Extremos
by Soly Ruh
Summary: Con una vida difícil y un amor de novela, todo en Sunny Tyson da un vuelco cuando sale cosechada para los Juegos del hambre n30. Alabaster Faraday se ha esforzado desde la desaparición de sus padres por un objetivo ambicioso, para lo cual necesita ganar la edición. Sus dos destinos se entrelazarán, por extremos que parezcan, volviéndose rivales, amigos o ambas. (No romance)
1. Mientras perdure el olor a libro nuevo

Disclaimer: el universo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, algunos personajes a Dani Valdez, una amiga mía (anunciaré cuando aparezcan), otros a Gato Rojo, otro amigo mío (que también anunciaré). No gano ningún beneficio.

Aclaro: fic centrado en unos juegos del hambre con una chica de distrito común. Si esperan superfuerza, supercarácter o belleza sin igual, o habilidades ocultas, este no es el lugar.

Aclaro (2): tendrá varios capítulos según lo que tengo pensado.

Advierto que: dosis gigantes de angst y luego violencia gráfica.

* * *

Extremos.

Capítulo 01: Mientras perdure el olor a libro nuevo.

* * *

El camino la llevaba a un lugar familiar, uno donde se sentía a salvo. No era su casa; allí, era difícil respirar y el acinamiento poco tenía que ver con el encierro y la desesperanza que entre las cuatro paredes sentía. El sitio donde se dirigía… no solo el aire libre le hacía sentir menos prisionera. La chica solo andaba, hasta que se detuvo en las tierras del alcalde, Ayno Rocheford. Era un señor obeso, de sonrisa gentil y cabeza un poco calva con algo de pelo rubio. En el año 30 después de los días oscuros, el distrito 10 apenas se conseguía levantar de las cenizas y aquellas ectáreas de tierra eran las del hombre más encumbrado. Había impulsado muchas mejoras desde que ostentaba el cargo, no obstante, verlo tan rico cuando más de la mitad del distrito languidecía no era del todo alentador.

Como cada domingo, Sunny Tyson se hallaba fuera de la finca Rocheford, esperando. Lucía igual que siempre, desde sus zapatos gastados, su ropa de segunda mano e incluso la desvaída hinchazón en la mejilla que comenzaba ya a tornarse amarillenta y desgastada por el tiempo. Había otras más recientes, si alguien le quitase la camiseta para otear en su morena y delgada espalda, o si se concentrasen en los verdugones de sus antebrazos, ocultos por unas amplias mangas, sin embargo la prenda se encargaba de mantenerlas en privado. La chica llevaba un libro en la pequeña mochila. Lo había tomado prestado de la única biblioteca del distrito y, si bien la lectura había sido para sí un placer solitario de la infancia, ahora a nada le encontraba mayor delicia que hacerlo en compañía.

No lo tuvo que esperar mucho. Caminando a buen paso, blanco de cabeza a los pies excepto por su negra corbata, el hijo menor del alcalde le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza mientras los enormes mastines ladraban a su paso. Thomas Rocheford ni se inmutó –eran pocas cosas las que sacaban de su rostro una expresión que no fuese la indiferencia, y unos chuchos miserables no eran una de ellas–, y atravesó la cerca para encontrársela con su paso enérgico a pesar de los casi 100 kilos de peso que tenía. No hubo beso en la mejilla, ni tan siquiera un "qué hay, amiga". Un seco "hola por parte de ambos. Sunny no podía decirle más, primero que nada no sabría qué decir, y segundo no lo necesitaba.

Juntos comenzaron a andar, en silencio.

–¿qué tal en tu casa? –Preguntó él de pronto. Sunny se fijó que le miraba el morado de la mejilla con sus grandes ojos azules, y sintió el deseo de apretar los puños, pero se contuvo.

–Bien –contestó, secamente. No era cierto, Thomas lo sabía, pero no era de los insistentes y no ahondó en el tema.

Caminando se fueron a su lugar de siempre, aún pertenecía a las tierras de los Rocheford, cerca de donde vivían sus peones; un prado tranquilo lleno de flores y con cómodos sitios para sentarse. Thomas nunca ensuciaría su impoluto traje blanco en el césped o el barro, lugares que frecuentaba la chica morena para leer. Aún recuerda la primera vez que fue llevada allí, hace años ya. Thomas era más pequeño y más antipático,, al menos con ella.

–Los plebeyos lo acondicionan para mí, así tengo lindas vistas mientras leo –dijo aquel chico de trece años, con semblante serio–: no suelo traer otros plebeyos aparte de los que limpian así que deberías sentirte afortunada.

Ella le miró seriamente, la habían observado con más desprecio en otras ocasiones, y gritaron en su infantil cara cosas mucho más horribles que aquella. Alzando la barbilla, espetó:

–Repetiste "plebeyos" dos veces en la misma frase –y su tono era conminatorio.

–Tse… –un gesto de desprecio deformó el rostro de Thomas–: Fue una técnica para darle énfasis a mis aseveraciones.

–Pues está mal empleada –ella se cruzó de brazos.

Thomas abrió la boca por un segundo, pensando en qué replicar, hasta que por fin había dicho:

–Tse… ¿vas a sentarte conmigo o no?

Podría haberse marchado entonces, piensa la Sunny de dieciocho años, con el orgullo herido o quizá intacto, y hubiese conservado una adolescencia solitaria y una juventud de la misma manera, pero no tan accidentada. No obstante, estaba ávida de un poco de afecto, seguro los mastines de los Rocheford se sintieron como ella, cuando se sentó a su vera para leer sus libros. Odia sentirse así, inferior. Porque podrían rivalizar en inteligencia y hasta ella podría salir vencedora de la contienda, no obstante la chica solo es Tyson, el apellido de nadie, una hija de nadie, mientras que él tiene la sangre de no sabe cuántos parientes ricos detrás.

Vuelven a sentarse juntos, ella con su libro y él con el suyo, uno nuevo, traído desde el Capitolio. Los alcaldes pueden darse esos lujos. El libro está tan limpio, nuevo y hermoso… ella no contiene una mirada de anhelo.

–Madara Greyarm, distrito 1. Vida y juegos –dice, orgulloso.

–Yo tengo este… está viejo, se llama Hamlet –Sunny le muestra el maltratado ejemplar–: la bibliotecaria dijo que nadie lo quería. Es una obra de teatro, como las que hacen en el Capitolio. Está interesante.

Ella tomó el mamotreto sobre Madara Greyarm, en lugar de ser o parecer una novela se trataba de una biografía extensísima, donde durante varias páginas se hablaba sobre los terribles días oscuros y lo que significaron. Mientras leía, Sunny se saltó la propaganda gratuita, ya tendría de sobra con el discurso de Ayno Rocheford después de unas horas.

Leyeron en silencio, Sunny comenzaba a disfrutar del libro y Thomas, también. Así, solo leyendo, sintiéndose respirar (en todo caso, ella sintiéndole, su aroma a jabón, menta y perfume, su respiración pesada, todo), pasaron alrededor de hora y media.

–Este tipo está en lo correcto… –musita Thomas–: esa maldita traidora… pero es un dramático.

Sunny alza la vista, Thomas leía con concentración pero una mueca de furia se dibujaba en su rostro. Bien parecía que imaginaba a Ayno Rocheford muerto y a su esposa, engañándole con el tío. Era lo más probable, aunque lógico que no pasaría. La chica conocía al matrimonio Rocheford y no parecían de esos. Así que se rió flojito, haciendo que él alzara sus ojos hacia ella.

–¿disculpa? –Preguntó con aspereza al oírla reír.

–Hamlet sufre mucho, no te pido que lo entiendas –simplemente dijo ella–: pierde a su padre, a su amor…

–Todavía no veo cuando pierde a su amor –él bufó–: y Sunny, no seas condescendiente. Quienes se regodean en la autocompasión y la piedad, son como cerdos refocilándose en el barro o perros comiendo de su vómito. Hamlet no me parece más que eso, un pobre insensato autocomplaciente.

–Lo dices porque nunca has perdido… ni has sufrido –ella hablaba con seriedad.

–Tse… no involucres resentimientos fatuos –Thomas cruzó sus manos–: He conocido gente que sufre y no se va lamentando por las esquinas. Quizá se lamenten en su habitación, pero no hacen de su vida un lamento viviente. Es por eso que nunca empatizaré con Hamlet.

–Así y todo, lo leerás –ella no pudo disimular una sonrisa burlona.

–Lo leeré –él cerró el libro–: pero ahora no. He de retirarme, la cosecha empezará en breve.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez, se entregaron sus respectivos libros y sonrieron. La sonrisa de Thomas se desvaneció primero, pero allí estuvo, innegable como sus abismales diferencias.

–Nos vemos en la plaza –dijo ella.

–Así será –respondió él.

Sunny, acomodándose la trenza negra hacia un lado, se encaminó rumbo a su casa. El enorme chico rubio, de piel pálida y corpachón enorme siguió también su camino. Pronto se separarían aún más.


	2. De factores protectores

Cap´ítulo 02. De factores protectores.

En una de las pequeñas casas de madera en la zona pobre del distrito, casas que ni siquiera cuentan con una gallina ponedora o una vaca lechera y cuyas personas solo fungen de peones de aquellos que sí poseen granjas, viven, además de Sunny, su hermana mayor, soltera y abandonada con un hijo de tres años, evidentemente también habitante de la casa; la hermana menor de la chica, de once años, su madre y la pareja de ésta. La casa contaba con tres habitaciones, una empleada como sala y dormitorio del matrimonio, otra donde dormían las tres hermanas y el pequeño, y la última, un cuarto de baño, pobre pero aseado. A ese lugar llegó ella, cabizbaja, después de su paseo dominical. Un aroma como a vinagre la abofetea al abrir la puerta.

–¡Mocosa de mierda! –Oye la voz de su madre. La había apreciado desde lejos, pero intentó no hacerle caso hasta ahora que está en frente.

–¡Fue un accidente! ¡Perdón! –Chilla su hermanita, asustada.

–¿Qué carajo crees que vamos a tomar ahora? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Ni plata tenemos pa leche! –Sigue la mujer, enojada. Sunny puede imaginársela, en pie con el cinturón en la mano. Eso la hace reaccionar y apresurarse.

Abre la puerta de la habitación que comparte con sus hermanas, apreciando la escena con claridad. Wendy Dean, madre de Sunny, bajita, delgada al extremo y con corto pelo canoso, arrinconando contra la pared a una niña de once años que parece menor, con el pelo largo y sucio y cara de susto. Como era de esperarse, tiene el cinturón y azota con fuerza las piernas de la niña, quien grita de dolor y se encoge por el dolor y el miedo. El cinturón chasquea cuando choca contra la espalda de la pequeña y Sunny suelta un jadeo. Eso seguramente duele.

–¡Ya, déjala! –Dice, con voz que intenta parecer segura, pero se le quiebra en la última sílaba. Wendy Dean se gira para encarar a su hija mediana, mientras la pequeña llora en el suelo.

–¿Y tú dónde andabas metida esta vez? –Dice, gritando. La garganta le chasquea, al parecer lleva un buen rato haciéndolo–: Esta mocosa de mierda echó a perder la leche porque no la guardó. ¡Como si las mierdas salieran gratis! ¿Qué va a tomar ahora John?

Sunny siente un mareo, ella había comprado esa leche con su trabajo. Era la suficiente para que durase unos cuantos días y por causa de un descuido se había ido literalmente a la basura.

–Ya… diablos, Sammy, qué descuidada –No puede evitar dar la razón a su madre en eso.

–Tremenda paliza que le vo a dar –Wendy se gira para seguir con su labor–: a ver si sigue olvidándose de las cosas la condená…

–¡No, mamita! Por favor, nunca más –Sammy intenta escapar, pero la madre la agarra fuertemente del pelo largo y empieza a tirar, enrollando la mano para zarandearla.

El pánico le hormiguea en los músculos como si tuviese electricidad en ellos, pero poco le importa. Se lanza hacia delante, sujetando las delgadas manos de su madre para apartarla de Sammy. Tal es la sorpresa que Wendy Dean suelta a la menor, pues las manos de su otra hija la apretaban con fuerza.

–Basta, ya le pegaste –Ordena, pero la voz le tiembla por el miedo. La madre respira amenazadoramente y alza la mano. Pese a su acto de valentía, la chica se echa hacia atrás esperando el golpe. Lo esquiva por muy poco.

–Insolente… ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a tu madre? –la persigue, propinándole un cinturonazo en la cara, que le cruza la mejilla en un relámpago rojo y ardiente. Solo la punta le causa que la piel se abra un poco y se inflame. Sunny, que esperaba una bofetada, se dobla por el dolor y suelta un grito.

La madre respira agitadamente, pero hace el esfuerzo por calmarse.

–¡A ver cómo conseguimos leche ahora!... –Refunfuña, aún pensando en aquello–: ¡Y te quiero lista para la cosecha que se nos hace tarde, carajo!

Dicho lo cual, cierra la puerta con un enorme portazo que hace sacudirse la humilde casa. Sunny, con lágrimas de dolor, se sienta en el colchón y se abraza las rodillas. Ni siquiera tienen hielo, es escaso en el distrito, ella incluso lo conoció en casa de los Rocheford. No tiene cómo aliviarse el escozor ardiente, las lágrimas lo empañan. Sus pequeñas manos tiemblan por la ira y la impotencia.

"me voy a ir, lo juro, un día de estos me voy, me voy, lo juro…", piensa obsesivamente, con la respiración agitada. Al mismo tiempo sabe que no será capaz, porque si se marcha, no habrá nadie que defienda a su hermana, y porque ¿de qué iba a vivir? Cualquier trabajo está limitado para ella, a excepción del pastoreo; su cerebro podría haberle granjeado otra cosa pero no tiene dinero para fungir de comerciante, ni puede trabajar en la biblioteca… aquello la hace gruñir y golpear la cama. Está atada.

Sammy la abraza, acariciando su espesa trenza negra.

–No te metas cuando la mamá me pegue, Sunny, que después la toma contigo –Susurra la niña, llorando de pena al ver la mejilla de su hermana mayor–: aparte fue mi culpa, se me olvidó guardar la leche…

Le da un beso en la cabeza, como si por un instante fuese ella la mayor y Sunny la pequeña. Eso la hace reaccionar, abrazarla de vuelta y sonreírle un poco. Una sonrisa triste, que le hace estallar de dolor la mejilla, pero lo suficiente para calmar las lágrimas de su hermanita.

–Te prometo que nos iremos de este lugar cuando tenga otras opciones de trabajo, mi amor –su tono aún tiembla por las lágrimas, pero es sincera.

–¡Tan raro que hablas! –Exclama Sammy, riendo un poquito, aunque aún llorosa–: pareces una señora rica y todo.

Sunny niega con la cabeza. Solo son los libros, por supuesto. Está tan lejos de ser rica como de conseguir un beso de Thomas Rocheford, como de encontrar un trabajo mejor a corto plazo… si se va, tendrá que ser sola. Intenta no pensar en eso, porque sabe que terminará quedándose. Jamás abandonaría a Sammy, nunca.

Al alistarse para la cosecha, siente ansiedad. Poco tiene que ver el viejo vestido color palo de rosa que había usado para las cosechas su hermana mayor y que ahora es suyo, y que no le queda del todo bien. Aquel año era su último elegible, en poco tiempo sabría si iría a morir en vivo ante todo el país o tendría la suerte de gozar de unos años más en aquel distrito. Pese a lo duro de sus circunstancias actuales, tiene ganas de leer mucho más, todo cuanto pudiera, y cuidar de Sammy, quizá besar a Thomas… cosas que no podría hacer estando muerta. Odia la idea de ir a la plaza, escuchar un discurso que evidentemente Ayno Rocheford no tenía ninguna gana de pronunciar y esperar, con las piernas temblándole, que no fuese su nombre el escogido. Tiene tantas teselas… y al año siguiente las tomaría su hermana.

"No seas autocomplaciente en tu desgracia, es patético" dice la voz de Thomas Rocheford en su cabeza, cuando se acomoda con el resto de su familia para almorzar. A ella no le parece tan patético, lo considera natural, no obstante intenta quitarlo de su mente, al menos por ahora. Su madre, nerviosa e irascible,come poco, y lo que no puede engullir lo pone en el plato de su hija mediana, la única en edad cosechable. Si tan solo fuese siempre odiosa, si se riera con crueldad cada vez que le pegaba hasta dejarla tendida en el suelo, si se tratase del ser más ruin del mundo… oh, cuán fácil sería odiarla entonces, piensa la chica, observando a su madre, preocupada. Pero Wendy Dean cree firmemente que la forma de educar a sus hijas con una vara era la acertada, y constantemente dice amarlas y hasta a veces lo demuestra. Por ende, Sunny se halla siempre en encrucijadas difíciles de sortear respecto a ella y su supuesto amor.

Después de aquella exigua comida, consistente en carne, queso y agua, marcha la familia al completo a la plaza del distrito, hasta el padrastro, taciturno y silencioso, y la hermana mayor, deprimida y hundida. Sunny les había dicho que no era necesario que le acompañasen, pero su madre le hizo callar con una seca mirada, así que no siguió protestando. Van, pues, y todos sienten el peso de que tal vez su hija pudiese irse, por mucho que el padrastro intente aligerar la tensión con comentarios sobre los vencedores o el traje del escolta. Casi al llegar a la plaza, Sammy se aferra a Sunny con las fuerzas de sus bracitos.

–Por favor, no salgas cosechada –le suplica, con lágrimas en los ojos marrones.

–No… no saldré, mi amor –promete Sunny.

Muchos chicos de dieciocho años y menos, ya están allí al llegar Sunny. Con los brazos cruzados para que el desajuste del vestido no sea tan patente a ojos curiosos, se acomoda atrás del todo. Chicas mejor alimentadas y más bonitas, cuchichean más allá, con la misma ansiedad que corroe a la plaza en pleno. Conoce de vista a algunas, pero ni la saludan ni ella hace el intento de entablar charla, tiene la boca demasiado seca y, otra vez, no sabría qué decir. Por suerte, piensa, tampoco se meten con ella, pero reflexionándolo mejor es evidente y normal, la mayoría temen ser escogidas tanto como Sunny y sería irrisorio que perdieran el tiempo con algo tan inútil como burlarse de una semejante.

La ceremonia comienza y pronto, luego del discurso del enorme y rubicundo alcalde que tanto se asemeja a su hijo menor, el horrible escolta toma el lugar abandonado. Lleva un trage extraño con lentejuelas, y una gorra con orejas de caballo. Sonríe.

–¡No perdamos el tiempecillo! Todos ya me conocen, soy Gaspar Andryushin, escolta de este hermoso distrito –Gaspar, con la cara pálida y una enorme sonrisa, se acerca a la urna–: ¡vamos a sacar un nombrecillo! Las damillas primero.

A Sunny se le contrae el estómago, ve a unos chicos arrimarse los unos a los otros, en su sector y en los demás. La mano pálida del escolta rebusca y ella piensa en todos los papelitos que tienen su nombre en él. Las manos comienzan a sudarle y solo puede pensar "por favor, no" una y otra vez.

–¡Oh! ¡La afortunada es Sunny Tyson! –Exclama el hombre, con su voz festiva–: Sunny, ¡acércate para que podamos verte!

* * *

Nota:

A quienes me estén leyendo, gracias:

Sadder: sí, Sunny ha aprendido bastante de los libros y algo podrá sacar de allí. Como te dije, su relación con Thomas tiene mucho de "es lo único que tengo" pero hay amor todo lo real que ellos puedan sentir, siendo adolescentes y tan distintos. Pero tan parecidos. También espero que tenga suerte y ya corregiré lo de los tiempos, xD.

Dani: #Thomasesimbécil xDDD te entiendo, para tu suerte saldrá bastante poco porque Sunny se irá a los juegos sin él. En este capítulo solo es mencionado, en el siguiente aparecerá pero si Sunny muere, adiós. Quizá en los últimos ocho... en fin. Sunny es una chica fuerte, soprotará lo que le tiren. ¡Graciaas!

¡Y a los que leyeron y no comentaron!

Abachos.


	3. Figurativos puñetazos en la cara

Capítulo 03. figurativos puñetazos en la cara.

* * *

El nombre de Sunny Tyson resuena por toda la plaza y, tal y como sucede en cada ocasión, toda chica que responde a otro apelativo suspira de alivio. La excepción es ella, claro, Thomas no está en condiciones de mirarla todavía porque aún tiene que lidiar con un molesto mareo que se le ha instalado en el cuerpo y que no es producto del calor de la plaza, de ser así habría llegado antes de oír el nombre y no como consecuencia de este. ¿cuántas veces está escrito su nombre en aquella urna? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Qizá treinta? Es del todo irrelevante a esas alturas, la suerte no estuvo del lado de la chica morena y ahora no queda más que afrontarlo.

"Y, a fuerza de ser sinceros, de mi lado tampoco", piensa él, mientras a su derecha la gente abre paso a la cosechada. La condenada. Sunny Tyson tiene la trenza negra bien apretada, el horrendo vestido que le va enorme transmitiéndose por todo Panem, tanto como las comisuras de la boca, curvadas hacia abajo, y los ojos, secos, enormes, oscuros y aturdidos. Hay un primer plano de su cara, con un moretón que parece de un golpe y una herida abierta en la otra mejilla. Aquella última era nueva, esa mañana no estaba allí cuando se despidieron. Thomas aprieta los puños, si Sunny transsita por un estado triste en demasía él está en condiciones de estar furioso por los dos. Ostensiblemente furibundo.

–¡Ay, chiquilla! Eres tú –Gaspar Andryushin mira a Sunny, de arriba abajo, apreciativamente–: Pequeñita y delgada, ¡pero algo podemos hacer contigo! Dime una cosa, guapa, ¿tu pelo es natural o son extensiones?

El escolta extiende la mano para acariciar la espesa trenza negra de su amiga. Thomas se siente más furioso, y estupefacto se da cuenta de que tal cosa es posible. Sunny se echa hacia atrás, poco acostumbrada al contacto como está, así que el hombre queda con el brazo extendido en el aire.

No contesta, ni a la mirada del escolta ni a su sonrisa. Simplemente se queda allí parada, a una prudente distancia, con sus ojos recorriendo la multitud, en busca de su familia o quizá de él. Thomas siente la misma extraña admiración de siempre, como cada vez que ella afrontaba las burlas con la cabeza bien alta, o cuando se negaba a aceptar ayuda. Esa plebeya tiene alma, pensó cuando la había conocido, cerca de seis años atrás. Ahora lo afirma.

–Bueno… está un poquillo asustadilla, es comprensible –Gaspar va dando saltitos al sector de las urnas, a condenar a otra persona.

"Ameba inculta e insensata –piensa el joven, con un desprecio tan gélido que si Gaspar Andryushin lo supiese, quizá lloraría–: no está asustada, ignorante e increíblemente imbécil espécimen. Está enojada. Al final resulta que puede estarlo y lo está."

Sunny por fin le localiza entre la multitud. Sus ojos enormes y oscuros en aquella cara delgada, sus comisuras curvadas hacia abajo, sus cejas pequeñas fruncidas, las manos temblorosas, le dicen lo que él ya sabe. Peleará. Él asiente, alzando la mano y llevándose los tres dedos centrales al corazón. Ella imita su gesto, discretamente.

Andryushin ya tiene el papel en la mano, y con alegría se dispone a leerlo. Thomas, al fijarse en su amiga, ve la mirada de absoluto pánico al mismo tiempo que

(SERÉ YO OH SERÉ YO ME TOCA IR CON SUNNY YO CÓMO ES POSIBLE YO PERO CÓMO ES)

–¡Robert Halloway! –Pronuncia, alto y claro–: ¡Acércate, cariñillo!

El alivio momentáneo que le invade al oír aquel nombre es tan indigno, que en el futuro intentará negarse a sí mismo que lo hubiera sentido y además de con Sunny, no lo mencionará de nuevo. Es tan digno de los plebeyos piojosos llenos de teselas… aún no puede creer que se le pasase siquiera por la cabeza la idea de salir cosechado. Mira a Sunny, puede ver su pecho sacudiéndose en un suspiro. Ella también lo sintió, por un momento parecía que el nombre que saldría de esa urna sería el suyo. Sin embargo, no es así. Sale desde el sector de los diecisiete años, un sujeto alto, de pelo castaño y ropa desteñida, con los hombros encorvados pero la cabeza bien alta. A simple vista Thomas no le supone mucho cerebro, pero de que tiene agallas, las tiene y bien puestas. Mira al escolta con puro odio y se pone junto a su compañera. A Thomas le cuesta pensar en Sunny Tyson como la compañera de alguien que no sea la propia, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, al menos hasta que ese tal Halloway muera.

–¡Eres enorme y bien parecido! Tú sí que darás encanto en los Juegos, ¡me gustas! –Exclama Gaspar, notoriamente más entusiasmado que con la tributo.

–Que te jodan pero bien, hijo de puta –le responde Robert, dándole una mirada airada.

Andryushin pone una expresión sorprendida que a muy pocos causa gracia. Thomas, en absoluto dado a reír, se concentra en fulminarlo con sus ojos azules.

–¡Esa boquilla! –Dice, ofendido–: bueno… en fin, amiguillos, ¡Densse un precioso apretoncillo de manos para las cámaras!

Ninguno se mueve por un segundo. Thomas piensa que no cederán, pero Robert extiende la mano con un amago de sonrisa amistosa hacia la chica morena. Ella, temerosa, devuelve el apretón, rápido y suave, pero sin sonreír. Le dice algo, pero el hijo menor de la estirpe Rocheford es incapaz de oírla, ergo ve a Robert Halloway asentir.

El himno de Panem da inicio y entre el público, especialmente en la zona de los dieciocho años, hay gritos, risas susurradas y planificación de panoramas para celebrar la vida, trabajada, ignorante, inmunda y sacrificada, pero vida a fin de cuentas, piensa Thomas. No tiene gana alguna de festejar, el único motivo de temor que le suponían las cosechas se halla de pie en el escenario, a la vera de alguien que la supera en tamaño en la mitad, cuanto menos. Que él saliera cosechado nunca fue una posibilidad real, Sunny era más plausible y ahí está.

Cuando el asunto culmina, Thomas se dirige a hablar con su padre. Ayno Rocheford es el hombre más admirable que el chico conoce, excluyendo en sus apreciaciones el parentesco sanguíneo compartido. El hombre gordo y de buen corazón se encuentra ordenando unos papeles, con la misma tristeza de todos los años en la consabida fecha, sino es que mayor porque esta vez tocó a su hijo menor y predilecto.

–Por lo sagrado, hijo… tu amiga… ¿cómo estás?

–Tse… –emite, sin darle importancia–: padre, sé que nunca te pido esto pero… esta vez necesitaré dinero.

Ayno lo mira por un segundo con sorpresa, pero Thomas le sostiene la vista sin parpadear. El alcalde no es ningún estúpido, así que asiente, extrayendo de su bolsillo la abultada billetera que siempre lleva consigo.

–Ten cuidado con quién lo haces, y tampoco pidas imposibles –dice, poniendo una mano en su enorme y relleno hombro–: seguro muchos querrán despedir a tan encantadora chica.

Thomas suelta una carcajada amarga. Si su padre se hiciese tan siquiera una pálida idea… Sunny era tan encantadora como él. Y por ello estuvieron juntos hasta hoy.

–Tranquilo –su tono no suena tan recalcitrantemente despectivo cuando habla con su caro progenitor–: tendré cuidado y pediré el doble, no más.

Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marchar al edificio de justicia. Ayno Rocheford lo llama, como de improviso, y el joven se gira.

–Dile que la amas, quizá sea la última vez que puedas… –Ayno se seca una lágrima que le corre por la mejilla. Le siguen más.

Siempre se pone sensible en los días de cosecha, desde el día en que su hermano mayor, tío de Thomas,, no volvió, en el año 3. Lo tranquiliza con una ligerísima sonrisa.

–Ella ya lo sabe –susurra, pero al ver a su padre poco convencido–: se lo diré.

En el edificio de justicia está fresco. Thomas, en traje blanco y con la billetera abultando su bolsillo, pone en orden lo que desea decirle a su amiga. Va al sector donde la tienen, y llega justo en el momento en que su familia está saliendo. La madre llora, abrazada a su hija mayor. El joven le dirige una mirada de asco, no solo por ser una ameba ignorante y hedionda, que también, por supuesto; sino porque lo sabe. El padrastro no llora, pero parece triste, sosteniendo al sobrino de Sunny. No entiende cómo esa mujer es capaz de procrear, considerando las circunstancias en las que viven. Está seguro de que Sunny no lo haría con otro que no fuese él, ella es lista. Demasiado para esa familia mugrosa y entorno enfermo.

En último lugar va Sammy. Thomas la ha visto en el colegio, buscando a su hermana mayor, abrazándose a ella, y aunque no fuese así la habría reconocido entre un lote de plebeyas pues se parecen mucho. Tiene la carita bañada en lágrimas y va sorbiéndose los mocos. Lo ve como de casualidad, y corre hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Sammy Dean está rodeando la circunferencia de su barriga y enterrando la cara en su caro traje.

–¡Tú… tú eres su amigo! ¡Viniste a verla! –Hipa, abrazándolo con más fuerza–: tú tienes… tienes mucho dinero… por favor, patrocínala, haz algo… para cancelarlo…

Thomas no puede apartarla ni aunque quisiera, pues esas palabras son como un golpe en la cara. Tiene mucho dinero, cierto; es de las familias más importantes de los distritos, también es verdad. ¿y qué podía hacer? Tanto como esa pequeña populachera que llora abrazada a él y le moquea el traje.

–Me temo que tal cosa no será posible –le dice, con la voz extrañamente ahogada, y no por el abrazo–: pero tu hermana volverá.

Ella solloza con más fuerza, apartándose de él. Tiene los ojos tan enormes como su hermana, aunque empañados por las lágrimas. Cosa rara, Sunny no ha llorado nunca en su presencia. Parece querer decirle algo, pero su execrable madre la llama con tono apremiante y la chica, sin despedirse ni mirarlo, se va llorando. Aquel recuerdo le perseguiría por todos los juegos de Sunny, el de una niña de diez u once años llorando a lágrima viva sin que su asombrosa inteligencia o sus recursos hubiesen podido ayudar.

"Pero no es cierto, ¿eh? Si le hubieses dado limosna, quizá…" piensa, encaminándose hacia la puerta tras la que está su amiga. Pero tal cosa no habría tenido feliz cúlmine. Él la hubiese despreciado si Sunny le aceptaba más de la cuenta y, más importante aún, ella se hubiese visto desprestigiada. El autoconcepto va de apreciación interna y externa, y el autoestima de valorarse poniendo en juego éxitos y fracasos personales. Recibir comida de vez en cuando de su único amigo entraba en lo tolerable; mantener una relación por mendicidad no podía ser más que una bajeza.

El agente de la paz, tan blanco en vestiduras como él, está recargado en la puerta con semblante aburrido. Thomas, apático, extrae la billetera de su bolsillo y se la arroja a las manos. El sujeto, rápido de reflejos, la atrapa al vuelo.

–¿Y eso? – pregunta, enarcando una ceja, pero con una enorme sonrisa.

–No sé… noté que te hacía falta –dice, indolente–: Podrías aprovechar de comprarte un poco de dignidad

El agente de la paz abre la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero aprecia bien lo abultado de lo que podría ser su nuevo bien, y prefiere callarse. Se la mete en el bolsillo, con una sonrisita.

–Aprovecharé de mantener una conversación agradable y larga con mi amiga –dice Thomas, con la misma serenidad–: no se preocupe por las visitas, no se presentará nadie más.

El sujeto asiente.

–Así da gusto tratar con los soldados, cuando obedecen y se callan.

–Estás muy inflado, ¿eh? Entendiste el chiste, inflado porque estás "inflado" –el sujeto se ríe solo.

–Tse…

La puerta se abre, y Thomas ve la sala decorada con la fastuosidad que se le puede atribuir a un lugar importante de distrito. Moqueta mullida, sofá con funda de terciopelo, el papel de pared casi intacto. Las cortinas de muselina están cerradas, seguramente a preferencia de la ocupante. Está encogida en el enorme sofá, con los ojos vacuos y las comisuras hacia abajo.

Thomas se sienta a su lado, el sillón es muy grande para alguien tan delgada pero justo para contenerlos a ambos con dificultad. Sus extremidades se tocan, todo su costado roza a Sunny por primera vez, pero no por última, espera.

–Sabía que vendrías –Dice ella, con tono tirante y antipático.

–Tse… Sabía que estarías esperándome –responde él en el mismo tono.

Se miran a los ojos, los oscuros de ella hacen algo en los suyos azules que le impelen a seguir mirándola por lo que les quede.

–Bueno –él comienza–: ¿recuerdas mi forma de lacear?

–Sí.

–Muéstrame.

Sunny finge tener una cuerda invisible, poniéndose en pie, y hace los movimientos indicados con bastante exactitud. Thomas asiente, serio, pero intenta explicarle la manera correcta de hacer los nudos con su propia corbata, que termina quitándose para tal fin. La prenda queda retorcida, pero de todos modos no importa porque no piensa volver a ponérsela, a no ser que Sunny se la traiga de vuelta.

–Aliméntate bien, duerme cuanto puedas y aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas para leer, entrenarte o lo que sea. Si tienes oportunidad de asesinar para preservar tu existencia, no lo dudes, hazlo. Sé que tienes un corazón bondadoso –esas últimas palabras las pronuncia con un deje de ironía–: pero recuerda a lo que vas y…

–Aunque no lo creas, no soy estúpida –Ella se ccruza de brazos–: sé todo eso. Sé que tengo que vivir.

–Tse… si te creyese estúpida no habría venido aquí a perder el tiempo contigo –se enfurruña–: hablo de tu autoestima, de que puedas llegar a pensar en dejarte morir. Si en algún momento se te cruza por la cabeza resignarte… te diré que tu hermana salió de aquí hecha un mar de lágrimas.

–…

–Así que –prosigue–: ya que eres más emocional. Si tienes que pensar en tu hermana llorando, o esa ameba desalmada que tienes como madre dándole una paliza, en… en nuestro lugar de siempre, solo conmigo… hazlo. Hazlo hasta que se te quiten las ganas de rendirte.

La mirada vacía de sus ojos se despeja por completo. Ya no hay furia aturdida, sino resolución.

–Así que crees que puedo hacerlo.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo. Porque a diferencia de ti… te tengo en muy buen concepto.

–Me tomaré eso como un "te amo" –Se burla, con una sonrisa–: por cierto, vaya manera de hablar, señor silencioso. Me has dicho más palabras ahora que en…

–Haz como mejor te convenga –Thomas mira hacia las cortinas cerradas, intentando ocultar su miedo.

–Voy a besarte. No te pongas a chillar –amenaza, advierte o lo que hubiese querido hacer.

–Tu hermana ya me ha tocado antes, estoy inmunizado.

–No te metas con mi hermana, mr. Manitas de cerdo.

–Y tú no te metas conmigo.

–¿O qué?

–Tse… ¿me vas a besar o no?

Sunny, dando un salto, le abraza por el pecho y le besa de lleno en la boca. Tomas siente que el corazón se le va a salir, no solo por ser aquel su primer beso, sino porque quizá sea el último con la chica, aunque no quiera pensarlo. Se sienta en el sofá, y ella se le acomoda en las piernas de lado, como una niña. El vestido se le sube un poco, y mientras sus labios no paran de jugar, él acaricia sus piernas delgadas y suaves. Sunny despeina su pelo rubio, mientras muerde su labio inferior. La electricidad que le acomete, no sería capaz de describirla ni con las palabras más rebuscadas.

–Así que nunca habías besado –le dice, separándose ligeramente de él.

–Y tú sí –Thomas baja los labios por su cuello desnudo. Sunny huele bien, no a ese aroma sucio y de humo que inmediatamente asocia con los plebeyos; ella… , huele a anís.

–Ahí te aventajé… como en muchas otras cosas –echa su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un leve jadeo. Thomas deposita un beso en la curva de su hombro.

–En tus sueños de grandiosidad.

Se la pasan allí, recorriéndose con las manos y los labios, como si no hubiese un mañana porque tal vez no lo hubiese. Thomas acaricia los pechos de su mejor amiga por sobre el vestido, con los botones de la camisa desabrochados por sus pequeñas y hábiles manos, cuando la puerta resuena con golpes.

–Oiga, míster, ya van a ser 20 minutos –se oye la voz del agente de la paz–: dos minutos más, que no quiero tener problemas.

Sunny, que acariciaba el torso de su amigo con las yemas de los dedos, se separa rápidamente. Los ojos le brillan, tiene la trenza despeinada y los labios un poco hinchados. Thomas siente algo raro en el pecho cuando ve que sus comisuras están curvadas hacia arriba, como pocas veces (la mayoría en su lugar de siempre).

–Me darás tu corbata, ¿no? –Pregunta, mirándola. Está tirada en el sillón, de cualquier manera.

–Efectivamente.

Sunny rebusca en la pequeña mochila que lleva, hasta que por fin encuentra aquello. Unas tijeras. Por un instante, Thomas piensa que su amiga se va a abrir las muñecas o un acto tan melodramático como aquellos que tanto disfruta leyendo y justificando, no obstante lo descarta al ver su expresión.

–Nadie dirá que no soy previsora –Dice, y con un solo movimiento corta la trenza negra que era su rasgo distintivo a partir de la base de la nuca. La ata con un listón–: una plebeya poco más tiene que darte.

¿Cuántas veces la había llamado así? Y Objetivamente lo era, una barriobajera, una chica pobre apestando a oveja. Bueno, lo último casi no, empero todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo sintió de verdad? Sunny se había constituido en excepción, era más lista que cualquier terrateniente y casi igual de juiciosa. Poco le importaban sus orígenes. Él hasta había pensado en…

–Vas a volver más rica que yo –dice, riéndose–: serás una vencedora. No es que me gusten los juegos pero…

–Pero tengo que jugarlos, sí –dice, oliendo la corbata–: huele bien…

Thomas se enrolla la trenza en la muñeca.

–Gracias.

Otros golpes resuenan en la puerta. Ambos se ponen en pie, dándose un último abrazo y beso en la boca. Los otros fueron apasionados, este es más lento. Thomas siente la dulzura de su mejor amiga, su amor, y también un adiós en ese gesto. Corresponde a todo, acariciando su pelo ya corto. Se ve tan distinta así, tan… adulta. Cuando se separan, ella acaricia su mejilla.

–Eres mi mejor amigo.

–Adhiero –ella abre la puerta, y se separa por completo de él–: Ah… por cierto, tu hermanita estará a salvo. Lo prometo.

Ella abre sus enormes ojos, sorprendida. Intenta negarlo, negarse, provocarle, lo que fuese, pero el agente de la paz la lleva gentilmente hacia la salida. Él no la sigue, no quiere escuchar nada más, su resolución está tomada.

Enviaría a uno de sus peones a darle comida y dinero a la niña, si era posible sacarla de casa y darle un trabajo en su finca. Él no se encargaría personalmente de tan enojosa tarea, claro, nunca iría a dar con sus huesos a un lugar tan aborrecible como la periferia del distrito, pero lo haría. Por ella y también por él.

Se alegra de dar a su amiga un poco de esperanza. Ella también se la había dado, y solo lamentaba haberse comportado como un insensato y no socorrerla a pesar de su orgullo, por muchas razones que hubiese tenido para no hacerlo. Fue un insensato, pero ya no lo era.

Susurra dos palabras, mirando fijamente la trenza de su muñeca. Solo la absoluta confianza en su victoria le hace impedir derramar unas lágrimas.

* * *

Nota:

Ya comenzamos con los capítulos largos... no digo que vaya a cambiar la cosa. Gracias a quien lee, a quien lee y comenta, y a quienes tienen planeado leer. :)

Para inspirarme escuché el ending 7 de Naruto Shippuden, Toumei Datta Sekai, la versión en español latino de Yuri Fox, está por YouTube.

Lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Thomas porque quería despedirme adecuadamente de él. aunque no descarto que lo volvamos a ver en un futuro.

* * *

Sadder: Sí, no se hace daño a quienes se quiere, por desgracia Sunny lo ha aprendido conceptualmente pero no en la práctica, ni por parte de su familia ni por su único amigo. Aún así, o se salvará o morirá en el intento, y yo la veo aprendiendo de sus errores. Espero que el tributo masculino haya sido de tu agrado.

Rebe: Mierda de situación es como nosotras lo diríamos, no ella, claro, esa palabra no la ussaría nunca por ser muy baja xD. Las cosas por desgracia no mejorarán pronto...

Dani: ¿Quién no quiere a Isaac? (corazones). La verdad es que también vengo saliendo de situaciones de maltrato, y esa es la relación que forjé con mi hermana, que no es tan adorable xD es más malosa pero tengo debilidad por los hermanitos adorables. Sammy, como leíste de tu querido Thomas ajajaja, será un gran incentivo para Sunny.

Nos leemos en el ssiguiente. Habrá charla con los mentores, más Robert, conoceremos a los demás tributos..

¡Saludos!


	4. Adiós, casa mía

Disclaimer: Sabrina Callahan corresponde a Dani Valdez. está más madura, más cansada y algo más fuera de sí, pero aún es ella.

* * *

Capítulo 04. Adiós, casa mía.

* * *

El tren se pone en marcha con una sacudida muy ligera, casi parece como si las cosas se estuviesen moviendo en lugar de al contrario. Robert Halloway, de diecisiete años, tiene el rostro casi pegado a la ventana, bebiéndose el paisaje con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Da un enorme puñetazo a la pared, Sunny lo imagina frustrado, enfurecido y triste, pero no puede evitar dar un respingo. Los golpes a los objetos de la nada, los arrebatos súbitos la ponen en guardia. Se calma al ver que la furia se torna en tristeza y, por fin, el chico deja caer sus lágrimas. Están solos, tal parece que no le importa el hecho de que ella lo observe, pero aún así aparta la mirada, con tacto.

–Carajo –Susurra, con la voz quebrada y desesperada–: carajo…

Ella no sabe qué hacer, de haber sido su hermana o algún niño lo envolvería entre sus brazos para propinarle consuelo. pero con la gente cercana a su edad no le es fácil interactuar, y no sabe si podrá soportar el rechazo en caso de acercársele. Ella también siente la angustia y desesperación anidando en su pecho, después de todo la están arrancando de su distrito, de su casa y quizá de su vida. Solo mira por la ventana, allí está el campo donde llevó a pasear a sus ovejas. Allá a lo lejos, las montañas que escaló ciertas veces en busca de pastos frescos; atrás, el mercado del distrito, donde había deseado más que comprado. La biblioteca… la escuela, el rincón donde ella y Thomas habían leído y conversado tanto…

No se acerca, no por falta de empatía o de ganas, más bien porque los recuerdos la invaden de igual manera. Los minutos pasan y ambos están sumidos en sus pensamientos, Robert sostiene un gorrito de bebé, de color rosa. Sunny recuerda a su hermanita llorando entre sus brazos, los cálidos labios de Thomas en su piel…

–Chicos –Dice una voz profunda tras ellos. Sunny vuelve a sobresaltarse, está harta de hacerlo. Desde el momento en que su nombre fue escogido siente que su corazón no ha dejado de ir a trompicones.

Les habla un joven que mide más del metro noventa, lleva el pelo en rizos negros hasta los hombros y su rostro barbudo destaca más por el ojo izquierdo, enorme, redondo, luminoso y rojo, que remplaza al perdido en sus juegos.

–Hola, seguramente ya me conocen. Lev Abercowney, vencedor del año 25 –dice, sin sonreír, pero con cordialidad.

–Buenas tardes, soy Sunny Tyson –responde, formal–: Deseo saber si ya se ha determinado quién mentoreará a cada uno.

La pregunta deviene del conocimiento, vago y algo inexacto, que ella posee sobre los juegos. Sabe que, en caso de contar con más de un vencedor como en el distrito 10, los tributos poseen mentor personalizado.

–Me alegra que lo preguntes, Sunny –esta vez, él sí sonríe–: yo seré tu mentor.

–Si a bien tiene, gracias –contesta ella.

Robert suspira de alivio, no había saludado a Lev ni tiene intención de hablarle siquiera.

–Sabrina vendrá dentro de poco, ella será tu mentora –el joven vencedor lo dice mirando al tributo masculino.

–Ya, menos mal –dice, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio–: ni de locura dejo que tú te encargues de mí.

Sunny se sorprende ligeramente, Lev no es uno de esos que pueden ganarse antipatías gratuitas. De no ser por cierto asunto, es un buen vencedor y vecino. No obstante, y en alta probabilidad, la animadversión de su compañero se deba a aquello.

–Tampoco me veo capaz de trabajar contigo –Lev no se ofende, pero su sonrisa es algo más tirante–: pierdo la paciencia rápido con los de temperamento difícil.

–Ya y la dignidad también la pierdes con los de verga profesional –espeta Robert. Sunny no se había equivocado, se trata de eso.

–¡Robert! –Se escandaliza una voz de mujer adulta, mientras Sunny solo dirige una mirada de censura.

–Tú qué sabes, mocoso estúpido –dice el vencedor, furioso esta vez–: si tú solo…

–¡Ya, Lev! –La misma mujer adulta se acerca más, dispuesta a poner orden.

Alta, de piel blanca y pelo castaño un poco canoso, Sabrina Callahan es ágil al aproximarse a los contendientes y a Sunny.

–Te agradecería, Robert, que moderes tu lenguaje –le dice, con severidad–: En la encuesta inicial has salido en penúltimo lugar entre los favoritos, cuando podrías haber estado un par de puestos por encima…

–Ya, ¿Y crees que eso me importa una mierda? –Robert da otro puñetazo a la pared del tren, con la mano que no sostiene el gorrito de bebé–: ¡Me voy a los putos juegos del hambre! Lo que piensen unos mamahuevos como los capitolinos me vale…

–¡Algo debería importarte! –Lev alza la voz–: esos capitolinos mamahuevos te van a patrocinar, en la arena eso significa algo… haz un esfuerzo por…

–¡Tú ni me hables, puta!

El puñetazo que Lev estaba dispuesto a propinarle a su joven tributo, lo intercepta Sabrina al tomar con más fuerza su mano. Sunny solo tiene los brazos cruzados, los gritos no son desconocidos para ella, menos las peleas a golpes. Sus ojos únicamente se mueven de un lado a otro, viendo cómo se desarrollará aquello. Ella… ella nunca se habría atrevido a hablar así a alguien mayor. Y ni siquiera ve la relación de Lev con el otro vencedor de mala manera.

–Deberías enseñarle el tren a Sunny –ordena Sabrina, temblorosa–: Robert y yo vamos a hablar. –él abre la boca, dispuesto a decir algo–: sí, Robert, vamos a hablar, si quieres volver con tu mujer y con tu hija.

Aquello le hace cerrar la boca, al fin, pero su mirada es como la de un animal rabioso. Sunny había visto los efectos de la rabia haciendo estragos en los cerebros y comportamiento de ciertos animales, y su compañero parece aquejado de la misma afección.

–Vamos, Sunny –Lev asiente, con la adrenalina agrandando su ojo natural. No le tiembla el pulso, pero su boca está muy apretada.

Ella le sigue, sin decir palabra alguna. De aquel vagón en el que no parece haber mucho, pasan al vagón restaurante. Había pensado en que Gaspar estaría allí, con su gorra de caballo y su traje de lentejuelas, atiborrándose de esto y aquello, pero se engañó. En cambio, están solos con un par de bandejas llenas de comida dispuesta sobre la mesa, y una iluminación demasiado intensa.

–Aperitivos –dice el joven mentor–: sentémonos y comamos mientras hablamos.

Sunny obedece, sintiendo el aroma delicioso de los panecillos expuestos sobre la mesa, pero en cuanto toma uno se da cuenta de que no tiene hambre, o más bien no puede comer, y lo deja en su lugar. Lev engulle de un solo bocado un panecillo cubierto de una pasta anaranjada.

–Está rico –dice, con la boca llena–: venga, come. Lo vas a necesitar.

–No me siento con la disposición adecuada para comer en este momento –responde, mientras lo mira, como en muchas ocasiones había visto a Thomas. Por cada cosa que ella comía, su mejor amigo engullía cinco, y siempre le decía "pero come más, vamos, con razón estás tan delgada" o bien "no le puse veneno a mi comida, vamos". El recuerdo consigue que se le apriete el corazón de una manera casi dolorosa.

–Ahí están las cosas, para cuando quieras comer –Lev no insiste, cinco años atrás estuvo en su situación, y quizá peor pues fue su propio distrito quien le eligió para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, en el primer vasallaje.

Ella asiente, pero no dice nada por un segundo.

–¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta de pronto el mentor.

–…Furiosa –responde la chica, después de reflexionar un segundo acerca de sus sentimientos, comenzando por su incapacidad para llorar y terminando con el gesto compartido entre ella y Thomas, en el escenario. Un signo de lucha y despedida. No… triste no podía estar.

–¿Por qué? –El joven vuelve a preguntar.

Su primer pensamiento es preguntarle si acaso es estúpido, pues la razón era evidente a ojos vista. Quizá exteriorizar su rabia con gritos, como Robert y su madre, o con palabras venenosas e hirientes, tal cual Thomas. Sin embargo, consigue encontrarle profundidad a esa pregunta, pues decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza jamás había sido su estilo. ¿Por qué estaba furiosa?

–Porque los juegos no deberían tener cabida –responde–: han durado demasiado. Porque odio la idea de matar por vivir. Y sobre todo –toma aliento, apretando ligeramente los dientes–: porque sé que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para volver… y no me importará si puedo retornar a casa.

Lev se queda en silencio por un segundo. Sunny recuerda sus juegos, tenía trece años cuando pasó. En cuanto se había enterado de la temática del Vasallaje, que el distrito podía elegir a sus tributos, a su infantil cerebro se le había ocurrido la absurda idea de que podría ser votada. Algo totalmente sin sentido, ahora lo sabe, la tributo tenía dieciséis años y se llamaba Lyra Bishop, fue electa por una razón totalmente sin sentido. Más coherencia tenía la elección de Lev Abercowney, un par de semanas atrás había sido azotado públicamente por ladrón y el distrito recordaba aquello. La chica jamás le diría, ahora que lo tiene en frente, que su familia fue una de las tantas que le votó años atrás. Wendy Dean y su esposo tenía un dicho: pobres pero honrados.

–Esa última frase quiero que la anotes para que la digas en la entrevista que te harán en unos días –dice el mentor–: y por muy de acuerdo que esté contigo en lo de los juegos, preferiría que quede entre nosotros. No es una postura que atraiga si lo que quieres es vivir.

–No obstante, si quisiese entregar un mensaje que la gente recuerde…

Pero Lev ya niega con la cabeza, con los labios tan prietos como en su discusión con Robert Halloway.

–Si quieres sacrificar tu vida por entregar ese mensaje, no seré yo quien te detenga –Su voz profunda suena triste–: pero te voy a decir una cosa: no ha habido rebelde que haya ganado los juegos, te lo aseguro. Solo conozco un caso… el de Nick Hallorann, año 18. Y su vida no es muy agradable ahora.

¿Vale la pena sacrificar la vida? Se pregunta, mirando primero a Lev y sintiendo la corbata negra en la piel. No es que en el distrito se hablara de eso, que ella supiera; la gente está cansada, se trabaja mucho, se come mal y se duerme poco, más en los meses donde se acerca la cosecha, y las ganas de rebelarse son pocas. Sunny conoció al primer rebelde en la escuela, varios años atrás, él fue quien le insufló esos sentimientos de rebeldía, de revolverse ante la injusticia a la que son sometidos. No era que no se lo hubiese planteado alguna vez antes de eso pero… en algún momento creyó que era parte de su castigo, que les daban lo que merecían, producto de la educación recibida. Ahora, con ideas bastante claras de lo que era un castigo y lo que se trataba de una herramienta de control, tiene que pensar en el mensaje que podría dar a unos cuantos por un lado, y por otro, en Sammy y Thomas.

–Así pues, decir algo insurrecto está descartado –susurra por fin.

Lev asiente. Y por fin, por muy dura que fuese la decisión que se vio obligada a tomar, consigue comer un panecillo. Está delicioso, tal y como su mentor le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta, engulle varios más. Él la deja en paz, mientras comen en silencio y se miran alternativamente. Sunny, limpiándose las manos, saca la corbata del escote, donde se la había metido por un tiempo. Es suave, delicada, huele bien y le da seguridad.

–¿Quién es? –Pregunta él.

–Seguramente no me creerá si se lo digo –dice, con una ligera sonrisa. Así son ellos, increíbles, si bien la gente ya se acostumbró a verlos juntos.

–Esa mirada en tus ojitos… me suena a un enamorado –Lev sonríe–: o a tu padre.

–No tengo padre presente –responde.

–¿Quieres escribirle a tu amor? –Lev se inclina un poco hacia delante, su ojo rojo brilla–: nosotros nos encargaremos de hacérselo llegar. A tu amor y a tu familia. Una carta, algo que quieras decirles… preguntarles, lo que desees.

–¿A qué viene tamaña propuesta? –De solo pensar en escribir a su gente allá en el distrito, el corazón se le acelera y no sabe si se trata de algo bueno–: Quiero decir… ¿No será, acaso, más terrible y cruel que se queden con un recuerdo semejante si yo muero?

–¿Te estás dando por vencida?

–En absoluto, así y todo, hay ciertas cosas que escapan a mi control, tal es la suerte –contesta con sequedad.

Lev Abercowney no es Thomas Rocheford, ella lo constata al oírle decir, resignado.

–Vale, tú ganas.

Es una victoria tan fácil que ni siquiera puede sentirse satisfecha. Quizá sea el efecto de saber que cabe la posibilidad de que no lo vea más, pero ya le está extrañando palmariamente.

–Te proponía escribir la carta porque me has caído bien y pensé que podía ayudarte –Lev habla de nuevo–: aparte, antes había pensado en darte unas tarjetas con preguntas que tenías que responderme hasta la hora de la cena, pero ahora creo que las verías como un insulto.

Lev Abercowney saca del bolsillo de su camisa un fajo de pequeñas tarjetas y se las tiende. Sunny, curiosa, las lee. "¿qué es lo que más te da miedo de los juegos?" dice una. Morir, obviamente. "¿qué piensas del escolta?" reza en la siguiente. Que es un terrorista del lenguaje, fácil. "¿cómo te gustaría vestir en el desfile?" esa es la tercera. Me es indistinto, sería la respuesta. No quiere seguir leyéndolas.

–No me haga preguntas tontas… no quiero entrar en juegos tontos –Sunny le da sus tarjetas, con una expresión burlona en su rostro–: ¿Con qué objeto ha redactado usted estas preguntas?

–Eso ha dolido –Lev parece, efectivamente, algo afectado–: es para quitarles de la mente que se están despidiendo de su casa, para que se centren en hacer algo hasta la cena. Habitualmente no les dejo pensar en…

–Comprendo –lo corta–: escribiré esa carta. Resulta que tengo muchas cosas que decir, ergo la escribiré.

Se guarda lo demás, que espera no hacer daño si muere. En ella volcará todos sus sentimientos, para no pensar en ellos más si le es posible.

"¿A quién engañas? Tu encanto por el melodrama tiene bastante que ver en aquella misiva", dice la voz de Thomas en su cabeza, con su acento frío y desafectado. "Es la razón por la cual me diste tu melena." Y sí, no hay diferencia. La escribirá.

Se levanta, Lev se ofrece a ayudarla a encontrar su vagón dormitorio, y ella asiente, así no pierde tiempo. Planea terminar lo más pronto posible con aquel asunto, posteriormente centraría todos sus esfuerzos en sobrevivir.

* * *

Nota:

Debería haber gastado este cacho de tarde en estudiar, sin embargo me fue imposible. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente... amo este fanfic demasiado.

Como siempre, gracias a las que leen y comentan, a los que solo leen, y a quienes tengan planeado hacerlo.

Dani: Sí, al pobre le ha costado, pero se dio cuenta y no lo niega, porque no es Daniel Lestrange xD. Este chico es mucho más seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo creció con más amor. Sammy es amor :3

Rebe. Yo creo que Thomas te queda genial, fangirleé mucho con el capítulo que escribiste. Despedida intelectual jajaja así son ellos.

Sadder: Exacto, podría haberla ayudado antes, quizá no hubiese tenido que pedir tantas teselas. Al menos puede hacer algo por su hermana, pero igual no es excusa. De todos modos ella es tan orgullosa que a saber cómo se lo tomaba. Me alegra que su relación te guste.

En el siguiente capítulo, Gaspar Andryushin, más Robert, un poco de Robert y Sunny y ella al fin diciendo algo xD, conoceremos al tercer vencedor ¡Y las cosechas! Al fin veremos a los demás tributos.

¡Nos leemosss!


	5. Siempre habrá cosas que decir

Disclaimer: algunos personajes pertenecen a Gato Rojo, y otros a Paulys, también a Ludmila V.

* * *

Capítulo 05. Siempre habrá cosas que decir.

Había llorado mientras escribía las cartas dirigidas a su familia, por supuesto, no lo pudo evitar entonces. En la carta redactada para su madre, le aclaró que no podría perdonarla, pero que aún así esperaba que tuviese una buena vida, si acaso moría ella. le pidió que cuidara a Sammy, y a John, y que aprendiera a amar sin maltratar. Fue difícil escribir aquello pero que no se arrepiente. A Sammy le escribió su amor, que la recuerde tal y como era, sin importar lo que viese en los juegos. Una lágrima manchó el papel y prefirió dejarla como estaba, le pareció bien que ella, que tanto la había amado, supiese que lloraba por verla en aquel momento. A Thomas le confesó su amor, filial y erótico, le habló de sus paseos por los campos, sus lecturas silenciosas y sus debates, tan acalorados como nada en ellos. Presencialmente no le dijo nunca cuán importante había sido en el término de su infancia, el haberle hablado esa vez, y permanecer a su lado hasta conseguir algo más que miradas de desprecio. La mano le dolió de tanto escribir, pero cuando terminó tenía las mejillas calientes y los ojos secos, nostálgicos, envueltos en la niebla del pasado.

Se mira al espejo del baño privado de su dormitorio, nota la diferencia de su aspecto con el cabello corto, rozándole apenas el cuello. Se lo peina con los dedos, sintiendo las gotas deslizarse por sus manos. No se arrepiente de haberle dado la trenza, había sido importante para sí misma, su orgullo. nunca estuvo conforme con su apariencia –ni lo está ahora–, pero su negro cabello era objetivamente bonito. lo sigue siendo, quizá colgado en su habitación o quién sabía.

Se viste con un traje de dos piezas de los tantos que hay en el gran armario, consiste en falda y camisa negra con botones, y unas bailarinas del mismo tono pues es lo primero que encuentra. Posteriormente, y aunque no tiene hambre, toma sus cartas, la grande y las dos pequeñas, y sale de su habitación rumbo a cenar. Lev le había dicho que se juntaran a las 8.00 pm para comer antes de ver las cosechas. Aquello la pone ansiosa, comer frente a Gaspar Andryushin, Robert Halloway y los demás, pero sobre todo conocer a sus veintidós contrincantes.

Recuerda bien el camino, de manera que en breve está ya en el comedor, con cinco minutos de antelación. Sabrina Callahan y Robert están allí, sentados a la mesa, sin comer todavía. Están conversando, y no la oyen llegar pues entre los zapatos que lleva, el traqueteo del tren y lo silenciosa que es por naturaleza, consigue camuflarse lo suficiente.

–No es que quiera desanimarte, pero… la tarea de mentor es difícil –dice Sabrina–: así que Fabian está en el distrito. Ojalá pudiésemos decir que descansa, pero… la verdad es que en esta temporada no se descansa mucho.

Robert gruñe algo inteligible en respuesta. Sunny se acerca más, casi llegando a la mesa es que la descubren, por fin. Él da un respingo.

–Vaya contigo –dice, admirado–: eres silenciosa que te cagas.

Se toma un segundo para asimilar si es un insulto o no, pero la sonrisa que le ve en la cara quemada por el sol le hace ver que, en efecto, solo es un comentario amistoso. Sonríe de vuelta, aunque siente una bola de plomo en su estómago.

–Estos zapatos han ayudado a que no me advirtiera ninguno –responde–: ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

–Venga, no pidas permiso y siéntate –Robert, caballeroso, le aparta la silla a su derecha. Sunny se acomoda allí, abrazándose a sí misma y sus cartas, muy recta–: ¿estás nerviosa?

–N… no –dice, aunque la voz le tiembla un poco. Luego, recuerda que él podría ser su enemigo, y más seria, contesta–: en absoluto. Únicamente estoy barajando la posibilidad de que seas una amenaza para mí.

Robert suelta una carcajada.

–Eres un poco estiradilla, me das gracia –comenta. Esta vez, le resulta más complicado discernir si es o no un insulto hacia su persona–: ahora veremos las cosechas y a ver si encontramos cada uno aliados o algo así.

A Sunny le queda perfectamente claro que aliarse a su compañero de distrito, considerando sus palabras anteriores, no es una opción. Quizá la ha visto demasiado débil, lo cual no le puede reprochar. Él, con sus diecisiete años, es enorme, fornido y tiene carácter. A ella le iría más el pasar desapercibida, y Robert haría de esa tarea algo imposible para sí.

–No creo que me interese encontrar en mis contrincantes alianza –ella murmura, mirando las cartas que aún sostiene contra el pecho.

–Bueno, eso también depende de cómo sean los tributos, si son demasiado amenazadores no tendrás opción –interrumpe una voz desconocida.

Robert se gira tan rápido que el cuello le cruje, Sunny es más sutil pero tiene idéntica urgencia. Un individuo alto, con ojos lila y pelo oscuro y rizado, los mira con suficiencia desde el dintel.

–Ah, hola, Gaspar –Sabrina, para nada sorprendida, alza sus ojos castaños. No sonríe, ni se ve amable–: estábamos esperándote para comer.

Ambos tributos abren la boca, estupefactos. Tanto los ojos azules de Robert como los oscuros de Sunny, no dejan de mirar al sujeto. Ni rastro de máscara de caballo que le cubre los ojos, ni de sonrisa afectada, su ropa parece normal y tan solo los ojos lila lo delatan como alguien del Capitolio.

–¿Gaspar? –Sunny, sorprendida, intenta refrenar la descortés incredulidad que le acomete–: quiero decir… usted es… el escolta es… ¿qué pasó con el empleo constante del sufijo "illo" y su forma de hablar afectada?

–Y el traje cutre, y la máscara de caballo y la mirada de memo –añade Robert.

Gaspar, con pasos elegantes, se sienta junto a Sabrina y frente a Sunny. Efectivamente, en el parecido de la boca es su Gaspar Andryushin, pero…

–Estaba cansado de lucir ese esperpento –Manifiesta, con desprecio–: y de su distrito con olor a caca, debo decir. Ah, por cierto, Halloway, como me vuelvas a decir que alguien me joda, seré yo quien te joderá.

–No te pases, bastardo –dice Robert, pero está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se le ocurre algo mejor que decir. Cierra la boca y se calla, mirando a Sabrina en busca de una explicación.

–Verán –la voz profunda de Lev llega en su auxilio. Sunny se siente un poco agradecida, por muy idiota que Lev le pareciera, era buena gente–: Gaspar, el verdadero Gaspar, digo, no es tan amigable como hace creer al resto del mundo. Al distrito, más bien.

Gaspar bufa, mientras un par de avoxes entran con platos de comida. Les sirven estofado de cordero, pescado y otras cosas más. Sunny agradece con unas corteses palabras a los sirvientes cuando le dejan el plato vacío en frente, para que lo llene con lo que más le apetezca. Robert sigue su ejemplo.

–Tan pueblerinos que son los niños –Gaspar ya está poniéndose un filete en el plato–: chicos, a los avoxes no se les agradece. No es necesario. Ni tienen que mirarlos.

–Me niego a seguir tal disposición, aunque siga las demás.

–Negaos cuanto queráis, milady –Gaspar sonríe–: mas tendréis que admitir que dichos seres han sido despojados de su dignidad como ciudadanos del Capitolio.

–De ser así, hablamos entre iguales –Sunny mira a Gaspar fijamente–: ya que tampoco poseo dicha distinción, la suerte de ser llamada ciudadana del Capitolio. Debería usted, pues, dejar de hablarme y mirarme, porque no lo valgo según su criterio.

Gaspar va a decir algo, pero es Lev quien lo corta esta vez.

–Déjala comer. Si le contestas, no se callará nunca porque considerará su deber rebatirte –el vencedor sonríe. Sunny baja la cabeza, sintiendo el rubor colorear sus mejillas morenas. Robert suelta una carcajada.

–Ni vale la pena discutir con ese –le dice bajito, mirando con desprecio a Gaspar–: con máscara de caballo o no, sigue siendo un bruto.

–Habla de orejas el burro, dicen en tu distrito –Gaspar se mofa, sonriendo. Tiene un diente de oro.

–¡Te voy a partir la cara!

Sabrina se ve obligada a llamar al orden con su voz de mando, otra vez, y aunque Gaspar solo se mofa, sirve para calmar a Robert quien, resoplando de enojo, come enormes cantidades de carne, con el fin de no soltar todo lo que quiere decir, tanto a Gaspar como a Lev. A propósito, ellos ni siquiera se miran; Lev finge con éxito que su tributo masculino no existe, y Robert centra su atención en cuánto odia al único capitolino allí presente y en Sabrina y Sunny, que le parecen simpáticas.

De esa manera tan poco amena, y con el ambiente casi tan tenso como en casa de Sunny, transcurre la cena, bastante abundante, pero accidentada. Lev no para de insistir a su mentoreada para que coma más, a tal punto que, cuando ella por fin deja el plato, su barriga está hinchada y apenas puede moverse para encaminarse al salón, donde confortables sillones los aguardan para ver las cosechas. Robert se asegura de sentarse junto a sabrina, y bastante lejos de los otros dos. Sunny se sienta en un rincón, como siempre, y cuando alguien se acomoda a su lado no alza la vista, acostumbrada a que ese sitio siempre lo ocupara Thomas. Casi lo puede sentir allí, con ese aroma a jabón y a limpio. Ese sujeto huele también así.

La televisión se enciende automáticamente, y ella aparta la mirada de sus pies calzados con bailarinas para fijarse en el escudo de Panem. Panem hoy, mañana y siempre, piensa con amargura, visualizándose en una arena, manchada de sangre. Se aferra más a sus cartas y a sí misma, y una mano grande revuelve sus cabellos oscuros y limpios con aprecio. Pega un respingo y se aparta ligeramente de la persona sentada a su lado, pensando en que era el insoportable de Andryushin, pero solo ve la mirada culpable de Lev, a su lado, su ojo sano brilla y el ojo rojo parpadea un poco.

–Perdona, creí que… lo necesitabas –dice, bajito. Ella le echa una rápida mirada, pero no habla, no puede. Lev susurra, aún más apenado–: lo siento.

Sunny abre la boca para decir algo, pero se calla al ver que las transmisiones han comenzado, y el presentador, Rogelio Grez, comienza a hablar de la trigésima edición, los nuevos tributos, las ansias por conocerlos, y muchas otras cosas que Sunny escucha pero no atiende del todo. Por fin, tanto él como el anfitrión y entrevistador, Hefestus Fein, dan paso a las transmisiones de las cosechas. Toma aliento, para prepararse al ver de una vez por todas a sus contrincantes.

En el distrito 1, dos chicas de dieciocho años corren al mismo tiempo para presentarse voluntarias. Una tiene el cabello plateado, ojos grises desdeñosos y rostro puntiagudo, y la otra, cosa curiosa en el distrito 1, tiene la piel oscura y es más alta que la primera. Madara Greyarm, primer vencedor de los Juegos Anuales del hambre, después de pensar por un segundo escoge a la chica de pelo oscuro, quien sube triunfante y dando una mirada de desprecio a todos y todas. En la pantalla, se forman las siguientes palabras:

Clarissa Carmichael · dieciocho años · voluntaria.

El caso del chico no puede ser más distinto. Al llamar al cosechado, un niño de quince años, un sujeto rubio como la luna aparece de repente, caminando como si tal cosa, y subiendo al escenario con el rostro pétreo. Lleva gafas de marco dorado y una expresión de asco superlativo. La escolta le pregunta si se quiere presentar voluntario.

–Tsk… ¿no es evidente? –contesta, despectivo, y se pone junto a Clarissa.

Sunny no deja de mirarlo, con las manos frías y los labios secos, hasta que por fin su rostro y cuerpo se borra de la pantalla, pero se queda con su nombre.

Alabaster Faraday · dieciocho años · Voluntario.

En el distrito 2, sucede algo confuso. La chica cosechada, una muchacha de pelo negro, semblante serio y gafas, no acepta a la voluntaria, aunque el mentor, Ray Bashet, le dé la orden. Pronto, la escolta da el aviso de quién será el tributo.

Dahlia Fey · Diecisiete años · Cosechada.

El tributo masculino, enorme, con la cabeza rapada y semblante brutal, es, sin dudas, algo típico del distrito. Cuando dice su nombre, se constata eso sí que su voz es nasal, un poco aguda y menos imponente de lo que debería, pero la mirada amenazadora es lo suficientemente imponente para disuadir a cualquiera de burlarse.

Connor Edgeworth · dieciocho años · Voluntario.

Lo más llamativo del distrito 3, que pasa rápido porque al Capitolio parece importarle poco, es el chico, que al escuchar su nombre va con semblante inexpresivo, el escolta decía que parecía confiado y orgulloso, o eso hasta que, en medio del escenario, se desmaya, aplastando sus enormes lentes y torciéndolos. Tienen que lanzarle agua para despertarlo, y cuando sucede, se ve tembloroso y perdido.

Zachary Bayer · dieciocho años · Cosechado.

En el distrito 4, cosechan a una chica de dieciséis años por la que no se presentan voluntarias. Es morena, sus ojos verde mar relucen asustados y se abraza a sí misma. Sunny vería, más adelante, que era un gesto semejante al de ella misma. Mikah Odair, era su nombre. El voluntario, Ryan Connolly, es alto, guapo y sonriente. Rogelio y Hefestus comentan ya acerca de ser el más atractivo de la edición y quién sabe qué más. Robert Halloway, sentado a unos metros de Sunny, se contiene para no escupir a la pantalla.

El distrito 5 pasa sin incidentes, los cosechados tienen dieciséis y diecisiete años. En el distrito 6, la chica pelirroja, de mirada triste y ropa sucia, tiene quince y se llama Nayerly Reyne, y el cosechado es albino, con gafas y semblante serio. En el distrito 7, la muchacha sube al escenario enojada, y se niega a estrecharle la mano a su compañero, un hombretón rubio, de ojos claros y una cicatriz en la cara, bastante amenazadora. En el 8, que pasa menos rápido que los demás, es cosechada una chica ciega, de dieciséis años, a la que acompañan al escenario, y un chico de doce.

–Ay mierda. Difícil lo tiene Daniel –se le escapa a Lev, mirando al par de tributos con expresión extraña.

–No es Daniel quien estará en la arena, si me permite el atrevimiento –contesta Sunny, tensa.

Daniel Evans es el único vencedor del distrito 8, quien lleva diez años siendo mentor. Pero, por muy duro que fuese para él ver a sus dos tributos morir, eso no implicaba que no siguiese ganando dinero de su sueldo como vencedor, o disfrutando de su vida de vuelta. Si ella llegase a morir y alguien decía "pobre Lev…" ella, ella…

Lev no contesta, pues pasan los tributos del distrito 9. Catorce años la chica, de pelo castaño claro y lindos ojos. Milaryon Lestrange, de diecisiete, tiene la piel cenicienta, una nariz enorme y una mirada inexpresiva.

–Van a tener que cuidarse de él –dice de pronto Gaspar.

Sunny toma nota de aquello, aunque no le parecen más amenazadores que otros, y pasan a su distrito. No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero la habían llamado dos veces antes de que recién hubiese movimiento en el sector de los dieciocho. La plaza está en silencio, por lo cual la voz de su hermana diciendo su nombre es perfectamente audible, así como su mirada hacia atrás. Se le aprieta el pecho al verse, caminando sola con la trenza larga y el horrible vestido, hacia el escenario. Ve que Gaspar, con su cabeza de caballo y su traje de lentejuelas, intenta tocarla y ella se aparta.

Da la impresión de estar total y absolutamente aterrada, y eso le da rabia contra sí misma. Sin poder contenerse, se muerde el labio inferior, hasta que la sangre cálida y ferrosa inunda su boca. No puede creer haber hecho el ridículo de esa manera. Sus ojos se ven enormes, su reacción de "por favor no me toquen", sus ojos recorriendo la multitud… ¿qué estarían diciendo los demás de ella?

Poco importa, su cosecha es tan poco interesante que pasa rápido. A Robert Halloway le dan más pantalla, aunque tanto el presentador como el entrevistador no parecen tener de él una opinión tan favorable.

–Ah, sí, métanse lo que piensan de mí por el agujero del culo –brama el chico, dando un puñetazo al sillón… sus puños parecen acostumbrados a golpear cosas–: que los jodan, ¿verdad, Sunny?

Ella se muestra sorprendida, aún estaba ocupada sintiendo asco contra sí misma y el cómo se presentó en cadena nacional, y especialmente lo que estuviesen hablando de ella. pero de pronto, no le importa lo que crean de sí. Contesta:

–Sí.

En el distrito 11, los cosechados son delgados, mal alimentados y Lev menea la cabeza con tristeza, al mirarlos. Sunny se pregunta por un segundo si otros distritos hicieron lo mismo con ella, pero se lo saca de la mente, no es momento de pensarlo ahora. En el distrito 12, los chicos más adorables son cosechados, la niña es tan bajita como Sunny, pero rubia y con su pelo en lacitos, sus ojos azules inocentes y asustados, y el chico, con el pelo castaño un poco largo, el pecho hundido y los ojos miel. Ambos se ven perdidos, pero dulces, o eso comenta el presentador.

–Si por alguno se pueden ir para matarlos –Gaspar habla de nuevo–: que no sea por esos dos. Especialmente por la cría. Será de las que el público le tome cariño y se van a enfadar con quien la mate.

–¡Hablando de matar ahora! Los acabamos de ver, de conocer… estás enfermo –Robert se levanta, furioso–: ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Me dan asco.

Se marcha, rápido y con sus pies resonando por el suelo del tren. Robert es un huracán, imparable. A Sunny le late con fuerza un punto de la sien, pensando en el pelo rubio de la chica del 12 manchado de sangre y alguien riendo villanescamente mientras la asesina. Odia los juegos del hambre, odia pensar en aquello. Y sin embargo…

–Eh aquí las cartas que he escrito para mi gente –dice, hablándole a Lev junto a sí.

Él, que miraba hacia la puerta por dónde se había ido Robert, presta atención a su mentoreada y sonríe un poco. Su gesto cambia algo, al ver el encabezado y a quién van dirigidas. Concretamente una de ellas.

–Sunny… ¿Thomas Rocheford? –Pregunta, incrédulo.

Sabrina, que charlaba no tan amigablemente con Gaspar, presta atención, y el escolta también. Es él quien exige información.

–A ver… ¿hablas de la familia del alcalde? ¿uno de los hijos del Gran Vacuno? Quiero decir… vos habláis… vos sois… a la mierda, eso. –Gaspar se levanta rápidamente, directo a ver el sobre–: Pues sí que aquí dice Thomas Rocheford… oye, qué bonita letra, Sunny.

De repente, Sunny Tyson tiene ganas de esconderse en el baño y no salir nunca, nunca, nunca. Ni siquiera haber sido transmitida en televisión por cadena nacional con un vestido horrendo, o parecer asustada y enclenque, le había dado más vergüenza. Otros sentimientos sí, pero sentirse tan abochornada… se cubre la cara con las manos, intentando pedirse a sí misma un poco de calma, no quiere mandar al demonio su sempiterna frialdad. Logra dominarse en un tiempo corto, pero está colorada todavía.

–Thomas Rocheford y yo somos amigos –dice.

–Estás enamorada de Thomas Rocheford, el hijo del alcalde, y jugarás a estos juegos para tener suficiente dinero como para poder ser digna de amarle –dice Gaspar, encantado–: perfecto. Tenemos ángulo para ti, ya que de fuerte no puedes ir. Serás la chica enamorada.

–Me niego rotundamente –añade ella, seria, atragantándose con las palabras.

–A ver, cariño –Andryushin habla muy despacio–: Hay cosas, corazón, que las chicas de distrito como tú no le pueden negar a las personas que trabajamos en esto, como yo. Si digo que vas a ser la jodida chica enamorada de uno de esa familia de gordos, lo serás para ganar patrocinios. La muerta de hambre y el rico hacendado, venderá. Y me harás caso porque…

Sunny junta toda la rabia experimentada desde que fue cosechada, toda la furia sentida incluso desde la mañana, cuando su madre golpeó a Sammy, la rabia hacia los juegos, hacia los profesionales, hacia los que la creen un blanco fácil, y abofetea con fuerza ambas mejillas de Gaspar Andryushin, el escolta, con una sola mano, esta le duele por los dos lados pero poco le importa.

–Podré ser una plebeya piojosa de distrito, ¡Pero usted no es nadie para hablarme de esa manera! –exclama, poniéndose en pie. La diferencia no es mucha, ella es pequeña pese a todo–: He dicho que…

Gaspar se lleva una mano a la mejilla, pero sus ojos brillan con furia. Está dolorido, cierto, pero nada más.

–Sunny, por favor –Lev sostiene las cartas en la mano, pero nno les hace caso–: escucha…

–Es cierto, lejos estoy de ser Robert y su carácter que impone –dice ella, temblando–: pero no me quitarán… ninguno de ustedes me quitará… mi dignidad.

–Vas a morirte, pequeña perra –dice el escolta–: yo que solo quería ayudarte a sobrevivir en estos juegos de mierda…

Sunny le lanza una mirada despectiva, aferrándose a sus brazos en su clásica pose defensiva. Piensa en Sammy, en Thomas y en el distrito que es su vida entera, y contesta:

–Que así sea.

* * *

Tributos:

He decidido hacer una lista de veinticuatro tributos, que serán los que nos acompañarán en estos juegos del hambre. Algunos aparecerán más, otros menos, pero al menos un nombre tendrán, no quiero que sean solo un número.

Distrito 1:

Clarissa Carmichael – dieciocho años – voluntaria.

Alabaster Faraday – dieciocho años – Voluntario.

Distrito 2:

Dahlia Fey – Diecisiete años – cosechada.

Connor Edgeworth – Dieciocho años – voluntario.

Distrito 3:

Carole Hanlon – dieciséis años – cosechada.

Zachary Bayer – dieciocho años – cosechado.

Distrito 4.:

Mikah Odair – Dieciséis años – cosechada.

Ryan Connolly – dieciocho años – voluntario.

Distrito 5:

Lisa Thunder –dieciséis años – Cosechada

Alan Blake – diecisiete años – cosechado.

Distrito 6:

Nayerly Reyne – quince años – cosechada.

Marcus Armitage – diecisiete años – cosechado.

Distrito 7:

Collie Rush – diecisiete años – cosechada.

Alexander Rheon – dieciocho años – cosechado.

Distrito 8:

Lanna Peters – Dieciséis años – cosechada.

Angus Sutherland – doce años – cosechado.

Distrito 9:

Emily Felton – catorce años – cosechada.

Milaryon Lestrange – diecisiete años – cosechado.

Distrito 10:

Sunny Tyson – dieciocho años – cosechada.

Robert Halloway – diecisiete años – cosechado.

Distrito 11:

Serenity Ross – trece años – cosechada.

James "Jimmy" Ender – diecisiete años – cosechado.

Distrito 12:

Karen Tuk – quince años – cosechada.

Miles Near – quince años – cosechado.

* * *

Nota:

Ahora sí, tenía tantas ganas de ventilar por fin este capítulo. La bofetada de Sunny… OMG OMG OMGGGG. La tenía pensada desde el inicio de los tiempos.

No tengo ganas de responder reviews en vivo, lo haré por privado porque zzzzz. Solo gracias, Rebe, Dani, Sadder y Cath, por comentar. Gracias al resto, por leer.

De verdad, gracias. Amo demasiado este proyecto.


	6. Haciendo el ridículo en compañía

Disclaimer: ciertos personajes pertenecen a Cath Stark, ella sabrá cuáles.

Dedicatoria: a Erika (ZV), gracias por los ánimos y tu interés en la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 06: Haciendo el ridículo en compañía.

–Es bonito –Comenta Robert, a regañadientes, observando el Capitolio al amanecer desde la ventana del carro en el que los están trasladando hacia el centro de renovación.

Sunny tiene que darle la razón, con evidente tristeza. Aquellas farolas brillantes con electricidad que no parece estar supeditada a la valla que delimita el distrito o al par de horas al día en que las cosas funcionan, las calles pabimentadas con algo que no es la tierra que se mete en la nariz y que cuando llueve se encharca tanto que el agua llega hasta los pies y parece que uno anduviese descalza, los enormes edificios, son de un material más duro y bonito que la madera o el adobe. Hasta el aroma, limpio y exento de cualquier partícula de animal, es diferente. Pensándolo en frío, no añora su distrito si lo compara con aquella vida. Sus enormes ojos se beben el paisaje, intentando extrapolarlo al resto de Panem que vio a retazos por el tren. Si tan solo, si tan solo los recursos se distribuyesen equitativamente para contar con un poco de esa belleza en casa, o para que ellos pudiesen conocer lo que era una montaña rodeada de árboles, el sabor de la leche fresca de cabra o de vaca…

–¿Sun? –Robert no la sacude por el hombro, pero habla un poco más cerca de ella para captar su atención–: ¿Te estoy molestando? Si es así dime, ¿vale?

–En absoluto –sale de sus pensamientos con dificultad, está cansada y melancólica como después de haberle dado la bofetada a Andryushin–: simplemente me hallaba en cavilaciones lúgubres.

–¿en qué de qué? –Robert está sin dudas curioso, pero después añade–: bueno no importa. Ahora que estamos lejos de los mentores, dime…

Mira a los asientos de delante, donde hay dos agentes de la paz, vestidos de blanco impoluto como Thomas la mañana anterior. Uno conduce, con la vista fija en los espejos, y el otro está tecleando en su Tablet, ajeno a los chicos, no necesitan más pues las puertas están aseguradas. Los mentores y Andryushin se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar en otro taxi conducido por un solo agente.

–¿Qué has pensado sobre… sobre matar? –susurra, apegándose a ella todo cuanto puede para no ser oído. Su aliento casi le cosquillea en el cuello, cerca de la oreja. Tiene ganas de apartarse, pero no lo hace finalmente.

¿Qué ha pensado sobre matar? No tiene ni idea. Ha pensado en que no quiere morir, en que desea volver a casa, en que para eso hará cuanto esté en su mano excepto vender su dignidad, ¿pero entre ese lo que sea está quitarle la vida a otra persona? La respuesta es tan rotunda, tan absolutamente certera, que no puede evitar sentir sorpresa y horror. Sí.

–Hasta ahora no me lo había cuestionado del todo, empero yo… –musita, en el mismo tono que él, mirándolo a sus ojos azul oscuro.

Pero Robert no quiere oír a Sunny. Las personas como él, más dispuestas a hablar que a escuchar, no necesitan lo segundo sino lo primero. Él habla, primero lento y calmado, pero se va exaltando conforme suelta su parrafada.

–Cuando me cosecharon, sabes, pensé que ni de coña iba a matar… no me iba a prestar a lo que me pidieran esos bastardos hijos de puta –mira a los agentes de la paz, como retándoles a decirle algo, pero ninguno lo hace, así que prosigue–: pero, sabes, tengo que volver con mi Rosana, sabes, y con Adelina también. Así que… Andryushin me ha dicho que los patrocinadores, sabes, no invierten en tributos aburridos… y parece, sabes, parece que los tributos aburridos son los que no matan, sabes, los que no dan espectáculo y yo… Rosana…

La voz comienza a temblarle, aparta la vista de la ventana y hace el ademán de llevar la mano a su bolsillo, donde está la gorrita rosa de bebé que Sunny viera con anterioridad en el tren. No dice más, convulso, con las mejillas pálidas y los labios descoloridos.

–De manera que Andryushin te dijo que habías de matar… –Ella reflexiona a toda velocidad–: creí que estabas reacio a hacer tal cosa. –al ver el rostro demudado de su compañero, sabe que ha cometido un error a poner el dedo en la herida, pues es tal su dilema, así que pregunta, para quitar algo de hierro al asunto–: ¿Rosana es tu hija o tu mujer?

–Mi chamaca –contesta, con dolor en la voz–: cinco meses tiene, sabes… Adelina es mi mujer. Cuando se preñó la echaron de casa, ahora vive conmigo y mis padres… tengo que volver… tengo que…

Sunny se siente tan incómoda al no saber qué decir ante tal cantidad de información que ella no habría revelado a una persona desconocida, que se alegra cuando el carro se detiene ante un enorme edificio de a lo menos seis pisos llamado Centro de Renovación. Quiere abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, no enfrentarse a la mirada de ese joven que tiene a su cuidado a una cincomesina, a su mujer abandonada por la familia y que debe volver por ambas. En circunstancias así, piensa, se puede ir muy al diablo el pensamiento de libertad, de injusticia y las ganas de lucha. ¿Daría su vida y el bienestar con su hija aquel chico, Robert Halloway, por un mensaje o un sacrificio? Lo mismo que ella, no.

–Lo siento –solo le dice. No se le ocurre ninguna frase grandilocuente, el diccionario y su conocimiento sobre él no viene en su auxilio. Sus comisuras están curvadas hacia abajo.

–Vale, no importa –Robert sonríe un poco–: sabes… me das confianza, debe de ser porque apenas hablas. Habría sido cojonudo conocerte antes.

Las puertas se abren,y Sunny, con el corazón en la boca, tiene que salir prácticamente corriendo del carro para que no se le derrumbe la escena. Tanto tiempo siendo incomprendida, solitaria, marginada, y de buenas a primeras un chico normal le dice que sería bueno conocerla en los mismísimos juegos del hambre. ¿es que la cercanía de la muerte constituye relaciones más intensas? No lo tiene claro, le encantaría leer algo sobre el tema. Quizá tenga tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

Tridentia, Marla y Dessy, su equipo de preparación de tres parlanchinas, jóvenes y populares señoritas capitolinas, terminan con ella poco antes de las 4.00 de la tarde, después de recibirla con un par de comentarios no tan halagadores respecto a su aspecto, pero se portaron lo suficientemente bien como para dejarla descansar y comer unos minutos antes de hidratar su piel con distintos potingues, darle un baño de sales, depilarla de cuerpo entero y arreglar su corte de cabello, que al haber sido apresurado no se preocupó por la estética. También perfilaron sus cejas, peinaron y aumentaron sus pestañas y arreglaron uñas de manos y pies.

–Creo que ya hemos terminado contigo –Dessy, la reina abeja según lo que percibe Sunny, la mira, desnuda en la camilla–: Ay Sunny, te ves hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, ¿A que sí, chicas?

Tridentia y Marla asienten a coro. La primera tiene la piel verde limón y Largo cabello azul, la segunda es pelirrosa y sus ojos son del mismo tono, pero sus voces y personalidades parecen tan idénticas que la chica, por primera vez, solo se guía por el aspecto.

–Estamos listos para llamar a Loic, entonces, qué emoción –Dessy pulsa un botón de la pared, y dice–: fase cero terminada, Loic. Está como nueva.

Tienen que esperar veinte minutos antes de que Loic Baudelaire, alto, rubio y refinado, entre cargando una gran percha cubierta por una bolsa negra. Sus labios son de un color rojo demasiado intenso como para ser natural, sin embargo no se aprecia otra modificación en su fisonomía. Besa a sus tres ayudantes en ambas mejillas antes de mirar a la chica morena y desnuda de la camilla, y su sonrisa se amplía.

–Ay, Sunny, Sunny… –canturrea, acercándose. Deposita dos besos en sus encendidas mejillas–: Loic Baudelaire, es un placer. Lev me dijo que debía ser educado contigo y así seré.

–El placer es todo mío –Sunny, tímida, sonríe un poco, olvidándose de su desnudez y de los comentarios que antes oyese sobre ella–: le agradezco de antemano el que me haya diseñado el traje.

–Palomita, es mi trabajo –Loic se ríe con afectación–: además, este año sí que he hecho algo súper, súper… especial.

Mientras el estilista desenvuelve el traje confeccionado para la joven, le comenta sobre la inspiración que había tenido. Resulta que, después de haber estado tres años en el distrito 12, al fin había sido ascendido al 10, pero su meta no era quedarse allí, por supuesto, él quería trabajar en un distrito profesional, así que se ha esforzado para hacer, en sus palabras, el mejor traje de todos. Sunny tiene que contener una sonrisa burlona, pero la empresa no es del todo exitosa, pues él se percata de su sentir. Ligeramente molesto, la desafía a disculparse en caso de no quedar boquiabierta, patidifusa y aturullada con el traje que debería llevar. Ella, hambrienta de desafíos más que de comida, acepta.

–Lo siento… debo retractarme por mi burla anterior –masculla, frente al espejo, diez minutos después.

No se trata de lo mejor que se ha visto en los juegos del hambre, ni mucho menos –no cuentan con recursos suficientes–, pero quizá ha sido lo mejor que ha visto en los tributos femeninos del distrito 10. No es una pastora, no es una vaca…

Desde la cabeza a los pies, lleva una corona blanca, que rodea toda la parte superior de su cabeza, el maquillaje aplicado la palidece, y sus ojos están delineados en color negro y marcado. Un collar negro de cuero y con un diamante blanco rodea su garganta. Negros son también los guantes largos, y las telas negras cortadas en medias lunas, que caen por sobre la tela blanca del vestido. Pese a la blancura del fondo del vestido abultado desde la cintura y que llega hasta sus pies, el corpiño es negro y apretado, con un poco de esponja para hacerla ver con más pecho. Además, Desde su cintura hasta sus pies hay un rectángulo negro que tiene bordados rombos blancos. Sin dudas posibles, ha sido el traje más trabajado que ella ha visto en uno olvidado como es el suyo.

–Date la vuelta, majestad –dice Loic, encantado con su reacción–: esperaba que… no sé, me abrazaras de agradecimiento, pero Lev me advirtió que eras raramente arisca.

–Yo… –Sunny vuelve a mirarse al espejo. No solo es una reina, también, por efecto de la corona, parece una ficha de ajedrez–: ¿Usted averiguó… el juego que tanto le gusta a nuestro distrito?

–¡Fue Bonnie, la estilista de Halloway pero sí! Lo averiguamos, para hacer algo innovador –él, emocionado, la mira de pies a cabeza con la admiración de un trabajo bien hecho–: espera, falta algo más para que esté completo.

De la bolsa negra, extrae el último accesorio. Se trata de una pequeña espada, sin casi ningún ornamento, el mango es negro y blanco su filo de cerámica. Sunny la sopesa, y hace un movimiento con ella, como cortando algo invisible. Solo con verla se sabe perfectamente que no posee ninguna técnica en el arte de la espada.

Tridentia, Marla y Dessy son convocadas, con el fin de admirar a la chica y los progresos hechos con ella. las tres, entusiasmadas, se toman fotografías con ella, tratándola casi como si fuese una celebridad. Sunny se ve incapaz de sonreír, en parte por la vergüenza y también por la cólera, muy asombroso podrá ser el traje pero no quita lo esencial. Van a matarla. Las mismas tres chicas populares y sonrientes que ahora, mientras Loic sostiene la Tablet, a rodean con sonrisas, van a vitorear a Alabaster Faraday cuando la ensarte con su espada. Si es que acaso tiene una. Y no piensa en otro profesional porque únicamente su nombre recuerda, cómo no iba a recordarlo, si…

–Se hace tarde, Sunny, debemos ir a los establos –Loic interrumpe la sesión de marujeo, para suerte de la muchacha–: ¿te encuentras bien?

Su primera respuesta es decir que no, obviamente no. Está en los juegos del hambre, su escolta prácticamente la sentenció a muerte y las tres chicas a su lado no dejan de recordarle una camaradería que no ha tenido ni tendrá, pero no lo dice. A fin de cuentas se ve bien, ha de ir siguiendo un paso cada vez y ahora es el de ser la reina.

–Todo bien.

* * *

Robert Halloway no está en los establos todavía, y eso la inquieta indeciblemente pues teme que se haya presentado un inconveniente en forma de la boca del chico metiéndole en problemas de nuevo. Lo piensa con desaprobación de la seguidora de las normas que es, mas recuerda que la única que se extralimitó con un ciudadano del Capitolio fue ella, al abofetear a Gaspar, y la desaprobación se va de un plumazo. Los chicos del distrito 9 están vestidos de panaderos, con delantal, gorra y polvo que se asemeja a la harina coloreando sus manos y rostro. La chica, de catorce años, sonríe a Sunny, y el sujeto le dedica un saludo y una reverencia burlona, pero no dicen nada.

Una de las puertas se abre, dejando pasar a un estilista tomando del brazo a una chica bajita, de ojos azules y completamente desnuda, a excepción del polvo negro que tinta todo su cuerpo e impide que sus partes privadas sean visibles. Ella va asustada y muy enojada.

–¡Qué vergüenza! Todos se van a reír de mí –está diciendo, con voz quejumbrosa pero dulce–: se nota que no se esforzaron nadita de nada, carbón… ¡Mírala a ella! Ese sí que es un estilista que se esfuerza.

La chica del distrito 12 señala a Sunny con la mirada, quien, seria y señorial, sostiene su espada de mentira. En su rostro se ve la tristeza por su ausencia de traje, y es tan pequeña que la chica no puede evitar pensar en Sammy. Sabe bien que Karen Tuk tiene quince años –o eso decía en la cosecha, cuando la vio por televisión–, sin embargo así, mordiéndose el labio al borde de las lágrimas, parece tan infantil y vulnerable… no es justo, no es para nada justo. La rabia invade a Sunny de nuevo, y tiene que contenerse. No quiere volver a cometer un exabrupto.

La chica, Karen, se acerca a Sunny y la mira, dispuesta a decir algo, pero en aquel momento en que se abre otra puerta y aparece una estilista, conduciendo a un muchacho de pecho hundido, semblante alicaído y cuerpo desnudo tiznado de negro.

–¡Miles! –Grita Karen, apartándose y yendo hacia su compañero. Pese a su desnudez, a la vulneración del espacio personal y todas aquellas cosas en que Sunny habría reparado, la rubia lo abraza con fuerza.

Su compañero, sorprendido, le devuelve el abrazo y le acaricia la espalda desnuda. Ella habla mucho y muy rápido, pero parece más repuesta después de aquello.

–Compañerismo –Dice el joven del distrito 9, el de la cara manchada de harina y la enorme nariz–: si hay alguien haciendo el ridículo contigo, tienes más valor para afrontarlo. Capitolio, me has enseñado algo nuevo.

–Qué dices, 9, deja de mascullar –la chica del 7, de pelo castaño y vestida en un atavío de hojas entrelazadas, lo mira brevemente hacia atrás–: no son los únicos que hacen el ridículo.

–Tú y yo, por empezar –el sujeto del 9 sonríe a la chica–: yo no digo lo contrario. O nos lo tragamos o no lo hacemos. Yo me lo estoy tragando, ¿y tú?

La chica del distrito 7, Collie Rush, le contesta algo, pero Sunny se pone a meditar en esa pregunta con una sensación de opresión en el pecho. La corona demasiado grande ya le está pesando en la cabeza, la boca le duele, metafóricamente, de todo cuanto ha tenido que tragar. Da igual que su traje destaque medianamente, quizá en lo práctico no porque podrá conseguirse algo más de pantalla o patrocinios, empero, en lo teórico y abstracto no importa.

Abrazada a sí misma, con la espada sujeta entre el pliegue del codo, es que la encuentra Robert, que aparece de repente acompañado por su estilista, Bonnie Dorsey, de esponjoso pelo rizado y pendientes enormes en sus orejas. el tributo masculino del distrito 10 lleva una corona tan grande como la de ella, pero en color negro, tanto como los pantalones, la camisa y botas largas. Sus guantes son de un color tan níveo como la capa por fuera, sin embargo, esta por dentro es cuadriculada en blanco y negro. Tiene un gran cinturón cuadriculado blanco y negro, sin ornamento alguno. En su mano derecha, en lugar de llevar el gorrito de bebé, porta una espada con los colores invertidos a los de Sunny, el mango blanco y el filo negro.

–¡Te ves genial! –No puede evitar decir él, con admiración–: sí que han hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros.

Sunny le dirige una mirada de advertencia, intentando que hable más bajo o algo por el estilo, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El sujeto del distrito 9 lo ha escuchado bastante bien.

–Alardea frente a la chica desnuda y tiznada de negro, seguro ella opina igual –murmura, con retintín.

–Aquello está fuera del rango de nuestra incunvencia –se entromete Sunny.

–No es necesario usar palabras tan repipis para decir que te importa un rábano lo que pase con nosotros –el sujeto del 9, mirándola con desdén, rechina los dientes–: pero oye, no te culpo. De haber ido con un traje tan trabajado me estaría orinando en todos ustedes. Como no lo tengo, malmeto. Soy así.

–¡Pues eso que haces es muy feo! Me estás haciendo sentir mal –la chica desnuda del 12 lo mira, enojada–: tranquilos chicos del 10, yo los apoyo. La culpa es de nuestros estilistas, que son subnormales.

–Efectivamente –añade Sunny, mientras que.

–¡Así se habla! –Exclama Robert.

Una queja unánime de los estilistas allí presentes, denotan que ninguno parece de acuerdo con tales aseveraciones, pero el daño ya está hecho. El chico del 9, incluso la chica tímida compañera suya, y la furiosa chica del 7 secundan. Lisa Thunder, del distrito 5, vestida con un traje plateado y nada más, también se une. La chica del distrito 3, vestida como una muñeca mecánica, no dice mucho por su propio traje, que parece bien logrado, pero se une en favor de los demás.

En poco rato, todos están gritando fanfarrias en contra de los estilistas descuidados, el poco amor al trabajo, los trajes feos –o ningún traje y el polvo negro–, el decoro, y hasta los juegos del hambre. Robert le quita la espada a Sunny y blande ambas en el aire, y hasta ella se ve empatizando, con la sangre ardiéndole. ¿Cuándo se había sentido así? No lo sabe. Su traje, al menos, ni siquiera es horrible. Pero debe unirse, necesita unirse a esa turba enfurecida. No grita, ni salta, pero sí se manifiesta alzando el puño, es todo lo que alguien así de reservada puede hacer. Llegan los profesionales, los del distrito 4 primero, como siempre vestidos en motivos marinos, ella con una ornamentada cola de sirena, con conchas en los pechos, y él de tritón, a torso desnudo. Los del distrito 2 van en cotas de malla, tanto él como ella, y los del 1…

–Vaya, tenemos doble reino, competencia –grita el tipo del 9, panadero.

El rey Alabaster va vestido en azul, con una capa un poco más oscura y un grueso cinturón de oro, y una corona mucho más pequeña, que la portada por los reyes ganaderos, decorada con toda la fastuosidad de las joyas del distrito. La reina Clarissa lleva un vestido azul de mangas largas y anchas, brillantes en el corpiño y su corona tan engalanada como la de Alabaster. Él lleva un cetro, y ella, una espada.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Grita el tipo del distrito 2. Habría sonado imponente de no tener tal vocecilla gangosa.

–¡No ocio, no desdén, a los estilistas qué les den! –Grita Karen Tuk a todo pulmón, secundada por Collie y el tipo del 9. También Robert grita. Sunny acompasa cada palabra con un puñetazo al aire. Últimamente le están dando ganas de golpear, aunque sea la nada.

"No te unas a la masa. Ahora, para", dice una voz en su cabeza. Una voz culta, elegante y despectiva de varón que conoce bien. Baja la mano, un segundo antes de que las puertas se abran, y seis agentes de la paz, pistolas en mano, entren en escena. La gente no se calla, Robert no se calla, pero alguien más sí lo ha hecho, los ojos astutos de Sunny se percatan, siendo los únicos. El sujeto del distrito 9 se ha centrado en sus asuntos, mirándose los zapatos, ni bien ha visto asomar un blanco.

–¡Se callan! –Una voz, más autoritaria que la de Connor Edgeworth, corta el motín. El silencio es total después de aquello.

–Me he quedado con sus caras, rebeldes de mierda –dice el agente.

Sunny no siente el deseo de abrazarse a sí misma por el miedo, esta vez no. si bien no la han visto –sabe que no–, se mantiene firme y desafiante. Sabe bien que tienen razón al protestar, aunque el traje sea una excusa. Protestan por el mero hecho de estar allí y ahora.

Los coches, tanto como los caballos, llegan. El distrito 1 va en asientos que se asemejan a hermosos tronos, adornados con lujosas telas y con piedras, por supuesto. Piedras por doquier.

–¡Métanse esas piedras por el culo! –Grita Robert, mientras la reina Clarissa, feliz, y el rey Alabaster, circunspecto, montan en el carro.

Collie, distrito 7, le alza el puño derecho. Su compañero de distrito, sin embargo, cruje los nudillos. También va vestido con hojas, pero lleva el torso musculoso desnudo. Zachary Bayer, de muñeco mecánico como su compañera, suben a su carro y parten en seguida. El desfile ha comenzado y los ánimos están demasiado caldeados entre los desfilantes. Los dos profesionales restantes son algo más tímidos, al menos ella que tiene sus ojos asustados de sirena, cuando se marcha desde los establos hacia fuera montada en su carro. Lisa Thunder, del distrito 5, y su compañero hacen un gesto y se van. Nayerly Reyne, distrito 6, tiene la cabeza abajo y si Sunny viese las comisuras de su boca, encontraría idéntico reflejo de las propias. Ella y él, vestidos de maquinistas de tren, se marchan. Le toca a Collie Rush y Alexander, que parecen ser los que peor se llevan de todos los compañeros. El distrito 8, la chica ciega y el niño pequeño, vestidos con gracia pero sin tema definido, se van. El distrito 9 con tan ladino personaje, se va, no sin que Milaryon eche una mirada al resto de tributos. Sonríe, y se podría interpretar como ánimo, pero no es así.

Los caballos de Sunny y Robert están allí. ellos, tal y como les habían comunicado sus estilistas, no tienen carro este año. Rey y reina granjero, montarán.

* * *

Nota:

Espero les haya gustado este. No tenía tantas ganas de escribir el presente como el anterior, pero igual.

Gracias a las que leen, a las que leen y comentan, a las que tengan planeado leer…

¡Un abrazo!


	7. Un caballo llamado Deseo (o Arre, Silver

Capítulo 07: un caballo llamado deseo (o arre, Silver)

* * *

La plaza del distrito 10 está repleta, incluso más que en el día de la cosecha. Por reglamento, ni un alma puede ausentarse durante los acontecimientos clave de los Juegos del Hambre, tales como desfile, entrevistas, baño de sangre o banquete, a no ser que se esté enfermo de gravedad o en el trabajo. Por ende, el calor de la gente, el aroma a sudor y humanidad, y las voces se dejan oír con fuerza. El ambiente es, si bien el acontecimiento no lo amerite, ostensiblemente mejor que el día anterior, cuando dos chicos, entre los cuales podrías estar tú, tu hermana, tu hijo o la chica que amas tenían probabilidades de salir elegidos. Ahora falta un año exacto, se puede estar a salvo, sonreír e incluso reír tímidamente, pensar en los trajes bonitos que se verán, y sentir compasión o cierta tristeza por los condenados del distrito 10, o algo de rabia porque el acontecimiento lleva treinta años y parece no detenerse, pero todo esto en forma lejana, a fin de cuentas están salvados todos los que allí se hallan reunidos. ¿es acaso un crimen aliviarse por vivir? En absoluto, y no cabe duda de que hay mucho alivio en el enorme sitio, al menos en la mayoría de las personas.

Ayno Rocheford termina su discurso de apertura al desfile, es mucho más corto que el tratado de la traición y los aplausos son algo más animados. Sus hijos y esposa aplauden con la misma fuerza de siempre, incluyendo a Thomas, de dieciocho años, vestido en negro y con una corbata blanca. Su pelo rubio está impecablemente ordenado, su aliento huele a menta y, pese a sus 98 kilogramos, mantiene una postura erguida y orgullosa.

Le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, mas intenta que no se denote en su expresión serena, las ojeras se notan pero nadie osaría preguntarle sobre ellas si no da cabida. Esa mañana, antes incluso de sus quehaceres, envió a uno de sus inquilinos en búsqueda de Sammy Dean, con una canasta con huevos, leche, fruta y miel. Se lo había prometido a su mejor amiga, y pensaba cumplir. El sujeto era de confianza, aunque Thomas ni supiera su nombre, al menos su padre hablaba bien de él. Pensaba enviarlo cada día a constatar las condiciones de la niña hasta que Sunny regresase con ellos. Y en el improbable caso de que no lo hiciese…

La pantalla se enciende, dando paso al escudo de Panem, el cuerno de la abundancia. Suena el himno y Thomas canta con el respeto que su padre le enseñó a fingir desde muy pequeño, hasta que no se nota y parece ferviente y admirado. Poco le importa lo que piense el populacho sobre sí mismo, no obstante las palabras, ahora mismo, poseen menos sentido que nunca. Panem perdurará por los años ¿a qué precio? No es uno que Thomas tuviese ganas de pagar.

–¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas! –Los altavoces resuenan con la atronadora voz de Rogelio Grez, presentador de los juegos. Viste con un traje negro de confección muy parecida a la de Thomas, pero su cabello rojo en punta destaca demasiado–: estamos aquí en la plaza de Capitol Hill, ¡todo está enardecido!

la pantalla muestra unas imágenes de gente horrenda y multicolor, en pie, sentadas o saltando, algunos con enormes pancartas proclamando a sus favoritos. Un "Alabaster te amo" rodeado de corazones, otro "Connor te keremos ganando" sujeto por un trío de chicos llenos de piercings, un "Dahlia demuéstralo" y más. Thomas mira solo por un segundo, tanta estridencia le molesta a la vista. Se taparía también los oídos, intentando escapar de la infernal cacofonía, pero sería contrario al decoro y se contiene.

–No hay nada para Sunny –comenta Edward Rocheford, hermano mayor de Thomas.

–Tse… –intenta demostrar su indiferencia, pero no la siente. Efectivamente no hay nada que la proclame, y no es que piense que ella se desanimaría porque aquellas amebas incultas no aprecien su valía.

–Tranquilo, seguro que… –Edward comienza.

–Cállate –le espeta, cortante–: no estoy de ánimo para escuchar tus mofas sin sentido ahora.

–No me iba a burlar, imbécil, que yo también estoy preocupado por esa chica –Edward, que disfrutaba tanto tomándole el pelo, luce serio ahora–: no te cagues la onda pensando en vainas que…

–¡Hazme el favor de no expresarte de esa forma! –con un resoplido de indignación, Thomas se aparta de su hermano mayor, y cruza los voluminosos brazos sobre su barriga. No como Sunny, piensa, cuando ella se aferra con sus pequeñas manos a sus brazos, se abraza atemorizada. Él solo los cruza y ya, no está asustado.

Qué idiotez, evidentemente lo está. No va a negarse eso, la negación es para los débiles psicológicamente o para los disminuidos intelectual y emocionalmente. Él enfrenta sus sentimientos con todos los recursos que tenga a mano, por suerte y por haberlos cultivado cuenta con bastantes.

Pasan a unas tomas del centro de renovación, con todas sus ventanas iluminadas y más periodistas y gente agolpándose en las calles. El Capitolio todo ha salido a ver a los 24 tributos, ¿qué tan ocioso se puede estar? Ni siquiera su familia, con diferencia la poseedora de más recursos en el distrito, pueden darse el lujo de parar de trabajar. Sin contar con que seguramente esos elaborados peinados no son cosa de dos minutos.

–¡Y el distrito 1 se está preparando para salir del establo! –Hefestus Fein, anfitrión, habla con su tono ligeramente más agudo y el acento afectado–: ¡ahí están!

Efectivamente. Saliendo del establo, con caballos blancos como la nieve y el carro decorado como un par de tronos, los reyes del distrito 1 saludan a la multitud, ella sonriendo, y él serio. Thomas no deja de mirar al sujeto de dieciocho años, de cabello plateado y ojos azules despectivos que, con aire indolente, arroja puñados de monedas a la multitud de un saco que hay a sus pies. Ella también las arroja, pero con más gracia y soltura. La gente enloquece, tanto en la plaza de Capitol Hill como fuera de los establos. Los trajes son tan hermosos que hasta en el distrito 10 la gente está emocionada.

–Oye, Thomas… ese tipo se parece a ti, no? como con treinta kilos de menos pero –Edward señala al rey vestido de azul–: tiene la misma cara de hemorroides anales, ¡Y las mismas gafas!

–Tse… un aire tiene –reconoce, sin poder evitarlo. Flaco y atractivo, Alabaster Faraday podría haber sido él si no se diera a la buena comida y a la buena vida. Ni siquiera tiene cara de imbécil, pero seguramente lo sea; se presentó voluntario después de todo.

El distrito 2, con el sujeto que al parecer mide cerca de dos metros y tiene una calva brillante y la chica de pelo negro y pequeños lentes, van vestidos de armaduras, bastante pesadas, y mientras él lleva un escudo enorme ella porta una espada.

–¡Y estos son Connor Edgeworth y Dahlia Fey, demostrándonos la fuerza de su distrito! –Exclama Rogelio, hiperventilando. La gente arroja flores, y un oso de peluche le aterriza a Dahlia Fey en el regazo. Ella, ligeramente sonriente, se inclina y lo alza al público.

"pequeña ameba insensata –piensa Thomas, con infinito desdén–: en ediciones pasadas te habrían arrojado tomates, huevos podridos o piedras. A Madara Greyarm, en la primera edición, le arrojaron una piedra que le rompió dos dientes. ¿la alzarías al público, pequeña, retrasada y vendida espécimen?" El veneno que le invade, es imposible de contener. Por suerte, enfocan a los del distrito 3 emergiendo de los establos, y deja de pensar en los voluntarios. Carole Hanlon y Zachary Bayer van vestidos de muñecos a cuerda, y eso es tan simbólico para uno de los distritos más rebeldes de Panem, que Thomas se ve forzado a resoplar nuevamente. Por suerte, ninguno sonríe, el chico parece a punto de volver a desmayarse y la niña tiene los ojos clavados en sus manos. Como tales, les dan la cuota de pantalla mínima y pasan al siguiente distrito. No fueron tan muñecos como se figuraban en el Capitolio, de lo contrario les habría visto sonriendo y saludando. ¿cómo se lo habrían tomado en el 3? Thomas espera rebelión y sabe que no la habrá, por la misma razón que no se rebelan su padre y él. Demasiado pocos.

El distrito 4 es de los que más pantalla obtiene, en parte por los pechos de Mikah Odair, cubiertos solo por unas conchas marinas bañadas en oro, y una cola de sirena plateadas, y por Ryan Connolly, cuyo pelo anteriormente castaño fue tintado de verde para verse como un tritón. Él lleva un tridente en las manos, pero ella parece perdida y asustada. Thomas recuerda que fue cosechada y el respeto que siente hacia ese distrito crece un poco, considerando que no hay dos estúpidos sino uno solo. La gente enloquece, les lanzan flores y alzan las pancartas con el nombre de Ryan, y eso le hace sentir de nuevo desasosiego. ¿recordarán acaso ellos, lo que significaba el desfile hace veinte años? ¿el significado habrá mudado radicalmente? No lo cree, pero la evidencia es incuestionable. Ahora los chicos de distrito sonríen, patéticos, esperando unas migajas de dinero lanzadas por los empresarios cual súbditos plebeyos con las monedas de Faraday. Si Sunny se convierte en una, ¡Ay! si ella se rebaja de tal forma…

Los distrito pasan en un borrón. Los primeros, vestidos en trajes plateados simples, y los otros, disfrazados de maquinistas, no llaman la atención de nadie y tal como con Sunny, no hay pancartas con sus nombres. La chica del 6 está al borde de las lágrimas, que por fin ruedan por sus mejillas cuando alguien le arroja una flor, y es el momento en que dejan de enfocarla para no transmitirla más. Thomas piensa mucho en esa lágrima y en sus cabellos rojos recogidos, aunque no existan para el Capitolio. Le reprocha el haber llorado, es exactamente lo que esa gente quiere y como tal no hay que darles en el gusto, pero nada puede decirle.

–¡Collie Rush y Alexander Rheon del distrito 7! –Proclama Hefestus.

Vestidos de hojas, solo llaman la atención porque el sujeto, enorme y fuerte, saluda y sonríe a la multitud. Se enfoca a las pancartas con su nombre, la mayoría sostenidas por chicas de la edad de Sunny, y a Thomas le da asco seguir mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo. ¿qué le pasa al Capitolio con la gente en cueros? La chica sonríe y saluda lo justo, aunque se nota que son emociones fingidas.

Del distrito 8 y el 9 no hay demasiado que decir, al menos para Thomas; la chica ciega y el niño pequeño están vestidos para transmitir inocencia e indefensión, y lo cierto es que se consigue bastante el efecto. Se trata algo triste, pero esos dos niños podrían servir de escalones a Sunny. Dos menos, piensa. Dos menos para que Sunny desbanque al rey de la colina y sea la próxima. El distrito 9, los panaderos, más de lo mismo. Poca pantalla, el chico tiene los labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa no del todo amistosa, y la niña, casi al otro extremo del carro, parece sacudir tanto la mano que seguro se le dislocará.

"No sonrían así, amebas, se están burlando, cómo se burlan de ustedes…" piensa. Thomas soporta las pocas burlas que le dirigen solo por saber que está en la cima, ¿qué pasa con ellos, los del bote? ¿Cómo tienen valor para sonreír mientras les lanzan cosas?

–¡Y el distrito 10, Sunny Tyson y Robert Halloway! –Exclama Hefestus. El distrito en pleno contiene la respiración. Thomas aprieta los puños, a ver a qué tipo de humillación sometieron a sus compatriotas esta vez, y peor aún, a su mejor amiga…

No van en carro. Primero la enfocan a ella, en un enorme caballo blanco de crines negras, quizá tintadas, sujetando las riendas también negras. Lleva las piernas a un lado de la silla de montar y le da con los talones, con la soltura y maestría de quien sabe hacerlo. Una espada de mango negro y filo blanco está blandida hacia el cielo, Sunny saluda con ella, aunque sus comisuras están rectas y sus enormes ojos delineados en el frente.

Robert, a su lado, luce mucho más desgarbado, monocromo como ella, con los ojos en la multitud, chispeantes de rabia. Alguien le lanza flores y él las arroja de vuelta, con furia, no sin antes romperlas. Se gana que le dejen de enfocar y solo aparezca Sunny, majestuosa, cabalgando con brío, la corona enorme balanceándose, los ojos un poco llorosos. Un sujeto de cabello morado le lanza un corazón de felpa, mientras grita, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser captado por el micrófono.

–¡Ahora apuesto por ti, y que me jodan por esta pancarta que dice Connor! –pisa el cartel que antes sostenía en la mano, mientras intenta ponerse junto al caballo. Sunny maniobra para aminorar la marcha, y así no hacerle daño. luego lo esquiva y sigue cabalgando, Las flores caen a su paso. No ha sonreído ni una vez, y solo el gesto mecánico de su espada deja ver que sabe que está siendo observada. Por lo demás, solo monta y avanza.

–¡Thomas, mira, la siguen enfocando! –Edward le agarra el brazo con tanta fuerza que, a la mañana siguiente, vería cardenales allí, pero ni los siente ahora.

–Bien hecho –Dice, mirándola fijamente, desde sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio de montar hasta su hermoso vestido de reina–: sabes… ¿sabes cómo se habrán enterado acerca del ajedrez?

No se imagina al Capitolio conociendo ese ejercicio del distrito, practicado tanto en los bares de mala muerte como en su propia casa. Algunas piezas eran de madera horrible y el tablero ni hablar, otras, como la suya, de un material más caro y consistente, pero de todos modos. ¿Cómo lo sabían en el Capitolio?

–Vaya… –Rogelio se pregunta en voz alta, respondiendo las inquietudes de Thomas–: ¿Por qué los del distrito 10 irán vestidos de esa manera? ¡Parece que Loic y Bonnie tendrán mucho que respondernos!

–Parece cosa de los estilistas –Edward mira a Sunny con alegría–: Se ve muy linda, ¿a que sí?

Thomas gruñe y prefiere no responder. Que se vea linda o no, cuya contestación es tan lógica que ni siquiera tiene ganas de pronunciarlo en voz alta, no es lo importante. Está vestida de ficha, de pieza, lo cual tiene un par de implicaciones. En primer lugar, si la están denigrando pocos se darán cuenta, ambos, por supuesto, entre otras personas… y ella está jugando. Lo ve en su mirada, Sunny jugará, no se ha rendido, allí está, aunque ya no aparezca en la pantalla, con sus ojos brillantes y su corona. No se ha dejado vencer por la tristeza, como la chica del distrito 6, o por la furia, como su inútil compañero de distrito, ni (aquello es tan indefectiblemente malo que, si la hubiese visto hacerlo…) se ha dejado llevar por la pusilanimidad de otros, dedicando sonrisas complacientes. Ella sabe que tiene que actuar como ficha para volver, como él tiene que callarse y aplaudir a su padre con los discursos que pronuncia.

–Bien hecho, bien hecho, bien hecho, Sunny…

En tanto muestran a los sujetos del distrito 11, él recuerda aquel día, tres años atrás, el primer día en que Sunny montó un caballo. Fue un sábado, ella había ido a verle otra vez. Los mastines ladraron de esa forma tan especial que solo hacían con ella, y él, montando en sus tierras y trabajando en un par de cosas, lo supo. Encaminó a Silver, su enorme caballo color de plata, a la cerca, y allí estaba, ¿cuánto medía entonces? ¿1,45? Algo más, algo menos, mientras que él la sobrepasaba en tanto… en altura, peso y dinero, nada más.

Se detuvo él entonces, con el silbato de plata revotando contra su voluminoso pecho. Llevaba un cinturón, una cantimplora y el sudor perlaba su pelo rubio.

–Hola –había dicho, agitado. Su voz estaba cambiando, su cuerpo también, pero a Sunny la saludó como siempre.

–Hola –ella se apoyaba en un pie y otro alternativamente.

–Estoy trabajando, he de hacer unas cosas un poco complicadas. Mi padre confía en que lo pueda resolver para la tarde –aclaró. Ella bajó su cabeza, y él, sobre el enorme caballo, la vio muy pequeña–: Ven conmigo, si así deseas. Te presto un caballo.

–Ignoro todo acerca de montar –la pastorcita de ovejas alzó la cabeza de nuevo, orgullosa.

–Lo tengo presente. Mas sé, así y todo, que aprenderás rápido –Thomas abrió la cerca–: móntate en Silver. Caminaré.

Más ágilmente de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado dada su condición, Thomas descendió del caballo, salpicándose barro en las hermosas botas. Arregló los estribos de la silla para su acompañante, a la que comenzaba a llamar amiga en su fuero interno, y aguardó.

–Me da miedo, es muy grande –dijo ella, acercándose.

–Trepas montañas y lo son más –él no entendía el problema.

–Las montañas no muerden –razonó–: ni dan coces.

–Este es mío. Lo amaestré yo.

–Lo cual no invalida mis afirmaciones anteriores –Sunny puso las manos en sus caderas.

–No te atrevas a poner en duda mi capacidad de amaestrar caballos, bastante superior a la tuya en…

La chica, dando un salto ágil, puso la pierna izquierda en el estribo, se tomó de la silla de montar y se impulsó hacia delante, con rostro serio y desafiante, picándolo. Casi, casi lo consigue, de no ser porque el impulso fue muy pobre y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. Silver, inquieto, giró la cabeza. Sunny se sorprendió y a punto estuvo de caer, con su zapato gastado enganchado en el estribo. Thomas, rápido, la tomó de la ropa para frenar la caída e hizo impulso hacia arriba para sentarla en la silla, bruscamente por el contacto indirecto, pero al menos no cayó. Ella se quejó suavemente, aferrándose a su chaleco de montar por unos segundos. Algo pasó, sus miradas se cruzaron entre que ella se quejaba, lo aferraba y él terminaba de soltarla, pero Thomas sintió como si se hubiese saltado dos comidas. El corazón le martilleó lento y pesado, y los ojos de Sunny seguían fijos en los suyos.

–¿Qué? –ella retomó su tono desafiante, aunque su voz sonaba un poco lejana–: ayúdame con el estribo derecho, por favor… no lo encuentro.

Thomas rodeó el caballo, soltando un resoplido, y en un tris le acomodó el zapato en el estribo. Por primera vez, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para verla, sobre su enorme animal. Le gustó lo que estaba viendo, y fue extraño porque Sunny le había parecido muchas cosas en esos casi tres años, pero una visión que se podría pasar contemplando por algún tiempo, más o menos largo, no era una de aquellas… hasta aquel día.

–Ahora te daré indicaciones, síguelas –dijo, echando a andar–: cuando lleguemos a uno de los establos te daré un caballo más pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a su establo, y ella descendió de Silver airosamente,, Thomas ya había reconocido ante el tribunal de su propia consciencia (el más importante, para él) que le gustaba esa pequeña plebeya de la trenza azabache. Tres años más tarde, la cosecharían, sin que él hubiese dado en pos de ella ni un solo paso.

–Qé humillación, ¡qué humillación! –Edward, enojado, miraba la pantalla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Thomas sale del mar de sus recuerdos, para ver a los chicos del distrito 12, completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro. Allí está, las máscaras caídas, todas las intenciones develadas por fin. No es un desfile, es una burla. No es un entretenimiento, sino un castigo. No son concursantes jugándosela para ganar, son mendigos arrastrándose para que por favor no les dejen morir. Siente una rabia feroz al ver a ambos chicos sonriendo y saludando con la mano, especialmente al chico, y de vez en cuando a él mismo doblándose para toser.

El desfile termina entonces, con el himno de Panem resonando otra vez y vistas de los 24 tributos en el centro de entrenamiento, donde, por lo que él sabe, tendrá lugar la fiesta de todos los años, entre tributos, mentores, escoltas y vigilantes. Se llamaba la fiesta de la paz y la habían celebrado desde los primeros juegos, antes de que los jóvenes supiesen que habían sido convocados al Capitolio para matarse, y desde entonces seguía siendo una tradición su celebración. Mientras resuena el himno siguen mostrando a los tributos en el hall de entrada, allí están los reyes azules junto con el resto de profesionales, Alabaster separado de los demás y mirando a todos con expresión de asco superlativo, y allí está Sunny, ya sin aferrarse a sí misma, junto a su mentor, Lev Abercowney. Thomas la mira, sabiendo que solo en las entrevistas volverá a saber de ella. hay muchos contricantes más fuertes pero está seguro de que ninguno es más desafiante y más poco dado a perder. Si solo fuese por competitividad, Sunny Tyson ya estaría de vuelta.

Alguien le hace una seña para que se acerque. Lo conoce, por supuesto, es Fabian Galton, vencedor del año 17. Se había quedado en el distrito, cosa que se puede permitir desde la victoria de Lev Abercowney. Cada año son dos mentores quienes van al Capitolio y uno el que se queda. Aquel, al parecer, era el turno de Fabian.

Thomas no tiene ninguna intención de ir, si él está interesado en hablarle pues que sea quien se acerque. Poco después así lo hace, el hombre se abre camino entre la gente para, al parecer, hablar con el hijo del alcalde. Sus ojos sombreados y con bolsas, la piel pálida y su expresión, le dejan ver que al parecer no tiene muy buenas noches.

–Thomas Rocheford ¿no? –Pregunta, después del apretón de manos de rigor. El joven asiente–: me han enviado esto para ti.

Le entrega un grueso sobre, que al parecer contiene una carta. Thomas lo mira, con cierta curiosidad. "Thomas Rocheford", dice con una letra bastante conocida que le hace sentir un escalofrío. Es de ella. ella. ella. ella.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Pregunta, ásperamente, sosteniendo el sobre con firmeza.

–Me lo envió su mentor, vía escáner –contesta–: yo solo lo imprimí y te lo doy. También hay una para su hermana y otra para su madre, pero ya las entregué. A veces Lev hace esas cosas, yo no estoy de acuerdo porque a veces, cuando los tributos mueren, los familiares pueden… ¿estás bien?

Fabian le mira atentamente, sosteniendo su hombro. Thomas está tan lejos de allí que se despide en modo automático, sin olvidar preguntar por la hermana de su amiga, que al parecer está bien. Llega a su casa, viendo todo en monocromo, y su hermano le nota tan silencioso que ni siquiera tiene ánimos de meterse con él. Sunny estaría en una fiesta, con veintitrés desconocidos que podrían matarla en un par de días. Pero ella… le había dejado otra cosa, además de la trenza que yace guardada en su cajón. Algo.

Se encierra en su habitación, se da su habitual ducha vespertina, lava sus dientes, y recién recuerda que se ha olvidado de comer. Sin embargo, el estómago no le gruñe, será luego, tendrá que ser pues no recuerda la última vez que se saltó una comida… quizá nunca. Se dirige a la biblioteca, toma de allí la única lámpara de electricidad que hay en la casa junto con la alargadera, y se las lleva a su habitación de nuevo. Las manos apenas le tiemblan un poco cuando abre el sobre que quizá sean las últimas palabras de su amiga dirigidas hacia él.

"Querido Thomas:

Es para mí sumamente extraño escribir dichas palabras, pero en aras de la formalidad son un buen comienzo. Hay algo que te escribiré porque nunca te dije, mas lo haré ahora sin rodeos. Yo…"

* * *

Nota:

Gracias a todas por leer. Sobre tu duda, Dani, te la respondí por mensaje, perdón si no quedó lo suficientemente claro en el capítulo anterior, pero aquí sí lo aclaré mejor para evitar futuras confusiones. ¡Gracias por hacérmelo notar! :3

Con suerte, mañana será el siguiente capítulo, la fiesta de los tributos. Para ser sincera, es lo que más he tenido ganas de escribir, me encantará llegar a eso.

Abrazos.


	8. estupidez y jugo de granadas

Capítulo 08: estupidez y jugo de granada.

* * *

El salón de la Fiesta de la Paz está repleto de personas que no tienen ninguna importancia para Alabaster Faraday. Es más, la fiesta ni siquiera le interesa; está cansado, con sueño y un poco de hambre. Sin embargo, desde que decidiera presentarse como voluntario, a los quince años, sabía que este momento llegaría. Y eh aquí el Señor Momento, con su voz estridente y su discurso aburrido, el señor momento que camina demasiado despacio y parece no querer irse. Estúpidas fiestas, que le hacen divagar. Estúpida corona dorada, que le hace doler un poco la cabeza y estúpido Christian Stark, su profesor y vencedor de los vigesimoséptimos juegos del hambre, que ni bien entrar al salón se ha detenido a charlar con su amorcito. A propósito, ese amorcito es más estúpido todavía. Así que Alabaster se queda ahí, con los brazos rectos y la mirada en el frente, mientras Christian Stark y Lev Abercowney se dan una mirada tierna (vomitiva) y un abrazo apretado (incómodo).

–Les fue bien el desfile este año –Sonríe Christian Stark, apretándole el hombro a su compañero de cama, amante, lo que fuesen. A Alabaster le parece tan estúpida la conversación que se desconecta en el acto.

Está meditando sobre lo que hará mañana en el centro de entrenamiento, cuando oye su nombre y se centra de nuevo en la conversación. No es que le interese lo que hablan, lógicamente, pero se trata de él así que tan aburrido no puede ser.

–Es un experto en cierta arma y disciplinado, así que se presentó –dice Christian, sonriendo–: Lev, él es Alabaster, mi alumno y mentoreado personal. Alabaster, él es Lev, mi novio.

El enorme y bobalicón del distrito 10 le tiende la mano, pero Alabaster la ignora olímpicamente. Hay muchas razones por las que no tiene ninguna gana de estrechársela, y podría pasarse la noche entera divagando sobre ellas (es un idiota, lloró cuando tuvo que matar a ese niño pequeño en su edición, tiene un ojo raro, y hay tantas más…), pero no piensa en ellas y por fin, un poco desairado, el tipo baja la mano.

–Tu bestia parda de este año poco sabe de modales, eso sí –dice Lev, un poco picajoso.

–No es como si los tuyos sepan mucho, ¿eh? No te burles –Christian sonríe, dirigiéndose a la chica bajita junto a Lev–: Hola, encanto. Soy Christian Stark.

–Bienhallado sea –la chica responde con un tono serio y suave–: aunque según lo que he oído, su verdadero nombre es otro.

Christian se sonroja hasta la raíz de su pelo ensortijado, y Lev se ríe. Alabaster, incrédulo por tanta charada insustancial, piensa de nuevo en el entrenamiento. Obviamente que entrenará con el arco y la ballesta, es lo mejor que tiene, no tanto para intimidar a los demás –no hay cosa que le interese menos–, sino para calibrar la diferencia entre las armas de la academia y las del Capitolio. Vaya sorpresa que se daría si, por cualquier razón, son más duras, o más flexibles, o, en fin, distintas de cualquier otra forma. No necesita practicar con las armas de mediano alcance, pese a su diferencia cree que puede extrapolarlas. Y claramente que se sentará con la alianza profesional, aunque le parezcan unos ineptos, desde su propia compañera de distrito en adelante.

Christian Stark habla ahora con Lev, dejándoles a ellos plantados, a la chica del 10 y a él, parados frente a frente. Alabaster la mira por un segundo, recordando el estúpido berrinche que se había montado Clarissa Carmichael al ver al distrito 10 vestidos de reyes, con muchas menos joyas y opulencia, montados a caballo y con enormes coronas. Alabaster, fiel a sí mismo, la había ignorado olímpicamente, pero Clarissa era experta en hablar sola y hacer de cuentas que todos la escuchaban.

–… –la chica del 10 alza sus enormes ojos oscuros y le mira en silencio.

–… –él le echa una rápida mirada desinteresada, y pasa de ella. al menos no se ha puesto a parlotear, bien porque ni ganas.

Un par de minutos de vacío más tarde, Alabaster siente un leve tirón en su brazo. Lo aparta bruscamente, enojado por tal osadía a su espacio personal, y mira a la infractora. Con el señorial vestido azul y los rizos negros recogidos en un moño complicado, Clarissa, su compañera, está parada junto a él, con su expresión resoluta y maniaticodesquiciada que a él tanta indiferencia le causa. La mira interrogante, sin gastar saliva en preguntarle nada.

–¿Qué haces aquí todavía bajo el cinturón de Christian? –Se pone en frente suyo, mirándole desde su imponente altura–: todos ya estamos reunidos, ven.

Hace un gesto con su airosa melena, dándole la espalda e ignorando a la otra reina que yace en silencio y mirando al suelo. Alabaster sabe que su compañera se moría de ganas de hacer eso, así es de vana, asquerosamente idiota y superflua, y no halla el momento (ese Señor momento sí que lo atesorará), de que suene el gong y pueda hacer que el corazón de esa estúpida deje de latir.

Alabaster echa a andar, sin intención de quedarse allí, hasta que.

–Eres muy maleducada, ¿sabes? –Dice la chica del distrito 10.

Clarissa la mira como si fuese un insecto asqueroso en su zapato.

–Y tú apestas a vaca, ¿sabes? –contesta la profesional, en un remedo del mismo tono.

–Posiblemente –la chica del 10 sonríe, burlona, aunque Alabaster no pierda su valioso tiempo en mirarla–:no obstante, a mí se me quita bañándome.

Clarissa responde algo, seguramente, pero Alabaster está tan cansado de ella que se marcha, rumbo a donde están reunidos los profesionales. No es que le interese particularmente, pero aún menos lo otro. Así que se encamina, mirando con una ligerísima curiosidad al resto. Allí, en una mesa comiendo, están los chicos del distrito 12, desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro. Están conversando y riéndose, ignorando que se tendrán que matar, seguramente. Allí el sujeto del distrito 9, el panadero, junto con la chica del distrito 7 y la del 5, parecen susurrar algo y de vez en cuando miran a la alianza profesional. Patéticos, ninguna estrategia los salvaría de caer. Alabaster no conoce en persona a sus compañeros restantes, a no ser el vistazo breve dado en el desfile, pero leyó sus expedientes en el tren –lo que quisieron mostrar, claro– y sabe que serán huesos duros todos.

Los tacones de Clarissa hacen eco detrás de él, dejándole ver que no se entretuvo con la otra reina. Alabaster ni la mira, y ella tampoco le habla durante el camino, aunque sí respira furiosamente. No le cuesta imaginarse que la otra le dejara con la palabra en la boca, Carmichael es fuerte y determinada pero tonta como una piedra.

–Sí que se tardaron –la voz nasal de Connor Edgeworth se deja oír, cuando llegan a su altura.

–Sí, es que Alabaster estaba todavía con el mentor como un simple chico de distrito –Clarissa toma asiento en uno de los dos sitios libres, junto a la chica del distrito 4, Mikah Odair.

–¿Y eso? –Ryan Connolly, del distrito 4, se peina el pelo verdoso con elegancia–: ¿de qé hablaban? Veo que tu mentor hace muy buenas migas con el del 10.

Alabaster no responde. En su lugar, clava la vista en el hombro metálico de Dahlia Fey, para evitar hasta los ojos del otro, y se sienta en el único lugar libre. La mesa está llena de comida y, contento por poder comer algo después de esa tarde tan ajetreada, saca un buñuelo de la bandeja.

–Sí, su mentor tiene algo con ese gigante –Clarissa arruga su nariz–: no sé cómo surgió, ni me preguntes… con un animal de esos… en fin.

–No veo el problema –Connor mira a los dos mentores mencionados, se han acercado a una mesa y están conversando, ahora se hayan solos–: el amor es bueno cuando se encuentra.

Ryan Connolly comienza a abuchear al enorme sujeto de músculos, y Mikah se ríe brevemente. Clarissa también suelta una carcajada. Él, impasible, solo mira al frente y Dahlia Fey está roja y perturbada. En cuanto a Alabaster… solo tiene una palabra que decir ante el amor, el amor erótico, el que se puede sentir por alguien que no sea él mismo: tsk…

–Búrlense –Connor sigue sonriendo un poco–: yo estoy feliz por tu mentor, Faraday. Dale mis buenos sentimientos, y que ojalá sean felices juntos.

Se siente tan insultado por que le hayan pedido un favor de tan estúpida y deplorable magnitud, que no puede evitar un bufido.

–Tsk… no perderé el tiempo en eso –dice, en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a su enorme compañero profesional.

–No seas borde –Ryan le echa una mirada incendiaria–: me estás tocando los cojones.

Alabaster se encoge de hombros, ¿le iba a asustar ese idiota de pelo verde? Y vuelve a centrarse en el hombro de Dahlia Fey, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Algo iba a hacer esa cobaya insignificante, pero Mikah habla.

–Por favor… –dice, con voz tímida y dulce–: yo… Ryan, no te pelees. Alabaster es… bueno, él es especial.

–Sí, es algo rarito pero no es malo –Clarissa sale en su defensa también–: solo pregúntale lo preciso y déjale en paz en lo demás. Eso me dijo Madara.

Madara Greyarm, primer vencedor de los juegos anuales del hambre. No era mentor de ninguno; demasiado importante para eso, se centra en dar indicaciones a ambos, acompañado de su enorme perro Tobi. Es un tipo con gran inteligencia y sentido común, Alabaster lo escucha a veces y hasta le responde.

–Es que no me gusta su mirada, nos mira como si fuésemos caca –Rian refunfuña, pero Mikah lo mira suplicante, con sus ojos verde mar entrecerrados, y el chico cede por fin.

–¡Bueno! –después de un silencio, Clarissa reclama la atención de sus compañeros profesionales–: creo que hoy, ahora, y no luego, es momento de elegir un líder, ¿no les parece?

Mikah y Ryan asienten, Dahlia Fey se encoge de hombros, Alabaster muestra su absoluta indiferencia y Connor la mira con sorpresa.

–¿Líder? Pero… creí que eso estaba decidido –su voz nasal está poniendo de los nervios a Alabaster, le dan ganas de meterle algo por la nariz para sacarle los mocos–: Yo sería el líder, ¿no?

–Bueno, creí que sí –apoya Dahlia, tiene una voz formal y contenida. La chica cosechada se gana una mirada rápida de los ojos azules de Alabaster, y también se gana una buena opinión.

–¡Pues a mí no me parece! –la voz de Clarissa se alza tanto que algunos de los tributos, que se encuentran comiendo en las cercanías, alzan la vista para mirarlos.

–Baja la voz, o el enemigo notará nuestras diferencias –Connor hace lo que dice–: de todas maneras, Clarissa, creo que soy el más apto para liderar, a no ser que me des muestras de lo contrario.

Ella se alza en toda su majestuosa estatura, la corona la hace parecer más alta incluso.

–¡Pues tengo calificación perfecta en las armas con las que me entreno! –manifiesta, sin bajar la voz–: y en las simulaciones de profesionales yo siempre era la líder.

Porque de lo contrario hacía berrinches, piensa Alabaster, pero nada dice. No tiene un deseo irrefrenable de matar, de esos que impulsan a sádicos, por ejemplo, pero si a alguien de aquellos veintitrés niños disfrutaría asesinando…

–Pero te he escuchado perder los papeles porque cierto distrito llevaba los mismos trajes que ustedes –le recuerda sutilmente Dahlia Fey–: honestamente, no tengo confianza en que nos lideres tú. Yo estoy con Connor.

Clarissa le lanza una mirada de auxilio a Alabaster, para que interceda por ella como había hecho la profesional del 2 con su compañero, pero él la mira de pies a cabeza y apoya el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, indiferente. Qué conversación más aburrida, qué tema más aborrecible. ¿acaso importa quién sea el líder? En dos semanas como mucho, estarán todos muertos menos él.

–¡Pero Connor es un cursi! Alguien que tolere una confraternización flagrante con el enemigo, jamás… –exclama Clarissa.

–Bueno, yo te vi hablando con la chica del 10, y ella te sonreía –dice Ryan, picajoso–: tal vez tienes la manía de tu mentor y te gusta coger con vacas.

Clarissa se pone en pie, enfurecida.

–¡Estaba insultándola, por lo sagrado! ¡Jamás hablaría con alguien de categoría tan inferior! ¡Usaba estrategias de intimidación! –Grita, pero luego respira, se calma y se sienta–: bien, hay dos postulantes, estamos Connor y yo…

–¿y si votamos? –pregunta la vocecilla tímida de Mikah Odair. Todos la miran, con la consabida excepción, y ella se pone roja como un tomate–: quiero decir… es mejor zanjar esto ya, ¿no? yo voto a Clarissa.

Se calla, bajando la cabeza. Está temblando un poco, pero también sonríe por haber cortado la tensión.

–Connor –dice Ryan, a su lado.

–Connor –añade Dahlia.

–Connor –añade Connor.

–Bueno, perdí –Clarissa mira a Ryan todavía con veneno–: qué se le va a hacer.

–Al… Alabaster no ha votado –susurra Mikah en voz baja.

–Tsk… –es la respuesta de Alabaster. Todos le ignoran.

–En fin, líder –Ryan le da unas palmaditas a Connor en el fornido hombro–: quiero saber cuál es su primera orden. ¿subir la falda de alguna señorita? ¿ir a intimidar? Yo quiero ir a intimidar, ¿podemos ir a intimidar?

–No habrá intimidaciones.

–Bu, qué mal… yo quería…

Ryan se corta, pues una persona se les acerca lentamente. Es un joven enorme, de pelo rubio y una cicatriz en la cara. Está sonriendo brillantemente, y es evidente que su destino es la mesa de la alianza profesional. La música le acompaña, una música un poco electrónica que debería bailar la gente, pero nadie lo hace. Muchos ni siquiera hablan entre sí.

–Hola, profesionales –dice el tipo, manteniendo la sonrisa–: soy Alexander Rheon, leñador. Quiero unirme a ustedes.

–Y yo quiero ser blanca y rubia como en mi distrito, pero –Clarissa sacude su cabello, despectiva–: no.

Alexander, el sujeto del distrito 7, la mira con rencor. Está a punto de decir algo, quizá que le comprometería para siempre, cuando Mikah de nuevo pone orden.

–¿Por qué quieres unirte? Es decir, yo… –Alexander la mira con inconfundible deseo y calor, lo que hace que ella se calle, turbada, y fije la vista en sus manos.

–porque son la mejor alianza, obvio –él se acomoda entre Dahlia Fey y Alabaster–: son grandes, son temibles, igual que yo. Quiero entrar. Sé usar el hacha y tengo conocimientos de supervivencia.

Vuelve a mirar a Mikah, con deseo.

–Aparte la zorra de Collie está haciendo una alianza –dice, con veneno–: es esa de ahí. Mi compañera.

La "zorra de Collie", como tan soezmente se había expresado el sujeto, era una chica delgada, de pelo castaño y cara bonita, que conversaba en medio de tres chicos. La muchacha del distrito 5, el chico del distrito 9 y el rey del 10. Estaban, evidentemente, conspirando.

Clarissa suelta una carcajada, igual que Ryan. Mikah los mira con algo de miedo, mientras que Connor y Dahlia tienen una mirada analítica en sus ojos.

–Parecen fuertes, especialmente el sujeto del distrito 10 –dice Dahlia.

–Yo no subestimaría al sujeto del 9, su mirada me transmite una mala sensación –añade el líder.

–¿qué pretenderán? –Pregunta Dahlia.

–No lo sé, pero hemos de estar listos para lo que sea –responde su compañero.

¿Qué demonios? Eran solo sujetos flacos y desnutridos de distrito, mientras ellos, los seis de la mesa, (o quizá cinco sin contar a Mikah, que fue cosechada y parecía carne de cornucopia) eran la crema y nata de los distritos profesionales. Alabaster, con el arco, les podría dar un tiro certero a cada uno en menos de lo que se tardaría en decir alianza patética de chicos de distrito. Echa una mirada despectiva a su líder y a su compañera, se estaban pasando de dramáticos.

–¿Me van a aceptar o no? –Pregunta Alexander, impaciente–: la zorra de Collie me la tiene jurada, todo porque le toqué las tetas en el tren. Que no joda, vamos.

Los cinco intercambian una mirada, a la que después se une Alabaster. No es algo que le interese tanto, pero quería ver las reacciones de sus compañeros ante eso. Hasta alguien como él, que no tenía apego a la gente, sabía que rozar con su mano los atributos femeninos de una muchacha sin su permiso estaba terminantemente prohibido. Clarissa no parece nada contenta ante la nueva información.

–Vamos a deliberar, date una vuelta por ahí y te llamamos –Dice Clarissa, aunque Alabaster nota la tensión en sus labios y el no que pugna por salir de ellos.

–Vale.

El chico se marcha, arrastrando los pies. Alabaster tiene tiempo de fijarse en su enorme espalda, musculosa, y en sus movimientos ágiles.

–Absolutamente no –dice Clarissa–: no, no, definitivamente no.

–Adhiero –añade Dahlia–: no quiero a ese asqueroso con nosotros.

–Pues… yo… –Mikah tiene la vista fija en sus manos, temerosa de hacer valer su opinión–: preferiría darle una oportunidad… esa chica parece peligrosa y… bueno, nunca sabemos cuándo nos puede venir bien la ayuda.

–Si Mikah está de acuerdo, pues vale –responde Ryan–: sí. Nos vendrá bien contar con él.

Connor mira a Dahlia, con quien parece tener una relación bastante buena, y después a Mikah, que aún está cabizbaja. Se fija en Alexander, comiendo, solo. Los tributos que había cerca, como la chica del distrito 11 y los del 8, se alejan de él con temor. Es esto lo que le decide.

–Creo que nos conviene tenerlo –dice. Dahlia abre la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero los ojos de su compañero le dan una mirada tranquilizadora–: prefiero tener a ese animalillo atado de la correa, si es posible la mía, o la de personas fuertes como nosotros. Si lo tenemos como enemigo podría causarnos bastante daño.

–Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca aún –Recita Alabaster. Todos le miran con sorpresa.

–¡Hablaste! –Mikah se emociona, sonriendo–: tu voz es muy bonita, es como muy fina…

Alabaster la mira despectivamente, y puede ver por un segundo los ojos de la chica destellando de rabia, antes de que vuelva a bajar la cabeza. La rabia del rechazo, piensa él, o algo así.

–Bueno, diciéndolo así… –Dahlia parece dubitativa, se acomoda los pequeños lentes y mira fijamente a Alabaster–: Disculpa, Faraday, ¿qué tan rápido puedes disparar un arco?

–Muy rápido –contesta él vagamente. A Dahlia sí le habla, le cae relativamente bien.

–Pues si el tipo se pone cargante… ¿lo podrías matar así de "rápido"? –Pregunta con cortesía y seriedad–: como sabrás, soy espadachina, y podría matarlo pero… si estoy en peligro.

–No dejaré que ninguna basura viva –le contesta.

Ella sonríe ligeramente, y la respuesta ya está dada. Los profesionales, esta vez, serán siete.

Alabaster se levanta después de eso, cree que no tiene más que conversar y está en lo cierto. Desea un momento de soledad, tanta cháchara, la música fuerte, los berrinches, peleas… le hacen añorar con fuerza su soledad. El orfanato era así, siempre lleno de ruido insustancial, de críos llorando, de tutoras gritando. Supone que si hubiese nacido allí se habría acostumbrado, pero fue trasladado tras la ejecución de sus padres, a los quince años, por presunción de rebeldía. Ni siquiera les habían dejado sus cadáveres. Simplemente desaparecieron, él presume sus muertes por las gestiones que le derivaron al orfanato. Había pensado que quizá estuviesen en el Capitolio, convertidos en avox, y que los encontraría allí cuando se presentase voluntario, pero vaya coincidencia más estúpida y conveniente. Seguramente no pasaría.

No fue aquello lo que le hizo lanzarse al voluntariado.

Se sienta en una mesa del rincón, que solo está ocupada por una persona, la chica del distrito 10. Está llena de comida, la música no se oye tan fuerte y hay jugo de un fruto extraño y rojo, que él no ha probado en su vida. Se sienta al otro extremo de la mesa para no tener que hablarle –si está allí es, precisamente, porque no quiere hablar–, y se sirve un vaso de ese jugo. No tarda en convertirse en su favorito. Más tarde, comprobaría que ese fruto se llama granada.

Pasa allí las siguientes horas, pensando en sus cosas, viendo las pocas interacciones entre tributos. Quizá durante los primeros años, las fiestas de la paz estuvieron llenas de conversaciones, de charlas, de solidaridad patética entre concursantes que tenían que acabar con sus vidas, pero no a las alturas del año 30. La gente sabe a lo que va, por mucho espacio para conocerse que les hayan dado no caerán en la trampa, eso haría todo más doloroso. Solo ve un par de grupitos, los dos chicos del distrito 12 juntos, igual que los del 8, la chica ciega y el niño pequeño; la pelirroja del distrito 6 está sola, igual que el sujeto del 5 y el tipo del 6. Los profesionales son el único núcleo grande, además de aquel otro, el de la "zorra de Collie" y los otros tres. nadie quiere hablar, nadie quiere conocer para no matar, mucho menos los estúpidos cosechados que ni se entrenan para algo que ya es un hecho.

Alabaster quiere que eso se acabe ya, 30 años son demasiados. Y tiene un plan para aquello, uno dividido en dos fases. A saber cuál acaba triunfando.

Las horas pasan, él está solo aunque tenga a la otra chica casi al lado. Cuando la música se apaga, y les envían a sus habitaciones, Alabaster se levanta, junto con ella, y se encaminan hacia la puerta. La cabeza le pesa de sueño y tiene el dulce sabor de la granada en los labios. Al final, entre él y ella se acabaron la botella.

–Disculpa mi intromisión, pero tienes una mancha de jugo en el mentón –le aclara ella, tirante.

La mira brevemente, alzando las comisuras en señal de agradecimiento, y se marcha limpiándose la boca. Pero qué rico es el jugo de granada… aquella simple aseveración, contundente y categórica, es mucho más relevante, para él, que todas las estupideces dichas con anterioridad.

* * *

Nota:

Espero que les haya gustado la incersión de este tercer protagonista, nos acompañará a lo largo de toda la historia, contándonos que pasa con la alianza profesional, y cosas que son imposibles que Sunny sepa. Igual me gustaría decir que, aunque me den sus opiniones (noqueremosaalabaster,amamosasunny,amamosathomas,noloarruines) eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar de lado. :)

¡Gracias a todas por leer! Me tardé más de lo que esperaba porque tuve un bloqueo, pero al fin, aquí está. Espero les haya gustado. :)

Nos leemos, reyes y reinas.


	9. Entrenarse para vivir: días atípicos

Capítulo 09: entrenarse para vivir: días atípicos.

* * *

Sunny Tyson se despierta por la alarma que Lev le había enseñado a programar esa noche, tarde, cuando por fin la fiesta de la Paz acabó. Se remueve un poco en la cómoda cama, inundada de la delicia de aquella suavidad. Cuando se acostó, luego de lavarse los dientes pero aún rememorando el sabor de la granada en su boca, se sintió como si estuviese flotando en horizontal. En su casa, dormía en un colchón de paja, compartiendo cuarto con sus dos hermanas y su sobrino, John. Aquí, tiene una enorme habitación para ella sola, en la cama perfectamente cabrían ella y Thomas y aún sobraría espacio, y el armario es tan inmenso, y tiene tal variedad de ropa…

Apaga la molesta alarma y se levanta, sintiendo la suavidad de las sávanas en su cuerpo desnudo. Son las 6:30 y a las 9.00 comienza el entrenamiento, según lo que le había comentado Lev, pero al parecer antes quiere tocar ciertos asuntos con ella. tiene la cabeza algo pesada por el sueño aún, pero como siempre intenta cumplir lo que un mayor le manda, en el punto de lo razonable, decide darse un baño. Antes abre las cortinas, a fin de observar el Capitolio al amanecer. En un décimo piso, mirando todo a su alrededor, los adoquines de colores, los cristales brillantes, las luces aún encendidas, los carros de motor… allí se queda, perdiendo varios minutos de su tiempo, contemplando la hermosa ciudad resplandeciente. Algo ha ayudado a construirla, piensa Sunny, merece mirarla al menos un poco, tan urbana y tan distinta del lugar de donde ella proviene. ¿extrañarán esas gentes, la sombra de los árboles y el aroma a hierba? ¿Pensarán, alguna que otra vez, cuán felices serían si sintiesen el sabor de la leche fresca o la simplicidad de las chimeneas? Seguramente no, se responde, allí tienen todo lo que necesitan. Sin embargo, la reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez fueron…

Sacude la cabeza, sintiendo que el pelo corto le roza la cara. Extraña un poco su larga trenza, que acompañó cada uno de sus movimientos durante años, pero si no se mueve de prisa, también perderá su vida como perdió aquello. Se encamina al baño, el cual tiene unos botones que en letras enormes dicen "regulador de temperatura", y otros, rotulados con "burbujas", "sales aromáticas", y varias excentricidades semejantes. Se pregunta si aquellas enormes instrucciones serán únicamente para las gentes de distrito –los del distrito 10 parecen tener fama de particularmente palurdos, según lo que pudo observar–, o el Capitolio también las posee, pues tan lumbreras no tienen pinta de ser. No están en su mano esas respuestas, pero le gustaría tenerlas.

El río y su agua fría siempre le había valido, y ahora, ¿eh? Toda una gran señora capitolina de sales aromáticas y espuma, ¿no? sus heroínas de novelas se bañan con estas cosas, piensa, se bañan y luego salvan el mundo, besan a apuestos jóvenes y tienen muchos hijos con ellos al final de la historia, un cúlmine que parece adecuado a cada autor. Sunny se queda con el baño solamente, no sabe si su historia va a quedar a la mitad todavía.

–Porque mi autor es el Capitolio –murmura en el baño vacío, la voz un poco ronca por la tristeza–: ¡cuántas vidas ha interrumpido este autor, cruel entre todos los crueles! Sin piedad, su pluma siega las vidas de personajes y…

–¿Sunny? –Dice la voz de Lev, en la puerta de su habitación–: ¿Todo bien?

–No quiero que mi autor sea el Capitolio –desnuda, chorreando agua, se abraza a sí misma. Con miedo, con desesperación, pero también con furia–: no quiero dejar que acaben con mi vida. Tengo tanto que hacer…

Responde que efectivamente, está todo bien, y que sí, saldrá pronto. Es lo que hace, en su cama alguien le ha dejado ropa limpia y se ha llevado la anterior, aquel vestido de reina que le ocasionó bitoreos en el desfile y un altercado con la profesional del distrito 1. Sunny se pone el buzo negro con líneas blancas en los costados, una camiseta con el número 10 en su pecho y espalda, y la parte de arriba, un pullover negro con las rayas blancas en los brazos que también tiene dieces.

"¿Soy el diez de qué?" Se pregunta Sunny, pensando en los juegos de las tabernas.

Otra pregunta sin respuesta. En vano busca, en su cabeza, la voz de su compañero Thomas Rocheford, empero está callado. Al parecer la respuesta debe encontrarla ella sola.

* * *

–Sun, tengo alianza –Robert la saluda, bostezando, en la mesa. Afeitado se ve muy extraño, el día anterior tuvo la oportunidad de constatarlo, pero por el maquillaje y lo demás no se percató de lo grande del cambio.

–Congratulaciones –ella se sienta a su lado para comer–: algo vi. La señorita del distrito 7, el joven del 9 y la chica del 5.

–¡Espiabas mis movimientos! –Robert se hace el ofendido, mientras toma una tostada y le pone huevos encima–: pero sí, son ellos. La chica del 7 se llama Collie, es ágil y está en forma, además de conocer sobre plantas, creo, la del 5, se llama Lisa y sabe…

–Preferiría que no develes las cosas sobre tus aliadas a alguien fuera de la alianza –Dice una voz desagradable.

Sunny forma la sonrisa burlona con la que se enfrenta a Gaspar Andryushin desde el incidente de la bofetada, idéntica sonrisa con la que enfrentaba a sus compañeros en la escuela. "la mudita", "la que no habla", "la lela", solo recordarlo le dan ganas de gritar, pero, por supuesto, sonríe, como si estuviese por encima de todo. Lo está.

–Vamos, Sunny no andará divulgando, confío en ella –A Robert le brillan los ojos azules, y al mirarlo ella, siente que esas palabras son ciertas.

–No deberías –Gaspar está tan perfumado como siempre, se sienta frente a Sunny y sonríe tan burlón como ella–: buenos días, majestad. Anoche ciertas personas preguntaron por vos.

Ella enarca una ceja, sorprendida.

–¿P…por mí? Quiero decir… –se domina en un segundo, intentando parecer más segura de lo que se siente–: ¿Quiénes me han concedido ese honor?

–Apostadores –Gaspar saca la libretita de su bolsillo–: veinte a uno que la reina del 10 cae en el baño de sangre. Esa apuesta la puse yo, secretamente, obvio. Hay bastantes adeptos.

–Qué cabrón de mierda –Robert apreta los dientes–: te voy a partir la cara.

–Está bromeando, Robert, déjale –Sunny, sin embargo, está respirando agitada, por la furia y por el rubor de sus mejillas que le hace sentir insegura–: no puede hacer eso, porque no es legal, y si lo hiciese no me lo diría. intenta desmoralizarme, nada más.

Gaspar se ríe, tirándole la libreta a la cara a Sunny Tyson. Ella la atrapa al vuelo, enojada. Las manos le tiemblan de ira, pero puede leer la hoja, al fin.

Atenna Justice posible patrocinadora S. Lev contacta con ella 1000 capitols.

–Oh –Sunny aún se siente un poco enojada, pero también experimenta una sensación rara, que no sabe interpretar en primera instancia. Luego descubre que es alivio y satisfacción–: oh… gracias, señor Andryushin, yo…

Siempre pensó que nadie querría patrocinarla. ¿a quién le interesaría? Es pequeña y poca cosa, no es profesional, no tiene demasiada fuerza, es una pastora de ovejas y…, pero allí está, esa Atena Justice, quien quiera que fuese. Vio algo en ella, se interesó por alguna razón que Sunny no es capaz de comprender, aunque Thomas se lo había dicho… ¿o no? puede recordar las palabras literales, y eso hace, por un segundo.

–Sí, al final decidí que es mejor darte mi apoyo en cuestión de patrocinios, considerando que Robert es tan impopular –Gaspar se sirve una taza de té–: además, me alegraré cuando aún con tus patrocinios, mueras.

A Sunny se le cae el alma a los pies cuando los ojos lila de Gaspar le miran, con diversión en lugar de rabia. Puede pasar, piensa con un nudo en el estómago, puede suceder que por muchos patrocinios y regalos que le lleguen ella inexorablemente perezca por su falta de habilidad, o por su inseguridad, o por no poder hacer lo que hay que hacer en el momento indicado. Y entonces, Andryushin reirá, recordando esa bofetada, se reirá de ella, pensará que es… ¡Ah, no! ¡Por ningún motivo! ¡Antes deshonrada!

–¿Sabe qué? No le daré la satisfacción –le dice, comiendo ella también un sándwitch. Traga, antes de proseguir–: voy a vivir aunque solo sea para fastidiarle, se lo aseguro.

–Sun –Robert le habla con preocupación–: tranquila, no te alteres… él es un imbécil que no lo merece.

Ojalá pudiera no alterarse, piensa Sunny. Ojalá pudiese ser tan fría como Thomas, pensar que el escolta se mete con ella por saberla superior, pero no es cierto. A Gaspar le gusta humillarla simplemente porque puede, o cree poder. Y no será una malhablada, o una chica que impone sus condiciones, pero dejada tampoco es. Su amigo bien lo sabe.

–A la chica le hace falta que la volteen, le saquen algo, la enciendan, sino, se queda impávida –Gaspar bebe otro sorbo de té–: ¿te ha gustado esa palabra? la busqué en el diccionario para ti. –Abre su libreta, y lee una de las últimas hojas–: [persona] Que no se altera, perturba o muestra emoción alguna ante una impresión o estímulo externo que normalmente producen turbación, desencadenan una emoción o inducen a determinada acción.

Sunny le mira con burla, es su segunda expresión favorita. La primera es la impavidez, si tal cosa existe.

–Fantástico, es muy encantador que se haya visto obligado a leerla –dice suavemente.

–A mí me parece más fantástico que sepa usted lo que es leer –responde él con retintín.

Sunny se sonroja.

–Y pues a mí…

–¡Se callan! –Robert golpea la mesa con el puño–: sun, ignora a este payaso… ¡solo quiere joderte! Y tú –mira al escolta, con sus ojos azules brillantes–: basta, te comportas como un mocoso. Conmigo no te pusiste así cuando hablamos a solas.

–Es que a ti no te detesto –el hombre sonríe–: pero sí, tienes razón, ya me aburrí.

Y por suerte, porque Lev viene saliendo ya de su cuarto, dando un enorme bostezo. Lo primero que hace es darle un beso a Sunny en la frente –y ella se sonroja–, apretar la mano de Gaspar y saludar con la cabeza a Robert. El último no le devuelve el gesto.

–Quería hablar de algo importante con ambos –Lev tiene su ojo rojo fijo en Robert y el normal, oscuro, en Sunny–: después de las 6.00 pm necesito que vengan derechitos aquí. Nada de entretenerse, ni hablando con los tributos, ni con mentores, ni nada de nada. Aquí. Comeremos una cena temprana y luego entrenaremos hasta la medianoche.

–¿Entrenaremos? –Robert pregunta–: ¿qué entrenaremos?

–¿Saben cuál es mi talento, verdad? –Lev contesta con otra pregunta.

Desde el año 5, aunque también fueron incluidos los primeros vencedores, cada ganador de los Juegos del Hambre debía contar con un talento, una disciplina que era su deber perfeccionar. A Sabrina Callahan le iba la equitación, Fabian Galton se había especializado en genética y Lev…

–La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –contesta Sunny.

–La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –repite el mentor–: ya saben que intenté entrenar a los jóvenes del distrito, pero… en fin –Lev sacude su cabeza, intentando no pensar en aquello. Unos jóvenes demasiado ocupados en trabajar para mantenerse con vida como para centrarse en ir a aprender a luchar–: vamos a entrenar tácticas de defensa durante estos tres días. Todo cuanto les pueda enseñar en tan poco tiempo. Les atacaré en serio y les enseñaré cómo defenderse.

–Oh…

–…

Ambos compañeros de distrito se miran, los ojos de Robert parecen un poco inquietos y Sunny, tal y como la había descrito acertadamente Gaspar, luce impávida.

–Me conseguí cicatrizantes y regeneradores instantáneos, no se preocupen por las lesiones o dolores que les pueda dejar ese entrenamiento –Lev sonríe tras su poblada barba negra–: así que no tendré piedad. Después haremos otras cosas, claro.

–No me lo perderé por nada –Gaspar sonríe–: no sé a quién tengo ganas de que zurres primero… pero sí a quién quiero que le des más duro.

Sunny le ignora, con esfuerzo, pero lo consigue.

Y así, con la perspectiva de una paliza por la tarde, pasa el desayuno. Quizá por suerte o por desdicha, quién sabe, pero al menos ella tiene experiencia en eso de dejarse pegar.

* * *

El entrenador jefe se llama Andrew Bingley, eso dice al menos, cuando los veinticuatro tributos están ya reunidos en el enorme sótano del centro de entrenamiento. Su pelo es azul, sus ojos del mismo tono y sus ropas son rojas, hasta los calcetines.

–Tienen hasta la hora de almuerzo, esto es, las 1.00 de la tarde. Aprovéchenlo lo mejor que puedan –dice, enérgico–: allí –señala los distintos stands, cada uno atendido por un, o un par, de entrenadores–: encontrarán todo lo que necesiten.

–P…perdone –Dice una voz que tiembla solo al principio–: soy Lanna Peters del distrito 8. ¿podemos hablar?

Muchos pares de ojos la miran, entre ellos los de Sunny, aunque solo por un segundo. Lanna Peters, la chica ciega, es delgada, su pelo es castaño y fino y sus ojos están un poco hundidos en las cuencas, los tiene cerrados.

–Claro –el entrenador jefe se acerca–: los demás pueden empezar.

Sunny no pierde el tiempo. Con pasos silenciosos, se separa de Robert y del círculo y se encamina a dar un vistazo a los distintos puestos de entrenamiento. Allí, junto a la entrada, está el de armas pesadas, como martillos, mazas, manguales y otras, presididas por una pareja musculosa y robusta de hombre y mujer. Sunny piensa que con sus brazos delgados apenas podría llegar a levantar una de esas, así que lo deja para siempre. Sin embargo, ve que Robert mira aquellas armas con algo parecido a un brillo. En tres días no se hará un genio de la maza, ni mucho menos, pero su envergadura daría el tipo bastante bien. Más allá ve las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el enorme y rapado profesional del distrito 2 ya está dispuesto a entrenarse, y el sector de plantas, donde el chico delgado y de pecho hundido del distrito 12 fija su mirada. No obstante, lo que llama la atención de Sunny Tyson es el puesto del fondo, donde hay dos o tres butacas y tres estanterías con…

–¡Libros! –Exclama, emocionada, encaminándose allí a paso rápido. Tantos y tantos libros nuevos, y quizá no solo novelas, tal vez otras cosas… ¡están allí!

Por poco se choca con la profesional del distrito 4, una chica dulce y tímida de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, por la prisa que tenía. Se detiene Sunny para disculparse brevemente, pero Mikah Odair parece más apenada que ella, y resulta ser un momento muy incómodo para las dos. Sin embargo, allí está la pequeña biblioteca con información del centro de entrenamiento, ¡Y solo para ella! Lev le había recomendado que entrenase con cuchillos o que se informe de supervivencia, pero… ¿Lev sabía que había allí una biblioteca? Oh, seguro no lo sabía, sino se lo habría dicho, ¡verdad? Tal vez sí, piensa ella, tal vez lo sabía y le quería dar una sorpresa.

Son libros de supervivencia, uno donde le enseña las 100 maneras de cocinar un trozo de carne, se encuentra con la biografía de Madara Greyarm, vida y juegos, y eso le provoca una leve punzada en el corazón pues recuerda el día de la cosecha, cuando tomó aquel libro de manos de Thomas y ella le dejó Hamblet. Hay un manual de refugios que ella devora con los ojos, aprendiendo de la teoría las distintas formas de trenzar ramas, de ponerse contra el viento y de camuflar un cuvil. Allí está ella, mientras todos se mueven de aquí para allí, únicamente acompañada por la chica del distrito 6, la pelirroja de ojos verdes de semblante triste, que se sienta en la butaca vecina pero nada comentan. Junto a la biblioteca está el puesto de la corredora, donde Zachary Bayer, el chico del distrito 3, está subido en una máquina corriendo y corriendo. Sunny se concentra en el ritmo de sus apresurados pasos, constante y preciso, para no distraerse con las conversaciones de fondo. Unos cuarenta minutos pasan así, él corriendo y ellas leyendo, hasta que de pronto los pasos se detienen, bastante abructamente, suena un ruido tremendo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y de pronto arcadas.

Sunny alza la vista de su delgado libro y ve, con sus enormes ojos como platos, cómo Zachary Bayer, pálido como un papel y temblando, vomita el desayuno a medio digerir sobre el suelo. intenta incorporarse, al menos en una posición más digna, pero las arcadas se lo impiden y allí yace, junto a la corredora, arrodillado, temblando y con los ojos despidiendo lágrimas, su boca expulsando la comida. Los lentes salen volando por el movimiento brusco y caen a los pies de Suny, el vómito también parece ir hacia allí.

La chica recoge los lentes, limpios por suerte, y se levanta de su lugar. Uno de los vigilantes, un jovencito de pelo negro de nombre Julio Jansen, se encamina corriendo hacia Zachary Bayer, llamando a un par de avoxes. Nadie está entrenando, todos le miran fijamente. La excepción es Alabaster Faraday, ¿cómo no? El ruido de sus flechas haciendo diana es lo único que se oye. Además de Zachary, por supuesto.

–Yo… yo… yo… –Zachary ha dejado por fin de vomitar, se mira las manos, tiembla mucho y aún sigue pálido–: Mentor dijo que entrenar con la corredora porque…

–Si vuelves a hacerlo te quedarás sin día de entrenamiento por hoy, ensuciar el centro de entrenamiento es una infracción grave de nivel b –Dice Julio, severamente–: limpia ahí, rápido. Qué asqueroso. Y tú, acompáñalo al baño, anda. Parece que no se puede mover solo.

El primero en recibir la orden es un joven avox de pelo dorado, mejillas regordetas y ojos castaños. Asiente, marchándose en busca de algo para limpiar. La segunda señalada es Sunny Tyson, quien, asustada ante la voz severa, se da cuenta de que está obedeciendo.

–¿Puedes levantarte? –Le pregunta ella, acercándosele–: dame… dame la mano.

Siente un acceso de timidez cuando Zachary Bayer, de dieciocho años, alto, de cabello largo y castaño y ojos oscuros, estrecha con su mano pegajosa y sudorosa la pequeña mano de Sunny. No tiene problemas con las cosas pegajosas, ni demasiado con la suciedad. El chico se levanta, con dificultad, y da unos pasos tentativos.

–Creo… creo que solo, digo, que puedo solo, gracias –dice, con los labios azulados.

–Preferiría acompañarte –Sunny se halla seria, recta como un palo. El resto murmura y se ríe de ellos, parados frente a un charco de vómito, él bastante más alto que ella, débil, y ella intentando convencerlo–: haz el favor de venir conmigo, te lo ruego… ¿estás bien?

Se mueven hacia la puerta, Zachary se tambalea un poco pero no apoya tanto peso en Sunny. Sigue mareado, y sus labios azules, pero al menos puede andar.

–El mentor me dijo que comiera mucho para el desayuno y también que entrenara en la corredora porque estoy mal y también que entrene con cuchillos porque los cuchillos son útiles y son… –Va parloteando el joven.

–¡Qué patéticos! –Se ríe Clarissa Carmichael, entrenando con las espadas, cuando ellos pasan por su lado.

–¡Déjalos en paz, creída! –Le grita la chica del distrito 12, furiosa.

Sunny solo se limita a dirigirle una mirada despectiva. Había trabado conocimiento con Clarissa Carmichael el día anterior, cuando había sido una grosera e impertinente. Habían intercambiado un par de frases hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no era una contrincante digna, al menos con la palabra, y la ignoró. Sigue manteniendo esa opinión.

Salen del centro de entrenamiento y, sudoroso, Zachary se apoya en la pared, con el cuerpo flectado y las manos en las rodillas. Le suda la frente, bajo el cabello echado hacia delante.

–me han dicho… que cuando estás mareado debes poner la cabeza hacia abajo… porque así el eje se endereza y… –está mascullando el chico.

Sunny lo chista, con educación pero preocupada. A Zachary le toma alrededor de diez minutos calmarse, después va al baño a lavar su cara, enjuagarse la boca y quitarse el ullover, perdido de vómito. Sale bastante más repuesto del aseo de los varones, y ve a la chica morena y delgada allí todavía, esperándole silenciosa. Zachary le sonríe con timidez, ella… ella le había acompañado, y no se rió como los demás…

–Gracias –le dice, de todo corazón–: yo... niña 10, gracias…

–No hay que darlas –la chica continúa seria–: ten, tus lentes. Los guardé en el momento del incidente.

Buena forma de decir que eché la papilla frente a todo el mundo, piensa Zachary, con vergüenza, pero ella hace que se le quite un poco. Ayuda que no se ría, y su expresión tan serena. Él la había visto en la cosecha, asustada, abrazándose a sí misma (cree, no recuerda bien). Él se había desmayado pero la chica del 10 parecía haberse repuesto. Mientras que él, Zachary, seguía igual de perdido y atemorizado.

–Esto… –traspasan la puerta del centro de entrenamiento–: gracias esperarme y…

–Por, dirás por esperarme –le corrige ella suavemente. Se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos después, como castigándose.

–Eso –Zachary se pone rojo–: bueno…

–…

–Adiós –el chico, tropezándose con sus propios pies, se aleja de ella. irá a practicar con cuchillos, o algo así. Algo que no le requiera tanto esfuerzo, todavía. Ya se siente fatigado.

Sunny, entre tanto, va a poner en práctica lo aprendido en la sección de camuflaje. El chico del distrito 12, está allí, haciendo un refugio improvisado con ramitas. Pese a lo delgado que es y a que tose intermitentemente, la chica ve una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Parece seguir con entusiasmo las instrucciones del entrenador, por muy difíciles que le sean. Cuando Sunny llega, se pone a confeccionar un refugio tipo iglú, con una piel sin curtir y unas cuantas varas, tal y como había leído en el libro. El entrenador le sonríe, dándole algunas pequeñas correcciones, y al ver que ya lo tiene dominado le da instrucciones para camuflar su propio cuerpo con césped, pintura, tierra o cubriéndose de nieve.

–Y deberías aprender a despellejar animales también, a no ser que ya sepas… chica del distrito 10 –le dice, amablemente–: no solo te servirán para refugios, sino también para comértelos. Te advierto que no nos gusta ver a tributos comiéndose la comida con pelo.

Sunny frunce la nariz, imaginándose tal cosa. Tampoco le gusta la idea.

–por fortuna, aprendí a despellejar animales por el ejercicio al que me dedico en mi distrito –aclara–: pierda cuidado.

–Yo no sé despellejar –el chico del 12 mira al entrenador con sus enormes y hermosos ojos castaños, que le hacen parecer adorable como un conejito, piensa Sunny–: ¿debería aprender?

–¡Claro! Te lo recomiendo, Miles. Ve cuánto antes, que ya son las 12.00 y te queda una hora antes de la comida.

Miles, con una leve sonrisa de compromiso, se despide del entrenador y de Sunny con la cabeza. Ella le corresponde y sigue, sola, en ese lugar hasta la hora de comer.

Los profesionales son los primeros en dejar aquello en que se ocupaban, cuando el reloj da las 1.00; a Sunny le parece lógico, están más preparados que el resto, mientras que cualquier minuto cuenta para los de distritos menos favorecidos, como el suyo. Se lava las manos en una palangana, antes de ir al baño y lavarse más concienzudamente. Allí se encuentra con las chicas del distrito 7 y la del 5, hablando en susurros. Sunny, como siempre, llega silenciosa y apenas la advierten.

–¿Por qué no aceptarlo? –Está diciendo la chica del distrito 5, Lisa, según dijo Robert–: es relativamente fuerte, y necesitamos un buen número para joder a los profesionales…

–Sí, eso pensé, pero… no sé si nos sea tan útil, a la larga –la chica del 7 habla con voz un poco dura–: el distrito 6 es un entorno urbano, y por lo que me dijo mi mentora, parece que la arena de este año será natural.

–ya –Lisa dice, apremiante–: pero ese tipo podría ayudarnos a…

Sunny da la llave, para lavar sus manos y cara, y la voz de Lisa enmudece. Ambas chicas miran hacia el lavamanos más cercano a la puerta y observan a la chica pequeña, de pelo corto y postura encorvada, que limpia por detrás de sus orejas. ellas no le hablan, ni ella a ellas, y cuando se va está segura de que retomaron su conversación.

"Así que fastidiar a los profesionales…" no es su voz, la voz seria, oscura, burlona y sin pizca de alegría la que suena en su mente, sino la de él. "Mal están uniéndose si quieren ser reinas de la colina. Aquello no les generará más que sentimientos inútiles, absurdos, y se quebrarán cuando alguna tenga que morir. Y tú lo verás, Sunny". Aquello va pensando mientras entra al comedor, reflexionando. Sus ojos buscan al chico del distrito 6, el albino. Está al principio de la fila, eligiendo su comida. Su pelo le hace destacar tanto como sus ojos rojizos. ¿Por qué quiere unirse a esa alianza? Aquello reporta más pérdidas que beneficios, ¿no? no es como si los profesionales no lo supiesen, ¿verdad? Irán a por ellos, y segarán sus vidas…

–Bu –dos enormes manos se apoyan en sus hombros, aunque ella ya le había sentido venir. Solo no se esperaba aquel contacto tan directo del que desea escapar–: Hola, Sun. ¿cómo te fue?

Robert está sonriente, lozano, con el pelo chorreando agua.

–Bastante bien –ella trata de sonreír, pero aquellas manos enormes en sus hombros… intenta apartarse sin herir sus sentimientos–: estuve en…

–La sección de los libros, te vi –Robert se ríe, por fin liberándola–: obvio, pensé que te ibas a quedar ahí todo el día.

Como siempre, no sabe si Robert le toma el pelo o no, así que solo baja la cabeza. Le cuesta discernirlo, prefiere que se enfrenten a ella, que peleen, que le demuestren aversión abiertamente para saber a qué atenerse.

–Tú estuviste en las armas pesadas, en la sección de cuchillos y en plantas –dice Sunny–: y tus aliadas quieren aceptar a otro chico.

–¡Vuelves a espiarme! Ya, en serio, me das miedo –Robert está un poco más serio que la última vez–: ¿y cómo sabes lo de Collie y Lisa?

–Tuve la ocasión de escuchar una de sus charlas en el baño de chicas.

–Uhm –él la mira fijo–: ¿tú qué dices? ¿Lo aceptamos?

Avanzan algo más en la fila, Sunny toma la botella de jugo de granada y se sirve un gran vaso, mientras que Robert toma de un líquido amarillo que ella no conoce.

–Robert… escucha –ella habla a toda velocidad–: ten cuidado con esa alianza, algo puede no salir bien. Esos profesionales, tú… si quieres ser el rey de la colina, deberías trabajar solo, porque…

Él se ríe, amistosamente, pero ella, herida, se calla en el acto.

–Hey, no somos reyes, solo somos chicos, y si hablas de ese juego… estos son los juegos del hambre, no el rey de la colina. Y ellos me necesitan –Robert la mira con franqueza–: Milaryon nos necesita a todos, los más fuertes, y quiero…

–Acéptalo –ella habla con tristeza, mirando al chico del 6, que come junto a los chicos del distrito 11–: acéptale si quieres condenarle.

–¿qué?

Sunny ha visto algo en cierto chico, le vio detenerse justo cuando empezó el peligro de los agentes de la paz después de haber arengado a Robert y a Collie, vio su sonrisa desganada en el desfile, le vio entrenándose en supervivencia, hogueras y obstáculos, nada amenazador. Cosas demasiado poco amenazadoras. Quizá un poco con cuchillos… algo en la biblioteca, en la sección de venenos…. ¿tendría que decírselo a Robert?

"no lo hagas –dice Thomas en su cabeza, con su voz despectiva de siempre–: la información es poder y el poder te llevará a la cima de la colina, Sunny.

–Ten cuidado con el sujeto del 9 –dice, no obstante.

–¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, llega su turno para elegir la comida y nada dice sobre el tema. Quizá en su piso, protegidos por las cuatro paredes de la privacidad, pudiese dejarle ver la mala sensación que ese chico le provoca, pero no ahora. Se sirve un trozo de filete, varias ensaladas, fideos y postre de manzana, y se va en búsqueda de una mesa solitaria. Los cinco profesionales, con la consabida excepción, se hallan conversando, el chico del distrito 2 habla gesticulando con las manos, y todos, hasta la engreída del 1, le prestan atención, y Alabaster Faraday pasa su vista indolente por todas partes. Sunny ve el jugo rojo en su vaso, idéntico al de ella.

Se sienta en el fondo del comedor, pues están casi todos los asientos ocupados. La casualidad le hace que frente suyo esté Zachary Bayer, de nuevo. Se saludan cordialmente pero no siguen la charla, comen tranquilos, sin hablar. Alan Blake, del distrito 5, se sienta junto a Sunny, tiene pan del distrito 10 en el plato y otras varias cosas. Sunny tiene ganas de hacerle un comentario sobre ese pan, redondo, con la apariencia de una tortilla y manteca frita por encima, pero se calla, comprende que en esa mesa ninguno quiera hablar. Otros están en silencio también, las excepciones son la alianza de los profesionales y donde se halla Robert ahora, con las otras personas.

–Lisa va acabar muerta –Alan Blake tiene los ojos brillantes al mirar a su compañera de distrito–: anda ahí diciendo que va enfrentar a los pro. Ta loca…

Le habla a los dos, quizá, o tal vez a ninguno. Zachary tiene la boca llena de comida y trata de tragar rápido para poder responder, pero se atraganta y comienza a ponerse rojo, hasta que toma un poco de agua y por fin se calma. Sunny, en cambio, come con calma y responde.

–Mejor es, pues, mantenernos lejos.

–Taría güeno, sí –Alan habla con la boca llena–: no me quiero meterme en líos con los pro. Con nadien…

Pasa la mano por sus cabellos oscuros, indeciso. A ella tampoco le gustaría meterse en líos, por supuesto, pero…

* * *

Después de pasarse una hora más leyendo en la pequeña biblioteca del salón del centro de entrenamiento, Sunny considera que ha llegado la hora de acercarse al lugar al que tanto había temido ir. El sector de las armas a distancia.

–Esto se llama cerbatana –el entrenador, un hombre de cabello largo y negro y los ojos grises, le explica al chico del distrito 5, Alan Blake–: funciona con dardos, debes procurar que estén huntados o impregnados de una sustancia, de lo contrario solo causarás un dolorcillo pasajero en la persona a quien se lo… ¿qué quieres, querida?

–Termine con la explicación, no deseaba interrumpirla –del capitolio o no, Sunny no era impertinente.

El sujeto lo hace, y luego le pregunta qué desea y si quiere explicaciones generales sobre las armas, o tomar un arco, o cuchillos para lanzar… no es lo que ella desea. No sabría cómo manejar un arco, ni siquiera había visto uno de cerca, pero una de esas armas sí.

–Una onda…

Y allí está ella, con la onda en la mano, a ciento cincuenta pasos del blanco, con cinco piedras de alta densidad. Se rememora a sí misma, rodeada de ovejas, con Max y Jack al lado, los enormes perros pastores. Eran sus amigos, quienes le ayudaban a que las ovejas no se salieran del camino, ellos con mordiscos las hacían regresar al redil, y como tal no era su deber luchar contra los depredadores. Lobos, zorros, otras especies salvajes, que osaban acercarse a las incautas ovejas con el fin de saborear su tierna carne. Todos los pastores llevaban en la mano las botellas con piedras, con las que golpeaban a las ovejas desobedientes; una cantimplora con agua o leche, y una onda en el cinturón, por si aparecía uno de tales lobos. Sunny sabía lanzar, por supuesto, siendo razonablemente buena. Recuerda cuando mató un lobo, dándole con una piedra directo en la frente. Había sido triste, pero sus ovejas se lo agradecieron, y el haber despellejado al animal y vender la piel a los curtidores también le reportó ganancias en su día.

Lanza la primera piedra y se estampa en el centro mismo de la diana. Acierta los otros tres tiros y falla el último, por poco. Aún se clava en la diana, pero desviado. Resopla, un mechón de pelo le sombrea la cara. No le gusta demasiado tirar, pero es su única alternativa, no puede hacer más si quiere sobrevivir. Matar, piensa. Matar. Le recorre un escalofrío y las piedras tiemblan en su mano convulsa.

Mira a su lado, Alabaster Faraday también está tirando, lleva así desde la mañana, Sunny le había visto. Tiene el pelo rubio plateado pegado a la frente por el sudor, los músculos tensos, el rostro en una expresión de supremo desprecio. Se ve atractivo, piensa, y se lo imagina en el distrito 10, montado en un enorme caballo de plata, con pantalones de montar, el torso desnudo salvo por un silbato de plata… ¿Es Alabaster? No, no lo es. sus mejillas se hacen más rollizas, su pelo se pone algo más plateado, su cuerpo engorda, y sigue siendo el fiero terrateniente, surcando los campos con un látigo en la mano, un silbato de plata revotándole contra el pecho, el torso sudoroso… Sunny se lame los labios.

–Thomas… –susurra, con las mejillas calientes.

Allí está él, en su imaginación, el terrateniente del rostro despectivo y el torso desnudo, con el aroma a caballo y a campo. A Thomas no le gustaba oler así, se bañaba constantemente, pero a Sunny le causaba una sensación tan especial en el cuerpo verlo montar… muchas veces, en su colchón, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el cuerpo afiebrado, presa de mortal agitación, imaginándolo cabalgar, con sus altas botas y su silbato, diciendo "arre, Silver", pensando tan solo en las marcas que dejaban las riendas en sus manos, cómo le habría gustado sentir esas manos, esas enormes manos, que la acariciaran, que la…

Los ojos le pican con lágrimas. Nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, tantos años y años y años y más años de compañía y respeto mutuos, sabiendo que se amaban, pero le esperó, y ya era tarde si no conseguía volver… dos gruesas lágrimas caen desde sus ojos y se las limpia con premura, pensando que no puede rendirse, no ahora. Tiene que conseguir… tiene que sentirse… tiene que…

Toma más piedras y sigue tirando, y Alabaster tira a su lado, y ella vuelve a tirar, hasta que su ritmo de tiro es casi perfecto. Es así hasta que llegan las 6.00, y el entrenamiento termina. No tiene fuerzas para espiar a los demás, para recabar información. Mientras tira, solo piensa en su familia, en Sammy y Thomas, en su hermana siendo vapuleada por su madre, en Thomas solo en su lugar de siempre y en ella muriendo ante los ojos de ambos.

* * *

–Este es un dibujo –Sammy Dean sostiene el papel un poco arrugado, con unos garabatos medio incomprensibles–: tamos las dos.

Sunny, con su trenza negra algo más corta de lo que estuvo cuando la cortó para su amigo Thomas Rocheford, y sus ojos más enormes en la cara delgada, miró aquel dibujo. Eran dos figuras de palotes, con vestidos gordos. Una de las figuras tenía lo que a todas luces era una larga trenza. La otra, el pelo largo y suelto.

–¿por qué tenemos vestidos así? –Preguntó Sunny. Por ese entonces tenía doce años.

–La mujer del Capitolio tenía. Era bonito –Sammy miró su dibujo con ojo crítico–: los míos no me quedaron tan bien. Sunny…

–Dime.

–¿Por qué esa niña lloró cuando la mujer del Capitolio la llamó para que se parase al lado suyo? –Preguntó Sammy con inocencia.

No sabía cómo explicarle eso. Y era mucho decir, porque con las únicas personas que hablaba era con su familia, y con la granjera que le daba trabajo, además de con la señorita de la biblioteca pública del distrito… a veces. Pero ahora ni con su hermana podía. Las palabras se le atragantaron. Había pasado su primera cosecha, estaba viva ahora, pero explicarle eso a Sammy…

–Es que… no la llevan a un lugar tan bonito –dijo, vagamente.

Su hermana la miró, atenta.

–¿estuviste llorando porque tenías miedo de ir allá? –preguntó–: ¿cómo es ese lugar?

–Así fue –Sunny bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de tener miedo, avergonzada de haber querido ir a dormir con su madre, de intentarlo y de haberse ganado un grito y un a la cama, carajo–: allí… hay monstruos.

–¿Monstruos? –Sammy parecía inquieta–: ¿No vas a ir nunca, cierto? ¿y… yo?

–No sé –contestó simplemente–: espero que no.

Había mirado su dibujo un segundo más, antes de guardarlo. Un par de años después se lo había explicado su madre, con lujo de detalles. Las tres lloraron mucho, su madre de miedo, Sammy de pánico y Sunny de culpa por no habérselo podido explicar de mejor manera.

* * *

Sunny sale de su cuarto con los ojos enrojecidos. Qué estúpida fue, qué inmadura y absurda al pensar que escribir esas cartas le quitarían todo el dolor de casi haber perdido a su familia. Prefiere sentirse furiosa, que Gaspar la moleste, la desafíe, que le permita por favor odiarlo; de esa manera puede sentirse mejor, acomodarse a aquello. La tristeza de no acariciar el pelo de Sammy, no ver crecer a John, no ayudar a su madre, no morder los labios de Thomas… Lev, sentado en la mesa, la mira con preocupación, pero por suerte no pregunta nada; Sunny no tiene ganas de mentir ni de inventarse algo.

–He recibido el reporte diario de los vigilantes sobre lo que has hecho durante el día –Lev tiene una hoja en las manos–: mucha más biblioteca de lo que cualquier chico del distrito 10 ha hecho jamás.

Sunny asiente, ya no impávida sino melancólica.

–Pero hay algo bastante singular… ¿sabes tirar con una onda? Te la pasaste dos horas allí –Lev la mira con una sonrisa, pero al ver que ella no se la devuelve, baja la voz–: sé que es difícil… pero anímate, Sunny. Inténtalo.

–No… no puedo –su voz se quiebra solo un poco, luego, se traga las lágrimas, y sin quererlo, dice–: mi bebé… no quiero que quede sola.

–¿Tú también? -no me fastidies –Gaspar, desde la puerta, mira a Sunny–: enhorabuena señorita de la resortera. Me has sorprendido.

Sunny le ignora. No tiene ganas de pelear. Gaspar se le acerca.

–¿Lista para que Lev te dé una paliza?

No responde.

–Según las marcas de tu cara y de tu cuerpo, te zurran seguido –sigue–: sería gracioso que te maten a gol…

–Gaspar, déjala –Lev, serio, se pone en pie.

–No se preocupe –Sunny sonríe, con todas sus fuerzas–: ¿De nuevo quiere comerse mi mano abierta en toda la cara, Gaspar? No tengo problema en dársela.

Andryushin suelta una estruendosa carcajada.

–Sunny Tyson, como sigas así prometo que voy a tener muchas ganas de… mejor me callo.

–Sí, por favor –la voz de Sabrina restalla como látigo.

–Iba a decir verla ganar, pero bueno.

No tiene ni energías para sentirse confundida. Gaspar le genera tanta antipatía visceral, y a la vez se encuentra tan deprimida, que solo baja la cabeza y se abraza a sí misma, intentando hallar el consuelo que le rehúye.

–Es su hermana, Sunny no es madre –Aclara Lev, después de un incómodo silencio.

–No me imaginaba al vacuno menor anotando.

Sunny se sonroja, pero no responde. Efectivamente, no anotó.

Robert llega también, con la ropa de deporte todavía puesta. Con él comienzan primero, Lev le enseña a bloquear puñetazos con los brazos, poniéndolos en diagonal a la cara, y patadas, con el hueso del antebrazo interceptando el pie y lanzándolo al suelo. dice que es mucho mejor un golpe en el brazo, preferentemente el no dominante, que uno en la cara o en el estómago, donde apuntarán primero los profesionales. Sunny había intentado buscar un bolígrafo y un papel, y al pedirle a Sabrina en voz alta, se los terminó facilitando Gaspar. Estuvo a punto de aceptarlo, al final, los rechazó por orgullo, y fue la propia Sabrina la que se los dio. Rápidamente, Sunny fue anotando todo cuanto decía Lev, explicando sobre puntos de presión, lugares donde había que impedir que golpeen, el ponerse de lado para no dejarle ambos flancos al oponente, las piernas flectadas para mantener el equilibrio… la pequeña y bonita caligrafía de Sunny llenó toda la hoja, y cuando la sesión para Robert terminó, se hallaba sangrando por la nariz, el labio, tenía una hinchazón en el pómulo y Lev le había atizado en el estómago. Él también golpeó con saña, pero sin técnica, lo que hizo que Lev lo redujera fácil. De todos modos no salió limpio, terminó sacándole el ojo rojo.

Ambos se tomaron unos medicamentos que, de forma casi milagrosa, curaron sus heridas al instante. Robert se aplicó una pomada especial también, para aniquilar el dolor y la hinchazón. Agotado, sudoroso y algo enojado, se sentó junto a Sunny, siendo las 9.00 de la noche.

–No debe usted explicarme nada –Sunny se pone en pie, lista para pelear–: tomé notas suficientes. Peleemos.

Mientras Robert practica, cortando cuerdas con un cuchillo, Sunny pelea con Lev. El primer golpe consigue pararlo con el brazo, que le estalla de dolor pero fue tal y como él dijo, tal impacto podría haberle roto la nariz. El segundo, lo evita esquivándolo. Se inclina, y se lanza con la cabeza por delante, hasta darle a Lev en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración. A alguien más bajo podría haberle dado en el pecho… Sunny trepa como un mono, entrelazando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su mentor, y con una mano le agarra el pelo y con la otra le da de puñetazos en la cara, con la técnica que Lev había mostrado. Le resulta difícil, pero cree que se acostumbrará si le dejan seguir golpeando.

No le deja, claro. Lev se la sacude con tanta facilidad como a un mosquito, la lanza al suelo y le aplica una llave que la asfixia, con las piernas entrelazadas a su brazo derecho y las mismas aprisionando su cuello. Intenta desasirse, pero solo lo consigue cuando Lev la suelta. Le enseña la manera correcta de escapar, si es que lo consigue, pero le aclara que nunca, nunca, permita que le hagan tal cosa o ya podría estar muerta.

Le gustaría decir que todas sus notas sirvieron para algo, pero lo cierto es que Lev le da una paliza. Le sirve, sí, para decidir que, le digan lo que le digan, no se puede enfrentar a un profesional cuerpo a cuerpo. Habría podido resistir un par de golpes, sin embargo le conviene mantenerse a distancia. Por suerte, tiene las herramientas para ello.

–Tú y yo no practicaremos más el cuerpo a cuerpo, te enseñé más o menos lo que te podían hacer y cómo evitarlo –le dice Lev. Sunny asiente, secándose las lágrimas que le dejó el último puñetazo–: te daré cuerdas, ustedes, los del 10, son diestros en cuerdas y nudos. Mañana te conseguiré algunas.

–Th… –Sunny toma aire, con un ojo inflamándosele, y recibe el vaso con jugo de granada que alguien le tiende–: Thomas me enseñó a tomar unas riendas y su forma de lacear, pero… mis brazos son débiles.

–¿Thomas Goldstein? –Pregunta Robert, curioso–: ¿conocías al compadre Thomas?

–Thomas Rocheford –Contesta Gaspar–: el hijo del Gran Vacuno.

–¡Ese hijo de puta! –Robert da su clásico puñetazo en el sillón.

Aquel es el momento en que Robert comienza a despreciar a Sunny, sentimiento por cuya intensidad bien podría durar para siempre.

* * *

Nota:

Más largo de lo habitual, concretamente el doble. Agradezco a quienes lo han leído y a quienes me han ayudado, dándome ánimos, a los que saben cuán importante es esta historia para mí.

Fabi, especialmente, gracias. Me lees desde las sombras aunque no comentes ni nadie sepa. Gracias por darme tiempo, por apoyarme, por escucharme y aconsejarme. Te amo por esto y por mucho. :)

Y gracias al resto de reyes y reinas que me siguen. :)


	10. entrenarse para matar: días típicos

Capítulo 10. entrenarse para matar: días típicos.

* * *

Alabaster Faraday está solo en la mesa del desayuno, en el primer piso del centro de entrenamiento. El enorme perro de Madara Greyarm intentó, en vano, buscar cariño en él, pero su indiferencia fue tan descomunal que el pobre terminó lloriqueando y restregándose contra un caro sillón. No está acostumbrado a ser ignorado, pero el joven le prestó la misma atención que a la mayoría de las personas, que se reduce a muy poca o ninguna. Come con calma y abundantemente, necesita reservas energéticas, y si bien nunca fue dado a la glotonería, requiere ganar unos kilos extra por si en algún momento el hambre aprieta en la arena. Es demasiado letal, considera, para que algo tan nimio como el hambre fuese a vencerlo. De manera que el té verde, los redondos panes con manteca frita que probó el día anterior en el comedor, y una deliciosa mermelada de grosellas, sumado a huevos y otras delicias, es lo que come, con calma, siendo muy temprano. Tampoco tiene ganas de vomitar en frente de todos, como sucedió con cierto tributo. El patetismo llevado a lo extremo.

Estuvo bastante tentado de no levantarse hoy para entrenar. ¿Qué necesitaba? El día anterior había estado tirando durante las nueve horas, casi sin descanso, por su obcecación de no acercarse a las espadas pues no lo consideraba necesario. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué se quedaría haciendo en su piso, solo, o peor aún, con el insecto de Christian Stark intentando captar una pizca de su entusiasmo. En la academia había sido más bien autodidacta, mirando para aprender y practicando por su cuenta, bastantes halagos había recibido por parte de los profesores sin que esto mejorase ni empeorase su autoconcepto. Nada más necesitaba saber respecto a lo que hay en el gran sótano, pero peor le parece la inactividad, al menos si está abajo podrá indagar más sobre los profesionales, si lo que quiere es matarlos más vale que lo conozcan y sobre todo lo contrario.

Al terminar su comida, mira la hora en el pesado reloj de oro que se constituye en su recuerdo, que perteneció a su padre en algún momento. Son las 7.30, apenas. Bufando con fastidio, con un sonido parecido a "tsk…", se levanta de la mesa, sin prestar atención a los avoxes que pululan a su alrededor, y se sienta en el sofá de la sala cuadrada, tomando una revista capitolina, en cuya portada aparecen Christian Stark, sonriendo, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del palurdo del distrito 10, Lev Abercowney.

"Christian y Lev: unas inolvidables vacaciones en el distrito 10", reza el encabezado. Parece haber sido tomada en un matadero, por lo que Alabaster aprecia. Le parece tan estúpido que malgasten el papel de esa manera tan asquerosa e indigna, con una relación romántica y encima tan patética como lo es aquella, que pasa las páginas con furia, buscando los crucigramas, no quiere pensar en los avoxes todavía, ni en la injusticia. Cuando lo hace, un sentimiento parecido a la desesperación le invade, la urgencia y la impaciencia, siendo perjudicial para su estado. Todavía nada puede hacer, piensa, a fin de no perder el control.

No está allí por la gloria de su distrito, como Clarissa y Connor, ni por gloria personal, como Dahlia Fey, ni tan siquiera por castigo o mala suerte, tal es el caso del resto de palurdos insectos sin importancia. Él está allí para ser el primer escalón a una segunda rebelión, así tenga que dar su vida, pero espera que todavía no suceda.

Resuelve los crucigramas tan rápido que casi considera un insulto que los hubiesen puesto allí. eso le hace volver a enfadarse, así que deja la revista a un lado y se queda solo allí, sumergido en su rico mundo interior, hasta que el ruido externo le hace ver que la gente ya se está levantando. Poco después, Clarissa Carmichael, con el buzo de deporte puesto y el cabello negro y rizado en una coleta alta, se persona en el comedor. No le saluda, ni él a ella; al fin la chica aprendió a ignorarle por la fuerza.

Christian Stark y Pyra Summerplatte, mentores de Alabaster y Clarissa respectivamente, también salen de sus habitaciones rumbo al desayuno. El mentor de los ojos color hielo y el pelo rizado se inclina, para que Tobi, perro de Madara, lama su cara y sus orejas. el hombre suelta unas risitas roncas, bastante alegres, que hacen que Alabaster se lo imagine en los infectos mataderos del distrito 10, sirviendo de esclavo sexual del grandote con el que sale. Siente asco de tales vínculos humanos, especialmente cuando la diferencia es tan enorme. Los extremos de tal tipo no deberían funcionar, piensa Faraday, es antinatura. En lugar de que los extremos se obvien, deberían fundirse, dejar de existir. Los gobernantes han permitido que exista la diferencia entre el distrito 1 y el 10, entre el 2 y el 12, y entre todos y el Capitolio. Pero ¡ah! Alabaster acabará con eso, así le cueste la vida. Nadie más puede, ya se ha demostrado; sin mentir, o exagerar, el resto del mundo es demasiado inepto para encargarse por su cuenta.

–¿Todo bien, Alabaster? –Pregunta Christian–: no es necesario que respondas… con asentir o negar con la cabeza está bien.

Siempre ha pensado que tales preguntas son absurdas, estúpidas, inservibles. ¿Acaso si alguien está mal lo va a responder ante un desconocido? Alabaster recuerda los días posteriores a la desaparición de sus padres, ¿acaso alguno de esos imbéciles que prodigaban dicha pregunta esperaban que les fuese sincero? Idiotas…

No hace ningún gesto que amerite que escuchó la pregunta, a no ser una ligera mueca de desprecio. Christian Stark no le es útil, le parece un perrito peor que el chucho de Madara Greyarm, farandulero, moviendo la cola al son del Capitolio.

–El chico es difícil, ¿eh? –Pregunta la bella y letal Pyra Summerplatte–: Madara ha tenido más éxito con él, al menos consigue hacerle hablar.

–Sí, no hay caso… conmigo al menos –Christian se encoge de hombros–: este chico olvida que seré yo quien tenga que salvarle el trasero cuando esté en la arena, enviándole regalitos y todo el paripé.

Si Alabaster tiene que depender de los regalos del Capitolio, se clava una flecha en la rodilla, ha dicho. Levanta los ojos, solo para dirigirle a Christian Stark una mirada de desprecio superlativo, y se concentra en inventar su propio crucigrama. No lo podrá resolver, claro está, pero al menos es más divertido que prestar atención a esa charla.

–Todavía no las tengo todas conmigo respecto a dejarle voluntariar –Sigue Pyra–: no me gustan sus ojos, no me gusta nada su apellido, no me gusta él…

Alabaster sigue a lo suyo, sin prestar atención a nada más. A él tampoco le gusta el pelo rubio de Pyra, no le gusta que su especialidad sean los venenos, o que no sepa hablar como la gente. Odia que parlotee demasiado y que moleste su preciado silencio. Obviamente no se lo dirá, qué pérdida de tiempo y de saliva.

Clarissa Carmichael y él no llegan juntos, mientras más pueda evitar su estupidez mejor, no vaya a ser contagiosa. Cuando dan las 8.40, él se levanta y baja el ascensor, solo, rumbo al sótano. Hay algunos vigilantes, el entrenador jefe y la chica del distrito 8, según su camiseta.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunta, con voz fuerte y clara.

Alabaster no contesta, se acomoda bastante separado de ella y solo deja oír su respiración, mientras sus ojos azules tras las gafas observan la hora. Cada vez queda menos.

–¿Eres un tributo? –pregunta ella de nuevo.

Sigue sin contestar, pero esta vez la mira por un segundo, es la chica ciega, claro está. Clarissa había hablado sobre ser piadosa con ella y matarla de un espadazo en el pecho durante el baño de sangre, para que no sufriese ni ella ni su familia. Alabaster no sabe qué clase de piedad es esa, la única forma en que su familia no sufra es que la chica viva. De todos modos ni ganas de responderle. Ella se va acercando cada vez más a él, con paso un poco inseguro, pero bastante recto considerando su situación. Dentro de poco, se sitúa junto a él y extiende la mano para tocarlo a la altura del hombro. Alabaster le da un manotazo rabioso. Odia que lo toquen los desconocidos, odia que le toquen en absoluto y lleva años sin que lo hagan más que en los entrenamientos. Ella se queja de dolor.

–¡Idiota! Solo quería saber quién eras –le dice, sosteniéndose la mano–: seguro eres uno de esos asquerosos profesionales.

–Tsk… –Alabaster ni pierde el tiempo en mirarla de nuevo, se limpia el sector donde ella le había tocado, con un estremecimiento.

El ascensor se abre, dejando salir a la chica baja del distrito 10, igual de sola que ellos. La chica ciega vuelve a repetir su pregunta, pero con el aliciente:

–Si eres un profesional pesado, más vale que no respondas.

–Buenos días, chica del 8 –dice, cortés–: soy Sunny Tyson, del 10. Junto a nosotras está Alabaster Faraday del distrito 1. Que tengas gratos días, Alabaster.

–Hey –responde, instantáneamente.

No hay expresión alguna en el rostro de la chica, ni un "has hablado", ni alguna estupidez semejante. Menos mal, porque ya bastante tuvo con haberla saludado, que lo agradezca que es un lujo que ni siquiera habría pretendido darle.

–Yo me llamo Lanna –dice la del 8–: Lanna Peters. Ese Alabaster fue un grosero, ¡Me golpeó! Yo solo intentaba tocarlo…

La expresión seria de la del 10 muda a una de sorpresa al instante.

–Lo siento por ti –manifiesta con rectitud–: no obstante, no te aconsejo que vuelvas a tocarle o mantengas un acercamiento con él…

Hablan algo más, o más bien la chica del 8 habla mientras la del 10 da rimbombantes respuestas de asentimiento, pero a Alabaster le parece tan insustancial y estúpido que deja de prestar atención en el acto. Por fin, la chica del distrito 8 se calla, lo que hace que la otra permanezca en silencio también, con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, el ascensor se abre y Ryan, Mikah, Connor y Dahlia bajan de él, los profesionales del 4 y del 2 respectivamente. Mikah saluda a Alabaster con una tímida sonrisa, a la que él ni se digna contestar, Connor le hace un gesto de cabeza que él responde y Dahlia se sitúa junto a él sin hablarle ni mirarlo. De estas actitudes, prefiere la de ella. es más sincera. La chica del 2 tiene los ojos enrojecidos, si Alabaster fuese más curioso por el resto de su entorno se preguntaría por qué, considerando que, aunque fue cosechada, no aceptó a la voluntaria que se presentaría por ella. pero a Alabaster le importa rayano en la nada así que ni siquiera lo piensa.

Poco después, llegan el resto de tributos. Alabaster, con los brazos cruzados, se deja envolver por la masa, y cuando mira a los veintitrés se da cuenta de que puede quererlos, amarlos incluso. Allí están ellos, quizá el último sacrificio, los últimos juegos que tal vez se celebren si todo le sale estupendo, y parte de su tumba, si no es así. Dedica una leve sonrisa a la multitud, mientras el entrenador jefe les advierte que tienen hasta la hora de comer, y que aprovechen bien el tiempo. Él solo tiene tiempo para perder, pero algo hará, supone.

Decide pasarse en primer lugar por la pequeña biblioteca, el día anterior, empecinado con el arco, ni siquiera la miró dos veces. Hoy, no obstante, el arco es cosa vieja, y duda que haya algo tan interesante pero Madara Greyarm comentó, en la cena de la noche, que en las bibliotecas suelen poner libros que dan pistas sobre la arena. Es la estación menos concurrida, y con razón, considerando que la mayoría de los chicos son ignorantes que nada saben sobre el noble manejo de las armas, ¿quién se dedicaría a leer cuando hay tanto que aprender?

El pequeño sector está junto a la corredora, que por hoy está vacía, al parecer nadie quiere correr hasta vomitar y perder así la dignidad. Alabaster, con los labios apretados, examina por encima los títulos de los volúmenes, y llega a la conclusión de que al parecer su arena no solo será en entorno natural, sino que habrá un clima cambiante. Lo sabe porque hay libros sobre flora y fauna de extremo calor y también de extremo frío, además de otros libros que enseñan a hacer refugios y demasiadas pieles de animal, eso ve, mucha piel de animal. Se sienta en una butaca, con varios libros a sus pies y un bolígrafo y papel sobre las piernas, para tomar notas sobre aquellas conclusiones a las que está llegando. Aprende sobre pingüinos, las enormes lagartijas del desierto y el gran gusano, cuánto tarda alguien en congelarse, lo perjudicial que es mirar la nieve cuando además hay sol para los ojos, entre otros datos interesantes. A su lado se sienta la chica del distrito 10, con un solo libro en las manos, y sin notas que tomar, pero no le dice nada, lo cual agradece.

"¿qué será la arena?" se pregunta el joven, observando la guía del viajero. ¿un páramo helado? ¿Y por qué un libro sobre el Gran Gusano, rey de los desiertos infectos? Se muerde el labio inferior, meditando sobre todo aquello, quizá el paisaje cambie cada doce horas, como cambiaba la arena en donde ganó Christian Stark, aunque esa era de interior y lo que cambiaba era la configuración de los sectores, las paredes, las puertas y habitaciones. Es el trigésimo aniversario, seguramente harían algo bombástico, o eso haría él de estar al mando. Pero si él estuviese al mando, por supuesto, no habría juegos, ni distritos, ni Capitolio, ni ricos, o pobres.

Dos horas se la pasa allí, leyendo libros por encima, recabando información del papel, a ver qué le dice. Tiene las cosas tan poco claras como al principio, pero al menos sabe algo, debe aprender a despellejar. No es algo que maneje, de entrada los profesionales se deben quedar con las provisiones de la cornucopia o eso dice la tradición, pero no puede defenderla él solo.

Guarda los libros que había sacado en el mismo lugar donde los encontró, y sale de allí, dejando sola a la chica del 10. Connor Edgeworth, el líder, se halla en la estación de espadas, combatiendo con uno de los entrenadores, mientras Dahlia Fey hace lo mismo con otro entrenador. Él es contundente y pesado, ella, ligera y rápida, pero con una sola mirada Alabaster sabe que ambos son excelentes en lo que hacen. Espera que, en el momento de la verdad, él sea mejor que los dos, aunque prefiere no arriesgarse.

Mikah Odair está entrenando con cuchillos, Alabaster se da cuenta de que es bastante buena y, aunque no sea voluntaria, es una verdadera profesional. Ryan Connolly está en la sección de trampas, riéndose con los entrenadores y manteniendo atemorizado al niño de 12 años del distrito 8, que seguramente había intentado aprender algo para hacer más soportable su miserable e inminente muerte. Alabaster tuerce los labios, se supone que no habría intimidaciones, o eso había dicho Connor, ¿no? espera unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar a Ryan, fijamente con sus ojos azules escudados tras las gafas, hasta que el chico se percata de su mirada, y se encoge de hombros como diciendo "¿y tú qué me cuentas?" y nada, no tiene nada que contar ni qué decir, le importa poco que él no siga las normas.

La estación para desollar, por desgracia, no está vacía. La chica rubia del distrito 12, que en el desfile fue condenada a ir desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro, tiene un gato muerto en su mano, ya sin extremidades, un cuchillo curvo en la otra, apoyado en la parte trasera de la bestia, y con la técnica aprendida hace una incisión y comienza a tirar, desprendiendo la piel casi sin dificultad. Alabaster se queda un segundo mirándola, tanto a ella como oyendo las indicaciones de la instructora, acerca de cortar la cabeza porque es inservible, de cómo debe hacerse el corte, y después del método para abrirlo y sacarle las vísceras, como estaba llevando a cabo la chica en aquel momento, y considera que está listo para tener su propio gato muerto y cometer la menor cantidad de errores posibles, la cual es ninguno. Del bote de los gatos muertos, toma a uno de la cola y lo levanta, está pesado y tiene la lengua fuera, igual que los ojos salidos de sus órbitas; a saber cómo habrá muerto el animal. Sabe que puede hacer cuchillos con huesos rotos, con lo que no le sería difícil desarrollar aquel trabajo, según dice la entrenadora.

–Ay, odio hacer esto, lo odio –la chica del 12, con las manos manchadas de sangre, tira la piel a un lado, dejando ver la estructura muscular–: es… es como si yo los matara…

–¡Lo haces bastante bien! No te desanimes –la entrenadora le sonríe, tranquilizadora–: si hay animales pequeños, solo te bastaría cazarlos para poder comerlos.

–¡Pero no sé cazar! –la chica dice, con voz dulce y quejumbrosa–: tengo que ir abajo, a la estación de caza… ni siquiera sé tirar con nada, ¿es muy difícil usar el arco?

Interpela directamente a Alabaster, que despellejaba al gato muerto con suma concentración, sintiendo la piel desprendiéndose con un ruido viscoso y las manos sucias. Él la ignora, por descontado, hasta que tiene todo el torso del animal despellejado, la piel de una pieza, según el corte que había visto hacer a la entrenadora.

–¡Oye! Contesta, no seas grosero –la chica del distrito 12, con su voz chillona que hiere los tímpanos, le interpela.

–Tsk –Alabaster sacude la cabeza, si será molesta. Sostiene el pellejo del animal. No huele bien ni le agrada, y cree que al menos tendrá que entrenar con varios más antes de conseguir los cortes perfectos, pero algo sabe, al menos.

–¡Argh! Te lanzaría este pellejo de gato recién extraído, si no fuese ilegal –masculla la chica, furiosa. Su vocecilla está retumbándole en la cabeza. ¿es que la gente no se puede callar?

Ama a la gente en su conjunto. Una masa humana, perdida, oprimida, sola, llorando, sufriendo. Siente ganas de proteger, de ayudar, de gobernar, más aún porque se da cuenta de que nadie puede hacerlo, viendo como están las cosas. los problemas vienen cuando se acercan, cuando parlotean y siguen parloteando, cuando le exigen que salude, que sonría. Los veintitrés tributos le son dignos de lástima. A la chica del 12 le quiere clavar una flecha en el corazón o como poco, que le deje tranquilo, lo que sea más fácil para los dos. Al final hace lo segundo, le deja en paz ya que la mujer le aconseja que vaya a practicar con una onda, o algo de ese estilo, relativamente simple de aprender a usar y con materiales sencillos. Ella le agradece y, con su camiseta perdida de sangre, se marcha. Alabaster sigue por allí un rato más, hasta que siente que domina el truco, la mujer le felicita sin que cause en él ninguna mella, y se marcha de allí. la niña del distrito 9, sola, también ha llegado un poco asustada, y pretende aprender, Alabaster piensa que no le será necesario pues seguramente no pase del baño de sangre, pero no la culpa por intentarlo.

Junto a aquel puesto de desollar, hay uno donde enseñan a tallar una piedra, con paciencia, para que tenga un borde afilado, así como usar huesos de animales que podrían servir como armas. El sujeto del 10 y el del 9 están allí, conversando mientras trabajan. Alabaster piensa que le podría ser útil saber tallar una piedra, la paciencia no le falta con los trabajos mecánicos y debe ponerse en la posición de que no haya armas en la cornucopia. Aquello nunca ha pasado, según sabe, siempre ha habido más armas que tributos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿pero quién sabe?

–¡Oh, un profesional en mi humilde puesto! –el entrenador capitolino tiene los brazos tatuados con enormes arañas, nada más de destacar en él–: Creo que esto no había pasado desde… ¿te enseño a tallar la piedra para que quede como arma? ¿O preferirías un hueso? ¿qué tal un bastón hecho de una rama con espinas? ¡qué emoción!

El hombre le iba presentando diversos instrumentos, piedras de distintos tamaños, ramas, troncos pequeños… Alabaster les echó una mirada desinteresada a los implementos, pensando en trabajar con todos al menos por un par de pequeños señores Momentos sin importancia.

–Ah vaya, ojalá nos hubiese atendido así a nosotros –comenta el tipo del 9, mirando al entrenador con desprecio–: límpiate la baba, tío.

El entrenador le mira, un poco sorprendido, pero después vuelve a sonreír.

–¡Es un profesional! Es que yo… habitualmente ellos no vienen, nunca tengo ocasión de hablarles –comenta, con ilusión–: toma, chico del 1, ahora mismo te enseño… ¡Yo, enseñarles a ustedes…!

–Yo me voy de aquí –la piedra afilada del sujeto del distrito 10 parece bastante peligrosa–: no soporto a los lameculos. Prefiero aprender por mi cuenta.

–¡Oh, oh, violencia contra el entrenador es una falta de nivel c y merece ser castigada! –el hombre mira al rey monocromo, de hito en hito–: por ahora es solo un aviso, después…

–Lameculos y bastardo de mierda –repite el sujeto, Alabaster solo le mira un segundo y ve sus ojos azules destellando con furia.

El entrenador hace una seña a los vigilantes, y en seguida uno se persona. El joven Julio Jansen, con severidad, toma al tipo del 10 del brazo y se lo lleva, Alabaster no sabe ni le importa dónde. Se quedan solos, pues, el chico del distrito 9 y él. Hay una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

–Ay, que ese sujeto no sepa cuándo callarse –dice el chico, trabajando en la confección de su bastón con pinchos–: no sé cómo modelarlo… de todos modos es fuerte, supongo que me servirá. Me pregunto si algún profesional querrá matarlo heroicamente para que sirva como valor al resto de mi alianza, o algo así…

Alabaster le ignora, el sonido de piedra contra piedra comienza a relajarle.

–Por cierto, el sujeto del distrito 3 estuvo aquí toda la mañana –sigue comentando–: no he visto a nadie mejor trabajando con las manos. Pudo haber vomitado ayer, pero es ingenioso y talentoso, sin dudas. Le ofrecí alianza pero dice que prefiere ir solo, si no lo matas en el baño de sangre será un incordio para ustedes, profesionales.

Le parecen tan patéticos sus intentos de manipulación, que una risa pugna por escapar de sus labios. Quien, o quienes, hayan caído en aquellas infantiles muestras de control no solo merece que les maten, sino que les introduzcan un aparato reproductor masculino en todos los agujeros posibles. Alabaster lo mira despectivamente y sigue a lo suyo, es un trabajo complicado que le estropeará las manos.

–Robert, el tipo al que se acaban de llevar, me dijo que su compañera es una traga libros y que ayer estuvieron entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo con el mentor. Ni sé si eso es legal –sigue hablando, mientras talla y talla sin descanso–: a la chica le golpearon duro, pero no se dejará coger. Atrapar, quiero decir. No coger de follar –sonríe–: también ataca a distancia, otra relativamente peligrosa. Y la chica del distrito 5, Lisa Thunder, es…

–Cállate –la voz del joven suena exasperada, más que furiosa.

Los ojos negros de Milaryon Lestrange se fijan en los azules de Alabaster. No hay expresión alguna en ellos, piensa el profesional. Absolutamente ninguna expresión, aunque sus labios sonrían.

–¿quién es el más capaz de tu alianza, profesional? –pregunta.

Alabaster sabe por qué lo hace, y otra vez siente ganas de reír. No responde, pero mira a Clarissa Carmichael, que entrena en las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo. Milaryon sonríe.

–Ella, y el profesional del distrito 2, ¿no? –pregunta. Alabaster le ignora para siempre, se ha cansado de su juego tan obvio. Si se las quería dar de manipulador nato, había fallado estrepitosa, estúpida, patética y horriblemente que se merece desengañarse o sufrir. Él no sería su ejecutor, claro, pero…

* * *

Ahora sabe cómo arreglárselas si no cuenta con armas, incluso aprendió a confeccionar un arco. Tendría que contar con la cuerda, claro, pero duda que le falten patrocinios aunque no sea capaz de hablarles por desinterés o desidia. Intentará tirar con una onda también, es un arma de menor clase pero podría serle igual de útil que cualquier otra arma a distancia. Eso, sin embargo, será después de la comida, ya le está dando hambre y por fin ha llegado dicha hora. Primero en casa de sus padres y después en el orfanato, nunca se ha visto obligado a saltarse ninguna y comer le gusta mucho, la gente está reunida y tienen las bocas demasiado llenas como para hablar.

–Alabaster –Connor Edgeworth se le acerca, en la fila. Su cabeza rapada está brillante por sudor o agua, y su rostro colorado de tanto esfuerzo–: sé que no me vas a contestar porque Clarissa me contó tu situación, y lo lamento, pero… Alexander Rheon se sentará con nosotros en la mesa. Espero no te moleste.

¿Su situación? Alabaster enarca las cejas, curioso por esa situación de la que había hablado Clarissa. Connor, mejor psicólogo que ese charlatán que aparecía por la televisión, entiende su sentir.

–Clarissa me ha dicho… lo de tu trauma, la muerte de tus padres y que desde ese entonces apenas puedes hablar por el dolor –dice Connor–: obviamente no le creí, claro, pero si esa va a ser la versión pues adelante.

Alabaster siente que las carcajadas le cosquillean en la garganta y las deja salir. Se liberan, saliendo de la cárcel de sus labios, expresándose en un ruido sonoro y peculiar. Ríe, hasta doblarse por la mitad, el pelo rubio se le desordena y las gafas se le deslizan por la nariz.

–El terrible trauma… no poder… –está mascullando, entre carcajadas. Connor está serio.

–Siempre he sido malo para los chistes –el gigantón se encoge de hombros, confuso–: pero de verdad que no entiendo este.

–Tsk…

Connor sonríe, inseguro, pero sacude la cabeza.

–No hay trauma, lo que me imaginaba –dice, serio–: de todos modos no importa si no hablas ni te relacionas, siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones, o bien las de Dahlia. ¿prefieres hablar con Dahlia?

Alabaster asiente, Dahlia Fey le cae bien. Es seria, centrada, apenas habla y nunca la ha escuchado decir una sola tontería. Preferiría no hablar en absoluto, por supuesto, pero si es indispensable…

Se sirven la comida, en silencio por parte de Alabaster, los demás hablando de lo que han hecho durante el entrenamiento y, especialmente, de todo cuanto han averiguado. Él tiene muchas calorías en el plato, todo parece apetitoso, con un enorme vaso de jugo de granada, su favorito por lejos. En la mesa para seis de los profesionales hay siete personas, Mikah Odair, Ryan Connolly y Alexander Rheon están apretujados en un solo lado. El sujeto del distrito 7 sonríe, ufano, mientras extiende su brazo para mostrarle sus enormes músculos de leñador a la profesional del distrito 4. Ella, tímida, los toca con las puntas de los dedos, murmurando para sí misma cosas como "ay, qué grandes", sonrojada. El chico cree que aquello es tan estúpido que se centra en su trozo de carne, ignorándoles.

–Alexander, Ryan –Connor Edgeworth habla con severidad–: no sé si recuerdan lo que dije sobre intimidar a los demás… pues bien, ustedes no han cumplido.

Hay un silencio en la mesa. Mikah borra la sonrisa tonta, Alexander se pone serio y Ryan, nervioso, pasa su mano por su cabello verde. Serán profesionales y el otro un bruto, pero Connor Edgeworth, enorme y con ojos tranquilos, les produce una evidente inquietud.

–Ese mocoso se lo estaba buscando, ahí interponiéndose en mi camino –Ryan se justifica, encogiéndose de hombros–: yo solo le dije que le iba a meter un cuchillo en el vientre como no se apartara… ah, además le dije que me encantaría cortarle las orejas y hacerme un collar con ellas, pero era obvio que mentía.

Connor frunce el ceño, enojado, y deja con brusquedad el vaso en la mesa, un poco de agua le salpica en sus nudillos.

–Si sigues con esas mierdas, Ryan, no respondo de mí –dice el chico, con sus descomunales puños apretados–: es un juego a muerte, sí, pero no quiero que asustes a los pobres chamacos de distrito. Este juego es solo divertido para nosotros.

–Yo al principio peloteé un poco a la campesina del 10, pero cuando dijiste que no nos podíamos meter con nadie, ya no lo hice más –acota Clarissa. Muy líder quiso ser hace dos días, pero si iba a ser una seguidora, por supuesto que sería la mejor de todas, así de competitiva es.

–Alexander se estaba metiendo con la chica ciega del distrito 8 –Dahlia Fey, seria, tiene los ojos verdes fulgurantes–: no quiero saber qué le dijiste, pero ella parecía asustada.

Alexander solo sonríe, pero parece incómodo.

–tú no me digas nada, yo solo acepto órdenes del líder –dice el del 7.

–Pues ya te digo, no te metas con la ciega, ni con nadie –Regaña Connor–: recuerden, la estrategia es cantidad. En el baño de sangre, hay que matar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, para hacer más divertido el juego. Los inútiles, o los incapaces de jugar, que caigan primero, pues así no sufren y nos dejan desarrollar el juego de manera óptima.

–¡Entendido! –Exclama Clarissa.

–Yo… sí, aunque… me da pena pensar en matar –Mikah baja la mirada, a su pan de algas.

–¡No puedes pensar así si quieres ser una digna jugadora! –Regaña Connor, alzando la voz con fuerza. Mikah se aferra a la mesa, asustada por su vehemencia–: ustedes, mis actuales aliados y futuros rivales, ¡deben valorar el jugar! Es lo mínimo que espero de los profesionales que lideraré.

–Para la mano –Ryan, preocupado por su compañera, fulmina a Connor con la vista–: no te pongas loco con el rollo ese.

–No, loco no –Connor solo sonríe–: pero es eso, sabemos en qué consiste el juego. Tanto los voluntarios como los cosechados, tenemos que saber que vamos a matar, son las reglas.

–Lo son –Dahlia Fey bebe un poco de su sopa–: entiendo que pueda dar más o menos pena, pero como dice Connor… es lo que se espera de nosotros, y lo que, independientemente a nuestros sentimientos, acabaremos haciendo.

Hay una expresión determinada en su rostro, que Connor Edgeworth corresponde con una sonrisa, y Mikah solo baja la cabeza, quizá avergonzada de sentirse débil ante los demás, a Alabaster no le importa. Por supuesto, los sujetos del distrito 2 tienen parte de razón, aunque por los motivos equivocados

* * *

El mero aburrimiento le hace dirigirse nuevamente a la biblioteca, después de haber ido a entrenar en un duelo a muerte con cuchillos en contra de una simulación de su mentor, Christian Stark, al que venció con mucho esfuerzo, aunque no lo admitiría ni ante él ni ante nadie. Nunca se le dio del todo mal, si bien las espadas, cimitarras y floretes son su especialidad secreta que ninguno de esos idiotas merecen verle ejecutando. Tenía el cabello fino y rubio pegado a la frente por el sudor, los músculos de los brazos le dolían por el rápido movimiento al que se vio forzado y la garganta le ardía de sed, pero ya no. ahora, la biblioteca le acoge de nuevo, más que nada por la falta de cosas que hacer que por verdadera ansia de leer. Por pura curiosidad, lee un libro sobre sacrificios por desollamiento, así habían ejecutado a Andrew Lastra, el rebelde del distrito 7, cuando la presidenta aún era Minerva Rossi, aún antes de los días oscuros. No es una lectura del todo agradable, al joven se le retuerce algo en el estómago, las palabras son bastante vívidas, pero prosigue con su lectura, imperturbable.

Siente un roce en el brazo, que le hace tensarse al instante. Sus ojos azules miran instantáneamente, esperando algo tocándole y así es, se trata de una hoja de papel, doblada en cuatro partes, una pequeña mano morena la sostiene. Reconoce esa hoja, claro está. Es la suya, en la que había tomado notas por la mañana. ¿qué hace en la mano de ella? Se la quita sin miramientos y la relee, dándose cuenta de que ha sido adulterada. Algunas frases suyas, de hecho, están tachadas.

"supongo que habrá una arena cambiante, por la cantidad de cosas que hay en la biblioteca_"

En el reverso de la hoja es que hay información nueva, que parece contradecir lo que él había consignado.

"Lev dice que las arenas cambiantes han pasado de moda. O estará dividida en sectores, o de lo que te has percatado es azar. ¡buen razonamiento!"

¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios se cree esa… esa? La chica le mira atentamente, con sus enormes ojos oscuros concentrados y la expresión seria. Él le chasquea la lengua con infinito desprecio, ¿Cómo se atreve a adulterar sus notas de campo? ¡Y encima a contradecirle!

La chica, al parecer, no espera respuesta alguna, porque deja de mirarle y se concentra en su libro, no sin antes, eso sí, mostrárselo. Él habría dejado de mirar, de hecho a punto estuvo, pero al ver el título su mente comienza a trabajar a toda velocidad. "flora de clima templado", reza el encabezado. ¿esa vaquera tendrá razón? ¿Es, acaso, azar? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar un detalle así? ¿Y por qué demonios se lo dice? Menuda estúpida, él no le habría compartido jamás sus conocimientos… a no ser que…

"¡Ah! –piensa, divertido–: la chica pensó que le había dejado la hoja a propósito ¡estúpida y patética ilusa!" se dice, sonriendo. Jamás habría hecho algo tan insensato, pero ahora… ahora, él sabía que no solo había climas de extremo calor y extremo frío, también información sobre climas templados, gracias a cómo le había mostrado el libro. ¿No tenía que pagarle él con su resto de información? sí, supone. No le gusta estar en deuda con nadie, ni con el orfanato, ni con los maestros, por lo que prefiere mirar cómo enseñan a otros antes de aprender porque ellos se crean lo suficientemente listos como para enseñarle.

Arranca un trocito de papel, y con el lápiz que aún lleva, escribe: "Madara Greyarm dice que no ponen nada en la biblioteca por azar", mientras su lengua se chasquea sola ante las palabras de desprecio que quiere propinarle a esa niña flaca de los ojos grandes. ¿Qué clase de vaquera es que se la pasa ahí leyendo? ¿no debería estar en las cuerdas haciendo lo que sea que hacen los vaqueros con ellas? Quizá se la comen, piensa Alabaster, con desprecio. Prácticamente le tira al regazo el trozo de información, ya sintiéndose saldado, y se levanta. Lejos de experimentar desprecio, se siente furioso. ¿qué clase de idiota es? el compañerismo, el compartir, las alianzas, no son más que tonterías, paparruchas inventadas para los débiles que temen jugar en solitario. ¿no conocen el significado de la traición¿ él, sin ir más lejos, se la piensa jugar a su alianza, matándolos ni bien pueda. ¡Y ella dándole información recabada! ¡Insensata!

Él, Alabaster Faraday, es el ganador unívoco de aquel certamen sangriento, sin ayuda ni recursos externos, únicamente él, solo él y nadie más que él, o perecerán todos en el intento. Se ha dejado arrastrar por su alianza, pero juega solo, por supuesto. Le alegra haber conocido el detalle del clima templado, claro, pero…

* * *

Había entrenado con la ballesta el tiempo que le quedaba hasta el fin del entrenamiento, y después simplemente volvió a su piso, se dio una ducha porque odiaba la sensación del sudor enfriándose en su cuerpo, comió y haraganeó pues nada más había que hacer hasta la mañana siguiente, el día de las sesiones privadas. Y ahora está allí, acostado de espaldas, con las manos tras la cabeza y solo la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo delgado y desnudo, y mientras tanto se halla sumido en cavilaciones.

Ya, demasiado había dicho que era una estupidez, que no tenía sentido, cerrándose en banda a una sola salida, pero ¿Y si se aliara?

No para siempre, por supuesto. Lejos está de esos vínculos enfermizos, desgastantes y estúpidos de la gente débil, ha estado solo desde que sus padres desaparecieron y así seguirá estando, hasta que sea el gobernador supremo de Panem, entonces estará con el trozo de humanidad que todavía queda en el mundo, y le adorarán porque por fin, por fin, tendrán la paz que merecen, por la que han clamado durante décadas. ¿No se había presentado voluntario por lo mismo? Su nulo apego a los vínculos le eran una ventaja absoluta, ¿no?

¿Pero si le compartiera a alguien sus planes? Una de sus estrategias, claro, o al menos la mitad de ella. Piensa en el chico del 9 y su desastroso intento de manipulación, personas tan ineptas le vendrían bien si siguen sus órdenes. La chica del 7 y la del 5, parecen duras pero que no se cuestionarían mucho ciertas cosas, para qué decir el grandote del distrito 10, tenía escrita en la cara su extrema imbecilidad, en cuanto al reservado chico del distrito 6, se la había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando con cuchillos y hablaba casi tan poco como el propio Alabaster. ¿le servirían aquellos?

No, se dice, con la piel desnuda hormigueándole, aún viva, como él. ¿para qué salir de una alianza y entrar en otra? Es absurdo, contraproducente y estúpido. Una alianza no, un aliado.

Baraja a los solitarios, casi todos excepto diez u once de los dos núcleos principales. Curiosamente, después de descartar posibles escalones hacia la victoria de la humanidad, solo tiene dos opciones, el chico del distrito 3 y la del 10, ambos competentes, ambos lo suficientemente avispados para entender que él quiera que salten y lo suficientemente imbéciles para preguntarle hasta dónde, por lo que pudo ver. Alguien que le cuide las espaldas luego de su acto de traición, la alianza que le quiere hacer frente a los profesionales le es más un inconveniente que una ventaja. El hecho de querer tener escudos o cómplices en su plan, le deja ver que en el fondo está nervioso por ellos. Bajo la dirección del sujeto del 9 ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿No le será mejor quedarse con sus antiguos aliados? No, claro que no, se ha hecho odiar lo suficiente. Sería el primero al que enviarían a casa en el tren de la muerte. Además, no está seguro de poderlos soportar sin matarlos a flechazos para que por favor se callen.

Pensaría en ese posible aliado, se dice, bostezando. Sería un error fundamental por su parte elegirlo aquí y ahora, y que cualquier cosa lo asesine en el baño de sangre. Primero, estudiarlos más de cerca, y si alguno pasa aquella crítica situación, buscarles para que le sirvan. Sí, es definitivo, eso hará,Por hoy, ya se entrenó lo suficiente para matar, algo nada distinto a lo que hizo desde los siete años en la academia de profesionales, y se dispondrá a dormir.

Pero antes…

Quizá sea el roce de las sábanas, la tranquilidad, la inminencia de la muerte, de su victoria, o el solo hecho de que sus hormonas están y existen, pero tiene una erección. Antes de dormir, y con la meticulosidad que le caracteriza, se ocupa de ella, suavemente, con movimientos mecánicos, rítmicos y asépticos, hasta que al final se tornan deliciosos, frenéticos, desesperados, como él no ha sido nunca, excepto a la hora de entrenar. El clímax le alcanza y es mudo, tal y como es él, no suspira ningún nombre, no piensa en nadie, es solo una descarga corporal, la cadera proyectada hacia arriba y los dientes apretados, mientras un silvido escapa entre ellos, la mano quieta al recibir el fruto de aquel trabajo.

Hoy es eso, en la arena… en la arena hará sangrar, aunque no sea agradable.

* * *

Nota:

Ñiñiñiñi eres complicado, Alabaster. Cuando te escribo, extraño a Sunny que, aunque impávida, como dijo Gaspar, está llena de sentimientos.

Gracias a las que leen y comentan, a las que leen desde las sombras, a Fabi y Gato que me hacen sus comentarios, a la personita que me favoriteó, a todas.

tengo ganas de escribir algo así como... tres líneas de información sobre cada tributo, pero no lo sé todavía.

Adiosin, reyes y reinas.


	11. Vivir y Matar: días (a)típicos

Dedicado para Alphabetta, que escuchó mi prueba de Sunny, le pareció plausible y la calificó. La nota que próximamente se sabrá, fue con su criterio de sádica vigilante Alpha-senpai. Jajaja. No te lo diré, solo… si en algún momento lo llegas a leer, para ti. :3

* * *

Capítulo 11. Vivir y matar: días (a)típicos.

"Alabaster se había criado entre adultos. Sus padres eran mayores, él llegó cuando ninguno se lo esperaba y fue una alegría para ambos, una bendición, el rayo de luna del matrimonio Faraday. Muy pronto entendió los chistes y disposiciones del mundo de la gente mayor, al punto de codearse con adolescentes e incluso adultos cuando era apenas un niño. destacó en retórica, oratoria y lógica, pero hablar no le gustaba. Su actividad favorita era estarse callado, mirando el río de la Plata, que dividía al distrito 1 en dos, por un lado los joyeros y por otro los talladores. Su recuerdo más antiguo es estar en los brazos de su madre, a una edad sorprendentemente temprana, oyendo una nana y un "¿Quién es el niño más lindo del mundo?" era él, por supuesto, siempre había sido él, siempre sería él. Y mucho más que eso. No quiere ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si su prodigioso talento caía en manos más irresponsables, como las de un malvado, ¡cuánto daño haría a la humanidad! Por suerte, sus padres eran personas de bien, que le educaron hasta que la tarea les quedó grande. El mundo le debe mucho a Gold y Allumina Faraday."

el joven deja el lápiz y mira su creación, el principio de las memorias que, no mucho tiempo más tarde, distribuirán en las escuelas para sabiduría de los niños. Su caligrafía llena la hoja con trazo fino y elegante, como es él, claro está. No obstante, es el reloj de pulsera de su muñeca el que le hace detener tan noble tarea, avisándole que queda escasa media hora para bajar al sótano del centro de entrenamiento. Así que, con movimientos metódicos, guarda el comienzo de sus memorias en el cajón, se mete el bolígrafo y un papel en el bolsillo por cualquier eventualidad y sale de su cuarto, rumbo al lugar. Ha desayunado dentro de su habitación por razones evidentes, la estupidez podría ser contagiosa y hay agentes patógenos de sobra.

Tobi, el perro de Madara Greyarm, le gruñe cuando pasa por su lado, haciendo que todos los que se hallan desayunando –mentores y Clarissa, exceptuando a la escolta que seguramente está dormida aún– levanten la cabeza. Él ni saluda, ni se detiene; sale del apartamento rumbo al ascensor del pasillo con paso tranquilo, no se apresura, tiene mucho tiempo todavía. El primer vencedor de los juegos anuales del hambre le había preguntado qué pensaba hacer en las sesiones privadas, en un tono que parecía decir que podía esperarle toda la noche hasta que él se dignara responderle. Alabaster, aunque enojado por una intromisión semejante, respondió que mostraría su habilidad con la espada, por supuesto, con el florete, faltaba más, y con el arco, por descontado, terminando con un tsk y con una mirada despectiva, de manera que nada tienen que hablar ahora. El ascensor está vacío, se detiene en el piso menos uno y sale al espacioso e iluminado sótano del centro de entrenamiento. No es el primero en llegar, claro. Las chicas del distrito 8 y del 10 están allí, charlando. La primera está riéndose nerviosamente, y la otra está hablando, concentrada. No se calla al verlo.

–¡No, para nada! –Está diciendo la chica del distrito 10–: de hecho es enorme, mide aproximadamente un metro con 95 o más. Y… a ver, tiene la cabeza rapada, es muy musculoso, con esa forma de perfecto triángulo que tanto se espera en hombres atractivos, aunque su rostro es brutal y podría parecer amenazador. Sus ojos son oscuros y su expresión denota una amable severidad.

¿Qué? Alabaster sabe de quién están hablando, por supuesto, ha compartido mesa y comparte alianza con aquel sujeto. Connor Edgeworth, líder de los profesionales y tributo masculino del distrito 2. ¿Pero qué hacen dos tributos hablando así de él?

–Te agradezco esas descripciones –dice Lanna Peters–: en mi casa, mi hermana me describía todo, ¡y a todos! Has sido muy amable conmigo…

–No hay que darlas, comprendo tu situación ligeramente desventajosa –dice la chica del 10 con formalidad–: si puedo ayudarte a describir a alguien más…

–¡Qué raro hablas! No quiero ofenderte, pero… ¿eres rica o algo? Hablas como una rica.

Alabaster desconecta su cabeza de tan estúpida conversación, aunque, bien pensado, es cierto, la chica del distrito 10 no deja de parecerle extraña. Entre que le prestó ayuda el día anterior y se la pasa en una biblioteca, sin dudas que es una chica atípica, más digna del distrito 5 o quizá del 3. Y no para de describirle personas a la del 8, que si Mikah Odair, que si Robert Halloway, que si Alabaster Faraday…

–¿Cómo es ese sujeto tan grosero que me golpeó ayer? –Había preguntado la chica del 8.

–… –Alabaster dirige sus ojos a la chica bajita del 10. Espera un sonrojo estúpido, infantil e incoherente, como el que les acomete a muchas chicas cuando se dan cuenta de su atractivo, pero no lo encuentra. Ella ni siquiera le está mirando, de hecho, a no ser por un solo segundo.

–Es rubio como la luna, sus ojos son azules cual zafiros y su piel es pálida como el alabastro –describe–: delgado como una vara de bambú. Tiene una expresión que no invita a conversación si no tienes la paciencia necesaria. Ah, lleva lentes.

–¿Es guapo? –Pregunta Lanna sin vergüenza.

–Uhm… –la chica del 10 mira a Alabaster, evaluándole–: le faltan unas cuantas comidas, creo yo, pero en realidad es bastante típico del distrito 1, más llama la atención su compañera, la que te describí primero, con su piel como el azabache y sus hermosos rizos negros…

¡Qué! ¡Cómo es posible! Alabaster frunce el ceño, enojado contra la estupidez humana. No es que mine su atractivo la opinión de una sola persona y menos una semejante, pero ¿es que está tan ciega como su interlocutora? ¿Es capaz de considerar más atractiva a Clarissa Carmichael que a él? Su opinión sobre esa chica desciende drásticamente, desde tenerle en cuenta ligeramente hasta ignorarla tanto como a cualquier otro, menuda estrechez de mente.

Por suerte, la gente comienza a llegar, quitándole esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Los chicos del distrito 3 llegan juntos, Alabaster mira de más al sujeto con bastante atención. Parece torpe y nervioso, pero quiere indagar sobre su capacidad manual, de la que le había hablado el del 9 el día anterior. Y hablando de él… está en un rincón, conversando con la chica del distrito 7, ella se ve en forma, con el cuerpo bien tonificado para su edad y en una condición física ostensiblemente mejor que la de su interlocutor. Alabaster vuelve a pensar en esa alianza que le provoca tanto incordio. Su intención era socavar a los profesionales, con objeto de que solo hubiesen personas solas, asustadas, corriendo y luchando y no reunidas en un núcleo organizado, los núcleos organizados son el enemigo del pánico y la desesperación, por eso el Capitolio venció a los distritos. Mas ahora, con esa alianza… ¡todo su plan se arruina! Aquello nunca había pasado, las únicas personas que buscaban compañía eran, o bien los profesionales, o se armaban en grupos de no más de dos personas. ¿pero qué demonios son esos cinco sujetos en comunidad? ¿Por qué una alianza tan grande en un juego donde solo ganará uno?

De pronto, una idea le cruza por la cabeza, es una idea que le quitará tantos problemas que sin quererlo, sonríe un poco. Dahlia Fey, siempre a su lado, mira al frente, con su rostro serio y profesional adornado por una arruguita de decisión entre las cejas. Alabaster espera a que sea la hora de entrenar y que todos se dispersen, para detener a Dahlia que iría a entrenar con espadas, con toda probabilidad.

–Dahlia –dice. Ella le mira con sus ojos verdes tras sus pequeñas gafitas, sin sorpresa, menos mal–: ¿te has fijado en esa gran alianza?

–¿Te refieres a la de los distritos periféricos? Las chicas del 5 y del 7 y el chico del 6, del 9 y del 10 –responde, seria. Alabaster asiente, mientras juntos se encaminan al sector de las espadas, aunque él solo para acompañarla–: ¿qué pasa con ellos?

–Creo que tienen la intención de enfrentarnos.

Eso no lo sabe seguro, por supuesto. Bien pudo haber sido que se juntaron por creer los juegos del hambre como una excursión escolar para hacer amigos, y que Alabaster esté sobrepensando y haciendo que Dahlia Fey sobrepiense. Aún así, que tal cosa se crea le será ventajoso, sin dudas.

–Alabaster… no quiero ofenderte, pero estás atrasado –Dahlia comenta, con una sonrisa que al joven se le antoja desdeñosa–: El tipo del 10 amenazó a Connor a la hora del almuerzo, ¿no recuerdas?

Evidentemente, no. ¿En qué pensaba a la hora del almuerzo? Se recuerda riéndose a carcajadas por la ocurrencia del trauma, pensando en lo estúpidos que eran sus compañeros, escuchando las regañinas del líder… y después, nada, desconexión astral. Sus pensamientos eran más importantes. Solo le chasquea la lengua a Dahlia Fey, que le sirva como respuesta a esa maldita perra despectiva. Nadie se atreve a sonreírle así y sale bien parada. ¿Qué Dahlia Fey le caía bien? Sí, eso fue antes de despreciarlo.

–Bueno, el grandote del distrito 10 dijo exactamente "cuídense de nosotros". Con Connor pensamos que se habían aliado de esa manera para enfrentarnos –sigue Dahlia–: así que la idea es quitárnoslos de encima antes de que eso pase.

¡Gran idea! Alabaster nunca ha sido de manifestar su alegría con reacciones exageradas, así que solo sonríe. Mientras los unos intentan matar a los otros en el baño de sangre, las alianzas más se verán mermadas y el juego será más fácil de ganar, excelente.

–Puedo vigilar la cornucopia si encuentro un arco –dice él–: o cualquier arma a distancia.

La ballesta es pesada, cierto, y más difícil de manejar, pero sus flechas son más grandes e igual valdría. no es como si en realidad pretendiera cuidar las provisiones para ellos, por supuesto, pero es una buena forma de quitarse del campo de batalla.

–Se lo comentaré a Connor y Clarissa, pero entre tanto tienes mi aprobación –Dahlia sonríe de nuevo–: en verdad vamos a estar ocupados defendiéndonos de la nueva amenaza como para cuidar las provisiones. ¡Gracias!

Connor y Clarissa, piensa Alabaster, con cierta diversión. Ni los del distrito 4 ni el fuerte del 7 parecen importar algo para Dahlia, las cabezas pensantes son aquellos y los otros que sigan las órdenes. Le gusta eso, es razonable. Lástima que haya visto aquella mirada de superioridad en la chica de pelo negro. Lástima para ella que tuviese que morir.

Luego de haber hecho aquello, mira hacia la biblioteca vacía a excepción de la chica pelirroja del distrito 6, pensando en leer un rato, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene ganas. El chico del 3 sigue en la estación de confección de armas, y Alabaster vuelve a aquel lugar, únicamente para constatar el modo de trabajar del sujeto que vomitó el primer día. Iluso sería si creyese a pies juntillas lo dicho por aquel esperpento, intento de manipulador del distrito 9, que sus ojos lo vean y después decidirá.

En efecto, Milaryon Lestrange no había mentido, Zachary Bayer es un prodigio de inventor, o así le dice el sujeto con tatuajes de arañas en los brazos. el chico sonríe, nervioso, pero solo su voz y su sonrisa titubean, sus manos no. Alabaster, tomando implementos al azar de la pila, pasa por encima del parloteo del entrenador, que se alegra de volver a verlo por allí, mientras mantiene los ojos fijos en el chico del distrito 3. ¡Cuán bueno sería en su gobierno! Quizá como especialista en armas, o como su ayudante de cualquier otro tipo, ¡Qué lástima! Una sonrisa triste se le forma en los labios, pero no deja de mirarle y pensar en los posibles usos que le podría dar. Zachary pronto se da cuenta de que está siendo observado, e intenta no prestar atención a la insistente mirada que le taladra la nuca, hasta que por fin se gira, con curiosidad, y se da cuenta de quién lo mira. Sus implementos se le caen al suelo.

–¡Ah! ¡No me mates! –Dice, echándose a temblar en el acto. Recoge sus implementos, palideciendo.

Es ilegal matar aquí, imbécil, piensa decir Alabaster, pero qué malgaste de saliva más inútil. Lo mira por última vez, chasquea la lengua con desprecio y se marcha, pensando. El sujeto es tan hábil como cobarde, la chica del 10 es lista pero débil y con un sentido del gusto pésimo. ¿qué hará? ¡Qué decisión más difícil!

Puede, incluso, que ambas alianzas se maten entre sí, en cuyo caso no necesite un cómplice. Eso estaría bien, piensa, muy bien.

* * *

Fuera del enorme salón del centro de entrenamiento, hay veinticuatro jóvenes sentados, con edades que oscilan entre los doce a los dieciocho años. Alabaster está sentado junto a Dahlia Fey, tomando notas sobre lo visto aquel día, pensando en el último aljuerzo que pasaría con la alianza profesional, si todo le sale bien. Connor Edgeworth dio el visto bueno a lo expuesto por su compañera, sobre el rubio profesional del distrito 1 cuidando las provisiones y las armas mientras el resto se encargaba de la amenaza.

–Le enseñaremos a esos pobretones que nadie se mete con la alianza pro –había dicho Ryan Connolly, sonriente–: sí, Allie, tú cuida las provisiones y armas. Y métele una flecha por el culo a quien se pase de listo.

–Tsk –bufó Alabaster. El apócope Allie había hecho que la cara le ardiese de indignación, y sintió ganas de perforar rodillas con algunas flechas.

Sentado allí, anotando ciertas cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza, imposibles de reproducir para que inteligencias tan inexpertas e ineptas como las que leen no se sientan más inútiles aún, espera a que sea su turno. Es el primero, por supuesto, y ya tiene pensado lo que hará. El juego ha empezado para él, las sesiones privadas le preocupan poco

La puerta se abre, lentamente como si le doliese el solo hecho de abrirse al mundo. Alabaster guarda sus cosas en el bolsillo, intentando que nada se le olvide como había sucedido la vez anterior, y se va. Los profesionales conversan entre sí, igual que aquella otra patética alianza. El chico del 3 juguetea con sus propios dedos, aterrorizado, y la chica del 8 conversa con la del 10. Alabaster constata todo esto con una rápida mirada, antes de que la puerta se cierre tras de sí.

–Alabaster Faraday del distrito 1 –dice la voz de la vigilante jefa, un nombre que el joven no sabe ni le interesa. Es el enemigo, el mero enemigo–: tienes 15 minutos. Comienza.

Alabaster se la pasa dos minutos tirando con arco. Es cierto, ya le vieron de sobra el primer día de entrenamiento, pero nunca está de más mostrar esas cosas, te califican según lo que ven en las pruebas, le había dicho Christian Stark, aunque él se la pasó mirando sus uñas mientras el mentor hablaba. Luego de su tiro, deja el arco de cualquier manera en el piso junto con las flechas, y avanza hasta la sección de espadas. Toma un florete, solo para mostrar su técnica, una espada liviana y sin riesgo le servirá para tal cosa, y después de cuatro minutos de piruetas, giros y toques la deja también en el suelo con un golpe sordo y toma un sable, su arma favorita. Cuatro minutos más de desempeño con ella, apenas está sudando, es ágil y ligero, y da por concluida la primera parte de su presentación.

–He terminado –dice.

Un avox de ojos marrones, que Zachary Bayer recordaría pues limpió su vómito tres días atrás, se acerca para recoger las armas que el joven había dejado tiradas en el piso. Ni Alabaster ni el avox tienen expresión alguna en la cara, pero el profesional es rápido e implacable. En cuanto el sirviente está a su alcance, en el centro de la sala, Alabaster da cinco rápidos pasos, con el sable en alto, y se lo clava hasta la empuñadura en el pecho, emitiendo una exhalación por la boca como única muestra de la fuerza ejercida.

Los vigilantes, sin excepción, contienen un grito de sorpresa, mientras el sirviente sin voluntad y sin ciudadanía cae hacia atrás, emitiendo un estertor de agonía. Salpican gotas de sangre sobre el buzo oscuro de Alabaster y unas cuantas en la mejilla y en un mechón de pelo. Él no tiembla, pero tiene los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración va muy rápido. El hombre tendido en el suelo, deja de moverse, no tarda ni medio minuto en morir. Es la puñalada perfecta, en el lugar indicado, tal y como le habían enseñado en la academia profesional.

Una vigilante comienza a aplaudir, es Anika Gaarder, de espeso cabello multicolor y grandes ojos verdes. Julio Jansen se le une, y después todos, hasta la vigilante jefa esboza una sonrisa. Los aplausos son atronadores, intensos, reverberan en el lugar casi vacío, y hacen que Alabaster, con su sable ensangrentado en la mano después de haberlo extraído del cadáver, se maree. Apoya la empuñadura en el suelo y se sostiene de ella por un segundo, los nudillos se le ponen blancos y los ornamentos se le clavan en la carne, antes de tomar fuerzas para soltarla al fin. Cae al suelo, provocando un ruido que también reverbera, y el adolescente, con paso tranquilo, abandona el lugar donde siguen aplaudiendo. La puerta se cierra lentamente, le parece que sigue sin querer cerrarse, y sin mirar a nadie se encamina hacia el ascensor, cosechando miradas por doquier.

–Alabaster Faraday –escucha una vocecilla. Con qué cosas se fija el ser humano, incluso alguien tan perfecto como él, ¿no? esa voz, esa voz pronunciando su nombre, le acompañaría durante todo su camino, aunque él no lo supiese.

Llega al ascensor, pulsa el botón para subir y espera, ya la adrenalina está apresándole como debería y sus músculos tiemblan, sus brazos comienzan a convulsionar y tiene la garganta seca, su sistema simpático está impidiéndole la salivación así como sacándole los ojos de las órbitas. Todavía tiene la respiración acelerada, recordando la puñalada en el pecho que acabó con la vida de aquel pobre ser. Tardó poco en morir, sí, pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto… ese hombre de ojos marrones, su primer peldaño hacia gobernar Panem con justicia, ese hombre, si supiera lo que hizo por el país, por el mundo, por el núcleo humano que todavía queda… ¡Seguro lo agradecería, pero cómo duele haber tenido que matarlo!

Se pasa las manos por la cara, sintiéndose, vivo, todavía ahí, ya realizó el primer paso del plan. Ahora, espera una buena nota y el camino fácil para ganar. ¡si supieran que estaban criando un cuervo que sacaría los ojos del gobierno! Piensa. Obviamente se encuentra impresionado, el corazón le late con fuerza y piensa en esa voz (Alabaster Faraday Alabaster Faraday), esa voz le saca de la mente el estertor moribundo, y solo está ella, diciendo…

–¡Alabaster! –No es la vocecilla triste y consternada que había pronunciado su nombre, es otra distinta, más dura–: Alabaster… ¿estás bien?

El joven gira su cabeza, el ascensor ha llegado por fin y se abre, pero Dahlia Fey, con su pelo en coleta y los ojos brillantes con algo parecido al miedo, le mira con sorpresa.

–Alabaster… ¿eso de tu cara es sangre?

Dahlia Fey le señala las huellas que tiene marcadas en las mejillas y en la frente, de cuando se había pasado las manos, y su pelo rubio, también teñido de rojo. Es una imagen inquietante.

–Tsk… –emite, simplemente, y sube al ascensor. Ella, sorprendida, aún mirándole, se queda fuera, cuando las puertas se cierran.

(Alabaster Faraday).

La voz todavía le persigue, lo hará siempre, ni siquiera los ojos marrones sino esa voz… pero tuvo que hacerlo, por supuesto, ahora tendrá la nota que le granjeará las simpatías de esas incultas criaturas, se moverán apuestas en su nombre, se hará querido, ¡y podrá llevar a cabo su plan!

El ascensor sube y sus ánimos también.

* * *

–Alabaster Faraday… –pronuncia, consternada, con los ojos fijos en el joven, que, rápido y sin titubear, se dirige rumbo a la salida.

–¿El qué? –Pregunta Lanna Peters, inquieta.

Aquel rostro marmóreo tenía unas manchas rojas, así como el pelo, seguramente eran pintura de camuflaje, pero sus ojos azules casi se le salían de las órbitas. Sunny no habría sabido cómo explicar eso, así que murmura un "no sucede nada, sigue con lo que comentabas", mientras intenta sacudirse la honda impresión, para nada agradable, que su precipitada salida le ha dejado.

Clarissa Carmichael, con su piel de ébano y su figura espigada, se levanta y, casi bailando, pasa por en medio del resto de tributos, altiva y arrogante. La chica recuerda su discusión anterior, cuando le había ofendido por sus orígenes, cosa que a Sunny no podía importarle menos. Casi esperaba que tuviese ganas de discutir, pero desde aquella vez en que le había ignorado por considerarla poco apta para debatir, no habían cruzado palabra alguna, pero no puede evitar sentir desazón. A fin de cuentas Sunny fue la victoriosa en aquel choque de palabras, pero en espadas, lanzas o cuchillos es tan novata como Clarissa con la lengua.

"¿Y si me mata?" Se pregunta Sunny, tensándose automáticamente en un acceso de temor. Había visto muchos baños de sangre con sus dieciocho años, en los cuales los profesionales mataban rápida y certeramente a cuanto tributo podían. Sin embargo, durante las últimas ediciones, más o menos desde Christian Stark, los profesionales se estaban centrando en dar otro tipo de espectáculo… matando lentamente. No quería morir, pero lentamente menos que ninguna otra cosa, no, por favor. siente ganas de correr, aunque en realidad está en la antecámara de la sala de entrenamiento y no cerca de algún cuerno broncíneo. Si es así, piensa, si Clarissa Carmichael quiere ensañarse… ¿Qué podía hacer ella, tan pequeña y débil? Lev le había recomendado que huyese del baño de sangre, que nada tenía que hacer allí, sus tributos morían casi siempre por incapacidad de seguir ese consejo, y ella, aunque pensaba obedecer, siente que podrían salir tantas cosas mal…

–…Entonces conseguí hacer la hoguera –está diciendo Lanna Peters, sin advertir que el rostro de Sunny se halla pálido y demudado por lo macabro de sus pensamientos–: ¿y a ti cómo te fue?

Puede intuir que Lanna no le está preguntando para sacarle información acerca de su estrategia, aunque no las tiene todas consigo, pero de lo contrario no le habría sido tan sincera con la propia, aún así se siente insegura de comentarle sus progresos. Aquel día no había ido a la biblioteca, Lev le aconsejó mantenerse lejos para aprovechar el medio día en cosas "realmente útiles", había dicho. Sunny se enfadó un poco por ese menosprecio a su actividad favorita, pero él era quien salió de los juegos con vida y ella estaba a penas en el intento, de manera que obedeció. Fue a la pista de obstáculos, una simulación holográfica que podía tener desde fuego, trampas, tributos armados o animales y que cambiaba cada vez, y consiguió superarla dos veces en récord perfecto, de las cinco o seis ocasiones en que había muerto en el intento. También fue a la sección de escalada, era una pared escarpada y dificultosa de subir, pero que su estatura pequeña y su agilidad le ayudó a pasar con éxito. Se lo comenta a Lanna de forma vaga, eso sí, intentando resaltar más sus fortalezas que sus dificultades, pensando en lo que le había dicho Thomas de que era incapaz de ver sus virtudes. Thomas…

La noche de su separación definitiva con Robert Halloway, había pensado mucho en Thomas. No es que saliera de sus pensamientos alguna vez, claro. El joven del cabello plateado, tanto como su propia hermana, estaban siempre presentes, pero aquella vez fue distinta. Aquella vez, mientras daba vueltas inquietas entre las sábanas de su cuarto, Sunny se replanteó los fundamentos mismos de su relación con Thomas y el cómo la veían los demás. Después de mucho cavilar, intentando entenderse y entender a los otros, descubrió el secreto. Veían a la chica pobre que debía esperar a que el rico la ayudara, y enfadarse si no lo hacía. La chica que debería aborrecer al chico rico por tener más, la chica que debería enfadarse con él por rechazar a los pobres en lugar de quererlo porque, entre un grupo que le habían enseñado a despreciar, tenía la presencia de ánimo de dejar a un lado su crianza y quererla y aceptarla. Pensó en todo eso, enojada con Robert, consigo misma, con la gente que la juzgaba, y amó a Thomas más que nunca. Porque ambos se negaron profundamente a una relación asistencialista donde ella era la ayudada y él su proveedor, Thomas y Sunny eran simétricos en todo aspecto y cuánto tuviese cada uno en la cartera no los iba a detener.

Robert no lo entendía.

–¿Sunny?

–Oh, mis excusas, durante un segundo me perdí en mis pensamientos –Sunny se centra en la chica que parlotea a su alrededor. Si hubiese sido Thomas, piensa, la habría mandado callar con su clásico tse… ella no.

–Te había preguntado… bueno, entiendo si no quieres –la boca de Lanna se frunce un poco en un leve puchero. Sunny se alarma, no le gusta ver a niñas llorar–: solo era si querías hacer alianza conmigo.

–¡Oh…!

Sunny se queda un segundo callada, sintiendo cómo un puño invisible se le estampa en la boca del estómago, ella conoce bien ese dolor. Las manos comienzan a sudarle, el nerviosismo se apodera de ella tanto como la sorpresa. (alguien se quiere aliar conmigo alguien quiere alguien quie) El grito de emoción de su mente, se calla de golpe al comprender la verdadera implicancia de la cuestión. Porque Sunny puede describirle a sus rivales, puede hablarle de las estaciones que conoce, le puede advertir que no se acerque al profesional del distrito 1 para tocarlo. Puede hacer todo eso sin traicionar del todo el rey de la colina al que está jugando, donde tiene que hacer caer al resto para mantener su posición. No lo está siguiendo a cabalidad, mejor habría estado jugando sola, sin compartir notas con Alabaster Faraday, sin haber acompañado al muchacho del distrito 3 o sin advertirle a Robert sobre el chico del 9; pero aliarse, aliarse, aliarse…

"No dejes que te dirija la compasión en este juego de el Rey de la Colina –dice aquella voz que ya conoce, la voz que le advirtió en las despedidas, antes de besarla y hacerla inmensamente feliz por un segundo–: refrena tus sentimientos. Lanna Peters va a morirse y mientras más rápido, mejor será para ti. Para tu hermana a la que golpean en su casa. Para nosotros dos." Thomas le habla, su corazón se estruja y se la imagina muerta, con la garganta rajada y la sangre manchando el buzo que lleva actualmente. Le comienzan a temblar las manos y se abraza a sí misma, intentando retener sus pensamientos, pero van demasiado rápido.

–Lanna… yo… lamento profundamente que…

–Sí, entiendo –la chica del distrito 8 la interrumpe, con la voz un poco más fría–: sé que no debería enojarme, o sentirme triste y desesperada pero… pensé que eras buena.

Las palabras de su compañera de edición le martillean en la cabeza, al ritmo de los pasos del chico del 3, que se dirige a la sala para dar su prueba. Pensé que eras buena, pensé que eras buena, pensé que eras buena, pensé que eras…

–¡No se trata de eso! –Ella alza la voz, temblando más violentamente todavía. Lanna Peters, tomada por sorpresa, se echa hacia atrás–: ¡Tendría que matarte! Nunca… no podríamos protegernos para siempre y yo…

–Sí, perdón, entiendo –Lanna, algo asustada, sonríe–: perdón… tal vez no debí expresarlo de esa manera. Es solo que pensé que nos llevábamos bien.

¿Eso importa? Lanna se lleva bien con todo el mundo, de hecho, tiene muchas amigas en su distrito además de su hermana, dos años mayor, según le había comentado. ¿qué era llevarse bien en los juegos del hambre? Y Sunny, sintiéndose tomada en cuenta por una chica, por una chica realmente, por primera vez… se aprieta los brazos con tanta fuerza que se deja marcas. El dolor le ayuda a pensar. Había pensado en la moralidad, por supuesto, el pastoreo solitario deja mucho tiempo para cavilar sobre esas cosas. siempre se había considerado una persona más piadosa que la media, muy orgullosa, pero básicamente no mala. Y sin embargo, no es suficiente como para aliarse con Lanna…

"Además no te será útil –esta vez no es Thomas, sino ella misma, su voz átona–: debes pensar en utilidad en los Juegos del hambre. Ella no te reportará beneficios". Se siente asquerosa al pensar así, odia al Capitolio por obligarle a abandonar a esa chica para poder conservar su vida, pero más se odia a sí misma por escoger abandonar a Lanna a la espada de cualquier desalmado…

–Discúlpame –dice–: tengo que ir al servicio.

Y así, como una cobarde, se escapa de Lanna Peters y su valiente petición de ayuda. Se encierra en el cubículo del baño, sentándose en el váter con la tapa cerrada, subiendo los pies y abrazándose las rodillas, imaginándose posibles situaciones en que Lanna muere, desde el tremendo puñetazo de Connor Edgeworth, un cuchillo arrojadizo de Clarissa Carmichael o la flecha en el pecho de Alabaster Faraday…

Los Juegos sacan el egoísmo que hay dentro de uno. Claro, el Capitolio debió haberlo calculado, viéndolo así es una decisión inteligente. Veinticuatro jóvenes, una vez por año, representando una batalla campal entre distritos, donde la vida pesa más que la unión. Oh, señores Peters, ¡cuánto odiarían a Sunny Tyson si supieran! El dolor de dejarla en la estacada es tal, así como la sorpresa de ni siquiera tolerar un término medio, que no se reconoce.

"¿Qué harías tú, Thomas? ¿qué harías, Sammy?" se pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta alguna. Otra vez, es una decisión con la que tendrá que vivir o morir. Ni siquiera le dio a Lanna una oportunidad… solo la desechó, como a un trapo, y por ser ciega.

"me doy asco", piensa, sin subterfugios, sin palabras rimbombantes. Simple y sencillo asco.

Cuando sale del baño, con los ojos secos y el temblor extinto en su pequeño cuerpo, Mikah Odair recién va entrando a la sala de sesiones privadas. Sunny mira a Lanna Peters, que se halla conversando con la chica rubia del distrito 12, y siente que así está mejor, no cree ser capaz de hablarle de nuevo después de haberla condenado. El sitio junto al chico del distrito 5 está libre y allí se sienta ella, él tiene los ojos oscuros fijos en la puerta y está murmurando para sí mismo. Sunny no le habla, ni él a ella, hasta que llega su turno y se levanta para mostrar lo que sabe. Piensa que ojalá le vaya bien, pero después se siente estúpida por desearlo porque mientras peor le vaya, mejor para ella. pero eso es tan incuestionablemente egoísta que sus comisuras se extienden hacia abajo de nuevo.

Los tributos siguen pasando, y mientras más cerca está su turno, los nervios más invaden a Sunny. Se queda en su asiento, aunque habría querido pasearse, tanto como hace la niña pequeña del distrito 11, Serenity Ross, que parece todo menos en calma, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, con sus ojos rasgados dilatados por el miedo. Mientras Collie Rush del distrito 7 se cruza con su compañero de distrito, ambos lanzándose una mirada envenenada,, Sunny repasa lo que Lev y ella habían conversado el día anterior, mientras ella aprendía a atacar con cuchillos y a defenderse en caso de que alguien la intentase atacar con uno. El truco era, como en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, defender los puntos vitales con el hueso del antebrazo, y para cortar… siempre a la garganta o el vientre, nunca el pecho o la cabeza, pues son más duros. Mover hacia un lado o clavar por el extremo puntiagudo, le había dicho, practicando con los cuchillos de cocina. Mientras hacían todo eso, y luego de que Robert se repusiese de otra paliza propinada por el mentor, Lev le preguntó qué haría en las sesiones privadas. Sunny se lo dijo.

–No es muy típico del distrito 10 –comentó, parando su cuchillada con el antebrazo enfundado en un protector. El cuchillo se clavó allí pero, como había dicho él, no causó mayor daño–: debes hacer algo más. Estoy seguro de que muchos dirán ¿y qué?

Sunny había fruncido el ceño. Quería hacer algo inolvidable, no solo por subir sus posibilidades sino también por orgullo. Gaspar Anddryushin le había dicho, con sus ojos reluciendo de diversión, que no aspirase a más de un 5, pues alguien así de poca cosa tampoco podría dar más. Y Thomas… él confiaba en ella. se llevaría una gran desilusión como no tuviese una buena calificación.

Al final estaba jugando y todo, pensó con rabia, al bloquear una cuchillada que iba directo a su cara con el brazo. Por suerte, no dolió. Thomas le dijo que jugara, y ella, odiándolo o no, estaba jugando.

–Tira con la onda, escala, haz algo más movido. Te aseguro que… ya, no sé qué vas a pensar, pero no entiendo a qué vas con el rollo de los libros –Lev sonreía tras su negra barba.

Sunny pensó que, efectivamente, Lev era algo idiota, pero no quitaba que fuese buen mentor, teniéndoles hasta tarde entrenando, dejándose golpear, dándoles consejos… decidió que los seguiría, él sabía más de estas cosas que ella.

Emily Felton, del distrito 9, había salido conteniendo las lágrimas. La niña es pequeña, solo tiene catorce años y además está mal alimentada; le trae tantos recuerdos de su pequeña Sammy… se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos, de nuevo luchando contra el dolor emocional causándose dolor físico.

Robert Halloway, el último de las grandes alianzas, no habla con nadie cuando se dirige hacia la puerta. Sunny piensa que quizá, de haber mantenido sus relaciones en buenos términos, le hubiese dicho algo como "vamos, Sun, podemos" o "que le jodan al Capitolio", pero no lo hace. Acostumbrada a cosas de ese estilo, la chica no piensa más en eso, más bien repasa su plan de acción una vez más. Los nervios la invaden, cada vez más intensos, le cosquillean en el estómago y en los miembros, haciéndole sentir electricidad. Traga saliva, mirando hacia la puerta. Cinco minutos.. diez minutos…. A los quince minutos exactos sale Robert, sudoroso, cansado y enojado, como siempre. Sunny se levanta rápido, como si le ubiesen pinchado las posaderas, y se dirige a la puerta.

Las piernas le tiemblan como si fuesen de gelatina, cuando cruza la puerta que la separa de su primera gran prueba. Se fija, un poco mareada por la ansiedad, que la puerta se cierra muy lentamente,, como si le costase cerrarse. La respiración se le acelera y, con sus ojos enormes, mira a los vigilantes, acomodados al sector norte de la sala. Son 8 los oficiales, los más importantes, y otros tantos camarógrafos, preocupados de efectos de sonido, entre otras disposiciones que no maneja bien ni le interesan ahora.

–Sunny Tyson del distrito 10 –la vigilante jefa, Casiopea Anglevin, le dice con acento aburrido–: tienes 15 minutos… y eso. Aprovéchalos.

"¡Ay, madre! –piensa Sunny, con desesperación naciente–: ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?". Siempre se había bloqueado al hacer cosas en público, le pasaba cuando era niña y los profesores le exigían leer frente a sus compañeros, era algo que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer, ganándose los comentarios compasivos y el desdén. Ellos eran pobres, se morían de hambre, los zurraban en casa, pero al menos sabían leer o sabían hablar. Y luego eran esos ojos, todos esos enormes ojos que la miraban, la juzgaban, la examinaban…

Ellos no la están mirando.

La diseñadora de arenas conversa con la de control de clima, animadamente. La vigilante jefa está centrada en su Tablet, mientras que el forense y el encargado de efectos especiales están compartiendo un puro. Nadie le presta atención, salvo uno. Julio Jansen, el menor de todos, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. piensa en Thomas… no es Julio, un vigilante, no está en la sala de pruebas, no la van a calificar. Es Thomas, su mejor amigo, tiene que probarse ante él, mostrarle constantemente que es digna aunque él de sobra lo sepa. Solo es Thomas, despectivo con todos y formal con ella, con su enorme mano rosada haciendo leves gestos cuando habla, con su aroma a jabón y su nula condescendencia.

–Primero –dice Sunny, mirando a Julio Jansen–: le mostraré algo que descubrí en ciertos libros.

Corre ágilmente, sin perder ni un segundo, y los busca en la sección de biblioteca. Nayerly Reyne, la pelirroja del distrito 6, no fue tan cuidadosa como Alabaster Faraday o ella misma, de manera que están un poco más desordenados, pero encuentra los tres delgados libros rápido y corre hacia Thomas… Hacia Julio Jansen. Primero, levanta junto a su cara el primero. "flora y fauna I: climas cálidos". Después, con las manos temblándole un poco, sostiene el segundo libro. "Flora y fauna II. Climas templados". Sin perder ni un segundo, levanta el tercer libro, que reza. "flora y fauna III. Climas fríos.". al final, se pone muy recta, deja los libros en el suelo, rodeándose con ellos. Quizá es demasiado metafórica. Quizá no se hará entender, espera que sí, quiere que sí, pero Thomas… pero la gente, la gente…

Mira por un segundo a los vigilantes. Julio Jansen le había dado al forense con el codo; el forense, repentinamente interesado, le hizo un pst… al encargado de efectos especiales. En poco tiempo, todos le miran. La vigilante jefa suelta una carcajada.

–Vaya manera de… –Dice, riéndose todavía, haciendo que la joven se sienta tímida e insegura–: te entendí, 10.

El diseñador de arenas alza los puños, parece feliz por algo, pero la vigilante jefa le lanza una severa mirada. Sunny, a las corridas, devuelve los libros a su sitio –Julio Jansen se percata que los deja exactamente donde los había sacado–, y corre hacia la escarpada pared, subiéndola a toda velocidad sin mirar a nadie. Ágil como un mono… como una distrito 10, nada que no se haya visto antes. Lo primero, si bien lo explicó de una forma rebuscada hasta lo ridículo, fue más sorprendente.

Sube y baja la pared con tremenda agilidad, después, se va a la pista de obstáculos. Consigue no morir en la simulación al final de puro milagro, esquivando la espada del sujeto del distrito 1 de la edición 26, sin embargo, antes de ese casi desliz había estado impecable, pensamiento rápido y práctico, además de sigilo, piensa Julio. Además de el ir a la biblioteca y sumar 2 más 2, cosa que no todos saben hacer, le darían una buena nota y una buena opinión para el joven vigilante.

–Igual, esta vez estuvo fácil –dice Heracle Morris, con los labios torcidos–: si pusieron los tres climas era obvio que la arena sería…

–No, piensa que la mayoría llegan al razonamiento del tipo habrá plantas y animales de climas cálidos y fríos, así que mejor aprendo –rebate Julio. Le gusta una cerebrito en el 10, le gusta mucho. Es raro. Su compañero había sido una máquina bruta.

La cerebrito del 10, como la llama en su cabeza, cuando le queda un minuto y medio se va a por la onda. Toma cinco piedras y se separa a ciento cincuenta pasos, pero con cada tiro se acerca más al maniquí que había dispuesto, dándole en distintos puntos vitales. El último tiro, bastante cerca, se lo dio en el centro mismo de la frente, perforándole la cabeza. Bien.

–Buena jugada –Julio Jansen se ríe–: siempre la vi fallar un par de tiros por cada vez, acercándose reduce la posibilidad.

Heracle sonríe. La chica se ha quedado sin tiempo, si tiene pensado hacer algo más ya no contaría.

–Te dije que podría –dice, cansada, mirando a Julio con expresión burlona, sorprendiéndole. De pronto, sin embargo, su mirada cambia–: oh…

Baja la cabeza, roja como un tomate, y se muerde el labio inferior.

–¡Ayyy qué mona! –Exclama Julio en voz alta.

La ama, la ama definitivamente. Es adorable, pequeñita, lista y abrazable. Quizá incluso cogible, en el improbable caso de que llegue a ganar, siempre le han ido con poco pecho y poco culo. Y solo tiene dieciocho años, dos menos que él.

Ella le ha escuchado, claro. Se pone más roja, pero alza los enormes ojos con dignidad. ¡Dignidad de palurdo vaquero! ¡Sí, le gusta!

–Espero haya sido de su agrado, buenas tardes –dice, seria pero sonrojada, y con paso rápido se marcha de allí.

Sunny se marcha precipitadamente porque, en caso de quedarse, haría alguna tontería como… como simplemente estar. Al menos, sabe que uno de los vigilantes le había prestado atención, y hasta dijo que era "mona". Nunca había escuchado esa palabra dirigida a ella… y sí, sabe que la matarán, que aplaudirán cuando muera, y no puede evitar sentir rabia, pero…

–Pero los necesito –dice en voz alta, en el ascensor–: Thomas me dijo que jugara, ¡Y, ay! ¡Jugaré, jugaré por mi vida!

* * *

Alianzas:

Alianza profesional: Clarissa Carmichael (f1), Alabaster Faraday (m1), Dahlia Fey (f2), Connor Edgeworth (m2), Mikah Odair (f4), Ryan Connolly (m4) y Alexander Rheon (m7).

Otra Alianza grande: Lisa Thunder (f5), Marcus Armitage (m6), Collie Rush (f7), Milaryon Lestrange (m9) y Robert Halloway (m10).

Otra alianza: Lanna Peters (f8), Karen Tuk (f12) y Miles Near (m12).

Solitarios:

Carole Hanlon (f3).

Zachary Bayer (m3)

Alan Blake (m5)

Nayerly Reyne (f6)

Angus Sutherland (m 8)

Emily Felton (f9)

Sunny Tyson (f10)

Serenity Ross (f11)

James "Jimmy" Ender (m11)

* * *

Nota:

¡Otro capítulo! Además iba a poner otras cosas, como las notas de los chicos y sus reacciones, pero ya me estaba quedando largo. Será para después.

Saludos, reyes y reinas.


	12. No es oro todo lo que reluce

Capítulo 12. No es oro todo lo que reluce. (Ni todo errante anda perdido).

* * *

Sunny Tyson lleva un vestido negro y sencillo y unas bailarinas negras, y su pelo corto y oscuro está peinado con pulcritud. Es raro para ella llevar vestidos, considerando que en su ejercicio de pastora de ovejas, los pantalones y zapatos más gruesos eran más cómodos y requeridos, pero le gusta vestir de esa guisa allí, en el Capitolio, de libre. El vestido tiene cuello redondo y no es demasiado corto, pero al menos es de su talla, eso es algo que no habría podido decir del que luciera para la cosecha.

Todos en su piso, sin excepción e incluyendo a Loic Baudelaire y Bonnie Dorsey, estilistas de Sunny y Robert respectivamente, y sus equipos de preparación, se hallan sentados en la sala esperando a que Hefestus Fein dé comienzo a la transmisión de las notas de las sesiones privadas. Casiopea Anglevin, vigilante jefa, está siendo entrevistada. Es una mujer alta, de cabello rubio con las puntas violeta y los ojos heterocromos, uno blanco y el otro negro. Afirma que en particular, estas sesiones privadas estuvieron intensas, que se sorprendieron de algunos tributos de los que esperaban más o menos, y, en fin, parafernalia biensonante a la que Sunny prestó mucha atención, con los nervios de punta, pensando en su nota.

No era que otras cosas hubiesen salido de su mente, Lanna Peters seguía allí, y su familia, Thomas… pero... este era un paso. Necesitaba ver cómo le había ido, conocer sus posibilidades… se abraza a sí misma, aferrándose a sus brazos. Lev, muy pegado a sí en el sofá por falta de espacio, la mira con preocupación.

–Tranquila –le dice, sonriente–: creo que te fue bien, Sunny.

Había llegado sonrojada, temblando un poco, pero básicamente bien, aunque no hubiese tenido tiempo para hablar con Lev sobre su sesión privada o su nota. Tridentia, Marla y Dessy, su equipo de preparación, la habían agarrado una de cada brazo y la otra de los hombros, y la habían impelido a bañarse y quitarse ese buzo odioso repleto de sudor, aunque no lo estaba, pensaba Sunny, burlona. Sin embargo, asustada ante el contacto tan directo y queriendo escapar, había obedecido en el acto, encerrándose para buscar paz. Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, y en algún momento tuvo que salir, ya vestida formal para la ocasión, después de horas, oyendo el jolgorio tras su puerta, uno en el que no quería participar. Pero debe.

–¡Señoras, caballeros, todos! –Rogelio Grez, el presentador, habla con la misma voz imponente pero agradable de siempre, Sunny nota emoción y su estómago se contrae–: ¡He aquí las notas de los tributos por orden de distrito!

Primero, se muestra la pantalla dividida en veinticuatro casillas, cada una adornada con una pequeña foto de la cara del tributo. Sunny se encuentra cerca del final, luce seria, con sus comisuras hacia abajo y los ojos en el frente, aunque parece más desvalida que imponente. Supone que esa foto será la proyectada en el cielo si llega a morir, y aquello le hace sentir una sacudida de desesperación. Se recrea un segundo en aquello, la foto tamaño grande transmitiéndose en la arena, Lanna Peters escondida sin saber quién ha muerto, Zachary Bayer pensando "oh, esa fue la chica que me ayudó", Alabaster Faraday con sus ojos fijos en el cielo, emitiendo un resoplido por la boca, el resto de profesionales celebrando, Alan Blake diciendo "ta güeno, uno menoh, si yo le dije que no se metiera en problemah…".

"Deja el drama, Sunny, por lo sagrado", se ordena. Le es difícil por su propensión a él, pero se hace caso por considerarlo necesario.

La fotografía de Alabaster Faraday del distrito 1, se vuelve grande en la pantalla. Sunny lo mira, como siempre, encontrando en él ese aire a Thomas que le había impelido a considerarle afín a ella en algún momento, pese a las diferencias (Sunny Tyson es especialista en obviar diferencias). Luce sin ninguna expresión, pero supone que el Alabaster real tendría un rostro diferente ahora, porque…

–¡Madre mía! ¡Por los truenos y las estrellas! –Hefestus Fein ahoga un grito, mirando la pantalla–: ¡Un 12! ¡Un 12, señoras y señores! ¿Lo ves, Rogelio? ¿Lo ves?

–¡Amigo Hefestus! –el otro tiene la voz ahogada–: ¡Primera vez en la historia de los Juegos del hambre en ser otorgada esta puntuación! ¿qué ha pasado?

Los equipos de preparación del distrito 10, también están chillando. Bonnie Dorsey, cuya única concesión a lo estrambótico son unos enormes aretes, sin embargo, tiene el ceño fruncido, y Loic, echándose aire con un abanico, luce pálido, pensando cada uno en su tributo, seguramente.

–Contrólense, es como si fuesen a eyacular aquí mismo –Robert luce enojado con su equipo de preparación, con los presentadores, con Alabaster Faraday y con el mundo.

Un 12… un 12, por primera vez en la historia. Los profesionales, por lo general, sacaban de un 9 a un 11, rara vez un 8 y por lo que sabía, desde el primer voluntario del distrito 2, en el año 6 después de los días oscuros, las cosas no habían cambiado. Un 12… ¿cómo es posible? Sunny muestra preocupación en su rostro, meditando sobre aquella mala sensación que le acometió cuando le vio salir, con los ojos desorbitados, la cara y un mechón de su rubio pelo manchado de rojo. La lógica se encarga de lo demás. Ella, acostumbrada a deducir y a fiarse de sus propias conclusiones aunque las pruebas no fuesen suficientes, sabe lo que pasó en esa sala privada, y se le agarrota el estómago por el pánico y el asco.

(oh por lo sagrado estuve con él en la biblioteca leí sus notas olvidadas lo provoqué al desafiarlo oh por lo sagrado yo lo). La garganta se le seca, oyendo a lo lejos cómo se preguntan en voz alta qué gran hazaña hizo Alabaster Faraday para merecer una puntuación nunca antes dada. Sunny lo sabe, lo sabe y teme.

"Pero, ¿a quién? –piensa, preocupada–: ¿Acaso disparó a un vigilante desde su posición?" No, demasiado peligroso. Por un vigilante tal vez ni siquiera estaría jugando, lo hubiesen ejecutado o convertido en avox… entonces llega la respuesta. Un avox. ¿No le había dicho Gaspar, en el tren, que no eran ni ciudadanos ni personas? ¿Qué importaba si moría un avox? Lo sabe seguro, las manchas que había creído que eran pintura de camuflaje, su expresión ida y trastornada, confusa, su mirada cuando ella pronunció su nombre, el 12…

(¡ALABASTER FARADAY HA MATADO A UN AVOX! ¡MI VIDA...!) Su cabeza grita, las sienes le arden. No sabe por qué le impacta, se había presentado voluntario, ¿no? Un horrible voluntario dispuesto a jugar por arrojo propio, pero la expresión de sus ojos, su aspecto…

"Superficial –se dice–: no es oro todo lo que reluce, ni todo errante anda perdido". Se siente estúpida por buscar a Thomas en todas partes, primero en Alabaster, después en Julio Jansen… ¿tanto lo extraña? Se pregunta con desprecio. Sí, se responde, sí. Tanto. Su amigo. Su amor. pero su amor solo está en su amor, se dice. ¡El otro es un loco! ¡Un horrible loco!

–Por fin dejarán de hablar de ese hijo de puta –Dice Robert, hastiado, cuando la fotografía cambia a Clarissa Carmichael, la hermosa y alta profesional de los rizos oscuros.

Considerando el 12 de su compañero, el 10 de la chica pasa casi desapercibido. Los presentadores comentan, cierto, y parecen entusiasmado, pero en ediciones pasadas la nota es mucho más aclamada de lo que es ahora. Seguramente, piensa Sunny, a la chica no le está haciendo gracia alguna. Pero menos mal, piensa, aliviada. Menos mal ella se limitó a una presentación estándar, porque la gran bocota de Sunny la había incordiado, de nuevo…

Dahlia Fey obtiene un 9 y Connor Edgeworth, el que Sunny había pensado que tiene pinta de soldado, un 11. En la foto que habían seleccionado para él, esa pinta es más evidente que nunca. Carole Hanlon, del 3, tiene un 3 y Zachary Bayer un 6. Juego a muerte o no, posibilidades en contra o no, a Sunny le alivia que el chico del vómito, tan nervioso y tímido, haya tenido una buena nota. El pobre ya la había pasado lo suficientemente mal, primero desmayándose y después estando en boca de todos por su numerito. Se atreve a pensar en él con ese afecto lejano que le dirige a los demás, con los que apenas habla. Intenta quitarlo pero no puede, y como no puede, deja de tratar por su bien.

Mikah Odair saca un 8, nota bastante mediocre para un profesional, y Hefestus Fein no deja de recordar a la audiencia que la chica fue cosechada. A su compañero, Ryan Connolly, le va mejor, con un 9 que es más aceptable. Sunny piensa de ellos que son los profesionales menos peligrosos, especialmente el chico. En el distrito 5, donde la chica es esperada por mucha gente con expectación dado el revuelo con la nueva alianza, Alan Blake obtiene un 4, Sunny mira su rostro moreno y simple, su piel es bastante parecida a la propia, pero no así la expresión en sus ojos, harto menos despierta. Lisa Thunder tiene un 6, bueno para su distrito, donde, cuando consiguieron ganar, ha sido por suerte, dice Rogelio Grez. En el distrito 6, otro miembro de la alianza grande innovadora, Marcus Armitage, tiene un 5, y Nayerly Reyne, un 4. El chico albino de la cara triste es enfocado bastante más que ella, que también parece triste, aunque es menos bonita… o menos prestigiosa. Nayerly, como Sunny, no tiene alianza, y la chica morena recuerda que se había pasado mucho en la biblioteca. Quizá no lo descubrió. De hecho, es casi seguro.

Cuando llegan al distrito 7, los presentadores enloquecen, dado que el varón, de pelo rubio dorado y cicatriz en la mejilla, y la chica, de cabello corto y negro y cuerpo en forma, han optado por estar en alianzas que al parecer serán rivales. Apuestas se están moviendo por ambas facciones, comenta Gaspar, quien ha tenido que frecuentar ese mundillo. Tiene su inseparable libreta en la mano y recita un par de cifras, el chico va ganando. Su nota, anunciada después de un redoble de timbales, es un 8.

–¡Un 8! –Exclama Lev. Hefestus también lo hace.

No es una nota tan alcanzada por distritos no profesionales, es más, parece ser un limbo bastante insalvable. De cualquier manera, piensa Sunny mirando al atractivo chico de la cicatriz, por algo los profesionales decidieron incluirle en su alianza, siendo ellos tan selectivos. Pensar en los profesionales le hace recordar a Alabaster, su 12 y la razón para haberlo obtenido. El desprecio hacia sí misma amenaza con inundarla, y por una vez deja el tema, aunque en más de una ocasión se ha dejado llenar por este. Collie Rush, su compañera, tiene un 7. Robert se da un puñetazo en una mano con la otra, sonriendo.

–¡Esa es nuestra Collie! –Dice, mirando a Sabrina. La mentora sonríe cálidamente, pero no dice nada.

El distrito 8 es pasado con celeridad, nadie quiere recordar a sus débiles tributos. Tanto el niño, Angus Sutherland, como Lanna Peters, obtienen un 4. Sunny, al mirar su expresión sonriente, siente que de nuevo le atenaza la culpa por haberla abandonado, además… ¡había sacado un 4! Se alegra por ella, en la tarde había estado murmurando que quizá le pondrían un 1 o un 0… al menos, puede sentirse alegre por eso. El nudo en su estómago se le afloja un poco.

Del distrito 9, Milaryon Lestrange, también de aquella alianza, obtiene un 6, Sunny se pregunta por qué. Nunca lo vio en algo tan destacable, se centraba más en supervivencia que otra cosa, pero algo habrá tenido que hacer. Emily Felton, con un 5, es casi ignorada por los presentadores, lo cual no deja de ser injusto porque su vida vale tanto como la de Lestrange, aunque no tenga una alianza que la abale. Sunny está segura de que lo mismo sucederá con ella, ¿a quién le interesará después de la nota de Robert Halloway? Para ellos es un mero entretenimiento, mientras que de esa nota podrían depender sus patrocinios y su vida. Otra vez, se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

–Se acerca el momento –murmura Gaspar, con la voz fingidamente tensa. Sacude su brazo de arriba hacia abajo, sonriente –: miren cómo tiemblo.

–Cállate, hijo de perra –murmura Robert mecánicamente. Le ha insultado tantas veces que…

La foto de Robert, enorme, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos azules, ocupa toda la pantalla. Está furioso, al parecer para él no existe otro ángulo y no pudieron tomarle una foto mejor. Ha sacado un 4.

–¡No me jodas! –Exclama Gaspar, enojado –: ¡Un 4! ¡Qué demonios, Robert, maldito palurdo vaquero!

Robert mira al escolta por encima del hombro, en una imitación muy buena de la mirada burlona de la propia Sunny. Le habría dado risa, pero ciertamente no se la provoca; Rogelio y Hefestus están hablando de lo desagradablemente sorprendidos que se hallan ante dicha nota.

–Habíamos hablado… ¡tú y yo habíamos hablado de ese patrocinador que prometía invertir en ti si sacabas al menos un 6! –Gaspar pierde la calma, estrujando su libreta –: ¿qué mierda, Robert? ¿tienes cerebro de…?

–A ver, primero que nada no tienes por qué meterte en lo que hago o dejo de hacer, simple escolta, y segundo, Tenemos una estrategia –simplemente dice, inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos arden con furia –: Sabrina sabe y está de acuerdo.

–…porque no me dejas otra opción –añade la mentora mayor.

–Les ruego, por favor, silencio, que viene la nota de mi pequeña Sunny –la voz dulce de Loic corta la discusión, y menos mal, porque de pronto la boca de la chica está seca por la ansiedad.

La foto de la chica de piel canela, cabello corto y negro, y ojos oscuros y enormes ocupa la pantalla. Sus labios rojos están curvados hacia abajo, y su expresión es bastante más dulce y desvalida de lo que se siente en realidad, es decir, Sunny sabe que es ella esa chica no demasiado atractiva y pequeña, pero le cuesta tanto verse así, es tan discordante… Y, al parecer, su nota concuerda más con su propio sentir que con la foto.

–¡Oh, por lo sagrado sagradísimo! ¡Mi Sunny! ¡Mi Sunny! –Exclama Loic, a su otro lado, tomándole la cara y plantándole dos sendos besos en cada mejilla. Sus ojos claros arden, felices, y parece tan entusiasmado como si la nota hubiese sido suya.

Sunny está demasiado feliz, demasiado aturullada, como para sentirse incómoda por ese contacto tan íntimo. Sus grandes ojos oscuros, fijos, solo ven ese número, ese número, ese número…

Un 8.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo podía! ¡Lo sabía! –Eufórica, llena de alegría, de alivio, de ilusión, se pone en pie, y da dos grandes saltos, emocionada. Deja de abrazarse a sí misma, su corazón late con fuerza, su pecho está ardiendo y ella… ¡oh, ella! ¡Un 8! –: ¡Ay, cuando lo vea Thomas! –Grita, emocionada, olvidándosele por un segundo que su gordo y enorme amigo debe estar viéndola justo en ese momento.

–Estará demasiado ocupado siendo un infeliz insoportable para verlo –masculla Robert, pero Sunny no le hace caso, no es la primera vez, ni la segunda, que hace comentarios semejantes respecto a él.

Lev se pone en pie y la alza en brazos, tomándola del vientre con sus gigantes, seguras y enormes manos, y alzándola por sobre su cabeza. Sunny, la antigua impávida, ríe y ríe, con lágrimas de alegría, de alivio… sabe, por supuesto, que las sesiones privadas no son decidoras, que aún así puede morir, pero… pero… ¡Un 8! ¡Y tan nerviosa que estuvo! ¡Está desbordando!

–¡Sunny Tyson ha sacado un 8 y yo vi sus braguitas negras! Me doy por satisfecho –Ríe Gaspar, echándose hacia atrás.

Y como siempre, hay algo que enturbia un poco la emoción. ¡Sunny lleva un vestido y Lev la está alzando! Obviamente que su ropa interior está bien a la vista. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo.

–Oh, Lev… ¡por favor, bájeme! –Dice, aturullada. Lev le hace caso, dejándola en el suelo. Sunny mira al piso, pensando en su 8, mirando a su equipo de preparación, que beben de alegría.

–Demasiado tarde. Vi primero las braguitas de Sunny… antes que el mini vacuno –Gaspar está sonriendo todavía–: probablemente él no las vea nunca, ¡qué desgracia!

Sunny siente que la desbordante alegría se le va de un plumazo. ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Por qué es así? No es que no esté acostumbrada a los incordios, claro, no obstante…

–¡Ay! ¿Por qué me fastidia? –Se queja, repentinamente enfadada con él–: ¡De sobra tengo asumido que posiblemente no lo vuelva a ver!

–No va a perder mucho, de todos modos –añade Robert–: no puedo entender cómo puede estar con ese egocéntrico de mierda… o cómo él está con ella.

Sunny, por mirarlo fijamente, se pierde las notas de James Ender y Serenity Ross, un 4 y un 5 respectivamente, y de Miles Near y Karen Tuk, un 5 y un 3. Sin embargo, Gaspar se calla y sonríe, atento a la pareja de tributos, los equipos de preparación incluso se callan para prestar atención y Sabrina y Lev intentan cortar la tensión que de pronto ven en las fisonomías de ambos.

–Creo que deberíamos cenar para practicar en un rato –dice Lev, su ojo rojo destella.

–Así lo creo también –Sunny habla con tranquilidad, aunque sus palabras están llenas de furia–: pero antes… me gustaría hablar unos momentos a solas con Robert.

No le dará la satisfacción de presenciar una pelea a Gaspar, si puede evitarlo, pero tampoco soportará ese tipo de comentarios, está cansada de soportarlo todo. Nunca lo había hecho, excepto con su madre por miedo. Pero Robert Halloway no es su madre…

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo yo –dice Robert–: no con una lamebolas del hijo del alcalde.

Suficiente. Sunny, enfadada, se pone en pie con celeridad, y sus manos se dirigen a sus caderas. No tiene la cabeza gacha, ni las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo; está tensa y enojada.

–¡Me cansaste! –Dice, casi gritando–: Tienes derecho de pensar lo que quieras, ¡pero haz el favor de callarte esos comentarios delante de mí!

–Por no decir –malmete Gaspar–: que dudo que le haya chupado al tipo las bol…

–¡Cállese! –Le grita Sunny, girándose hacia él con vehemencia. Gaspar enmudece, en el acto. No vayan a darle otra bofetada. Sunny, enfurecida, vuelve a mirar a Robert–: así que eso, no quería decírtelo frente a todos, pero a la… a la… ¡a la mierda!

La primera vez que escupe una grosería, a sus dieciocho años, la siente como si hubiese tirado una piedra filosa con la onda. La palabra se estampa contra Robert, la ve sacar sangre, es una palabra tan mala… ¡pero oh, cuánta rabia tiene ahora mismo!

–Vete al carajo, Tyson –Robert no se altera–: y te juro que si me sigues gritando, te voy a romper la boca. A mí ninguna puta me viene a hablar así.

¿Una qué? ¿una qué? La visión de la chica se pone roja de pronto, solo de escuchar esa palabra echa a temblar…

–¡Robert! –Grita Lev, pero.

–¡Repite eso! –Sunny se abalanza sobre él, pero Loic la atrapa. Ella se debate–: ¡No sé quién se cree éste! ¡Suélteme, señor Baudelaire! ¡Se va a enterar!

–¡No sé quién te crees tú! –Se sulfura Robert, dando un puñetazo descomunal al sillón–: hablando con tus palabras raras y con tu acento, mirándome de esa forma… ¡eres tan pobre y piojosa como yo y me miras siempre como si fueras mejor solo porque le chupas la verga al hijo del alcalde! Esos delirios de grandeza…

–¡cállate, Robert! –Grita Lev.

–¡Eres pobre como yo y te crees la muy muy porque ese gordo seboso te tomó en cuenta y nos miras como si fueses más! –Robert no le hace caso–: pero me importa una mierda, si quieres seguir creyéndote y mencionándolo y todas esas mierdas… ¡me da lo mismo!

Sunny consigue soltarse de Loic, que no tiene mucha fuerza, y se abalanza, ahora sí, contra Robert. Antes de llegar, unos brazos más fuertes la toman de la cintura y la apegan a su cuerpo. No es Lev, es más pequeño.

–¿Y tú? –Sunny le pregunta, intentando soltarse del sujeto con aroma a limón–: ¿alguien te ha dicho algo porque embarazaste a tu chica? ¿de verdad eres tan cara dura como para…?

Soltando un rugido terrible, Robert Halloway se pone en pie, con evidente intención de golpear a Sunny. Gaspar, que la sujetaba en ese momento, tiene la enorme satisfacción de tomar la mano empuñada que extendía, y retorcerla . Robert Halloway suelta un gemido de dolor.

–Lev, haz algo, o te juro que lo voy a moler a golpes –dice el escolta–: yo me llevo a la chica. Ven, chica. Camina.

Ella no se mueve, no quiere, no debe, no lo necesita. ¡la llamó prostituta! ¡Le dijo que ella chupaba…! Se le saltan tanto los colores como las lágrimas, ¿quién se cree él, ese idiota que embarazó a Adelina a sus dieciséis años, sin pensar en cosechas, en lo duro que es traer un hijo al mundo…? ¡Y ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre lo tonto que le había parecido al embarazar a una chica tan joven por respeto! ¡Pero él era incapaz de respetarla! ¡Incapaz de todo! Se suelta de Gaspar y se queda allí, mientras Robert se lleva a Lev al balcón, junto con Sabrina, ambos parecen enojados y Robert se debate, diciendo cosas como "pobre arribista", "ahora entiendo todo" y "quién se cree ella para juzgar lo que hago".

–¡Tú… tú me juzgaste primero! ¡Y a… y a Lev y Christian Stark! ¿por qué… por qué tú y yo no? –llora la chica, pero es un llanto de rabia. ¿Por qué está llorando si antes le resultaba tan difícil?

Solo lloraba de dolor en público, con las palizas de su madre. Cuando lloraba por motivos sentimentales, eran las ovejas quienes la veían y…

–Sunny, por favor deja la pelea –le grita Lev.

Ella gruñe y, más que molesta, se sienta en el primer sofá que encuentra. Tiembla, quiere dar de puñetazos a algo, abofetear a Robert.. Gaspar se sienta a su lado, mirándola. Solo la mira, se queda callado y nada más.

–¿qué hace usted aquí? –pregunta ella, con la voz quebrada por la furia–: si quiere molestarme…

Gaspar pega un suspiro, y sonríe. Es una sonrisa bonita, sus labios son delgados y rojos, sus ojos lila también sonríen. Luego, suelta una risa in crescendo, primero despacio, luego progresivamente alcanza un alto volumen.

–Sunny Tyson… –pronuncia, riéndose, luego se pone en pie–: voy a mi cuarto… dile a Lev que no me moleste, voy a tardar.

* * *

–Tse… Me parece inverosímil tanta estupidez concentrada en una sola persona –había dicho el niño de lentes a un chico que no pudo resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas.

La pequeña Sunny Tyson había alzado los ojos, esa frase se le repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez. Él… él era como ella, hablaba como ella… bueno, más o menos porque ella no hablaba ante desconocidos. Iba al colegio y escribía, claro, sabía leer y también sabía hablar, aunque sus compañeros dijesen lo contrario, era solo que… no podía. De haber existido psicólogos en aquel lugar vaquero alejado de las unidades de salud de segundo orden, la habrían diagnosticado con mutismo selectivo, pero no las había. Ella era la lela, la que no habla, la tímida, y poco más.

Había mirado a ese chico de más, durante días. Él era como ella, hablaba como ella, ¡tal vez leía como ella! Sunny no entendía bien por qué la gente decía pa en lugar de para, onde en lugar de dónde, o no empleaban todas las palabras que existían, ¿por qué no emplear todas las palabras que existían? Le resultaba tan confuso… los libros le habían enseñado a hablar bien, a expresarse, el colegio, primero las explicaciones simples sobre las industrias de los distritos, después las novelas que se hacían en el Capitolio y que llegaban a la única biblioteca municipal, que nadie leía… las novelas hablaban con ella y le habían enseñado a expresarse y a entender. Solo que todavía no podía hablar en la escuela, pero ya podría.

Con él. A él. Él la entendería, la esperaría ¿no?

Se había acercado poco a poco al chico enorme y rubio, medía alrededor del metro 55 y pesaba, quizá, 70 kilogramos. Era el hijo del alcalde y se comportaba con modales afectados, ella reconoció el ademán de las manos que había leído en una novela, le escuchaba hablar poco, eso sí, pero cuando hablaba… casi, casi era como leer, como comunicarse con ellas, como…

Le llamaban mr. Manitas de Cerdo por razones evidentes. Sus manazas, enormes y rosadas, con líneas en las palmas de las manos que ella más adelante vería, se movían cuando gesticulaba con ellas, al hablar con énfasis. Comía a dos carrillos a la hora de almuerzo, él llevaba supropia comida en lugar de comer los alimentos que le daban a los niños en el colegio, que siempre eran legumbres.

Sunny había llegado a sentarse a su lado un día, se atrevió después de un par de semanas. Él simplemente había alzado sus ojos azules tras los lentes de marco blanco.

–¿Y tú qué quieres? –Había preguntado el chico antipáticamente.

Ella se había mordido el labio inferior, incapaz de verbalizar la petición. ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Porque no tengo amigos, solo tengo las ovejas, y me gustaría tener uno.

–Tse… –resopló, y siguió prestando atención al juego del gato, que estaba jugando solo. Sunny también había jugado sola a algo parecido, no era tan entretenido como hacerlo con otro, suponía…

Al día siguiente, volvió a sentarse a su lado.

–¿otra vez? –Thomas Rocheford la miró, entre sorprendido y despectivo–: mientras no molestes…

Sunny tenía ganas de preguntarle algo, le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no podía hablar. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, ajena a la mirada despectiva y al tono, pero al final se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Tenía las palmas de las manos doloridas por cuánto se había clavado las uñas.

Dos semanas más tarde, fue Sunny quien llegó primero, y cuando Thomas llegó se sentó en su lugar de siempre, junto a ella. ya no le preguntaba por qué estaba allí, ni le recriminaba, hasta se le había olvidado la mirada despectiva. Era pobre, cierto, se notaba, pero al menos escribía en clase y no hacía esos ruidos de ovejas balando o cosas peores. La chica no hablaba.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, cuando él se sentía tranquilo y relajado de no ser molestado, ella habló.

–¿Sabías que nuestros compañeros te denominan como Mr. Manitas de cerdo?

Tenía una voz dulce, bonita y aniñada, además de tener un acento casi exento del tono pueblerino que le resultaba tan repugnante a sus oídos. Pero era una plebeya de la periferia, sin dudas. Desde sus zapatos gastados hasta la comida del colegio que ingería, se lo decía. No es oro todo lo que reluce.

–Sí –Thomas hablaba con tensión en su voz. Envidiosos, que no podían comer y por eso se quejaban de tan detestable manera–: es su forma de lidiar con mi superioridad ante ellos.

–Bien razonado –respondió ella, con burla–: no obstante, en la estética supongo que no se equivocan.

–Tse…

Ella no habló más, fue él quien preguntó.

–¿por qué todavía sigues aquí?

Respondió con otra pregunta.

–¿por qué viniste a sentarte aquí hoy?

–Tse…

Pero no lo sabía. Costumbre, tal vez. La pobretona esa no mordía, su hermano mayor, Edward, le había comentado que los pobres le robaron una vez el almuerzo cuando tenía diez años. A él, por suerte, no le habían robado nunca, y ella era tan pequeña y flaca… en fin, no tenía por qué temerle. Aparte como ni hablaba… porque sí, ya. Tenía el derecho de sentarse donde se le diera la gana, punto. Si era una ameba o una oveja, no se le notaba.

* * *

Nota:

No hay ganas de rellenar más, era la escena que quería terminar. Siento a quien le haya parecido aburrido pero era importante para mi historia, y lo importante para mi historia es lo que va.

En el próximo capítulo, Sunny con la preparación con Gaspar (todos queremos ver eso, owo) y Alabaster con Christian.

Gracias a Rebe y Dani por comentar, a Pau y el resto por leer.

Adiós, Reyes y Reinas.


	13. Has Perdido

Capítulo 13. Has perdido.

* * *

Los golpes resuenan con fuerza en la puerta del cuarto de Alabaster Faraday. Él, tirado en la cama con su clásica pose de las manos tras la nuca, la ignora. Tiene mucho en qué pensar, demasiadas cosas que meditar.

–Tenemos que hablar te guste o no –dice la voz de Christian Stark, suena tensa–: cada vez me estás desagradando más como alumno pero debemos plantear tu enfoque. ¡Abre!

Alabaster sonríe un poco, las cosas le están saliendo tan bien que le importa mínimamente perder toda la mañana en oír las estupideces del joven vencedor. Además, siempre puede centrarse en sus pensamientos, uno solo de ellos vale más que días de charla con Stark. Se levanta, semidesnudo como está, con la cama deshecha y la ropa tirada de cualquier manera por el suelo, y abre bruscamente. Enorme, con sus rizos mojados por el baño y los ojos azul hielo entrecerrados por la furia, el mentor parece dispuesto a volver a tocar la puerta cuando lo ve.

–¡Ah! Así que te dignas a abrir –Christian entra, sin pedir permiso, pasando casi por delante de él–: abre la ventana, ventila o algo, esta habitación huele a rayos. Debiste haberte bañado… son las 10.00 de la mañana… ¿esa bandeja va a quedarse ahí para siempre?

–Tsk –responde Alabaster, sentándose en la cama.

Tiene muchas otras cosas en las que pensar. Un 12, un asesino, un avox. Legítimamente no es un crimen, no tienen ni ciudadanía ni son sujetos, pero ese pobre hombre… tenía una vida miserable, y utilizarlo para alcanzar sus fines le parece legítimo, más aún por no ser estos egoístas, sin embargo

(Alabaster Faraday)

Esa voz… había aparecido en sus sueños. Se había acostado bien, claro, pensando mucho en el 12 y poco en el avox asesinado, pero entonces había pensado en sus padres, quizá muertos, quizá destinados para tal fin… por supuesto, haría mucho por los avox, claro está. Si hacía el ejercicio de separar a este individuo, no verlo como avox sino como el primero que tuvo que morir para que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, quizá…

(Alabaster Faraday Alabaster)

La voz parecía sorprendida y confusa. Así se había sentido al pararse en el ascensor, llamándolo frenéticamente, con sangre en la cara. Menos mal, piensa ahora, en el desorden de su cuarto, menos mal que el ataque de pánico le vino en ese entonces, sin cámaras, sin transmisión a la televisión, de lo contrario ¿Qué imagen tendrían de él sus gobernados? La primera persona siempre es más difícil, había dicho Pyra Summerplatte en cierta ocasión a los alumnos de la academia. Por el bien del prestigio de Alabaster, espera que haya tenido razón.

Es Christian Stark quien abre las ventanas, haciendo que el aire fresco y matutino entre a raudales, y él es también quien se lleva la bandeja que yacía sobre la mesita de noche. Alabaster se rasca la cabeza, sintiendo el viento fresco en su torso marmóreo, y estira un poco la cama para poder sentarse cómodamente. Christian vuelve, enfadado.

–Eres como un mocoso –le dice.

El joven le ignora, mirándole de reojo. No tiene sus lentes y se le nota en la vista, le cuesta captar bien las cosas de cerca.

–Vamos a hacer algo, tú y yo –Christian sigue hablando, tranquilo no porque Alabaster le tiene evidentemente exasperado, pero sí con paciencia–: tú me vas a contar qué hiciste para sacar un 12 y yo te diré lo que se está diciendo entre los capitolinos sobre la alianza profesional.

¿qué se está diciendo? No es que le importen tanto, van a morir, después de todo, tienen que hacerlo para que él gane, pero… curiosidad, humana curiosidad. La señora Curiosidad le tienta, mueve su cabello oscuro de peligro, entreabre sus labios rojos suplicantes. Alabaster no había deseado labios tan fervientemente como los de la señora Curiosidad.

–Tú primero –dice.

–Así que te has dignado hablarme, por primera vez –Christian pega un suspiro, pasándose la mano por los rizos oscuros.

Odia que hagan hincapié en eso. "has hablado", con sorpresa, con alegría y emoción. es una estupidez. Hablar no le gusta y punto, se gasta saliva y energías, las emociones se dejan ver demasiado en la voz. Las palabras son importantes, especialmente si son habladas. Solo alguien fue capaz de entenderlo, al no oír respuesta le escribió. Bien, eso es más cómodo. Le parece absurdo que más personas no hayan caído en cuenta, pero en fin, así es la estupidez de la pobre humanidad.

–Tsk…

–Bueno. Ryan Connolly es, por lejos, el más atractivo –dice el mentor, con una mirada sardónica–: qué tiempos… en mi edición yo fui concedido con ese honor.

¡Qué! ¡Ese rubito bronceado! Alabaster, furioso, contiene todas las palabras que quiere dirigir hacia ese pescadorzuelo, cerebro de pez. ¿Cómo es posible?

–¡No puede ser! ¡Él! –Exclama, enfadado. ¿qué es? ¿son sus músculos? ¿su cara y su sonrisa boba?

–Tú podrías haberle sacado partido a tu atractivo elegante, pero tu expresión es demasiado seca y despectiva. Esto es grave, Alabaster, pero los capitolinos te temen –informa–: tus ojos no les gustan. Quieren verte jugar, pero… no sé si querrán verte ganar. No gozas de muchas simpatías entre el resto.

Que teman, piensa Alabaster, que teman al que les quitará todos sus absurdos derechos, al que volverá sus cabellos del negro, rojo o rubio original, el que distribuirá su poder adquisitivo para todos. Que teman, que teman, que sigan temiendo. Pero no puede dejar de pensar en niñas histéricas gritando el nombre horrendo y sumamente clásico de Ryan Connolly ¡cuántos Ryan había en el mundo!... ¡Y cuántos Connolly! Piensa en eso y le invade la furia. Estúpidos.

Y descubre que todavía no le pueden temer. Si le tienen miedo, harán algo con él en la sala de control. ¡Ya se le estaba pegando la insensatez del resto! ¿Había olvidado que la arena es controlada por vigilantes? Al parecer sí, piensa, porque no tuvo ese factor en cuenta. Si no le gusta a los capitolinos, le enviarán un animal mutante o alguna cosa desafortunada le hará desaparecer, o bien apoyarán a Connor Edgeworth si tiene que matarlo. Maldición, se había adelantado. Su expresión hosca y fría, su semblante letal, tiene que fundirse por el momento. Odia equivocarse. Lo odia.

–Enséñame a… enséñame a no darles miedo –ordena, con sus rubias cejas fruncidas y los dientes apretados.

A Christian Stark le brillan los ojos, Alabaster sabe que ha ganado, ese estúpido perro faldero del Capitolio se ganó por fin su cooperación. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Lo necesita. Stark será todo lo imbécil que Alabaster piensa –y lo tiene por alguien muy, muy imbécil–, pero que se ha ganado las simpatías de los capitolinos e incluso de los demás distritos es innegable, al mantener una relación con un vaquero.

–Báñate primero, y nos vemos en el saloncito –Cristian se pone en pie ágilmente–: créeme, Alabaster, que no me gusta verte en cueros. Estás demasiado delgado.

–Tsk… –eso le recuerda a esa chica de tan mal gusto, que había insinuado algo parecido. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Christian Stark tiene como pareja a un sujeto enorme y con mucha masa muscular, y esa otra quién sabe. No aprecian lo bueno, ya está.

* * *

Habían entrenado con Christian durante horas, y de paso ambos terminaron enterándose de lo que les interesaba. Christian terminó sabiendo que su alumno había llegado más lejos que ningún otro profesional, asesinando a un avox frente a los vigilantes, y aunque se enfureció ostensiblemente, al punto de querer darle un puñetazo –el especial "psicópata de mierda, deja de hacer crueldades" marca Jerry Stark, habría dicho el padre del joven vencedor, el cual le maltrató en su momento–, nada le dijo, a excepción de un "bien", pero terminó por extrañar mucho a Lev, teniendo en frente a ese joven. ¿En qué demonios se habían metido al dejarle presentarse como voluntario? En la academia parecía solitario, cierto, de aquellos que solo hablaban con sus compañeros para entrenar con ellos, no se le conocían amigos, ni novio o novia, sus padres habían desaparecido y solo estaba él, pagando la academia con el dinero heredado, un caro reloj en la muñeca y un semblante casi apagado.

Ya no parece apagado en absoluto. Christian le había visto, brillantes los ojos azules, oyéndole (oyéndole de verdad, no fingiendo que lo hacía pero pensando en sus cosas), sobre Connor Edgeworth y lo que se decía de él, que le tenían por finalista; Dahlia Fey, al parecer, tenía una relación o algo extraño con su mentor, Ray Bashet, el Martillo, vencedor del año 24. Christian conocía al Martillo, claro está, en fiestas y juntas de vencedores, y sabía qué se decía de él: si no moldea a sus tributos los rompe. Al parecer, le había comentado a Alabaster, la chica era su alumna predilecta, dura y letal, pero no la dejarían voluntariar por algún lío que Stark no entendía. Por eso, cuando fue cosechada, no despreció su oportunidad.

–Qué interesante –había dicho Alabaster, con una sonrisa tensa. Su tono sonaba inmensamente forzado, pero al menos era capaz de hacerlo.

–Un poco menos palabras a tu sarcasmo, por favor –había bromeado el mentor–: probemos con otra cosa. Ryan Connolly es el más atractivo, entrena en la academia desde los 10 y tiene una novia en casa, una chica de diecisiete. Las capitolinas lo adoran.

–Qué interesante –repitió Alabaster, manteniendo su sonrisa enorme, forzada, más parecida a una mueca, pero tenía la pinta de poner todo su empeño en parecer amable.

–Por ahora está bien –Christian suspiró, agotado, en ese entonces llevaban dos horas de enseñarle modales al chico–: ahora, tu ángulo y lo que vas a decir…

Habían quedado en que no hablarían sobre la muerte del avox. Christian no creía que fuese ventajoso para Alabaster comentar algo así, por no decir que las pruebas siempre se tenían en el más absoluto secreto. Además, le dolía y jodía reconocerlo, claro, pero ¿Y si Lev se enteraba de que su chico era un raro sin sentimientos capaz de asesinar a un avox? Christian cumplía con el rigor supremo de no mirarlos a los ojos ni hablarles, era ley después de todo, y no tenía relaciones con ellos, pero sabía que a Lev, de los distritos pobres y con otra mentalidad, no le iba a parecer bien. Su novio se la pasaba presumiendo de su chica, él no la llamaba su tributo ni su alumna, era su chica. Que si lista, que si educada, que si fría pero buena, que si la mar en coche. Cuando el bruto raro que tenía como alumno les saliera con que había asesinado a un sujeto con una puñalada en el pecho… no, no, no.

Hablaría del Río de la Plata en su distrito, ya que tanto le gustaba, diría cuánto le fascinaba mirarlo, quedándose horas en dicha contemplación. Eso estaba bien, decía Christian, le daría un aura romántica. Lástima que cuando hablaba, parecía tan romántico como una piedra… pero era lo que había, al menos consiguió ganarse al chico. No esperaba que pasase algo así un par de horas antes de la arena…

* * *

Clarissa Carmichael muere de hambre. Había estado cuatro horas con la escolta, con la que había repasado eso de caminar, sentarse, moverse y hasta su acento. Ella era del sector pobre del distrito 1, sus padres pagaban la academia profesional con mucho esfuerzo, y Doria Pinker, la escolta, decía que eso se notaba. La pobreza de distrito se notaba. Clarissa le había dicho que debería comerse sus palabras porque cuando ella gane, no habrá quien sea más rica que ella, además de los otros vencedores, y que ser rico no lo es todo en la vida. Ella, rodeada de amor de sus tres hermanos mayores y sus padres, con dos amigos maravillosos y la mitad del distrito apostando y suspirando por ella –la otra mitad querían a Alejandría Marsh, maldita fuera su estampa–, en fin, Clarissa siempre había sentido que no le faltaba nada.

Y lo sigue pensando, mientras come una enorme hamburguesa. Se relame, feliz, con los pies doloridos de caminar con tacones y la espalda un poco tensa por la postura. Solo come, pensando en la reunión próxima con Pyra Summerplatte, y en su 10. No es la mejor nota de los profesionales, claro, Connor había demostrado de sobra que era el líder poniéndose a la cabeza con un brillante 11, cosa que ella respeta y admira. Sería su lugarteniente en la alianza, claro, hasta tener que enfrentarse. Y también está Alabaster…

–Buenas tardes, Clarissa –dice una voz exageradamente amable, dulce como la seda.

–buefas tadfes –con la boca llena, la chica está saludando, mirando hacia la persona… y sus ojos oscuros se abren de sorpresa–: ¿Far…Faraday?

Alabaster Faraday, vestido en un buzo negro, con su pelo repeinado y una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante en su cara, la mira a los ojos con lo que aparenta ser cordialidad, pero no lo es. hay un fondo frío, por supuesto, ese fondo de "no me interesas en lo más mínimo, tsk…" pero engañará a los capitolinos. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa demasiado gigante, demasiado falsa. Clarissa se echa a reír.

–Creo que la preparación con Christian ha ido bien –le comenta–: me alegra eso. Mejor para nosotros. ¿te quieres sentar a comer algo?

–¡Claro! Genial –dice Alabaster, manteniendo la sonrisa, y acomodándose junto a Clarissa.

Es mentira, por supuesto, la odia. Es berrinchuda, antipática, exagerada y estúpida, eso sobre todo, brutal y supremamente estúpida, pero pretende practicar todo lo conversado con Christian para que no le tengan miedo. Lo bueno de Clarissa, sin embargo, es que le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aquello es un ángulo, que quiere borrar las malas impresiones o ayudar a la alianza, como lo desee ver, pero no le habla más, ni le obliga a sonreír. Menos mal, piensa, porque ya le estaban doliendo las mejillas. Es tan difícil, piensa… tan difícil.

Alabaster come poco, siempre había sido así, y Clarissa mucho, pero ella es hiperbólica en sus quehaceres, la recuerda de la academia, además de lo dicho por Christian Stark. Ella, igual que Connor, estaba barajada como finalista, por ser capaz y competente. No Alabaster, claro. El Capitolio sabe que a Alabaster no lo iban a dejar vivir por inquietante, quizá los tributos o los vigilantes. Qué sorpresa se iban a llevar…

(Alabaster Faraday)

La voz vuelve, después de un silencio. No es una alucinación, constata, no la oye realmente, solo la recuerda. Alabaster Faraday, el asesino de un avox, el traidor, pero, a la vez, quien comenzaba a escalar desde la nada de los distritos más absoluta para convertirse en algo mejor para todos. Al día siguiente comenzaría su carrera, y mucho podía salir mal, sin embargo… una sonrisa se le forma en los labios mientras come, pensando en todo cuanto podría salir bien.

–¿Y esa sonrisa? –Pregunta Clarissa, curiosa, terminando su hamburguesa–: me está perturbando un poco verte sonreír tanto, ¿sabes?

Alabaster sonríe un poco más ampliamente, cordial… o intentándolo.

–Pensaba en nuestra alianza –dice, con su acento practicado como por una hora, más suave–: me alegra poder ayudar.

Clarissa, esta vez, también sonríe. A Alabaster le da un poco de pena, le cae mal y ha pensado en atesorar el señor momento en que tenga que clavarle una flecha en el corazón, pero aún así. Ella no merece estar pasando por esto. Nadie lo merece, nadie, ¡maldita sea!

–Eso, hay que hacerlo todo por el bien de la alianza, y más con esos idiotas que pretenden acabar con nosotros –dice, convencida.

Ilusa. Esa alianza no es el verdadero enemigo, es el Capitolio, claro, la entidad opresora. Pero tiene un enemigo más cerca, justo al lado. La sonrisa del enemigo destella con dientes blancos y mejillas pálidas, la sonrisa del enemigo tiene un mechón de pelo ensangrentado como macabro adorno. Siempre estaría allí.

* * *

Sunny se queda parada en el filo de la puerta sin hacer ruido. Allí está él, sentado en la mesa, intentando comer, con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas silenciosamente. Llama en su auxilio a las ofensas del día anterior, las palabras desagradables y las miradas despectivas, y vienen, por supuesto, pero no sin antes recordar cuando se subieron al tren, a ese mismo chico desagradable y violento, mirando por la ventana con una gorrita de bebé en su mano y los hombros temblorosos por el llanto.

Odia ser tan blanda, más en un mundo hostil como aquel, pero lo odia en general. No quiere sentir pena por Robert Halloway, llorando e intentando tragar para maximizar sus posibilidades de salir con vida y ver a su pequeña Rosana. Pero la siente, se le clava con fuerza en el pecho cada lágrima vertida y…

–Suny –murmura, con la voz tomada, pero de pronto se le quiebra algo más–: Sun, ven por favor.

Sus ojos azules, algo enrojecidos, la miran fijamente. Ella está obedeciendo, faltaba más. También necesita comer. Está nerviosa, no quiere pelear, odia el conflicto y le teme además. No es como con Thomas, la burla sana y el debate continuo, esto es grave. Ellos son enemigos.

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta.

Robert toma un poco de jugo de manzana y sigue mirándola, mientras ella se sienta frente a él. No quiere tener miedo, ni desconfianza por una pelea. No quiere odiarlo, aborrecerlo, no quiere recordar el cómo la llamó puta.

–Sabes… siento mucho haberme enojado contigo así, ¿Vale? –Robert sorbe los mocos–: Me caías bien, eras una tía legal y yo me… me comporté como un tonto.

Se queda callada, no tiene demasiado que decir. Es verdad, se comportó como un tonto. Desde que se enteró de su amistad con Thomas Rocheford, no paró de dirigirle miradas despectivas y comentarios envenenados, hasta el desenlace final. Sin embargo ella no puede decir que se comportó diplomáticamente durante el altercado…

–Así y todo, yo no he… quiero decir, tú no me conoces, pero en realidad mi amistad con Thomas…

–Me cuesta verlo –Robert se pasa una mano por el pelo castaño–: me cuesta, verdad de la buena. Él, y toda su familia incluyendo al viejo gordo del alcalde, son unos… pero no quiero hablar de eso, sabes… seguro que uno de los dos muere mañana y no quiero…

–…que nos vamos enojados por algo así, sí –Ella lo entiende, puede empatizar con ese sentimiento, sentirlo por su cuenta incluso–: lamento haber metido a tu niña en nuestra discusión, en serio lo lamento.

Por no decir que la chica no tenía nada que ver con el tema, pero, enojada y sin pensar las cosas, Sunny le había tirado por la cara que había embarazado a su novia y que era un estúpido por eso, y él estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo. Parece leerle el pensamiento.

–Agradecí tanto que Andryushin me detuviera, en serio que a veces no sé lo que hago… –Robert se mira las enormes manos, avergonzado–: quería disculparme contigo, sé que no arreglará nada pero…

En parte sí, piensa Sunny. En parte lo arregla. Porque ayer noche, ella se acostó pensando en su enemigo, en todas las palabras horribles que ambos habían dicho. Clarissa Carmichael, Lanna Peters, Robert Halloway, Gaspar Andryushin… desde que se subiera a ese tren no había parado de arruinarlo todo, terminando con el distanciamiento con su compañero. Intenta repartir de forma equitativa las culpas, sabiendo que, si bien tiene algunas, no todas. Y además, ¿qué más da? ¿cuántas veces le habían pegado sin una disculpa siquiera? Al menos él…

–Arreglado, si tú quieres –dice ella, con una sonrisa muy ligera.

El joven también sonríe, pero está triste y aún tiene rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella no lo culpa. No se pondrá a comparar quién tiene más que perder, pero es obvio que Robert cuenta con más responsabilidad

–Odio esto, Sunny, te juro que lo odio –suspira, volviendo a mirar sus manos–: no sé qué mierda hacer, Gaspar dice algo, Sabrina otra cosa, Milaryon otra…. Yo solo sé que quiero que esta mierda de juegos se acaben por fin.

Su compañero no está pensando en volver, en pasar sobre los cadáveres de todos para alcanzar su casa de nuevo, solo desea que esto se acabe. La chica se siente un poco culpable, porque si bien los juegos no le agradan, ha disparado contra un maniquí, ha abandonado a una chica ciega a su suerte, ha visto el brillo rojo en el pelo de Alabaster Faraday y ha pensado…

–Yo también quiero que se acabe –dice ella, con resignación–: pero no se acabará.

Robert se encoge de hombros, comiendo con desgana. Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes en estas últimas horas que les quedan antes de la arena, ella lo sabe, ya no será Sun para él nunca más, lo entiende. Pero, al menos, sabe que no tendrá un enemigo más tras sus pequeños pasos.

Ya le sobran, vamos.

* * *

Sunny piensa que las puertas del Capitolio detestan cerrarse, pues la de aquella sala, tal y como la de las sesiones privadas o la de su propio cuarto, se demora una eternidad en juntarse con el marco para por fin sellarse. Una música de violines resuena en el ambiente, es bastante relajada e invita a oírla con deleite. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran, el marrón contra lila, esa antipatía mutua es tan intensa que hasta se puede oír, y no sonaría tan suave como aquella música. Sunny se queda apoyada en la puerta cerrada, más desafiante que atemorizada. Había llegado el momento que estuvo temiendo y deseando la mañana entera, el choque de voluntades que le hacía experimentar algo distinto al miedo o la indefensión.

–Pasa –el escolta dedica una sonrisa cortante–: de aquí a cuatro horas, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga si quieres tener una buena entrevista.

Las cejas de Sunny se arquean, sus ojos y boca se abren, ya no luce impávida ni se siente así. Gaspar, más que cualquier otro de los presentes en aquel piso, saca de ella emociones que intenta mantener en el fondo de su pecho, y ninguna es agradable.

–Lev me dijo que debíamos llevarnos bien, y que no perdiésemos el tiempo en nuestras discusiones tontas –Dice Sunny, recordando a su mentor por la mañana. Avanza unos pasos, el aroma a limón y la música de violines la preparan para olvidarlo, olvidarse.

–Lev es un idiota y no nos entiende –Andryushin revuelve su pelo oscuro, para darle una expresión desenfadada–: ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Sunny se sienta con recato, levantando ligeramente su falda al modo en que había visto hacer en el Capitolio.

–Párate. De nuevo. No tan exagerado, queda mal.

–Las máscaras de caballo también quedan mal –pero, sin embargo, se levanta y lo hace de nuevo. Tres veces más hasta que él queda satisfecho.

–Las máscaras de caballo no son parte de mí, tus modales sí –Contraataca–: no te abraces a ti misma. Quedas como una niña insegura.

Sunny descruza sus brazos, dejándolos a los costados.

–No dejes tus brazos a los costados. Parece como si no supieses qué hacer con ellos.

–¿Entonces qué hago con mis maldi… con mis brazos?

–Oh, estás enojada, eso es. –él se ríe–: entrelaza las manos, así.

Sunny entrelaza sus manos en el pecho, con recato. Sonríe burlonamente hacia él, porque sabe que lo ha hecho bien. Todavía está nerviosa, claro, pero a la vez solo tiene en su cabeza aquella batalla, el instante en que Gaspar y ella luchan y se odian.

–No sonrías así, pareces insolente –regaña.

–¿Por qué no puedo parecer insolente? Es la moda aquí, ¿no?

–Si quieres ser moda, adelante… –el escolta la desafía con esa afirmación. Se inclina un poco hacia delante–: siéntate derecha. Más recta. Más relajada. Con menos desidia. Eso. De nuevo. Así.

Se la pasan alrededor de una hora repasando gestos y modales, pinchándose el uno al otro, odiándose, despreciándose, detestándose. Sunny termina colorada y Gaspar se ha mordido la lengua y los labios para no decir todo aquello que querría soltar, aunque el veneno se le escapa igualmente. Camina con tacones y se tropieza cinco veces, él tiene que darle el brazo y eso la hace sentirse menor, mas se las arregla para recordarle lo bajito que es y preguntarle si trabajaba como escolta para que una vez al año, una chica le tomase del brazo al menos. Eso hace que él, por un segundo, rumie en silencio.

–Pequeña desgraciada –le dice, aún con la leve presión de su manita en el antebrazo.

–Maldito sádico –responde ella.

Gaspar se echa a reír, dejándola caminar sola. Ella lo consigue, aprende rápido. Es más, iba adelantada, porque al menos no le tuvo que enseñar a hablar como la gente. Educar a Robert Halloway había sido como hablar con la pared. Salvo que la pared no le decía groserías, claro.

Gaspar Andryushin resulta ser un maestro de la etiqueta, y en escasa hora y media, hace de aquel animalito de distrito lo más parecido a un ente civilizado que puede. El vacuno joven había adelantado bastante, claro, pero él ayudó. Con sus siete años de escolta, había hecho llorar a seis jovencitos y cinco jovencitas en la primera fase, pero Sunny no había sido una de ellas. Tampoco Lev Abercowney. Se pregunta si Fabian Galton o Sabrina Callahan sí lo hubiesen hecho… supone que no. para ganar los juegos hay que tener fuerza, más allá de un par de puños enormes.

Es por eso que Robert Halloway va a morir. Gaspar lo sabe seguro.

–Bien, entonces supongo que puedo irme –la chica se calza las bailarinas negras que llevaba antes de ponerse los tacones–: hasta…

–Todavía queda algo más –Gaspar había guardado lo mejor para el final, se relame de gusto–: vamos a ensayar tu mejor cara de enamorada. Anda, mírame como si fuese tu tocino con patas.

Sunny, que ya estaba con la sangre caliente, salta en seguida.

–¡Otra vez con eso!

–Otra vez con eso –repite él–: hazme caso, chica, como en todo lo demás.

No, simple y sencillamente no. no convertiría su amistad en portada de lo que sea que leyesen en el Capitolio, no se humillaría diciendo que deseaba ganar los juegos para tener más dinero y estar con Thomas, no vanalizaría de tal forma su amor. sobre todo, no le daría la razón a Gaspar Andryushin por nada en el mundo. Ella, reservada al punto de no hablar a nadie de Thomas hasta que se vio obligada a enviar la carta, ¡se moría de vergüenza al imaginarlo!

–¡No! Con Lev tenemos hecho mi… ángulo, dijo que tenía que ir de misteriosa y…

–Bueno… si no lo haces, te diré lo que pasará –la interrumpe él, acercándose más a ella–: abre bien esas orejas y escúchame con la cabeza y no con el pecho. En el improbable caso de que seas vencedora, y créeme que lo veo muy improbable, todo el mundo te la va a meter.

Sunny le mira, perpleja, pero de pronto pasa y se pone a reflexionar sobre el tema.

–¿es una metáfora? –Termina preguntando, le parece lo más lógico.

Gaspar se echa a reír, de nuevo con esa risa in crescendo que la noche anterior había aparecido en sus pesadillas. En ella, Alabaster Faraday le disparaba en el pecho con su arco, y mientras ella moría, la risa de su escolta sonaba en sus oídos… vuelve a escucharla esta vez, pero es real. Se le pone de punta el vello de los brazos y del cuello. No puede creerlo. Simplemente no lo puede creer. Necesita pruebas, al menos unas pocas para corroborarlo con cierta seguridad.

–Ni… metáforas, ni mierdas –ríe él, escupiendo un poco de saliva por las carcajadas. Una gota le cae a Sunny en el brazo, y se la limpia mecánicamente–: alguien con mucha pasta y fetiche por las chiquititas, planas o simplemente por las vencedoras. Alguien que hable con las personas indicadas, con los gobernadores, la presidenta… o qué sé yo, no tengo idea. Nunca lo hice. Sólo sé que la amiga de un amigo pagó 2500 capitols por tener a Ray Bashet tres días. Tres jodidos días dale que te pego con Ray Bashet el Martillo.

(tres jodidos días con Ray Bashet el Martillo)

(dale que te pego tres jodidos días con)

No puede ser. ¿por qué? Se pregunta Sunny, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿por qué? ¿No iban a jugar a muerte? ¿no iban a matar personas? ¿No era ese el castigo? ¿hacia dónde iba el dinero? ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasaba si uno se negaba? Una persona práctica como era, esa última pregunta era la más importante. ¿acaso una podía negarse? Venía después. ¿es posible decir que no, gracias? Por alguna razón, aunque la revelación fue sorprendente, sabe que eso último no le sería posible, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

¿Y si es una broma de Gaspar? ¿Una de sus chanzas? Puede ser, a él le encanta gastarle bromas, como en el tren, cuando se burló de su modo de hablar, o como cuando le dijo que había hecho apuestas por su muerte… pero, aunque sonriendo, no le había dicho ¡inocente, inocente! Ni nada de eso. Solo sonríe. De nuevo el molesto temblor en su cuerpo, otra vez la desesperación anidando en el pecho, la invaden. ¡Está harta de sentirse desesperada!

–¿Cómo Lev no…? –La voz se le atraviesa en la garganta, así que carraspea–: ¿cómo Lev no me dijo nada?

El escolta menea la cabeza, con una mueca de fingida tristeza. No puede ser. Lev le habría advertido, ¿no? O Sabrina, piensa. Ganar no es tan genial como suena, no vas a poder abrazar a Sammy y dormir con Thomas todas las noches, porque algunas vas a tener que pasarlas en la cama de capitolinos que van a pagar. ¿Cómo no…? y en seguida sabe por qué, antes de que Gaspar se lo diga.

–Vamos, chica ¿te darían ganas de jugar y hacer todo lo que tendrás que hacer si sabes que cuando vuelvas vas a tener que tragártelo todo? –Pregunta él, pero es retórico–: particularmente Lev, él… bueno, no ha conseguido traer a nadie, pero nunca…

–Lev nunca me dijo… –Sunny repite, en trance, pensando en un capitolino de pelo multicolor usándola. Siente asco, rabia, impotencia, dolor y todo eso junto–: ¿a él lo…? ¿Venden?

Gaspar se encoge de hombros.

–Yo creo que al principio sí –reconoce–: imagino que muchos y muchas habrán querido tener ese cuerpazo fuerte. Pero cuando se enredó con ese profesional… bueno, a la gente le gustó. Cada vez que abro el periódico con alguien, y aparecen ellos… se oyen ruidos enternecidos. Gustan.

Ella sigue temblando, un sinfín de imágenes horribles desfilan por su cabeza. Siente las lágrimas picándole en los ojos, e intenta aguantárselas con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los párpados. Se pregunta de qué sirve, entonces, esforzarse y ganar. ¿alguna vez iba a volver a ser Sunny Tyson? No, se responde, no. luego sería la vencedora que tendría que ir a fiestas y saldría en el periódico, tendría que mentorear a otros chicos, ¡Ya ni siquiera pastorearía ovejas nunca más! Y su relación con Thomas, sus proyectos de ser suya, él el primero que le hiciera el amor, cómo había fantaseado…

(se ha roto) tiene que ser mentira, piensa, pero no lo es, Gaspar no ganaría nada en mentirle. Si a Lev no lo venden ahora, es porque su relación con Christian gusta demasiado como para eso. Tiene que conseguir que su relación con Thomas, el hijo rico y gordo del alcalde, guste también. Que se sientan enternecidos, que los amen, por si llega a volver. Ya no por entretener al Capitolio con una historia truculenta sino por y para ellos. ¿Será suficiente? Se pregunta, con el corazón latiendo lento y pesado en su pecho, el estómago agarrotado de dolor. Vendida, piensa. Vendida y exhibida. Con muchos. Con tantos. Ni siquiera en sus ensoñaciones más dramáticas se le ocurrió.

–Ha ganado –murmura, impávida. Tiene los labios secos y las mejillas calientes, pero los dedos fríos. Toda la sangre se le fue al corazón, piensa.

–Has perdido –Gaspar sonríe–: te aseguro que lo que te dije es verdad, pero igual me hace ilusión cortarle la cabeza a la reina negra.

–Gaspar.

–Dime.

–Como diga una palabra más sobre eso, volveré a abofetearlo.

Andryushin le dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

–Nada me va a quitar la ventaja, ni aunque me des quince de esas. Te gané. Has perdido. Jódete, mocosa petulante y rara. Te gané.

Sunny contiene las ganas de abofetearlo, sabe que es lo que él espera en el fondo. Se levanta, dedica una sonrisa que espera parezca enternecida, aunque no lo es, y una mirada húmeda llena de amor, pero más se asemeja al odio.

–Voy a volver, aunque solo sea para fastidiarle –repite.

Y sale de la habitación, todavía oyendo los violines, con los pasos cadenciosos que él le había enseñado. Gaspar, ya solo, ríe hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas. Adora su trabajo.

Sunny, en su habitación, tiene un segundo para recomponer su expresión rota y herida. Abraza su corbata negra, que aún conserva el olor de su amor, y se repite vendida, vendida, vendida al Capitolio mil veces. El corazón se le rompe, pero no llora, no ahora, no cuando falta tan poco para jugar sus cartas.

"¿Y qué? Puede que ni siquiera ganes", se dice, con una voz bastante parecida a la de Gaspar. Siempre habla con voces en su cabeza, y esa es la voz que la fastidiará… que la joderá, en palabras de Robert.

No sabe si eso es un consuelo o no, de todos modos. Prefiere ser vendida pero estar viva, piensa. Vendida pero viva.

* * *

Nota:

Sufrí mucho porque se me borraron dos páginas de este capítulo, pero prefiero por lejos este resultado, lo otro no había quedado tan bueno. Si alguien tiene curiosidad de cómo era en realidad cierta cosa, me pueden preguntar.

¡Y Hala! Sunny y Alabaster perdieron algo ahora.

Dos capítulos para el baño de sangre, entrevistas (Thomas Rocheford, que ya lo hemos olvidado al pobre) y lanzamientos, con sunnybaster.

¿a quién le gustaría ver metiendo la cuchara en estos minipovs? Me refiero a las apariciones que hicieron Christian, Clarissa y Gaspar.

Adiosín, Reyes y Reinas.


	14. Esperanza desde casa

Capítulo 14. Esperanza desde casa.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford termina de guardar al último caballo en su cubil, sintiéndose satisfecho. Ya había reunido a las vacas para dejarlas en sus corrales, los terneros estaban en un sitio aparte. La cabrera se había ocupado de sus quehaceres con los animales lanudos, no obstante los más grandes son demasiado para ella. ni siquiera sabe cepillarlos como corresponde, incluso con las cabras tiene problemas, so inútil. Solo se ocupa de ser bella y mover sus torneadas caderas, modelando por su finca como si tener un cuerpo hermoso le fuese a granjear algo, y todo por ser la amante ocasional de Edward. A Thomas le da asco, tanto su actitud como ella. una plebeya ignorante que no sabe hacer su trabajo es como un potro enfermo o casi.

Se muere de hambre, pero primero tiene que alimentar a los mastines y los galgos, porque no piensa salir a hacer faena de campo con su ropa formal, quiere bañarse por fin y dejar todo ese asunto al menos por aquel día, el día de las entrevistas en los Juegos Anuales del hambre. Siempre había sido para él algo sin importancia, se presentaba en la plaza porque así tenía que ser, aplaudía, criticaba en su cabeza los trajes, odiaba los juegos, al Capitolio, a los que lloraban, y especialmente los aduladores se ganaban todo su desprecio. Hoy tiene un motivo real de inquietud, pero ayudar con la finca siempre le distrae, además de que el mundo debe seguir, los perros tienen que comer, las vacas que pastar, el excremento ha de ser recogido.

Después de terminar, el estómago le está rugiendo tanto que se siente avergonzado por la falta de tino de su cuerpo, pero no le da tantas vueltas porque tiene hambre. Cuando entra a la gran casona, un delicioso aroma a huevos con tocino flota en el aire. ¡Qué rico! Bien hecho, plebeyos, piensa. Lástima que primero tenga que bañarse, porque no comería jamás con aquel pestazo a campo o el pelo desordenado, sería una falta de decoro y de etiqueta, además solo se ha quitado las botas de trabajo, todavía lleva los pantalones y chaleco informales.

–Hijo, intenta darte prisa porque tenemos que irnos –dice su padre desde la cocina.

–Sí, tengo que bañarme todavía y todo eso –responde–: tse… hubiese terminado antes si Edward me ayudaba. Pero de nuevo se ha marchado, esa ameba inconstante y haragana.

Aynno Rocheford le observa con severidad.

–No seas tan duro con tu hermano, menos delante de los sirvientes –Reprende–: y ya sabes que Edward… bueno, él es distinto.

Con distinto, piensa Thomas, se refiere a que le gusta la cerveza, las fiestas y relacionarse con la plebe, bebiendo con ellos, jugando al ajedrez y a las cartas y apostando dinero ¡Qué horror! En un horrible bar, con sudor de plebeyo pegándose en la ropa y el pelo, de solo pensarlo Thomas siente que podría vomitar allí mismo. Y con respecto a Edward, rara vez aportaba en casa, por no decir en el negocio, y cuando para allí, es solo para incordiar a su hermano menor, que sí contribuye en el desarrollo de la finca y es un hijo ejemplar. Bueno, eso piensa él, en todo caso; lo cierto es que a Edward se le dan bien las cuentas y algo aporta, pero es mínimo en comparación a Thomas y el resto de sus hermanos, que, aunque ya no vivan en casa, ayudan a mantener el negocio a flote.

–Como digas –Thomas solo se muestra tan sumiso con su padre, porque tiene razón. Los plebeyos no tienen por qué ver las desavenencias de la gran familia, se pensarán que después pueden insultarlos, o aún peor, compararles con sus patéticas vidas conformistas.

Tiene la disposición de marcharse para darse una ducha y alistarse para la reunión de la plaza, pero Ayno lo detiene.

–¿Qué tal estás? –Pregunta, solícito.

–Tse… –contesta, esquivando el tema. No quiere hablar de ello, de las noches inquietas donde las sábanas se pegaron a su cuerpo, de los días de trabajo solitario y de las tardes de biblioteca, aburridas, sin nadie con quien discutir.

Eso ha sido lo más duro, piensa, saber que aunque es viernes, no verá a Sunny Tyson al día siguiente, apoyada contra la cerca, con sus ojos oscuros relucientes y su expresión cabizbaja, lista para un nuevo asalto con su lengua y su palabra. duele.

–Qué tal estás de verdad, hijo –Ayno le presiona. Thomas odia que le presionen, no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos.

Pero es su padre, claro. Thomas quiere ser como Ayno Rocheford, jugado como él solo, que consiguió muchas tierras administrándolas y luego comprándolas, que aún con su sentir ante el gobierno ha conseguido tener cerrada la boca y a su familia viviendo bien. Ayno, que se lamenta todos los años de cosecha sin excepción, que saludaba a su única amiga con cordialidad… todos lo hacían en esa casa.

–Sé que volverá –dice Thomas, con tono apático–: solo me gustaría saber cómo.

Recuerda las ojeras de Fabian Galton y a Sabrina Callahan, que a veces se pasaba por casa de los Rocheford a echar carreras de caballos. Edward y ella se llevaban bien, aún con lo grande que era. Pero Sabrina no tiene esposo, ni ninguna otra familia.

–Tienes que estar preparado para todo –le dice Ayno.

Sin saber por qué, eso le hace sentir repentinamente furioso con su padre y lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿preparado para todo? ¿Qué era ese todo? No piensa prepararse para algo como ver a Sunny Tyson morir, no está en sus planes ni en su esquema. Es absurdo e inverosímil, ella, simplemente, volverá. Porque es capaz, difícilmente se hubiese fijado en ella si no lo fuera.

–Tse… padre, no seré tan cobarde como para darla por muerta –dice, con desprecio–: no pienso prepararme para nada.

Lo mira de una forma parecida a la que dedica a los plebeyos especialmente obtusos. Ayno, sacudiendo la cabeza, solo da la espalda y se aleja, pensando en lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser su hijo, más aún desde que conoció a esa señorita de los barrios bajos, que lo hizo hablar, discutir, abrirse un poco al mundo, pues Thomas había sido muy casero y solitario antes de eso. Él tampoco habría querido dar por muerto a su hermano, piensa con dolor, pero así pasó. Y cuando esa chica muera… ¿Qué pasaría con la fortaleza que estaba intentando armar su hijo si la chica muere? No quiere pensarlo, pero tiene que. Después de todo, sabe mejor que su menor y consentido lo que es perder a alguien. Tendrá que ser su sostén, piensa, aunque le partirá el corazón.

Malditos juegos del hambre, piensa Ayno. Maldita fuese también su vejez y cobardía, que le impiden hacer algo. Siente el aroma de los deliciosos huevos con tocino, mira a su cocina, donde los criados, que Thomas llama plebeyos, se afanan con la comida para la familia Rocheford. Malditos fuesen los juegos, pero ellos están bien, por suerte.

Es esa señorita quien está en los Juegos del Hambre, no su Thomas. Y le apena por ella, claro, pero es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar mil veces.

* * *

La plaza del distrito vuelve a estar llena de gente, pero se hallan cansados, Thomas lo sabe porque también se siente igual. Ha trabajado todo el día, y después de darse una ducha comió rápidamente para personarse en el lugar. Le hubiese gustado quedarse, estar a solas con la Sunny Tyson de la televisión y juzgar sin distracciones lo que los juegos estaban haciendo en ella, pero no es legal. Así que tendrá que compartir con la manga de idiotas que tiene detrás a su mejor amiga, su imagen y lo que fuese a decir.

Ese 8 no le sorprendió, ni mucho menos. Edward prácticamente saltaba de alegría al ver la nota desde su casa, con la foto de Sunny en la pantalla que Thomas piensa que no le favorecía en absoluto, tenía una cara de "por favor, dejen de hacerme sufrir" que la hacía ver débil. No blasfemó cuando la vio por no ser digno de él, pero sintió verdaderas ganas. A la nota le prestó poca atención, lo sabía. No tiene claro qué hizo Sunny específicamente, quizá tiró con su onda y demostró sus habilidades de otras maneras, pero para él era evidente que destacaría si ponía su mente en ello. Su único problema era que la chica se rindiera, que dejara de luchar, pero no estaba pasando, por suerte.

Todos están en silencio en la plaza, mas el ambiente no es tan deprimente como otros años. Una de sus tributos sacó un 8, no es algo normal en el distrito 10, para colmo, se trata de la más pequeña y débil de los dos. El populacho espera algo de Sunny Tyson, la chica de dieciocho años de vestido horrible que subió aquel día, con las comisuras hacia abajo, en la cosecha, o tal vez de la reina monocroma que, montando un caballo, alzó su espada con la cara seria. Thomas, con su pelo repeinado y su traje blanco –no vestirá de negro para que la opinión pública no piense que está dándola por muerta, aquello es importante– mira solo a la enorme pantalla, hasta que esta se ilumina y el anfiteatro se deja ver.

Hefestus Fein lleva apenas dos años en el mundo del espectáculo, como anfitrión de los Juegos Anuales del hambre. La antigua entrevistadora, Afrodita Andrews, después de veintiocho años en el puesto, había decidido retirarse, y con ella el antiguo enfoque. Lev Abercowney, Christian Stark, Ray Bashet entre otros vencedores, tuvieron que soportar sus comentarios insidiosos y despectivos, la manera en que ella sacaba a flote sus puntos débiles y los humillaba en público, hasta que el Capitolio incluso se mostró descontento con esa forma de llevar tanto las entrevistas como las relaciones con los tributos. Ya están haciendo lo suficiente con ir a pelear en los Juegos del Hambre para garantizar la paz, decía la gente, con pena por ellos. No eran criminales, sino héroes, chicos que con su sacrificio impedían una nueva rebelión y una nueva guerra, y no merecían el menosprecio mientras se conocía más de ellos.

Evidentemente, Thomas sabe eso por haberlo visto en la televisión, cosa que no todos en su distrito –en realidad, muy pocos– pueden hacer. Para algunos, simplemente cambió el presentador y la forma de tratar a los tributos, enfocándoles desde el ángulo más favorable posible para que la gente empatizase. Y se moviesen las apuestas y los sentimientos de patetismo vago que los capitolinos sienten por ellos, claro. Al joven no se le pasa por alto eso ni por un segundo.

Hefestus Fein tiene su pelo recién tintado de amarillo pollito, pero su traje es tan formal como siempre. Sonríe a la multitud.

–¡Gente del anfiteatro, del Capitolio, distritos! ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la trigésima sesión de entrevistas de los Juegos anuales del hambre! –Dice, entusiasmado.

Se oyen enormes aplausos en la pantalla, si bien en el distrito 10 no lo hace nadie. Thomas solo mira hacia la parte trasera del escenario, intentando vislumbrar a los tributos, pero están tapados por una cortina. Por supuesto, piensa con desprecio, hay que mantener el misterio, aunque a él poco le importen esas cosas, ojalá la gente fuese al punto. Pero, por supuesto, esa ameba incompetente de Hefestus Fein se pone a hablar sobre los patrocinadores, apuestas, ranking de popularidad y un sinfín de otras cosas, donde por lo general solo tienen cabida los profesionales. Si bien, esta vez es un poco distinta dada la otra alianza, aquella de cinco personas que desean plantar cara a la primaria.

Sunny no está involucrada en aquel altercado. Thomas piensa que quizá él sí lo estaría en caso de encontrarse en su lugar, pero solo por un segundo, pues pronto se le viene a la cabeza que es precisamente lo que querría el Capitolio, verlos pelear los unos contra los otros, y descarta la idea de plano. Son unas amebas incapaces de pensar con criterio, unos verdaderos imbéciles. Él no lo habría hecho así, nunca, jamás, les daría en el gusto. Nunca.

Meditando sobre eso, se da cuenta de que los plebeyos han comenzado a rebullir con una moderada ansiedad. Es porque Clarissa Carmichael, del distrito 1, ha salido al escenario con un hermoso vestido color crema, adornado con diamantes, y se ha puesto a parlotear sobre su patética vida de chica pobre en el distrito 1, y acerca de Thomas no sabe ni le interesa qué rival. Mientras la oye, recuerda un cuento infantil de un espantapájaros que deseaba tener un cerebro… pues bien, la profesional es el espantapájaros pero sin ese deseo.

–Tse… –masculla, cuando por fin los tres minutos se acaban, y Clarissa, emocionada y feliz por el caluroso aplauso que le otorgaron, se marcha rumbo a su asiento–: patética y estúpida alimaña.

Hefestus bebe un poco de agua, sonriendo. A Thomas le da hambre esa acción, todavía queda queso… hmmm… mientras se deleita en el queso que podrá comer cuando llegue, porque se lo merece después de tan mortal aburrimiento cuando solo le interesa ver a una persona, el profesional del distrito 1, rubio como la luna y de ojos azules, se dirige hacia el asiento ubicado tras el anfitrión. Va sonriendo radiantemente, lleva un traje bastante parecido al de Thomas, un chaleco negro formal y una camisa debajo de color azul, y pantalones negros. Su único adorno es el pesado reloj de oro de la muñeca. Saluda con la mano al público, y con elegancia estudiada, toma asiento.

–Hola, Hefestus. Hola, Capitolio –sonríe el joven–: me gustaría decir que es un placer estar aquí… así que lo diré. Es un placer, tanto para ustedes como para mí, que esté aquí.

El público de la pantalla suelta una risa, y hasta los plebeyos manchados de barro del distrito de Thomas, lo hacen. Él no sonríe. Ese fideo engreído… ¿de qué estaba yendo? Lo recuerda bien del desfile, con su semblante serio, apático y los ojos apagados. ¿Qué había dicho Edward tan grosera y chabacanamente? ¿Qué tenía cara de hemorroides o algo así? Pues eso parece haber desaparecido, aunque superficialmente.

–¡Pues sí que es un placer! –El presentador se adapta rápidamente al ángulo que Alabaster le ofrece–: cuéntanos… ¿cómo estás?

–Entusiasmado y contento –la sonrisa es tan gigante y tan artificial, que Thomas piensa que en algún momento se le van a salir los dientes al rubio–: si supieran… muero de entusiasmo.

Las últimas tres palabras suenan casi, casi a sarcasmo. Hefestus arquea una ceja, pero Alabaster sigue manteniendo la mueca sonrisa así que el anfitrión decide darle un cable.

–¡Oh! Nosotros también, sobre todo por… y perdón que vaya al grano pero… ¡Un radiante 12! Todos nos preguntamos…

El larguirucho y delgado joven sonríe más ampliamente, si eso es posible. Thomas siente que va a vomitar si lo sigue mirando, es un falso y se nota, ¿cómo es posible que alguien se lo trague? ¿cuánto cerebro te puede faltar para que alguien sea tan incapaz de pensar?.

–Lo sé, Hefestus… y me temo que se lo seguirán preguntando hasta que llegue el día de mañana, porque, aunque quiera, nada puedo revelar –mueve la cabeza, con pesar.

El distrito 10 lo mira con desconfianza, un profesional sacando un 12 no es algo que pueda darle demasiada ventaja a la nota más alta de entre los suyos. Thomas había reflexionado a toda velocidad sobre lo que hubiese hecho esa lombriz de agua puerca para obtener tan alta calificación, sin resultado. Necesita pruebas. Necesita hechos, estudiarlo, o al menos hablar con Sunny. Se da cuenta de que eso lo desea más que nada.

–¿Pero al menos nos darás una pista? ¿por favor? ¡Es primera vez en la historia que pasa esto! –tanto el anfitrión, como el público, no pueden de la ansiedad.

–Una pista, no sé… –Reflexiona–: pero, la verdad, me motiva eso de hacer historia. Deseo poder seguir trascendiendo junto a todos ustedes, Capitolio

Dedica una amplia sonrisa, y guiña uno de sus ojos azules. Thomas, en lugar de caer rendido a sus pies, como en cierto sector del Capitolio y sus inmundos e ignorantes habitantes está pasando, lo mide con una mirada calculadora. ¿Qué pretende ese sujeto? No lo sabe, no tiene cómo saberlo, ni siquiera es su juego, pero como si lo fuera, dado que tiene importantes intereses en su desarrollo. Saber por qué ha sacado un 12 es una cuestión de mera necesidad.

–¡Oh! Podrás hacer historia cuando venzas!

–Efectivamente –Alabaster saca pecho–: es lo que pretendo hacer, con ayuda de todos ustedes. Ser inolvidable.

–Hablando de nosotros, y del Capitolio… ¿qué te ha parecido la ciudad? –Pregunta Hefestus con calidez.

–Es bonita, enorme y luminosa… aún así, extraño el hermoso río de mi distrito 1 –dice–: me podía quedar horas contemplándolo, cristalino, con piedras debajo, algunos peces….

Aunque aún tiene la sonrisa tonta y falsa en la cara, Thomas detecta la verdad en esa frase, si bien el tono romántico esté tan exagerado que resulte increíble. Ese sujeto se la pasa mirando su río. Con que haya un río en la arena y Sunny pueda tomarlo de sorpresa…

–¡Qué hermoso! –Dice Hefestus–: Y… perdón el atrevimiento, pero ¿ibas acompañado? Pregunto en honor de todos los corazones que has robado…

El público es enfocado, donde algunas pancartas están alzadas con el nombre de Alabaster rodeado de corazones, ositos, estrellas y cosas aún más indignas. Thomas ve que el joven, al observar todo eso, se estremece con idéntico asco que a él mismo le invade ante tanta cutrez.

–Si te refieres a alguna chica… no hay ninguna –Alabaster se pone serio–: solo he conocido una a la que podría llegar a considerar digna… digo no, no, no, olviden eso. Quiero decir… una chica que podría llegar a conquistar mi atribulado corazón.

–Tse… ameba imbécil –Thomas no puede evitar decirle a la pantalla, aunque él también parezca un tonto. Así, señoras y señores, es como una careta se te va al diablo.

–¡Oh, una chica! Cuent… –está diciendo Hefestus, pero un timbre corta sus palabras. Alabaster Faraday se ha quedado sin tiempo.

Como si lo estuviese persiguiendo algo, el profesional alto y delgado se pone en pie, bastante rápido, y secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano se dirige a su asiento. Lo enfocan un segundo más, su rostro vuelve a lucir serio e imperturbable, pero el sudor persiste. Sí que la fastidió, piensa Thomas, regocijado. La fastidió pero que muy bien.

Dahlia Fey y Connor Edgeworth son los profesionales favoritos este año, vuelve a informar Hefestus Fein con su acento capitolino que a Thomas le resulta tan desagradable como una coz en las joyas de la corona. Al parecer, el vencedor del distrito 2 está enamorado de la chica, o algo de ese estilo, y ella, tozuda como una mula, o más, piensa Thomas, afirma que no le importa su amor, porque había entrenado años para jugar y ganar. Thomas le pone la tributo mula de inmediato en su cabeza, con todo el desdén que guarda su enorme pecho. Connor, en cambio, habla de su alianza y cómo se erigió líder por votación, comenta sobre el séptimo miembro, el musculoso y rubio del distrito 7, a quien considera apto y competente, en fin, solo flores para la alianza profesional, lo cual le conviene hacer considerando que hay otra con intención de hacerles frente, y al final revela por qué se presentó voluntario, es por una apuesta hecha con sus hermanos mayores a la edad de quince años. El motivo, al menos a Thomas, le parece tan indefectiblemente absurdo que si pudiera, le daría a Edgeworth con el látigo que usa en el campo. Le daría tan fuerte… le llama, en su cabeza, el caballo desobediente, y se asquea profusamente de que, al final, él se ponga en pie para que la cámara exhiba sus enormes músculos.

En el distrito 3, Carole Hanlon, la peor nota, es interrogada con suavidad por Hefestus, pero ella se pone nerviosa y no consigue el ángulo de chica adorable que había intentado armar. Thomas siente una suerte de compasión desdeñosa por ella, pobre, los nervios son cosa difícil, pero es demasiado estúpida y para ello no tiene ni justificación ni perdón. Pasa tan sin pena ni gloria, que en su cabeza es la tributo tan irrelevante que ni siquiera es digna de tener apodo. Zachary, en cambio, se gana su simpatía inmediata al decir que su comida favorita es el tocino, que recién ha podido probar en el Capitolio ¡Cómo es eso posible! Thomas no puede concebir una vida sin tocino, pobre chico, al menos pudo saborear tal exquisitez antes de morir. Es inventor, y si bien tiembla como jalea, no tiene una actitud ni obsequiosa, ni zalamera ni tan aterrorizada que no pueda hablar, y los últimos segundos los dedica para saludar a su familia y amigos en casa. Thomas lo bautiza como el amigo tocino, con un sentimiento mucho menos despectivo que para los demás.

En el distrito 4, la jovencita va vestida casi en cueros, lo que no la hace sentir ni cómoda ni feliz. Es tímida, cabizbaja y parece asustada, Hefestus le toma el pelo respecto a aquello, mientras la chica habla de sus costumbres, y por un momento, Thomas ve un destello en su mirada verde, que poco tiene que ver con la timidez y el apocamiento. Su instinto y su lógica incuestionable, le advierten que tenga cuidado con ella, que Sunny tenga cuidado con ella, y lamenta haber enviado ya la carta, ¡maldición! Si no fuera contra el recato, se daría un golpe en la frente. Su carta iba llena de recomendaciones de último minuto pero esa última amenaza… a la chica, que termina con una reverencia y las mejillas arreboladas, la llama la malditaamebamentirosadoblecarateodio. Así, todo junto, sin más, y apretando los puños por la frustración espera a Ryan Connolly, quien había salido en las encuestas de no sabe quién como el más atractivo de los tributos. Con el pelo verdoso y semidesnudo, Thomas no le encuentra el chiste, su piel es demasiado bronceada, sus ojos muy verdes e idiotas, y sus palabras… no tiene otro título, Ryan Connolly, que también habla de su alianza, se gana el apodo de el imbécil y ya está.

Lisa Thunder, del distrito 5, no deja que Hefestus pregunte nada y afirma que ellos, su alianza, no piensan plantarle cara exclusivamente a los profesionales, sino que se centrarán en lograr sobrevivir, con antipatía y dureza. A Thomas le gusta esa actitud y le gusta Lisa, hasta que se pone a lloriquear y quejarse de las condiciones duras de su distrito en la televisión y acaban cortándola. Menuda idiota, insensata, estúpida y cualquier sinónimo, piensa, si había una forma de causar impacto no era esa, su mensaje acaba perdiéndose y nadie la escucha. La llama la que me gustaba hasta que ya no me gustó más. Si no tiene la inteligencia para conseguir algo, entonces que no pierda el tiempo y se lo deje a los que sí pueden. El masculino, Alan Blake, causa que le sangren los oídos por el horror contra el lenguaje que comete a cada palabra, es como si estuviese sodomizando a la forma de hablar con un montón de elementos, y le provoca darle con un diccionario en la cabeza. En cuanto al contenido, afirma que él no es rebelde como su compañera, que él solo quiere vivir, que tiene no sabe cuántos hermanos pequeños a los que tiene que mantener. ¿y qué? Piensa Thomas. ¿cómo era posible que los pobres tuviesen tantísimos hijos si los estaban dando a luz en condiciones paupérrimas? Y así mismo los crían, él no conoce a todos los pobres de su distrito –ni quiere, muchas gracias– pero sí a la familia de Sunny, esa desalmada asquerosa de su madre, ¡qué ganas de…! Si todos los pobres eran así, no tenía idea. Nunca entendería a los plebeyos y sus costumbres fuera de todo sentido común, nunca, nunca. Le llama el tributo cucaracha, porque como tal se reproducen los de su especie.

Thomas quiere ver a Sunny, por supuesto, pero cuando aparece en la pantalla Nayerly Reyne, la chica más atractiva de la edición según las encuestas, recuerda que durante el desfile le habían impresionado desagradablemente sus lágrimas. Y ahora entiende por qué, resulta ser huérfana hace solo unos meses y encima ser cosechada. Su entrevista es muy sentida, pero escasamente aplaudida o recordada, y dado el desinterés con que se muestra el público, no hay pancartas con su nombre. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan desgraciada, a no ser de su debilidad al mostrarse así delante de todos, de manera que no le pone ningún mote por consideración. Marcus Armitage es otro de aquella peculiar alianza de cinco miembros, pero no se centra en hablar de ella sino de sí mismo, se destaca como alguien perseverante, optimista y con capacidad de superar obstáculos, y cuando Hefestus le pregunta sobre su albinismo, no se pronuncia. Bastante bien, piensa Thomas, mirándole. Bastante bien eso. El tributo pan poco hecho está fino ahí. No le conviene, claro, pero todo hay que decirlo. Es una buena entrevista, lo que no le gusta en lo absoluto. Detesta que el Capitolio le ponga en contra de esos chicos inocentes, pero si los compara con su mejor amiga…

A Collie Rush, del distrito 7, que viste de manera que la hace ver ruda, le preguntan sobre sus costumbres y su vida familiar. Ella tiene un novio, lo menciona constantemente, y afirma extrañarlo y quererlo mucho. Thomas piensa en Sunny, por un instante se le pasa por la mente que sería ligeramente agradable que ella le mencionase con ese brillo en los ojos por televisión, pero luego lo rechaza de plano, ¡No! ¡Qué… qué horror! Aunque suena poco convencido y avergonzado. Terminan preguntándole sobre Alexander Rheon, su compañero de distrito, que se ha unido a la alianza profesional. Ella es dura y categórica, eso le gusta. Por suerte, se dice Thomas, no la ha fastidiado como su compañera de alianza. Collie es grosera, populachera y tiene gestos que la delatan como alguien sin clase, pero le gusta en el fondo. La llama la peleona enamorada, pero con resignación porque le gustaría tener más para insultarla. Alexander Rheon ayuda a encontrarle un mejor apodo. Comienza diciendo que Collie Rush es una zorra, porque dejó que le tocara los pechos en el tren. El apodo en la cabeza del joven cambia al instante, por desgracia Collie termina siendo "la zorra", pero, claro, él jamás lo diría en voz alta. Alexander habla de su cicatriz, de cuánto quiere jugar al día siguiente en la arena, comenta vagamente sobre su distrito pero también termina halagando mucho a su alianza. Por supuesto, lo aceptaron en ella, faltaba más. Es el tributo cara de alcancía. La vista de aquella entrevista termina con las pancartas con su nombre alzadas hacia el cielo.

Mucha compasión en algunos causa el distrito 8, con una chica ciega y bajita, y un niño de doce años. Thomas nunca ha conocido a alguien ciego, y ve cómo uno de los organizadores guía a Lanna Peters hasta su asiento. Ella tiene una voz dulce, pero no es nada tímida, y expone sin temor sus debilidades y hasta llora en público. Hace énfasis en su alianza, ha conseguido camelarse con esa actitud tan asquerosa y deplorable a ambos tributos del distrito 12, y Thomas suspira de puro alivio de que no se encontrase con Sunny, la silenciosa, quien, si siguió sus instrucciones, no interactúo con los tributos. Siente tanto desprecio por las personas que se refocilan en su propio dolor, exhibiéndolo ante el mundo… la tributo despreciable es Lanna Peters. Piensa de ella, además, que es una ameba manipuladora y sin dignidad, pero lo otro queda mejor. Angus Sutherland opta por no dar pena, aunque reconoce tener miedo. Saluda a su familia, conversa un poco con Hefestus sin delatar de forma tan grave su nerviosismo pero se ve que muchas oportunidades no tiene. Thomas ni se molesta en darle un apodo, por desgracia ese chico va a morir. Lo lamenta, si no existiesen los juegos no tendría por qué pasar… pero ya que pasará, más vale que sea pronto.

Emily Felton, del distrito 9, es dulce, soñadora y tiene ojos bonitos. Thomas tiene su opinión personal acerca de los que tienen la cabeza en las nubes, tontas, poco profundas y cara de imbéciles son de las pocas cosas que podría llegar a decirse, pero la chica es simpática y lo demuestra en su entrevista, aunque se pone obsequiosa al final y eso la hace descender de la escalera que había ascendido en la cabeza de Thomas. La tributo rara la llama, y ve que hay pocas pancartas con su nombre, no es para menos ya que tiene catorce años. Más destaca Milaryon Lestrange, miembro de aquella gran alianza. Es feo como el mismísimo infierno… Thomas, por supuesto, no puede decir que él objetivamente sea atractivo, sabe que su encanto reside en su enorme intelecto y en su fortuna, además de en otras muchas virtudes que posee por haberlas trabajado, pero es que ese chico… pelo fino y castaño, nariz descomunal, rostro delgado, cuello muy largo, piel cetrina… ¿De dónde lo sacaron? Piensa, con horror. Sin embargo, eso se le olvida cuando él manifiesta tener toda la intención de matar a su compañera de distrito por una cuestión de líos con el hermano mayor de ella. el público le aplaude al final, le encuentran la razón, pero Thomas siente asco de eso. Milaryon evita hábilmente cualquier pregunta sobre la alianza, hablando de sí mismo. Es una persona sin demasiados recursos, pero que ha trabajado. Sí, piensa dar espectáculo. No, novia no tiene. Al hijo del alcalde no le sorprende en absoluto eso. Por favor, piensa mientras los tres minutos pasan, que se apresure. A nadie le importa el tributo tan feo que solo mirarlo dan ganas de morir. Por suerte, los tres minutos se acaban.

Le están sudando las manos, el corazón le late con fuerza, pero no lo demuestra, faltaba más, va contra el decoro. Pero… Sunny.

Lleva una pequeña diadema blanca en su cabeza, eso junto a los zapatos de tacón metálico y el diamante en el collar de cuero negro que ciñe su cuello es lo único blanco en su atuendo monocromo. Su vestido es negro y ajustado del pecho, y en la cintura se acampana. Llega hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver sus medias negras opacas. Sus hombros están descubiertos, solo un pequeño tirante los adorna, pero sí tiene mangas, angostas hasta el codo y amplias más abajo. Sus labios están más rojos que antes, pintados de carmín, y sus ojos delineados.

En resumen, para él está espléndida

Se sienta en el sitio junto a Hefestus Fein, luce seria, pero no triste, y eso le gusta porque ya demasiado drama se ha visto en las entrevistas.

–¡Hola, Sunny! No sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocerte –dice Hefestus, zalamero–: Y perdona que vaya al grano pero… un 8… ¡La nota más alta de entre los no profesionales!

Thomas espera que la chica se abrace a sí misma, con esa postura defensiva tan típica, pero mucho debió practicar con su escolta, porque no lo hace. Tiene las piernas recatadamente cruzadas, la postura seria y ay, cómo se le lanzaría encima y le mordería la boca, hasta provocarle que gimiera su nombre…

Le late con fuerza el corazón pero se impele a calmarse. Lo importante es lo otro, piensa. El contenido, no la forma.

–Buenas noches –cuando habla, lo hace con su tono acartonado y artificial de siempre, aunque intenta sonar más alegre, como Alabaster Faraday. Thomas no sabe cuál de los dos tiene menos éxito–: Verá, Hefestus… está prohibido revelar lo que hice en mis sesiones privadas… pero fue bueno, sin dudas.

Esa seguridad sorprende agradablemente a Thomas, que por conocerla, la esperaba más derrotista.

–¡Claro que sí! Casiopea Anglevin no suele andar regalando ochos –Hefestus le toca el hombro, seguramente por el puro placer de tocarla, piensa Thomas enojado. Sunny se tensa un poquito–: pero tengo curiosidad… bueno, tengo curiosidad sobre hartas cosas pero esto… destacaste en cuanto a nota, ¿por qué no te uniste a ninguna alianza? Tenemos el reporte de que vas por libre…

–…En efecto –duda ligeramente, pero continúa–: A fuerza de ser sincera, barajé la posibilidad de conseguir una alianza, pero fue inmediatamente descartada.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque esto es como el juego de el Rey de la Colina –Responde con seguridad, haciendo que Thomas abra su boca con sorpresa–: Hay una persona en la cima, y los demás han de escalar para poder derrivarlo. Yo aún no estoy en la cima, pero debo arreglármelas para estar. Y creo… creo que es algo que debo hacer sola. Sé que… sé que mi amado estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Eso mismo había estado pensando él cada día, todos los días, que Sunny recordara el Rey de la Colina. Para él, Thomas, los juegos del hambre eran una suerte de rey de la colina, se lo había escrito en la carta que le entregara a Fabian Galton, pero era imposible que hubiese podido leerla todavía… y ella… y su amado…

La sonrisa de Sunny es real, terrible y dolorosamente real, sus comisuras están curvadas hacia arriba y sus ojos brillan. Thomas sabe quién es su amado, claro está. Desde los quince o tal vez dieciséis que lo sabe.

–¡Tu amado! ¡Otra chica con novio! Cuenta, cuenta… –Hefestus considera que es más importante eso que la estrategia de el Rey de la Colina, al parecer. Ameba cotilla e ilusa.

–No somos novios exactamente… no obstante, yo… yo le amo. Se trata del hijo del alcalde –sonríe un poco, antes de soltar–: Thomas Rocheford…

La plaza del distrito 10, unánimemente, fija sus ojos en la parte delantera, donde la familia del alcalde está ubicada. Thomas siente los ojos de hombres, mujeres y niños en él, y trata de mantener su rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Mucha gente les había visto juntos, claro está. Gente que silvaba a su paso, gente en el colegio que los observaba mientras simplemente estaban, gente que cuchicheaba cuando ambos paseaban por el distrito. Y ahora era real, thomas x Sunny era real en la cabeza de esas alimañas de distrito. ¿Por qué no sonreír? Se dice, molesto con esa aparente frialdad. Sonreír porque esa chica pequeña había sacado un 8, porque se ve absolutamente hermosa vestida de esa manera y porque, cuando volviese con su corona de vencedora, nadie los iba a separar jamás. Habían conseguido minar los extremos. Así que sonríe, saludando a la multitud. El rebaño le mira con confusión, necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo, claro.

–Sin dudas, una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido –Contesta Sunny, a la pregunta de Hefestus que Thomas se había perdido–: Rivaliza conmigo… pero no me gana.

Thomas suelta una carcajada sincera, igual que todos en el distrito. Maldita odiosa… no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrar su superioridad frente a él por la televisión. Ríe un poco más, importándole poco lo que piensen las ovejas despreciables.

–¡Ah, vaya! ¡sin modestia! –ríe el presentador.

–He de confiar en mis habilidades. Son estas las que me llevarán… a la cima de la colina –aclara.

Sí, por supuesto. Thomas, que había pensado que dijo lo de la inteligencia solo para burlarse de él –una de las actividades favoritas de Sunny–, ahora entiende realmente por qué. Él mismo le había dicho, en las despedidas, que resaltase sus virtudes…

–Bueno, solo te queda un minuto –Hefestus sonríe–: ¿algo que decir?

–A mi hermana, Sammy, y al resto de mi familia –su tono se hace ligeramente menos artificial–: les amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma. A Thomas…

Se pone en pie, se yergue en todo su metro con 50 de estatura y mira fijamente hacia la cámara. Se ve hermosa, deseable y dura. Tal y como le gusta.

–Estrella carmesí, hoy más roja estás –Canta, con su bello timbre de contralto. El distrito que cuchicheaba sobre ellos, se calla–: ¿Será que un sueño triste tuve ayer? Mis ojos rojos de llorar están, bebí mis lágrimas… estrella carmesí, desde el cielo ves, a mi amado busco y no lo puedo hallar. La noche entera lo has de cuidar, en mi sueño lo veré…

Su voz… la había escuchado cantar tantas veces en su lugar de siempre. Él nunca se lo pedía, ella lo hacía por su cuenta. De hecho, las canciones le parecen una forma de expresarse más digna de pájaros y menos de personas, la letra de esta, incluso, es sensiblera y melodramática, pero es suya. Y la gente está aplaudiendo en el capitolio, el timbre suena pero queda ahogado por los aplausos. Se enfoca al público, mucha gente llora. Las pancartas, tanto las que dicen Sunny Tyson –muchas más que en el desfile, aunque siguen siendo un número menor– como las que tienen otros nombres, tiemblan por la emoción de quienes las sostienen.

"Les has llegado a las amebas de un modo estiloso, sutil y directo –piensa Thomas–: nadie olvidará a la chica pobre y vestida de negro que entonó una canción para su amor. cursi, dramático y lo que quieras, pero, Sunny… pero…". Obviamente que él no lo hubiese hecho así, claro. Ambos son extremos opuestos, y sin embargo.

–¡Bueno! En caso de que tengamos a esta señorita… –Hefestus se seca las lágrimas, la voz se le entrecorta–: podremos conocer a Thomas Rocheford y felicitarlo por su acertada elección… snif… denme un minuto…

–Tse… en caso no, idiota –le comenta a la pantalla–: vendrán, eso seguro. Vendrán.

Y cuando vengan, piensa Thomas, tendrá ocasión de demostrar que es tal y como ella le describió.

El distrito vuelve a ponerse en tensión, pues solo la mitad de sus tributos se ha presentado, y con tamaño éxito. Robert Halloway, vestido en blanco y con una corbata roja, es menos sutil que su compañera, menos directo y hasta grosero. No habla ni de su mujer ni de su hija, manifiesta su desagrado ante el Capitolio y les da un mensaje bastante obsceno que se censura, pero Thomas agradece que hable bien de su compañera de distrito, aunque sea brevemente. Piensa de él que tiene cerebro de mosquito, pero, tal y como había reflexionado en la cosecha, agallas no le faltan. Le bautiza como el quejoso, pero con desinterés, se le han acabado los insultos y solo ve a su amiga, con el pelo adornado y su vestido negro y acampanado, cantando para el país entero.

Los distritos 11 y 12 no le interesan en lo más mínimo, a no ser para criticarlos, pero con el mismo desinterés, además, por muy injusto que sea ellos siempre son los primeros en morir, están famélicos y son idiotas como ratas. Cuando por fin el acto termina, a Thomas le duelen los pies de tanto soportar el peso de su cuerpo, y solo quiere volver a casa, para pensar en su amiga entre la soledad de sus cuatro paredes. Además tiene hambre.

Salir de la plaza es un infierno. Que a una chica pobre y por lo que la gente sabe, pastora de ovejas, le guste el más gordo y engreído de los gordos y engreídos hijos del gordo y engreído alcalde, es noticia entre las amebas. Thomas escucha, con creciente horror, frases como "ta bien que la chica no sea tan linda, pero como le pue gustar ese gordo seboso", y ciertas personas comentando que ella se deja tocar por el dinero. Tamaño sermón que les da Thomas Rocheford, chasqueando la lengua, los deja callados en su sitio, tan solo una vez la pudo tocar y fue cerca del final. Ignora los otros comentarios de aquellas miserables criaturas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que comentar sobre la vida ajena, y se marcha a su casa, rememorando una y mil veces la entrevista. Espera que Sunny pudiese leer la extensa carta que le escribiera hace unos días…

Entre otras cosas, le comentó que su hermana está bien. Recibe reportes diarios acerca de ella, no hay golpes ni falta de comida, y la niña, aunque llorosa y preocupada, está a salvo para su tranquilidad. No ha pensado en qué haría con ella si Sunny no lo logra, porque tal idea ni siquiera se le cruza por la cabeza.

Ya en su cuarto, piensa en ella todo cuanto quiere, se recrea en su deliciosa imagen en aquel vestido, fantaseando de maneras tan impropias de él que en parte se sorprende de su imaginación, pero no de lo que ella causa. Le alegra verla vestida así, él había intentado regalarle una ropa de montar, con sus botitas y todo, para cuando estuviesen en casa haciendo el ejercicio, pero ella lo rechazó. Sunny Tyson rechazaba casi cualquier ayuda, así que ya no perdía tiempo en ofrecerla, aunque tampoco es que hubiese ofrecido mucha, claro. No era de los que prodigaban sus cosas.

Pero, por lo sagrado que cuando volviera la convencería de vestirse con pequeños vestiditos cortos y negros, dejando descubiertos sus hombros, ya limpios de golpes, y usaría carmín para sus labios y tacones. También unas ligas, que él arrancaría con los dientes cuando le hiciese el amor, ella sobre él, claro. Ahora ella tendría su dinero y no se sentiría inferior por escuchar sus pocas ofertas de ayuda.

Sunny...

Obviamente que pensaba en otras cosas, pese a sus sentimientos, tenía un mundo interior tan rico como el de los otros dos, pero aquella noche previa al baño de sangre, solo ella ocupa su mente. Sabe que se salvará, no tiene miedo, solo cierta desazón.

Mira por la ventana al cielo estrellado, marte brilla, carmesí. Su corazón se llena de esperanza. Mientras Marte brille, las cosas les serán propicias.

Sunny irá hasta la cima de la colina.

* * *

Resumen de las entrevistas:

Aquí hay un resumen de las entrevistas de cada tributo, desde el primero al vigesimocuarto. A quien le interese, puede verlo. No quería que fuesen solo un número, ni en Sunny Tyson, ni en Extremos ni en mí. ¿Y ustedes?

* * *

Clarissa Carmichael, F1

Hefestus: ¡Háblanos de tu vida en la academia y tu pelea por el voluntariado! Todos queremos saber quién era esa chica a la que le lanzaste tu mirada triunfante…

Clarissa: Bueno, Hefestus… ese conflicto venía de largo. Esa lombriz… digo, Alejandría Marsh es una abusona de la academia profesional, tramposa y maniobrera, y siempre tuvimos problemas con eso porque me cargan las trampas, ¿sabes? Y como ambas tenemos dieciocho y queríamos voluntariar…

Hefestus: ¿entonces consideras que el venir aquí es una victoria por sobre esa tramposa, como dices?

Clarissa: ¡Claro que sí! Madara al final decidió que era yo la indicada, siempre cumplí bien cada tarea que se me ordenó, además la alianza no habría funcionado bien con esa. Seré rica, famosa y me podré probar a mí misma en estos juegos ¿Qué mas quiero?

Hefestus: ¿algún mensaje para Alejandría?

Clarissa: ¡Te gané, estúpida rubia cara de rata!

* * *

Alabaster Faraday, m1

Hefestus: ¡Un radiante 12! Todos nos preguntamos…

Alabaster: lo sé, Hefestus… y me temo que se lo seguirán preguntando hasta que llegue el día de mañana, porque, aunque quiera, nada puedo revelar.

Hefestus: ¿pero al menos nos darás una pista? ¿por favor? ¡Es primera vez en la historia que pasa esto!

Alabaster: Una pista, no sé… pero, la verdad, me motiva eso de hacer historia. Deseo poder seguir trascendiendo junto a todos ustedes, Capitolio (sonrisa exageradamente grande.)

* * *

Dhalia Fey, f 2

Hefestus: ¡La gente murmura, Dahlia, querida! Que Ray no te quería en los juegos porque te ama, que lo desafiaste, que fuiste tú quien le puso ambos ojos morados…

Dahlia Fey: preferiría no hablar de eso, sino de mis capacidades para jugar.

Hefestus: ¡Pero esas las podemos ver mañana! Mientras que nuestra curiosidad por tu relación con Ray Bashet…

Dahlia: soy una de sus pocas alumnas, él me entrenó desde que tenía trece años. Muchos han desertado y yo sigo aquí, seguía aunque me diera una paliza, aunque me pusiera pruebas duras, creo que he sido la única capaz de soportar el entrenamiento completo… estas fueron las marcas que me dejó su última paliza… (el público ahoga un grito al ver los brazos de Dahlia Fey, y se enfocan los ojos morados de Ray). Sus razones tendrá para no querer que voluntariase, pero soy muy sincera… no me importa. Me he entrenado durante más de siete años, incluso antes de conocerlo. No me va a detener nada… ni el amor.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth, m2

Hefestus: ¡Mira todas esas pancartas con tu nombre! La gente te adora, Connor.

Connor: sí, veo una que dice queremos con k, es raro, ¿en el Capitolio ahora lo escriben así? (la gente ríe) perdón… esto de los chistes no se me da. Pero gracias, gente. Agradezco todo su apoyo. Si lo estuviese escribiendo, agradezco lo habría escrito con k para que combine.

Hefestus: ¡A mí me pareces un chico muy divertido! Pero seguramente los chistes no es lo que mejor se te da… háblanos de ti.

Connor: Bueno, no. en realidad no debería hablar de mis armas, menos ahora tan cerca de la arena, pero tengo entrenamiento de soldado, mi meta era cumplir servicios al país y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por esa apuesta…

Hefestus: ¿Apuesta?

Connor: sí. Hace tres años, viendo el banquete… bueno, ¿te acuerdas de la muerte tan tonta de Marcus Sword? Cayó en una trampa de la chica del 7 y murió de una forma súper estúpida. Aposté con mis hermanos mayores que podía hacerlo mejor que eso, y estuve entrenando sin descansar… cada día, todos los días. Y ahora (se pone en pie) este soy yo. Si me hubiesen visto, tres años atrás, no lo creerían.

* * *

Carole Hanlon, f3

Hefestus: Háblanos de tu prueba, querida… ¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué crees que sacaste una puntuación tan baja?

Carole: …yo… me puse nerviosa, me enredé y… pero en realidad no soy tan patosa como mi nota hizo ver. Solo me confundí. Me pasa cuando muchos… cuando muchos me miran.

Hefestus: ¡eso es tan distrito 3! Qué adorable.

Carole: …sí… supongo.

* * *

Zachary Bayer, m3

Hefestus: y cuéntanos… ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado del Capitolio?

Zachary: eto… ¡el tocino! Me encanta, es delicioso, carnoso, frito, suavecito… yo… ¡nunca lo probado! Es como si cantara en mi boca odas al sabor, cuando lo pruebo. También me gustan las luces, siempre me han gustado las luces. Aquí hay muchas, por partes todas las partes que…

Hefestus: Tranquilo, ¡No te pongas ansioso!

Zachary: ¡si no me pongo ansioso! (tiembla, y el público se ríe). El otro día inventé un ventilador que tiraba viento con aromas de diferentes comidas. Servía para darte hambre, era divertido. Yo le pondría tocino y lo olería todo día… mis amigos… mucho extraño… se llaman Matthew y Alix… (sus ojos se humedecen algo, y el público suspira enternecido). Quiero volver con ellos, también mamá con, con mamá, digo. Trato de hablar rápido para decirlo todo. Los…

* * *

Mikah Odair, f 4

Hefestus: ¿qué sentiste cuando nadie se presentó voluntaria, Mikah? Admito que me da curiosidad…

Mikah: yo… Sentí mucho miedo… entreno en la academia, sí, pero… (se abraza a sí misma, sonrojada) nunca me imaginé de verdad en los Juegos del Hambre, es difícil… pero necesito volver con mis padres y con Phoenix.

Hefestus: ¿quién es Phoenix? ¿tu novio?

Mikah: (sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo) ¡No! Es mi hermanito, tiene once años… Finni… lo quiero mucho, le quiero mandar un besito (la gente suspira). Sé que no soy una profesional típica, pero también sé que he aprendido algunas cosas, y las voy a usar todas porque quiero volver al distrito, jiji…

Hefestus: ¡Me has picado la curiosidad! ¿cómo qué cosas?

Mikah: Pues… matar, claro…

* * *

Ryan Connolly, m4

Hefestus: Y aunque tantas pancartas femeninas digan tu nombre, por lo que nos han dicho tu corazón tiene dueña ya…

Ryan: Con Ninfa no tenemos una relación de exclusividad (sonríe, pícaro, y hay suspiros). Pero sí, claro. Es que Nin es la chica más guapa de la academia, su cara, sus pechos, y da unos latigazos que…

Hefestus: ¿Latigazos?

Ryan: No seas guarro, su arma predilecta es el látigo (risas). La mía es la lanza, soy experto lancero. Mags siempre halagó mi forma de pelear, de hecho ella es mi mentora. Mikah es buena chica y hacemos buen equipo, pero Mags me eligió, claro.

Hefestus: ¿y el resto de tu alianza, Ryan? ¿qué dices?

Ryan: son todos ***. Dahlia, Connor y Clarissa son los cerebritos, Alexander, el que incluimos como te comentó Connor, tiene sus razones de estar, Mikah y yo somos buen dúo… ****, hasta Alabaster está simpático ahora. Somos imparables. A esos que nos quieren desafiar les vamos a romper el orto.

* * *

Lisa Thunder, f5

Lisa: antes de comenzar, quiero dar un mensaje. Nosotros no nos hemos aliado para pelear en contra de los profesionales, solo lo hacemos para sobrevivir. Porque no nos parece justo que solo ellos puedan aliarse, y nos cacen y maten a todos. Por eso y nada más, estamos juntos. Así que preferiría que se dejen con sus paranoias.

Hefestus: ¡Es un contundente mensaje! Tanto como tú, Lisa. Pareces alta y bastante en forma.

Lisa: sí, porque trabajo en una fábrica por siete horas al día acarreando cosas, pero no es gran mérito. Todos estamos así en mi familia, y en el distrito. Si nos vieran… estamos fuertes los más pobres y los otros, quemados. Para que lo se…

* * *

Alan Blake, m5

Hefestus: a ver, Alan… cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, ¿qué te parece?

Alan: yo no soy rebelde como Lisa. Yo na mah quiero volver a mi casa.

Hefestus: sí, claro… comprendo que estés en esa postura, pero cuéntanos… ¿qué hay en tu casa?

Alan: mis cinco hermano. Tengo hartas teselah pa poder alimentarloh. Mi vieja no pue trabajar porque anda enferma, y ellos me necesitan. Así que no pueo andarme con que si guerra con loh profesionaleh, que si guerra con la otra alianza, que si guerra con el Capitolio. Yo nah ma tengo que volver.

Hefestus: claro, claro… tú sí has entendido el verdadero funcionamiento de los juegos, ¿no? todo se trata de volver.

Alan: sí.

* * *

Nayerly Reyne, f6

Hefestus: sé que has quedado huérfana recientemente, te ofrezco mi pésame por tu pérdida…

Nayerly: Gracias…

Hefestus: Espero no herirte… pero el Capitolio y todos queremos saber… las circunstancias que te dejaron así, si no te resulta muy doloroso contarnos…

Nayerly: sí me resulta doloroso… bueno, mis padres trabajaban en una reponedora de combustible y… un día explotó. Yo estaba en el colegio, cuando me dijeron… me di…dijeron que… (una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, y la muestran en primer plano). Que habían muerto los dos. Me derivaron al orfanato y ahora la cosecha… solo han pasado dos meses…

Hefestus: ¡Oh, lo siento! Pero… ¿has pensado que tu vida podría mejorar si ganas los juegos? Podrás tener más recursos, una nueva casa…

Nayerly: ¿Ganar…? ¿Para qué?

* * *

Marcus Armitage, M6

Hefestus: Quedamos todos sorprendidos por la revelación de Lisa, respecto a que no quieren enfrentarse a los profesionales, sino solo estar juntos para sobrevivir más. ¿qué dices a eso?

Marcus: No diré nada sobre el tema, porque me aceptaron después. Y no dejan de hablar de los profesionales… yo solo me uní a ellos porque parecen fuertes y son muchos.

Hefestus: ¿temes por tu vida en estos juegos?

Marcus: ¿Acaso debería no temer? Aquí hay gente que se lleva entrenando durante años. Yo trabajo por las tardes, cierto, pero no me han enseñado a matar. Tener miedo es lógico, dejar que me venza ya no. ha pasado con todas las dificultades que he tenido, nunca he dejado que me venza ninguna.

Hefestus: Hablando de dificultades… ¿te genera alguna dificultad el hecho de ser albino? ¿ves bien?

Marcus: No voy a responder a eso. Tanto si es así como si no, prefiero que se descubra en la arena…

* * *

Collie Rush, f7

Hefestus: ¡Dinos tu secreto, anda, Collie! ¿cómo lo haces para conservar tu cuerpo tan en forma? ¡Nos morimos de envidia por acá!

Collie: bueno… lo principal es que nunca paro quieta. Finn me dice que parezco un huracán, porque no me pueden parar. Eso… Finn es mi novio, por cierto (la gente suspira). Lo extraño mucho, y quiero volver con él.

Hefestus: ¡Otra que tiene un chico especial! Qué pena… muchos estamos sufriendo, ¿no? (suspiros del público). Y, si no me equivoco, Alexander Rheon, tu compañero…

Collie: ¡Ese idiota! Se quiso propasar conmigo en el tren, pero se lo dejé bien clarito (semblante enfurecido). Y más encima, el muy imbécil se unió a la alianza profesional, solo por saber usar el hacha…

Hefestus: ¿qué piensas de eso?

Collie: pienso que lo va a lamentar.

* * *

Alexander Rheon, m7

Alexander: quiero aprovechar de decir, ante Panem entero, que Collie Rush es una *****

Hefestus: ¡Ese lenguaje! Alexander, recuerda que hay pequeños mirando.

Alexander: sí, ya sé. Pero le toqué las tetas en el tren y le gustó, se los juro.

Hefestus: … bueno, yo… me gustaría saber otra cosa, ¿qué te hizo unirte a la alianza profesional?

Alexander: son los más fuertes, obvio, y si no me aceptaban era que estaban locos. Soy un leñador, tengo fuerza, uso el hacha y conozco plantas. ¿crees que no aceptarían a alguien como yo? Pues te diré algo, Connor estaba súper súper súper contento. Los demás también.

Hefestus: sí, ya veo…

Alexander: y si esos otros nos la quieren jugar… van a sufrir, se los aseguro. Van a sufrir.

* * *

Lanna Peters, f8

Hefestus: Muchos soltamos un gemido de desesperación ante tu suerte, pequeña y dulce Lanna… ¿cómo lo llevas?

Lanna: mejor… antes había llorado mucho, pensé que estaba perdida y que iba a morir, pero por suerte lo llevo mejor ahora que tengo alianza.

Hefestus: ¡alianza! Otra alianza, ¡qué bien! Háblanos de eso, que no teníamos noticia.

Lanna: ¡Claro! Es que el otro día estaba triste… porque le pedí alianza a alguien pero me rechazó… fue muy fría y mala conmigo… luego se lo comenté a Karen, la chica del 12, ¡Y me dijo que me aceptaba! Así que ella, su compañero, un chico simpático que se llama Miles y yo somos aliados ahora. (sonrisa dulce)

Hefestus: Me alegra que nos lo hayan cometado…

Lanna: lo hice también para que lo sepa mi mamita… mami, estoy bien. No te… (lágrima), no te preocupes.

* * *

Angus Sutherland, m8

Hefestus: ¡Eres el bebé de la edición! ¿No te entusiasma?

Angus: …no… tengo miedo, pero haré lo que pueda.

Hefestus: ¿estás solo? ¿por qué no buscaste alianza como Lanna?

Angus: no creí que nadie me quisiera… pero no importa, creo que he aprendido un par de cosas. aprendo rápido (sonrisa). Así que eso, haré lo que pueda. Daniel me ha ayudado harto y Lanna ha sido buena. Yo creo (sonríe) que ella puede ganar. Espero que lo consiga alguien de casa.

Hefestus: ¡Pero no te dejes vencer!

Angus: si no me dejo vencer…

* * *

Emily Felton, f9

Hefestus: Ay, Emily… tus ojos son soñadores y bonitos, ¿te lo habían dicho?

Emily (sonrisa tímida): sí, mi estilista me dijo… por eso estoy vestida así, de hada de los bosques. Dice que mis ojos le inspiraron… mamá me decía que me la pasaba cazando tilingos en la pradera.

Hefestus: ¿Y eso sería…?

Emily: es como distraída… es que soy muy distraída, yo. Mi mentor tiene que chasquear los dedos para llamar mi atención y me ha prohibido desconcentrarme en el baño de sangre… como si pudiera.

Hefestus: ¿Y en qué piensas cuando estás desconectada y te distraes?

Emily: en… bueno, me da vergüenza, pero en un mundo… en un mundo mejor y más hermoso.

* * *

Milaryon Lestrange, m9

Milaryon: Preferiría que no me preguntes sobre la alianza, Hefestus… porque tengo algo bombástico que decir sobre otra cosa, y es exclusivamente sobre mí.

Hefestus: ¡Ese tono, ese tono! Empezamos fuerte. Todos queremos saber.

Milaryon: la chica que estuvo aquí recién… es la hermana menor de alguien que me acosaba en el colegio durante mucho tiempo. Tres años. (música de momento tenso).

Hefestus: ¡Noo!

Milaryon: sí… él me hizo tantas cosas horribles (compone una cara triste, transmitida a todo Panem). No me gustaría contar las cosas que me hizo… pero ahora está ahí su hermanita pequeña, no podría decir que es la luz de sus ojos pero… perdóname distrito, pero si la suerte me la puso en frente, me tengo que vengar.

(aplausos)

* * *

Sunny Tyson, f10

Sunny: estrella carmesí, hoy más roja estás,

¿Será que un sueño triste tuve ayer?

Mis ojos rojos de llorar están,

Bebí mis lágrimas…

Estrella carmesí, desde el cielo ves

A mi amado busco y no lo puedo hallar,

La noche entera lo has de cuidar,

En mi sueño lo veré…

* * *

Robert Halloway, m10

Hefestus: Un 4 no es algo que esperábamos de ti, Robert, tan grande y fuerte…

Robert: la fuerza y la grandiosidad no lo es todo. Sunny es chiquitita y mira la nota que sacó.

Hefestus: pero tú…

Robert: no me importa hablar sobre mí con personas de mi agrado, pero aquí ni tú, ni nadie me agrada. Si pudiera darles un mensaje, sería *****.

Hefestus: ¿Tienes claro que eso no te hace muy popular?

Robert: … sí, lo tengo claro. Pero… nunca voy a dejar de ser yo mismo. Seré yo, hasta el final.

* * *

Serenity Ross, f11

Serenity: corro rápido, eso es lo bueno. Creo que mientras corra lo suficientemente lejos, nadie podrá alcanzarme.

Hefestus: ¡Sí, claro! Te ves ligera y pequeñita. ¿Y crees que podrás… jugar? ¿Matar?

Serenity: No lo sé… Belladonna dice que eso no se sabe hasta que lo haces. Lo voy a intentar, claro, porque quiero volver a casa, pero…

* * *

James "Jimmy" Ender, m11

Hefestus: desde que te vi, que quería preguntarte… ¿cómo consigues ese bronceado tan espectacular, Jim?

James: quemándome en el cultivo.

Hefestus: ¡ah, claro! Jiji qé cosas digo… ¿y tu nota? ¿qué te pareció?

James: no sé leer, pero me la dijo Belladonna. No estaba contenta, pero qué más puedo hacer, hice lo que pude.

Hefestus: ¡que no sabes leer!

James: no.

* * *

Karen Tuk, f12

Hefestus: ¡Y la señorita que ha robado el corazón de todo el mundo en sus casas! ¿qué sientes al saber que eres la favorita de los distritos no profesionales?

Karen: uhm… no sé… quiero darles las gracias a todos por dejarme tan alto en las encuestas, aunque tal vez los decepcione… mi traje no estuvo tan bien, yo no sé si podré matar, no sé usar armas, soy pequeña y delgada, me pongo nerviosa por todo, hablo mucho, sonrío mucho, a veces tengo pensamientos de rabia hacia todo esto, me siento como si fuese a desbordar y tengo miedo…

Hefestus: ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Como dije antes, no te pongas ansiosa.

Karen: ¡ayy! ¡es que no puedo evitarlo! Y encima tenemos en la alianza a Lanna. Ella es genial, sacó mi misma nota, ¡Y eso que no puede ver! Yo… sé que mi abuelito y Sota estarían contentos… Sota es mi hermano. No podía dejarla sola, sé que una mala la rechazó, no voy a decir quién es pero ella sabe, ¡es una mala gente! Pero… veremos qué sale… ¡no me voy a rendir, chicas! A Lauren y Christine. ¡Nos vemos, mami! A mi mami…

* * *

Miles Near, m12

Hefestus: Yo quiero saber, el público quiere saber, ¡todos queremos saber sobre ese chico que te besó en la cosecha!

Miles: se llama Jackson. Él… bueno, él y yo comenzamos a.. ejem, ejem… vernos hace unos meses. Conozco de hierbas curativas y él, como minero, se hirió. Lo curé y… ejem, ejem… nos enamoramos.

Hefestus: ¡oh! ¡es tan hermoso! ¿Y qué decía tu familia?

Miles: Mi gemelo es mi única familia… y él se acaba de enterar (risa). Ya hablaremos de eso, si vuelvo.

* * *

Nota:

¡Ha costado! Pero aquí está el capítulo de las entrevistas. Espero que haya sido del agrado de quienes leen…

Cometí un error de cálculo, porque abrí mucho drama en la historia de Sunny y todavía debo cerrar algo antes de ir a por lanzamientos. Habrá un capítulo de relleno, bastante corto (de unas dos mil palabras) antes del capítulo sunnybaster de lanzamientos.

Adiós, reyes, reinas y plebeyos amebas xD.


	15. De su Puño y Letra

Dedicatoria: A Rebequita linda de mi corazón rojo. Gracias por leer la carta, darme tu visto bueno y los ánimos.

* * *

Capítulo 15. De su puño y letra.

* * *

-Terminan de cenar. A su diestra, la presencia reconfortante de Lev le sirve de compañía, y Gaspar a su siniestra, comiendo con elegancia una enorme porción de helado de fresas, cumple idéntico fin aunque ninguno lo quiera. Sunny, desde que perdiera, no mira al escolta a los ojos ni cae en las diversas provocaciones que le ha lanzado. ¿Para qué? Ya hizo lo que quería, o casi. Además, falta tan poco para que los Juegos den inicio… no quiere pasarse la última noche de seguridad discutiendo por tonterías.

El tema de conversación es, cómo no, las entrevistas. Felicitan a Sunny por su desempeño, Loic afirma que lágrimas han rodado por sus ojos cuando oyó tan hermosa y triste canción, para escándalo de Bonnie, que por lo ruda que es la chica duda que llorase por nada. Sunny agradece las felicitaciones con su expresión impávida, le gustan los halagos y más cuando los merece pero aquello le sabe mal. Al final, Gaspar Andryushin terminó llevándola por donde quería.

Evidentemente, sabe que ese sentir es tonto. El público capitolino enloqueció con ella, había algunas pancartas con su nombre, y su traje de las entrevistas quedó como el tercer favorito de las chicas. Es consciente de que, a la larga, el escolta le hizo un favor al ordenarle exponer su relación con Thomas. Pero… ahí estaba ese pero. El pero que le hacía apretar los dientes con rabia toda vez –por mínima que esta fuera– que se veía obligada a aceptar un poco de comida de Thomas. O incluso cuando debía pedir ayuda de cualquier otra índole o depender de alguien.

Lo odia.

–Recomendaría, o bien que vayan a descansar, o bien que analicen entrevistas, desfiles y puntuaciones –dice Sabrina Callahan a sus dos tributos.

–Quería luchar con Lev un rato –pide Robert.

–No te lo aconsejo, es mejor que tu cuerpo esté lo más descansado posible –el joven de los rizos negros niega con la cabeza–: ya entrenamos todo lo que hemos podido y pareces cansado.

Robert sabe que el vencedor está en lo cierto, pero tiene ganas de hacer algo más. Todavía en su traje blanco de las entrevistas, lanza una mirada a estilistas, equipos de preparación, a los vencedores, a Gaspar y por último, a Sunny, aún en su vestido negro y con el collar ceñido de cuero. Esa mirada un poco rabiosa pero en el fondo, no mala, le recuerda a su madre en casa.

–Vale, me voy a intentar dormir… si es que puedo –la última pausa es elocuencia pura, y mira a Sunny al decirla. Ella le da la razón ¿dormir? ¿Después de todo en lo que hay que pensar?

El joven se pone en pie, acercándose a Sabrina en un par de zancadas. Le da un beso en la mejilla, pero ella le sorprende con un abrazo. Robert, que no se lo esperaba, la envuelve entre sus brazos con fuerza y la chica ve un par de lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules.

–Gracias por todo –el chico tiene la voz quebrada–: Y por favor…

Sabrina Callahan asiente con la cabeza. En su rostro no tan joven hay una expresión de dolor.

–Le echaré un ojo a Rosana, sí –le promete ella, estrechando la enorme mano de su tributo en las de ella–: descansa, Robert.

Él se relaja, y se despide del resto con la cabeza, incluso de Lev, con quien no se había llevado del todo bien hasta entonces. A Bonnie no la besa en la mejilla por ser del Capitolio, seguramente, mas se acerca a Sunny y le pone una mano en el hombro. Es gigante, cálida y por primera vez, la reconforta en lugar de asustarla.

–Sé que no te gustan los abrazos, ni vainas de esas –Robert habla con emoción–: así que no te los doy. Yo… bueno, chao. Nos vemos en la arena.

Sunny piensa que mejor no, él estará acompañado por una enorme alianza temible, mientras que ella, sola, tendría que hacerle frente a cinco sujetos persiguiéndola. Una imagen muy vívida la acosa entonces, ellos con los ojos brillantes, gritando "¡Está ahí! ¡Atrápenla!" Se estremece de solo pensarlo.

–Te deseo mucha suerte –el tono artificial y prefabricado casi ha abandonado su voz–: cuídate… cuídate de tus enemigos pero también de tus aliados.

Robert le aprieta el hombro por un segundo.

–Vale, gracias –sonríe él–: y tú también. Recuerda lo que dijo Lev, sal del baño de sangre cagando leches. No tienes nada que hacer ahí.

Y allí están ellos, aconsejándose, preocupándose por el bienestar del otro en lugar de desearse la muerte para poder volver. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Piensa, orgullosa de ella misma y de Robert. El Capitolio jamás podrá quitarles la humanidad que les queda, podrá despojarles de los recursos, de su dignidad y lo que quieran, pero nunca harán que se pongan tan en contra del otro como para esperar sinceramente que su compañero muera.

Robert le quita la mano del hombro y se gira para marcharse. Sunny siente ganas de algo, quizá darle un abrazo, acariciarle el pelo, algún contacto de esa índole que ella solo comparte con su hermana Samy, pero el momento pasa y el andar del chico se deja oír por el suelo de lustrosa madera. Sunny se queda por un segundo mirando su enorme espalda perderse de vista, y lamentándose por no haber sido capaz de mostrarle un ápice de afecto corporal, al que Robert es tan asiduo.

No lo vuelve a ver con vida.

* * *

"El que escribe lee dos veces", había escuchado, o leído, Sunny Tyson en algún lugar que no consigue recordar. Así que allí está ella, anotando las puntuaciones de cada tributo, luego de escribir sobre sus trajes en el desfile y sus expresiones, sus formas de saludar, las sonrisas falsas o no que dirigieron al Capitolio, entre otras cosas. el chico del 9 sigue sin gustarle, de hecho, después de anotar lo más importante de su entrevista, le agrada menos que nunca, pero, para suprema frustración de Thomas Rocheford, que en aquel mismo instante se halla mirando Marte desde la ventana de su cuarto, no cae en cuenta de nada acerca de Mikah Odair. Mala suerte.

El reloj marca una hora tardía, pero Sunny no tiene sueño, todavía le quedan cinco entrevistas de las que sacar información importante. Ya cuando vio los desfiles, se preguntó si tomaría a Robert como otro enemigo más, barajando posibles debilidades y recordándolas. Al final, fue el sentido común y su pragmatismo los que le dijeron que en efecto, Robert era su compañero de distrito pero también debía cuidarse de él, por dos sencillas razones: la rabia lo perdía, ya lo había demostrado incluso con ella, y estaba demasiado entregado a su alianza y al chico del 9.

Los pasos de alguien se dejan sentir, mientras la voz de Sunny Tyson, por la televisión, canta sobre la estrella carmesí. Ella alza sus ojos fatigados y ve a Lev, que al parecer intenta no hacer ruido, pero es difícil considerando su enorme corpachón. Sonríe avergonzado cuando ella le mira.

–No sabes lo raro que es ver a una chica del 10 tomando notas así –dice, sonriendo–: Jason Green me comentó que más parecías de su distrito.

Es el mentor del distrito 3, bajito pero muy fuerte. Su edición es recordada por ser algo violenta, no necesariamente por él, aunque bien que repartió puñetazos cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

–Si nos guiamos por estereotipos… él tampoco es muy representativo del 3 –comenta ella, mientras la Sunny de la televisión canta que en su sueño lo verá. A su amor, claro.

Lev se sienta a su lado, mirando de reojo las hojas con notas, de puño y letra de esa niña bajita que aún luce su vestido negro. Hasta tiene los labios rojos, todavía. Gaspar le había tomado muchas fotos en las entrevistas, y tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para grabarla cantando. Lo hace con todos los tributos que le interesan, eso Lev lo sabe. Tiene su cuarto con fotografías de él mismo, pero solo en su corta temporada de tributo, cuando conservaba los dos ojos y las cicatrices de su espalda eran bastante visibles, además de intacta su inocencia. Sin embargo, de Lyra Bishop no conserva un ápice. Tampoco de Robert, supone.

–¿Por qué cantaste? No era algo que hubiésemos hablado… –él duda un poco, mientras Robert Halloway se dirige al plató con semblante furioso. Sunny pausa la grabación para no perderse nada.

–Porque el ángulo de chica enamorada de alguien de mi distrito me lo habían ganado –responde, frotándose los enormes ojos con sus manitas–: Collie Rush, la chica del distrito 7. Era algo parecido a lo que yo misma planeaba hacer, sacar a Thomas… en cada conversación, pero ella se me adelantó. No podía dejar que me recordaran como otra chica enamorada más. Así que pensé a toda velocidad qué tenía yo que a las otras parejas enamoradas les faltaba… mi voz fue lo único que se me ocurrió. A Thomas ni siquiera le gustan las canciones.

Ambos se ríen, ante eso. Lev puede imaginarse al rubio y enorme Thomas Rocheford, a quien solo conoce de vista, tapándose los oídos exageradamente al oír a su amiga cantando. Sabe que es su amiga y que el sentimiento es correspondido, o al menos que algo le importa. Tiene la prueba, una carta escrita de su puño y letra para Sunny. Se la había escaneado Fabian Galton, su compañero, y recién le llegó al correo durante las entrevistas. Tuvo que recurrir a todos sus encantos para que Jason Green, un amigo vencedor, le prestase una impresora. Por suerte, ahora la tiene en su poder, pero pronto no lo estará más.

–Gaspar… es raro, pero cuando gané… bueno, me di cuenta de que sus consejos tenían sentido al final –Comenta Lev tentativamente.

–Sí –los enormes ojos de Sunny, destellan–: a mí también me sirvió lo que me dijo. Porque si no hablaba de Thomas y ganaba, me van a prostituir.

Lev siente un escalofrío ante el tono seco de su chica. Luce… esa palabra que había definido Gaspar, que no reacciona ante un estímulo para el que sí debería haber reacción. No la recuerda ahora, pero justo así. ¿Cómo sabe…?

–Sunny, tú…

–No hace falta –ella lo corta, acomodándose en el sillón–: sé por qué nadie me dijo, para no desanimarme. Lo entiendo, lo acepto y te disculpo.

Aquello le molesta un poco, y como es, lo deja saber.

–No te estoy pidiendo disculpas, ni pienso hacerlo –le dice, tenso–: no es totalmente seguro que fuese a pasarte. A algunos mentores, de hecho, no les pasa. Solo quería que te preocupases de entrenarte para ganar, y que no pensases en el regreso.

–Bueno, Gaspar me dio una ayuda extra –Sunny sacude la cabeza–: gracias a él, sé que el regreso no es maravilloso y que… en caso de que no les guste mi relación con Thomas… ¿Cómo fue que dijo?... ah, sí, "todos me la van a meter".

–¡Él! –Exclama Lev, furioso.

Debió habérselo esperado, piensa, enojado consigo mismo, ¿Pero cómo? Se confió de más. No recuerda que ningún tributo, ni siquiera él mismo en su experiencia, entrase con tanto entusiasmo al juego de Andryushin. Muchos, como él, le hacían caso y lo ignoraban, manifestándole su desdén, y algunos otros lloraban y se dejaban humillar ante sus comentarios sardónicos, tal cual Lyra Bishop, su compañera de edición, hizo en su momento. Sunny Tyson, al interactuar con el escolta, ni siquiera parecía despectiva, sino… era raro, pero cuando ambos interactuaban parecían estar disfrutando. Disfrutando odiarse, ¿No es loco? Piensa Lev. No los entiende,, quizá es porque no es tan listo como ellos, tal y como le había tirado Gaspar en la cara, o quizá es solo porque no es tan retorcido, pero se le escapa. Si Sunny le hubiese pedido que le parase la mano al escolta, él ni lo habría dudado. Pero nunca lo hizo.

–Sí –ella vuelve a su viejo hábito de abrazarse a sí misma–: gracias por intentar protegerme, pero… quiero saber a qué voy, por qué gano y cuál es el riesgo. Canté para Thomas… porque realmente necesito que amen mi relación con él. No toleraría… que otro me toque, le parecerá estúpido, santurrón, lo que quiera, pero si alguien me llega a tocar…

No se pone a llorar, pero su cuerpo tiembla, presa de una intensa emoción. Lev la siente tan niña al verla así, tiene tantas ganas de abrazarla, contenerla, le recuerda tanto a su hermana pequeña, Sonya, allá en el distrito, antes de que él ganara y sus vidas mejorasen para siempre…. Rememora su primera vez, con aquella señorita capitolina, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Plautia… tal vez Boadicea? Algo así, tenía la piel anaranjada y se le había lanzado encima con frenesí. "mi ganador –decía mientras lo cabalgaba con brío–: mi ganador, házmelo todo, mi ganador". El asco amenaza con desbordarle, y extiende un brazo, invitando a Sunny a que se le acerque para compartir juntos, pero ella no lo entiende. Solo está allí, encogida sobre sí misma, con los enormes ojos brillantes.

–Gracias por haber querido protegerme, pero… –ella duda–: prefiero conocer la mentalidad de Gaspar y los que son como él… ellos son mis autores, están escribiendo mi historia y yo...

–No lo pienses –Lev acomoda de nuevo el brazo al costado de su cuerpo–: Piensa en lo bueno de volver, tu casa, tu familia, tus amistades …

–la vida en mi casa es espantosa y no tengo amistades, casi –Ella le corta con sequedad–: pero sí, pensaré en lo que me reporte beneficios. Necesito ganar.

–Muchas personas quieren verte –esta vez, Lev toquetea el bolsillo de su camisa–: tengo una cosa para ti, Sunny…

Los ojos heterocromos de Lev están fijos en ella, sin el tacto de alguien que sabe que la chica quiere llorar sola, en paz. Sunny no llora, ni es lo que necesita.

–¿Ves cómo… vale la pena? –Le pregunta, con la voz temblorosa por la emoción, sacando la carta de su bolsillo.

–Sí –ella responde, todavía mirándolo concentrada–: vale la pena…

La carta es bastante larga, ocupa más de una página y está escrita con una letra pequeña y apretadísima, algo ilegible. Ella reconoce la letra al instante, y se la arrebata a su mentor rápidamente para comenzar a leerla. Lev mira cómo su rostro cambia al instante, desde aquella furiosa tristeza o resignación, a una sonrisa incrédula y burlona, mientras lee menea la cabeza, se ríe, chasquea la lengua, una lágrima corre por su rostro y por último, suspira.

–¿Thomas Rocheford? –Pregunta, aunque ya lo sepa.

–Thomas Rocheford, de su puño y letra –contesta Sunny, un par de lágrimas corren por su rostro–: gracias, Lev. Muchas gracias por todo.

Él se pregunta sobre qué le agradece, no hizo nada, ni siquiera protegerla de Gaspar. Si la llegan a prostituir, tampoco podrá hacer nada. Al día siguiente, la verá matar o morir en la arena, y él, ahí, de brazos cruzados. Así ha sido con todos. Recuerda sus nombres… Bryan Leblank, quince años, edición 26; Deborah Marsh, dieciséis años, edición 27; Robbie Ohara, dieciséis años, edición 28; Lana Edwards, catorce años, edición 29… sin contar, claro, a Lyra Bishop, su compañera de distrito, quien fue elegida por sus propios conciudadanos para morir. ¿Sunny Tyson tendrá que ser otra de su colección? ¿Otro tributo al que no pudo salvar? Y lo había intentado tanto… con todas sus fuerzas, entrenándoles, aconsejándoles…

–No agradezcas –dice él, más sincero de lo que cree.

–Sí agradezco –ella alza la carta de su enamorado–: antes… mientras anotaba todas estas cosas, pensaba… que ganaría solo para fastidiar a Andryushin. Era mi gran… motivación. Pero los tengo a ellos, a Thomas, Samy, mi familia...

Sonríe, a Lev le gusta mucho verla sonreír.

–Sí… debes hacerlo por ellos –Se levanta–: me voy a la cama, a no ser que quieras que me quede…

–terminaré de ver estas entrevistas y descansaré –la chica se pone en pie, y con timidez se alza en puntillas de pie–: deseo darle un beso en la mejilla, ¿Puede inclinarse?

Aquella petición, hecha con la formalidad a la que esa chica está acostumbrada… Lev se inclina, sintiendo cómo le pican los ojos, pero en lugar de dejarle que bese su mejilla, la alza en los brazos, acunándola contra su pecho, como había querido hacer en el sofá hace un tiempo. Es tan pequeñita, al menos cincuenta centímetros más baja... se tensa por un segundo, pero luego le devuelve el abrazo, con intensidad, casi con desesperación. Él besa su mejilla fría, pensando en Sonya, en Lyra, en sus demás tributos, pero especialmente en Sunny Tyson, aparentemente inexpresiva y esforzada, con un corazón noble tras esa capa de rigidez… la mece un segundo, luego ya la baja, al notarla incómoda.

–Suerte –le dice–: si… si lo logras, te prometo que estaré ahí siempre.

Quiere rogarle por favor, lógralo, pero no le parece justo para ella. la chica le agradece con cortesía, y reanuda su labor. Por esfuerzo, al menos, no quedaría.

* * *

La chica está dormida en el sillón, con el vestido algo subido, dejando ver sus piernas delgadas y morenas, y un piececillo calzado con el zapatito blanco de tacón. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos y la boca abierta. El flash de una cámara, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, brilla en la sala en penumbra.

Examina de una ojeada todas las notas tomadas en aquellas horas de soledad, le parecen bastante satisfactorias, hasta que se topa con la carta. Sonriendo, se dispone a leerla.

"Sunny

Me he alegrado al recibir información de primera mano sobre ti, más allá de las veces en que te pudiera ver, en este largo proceso que por ahora nos separa.

el papel no es infinito y mi paciencia tampoco, así que te escribiré algunas recomendaciones que se me han venido a la cabeza durante el desfile. En el cual tu actitud es ni más ni menos lo que esperaba, y tu traje quizá mucho más de lo que me atreví a imaginar, considerando las amebas incompetentes entre las que estás, amiga mía.

(…)

Espero que te hayan servido de algo, aunque sé de seguro que has caído en cuenta de muchas de ellas por ti misma.

El cachorro que tú sabes está bien. Uno de mis peones le da alimento cada día, no tiene ni patas quebradas ni le han dado de latigazos, pero en caso de que así fuere antes de tu esperadísimo retorno, tomaré las medidas pertinentes.

No tengo más que decir, mucho se me ha ido en recomendaciones. En último lugar, estás jugando al rey de la colina, y no estás en una posición ventajosa. Usa tus armas para desbancarlo.

Recuerda tu valía, curiosamente es de las poquísimas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, y no te atrevas a rendirte.

Con afecto,

Thomas A. Rocheford.

P.S: cuídate de las amebas, los piojos, las cucarachas y las pulgas".

El "Amiga mía" le baila en los ojos. ¡En la zona de amigos! ¡Qué enternecedor y gracioso! Ella confesando su amor en la entrevista, y él llamándole amiga mía, no más. Sonríe un poco, aunque en el fondo le da pena… ligera, claro. ¿Se le habría roto el corazón? ¿Habría llorado? Lástima que se lo perdiera.

La observa dormir por un largo rato, así doblada en el sofá. En unas breves horas, la chica estaría en la arena… se le iban a apretar las bolas de la ansiedad hasta verla de vuelta o muerta, las dos ideas le gustan por razones distintas pero ambas satisfactorias.

Aún recuerda cuando retornó Lev. Lo primero que hizo al volver a verle, fue darle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Fue excitante, por dos semanas tuvo el pómulo amoratado pero sonreía. A él le habrá quedado morado un pómulo pero a Lev, a Lev… el ojo. El resto, si bien alguno que otro tenía potencial, no habían regresado.

Lástima que Robert no le hiciese el favor de dormir en el sofá. Le habría podido tomar algunas fotos porque seguramente, cuando la arena terminase con él, quedaría irreconnocible.

¿Un pasado trágico? Bueno… más o menos. Nació después del término de la guerra, su familia había sufrido y odiado a los distritos, pero siente que, en realidad, algo falla en su cabeza. Quizá un sistema límbico al que no le llegan todas las hormonas o unas neuronas espejo deficientes o quién sabe qué cosa falla ahí dentro. En resumen, considera divertidas cosas que a otros harían llorar. ¿Un pasado trágico? ¿Lo necesita si existe la excusa de algo funciona mal dentro?

Se ríe flojito, mientras mira a la chica dormir.

–Vuelve –le dice–: pelotear a mocosas lloronas ya me está cansando.

Ella se remueve un poco, el vestido se le sube algo más y su boca se abre, pero no despierta.

Mejor así.

* * *

Nota:

Los cabos atados, por fin. En el siguiente capítulo, ya estaremos en lanzamientos, con Sunnybaster.

Saludos, reyes y reinas. :)


	16. Prepararse para la pelea de sus vidas

Capítulo 16. Prepararse para la pelea de sus vidas.

* * *

A Alabaster Faraday no lo despiertan los golpes en la puerta, llevaba una hora en pie. Había oído cómo tocaban en la habitación de Clarissa Carmichael, cómo esta se levantaba a toda pastilla y cómo, finalmente, se la llevaban, mientras él se daba una ducha, tomaba su desayuno y trabajaba algo en sus memorias. Estuvo más nervioso antes de las entrevistas, honestamente, que ahora. Después de todo, su ángulo agradable era cosa nueva, mientras que se había preparado para matar durante años.

Enya Mariscope, su estilista, le sonríe cálidamente, y él hace esfuerzos supremos por devolverle la sonrisa. Nadie más contenta que ella, al ver adoptar su nuevo ángulo. Se entretiene en insultarla en su cabeza cuando le dice que no esperaba que estuviese despierto, así que tienen que aguardar quince minutos antes de salir, para no encontrarse con otro tributo que está abordando los ascensores en ese momento. Alabaster, queriendo chasquear la lengua y aguantándose las ganas por un milagro que no sabe cómo explicárselo, dice que no pasa nada, con una sonrisa, que está bien, que seguro que esperará quince minutos en su agradable compañía. Miente, miente con todos los dientes. odia su compañía. Odia la compañía de casi todos, muy pocas personas le han hecho disfrutar verdaderamente.

Repasa su plan, no necesitó anotarlo, lo tiene en la cabeza, aunque depende de la arena. Cuando pasan los quince minutos, Enya se pone en pie, le extiende la mano y él se la estrecha, queriendo con muchas ansias contar con un florete aunque solo fuese, un florete…

Cuando llaman al ascensor para subir a la azotea donde le esperaría el aerodeslizador, comienza a sudar pero no son nervios, se dice, enojado con sus reacciones fisiológicas. No son

* * *

Nervios. Sunny Tyson, en el ascensor, se abraza a sí misma. Ha llegado el día, piensa con un nudo en la boca del estómago, entre sus peleas con Gaspar, las cartas de Thomas, Lev, Robert, el entrenamiento, los días tan atípicos… apenas había pensado en aquello, la arena, los juegos, su inminente muerte. Loic Baudelaire, vestido en una gabardina negra con capucha, le sonríe, y ella, impávida, le dedica una mirada que pretende sea amistosa, aunque no las tiene todas consigo. Le tiemblan las piernas. Sinceramente, le tiembla todo y hasta le duele el cuello.

Se había despertado en el sofá, doblada y dolorida, con el vestido enrollado a la altura de la base de su espalda, dejando ver el tanga negro que se había puesto por orden de Loic. Por suerte, solo él le había visto en esa facha. Si Robert se hubiese ido primero, ella le hubiese sentido, cree, pero al parecer la despertaron primero. Se dio una ducha rápida, desayunó en un tiempo récord y eh ahí ahora, montada en un ascensor rumbo a la azotea, a la arena y a lo que decida su historia.

Loic le dice que tranquila, que todo estará bien, cuando llegan al piso trece, la azotea, donde hay un hangar, en el cual el enorme aerodeslizador se halla estacionado. Sunny no se ve con fuerzas de hablar, el pelo recién limpio le roza el cuello, pero sabe que no tiembla por eso. También sabe que es posible que las cosas no vayan bien, que algo puede salir mal si no calcula sus movimientos.

Huir del baño de sangre, había dicho Lev y Robert le secundó. Huir porque quedará el desastre. Ella, ansiosa, se aferra a su recuerdo, la

* * *

Corbata le asfixia. Alabaster, fuera del ascensor, se la afloja con un movimiento distraído, mirando el aerodeslizador plateado con los vidrios negros que se encuentra a lo lejos. El viento le despeina el pelo rubio, lo cual le molesta, así que también se lo acomoda. Intenta no reconocerse que está nervioso, pero da la batalla por perdida cuando una molesta sequedad en la boca se le instala. Tanta preparación se podría arruinar con un solo paso en falso…

Enya le dice que tiene sus esperanzas y el dinero de sus apuestas en él, que por algo le vistió de tan espectacular manera, y que confíe en sí mismo, mientras se encaminan hacia el hangar, tomados de la mano. Alabaster tiene ganas de soltarle, con todo el desprecio que alberga su cuerpo –Y es tanto, ¡tanto! – que obviamente confía en él, más que en nadie en la vida, de hecho sólo y exclusivamente en él, pero no dice nada, en cambio sonríe y agradece el consejo. Se pregunta para qué tiene la cabeza esa mujer, si es para pensar o con el mero fin de lucirla de adorno, y está seguro de que es lo segundo.

Entran al hangar, el motor del aerodeslizador produce un suave ronroneo molesto. Enya le hace un gesto para que suba, advirtiéndole que puede llegar a sentir un hormigueo en los pies que quizá sea un poco molesto, pero que no se inquiete. Estúpida, piensa él, iba a los Juegos del hambre, harto cobarde sería si algo así le amedrenta. Con decisión, rigidez y echándole una mirada al reloj, pone un pie en la escalerilla y siente dicho hormigueo, que le impele a quedarse

* * *

Paralizada, Sunny espera que la molesta sensación pase, es como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese dormido; Loic le había explicado, ante sus curiosas preguntas, que es para que no les diera por escapar a causa de algún ataque de pánico. La chica piensa que tal cosa es contraproducente, con ataques de pánico o sin ellos, igualmente irían a parar al mismo sitio. La política con la que le habían criado en su hogar era "haz caso, si no quieres que te vaya peor". Con Thomas había aprendido que esa filosofía no era ni sana ni absoluta en todo lugar, pero sabe que, al menos, en los Juegos del Hambre sí se aplica.

Cuando ella y Loic están por fin dentro, las puertas se cierran. Una mujer de pelo color celeste y sonrisa amable, le pide que por favor le dé su brazo, que le hará algo que dolerá un poco, y que se quede tranquila. Sunny dice, burlona como siempre, que con poco éxito intentaría moverse si no puede, y la mujer le mira por un segundo, confusa, antes de sacar una enorme aguja. Ella pregunta, con algo de aversión, "con qué objeto realizarán tal acción" y Loic le explica que se trata de su rastreador, para no perderla durante la arena. Genial, piensa con ironía, sumamente genial. Tal y como le habían advertido, duele un poco, y siente el agente intruso en el cuerpo, su vívida imaginación ya lo nota haciendo estragos en su fisonomía, pero es capaz de discernir que son solo paranoias propias.

Cuando por fin puede moverse, el rubio estilista, ya sin su capucha, la guía por el estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas negras a la que tiene la inscripción "F10", y le hace entrar. El suelo está alfombrado, el ruido de los motores es reconfortante para ella, le gustan los sonidos rítmicos, le transmiten seguridad en aquel mundo tan caótico. Antes de ingresar al último lugar seguro por el momento, se pregunta cuántos tributos estarán ya en sus cubículos. El enorme ruido de la maquinaria no le permite percibir ruido alguno, aún así el cuestionamiento persiste, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar.

El lugar tiene dos enormes y cómodos sofás, una gran mesa llena de comida, un pequeño baño, según le explica Loic, y una estantería con libros. Sunny, ávida, va a por un

* * *

Vaso de agua, después del chistecito de la aguja y del cuerpo dormido, Alabaster siente que necesita beber. Además, quién sabe si en la arena habrá alguna fuente de agua disponible. Enya se recuesta en uno de los enormes sofás, y le dice que aprovechará de dormir un rato, pues el vuelo hasta el lugar de la arena durará aproximadamente tres horas y media. Alabaster bufa, pero luego se retracta y le dice que no se preocupe, que él velará su sueño. La estilista se siente tan contenta que le propina un beso en cada mejilla, feliz, y hace lo que había dicho.

El joven entra al baño, se encierra y frota sus mejillas enérgicamente con agua y jabón, para sacarse la textura aceitosa del labial. Siente asco, durante un segundo, el día anterior, se le cruzó la imagen de una chica besándolo, pero no era Enya Mariscope ni por asomo, de hecho no era nadie, únicamente una silueta difusa, disímil a cualquier chica que conociera. Se acuerda del fiasco de la entrevista y cómo Christian Stark, entre el público, se daba de golpes en la frente, y frunce sus cejas rubias, molesto. Si tan inquietos estaban, se hubiesen preocupado antes de hacerle parecer simpático, o le hubiesen advertido, él qué culpa tiene.

Se ocupa de sus necesidades fisiológicas, posteriormente programa una alarma en su carísimo reloj de oro, y se recuesta cuán largo es en el otro sillón para ver si puede dormitar un rato, al menos. Se le pasa por la cabeza acondicionar físicamente su cuerpo para no estar frío, pero lo deja por considerarlo una estupidez, ya está listo, cree. Se duerme y

(Alabaster Faraday)

Esa voz llega de nuevo, seria y sorprendida, él ya está acostumbrado a ella. mientras no sea una alucinación, cree que podrá

* * *

Soportar los nervios, si bien son tan intensos que le hacen casi tener náuseas. Con un libro en la mano, intentando leer sobre pingüinos y sobre agua hirviente de montañas en la que se hallan los volcanes, Sunny siente el cuerpo todo convulso y la visión borrosa, además de las manos tan sudorosas que seguramente harán marcas en la página. Había intentado dormir, según las recomendaciones de Loic, pero no lo consiguió. También comió algo, unos panecillos salados que luego le dieron sed, y después pastelillos, muchos pastelillos. Lev le había hablado sobre el azúcar y, obediente, la incorporó a su organismo, pero por poco terminó vomitando así que lo dejó.

Y ahora, tal y como la comida, deja el libro en su sitio, cuando el plazo casi se ha cumplido. Loic, dando un educado ronquido y después un sobresalto, se despierta, abriendo sus enormes ojos claros por la sorpresa. Le pide que se dé un baño si quiere, pero ella considera que ya está lo suficientemente lista, así que solo se desnuda, todo se quita excepto la corbata de Thomas, que lleva al cuello para no perderla. Loic hace un comentario sobre la tela pasada de moda pero aún así cara, y Sunny le aclara quién se la dio y por qué, lo que hace que su estilista, romántico como pocos, casi estalle en lágrimas de emoción.

Cuando Loic toma la bolsa negra donde tiene su vestimenta, ella recuerda el desfile, cuando, escéptica, había desafiado a su estilista respecto al traje que llevaría. Al final él había tenido razón, fue un traje tan lindo que hasta Thomas quedó sorprendido. Mientras el joven le da la ropa interior cómoda de algodón y el sostén deportivo que la hace sentir a gusto, la chica recuerda la carta de su mejor amigo, y por primera vez esa accidentada mañana,

* * *

Sonríe, aunque es más bien irónico, mientras se mira al espejo. El traje no puede ser más simple, pero le deja algo confuso. Un pantalón corto negro, sudadera del mismo tono y zapatillas para correr, con cortos calcetines deportivos. No le gusta del todo, le deja demasiada piel expuesta, los brazos, por empezar, o las piernas. Recuerda a la chica en la biblioteca

(Alabaster Faraday)

Y su teoría acerca de los climas por sectores, no cambiantes como él había supuesto en un inicio, si tal es el caso más le vale quedarse en la zona lo más calentita que se pueda, o se congelará todo. El reloj, en su mano derecha, no se ve bien con esa ropa tan informal, pero antes muerto que dejarlo allí. también se pone los lentes, y se considera listo.

Enya le pide que tome un poco más de agua y él obedece, no por ella, claro está, considera que lo necesitará. Mira su reloj y falta muy poco para las 10.00 de la mañana, hora en que al parecer es tradición que comiencen los baños de sangre. No come para no cargar el estómago, necesitará correr.

Ella está mirándole, pero Alabaster la ignora, repasando otra vez su estrategia. Espera encontrar a uno de sus dos hipotéticos aliados, con tal de que al menos uno pase la carnicería… todo estaría bien. Zachary Bayer no llamó la atención de la alianza profesional, pero la chica monocroma sí. Clarissa, el día anterior, había comentado que mejor era sacársela de encima. Si es ella pues bien, pero que no se los maten a

* * *

Ambos se hallan parados frente a frente. Sunny se siente algo asfixiada por la bufanda negra, las botas militares le calientan demasiado los pies y la chaqueta, aunque liviana, la ahoga. Loic le acomoda un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, ella se tensa un poco, ya con adrenalina en el cuerpo, aunque sea el último toque amistoso que seguramente reciba en días, o en su vida. Falta tan poco…

De hecho, una voz fría de hombre, seguramente la de Rogelio Grez pero pregrabada, le dice que apenas falta un minuto para el lanzamiento y que, por favor, se acomoden ya en el tubo. Sunny pega un grito ahogado, temerosa, lo que hace que los hermosos ojos de Loic la miren con preocupación. El joven, con sus labios rojos levemente sonrientes, le recuerda que ella debe ser la reina de la colina, que debe hacer todo para llegar a la cima, sin importar cuántas cabezas deba pisar. Sunny, sorprendida porque nunca le había oído hablar de esa manera, le pregunta por qué dice todas esas cosas, a lo que el estilista, encogiéndose de hombros, dice simplemente: "Gaspar Andryushin me lo pidió".

No tiene tiempo para sentirse confusa, pues ingresa en el delgado tubo que la propulsará hasta la arena, y la compuerta se cierra. Loic, aunque ya no pueda oírla ni hablarle, se queda a su lado, con la mano algo extendida, como invitándola a un saludo. La chica piensa, con culpa, que ha olvidado agradecerle, ¿Dónde había quedado su educación? Pero la puerta ya no se puede volver a abrir, es demasiado tarde. Articula un "gracias" solo moviendo la boca, pero es suficiente porque su estilista la entiende. Sonríe, dice "de nada" y permanece

* * *

Allí, en el apretado tubo, Alabaster comienza a mirar el reloj con su semblante concentrado. Sabe que Enya está ahí y no le presta ninguna atención, solo se fija en el paso del tiempo. Quedan treinta segundos… luego veinte… luego diez… cinco… el corazón se le aprieta algo en el pecho, piensa en su 12, en sus días de entrenamiento en la academia, en el agua tomada y los planes hechos. No hay vuelta atrás, está todo realizado. Para bien o para mejor.

El tubo se propulsa hacia arriba, llevándolo, transportándolo, liberándolo. Un soplo de aire fresco le azota la cara y le echa el pelo hacia atrás, y él respira, aliviado y a la vez aburrido del encierro del tubo y el aerodeslizador. En breves segundos, comienza a sentir un poco de frío, el clima no es cálido sino templado.

Alabaster echa una rápida mirada, el cuerno broncíneo se halla reposando sobre un césped verde y hermoso, empapado de rocío. También tiene rocío la propia cornucopia, así como las cosas desperdigadas por el suelo. frente a sí ve una mochila y una botella grande, pero vacía.

A la lejanía, un resplandor ígneo, amarillo, quemante. Eso es lo que ve si mira hacia el frente, solo hacia el frente. Y algo más, un tributo, no sabe quién es pero su figura es pequeña, hay demasiada niebla para captarlo. O el chico del 8, la del 10 o la del 12, son los más bajos de la edición. Da igual, está demasiado lejos y no es su objetivo.

La voz de Rogelio Grez dice que bienvenidos a la trigésima edición de los Juegos del hambre, etcétera, y comienza la cuenta regresiva. Ha llegado el momento de

* * *

Matar o morir, piensa Sunny, cuando ya van por el número 40. A lo lejos ve a un tributo alto, ve brillar algo a la altura de su muñeca y sabe que es un reloj, obviamente que es un reloj, por supuesto que se trata de ese reloj. Acostumbrada a las novelas, sabe que esas coincidencias existen. Poco le importa, están a extremos opuestos, casi separados por la cornucopia entera. Justo al lado, Sunny tiene al profesional del distrito 2, Connor Edgeworth, y al otro lado a Alan Blake, lo reconoce por sus peculiares ojos. A lo lejos, muy lejos, ve blanco, solo blanco, el blanco de la nieve.

Hacia allá tengo que ir, se dice, frenética, cuando la voz cuenta ya el número 15. Ve a sus pies una mochila, subida en su plataforma. Sabe que le dijo a Lev que correría del baño de sangre y piensa cumplir, pero primero tomará esa mochila que solo está a unos pasos de sí. Un par de pasos, tomarla y huir. Cagando leches, como había dicho Robert. Se ríe, pensando en esa expresión tan extraña, ríe de puros nervios.

Quedan cinco segundos y el corazón de Sunny Tyson late demasiado rápido, tanto como tienen que ser sus zancadas hacia ese lugar, tan lejos como le permitan las piernas, hacia la nieve que se ve en lontananza. La nieve, piensa.

Connor Edgeworth va vestido como ella, con ropa de nieve, pero Alan Blake, no. Blake lleva pantalones cortos.

Dos segundos… dos segundos, y está a punto de

* * *

Traicionar a sus aliados, escapar con sus cosas y ganar los juegos del hambre. Tiene que

* * *

Sobrevivir. Al costo que sea. Sobrevivir y convertirse en

* * *

El gobernador de Panem, con los propios medios del Capitolio. Esa, ninguna otra, es su

* * *

Meta, alcanzar la cima de la colina, porque

* * *

Se ha preparado tanto, una historia con un héroe de tales características no merece

* * *

Acaba el tiempo y todos saltan. A

* * *

Matar, cumplir el objetivo, realizar los sueños adoptados, poder

* * *

Vencer.

* * *

Vencer.

* * *

¡Ya! ¡Corre!

* * *

Nota:

Hoy he escrito más que nunca. La idea me llegó por la tarde, y supe que no me podía detener hasta conseguirlo.

Me he esforzado tanto… gracias a las que me comentan, a las que simplemente leen. Espero me retribuyan con un fav, okno. Oksi.

En el siguiente capítulo, de ocho a diez tributos nos abandonan para siempre. Estoy tristosa por ello u_u pero esa siempre fue la idea, sentirlos como personas. No simplemente un número.

Saludos, Reyes y Reinas.


	17. Mata rápido y muere joven

Advertencia: violencia gráfica.

* * *

Capítulo 17. Mata rápido y muere joven.

* * *

James "Jimmy" Ender, diecisiete años, m11.

Ha sonado el gong y Jimmy Ender sabe que tiene que ir a por el arco. Lo ve tirado cerca de la cornucopia, junto a un carcaj que parece lleno de flechas, casi brilla al sol. No es tan grande como el que había usado en el centro de entrenamiento –estuvo los tres días entrenando su tiro, y pese a que jamás podría decir que es un experto, al menos consiguió acertar un par de veces–, pero lo necesita. Para cazar, para defenderse a distancia y porque no puede ir desarmado y solo.

Los tributos saltan de sus plataformas, Jimmy entre ellos. El frío aire de la mañana roza su carne desnuda y le provoca piel de gallina, pero la adrenalina es demasiada para sentirlo realmente, solo siente el césped bajo sus pies que le humedece un poco la parte baja de las piernas cuando corre, a toda velocidad, con el cuerpo proyectado hacia delante y la respiración acelerada. Debe llegar, hacerse con el arco y largarse, no quiere matar a nadie entonces, solo tener su arma y poder irse para conseguir comida y estar seguro, por favor, un poco seguro. Corre más y más, oye piernas haciendo lo mismo, un grito de "¡Estoy aquí! ¡Aquí!" que no registra de quién es y un gemido de dolor. A Jimmy no le importa. Se lanza en plancha al suelo para recoger el arco y el carcaj, y su mano morena se aferra a él con fuerza. Rápidamente, se cuelga el carcaj del hombro, patina un poco en el suelo antes de volver a salir corriendo. Se oye otro grito de dolor, qué más da de quién sea, no es suyo; solo quiere salir de allí.

El enorme profesional del 2, al parecer, se ha hecho con una lanza, Jimmy lo mira de reojo mientras la blande del suelo. no quiere quedarse a ver cómo le da uso, así que se apresura a correr hacia la espesura, lejos del apacible lago que no les da salida por el oeste, lejos del norte, donde brilla algo de fuego. Se dirige hacia el sur, corriendo, corriendo, corriendo. Le tiembla todo pero solo debe escapar.

Unos pasos le persiguen, se da cuenta cuando lleva una corta carrera ya avanzada hacia su objetivo. Se arriesga a dar una mirada hacia atrás y la ve, relativamente baja, con su pelo negro tomado en una cola de caballo y una espada corta en la mano. La reconoce, claro. Dahlia Fey, seria y determinada, la profesional del distrito 2. Sus ojos verdes están fijos en él, es evidente que le ha marcado como presa. Mientras sigue corriendo, Jimmy piensa lo siguiente: ella es más rápida, me va a alcanzar me va a alcanzar me va a alcanzar y entonces no habrá nada que me salve de morir. Morir definitivamente.

No puede permitir que eso pase, así que, aunque no hubiese querido matar, tiene que hacerlo. Se detiene, toma su arco y una flecha del carcaj, y con los ojos fijos en los enormes pechos de Dahlia Fey, decide apuntar al izquierdo. Le tiembla el pulso, su boca está seca pero tiene que, tiene que, tiene que. Tensa la cuerda como le habían enseñado, toma la flecha, la acomoda, va a disparar, y entonces siente un dolor agudo en el vientre, un espasmo le recorre por completo y de su boca se escapa un grito de dolor espantoso.

Cae al suelo, de rodillas primero y de espaldas después, gimiendo, mientras sus ojos se fijan en el mango de la espada. Dahlia Fey se la ha lanzado y le ha perforado el vientre con ella, y allí está, clavada. Jimmy se marea, temblando espasmódicamente, aferrando el arco con fuerza. La chica, después de algún tiempo interminable, llega a su altura, sin detenerse saca la espada de su vientre, produciendo un sonido húmedo y horrible, lo que le hace pegar un alarido de tremendo dolor, y desanda el camino para ayudar a sus compañeros en la cornucopia, con la espada ensangrentada por delante. Jimmy apenas la ve; los ojos se le cierran y solo puede experimentar que duele tanto…

–Ma… me duele… –jadea, temblando. Su vientre… y su sangre. La sudadera está perforada a la altura donde se clavó la espada, y la sangre se le está escapando… su sangre se…

Con una mano aferra todavía el arco, convulsivamente, siente la madera clavándosele en la piel, mientras con la otra tapa el boquete que dejó la espada para poder retener un poco más la vida que se le está yendo. Intenta arrastrarse, pero moverse duele tanto… lágrimas de pura agonía ruedan por sus mejillas y gira su rostro hacia el cielo, cuando unos rápidos pies se le aproximan a toda velocidad y, de pronto, un terrible sufrimiento le acomete cuando un cuerpo cae sobre el suyo, el codo de alguien le aterriza en todo el vientre y la otra mano, en su pecho.

–¡Uff! –Emite la voz de una chica, mientras él pega un terrible alarido que le hace ver las estrellas. Jimmy va a perder la consciencia, no puede perder la consciencia, se morirá si pierde la consciencia, se concentra en ese terrible dolor de la mano haciendo presión en su vientre palpitante…

La chica saca la mano de su vientre, cubierta de sangre, y se miran a los ojos, en ese momento donde Jimmy está a punto de morir. Ella tiene los ojos marrones, enormes y asustados. Sabe quién es, la conoce. La chica del 10, que habló de ser la princesa de la montaña o algo así… duele…

Ella le mira con sorpresa y emoción en su rostro, y después sus ojos se detienen en el arco que todavía sostiene Jimmy. La chica, rápido, forcejea contra él por el control del arma, Jimmy aún lo retiene contra sí, su arco, su arco, su arco, su arco, duele, duele, duele, tiembla y lo aferra, lo aferra y tiembla… la chica hace más presión y le aprieta la muñeca, pero él no ceja en su intento.

–¡Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo! ¡Te vas a morir! –con voz histérica y llena de tensión, ella grita como nunca antes.

–Aaaarg –Emite Jimmy, sin fuerzas para hablar, solo aferrando su arco. Tiene las mejillas lívidas.

La chica le araña la mano, fuerte y con saña, y eso le causa un pálido dolor, pero después se incorpora y le pisa los dedos contra el suelo. por fin, el dolor en su extremidad derecha es tan grande que sus dedos pierden fuerza y lo suelta. La chica recupera el arma y, poniéndose por fin en pie, se marcha corriendo, el chico puede oír sus sollozos.

Ya no tiene fuerzas ni para llevarse la mano a la boca o examinarla, pero había oído un crujido. Duele… duele tanto…

Siente aún el carcaj contra su espalda, y se pregunta para qué la chica se llevó el arco… si no tiene flechas.

Todavía tiembla, pero débilmente. James Jimmy Ender muere solo, en el húmedo césped.

* * *

Karen Tuk, quince años, F12.

–¡Estoy aquí! –Grita la pequeña rubia de quince años, intentando captar la atención de su aliada.

El gong ha sonado escasos segundos atrás, y después de saltar de su plataforma, la chica otea a su alrededor en busca de Miles o Lanna. Había gritado para advertirlos, el sol es brillante pero cegador y solo ve desconocidos, a su lado el chico del distrito 5, que se inclina para tomar algo del suelo y corre, y al otro al sujeto del 9, que se adentra al sector más importante, llegando a la cornucopia. Ambos van con pantalón corto y sudadera, mientras que ella se siente como un oso vestida en esa chaqueta abrigada y la bufanda. De hecho, el sol brillante le sorprende, tanto ella como su estilista habían pensado en algún tipo de arena invernal.

Aprieta los dientes de miedo al imaginarse entrando al círculo más cercano a la cornucopia y prefiere no hacerlo, pero sí rodea el perímetro, corriendo, buscando a Lanna o Miles. Entre él, con sus problemas en el pecho y ella, con su ceguera, ambos necesitan ayuda. Rápido, Karen se inclina un poco para recoger algo del suelo, resulta ser un cuchillo de mango naranja. Lo afianza en su mano, no cree utilizarlo pero quién sabe.

Localiza a Lanna rápidamente, está intentando correr y lo consigue, sorteando con relativo éxito a cosas y personas. Karen la ve chocarse con el trasero de alguien que está agachado en el suelo recogiendo una muchila, se da cuenta de que es la chica del distrito 9, con sus ojos soñadores y su mirada límpida. Lanna la esquiva y corre, y Karen la sigue, pasando por el lado de personas y de la propia cornucopia, sin embargo, puede ver cómo el compañero de distrito de la chica del 9 se acerca a ella.

Karen recuerda, en el calor del momento, que el chico había prometido matar a Emily Felton por venganza hacia su hermano, y al parecer ese es el objetivo porque, con una enorme espada que no sabe usar, se le acerca velozmente y la apuñala por la espalda, emitiendo un gruñido de esfuerzo. Emily no se había dado cuenta de lo que se le había venido encima, pues grita horriblemente de sorpresa y dolor. Karen aprieta el paso, muerta de miedo y temblando de espanto, no quiere seguir viendo cómo Milaryon Lestrange arranca la espada del cuerpo y le da de espadazos a la jovencita, que, indefensa y sangrando, se hace un obillo agonizante en el suelo. Las salpicaduras de sangre en el rostro feo del joven son horribles y Karen piensa, sobrecogida y repugnada, que no lo olvidará mientras viva.

–¡Lanna!

Lanna Peters la escucha y se detiene, sonriendo aliviada. Karen corre más rápido, intentando llegar hasta ella para que juntas puedan salir de allí, de hecho, poco le falta para conseguirlo cuando siente un tirón en su rubio cabello. Grita de dolor y, sorprendida, lanza una puñalada hacia su lado derecho que solo roza aire, pues la persona se aparta. Todavía está procesando el hecho de que hubiese hecho el ademán de apuñalar cuando siente un cuchillo en su garganta, por sobre la bufanda. Se debate frenéticamente, dando un codazo que llega a un sitio blandito. Está aterrada. Aterradísima… quiere correr.

Mira por fin hacia atrás, mientras la persona se dobla de dolor, y ve a la profesional del distrito 4, la chica más tímida, que lleva pantalones cortos y sudadera, con lágrimas en los ojos. Karen le da otro codazo y logra por fin desasirse, y aprovecha de salir corriendo. A su alrededor reina el caos.

–¡De esta no te escapas, perra! –Grita la chica con la voz ahogada por la falta de aire, y hace esfuerzos por alcanzarla. Karen, muerta de miedo, aprieta el paso.

–¿Karen? ¿Karen? ¡Karen! –Grita Lanna más allá, parada en medio del camino.

–¡Corre! –Alcanza a gritarle la chica del distrito 12, el aliento le falta, no obstante al menos quiere hacer eso, la tiene difícil pero si Lanna adelanta camino, será más sencillo escapar para las dos.

Todavía tiene su cuchillo por si le da alcance. Mikah Odair la agarra de la capucha de la chaqueta, y Karen hace todo lo posible por soltarse, pero la profesional tiene fuerza. Siente que la costura se rompe, de tan fuerte que ambas tiran, pero no cede del todo, y ella termina por llegar a su altura. Mikah Odair va desarmada, seguramente perdió el cuchillo con el codazo de Karen, pero le es suficiente. Tira de su pelo, y pese a que intenta retorcerse para liberarse, Mikah le propina una enorme bofetada en la boca que le saca sangre del labio, y Karen, con los ojos despidiendo lágrimas y el ferroso sabor de la sangre en la boca, vuelve a apuñalar, aunque esta vez sí consigue algo, lastima el brazo de la chica morena.

–Ah no, esta me la pagas –Mikah tiene la respiración acelerada cuando toma la pequeña muñeca de la chica del 12 y hace presión con dos dedos. Karen gime de dolor y, oyendo un crujido en sus huesecillos, suelta el cuchillo, cosa que la otra aprovecha para tomarlo.

Karen intenta salir corriendo y Mikah le pone la zancadilla. A lo lejos, la gente pelea, se apuñala, hay gritos y alguien pronuncia su nombre, Karen, Karen, pero no puede responder. Cae al suelo, se arrastra, intenta liberarse. Por último, de espaldas, levanta las piernas, pues al parecer el cuchillo que ahora es de Mikah va a su corazón, y la puñalada le llega en la pierna, a la altura de la pantorrilla. Vuelve a gritar, pero por suerte la tela es gruesa, no dolió tanto como si fuese…

Mikah, maldiciendo, retuerce el cuchillo antes de liberarlo. A Karen le duele horrores la pierna pero sabe que debe arrastrarse, escapar. Se intenta dar la vuelta, al menos para quedar de lado y no de espaldas, y Mikah clava el cuchillo esta vez en su brazo. Ella grita de nuevo.

–Nonononono… –solloza–: nonononono…

El pelo rubio se le ha venido hacia delante pero apenas le importa. Lágrimas y mocos afean su lindo e inocente rostro, y el brazo le duele. Mikah retira el cuchillo de su brazo y Karen vuelve a pegarle, esta vez en la cara. La chica gruñe y maldice, clavándole el cuchillo en el hombro. Karen, mareada por el dolor, grita y aprieta dientes y labios. El cuchillo se retira.

–Nonononono…

–Sisisisisi –Mikah sonríe, retirándolo de su hombro y tirando del pelo de la pequeña chica del distrito 12. Con la mano derecha, desde delante, hace un corte en horizontal en su garganta pálida.

Karen siente que las fuerzas se le van, la sangre la ahoga, intenta tomar aire y no le llega, trata de vomitar pero se le está escapando todo por sus arterias destrozadas. Con un estertor moribundo, deja caer las manos que se iban a dirigir a su garganta, las ve rojas, demasiado rojas. Todo está rojo y duele tanto… aire… agua… por favor…

Mira a su asesina, igual de manchada de sangre, con una marca en la cara. Está Sonriendo radiantemente. Karen siente la desesperación de la muerte anudando en su pecho, y ni siquiera puede pensar por última vez en su familia o amigos. Solo piensa en la raja abierta de su garganta y que se está muriendo.

–¡Karen! ¡Karen! –Oye una voz a lo lejos.

* * *

Robert Halloway, diecisiete años, m10.

Robert tiene una misión clara en la alianza que se había forjado para sobrevivir, y es acabar con la chica del distrito 1, Clarissa Carmichael. Es el más fuerte de los cinco, y el único que ha recibido entrenamiento especial, aunque fuese por tres tardes y de la mano de Lev Abercowney, el golfo de un profesional.

Le incomoda correr con ropa tan abrigada, de hecho, se había quitado la bufanda y tirado por ahí, si total hace calor. Tiene miedo, obviamente, pero si las cosas salen bien y Milaryon está para defenderle, no tiene por qué morir, piensa. A lo lejos ve al enorme sujeto del distrito 7, dándole de feroces puñetazos al niño del distrito 8, lo reconoce por su tamaño. La rabia que le invade ante ese abuso es tan grande que quiere correr a molerlo a palos, pero no lo hace porque tiene una misión. Milaryon, tan gentil y rebelde, pero a la vez tan humano como para sentir rencor, confía en el éxito del plan. Acabar con los dos profesionales para así quedarse con la cornucopia, eso había dicho, y por lo que fuese que eso harían.

Collie anda por ahí cerca, toma un par de mochilas y Robert le hace un gesto de victoria. Collie es la encargada de robar provisiones si acaso el plan sale mal, mientras Marcus Armitage le guarda las espaldas. Al menos lo primero está siendo así, ella está robando pero el chico albino no está por ninguna parte. Robert corre, mirando un enorme martillo de guerra, el cual toma del suelo. la cosa está pesada, como 10 kilos pesa pero cree poder descargar un golpe contra cualquier cosa y matarlo. Espera que sea la profesional del distrito 1, por el bien del plan.

Mientras corre, buscándola, se topa con algo triste en el suelo. el cadáver, manchado de sangre y ferozmente apuñalado, de la niña del distrito 12, su pelo rubio está manchado de rojo y tiene un corte en la garganta, además de muchos otros por todo el cuerpo, incluso como cinco en el vientre. Parece como si se hubiesen ensañado con ella.

Soltando un grito de furia, y sabiendo que eso lo ha hecho un profesional, sigue corriendo, alejándose de la cornucopia, y entonces la ve, alta, con sus rizos negros tomados y espigada. Está allí, la muy hija de perra, ahí…

Apuñalando en el pecho a la chica del distrito 11, una pobre niña de trece años. Robert siente tanto odio explotándole en el pecho que, sin importar que los brazos le estén gritando por el peso del mazo, toma carrerilla para alcanzarla. Es tarde para salvarla, piensa, la espada larga está hundida casi hasta la empuñadura en su corazón, pero al menos podrá vengarla, pobrecita. Piensa en Rosana, su bebé.

Lanza un feroz grito de guerra cuando está cerca, alzando el mazo por sobre su cabeza, y lo descarga con todas sus fuerzas en el cráneo de Clarissa Carmichael, una de las más competentes de la alianza profesional, según lo dicho por Milaryon. Pero solo golpea aire, y la fuerza que le imprimiera al impacto le hace doblarse ligeramente hacia delante.

Clarisa, después de extraer la espada del pecho de su víctima, haciendo presión hacia abajo con el pie y con los brazos hacia arriba para que saliese más fácil, había esquivado el golpe, ágil y veloz, y se había puesto detrás de sí con un fluido paso al lado. Robert, enfurecido, se gira, con el mazo todavía en la mano aunque más bajo, pero el giro solo le sirve para encontrarse con la punta de la espada ensangrentada y manchada de tejido a pocos centímetros de su nariz. Clarissa está seria y feroz.

–Está muerta, peazo palurdo –dice, con desprecio. Su acento es más cerrado que nunca, un rizo se le ha salido de su recogido.

–La mataste, asesina… –Robert alza el mazo y Clarissa se ríe, dando otro paso hacia el lado izquierdo. Robert gira y maniobra pero es tarde, lo sabe.

Ella echa a correr, y él la persigue, con ansia de sangre en la mirada. Era, ni más ni menos, lo que Clarissa esperaba, pues se devuelve más rápidamente que antes, dejándole dar unos pasos hacia delante en vano. Su mirada es más rápida que sus movimientos, así que ve como, ligera, pasa por sobre el cadáver de la que acaba de asesinar y, antes de que él pueda girarse por completo para defenderse, le clava la espada entre los homoplatos con saña.

Intenta alzar el mazo, aún con la espada en la espalda, todavía con el dolor atravesándole, pero no puede, le tiemblan demasiado los brazos y piernas. Cae de rodillas, llorando de dolor. Es demasiado. Demasiado. Demasiado.

Clarissa Carmichael da un par de pasos, saca el cuchillo que se había metido en el bolsillo por si acaso, y apuñala el pecho de su rival, sin que este pudiera apenas defenderse. Como en cámara lenta, Robert recuerda las enseñanzas de Lev, cómo había que alzar el brazo para recibir ahí la puñalada, cómo debía proteger su garganta y cara… pero no le había dicho… qué hacer cuando tenía una espada enterrada hasta la empuñadura en la espalda.

El cuchillo penetra en su pecho con un sonido asqueroso, y un dolor descomunal le sacude el cuerpo. Robert sabe que ha muerto, mientras tose con el arma en el cuerpo todavía y escupe sangre y dolor. Lleva la mano hasta su bolsillo, desesperado, muerto de ganas de sostenerlo una vez más… una vez más, por favor…

Muere sin poder sacar de su bolsillo la pequeña gorrita de Rosana.

* * *

Collie Rush, diecisiete años, f7.

Tiene que dar igual, piensa Collie, temblando. Tiene que dar igual que nos estemos matando, que todos estemos cometiendo horribles fechorías con tal de sobrevivir. Pero no da igual, por supuesto que no. lo que el Capitolio les hace no tiene perdón y, no obstante, va a participar. Tiene que volver con su madre, con Finn y sus amigos, con su propio distrito. Lleva dos pesadas mochilas y una katana, por lo sagrado que no sabe usar una katana pero se la encontró ¿y qué más da si no sabe? Como toda arma cortopunzante, hay que lanzar el filo, así de pragmática. El filo. El filo que la está haciendo pedazos ahora mismo, porque no se imaginó nunca bailándole el son a la gran ciudad… pero cómo está bailando, ¡cómo está bailando!

Se supone que Marcus debía estarla cuidando, que Robert iría a por Clarissa junto con Milaryon para, entre los tres contando a Lisa, encargarse de Connor. Pero Collie no había visto a Marcus por ninguna parte, solo el cadáver del niño del distrito 8, horriblemente mutilado, con la cabeza aplastada. Eso, seguramente, es obra del profesional del distrito 2, ese bruto asqueroso, piensa Collie, pero no se puede desconcentrar. Intenta buscar a su alianza, ¿No iban a intentar apoderarse de la cornucopia? Pero solo ve el pelo característico de Marcus moviéndose de aquí para allá, a lo lejos. Corriendo con todo lo que dan sus largas y torneadas piernas, la chica sortea obstáculos, armas y hasta alguno que otro cadáver y ve de cerca lo que pasa. El profesional del 4, sonriendo, está atacando a su aliado con una enorme lanza de punta en cruz.

Podría haber huido, cierto, corrido con sus mochilas y su katana, pero no lo hace. Eso es lo que querría el Capitolio, la traición, el mirar por su vida. Y Collie quiere mirar por la suya únicamente, claro, pero todavía no. aún quedan demasiados vivos, su alianza tiene que salir intacta de allí

Temblando por la adrenalina, el calor y los nervios, se aproxima lentamente, justo cuando la lanza de Ryan Connolly se entierra en la mochila de Marcus, que de milagro consigue interponer para que no se la clavasen en pleno pecho. Al profesional se le deforma la cara de enojo, y da un brusco tirón, arrebatándole lanza y mochila al joven albino. Dice algo, con los dientes apretados, pero Marcus consigue verla, detrás del profesional, katana en mano.

–Ven a por mí… pelo de moco –Dice él, con la voz temblándole por el miedo, y retrocede, intentando valerosamente sonreír con burla.

–Te voy a hacer mierda, blanquito hijo de puta –Ryan Connolly carga hacia delante, ignorando la amenaza que se le viene detrás

Collie, con los ojos chispeantes, da un salto hacia delante, y sin pensar en lo que hace, con su hiperactividad e impulsividad de siempre, siega por sobre las rodillas de Ryan con la larga arma, con tan buena suerte que acierta, y el filo de la katana comienza a serruchar piel, carne y músculos. Ryan, que no se lo esperaba, lanza un grito espantoso, de horror y dolor puro, con las piernas hechas un surtidor de sangre, especialmente la derecha que fue la que más sufrió el castigo.

Collie se queda un momento paralizada, mirando lo que ha hecho, pero su mano no se paraliza. Su mano sigue cortando, mientras la lanza de él se gira para ensartarla. Es entonces que tiran con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, apartándola de la trayectoria del arma que solo le roza un hombro descubierto, haciéndole un superficial pinchazo. Es Marcus, con sus ojos rojos dilatados. Ryan cae al suelo, insultando, con la espada incrustada todavía y sangrando. Va a morirse si no recibe atención, ella lo sabe. Ha roto demasiadas venas importantes, según lo que le explicaron en primeros auxilios, y encima de ambas piernas.

Tanta sangre que tiñe el césped… Collie se queda mirándolo, el rostro horrible y pálido de Ryan, sus esfuerzos por tapar la espantosa herida, o de al menos sacarse el arma que tiene en las piernas, encajada en el hueso. La chica siente que podría vomitar, realmente vomitar. Pero que morirá es evidente, así como que ella le ha matado, de una forma bastante lenta además. No tiene nada para rematarlo, ni un cuchillo, ni…

–¡Vámonos! –Marcus agarra con una mano sudorosa la de Collie, salpicada de la sangre de su víctima–: ¡tenemos que correr!

Collie da unos cuantos pasos, Ryan no es amenaza ninguna, preocupado de su dolor. Corre con su compañero, pero no deja atrás los gritos de rabia y dolor del profesional, que insulta, maldice y sobre todo sufre, sufre tanto…

–¡Los chicos! –No puede evitar gritar Collie con la voz ahogada, mientras Marcus la guía hacia el sur, donde se ve todo blanco.

–¡No importan! Corre, corramos –Marcus tira con más fuerza de ella.

Collie quiere decir que no, que no quiere correr ni escapar, pero la mirada de su compañero es implacable. Mira sus ropas, salpicadas con la sangre de Ryan, y sacude la cabeza. Todavía tienne en la espalda las mochilas, aún pueden sobrevivir, y después buscar a los demás, hacer algo por ellos…

Corren, rápidamente, de la mano como dos niños desobedientes. Casi se chocan con un cadáver, un poco más alejado que el resto, está apuñalado a la altura del vientre y tiene la mano en el suelo, en un ángulo extraño. Un carcaj de flechas se puede ver aunque lo aplaste la mitad de su espalda. Ninguno piensa en sacarlo de allí, simplemente corren juntos, dejándolo todo atrás, dejándose atrás a sí mismos…

Están vivos, piensa, mientras sigue corriendo. Le escuece la herida del hombro… pero está viva.

* * *

Clarissa Carmichael, dieciocho años, f1.

Ryan está agonizando en el suelo, y Clarissa le da el golpe de gracia con un cuchillo en el pecho, incapaz de seguir oyéndolo gritar. Puede jurar que en sus ojos verdes hay agradecimiento puro al acabar con su dolor. Aprieta los dientes, maldiciendo al desalmado o desalmada que le haya asesinado de esa horrible manera. Clarissa no es ninguna sádica, a sus víctimas anteriores las mató con piedad y tal hizo con el pobre Ryan. Pobre Ryan, piensa con tristeza. Fue un payaso y un estúpido, y obviamente que debía morir si ella quería volver para restregarles su victoria a todos quienes no la creían capaz, pero igualmente, pensó que duraría más.

El baño de sangre está concluyendo, hay pocas personas, los que no han muerto han huido. Dahlia Fey y Connor Edgeworth han ido a perseguir a algunos rezagados, cree que el chico del 3 fue uno de los que se consiguió escapar, y Mikah está saqueando los cadáveres que todavía quedan junto con Clarissa. En cuanto a Alabaster, le habían encargado cuidar la cornucopia, y por lo que la profesional alcanzó a ver, cumplió eficientemente su labor.

Mira a la chica del distrito 5, con la cara amoratada y la boca abierta en un rictus bastante feo. Tiene pinta de haber muerto de una limpia asfixia, así que su ropa abrigada está intacta. Clarissa, que lleva pantalones cortos y tiene los brazos calientes por pura adrenalina, se agacha para quitarle la chaqueta y toda su ropa, por si acaso. Piensa, burlonamente, en esa grosera y estúpida Lisa Thunder, que se había creído mucho por su gran y patética alianza. Pues bien, ella, Clarissa, fácilmente se había encargado de aquel gran palurdo del distrito 10, al que habían osado vestir de rey… ¡ja! A la mierda se fue esa alianza, para que vean que nadie se puede meter con los pro…

Unos pasos se dejan oír bastante cerca suyo. Clarissa, que estaba pasando los brazos del cadáver por las mangas para sacarle la chaqueta, gira un poco su cabeza y alza la mirada. Primero ve unas zapatillas parecidas a las suyas, unas piernas largas, delgadas y blancas, el pantalón y la sudadera, la punta de un florete a escasos centímetros de su cara y una sonrisa grande, resplandeciente, de dientes blancos. A toda velocidad, rueda por el suelo sintiendo la amenaza, pero es demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de la pueblerina le impide maniobrar así como su relajo.

–Hola, Clarissa –dice la voz amable de Alabaster Faraday, enterrando el florete con saña en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Clarissa intenta gritar, y un ruido estrangulado escapa de sus labios. Mira a su compañero, que tiene dos mochilas colgadas, una a la espalda y otra en el frente, y una tercera del brazo izquierdo. Traidor… duele, le cuesta respirar y cuando tose, parece como si el interior mismo se le desgarrase. La sangre empapa su sudadera, se está muriendo. Traidor… intenta aferrarse al sujeto, pero no tiene las suficientes fuerzas. Él, con la mano derecha, retuerce el florete, haciéndola soltar un terrible estertor de muerte, antes de retirarlo y salir corriendo, salpicándole de su propia sangre en la cara. De su sangre…

–Esto… no tiene… sentido –Clarissa mira al cielo–: ¿Por qué…?

Muere sin terminar de pronunciar la frase. Alabaster corre lejos.

* * *

Milaryon Lestrange, diecisiete años, m9.

Milaryon ha corrido todo cuán rápido le 2dieron sus piernas como por dos kilómetros, después de asesinar a Emily Felton, pero sobre todo después de ver a Lisa Thunder, su aliada, cargar con un cuchillo en las manos contra Connor Edgeworth, el profesional del distrito 2, que estaba desarmado en ese momento pues la lanza que tenía se hallaba clavada bien profundo en las entrañas de Carole Hanlon, del distrito 3, a quien solo ensartó sin ninguna dificultad. En fin, Lisa, fuerte y armada, había caído, Connor la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la agarró por detrás, le puso el brazo izquierdo semi flectado en el hombro, y con la parte interna del brazo derecho le rodeó el cuello, hasta sujetarse el antebrazo siniestro con la mano diestra. Entonces, cerró el agarre, flectando cada vez más el brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho subía por la inercia de ese movimiento. Milaryon no se quedó a mirar esa asfixia por sangre, porque aunque su aliada intentara forcejear sabía que el fortachón con entrenamiento de soldado había ganado. Ni de locura se quedaba, había pensado, con su espada ensangrentada. Ni de locura.

Así que corrió hacia el sur, corrió hasta que los pulmones no le dieron más, pensando en el baño de sangre. Primero, todos saltando de sus pedestales, después él yendo a por Emily, por los patrocinios y por Nate Felton, sobre todo por Nate Felton, en su casa, mirando cómo le daba de espadazos a su hermanita después de haberla apuñalado. Le dio un poco de asco pensar en la chica en sí misma, era tierna y dulce, así que pensaba en cada humillación de Nate para seguir con su trabajo hasta que por fin se murió, dejándole perdido de sangre, hasta el pelo.

No hubo cañonazo, le había explicado su mentor que los cañonazos no suenan hasta que el baño de sangre no ha terminado. Milaryon sospecha que ya para eso falta poco, y por un segundo piensa en sus aliados…

Los había mandado a paseo. Le prometió a Robert que entre ambos se encargarían de la profesional del distrito 1, que desafiarían al resto por la cornucopia, que Collie les ayudaría, que Marcus les guardaría las espaldas y que Lisa… ella, casi tan fuerte como Robert, habría sido la paladina. Pero Lisa está muerta, seguramente, asfixiada por los enormes brazos de Connor Edgeworth, y Milaryon había huido presa del pánico.

Vamos, se le había apretado el escroto de solo pensar en enfrentar a alguien. Fue entonces, mientras la gente gritaba y moría a su alrededor, en tanto la chica gimoteaba y suplicaba en el suelo, entre espadazo y espadazo propinado por su brazo, que supo que no, ni de broma, él no servía para líder de ninguna alianza de mierda, menos una que pudiera hacerle frente a los profesionales. Se puso un sombrero demasiado grande y, sin miramientos, se lo quitó. Que Collie y los demás se encargasen de tan grande tarea, él quiere vivir y nada más.

Sigue corriendo, corre cada vez más, dejando todo atrás, tan solo su espada lleva consigo, y la ropa que le habían puesto. Corre, dejando la matanza tan atrás que ya ni los gritos oye. Seguramente han terminado, piensa. Seguro han terminado y él no murió.

Por fin, después de correr y correr, siente un calor espantoso, infernal, y se da cuenta de que el paisaje ha cambiado automáticamente. Antes había corrido sobre césped, bañado de un leve rocío, pero de pronto se halla corriendo sobre una arena espesa y seca, de forma tan impredecible que se tropieza y cae, quemándose las manos que había puesto delante para frenar la caída. Suelta un resoplido de contrariedad y un poco de dolor, en el suelo de manos y rodillas, raspándose ambas.

Mira hacia delante, allí en lontananza, desierto y más desierto. Enormes rocas por las que se puede caminar, bancos de arena y dunas, enormes dunas.

"El rey de la duna", piensa, con un resoplido de risa, incorporándose. Tiene la piel raspada y un poco caliente, pero está bien, piensa. Está bien. Está vivo.

Un fuerte sonnido lo sobresalta y grita, agarrando la espada junto a sí, pero solo es un cañonazo. Luego, otro. Se detiene, atento, llevando la cuenta en su mente, con los pelos de punta pese al calor.

Cuando por fin ve que han terminado, sabe que son diez los caídos y quedan catorce. Muere porque sea de noche para ver quiénes son, qué tan solo está. Y, sobre todo, qué tan solo está el resto.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, sediento. Muere de sed y no ve más que desierto, arena, rocas y sol. Mucho sol.

Suelta una carcajada seca, echando a caminar hacia el interior del desierto. Bien estamos, piensa. Bien estamos.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 24º: James "Jimmy Ender, m11 – Dahlia Fey.

Jimmy: Al principio, ibas a sobrevivir al baño de sangre, me llamaba la atención tener a un chico que no supiera leer, con astucia y las ganas de vivir que tenías tú. Sin embargo, Alan Blake se impuso, y pereciste. De una manera dura y cruel, además de solo, pero… al menos ya no sufres.

Puesto 23º: Emily Felton, f9 – Milaryon Lestrange.

Emily: cosita… tu destino estaba marcado desde que yo tenía quince años y te creé. Te creé para esto, pero agradece que al menos tuviste una muerte mejor que la que te di en aquel, tú sabes cómo moriste. RIP Emily, sueña con tu mundo mejor lejos de este mundo de mierda.

Puesto 22º: Karen Tuk, f12 – Mikah Odair.

Karen: desde que te hice aparecer, sabía que morirías pensando en los demás, intentando proteger a tu alianza. Siempre fuiste demasiado buena para los juegos. Espero que, en otros universos, tengas mejor suerte. Te amo.

Puesto 21º Angus Sutherland, m8 – Alexander Rheon.

Angus: otro que no debió ir a los juegos, con lo pequeñito que eras. Tuviste una muerte fea que no me apetecía para nada relatar, te aplastaron la cabeza y antes sufriste la furia del loco de Alexander. Él ya tendrá tiempo de lucirse pero el primero fuiste tú, y lo siento.

Puesto 20º Serenity Ross, f11 – Clarissa Carmichael.

Serenity: Creada para morir, te conseguí tomar aprecio y por eso te di una muerte lo más indolora que pude. Te imaginaba como una niña fuerte y determinada, que podría dar mucho juego si otros no se hubiesen impuesto más. Clarissa fue piadosa contigo, eso me consuela.

Puesto 19º Robert Halloway, m10 – Clarissa Carmichael.

Robert: surgiste como una parodia, pero a pesar de tus ataques de ira, y a que eras violento con tus cercanos, cosa que se insinuó pero que nunca mostré porque no encontré lugar, en el fondo los querías… a tu manera. Cometiste errores pero eras valiente, idealista y querías que las cosas fuesen mejores para todos, además de súper leal. No cejaste en tu empeño ni aunque Clarissa fue mucha rival para ti.

Puesto 18º Carole Hanlon, f3 – Connor Edgeworth.

Carole: tuviste la peor nota de las pruebas, pero eras una chica lista cuyo temor nunca le permitió mostrar su verdadero potencial. Esta no era la historia indicada para hacerlo, pero aún así lo intentaste. La lanza de Connor fue demasiado.

Puesto 17º Lisa Thunder, f5 – Connor Edgeworth.

Lisa: otra como Robert, idealista, impulsiva, con ganas de cambiarlo todo y odio a la alianza profesional y a aquellos que tenían más que tú por solo lamer traseros, como decías. Fue una muerte fea, pero sin sangre, y al menos no te manchaste las manos nunca.

Puesto 16º Ryan Connolly, m4 – Collie Rush/Clarissa Carmichael.

Ryan: en la historia original de esta arena, tuviste un largo camino y llegaste a los ocho últimos. Ahora, con veintidós y no con quince, me pareces un villano infantil y me dabas un poco de vergüenza, no tenías cabida aquí. Perdóname, pero tuve que matarte. Al menos tu compañera fue piadosa contigo.

Puesto 15º Clarissa Carmichael, f1 – Alabaster Faraday.

Clarissa: maldita sea… lloré. Odié la idea de matarte, la odié desde que se me ocurrió, me repugnaba. Competitiva, piadosa dentro de lo que podías, honorable, odiabas las trampas y odiabas a la gente sucia y manipuladora… habrías sido la perfecta ganadora. Pero Alabaster te tenía ganas hace rato, y tú eras un pilar importante para esta alianza profesional que sin ti queda un poco extraña, créeme. Tu ausencia se notará y pesará. Te dedico una literal lágrima, porque te amaba, amaba escribirte, y nunca se lo perdonaré a Alabaster. RIP, hermosa Clarissa. Para mí siempre serás la número uno.

* * *

Quedan catorce tributos.

Alabaster Faraday, m1.

Connor Edgeworth, M2; Dhalia Fey, f2; Mikah Odair, F4 y Alexander Rheon, m7

Zachary Bayer, m3.

Alan Blake, m5

Nayerly Reyne, F6.

Marcus Armitage, M6 y Collie Rush, f7.

Lanna Peters, f8 y Miles Near, m 12.

Milaryon Lestrange, M9

Sunny Tyson, f10.

* * *

Nota:

Que descansen en paz los que han muerto.

Ha costado este capítulo, pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Sunnybaster y sus quehaceres en el siguiente.

Saludos, reyes y reinas.


	18. Sobre lo que fue de las armas

Capítulo 18. Sobre lo que fue de las armas.

* * *

Oculta entre unos matorrales, con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo tembloroso, Sunny Tyson sostiene el arco entre sus manos.

El arco… le costó obtenerlo, se lo había quitado de la mano a un casi cadáver. Estaba tirado en el piso, con los rizos oscuros mojados, la cara en un rictus horrible de dolor y el boquete del estómago supurando… ella misma está ahora manchada de sangre, la sangre de él. Sunny está recordando el crujido horrible de sus huesos cuando, en un acto de desesperación que no sabe explicarse, le pisó la mano para que por favor soltara el arco.

Nada pudo impedir que lo obtuviera, ni la fuerza con que el chico del distrito 11 lo aferraba. Al final, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, se lo acabó quedando. Ahora, bien oculta, cansada, lo abraza contra sí misma y se acomoda más al interior de los matorrales al menos hasta que se calmen sus sollozos. Aún oye gritos muy a lo lejos, supone que trasladados por el viento, ya que además de árboles, arbustos y un lago el sitio está bastante despejado como para que el ruido viaje largas distancias. Caer en cuenta de eso le hace meterse el puño en la boca, a fin de no ser descubierta, se halla casi desarmada a no ser por un arco inútil para el que ni siquiera tiene flechas. Eso la hace llorar con renovado ímpetu, aunque sabe que no lo robó tanto para disparar como para que no le disparasen a ella. Se habría abofeteado también, en ambas mejillas si era necesario, para calmar el ataque de histeria del que está siendo presa, pero le teme al dolor. Solo llora, mordiendo su puño y no más.

De impávida, nada.

Obviamente que vio ovejas morir antes, y ella misma había matado un lobo, hace mucho tiempo, cuando se había acercado de más al rebaño. Lo despellejó y vendió la piel, le dieron un par de monedas que sirvieron bastante a ella y su familia. Eran animales, para eso servían al menos en su distrito. El chico del 11, tirado en el suelo, sin poder hablar por el dolor y con su cuerpo encima… murió igual que ellos, pero dolía más.

En cierta entrevista, Lev Abercowney había dicho que, en un inicio, se había figurado que matar personas iba a ser parecido a lo que hacía en su oficio de matarife, pero en la arena descubrió que no era así. Sunny, por suerte, lo aprendió temprano, y para eso ni siquiera tuvo que ensuciarse las manos. En el sentido metafórico, claro, porque sus propias manos sí que están manchadas de sangre.

"Así que ahora, cuando te toque –dice la voz calma en su cabeza de Thomas Rocheford–: vas a estar más tranquila, porque ya viste a alguien morir. Cálmate, eso tuvo que pasar. Uno más cerca, Sunny. No seas dramática, no es un cadáver sino la cornisa de la que te sujetas para escalar la colina".

–Discrepo –le susurra al Thomas de su interior–: es una persona, siempre será una persona. Me niego a… verlo como… una cornisa.

Thomas Rocheford, en su mente, no dice nada. Sin embargo, lentamente, sus sollozos remiten hasta desaparecer. Se calma, con la mochila al lado, el arco en su mano y la corbata del mejor amigo todavía en el cuello.

* * *

Aquel Señor Momento fue efímero, y tampoco puede decir que lo haya disfrutado especialmente, pero al menos Clarissa Carmichael está muerta. Si hubiese sido un pervertido extraño como Pyra Summerplatte, mentora de su compañera de distrito, habría lamido la hoja del florete, deleitándose con la sangre de su enemiga, pero hay que estar loco o ser un enfermo, de manera que solo la limpia un poco en el césped, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos como para poder detenerse unos segundos. Clarissa murió de la misma forma en que había matado, piadosamente.

Había corrido hacia el sur, simplemente porque Connor y Dahlia fueron hacia el norte a buscar a quienes se escaparon. Alabaster es relativamente valiente, y tiene en bajo concepto tanto a uno como a otra, pero seguramente que algo se olerán si le ven cargando con tres mochilas y bastante lejos de la cornucopia, tal y como está ahora. De manera que, mientras más distanciado se mantenga de la alianza profesional, mejor para todos, al menos de momento. Todavía incluso ha de saber si sus dos posibles aliados viven todavía, que no viese sus cadáveres no significa nada.

Tiene un florete en la mano y una espada larga asomando de la mochila que lleva a la espalda, pero la verdad es que le habría venido bien un arco. No es que no lo hubiese buscado, de hecho lo hizo concienzudamente, sin ningún resultado. O no había arcos en esta edición o alguien se lo llevó primero, ¿Pero quién? Él es el arquero de la alianza profesional, que sepa no había otro, a no ser, claro, que lo hubiesen estado ocultando. Como Mikah Odair…

Sintió tanta ira cuando la vio asesinando así a la chica bajita del distrito 12, que a punto estuvo de apuñalarla hasta decir basta, pero estaba recolectando cosas, mochilas, comida y demás provisiones y no se podía desconcentrar. ¿Qué clase de animal mata así? Ninguno que camine a cuatro patas, al menos.

Alabaster ve unos matorrales prometedores entre los cuales podría descansar, y dirige su rumbo hasta allí, al menos para clasificar de mejor manera las cosas que lleva en las mochilas y también para reponerse. Había asesinado a su compañera de distrito, estúpida, imbécil e inservible, sí, pero no es moco de pavo. De manera que para allá va, e inclinándose, se mete en un hueco que los matorrales dejan. Parece una cueva hecha de plantas, pero Alabaster se pone en guardia en seguida al observarla con detenimiento. Dos cosas llaman su atención. La hierba está ligeramente aplastada, como si hubiese estado alguien allí no hasta hace mucho, y hay un olorcillo a anís. No hay anís cerca, que él sepa, y de plantas sabe bastante, como de un sinfín de cosas, claro.

Alguien estuvo allí. ese alguien puede volver.

Espera que vuelva, claro, a ver qué tan interesante se pueden poner las cosas. se recuesta en el césped, mirando la hora. Solo habían pasado 53 minutos… suelta una ligera carcajada, cerrando los ojos. ni siquiera son las 11.00 y está cansado.

* * *

–Mierda –Comenta Heracle, en la sala de control–: la chica del 10 se fue ni cinco minutos atrás. Podríamos haber propiciado un encuentro entre esos dos.

Heracle mira la cueva de matorrales, donde el platinado alabaster Faraday está recostado, observando el cielo y su reloj alternativamente. La chica del 10 había estado ahí ni cinco minutos antes, como aclaró Heracle, llorando hasta que se calmó, se puso en pie y se fue, así de cambiante su ánimo. Antes había discutido consigo misma, empleando palabras muy enrevesadas, cosa que los vigilantes agradecieron porque así se enteraban, vagamente, de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La vigilante jefa se había preguntado, entre risas, si alguien de verdad pensaba de esa forma, y Heracle contestó que alguien que se rodeaba con libros de climas distintos para demostrar que conocía la arena seguro que sí.

Julio Jansen, concentrado en la imagen de la plaza de Capitol Hill que le transmitía su Tablet, niega con la cabeza. Han muerto diez tributos en menos de media hora, la gente no puede soportar tanta tensión. Había sido un genial baño de sangre, un chaparrón de sangre mejor dicho, o quizá un océano.

Julio mueve la pantalla y mira un enorme sector de la plaza que se halla llorando a lágrima viva, tanto hombres, mujeres, niños y gente joven. Es la enorme fanaticada de Clarissa Carmichael, profesional del distrito 1, muerta a manos de su propio compañero y aliado. Hay tantas pancartas con su nombre… Jansen, encargado de relaciones y espectáculo, nunca se vio venir ese giro de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto, Alabaster Faraday era extraño, su prueba lo demostró con creces, pero…

–Lo dices porque es tu chica especial –Heracle cambia la vista, ya no se ve Alabaster Faraday sino Sunny Tyson, internándose en el bosquecillo que hay al este del camino.

–Lo digo porque ya han muerto demasiados –y obvio que es su chica especial de la edición, siempre se le mueren, espera tener más suerte con esta–: deja que la gente se reponga. Dos profesionales han muerto, la alianza que tanta emoción causaba se ha desbandado, la chica favorita ha sido ferozmente apuñalada… no se necesita otra sangrienta muerte a manos de Faraday.

Heracle se pasa una mano por sus cabellos azulados. Sunny Tyson, en cambio, se ha metido al bosquecillo de árboles más grandes, y busca un árbol que le dé sombra para sentarse, atenta a cualquier ruido. Abre su mochila, parece que por fin verá qué hay en su interior. Es una mochila relativamente grande, de color negro, Julio no tiene idea de lo que contiene.

–Bueno, tú sabes más de espectáculo que yo –dice, resignado, dejando de enfocar a la chica del pelo corto–: los cámara han seleccionado algunas zonas geniales de la arena que la jefa me ha pedido mostrar en cinco minutos. ¿las quieres ver?

Julio asiente, ha visto la arena y se la sabe bastante bien, pero eso no quita que no tenga ganas de verla de nuevo, si es hermosa. Lo primero que le muestra es Un extenso lago al oeste, pegado a la cornucopia. Su agua es clara, cristalina y puede apostar su shampoo anti caspa que le cuesta más de setecientos capitols a que hay peces comestibles. Hay árboles frutales rodeando un camino, que el diseñador de arenas bautizó de inmediato como el camino Real, por alguna razón. Es el sector con menos hierba y donde es más fácil correr. Pues bien, este camino del rey atraviesa el lugar de norte a sur y lo conecta, pero yendo al este hay bosque, los árboles frondosos y los matorrales protectores. Allí hay mutos insecto, claro, pero no saldrán ni ahora ni hoy. En aquel bosque, al menos ahora, hay dos tributos. Sunny Tyson y Zachary Bayer, el chico del distrito 3, ambos separados pero haciendo lo mismo, registrando las mochilas que consiguieron sacar del baño de sangre.

El sector templado tiene un diámetro de aproximadamente ocho kilómetros, siendo la zona más grande de la arena, y llena de recursos en los cuales podrían subsistir todos, pero, obviamente, no podría ser así. Es territorio profesional, ni más ni menos, y por puro instinto los tributos tenderían a alejarse hacia los extremos, calculó el diseñador de arena. Visto lo sucedido, tenía razón.

Al norte, donde Milaryon Lestrange, Alan Blake y Nayerly Reyne caminan sin rumbo, y donde Dahlia Fey y Connor Edgeworth fueron a perseguir tributos sin éxito, está el desierto. Hay cactus como única vegetación y casi no existen fuentes de agua, pero hay comida en abundancia. Ratones de desierto fáciles de cazar, grandes gusanos de arena, y ciertos premios escondidos entre las rocas para quien tenga la presencia de ánimo de buscarlos. Algunas rocas producen una sombra seca, y claro que está el Gran Gusano Gigante y las enormes lagartijas, que se pueden montar si se sabe cómo, pero por el momento están en lo más profundo de la arena.

En el sector sur, la nieve, donde Lanna Peters tiembla de frío y Miles Near, tosiendo pero abrigado, intentan buscar un refugio, y Collie Rush y Marcus Armitage están revisando el contenido de sus mochilas, no hay casi animales, a excepción del enorme oso de la montaña, que ya tendrá oportunidad de salir, pero sí hay abundancia de aguanieve, cuevas protectoras del frío por doquier, donde podrían resguardarse en caso de asentarse en el lugar, y el volcán bajo la montaña en donde hay piedras ardientes y agua hirviendo. Alguien astuto podría usar estos elementos para cocinar la comida cazada en el desierto, por el que se puede acceder atravesando el bosque más rápidamente que por el camino real, aunque vaya en contra del sentido común.

Julio ve todo esto, entusiasmado, con ansias de ver más de los juegos, pero el primer día, luego del baño de sangre, siempre es más tranquilo.

–ya han enviado a los aerodeslizadores a recoger los cadáveres –le comenta Heracle–: el forense tiene que verlos y eso, aunque algunos es harto obvio de qué murieron.

Ambos vigilantes recuerdan las muertes más memorables, al menos para ellos. Los cadáveres han sido desnudados, todos excepto el de Jimmy Ender, más alejado que el de los demás. Es lógico, los tributos quieren tener ropa de recambio considerando el clima. Y, al parecer, los profesionales cuentan con toda la ventaja, al menos en lo que a vestimenta se refiere. Sin embargo, si les preguntaran a ellos, no se considerarían tan aventajados.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth se inclina, en señal de respeto, cuando la garra del aerodeslizador va a por el cadáver de Clarissa, ya desnudo, cubierto solo con la ropa interior. Él fue quien le desnudó, además de haber cerrado sus ojos y hacerle de nuevo la coleta de caballo en que siempre se recogía los rulos. Se lo debía. Clarissa era una gran aliada, quizá la más digna de confianza después de Dahlia. Lamenta haberla conocido tan poco y no poder luchar junto a ella en esos juegos. Alguna vez fantaseó con llegar con ella a la final, y tener una épica pelea que demostrase quién de los dos era el mejor, pero se le habían adelantado.

Mikah y Alexander, confusos, habían salido al encuentro de Dahlia y de sí mismo, cuando los divisaron llegar, cansados y frustrados por no poder atrapar a nadie más. Ella estaba manchada de sangre, con sus lindos ojos verdes abiertos por la impresión, y el rubio parecía enfadado y preocupado a partes iguales.

–Clarissa está muerta –había dicho Mikah, bajando la mirada–: y el desgraciado de Faraday se largó.

Todavía había rastros de timidez en la pequeña chica del distrito 4, pero mucho menor de lo que, Connor intuía, había fingido antes de la arena. Dahlia había soltado un grito de sorpresa y, corriendo, fue a constatar los hechos por sus propios medios. Connor se quedó allí, mirando de hito en hito a Mikah y Alexander, que parecían confusos y trastornados.

–¡Connor! –Gritó Dahlia, con una voz tan ajena que le asustó. Eso le hizo reaccionar, pasarles por el lado a los otros dos e ir al encuentro de su compañera.

Era evidente. Clarissa Carmichael, valiente, enérgica y todo lo compasiva que puede ser un profesional, estaba muerta, apuñalada una sola vez en el pecho y casi sobre el cadáver de la chica del distrito 5, que él mismo había asesinado. A Connor le habían latido con fuerza las sienes, y el sudor se concentró en su cabeza afeitada y en su frente, mientras miraba a la profesional.

–Connor, las cosas –la vocecilla de Mikah, mucho menos suave, captó su atención–: maldita sea…

Dejando por un momento a su compañera muerta, fue a indagar a lo que se refería, y dentro de la cornucopia vio un tremendo desastre. Botiquines de primeros auxilios con las cremas abiertas y rociadas por el suelo, alcohol desparramado, y ni rastro de vendas. también había comida tirada por ahí, galletas saladas pisoteadas, cecina en el suelo sin envoltura, latas de sopa abiertas y llenas de algodón.

–¡Pero qué hijo de perra hizo esto! –Gritó Alexander Rheon.

Era evidente, ¿No? El único que se había ofrecido a cuidar las provisiones, y que de un momento a otro se había mostrado tan exageradamente amable con ellos. Alabaster Faraday, ese traidor infeliz, no solo había arruinado más de la mitad de sus cosas sino también asesinó a Clarissa. Eso, con toda seguridad. Connor solo le había visto usar el arco, lo cual no significaba que no fuese capaz de apuñalar con una espada.

–Parece una herida de florete –dijo Dahlia Fey, seria, examinando el pecho de su compañera.

Como experta espadachina que era, Connor confió en su juicio.

–Creen que… –Mikah apenas podía hablar de la rabia–: ¿Creen que ese cabrón asqueroso estaba compinchado con la otra alianza esa?

–Seguro, como lo pille le rompo los huesos –Opinó Alexander–: ¿Sino por qué lo habría hecho?

–Por cualquier otro motivo –Respondió Connor–: que haya estado compinchado con aquella alianza o no, no podemos saberlo de seguro. Yo no afirmaría nada si no tenemos pruebas…

–Pero debemos ponernos en esa posibilidad –aclaró Dahlia–: no fue hace mucho, creo, y sí fue de florete. Bastante bien dada. El tipo no solo era arquero parece.

Connor apretó sus enormes puños, con ganas de golpear, destrozar, apalizar. Pero allí no estaba la persona a quien se las quería dar todas, eso sí. Respiró un par de veces.

–Recolecten lo que podamos salvar, por favor –dijo–: yo me encargo de Clarissa.

Y así había hecho. Ahora, mientras el aerodeslizador se lleva el cadáver de la chica, Connor siente desesperanza. Todavía son cuatro, cierto, pero había perdido a dos profesionales en el baño de sangre ¿cuántos líderes podían decir eso? Y para más inri, contó con un traidor, a quien él mismo le facilitó el acceso a la cornucopia. Se maldice a sí mismo, frustrado y triste. No tenía forma de esperárselo.

–No es mucho lo que pudimos salvar –Mikah, enojada, tiene dos mochilas en sus manos–: Y hay algo más. Muchas armas o se las llevaron o… quién sabe, quizá las tiró al lago. Maldito infeliz.

Connor la mira, frunciendo el ceño. Está triste, enojado y resignado, pero tiene algo que aclarar ahora con esa profesional en cuestión.

–¿Dónde está, Mikah? ¿dónde la perdiste?

–¿El qué? –Los ojos de la chica se abren, curiosos. Son verdes y bellísimos.

–Tu timidez. Parece que la perdiste –le responde él. Ella, repentinamente pudorosa, se lleva las manos a la boca y baja los ojos.

–¿Quieres que siga siendo tímida? –Le dice, en un hilillo de voz. Connor se ríe–: bueno… la verdad es que no soy tan tan tímida como hice ver… creo que exageré un poquito. Espero que me perdones, Connie.

Connor suelta una carcajada. Nunca le habían llamado Connie y puede asegurar que si hubiese sido un tío le habría partido los dientes, pero Mikah, no. obviamente que iba a irse con ojo con ella, vigilándola día y noche o bien pidiéndoselo a Dahlia, pero él también puede fingir un poquito.

–Vale, arreglado –le contesta–: veamos bien qué pudimos recuperar.

Resulta que ella tuvo razón, no mucho. Entre Dahlia, Alexander y Mikah consiguieron cuatro mochilas con botellas vacías y algunas sopas que se habían salvado de la lluvia de algodón, poca comida y aparte de las armas que tenían en la mano, tan solo un par de cuchillos naranja. Alexander, que tenía un hacha en la mano, agradece el habérsela llevado consigo, sino habría ido a parar al fondo del lago y quizá solo la magia de los señores vigilantes la hubiesen podido hacer flotar.

–Todavía puedo pescar –se ofrece Mikah–: Dahlia, entre tú y yo podemos cocinar.

–Paso de roles de género de ese estilo –la seria espadachina cruza los brazos en su voluminoso busto–: además hasta el agua se me quema, a mí déjenme las guardias, si quieren.

–Tampoco sé cocinar, pero si hace frío puedo cortar leña, o algo así –dice Alexander.

–Yo sé hacer fideos instantáneos –dice Connor–: podemos comer fideos con pescado todos los días hasta que esto acabe. Solo tenemos que conseguirnos los fideos.

–Patrocinadores no nos van a faltar –Opina Dahlia–: todavía somos bastante queridos.

–Sí, y cuando nos pongamos en acción, más todavía –añade Mikah.

Alexander, bruto como es, solo sonríe y asiente. Connor Edgeworth, que se había sentido hundido y deprimido tras la muerte de Clarissa, siente que un peso enorme se le va de los hombros, vuela y se desvanece. Sí, habían muerto dos de los suyos. Sí, también tuvo un traidor en sus filas. Pero el resto de su alianza aún está ahí, y él puede llevarlos a buen puerto, espera, además andan sobrados de ropa, tanto de abrigo como para soportar el calor.

Un paracaídas desciende del cielo, como primer regalo de los juegos anuales del hambre. Se detiene junto a Connor, así que supone que es suyo. Lo despliega, y tres paquetes grandes de fideos le caen en las manos abiertas.

Los profesionales aplauden.

* * *

En la mochila no hay gran cosa, piensa Sunny, registrándola a cabalidad. Tres paquetes grandes de galletas saladas, dos latas de atún abre-fácil, alcohol para desinfectar heridas y tiritas, todo esto dentro de un pequeño cazo de metal, con un cucharón. También un paquetito de sal y un lápiz con un par de hojas en blanco. Lamenta no contar con algún arma, aunque las probabilidades de que hubiese una dentro de la mochila eran escasas, eso siempre lo supo. Ahora, además de eso, también lleva la bufanda en la mochila, y la chaqueta colgada de la correa. Muere de calor, y no puede perder más agua sudando. Ya bastante estúpidamente la había desperdiciado con las lágrimas de un rato atrás.

Echa a andar, no tiene ganas de quedarse en un mismo lugar, en parte porque aquel no es seguro. Está rodeada de árboles, cierto, pero quizá se halle demasiado cerca de los profesionales, con quienes no tiene ninguna gana de encontrarse. Solo había hablado con tres de ellos, una de las cuales había sido por una discusión bastante tonta en que Sunny terminó haciéndola morder el polvo, y si la alta y espigada chica del 1 se la encuentra, cree que se lo recordaría. Lo sabe porque Sunny lo habría hecho felizmente en su lugar.

Camina alrededor de una hora, con el mero sonido de sus pasos de compañero, cuando por fin encuentra una depresión en el terreno y se sienta a descansar. Cree que se ha alejado lo suficiente de la cornucopia y por ende de sus enemigos más poderosos, pero no dejan de existir otros peligros, como mutaciones, otros tributos, sus propios pensamientos… camina para alejarse de ellos aunque la persiguen. Todavía piensa en el chico del distrito 11, más porque siente el arco contra su cuerpo. Mientras tuviera ese arco, allí siempre estaría, como el hueco molesto que queda cuando le falta a una un diente.

A propósito ¿Qué hacer con el arco?

Cuando se tropezó con Jimmy Ender, creyó que le sería útil, es más ni siquiera puede decir, a estas alturas, que haya creído. Solo lo sintió, una ansia imperiosa de tenerlo, la seguridad instintiva de que le sería de ayuda, a tal punto de que hizo algo muy cruel para conseguirlo. Y ahora que lo tiene y que han pasado horas, lo único que se le ocurre hacer con el arco es una boleadora para lanzar piedras, o incluso entrenar su tiro con el propio arco, que es partir desde cero porque no sabe lanzar…

Suspira, frustrada, agachándose y buscando piedras con la mirada. Deben ser redondas, planas y compactas, eso lo aprendió bastante bien en su casa, para impactar con fuerza en los cráneos de animales… no, de animales no esta vez, aunque debería ser. No tendría que verse obligada a siquiera pensar en lanzar piedras contra chicos de su edad, jovencitos que, como ella, no habían hecho nada malo.

"¿Segura que no has hecho nada malo, Sunny? –Pregunta su voz átona e inexpresiva–: Porque a mí me parece que pisar los dedos de un pobre chico moribundo bien podría ser catalogado como terrible".

Sunny, enojada, toma una rama del suelo y la aprieta entre sus manos, la cual se rompe, provocando un crujido que le trae recuerdos desagradables pero necesarios. Se sienta para despedazarla, quitarle la corteza y dejarla desnuda.

"Tse… no seas dramática –contesta Thomas Rocheford, mientras sus dedos se entretienen descascarando la rama–: A mí me parece que solo hiciste lo que fuese para sobrevivir, nada más. Ni siquiera le mataste tú. Deja de refocilarte en tu desgracia".

"No estoy refocilándome en nada, para tu información", se responde, enojada y avergonzada, terminando con esa rama y comenzando otra.

"Esa contestación no es digna de ti. Domínate".

Aquella última reprimenda la deja sin palabras mentales, porque es cierto, se halla demasiado alterada como para discutir, especialmente cuando Thomas, o en todo caso el de su cabeza, tiene razón. Decide relajarse terminando de quitarle las ramitas y cortezas a las ramas que hay tiradas en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y la mochila y el arco al lado. Le gustan las tareas mecánicas, no tanto como otras cosas pero la distraen. Perder contra el Thomas de su cabeza es casi tan humillante como hacerlo contra el real, pero al menos esa actividad le hace mantenerse en blanco. Su respiración, agitada por la caminata y los malos tragos, se relaja, sus manos trabajan solas y huelen a bosque y a soledad, tal y como le gusta sentirse. Solo le falta un libro al lado, con el que se distraería en cuanto termine con la labor, para sentirse como en el distrito 10.

Cuando termina con la tercera o quizá cuarta rama, está a punto de tirarla y comenzar con otra pero algo la detiene de golpe, al mirarla en su mano. La rama es recta, aunque con una bifurcación en el centro, extendiéndose en una suerte de dos brazos hacia arriba, en la clásica forma de V.

La mira detenidamente por un par de segundos, sopesándola en la mano. Le gusta la forma, es liviana, es esbelta pero gruesa y es resistente.

Posteriormente, mira el arco, con el que pensaba hacer una boleadora o darle cualquier otro uso, el que fuese excepto que alguien (Alabaster Faraday, por ejemplo; pero podría haber sido cualquier otro) le dispare empleándolo. Sabe qué hacer, es una iluminación, algo que llega de golpe al mirar la goma del arco y la rama en su mano.

"¡Ja! He ganado", le dice al Thomas de su cabeza, con sonrisa burlona y triunfante. Él nada contesta, odia perder tanto como ella. Sunny no sabe que esa sonrisa está en su rostro real, el que se transmite para las cámaras, pero es así. La chica pequeña y de pelo oscuro, mirando el arco y la rama, sonríe como si ella sola supiese el mejor chiste del universo y el resto fuesen pobres e indignos seres. Gaspar Andryushin está odiando esa sonrisa y Lev Abercowney, desde la sala de los mentores, se devana los sesos intentando comprenderla.

Aprieta los labios, pensando que tiene que hacer algo que le resulta difícil. Mira hacia todas partes, intentando postergar el momento, pero sabe que no podrá y que es lo que tiene que hacer. Se pone en pie, pone el arco en parte en el suelo, sujetándolo con una mano, y tomando aire lo pisa con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido que hace, ay, ese ruido le recuerda a ciertos dedos pisoteados, a cierto olor a sangre, a cierto cuerpo gimiente bajo el suyo. Sunny Tyson aprieta aún más los labios en una fina línea, se nota pálida pero decidida, y el arco está roto, la cuerda solo tiene dos trozos de madera unidas a ella que la chica no puede sacar. El resto se halla inservible en el suelo.

Toma la cuerda entre sus manos y la tensa, es agradable, ligera y sobre todo útil, muy útil. Cree que podrá hacerlo, y sabe que sí. Ahora viene lo que necesita más concentración, aunque la parte más difícil, romper aquello que le costó tanto obtener, ya está superada. Se vuelve a sentar en el suelo, ya no piensa –de hecho, en eso piensa poco– en la gente que la está viendo desde sus casas, y apenas piensa en Thomas o Sammy. Solo medita sobre lo que tiene en mente, ya ni le tiemblan las manos siquiera.

Se fija en uno de los brazos de su rama V y en uno de los extremos de la cuerda. Rememora aquellas dos tardes, mientras Robert era vapuleado salvajemente por Lev, cómo Sabrina le había dado un libro sobre nudos y cómo le ayudó a recordar los más importantes con cancioncitas. A ella, Sabrina, le gustaba mucho oírla cantar, por muy ridículas que fuesen las canciones, decía que tenía una voz preciosa. Sunny sabe que la tiene, entre sus no demasiadas virtudes aquella es una. Sabe cuál es el nudo que necesita y la estrategia mnemotécnica para recordarlo. Toma la cuerda desde un poco más arriba del extremo y mientras trabaja, canturrea suavemente:

–El conejito entra en la madriguera,, salta, da un giro, vuelve a entrar en la madriguera y… ¡tira!

Aquello lo lleva a cabo dos veces, una por cada brazo, y el resultado es la cuerda unida a la rama por sus dos extremos, con el resto colgando hacia el espacio de la bifurcación de su rama. La sostiene frente a sí con el brazo izquierdo desde la parte de abajo, mirándola. Es lo que puede hacer, ni ideal ni demasiado perfecta, pero útil, piensa.

Solo le queda probarla, buscar un proyectil bueno y ver si su honda recién fabricada funciona.

Mira hacia abajo, los restos del arco destrozado se van a quedar allí, al parecer. Y descubre que ya no está pensando en el chico del distrito 11, ni en sus dedos bajo el zapato. ¿qué era lo que había dicho? Que mientras llevara el arco…

Se ríe, es una risa flojita, pero alegre, pasándose las manos por la cara. Bueno, ya no lleva el arco, ¿verdad?

* * *

Alabaster se sube la cremallera del pantalón con una ligera incomodidad. Espera, por el bien de las gentes, que no muestren o bien censuren las escenas donde enseña su virilidad para hacer sus necesidades, porque le parece un poco humillante que sus próximos gobernados, desde el primero al último, tenga acceso a su intimidad rampante. Además, su trasero es demasiado pálido, si algo tuviese que criticarse a sí mismo sería aquello.

Anochece ya. Menos mal tiene alcohol gel en la mochila, aprovecha de usarlo en sus manos recién sucias, pero un poco, tiene que durarle los días que esté en la arena si no tiene agua cerca. Está el lago al oeste, por supuesto, pero está demasiado cerca de los profesionales y todavía no puede acercarse si no tiene ni a su cómplice ni un plan de acción, así que tendrá que valerle con aquel sucedáneo, aunque sea por aquel día. A la mañana siguiente piensa moverse hacia el sur, sabe que es más frío y que seguramente tendrá que conseguir ropa, pero siempre lo puede hacer asesinando a alguien o pidiéndole a los patrocinadores, lo que sea más rápido.

Preferiría no matar todavía, sinceramente, pero…

Se la ha pasado el día entero en sus matorrales, bien oculto, haciendo inventario de sus provisiones y pensando en sus cosas. ha sido agradable, dentro de lo que cabe, la arena parece casi como un paseo por el campo. Sabe que el primer día es tranquilo porque la gente todavía está digiriendo a los muertos, y los tributos, sin excepción, se están lamiendo las heridas. Alabaster no tiene nada que lamer, en el peor de los casos estaría solo todos los juegos y ni siquiera es tan malo eso. Pero los profesionales… chasquea la lengua. Ellos perdieron mucho.

Y perderían más. Lo perderían todo.

Bosteza, reclinándose más en esa rama baja que le acaricia la espalda

(Alabaster Faraday)

¿Estaría viva? No es que le importe demasiado, claro, es mera curiosidad. Bien podría haber muerto, piensa el joven, mirando su reloj. Apenas las 9.00 pm…. Serán unos días tan largos… ya, en serio, tsk. Si estaba muerta, al menos que la hubiese matado alguien como Clarissa, no una persona como Mikah. Después de todo la chica tuvo la gentileza de

(Alabaster Faraday)

Escribirle cuando él no quería hablar. Eso fue un detalle. Merece morir rápido. Bueno, no, en realidad merece vivir feliz, tranquila, rodeada de hijos o de libros, de comida y de lo que más le apeteciera, qué sabe él, pero en aquel mundo gobernado por imbéciles eso es imposible. Lástima que la pobre chica haya tenido otra cosa, pero él, Alabaster, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que no más chicas como ella pasen por eso.

* * *

Las primeras notas del himno despiertan a Sunny Tyson del letargo en que se había sumido, acurrucada contra unas raíces en el bosquecillo que no había querido abandonar. Se despereza rápidamente, alerta, tomando su honda con una mano y palpando sus bolsillos, donde tres piedras perfectas que estuvo toda la tarde buscando yacen. Guarda otras en la mochila, las mejores de aquella jornada completa de búsqueda.

Recuerda que hasta la edición 12 no se proyectaban los rostros en el cielo, sino que había charlajos mensajeros que, con la voz del presentador de entonces, le comunicaba a la arena entera quiénes eran los caídos, con panfletos en el pico, pero quitaron el sistema por ser decidor de la localización de los tributos. Sunny lo prefiere así aunque el otro sistema sea más romántico, por suerte tiene dónde anotar quiénes han muerto. rápidamente, saca una hoja de papel y su lápiz, y aguarda.

No debería estar asustada por lo que verá, a fin de cuentas son todos enemigos, sin embargo el corazón le late con fuerza cuando el cuerno de la abundancia, Panem perdurará sobre todas las cosas, resuena. ¿Qué será de Robert y Lanna? ¿Y de Alabaster Faraday o el chico que vomitó en las sesiones de entrenamiento? Aquellas preguntas rondan su mente, no está segura de nada, solo conoce con certeza una muerte, el chico del distrito 11. Cayeron diez tributos, por fuerza alguien que conoce, quizá el larguirucho con expresión inteligente del 3 o el chico del 5, quizá Lanna, perdida, sin saber adónde correr, sola… las manos le sudan, solo el hecho de tener que anotar le impide abrazarse a sí misma. Le importa poco cuánto se diga que es estúpida por preocuparse de eso. lo hace.

El himno termina y el primer rostro en el cielo es el oscuro, sonriente y bello de la chica del distrito 1, Clarissa Carmichael. Sunny suelta un grito ahogado de sorpresa, mirándola fijamente. Así, proyectada en el cielo con esa sonrisa, parece tan capaz… una de las más capaces de la edición, había dicho Hefestus Fein el día anterior, hace tanto por lo que a ella respecta… quizá por empatía debería sentir tristeza por Clarissa, no obstante experimenta culpa cuando lo que le invade es una sensación de extremo alivio, por su desliz de la fiesta de la paz estuvo temiendo a esa profesional hasta ahora. Suspira quedamente, anotando.

"1º día:

F1 CC"

Alabaster Faraday y ambos profesionales del distrito 2 viven todavía, porque la próxima tributo en aparecer en el cielo es Carole Hanlon del distrito 3, con su semblante reservado y tímido. Sunny recuerda que en el desfile estuvo vestida de muñeca mecánica y que trabajó en una empresa probando aplicaciones, lo anotó cuando vio sus entrevistas. "f3 CH" anota, concentrada, aunque lo sienta por ella. Ryan Connolly le causa menos impacto que Clarissa Carmichael, si puede morir un profesional ¿Por qué no dos? Y pese a que el alivio no es tan grande, igualmente se siente un poco mejor al saber que no está compitiendo con él ya, mal que le pese.

"Vas a tener que aprender a convivir con ese alivio y dejar de echarte para abajo cuando aparezca", le dice Thomas. Sunny quiere debatir, pero entonces aparece Lisa Thunder, y se deprime por Robert. Era su aliada, después de todo. Seguramente está destrozado ahora o rabiando, buscando venganza contra quien la haya matado. Si sigue vivo, claro.

Las muertes del niño pequeño del distrito 8 y la chica soñadora de los ojos lindos del 9, le quitan cualquier asomo de alivio y provocan que la mano le tiemble al anotar sus nombres. Entonces piensa en Sammy con mucha fuerza, en lo que pasaría si la pobre saliese cosechada con doce años, y tiene que dejar de pensarlo porque es horrible. El rostro de Emily Felton, que sonríe con beatitud desde arriba, desaparece para dejar paso a otro. Y el mundo se le cae a los pies.

Allí está, con su semblante feroz, el pelo castaño revuelto y los ojos azules brillando de furia, dispuesto a soltarlo todo por la boca y por los puños. Robert Halloway de diecisiete años, distrito 10. Su compañero.

No sabe si hubiese sido mejor sentir el alivio de que esté muerto, que pereciera el primer día y que ninguno haya tenido que encontrarse. Quizá sí, porque la pena negra que la invade la desestructura, dejándola sin poder anotar nada y solo mirando al cielo. Tenía una niña, piensa, la nariz se le congestiona y los ojos le pican con lágrimas. Rosana se llamaba la niña. Se llama. Ella no ha muerto, él sí. Él sí. Él sí.

Se abraza a sí misma, sin poder contener las lágrimas, recordando al chico en el tren, sujetando la gorrita rosa de bebé, al chico que le había dicho que "habría sido cojonudo conocerte antes de los juegos del hambre", incluso al que le había dicho que era una arribista y que los miraba por encima del hombro. No era así, pero él ya nunca podrá saberlo porque está muerto, asesinado por un tributo, maldito fuese él… no, maldito fuese el Capitolio. Porque Sunny sabe, está convencida, de que si se encontraban en la final ella también le habría matado. Es lo que les obligan a hacer, piensa. Apenas ve el rostro de Serenity Ross y de James Ender en el cielo, y es una suerte, porque su acto cada vez le pesa menos. A Karen Tuk, bonita, rubia e inocente, sí la ve con claridad, tiene un broche azul en el cabello y sus mejillas rojas están arrugadas por la sonrisa.

Después de que el escudo de panem aparezca una vez más, el cielo se va a negro. El chico del distrito 12, el que tiene problemas en el pecho, está vivo, al igual que Lanna, ambos relativamente impedidos pudieron salvarse mientras que Karen Tuk, sana, y Robert, fuerte como un toro, han muerto. Sunny se seca las lágrimas y escribe "f11, SR. M11, J"J" E. f12, KT". Había dejado un espacio, sin poder escribir las palabras, la mano todavía le tiembla.

Suspira, observando a su alrededor.

"Está muerto, que lo escribas o no no hará nada para cambiarlo", se dice, seca y severa. Tiene razón, claro. Así que, en el espacio que había dejado en blanco, con la mano temblando menos, escribe: "m10 RH".

Mira el papel, con las bajas del primer día, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Han muerto diez personas… quedan catorce. catorce. trece más para volver a casa, piensa con desesperación. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le da ánimos en lugar de deprimirla.

Pareciera como si a una parte de sí, le importara poco que trece más tuviesen que morir.

* * *

Hay papas fritas en el plato, y él las toma con una servilleta porque odia tener las manos perdidas de grasa, detesta estar sucio en realidad. Está sentado en su sofá, viendo los juegos del hambre, como desde que volvió de trabajar en el campo, solo un par de horas ya que primero fue a la plaza, a presenciar el "océano de sangre", como han bautizado a esa cruenta carnicería. De manera que terminó de trabajar, se dio un baño rápido y desde entonces está allí en el sillón, frente a la televisión, mirando tanto los resúmenes como las emisiones en directo.

Es tarde, sí, pero no se puede ir a dormir todavía. Por la televisión muestran a la alianza profesional, triste por sus bajas pero feliz por las demás, contándose entre ellos a quién asesinó cada uno, lo que hace que, entre papa y papa engullida, el joven rubio suelte palabras grandilocuentes de desprecio supremo. Collie Rush y Marcus Armitage, se asoman de la cueva que habían usado como refugio, y están abrazados, temblando de frío, mirando los rostros en el cielo. La nieve cae sobre el pelo de ellos, haciendo más notorio el cambio en la chica que en él. Cuando Ryan Connolly aparece, Collie baja la mirada y tiembla un poco, lo que consigue que el joven albino la estreche contra sí para algo que no es conservar el calor.

Zachary Bayer, solo en el bosque, lanza leves gemidos cuando ve a alguien en el cielo, pero está bastante ocupado afilando una piedra, y no se detiene ni cuando aparece su compañera, aunque el mentón le tiembla un poco. Milaryon Lestrange, en el desierto, caminando sobre rocas, tiene los labios agrietados por la sed, y si bien su paso es un poco vacilante, sigue avanzando, buscando quién sabe qué. Sonríe al ver el rostro en el cielo de Emily, saludando con la mano, pero cuando ve a Robert Halloway da una patada a una roca y maldice de forma bastante chabacana. Miles Near y Lanna Peters hablan sobre todos los rostros excepto el último, que Miles no le describe a la chica ciega y ella tampoco pregunta, porque ya lo conocen de sobra. Nayerly Reyne y Alan Blake, en el desierto y a un par de rocas de distancia, están mirando al cielo, ella solo suspira y él da un puñetazo a una roca al ver a Lisa. "Si ya le decía yo que iba a tener problemah", dice, aunque parece triste.

Alabaster Faraday, el que lanzó vendas, armas y otros productos de los profesionales al lago, se había asomado para mirar los rostros, echándoles una ojeada desinteresada, luego entró a su refugio sin la sonrisa que había fingido para las entrevistas. Y luego está Sunny…

Sabe que le dolería, claro, pero es muy incómodo verla llorar. Ella, que siempre le había parecido tan imperturbable. Su primer impulso es juzgarla, claro, pensar pero qué incompetencia y qué estupidez y qué falta de sensatez y qué drama y qué etcétera, pero entonces piensa en los juegos, en el daño que hacen a todas las personas sin excepción, y si son capaces de sacarle lágrimas a alguien como ella, de ordinario tan fuerte, ¿cuan terribles han de ser para las personas normales? Había sentido hacia ellos un pálido odio en comparación. Hagan llorar a todas las inmundas e ignorantes amebas de Panem, pero Sunny… el solo sentir que el Capitolio les obliga a matarse es una situación límite, más para ella que, a no ser por la mano de hierro de su madre, odia que la lleven de la correa.

Ella se limpia las lágrimas, se acurruca e intenta dormir, pero Thomas sabe que no podrá ni aunque la hayan dejado de enfocar. En fin, había ganado bastante cuota de pantalla al romper el arco, fabricar una honda así sin más y comenzar a tirarle a los árboles, con una puntería bastante aceptable. Más pantalla que cualquier chica del distrito 10 promedio, lo cual le alegra. Es la única que queda, por suerte. Él sí siente alivio ante la muerte de Robert Halloway, pues el distrito podrá invertir en enviar regalos solo a ella. además, él se lo había buscado por estúpido, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de los juegos. Debería aprender a fingir, como hace él.

Y Thomas que había pensado en reunir los fondos y aportar de lo suyo con el fin de enviarle una honda porque en la cornucopia no habían…

Se mete las últimas papas en la boca, masticándolas deleitado. Esta chica suya les ahorró dinero a todos con su inventiva.

Es de lo que no hay, simple y sencillamente. A sus características inusuales obedece su extremo afecto.

Está triste, sí, pero lo va a superar, él lo sabe, espera que así sea. No negará que fue un poco desconcertante verla pisar sin piedad a ese chico moribundo, pero él fue tan idiota que merecía una muerte peor por el solo crimen de ser imbécil en los juegos del hambre.

Ella no lo fue, ni lo es ahora. Sigue trepando la colina y diez han caído.

* * *

Nota:

Capítulo sin muertes, no se acostumbren ajaja.

Este es un aviso importante, mañana me voy al campo y no alcanzaré a tener listo el 19º capítulo, aunque tengo ganas. Una semana estaré fuera, no creo que pueda actualizar. No se asusten, no es porque abandoné la historia, ajajaj. Pero escribiré allá así que seguro vuelva con capi nuevo :D

¡Gracias por las quinientas vistas! ¡Me emociona mucho!

Abrazos, reyes y reinas.


	19. La bolsa o la vida

Capítulo 19. La bolsa o la vida.

* * *

Alabaster Faraday va caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque, y Sunny Tyson le va a la zaga. Él lleva el florete en la mano y tiene los ojos fijos en el frente, mientras ella, pasándose la lengua intermitentemente por los labios resecos, no hace ruido al caminar. Lo vigila, lo observa y lo sigue. Así lleva una media hora, esperando el momento indicado para actuar.

–Insisto que no tengo idea de qué pretende –Lev tiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla, mirando a su chica. Tiene el corazón en la boca y las bolas a la altura de la garganta.

–Bueno, tiene sed –Gaspar se encoge de hombros–: o bien lo matará para conseguir sus cosas o bien le ofrecerá un trato. La bolsa o la vida, ¿Has escuchado ese término?

–No, pero sé a qué te refieres –Lev se retuerce los rizos negros. Desde que enfocan a Sunny discontinuamente persiguiendo a Alabaster Faraday, no ha dejado su cabello tranquilo–: ¿Pero por qué demonios no va al lago o al hielo?

Gaspar Andryushin se encoge de hombros, sonriendo radiantemente.

–Para eso también tengo un par de respuestas –dice, burlón–: o bien teme demasiado a los profesionales como para pensar en acercarse a ese lago… o bien quiere morir.

–Yo tengo una tercera respuesta –Christian Stark, con su expresión dulce e infantil, se sienta junto a Lev y le propina un suave beso en los labios–: quiere patrocinios y por eso se la juega, haciendo algo tan peligroso.

Lev recibe a su novio con una sonrisa. No lo había visto venir, concentrado como está en ver a Sunny mostrando sus estrategias de sigilo. Si apenas hace ruido la condená, piensa. Christian vuelve a sonreír, aunque tenga la cara hecha un guiñapo. Eso le sucedió porque el día anterior, Pyra Summerplatte le había dado la paliza de su vida en la sala de los mentores, lanzándosele encima enloquecida porque Alabaster había asesinado a Clarissa, su alumna. Entre Lev y Kevin Day, del distrito 7, tuvieron que separarla de él, pero no antes de que le arañase la cara, le mordiese el cuello y le dejase el labio partido.

–Sunny no es tan… –intenta explicarse, aunque no sabe qué decir. ¿Tonta? ¿Superficial? ¿Jugada? No lo sabe.

–Yo a esa pequeña desgraciada la creo capaz de todo –Gaspar se pone en pie–: va a empezar la sesión de arrumacos que atentan contra mi sensibilidad. Me marcho.

–No te vayas a ganar un puñetazo, Andryushin –Christian habla en tono suave y divertido–: pero adiós, adiós. Solo incordias.

Gaspar dedica una reverencia burlona y se va un par de asientos más allá, pero sigue mirando la televisión. Esta vez enfocan a la alianza profesional, bastante cerca de nayerly Reyne, que se halla en el desierto escondida entre rocas, con el rostro quemado y más sedienta que Sunny. Allí habría sangre, más que seguro.

–Yo creo que tu tributo… va a matar al mío –Lev aprieta la mano de Christian, convulsivamente–: así es el juego, pero sobre todo él es cruel y desalmado.

–Y tanto que sí –Christian ya no tiene su sonrisa infantil y burlona–: Mierda, Lev… Lo siento. Te prometo que no conozco de nada a Alabaster Faraday. No me vi venir la traición de la alianza y no sé qué vaya a hacer con la chica.

Alguna vez, Lev Abercowney confió en los jóvenes que tenía a su cargo, creía en ellos, en que podían ganar. Todavía es capaz de hacerlo, pero no comprende a Sunny Tyson, no sabe en qué está pensando, no puede predecirla y por ello, desconfía. De ella, de sus habilidades y de las cosas tan raras que hace. Esta es la más rara y peligrosa de todas, y cree que no la va a contar. Maldita sea… verá a otro de sus chicos morir, sin hacer nada. Sabrina ni siquiera está con él, había viajado al distrito 10 para entregar el cadáver de Robert Halloway a su familia, pero al menos tiene a Christian.

Le gustaría tanto que su alumno no fuese el próximo asesino de su chica… lo abraza, sin pensar en eso. está temblando, de desesperanza y miedo.

* * *

Se había despertado cuando aún era noche cerrada, con los labios secos y la garganta en carne viva, y en un inicio no sabía qué le sacó de su inquieto sueño, pero analizando su derredor, silencioso a no ser por los pájaros nocturnos, se percató de que no había peligro cerca, al menos uno con algún arma. Ni siquiera tenía frío, se había tapado la cabeza y las orejas con el gorro y la cara con la bufanda, empleando la mochila de almohada. Era bastante cómodo, de no ser por la sed.

Sed…

Sunny recorrió mucho bosque en esa tarde, buscando piedras, un camino o simplemente moviéndose para no pensar. Se cansó poco, caminaba grandes distancias en su distrito y siempre era bueno estar moviéndose, minimizaba las posibilidades de ser encontrada. En sus pesquisas, no halló ni una gota de agua. ¡En un bosque! Si lo pensaba tenía poco sentido, la cabeza le explotaba de solo imaginar un bosque sin agua, en sus novelas siempre había un arroyo o un riachuelo y en el distrito 10 también. Pero no en los juegos del hambre. Si los vigilantes querían, podían hacer un bosque sin agua o un resplandor ígneo y otro blanco a un par de kilómetros separados por un camino.

Intentó volver a dormirse y lo consiguió, estaba demasiado oscuro para hacer nada respecto a la sed que la invadía. Fue una noche accidentada, quizá la más accidentada de su vida, con sobresaltos y terror a la oscuridad, algo que no había tenido ni de niña, pero por suerte pasó, y el sol comenzó a asomar lentamente por el cielo. Ella agradeció aquello, tenía miedo de lo que ocultaba esa noche, y aunque hubiese podido descansar un poco la sed todavía la atormentaba ligeramente.

–Señor sol, sol, dame tu calor, brilla sobre mí –entonó, incorporándose. Le dolía un poco la espalda por haberla apoyado sobre el suelo nudoso, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar–: te suplicamos que salgas ya, para admirarte y poder jugar…

Era una canción infantil, que cantaban los niños en el colegio. Quizá la hubiese inventado el Capitolio, la chica no sabía, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mientras el sol asomaba por el cielo. El sol asoma por el cielo y Sunny Tyson se la tiene que jugar para conseguir agua, así se llamaría el capítulo de hoy, pensó. Sonrió burlonamente, aunque tenía los labios tirantes. Llevaba aproximadamente diecinueve horas sin beber.

En el bosque no había agua. Lo sabía porque lo recorrió mucho, y porque meditándolo, era lo más lógico. El agua se hallaba en el lago, claro, cerca de los profesionales , o allá en lontananza, en los extremos. No perderá más tiempo recorriendo aquel hermoso bosque, necesitaba encontrar agua antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y sus funciones se vieran disminuidas. Leyó un libro sobre los síntomas de la deshidratación, aún tardará un par de horas, casi dieciocho más por lo que creía, pero no se la jugará. Antes de eso tenía que estar hidratada o perdería.

Antes de irse, sacó un par de galletas de su mochila, cuatro exactamente, y las comió rápido. No las disfrutó, se sentían un poco espesas y le costó tragarlas, pero era indispensable comer algo. Aún le quedaba un poco de la primera lata de atún, pero la guardará para más tarde. Lo bueno de tener ciertas privaciones económicas era que estaba más acostumbrada que otros a pasar hambre, no le molestaba excesivamente el comer poco.

Aún así, pensaba cazar. Un pájaro quizá, desplumarlo y comerlo. No parecía haber otros animales en el bosque, ni tan siquiera conejos, era una pena porque los conejos estaban ricos.

Su buen sentido de la orientación le resultó ventajoso esta vez, pues encontró pronto la salida del bosque, sin necesidad de subir a un árbol para buscarla. El camino real, con su césped lleno de rocío, se le antojaba un poco peligroso, pero lo bueno era que al menos tenía un poco de agua. Se inclinó, pasó la mano por la hierba y posteriormente la lamió, estaba mojada y fue refrescante. Lo hizo un poco más hasta descubrir que no quedaría ni saciada ni satisfecha, además estaba quedando mal.

Se quedó allí, en el borde del camino, pensando. Tenía la opción de ir al lago, claro. Seguro esa agua era bebestible y hasta tenía un sabor delicioso. Habría salivado de imaginarlo pero saliva no es que tuviera mucha, a estas alturas.

Pero el lago estaba descartado. Muchos profesionales, pensó. No podría hacerle frente ni a uno de ellos solo, o tal vez sí, si estaba lejos y podía lanzarle una piedra por la espalda, pero a cinco ni pensarlo. Lo único que resultaba un consuelo para ella era que Alabaster Faraday se había quedado sin el arco, su arma predilecta. Sonrió burlonamente, él la había perdido para que ella pudiese ganar la suya. Gracias, chico del 11. Gracias, Jimmy Ender.

Así que el lago estaba descartado… ¿y entonces? ¿Debía ir a los extremos por fin? Supuso que sí, y echó a caminar sin dudarlo, mirando a su alrededor para detectar cualquier posible amenaza, con el resto de sentidos también alerta. No debía perder el tiempo, por la posición del sol debían ser aproximadamente las 8.00 de la mañana tal vez, aunque ese sol bien podía ser falso y en el Capitolio estar a noche cerrada, qué sabía.

"Céntrate en lo que puedes solucionar e ignora lo demás –se dijo, tensa–: tienes sed, tienes que buscar agua y para ti son las 8.00 a.m, eso y nada más."

Claro que tenía razón, no iba a debatir en eso. era verdad. Caminó un poco hacia el sur, al borde del camino y bajo la ssombra de los árboles para no ser detectada, pero ella detectó algo primero. Unos pasos, nada sigilosos, sobre el césped. Se quedó inmediatamente quieta, mordiéndose el labio inferior y reduciendo al mínimo el sonido de su respiración. Ojalá el corazón le fuese igual de lento, pero no era así. La amenaza hizo que se le disparara, y, queriéndolo o no, bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad.

Solo un par de minutos tuvo que esperar en su escondite para ver la amenaza. Alto, flaco, rubio y amenazador, Alabaster Faraday caminaba a paso vivo por el camino real, parecía no tener miedo. Sunny sintió un temor visceral acometiéndola, que casi la mareó. Intentando rehuir a la alianza profesional, habían sido ellos quienes le encontraron primero. A eso se le llamaba tener mala suerte, pensó con frustración.

Aguardó a que pasaran de largo, pero al parecer iba él solo, quizá de avanzadilla, porque no se veía nadie más. Sunny afirmaba que el resto estaría solo un poco más atrás, así acostumbraban a ir los profesionales, en manada… no, en jauría, pensó con desprecio. Pero Alabaster Faraday ya había pasado su escondite, y nadie lo seguía. Sunny, atenta, observó otra cosa más. El chico llevaba tres mochilas enormes consigo, una espada más colgada de una de ellas y estaba totalmente solo.

¿Quizá había ido algo mal con la alianza profesional? Ella no había oído ningún cañonazo, estaba segura de haberlo advertido si hubiese pasado. No, pensó, lo más probable era que Alabaster Faraday se hubiese aburrido rápido de sus antiguos aliados, acostumbrado como parecía estar a la soledad, y se hubiese escapado de ellos por la noche, mientras dormían. Parecía una buena hipótesis, sustentada por la cantidad de mochilas que guardaba. Seguramente en una de esas debía haber agua…

Fue entonces que, ignorando su miedo, que de todos modos había remitido al ser una sola su amenaza y no cinco, que decide seguirlo, valorando mientras tanto los pro y los contra. Podía amedrentarlo fácil, él no contaba con armas a distancia y el factor sorpresa era determinante. Por otro lado, Alabaster Faraday era un asesino a sangre fría, Sunny recordaba bien la puerta de la sala de las sesiones privadas, y su pelo platinado manchado de sangre.

Un asesino. Ha perdido su dignidad porque ni siquiera puede alegar que fue para preservar su vida.

Un asesino merece que le roben, pensó Sunny Tyson con frialdad. Su madre, Wendy Dean, decía que robar era indigno, por muy necesitada que se esté o muy pobre que se sea, uno no puede estar robando. Pero aquí es distinto, pensó Sunny con rabia. No solo usaría su pequeña ventaja para robar sino que lo haría con alguien a quien temía y despreciaba.

Un 12… disfruta tu 12, asesino. Me quedo con tu agua, pensó, siguiéndole los pasos con sigilo.

Por el camino, iba recogiendo piedritas. Siete tenía cuando llegó el final.

* * *

Hace calor en aquel lugar, sus tres compañeros están dudando encontrar algo después de pasarse la mañana en búsqueda de tributos. Connor lo está creyendo así también, pero su fijación no le dejó en paz durante toda la noche. Después de comer los fideos con pescado junto con su alianza, y posteriormente a haber masticado unas hojas de menta para el aliento, él se encargó de la primera guardia. Mientras el resto dormía, extenuados por las remodelaciones que habían hecho a la cornucopia, Connor Edgeworth pensó en el desierto. No había podido atrapar a ninguno y eso lo frustraba. Lo frustraba tanto que, cuando Dahlia Fey fue a relevarlo, él apenas pudo dormir pensando en ese desierto de los huevos.

Y ahí están, en el desierto todavía, sin encontrar mucho más, con las mochilas en sus espaldas y todo lo que les es querido allí. piensan volver a la cornucopia por puro simbolismo, pues ya no tienen nada importante, pero es un perfecto lugar para acampar. Han decidido que siempre se moverán los cuatro juntos, más bien es Connor quien lo decidió y así se ha hecho.

–Yo volvería a la cornucopia o buscaría por el bosque –Mikah, sudorosa y algo quemada, da una mirada airada a las rocas.

Connor reconoce que tiene todo el sentido del mundo no querer incursionar en aquel desierto, es su mente la que todavía le dice que allí hay algo bueno, o al menos algo a secas. Así que no dice nada, guarda un silencio obstinado y siguen buscando. Buscan por dos horas más hasta que por fin la encuentran.

Al parecer viene huyendo de un muto, porque a lo lejos se puede ver un remolino de arena levantándose, algo que les hace toser. Ella, pelirroja y pequeña, viene corriendo y tosiendo hacia ellos, perseguida por una lagartija de arena del tamaño de una vaca. Connor blasfema ante tan horrible cosa, pero su corazón se alegra al ver a la chica corriendo en su dirección. Eso es, claro, hasta que por fin los ve, e intenta cambiar de rumbo, aterrorizada. Es normal que lo esté.

–Mikah, Alex, encárguense del muto. Dahlia, conmigo –ordena.

Alexander Rheon, supone Connor, no está acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, pero en el momento de oír su voz de mando se presta a obedecer, alzando su hacha y cargando irreflexivamente contra la lagartija, que los ha visto ahora y se dirige hacia ellos. Mikah tiene en bandolera sus tres cuchillos arrojadizos, y además un cuchillo de supervivencia color naranja que fue todo lo que se pudo salvar del saqueo, y lo sigue, decidida. Es un muto grande, peligroso pero estúpido, Connor está convencido de que lo podrán distraer el tiempo suficiente para que Dahlia y él puedan encargarse de la chica antes de ir a ayudarles.

Los capitolinos, piensa, deben estar pegados a sus pantallas, mirando aquella batalla doble. O más bien, una batalla y una cacería.

Dahlia corre más rápido que él, así que es la primera en acercarse a ella. Nayerly Reyne, del distrito 6, se parapeta entre dos rocas enormes que están demasiado juntas, con los ojos dilatados por el miedo, y desde allí le lanza a la profesional una lata de conservas que le llega en el hombro. Connor, mientras corre, casi puede oírla sisear. Por fin, él también llega a su altura. Dahlia, alzando la espada, se ubica en un extremo de las rocas mientras que Connor lo hace en el otro, dejándola encerrada en medio.

–Chica del 6, lamentablemente te tenemos rodeada –dice Connor, mirándola desde allí. ella está acurrucada todavía con una lata de conserva en la mano–: diría que mejor salgas antes que…

La chica le lanza la lata. Intenta que sea en la cara, pero él es muy grande y ella chiquita, por lo cual le llega apenas en el hombro, y sale disparada en su dirección. Los hombros de Connor son de acero, al menos eso dice él, porque es cierto, algo dolió pero es menor, así que no hace gran mella, y se queda prácticamente donde está. La chica, dándose cuenta de que el sujeto no va a moverse, intenta retroceder, pero Connor ya puede meter el brazo y la mitad del cuerpo. Eso hace, y por desgracia solo alcanza un mechón de su cabello rojo, del que tira para sacarla de donde se ha metido porque no puede maniobrar con la espada en un espacio tan pequeño. Nayerly Reyne grita de dolor.

Intenta zafarse, pero Connor la tiene asida con demasiada fuerza, tanto que el pelo, tirante, le lastima los dedos. Mete un poco más el brazo y consigue su hombro, de allí tira para sacarla. Sin embargo, la chica suelta un grito terrible, agónico y desestructurante, que le provoca un poco de claustrofobia en ese espacio tan pequeño, y cuando Connor mira hacia abajo, ve la punta de una espada ensangrentada sobresaliendo de su pecho. Un escupo sanguinolento con tos le llega en la mano, cuando la pelirroja tose por última vez, y suena un cañonazo. Tiene poco espacio para desplomarse, así que solo se ladea, ya inerte. Connor ve entonces a Dahlia Fey, dentro del espacio igual que ella, retirando la espada con esfuerzo. Se muerde el labio, imprimiendo fuerza en el movimiento hacia arriba, y cuando por fin consigue extraerla, suena un ruido asqueroso que rechina. Connor apenas se inmuta, conoce bien ese sonido.

–Gracias por distraerla –le dice, la hoja roja del arma todavía alzada en su dirección–: vamos empatados a dos ahora.

Connor asiente, despidiéndose de Nayerly Reyne con una reverencia. En absoluto fue una buena rival, aunque no es su culpa, ella ni siquiera se había presentado voluntaria, pero merece respeto. Ahora, la competitiva de Dahlia va a su par, aunque sea algo que solo a ella le importa.

Cuando salen de aquel agujero, Dahlia Fey limpia el arma a toda velocidad, aunque Connor sabe que la lavará concienzudamente al llegar al campamento, y corren a ayudar a sus compañeros. Antes le había parecido oír un grito femenino, de Mikah quizá, pero al mirar a lo lejos al lugar se dan cuenta de que sus preocupaciones son vanas, la pelea con el muto también fue breve. Alex, de hecho, lo está cortando a trocitos con el hacha mientras tararea una canción, y Mikah se halla sentada en una roca, mirándolo.

–Connie, tienes sangre en la mano –dice la chica, al saludarlo de nuevo. Él se la limpia en la ropa–: así que la mataron… tardaron poco.

–Gracias –Connor sonríe hacia ambos–: no era una luchadora, así que no nos tardamos nada.

–La maté yo –aclara Dahlia.

Mikah frunce levemente el ceño.

–Yo prefiero… tomarme mi tiempo para esas cosas –opina suavemente, poniéndose en pie–: bueno, vámonos, por favor. tengo mucho calor y hambre.

–Yo también –opina Alexander–: mucha acción por hoy, un tributo y un muto grande. Capaz que en la noche salgamos a cazar, si Connor quiere.

Mira al líder, con una leve sonrisa. Será una bestia bruta, piensa él, pero es leal y en particular parece haberse ganado su respeto, quizá por el tamaño. Y Mikah se ganó su deseo o algo así, porque no para de perseguirla. A ella no parece molestarle, siendo así Connor no tiene nada que opinar.

–De acuerdo, vamos.

En breve, salen del desierto. Unos ojos ambarinos, asustados, los miran desde unas rocas bastante bien ocultas.

–Menos mal que se jueron, sí –Alan Blake tiembla un poco, mirando el cadáver troceado de la lagartija–: y me han dejao comida. Bien.

Se arrastra entre las rocas, hasta lo que será su próximo almuerzo. Está algo quemado también, pero tiene mucho mejor aspecto que la fallecida Nayerly, y desde luego muchas más ganas de vivir.

* * *

Sunny todavía le va siguiendo los pasos, se asombra de que el sujeto ni siquiera se dé cuenta. No ha hecho ruido, es verdad, pero ella está segura de que de haber estado en su lugar hace rato hubiera advertido su presencia.

Tiene una piedra del tamaño justo en la mano derecha, otra metida en el pliegue de la manga, a tal punto de que con solo bajar el brazo esta se deslizaría hasta su mano, y varias más en unos bolsillos de fácil acceso. Sabe que con una pedrada en la frente, con la suficiente distancia y precisión, lo dejaría atontado como poco. Inconsciente como mucho.

Una parte de sí le dice que sería como disparar a Thomas, uno más delgado, algo más alto y más atractivo, pero hace mucho cruzó esa etapa ya, no es oro todo lo que reluce, y desde luego el corazón de Alabaster Faraday está negro y podrido. Analizando su comportamiento anterior en aquella tarde de caminata, llegó a la conclusión de que le habría gustado sentirse como en casa, con alguien de casa con quien compartir teorías y debatir, pero estos son los juegos del hambre, por muy simpático que hubiese sido Robert o lo mucho que se le acercase Lanna. Todas esas relaciones terminaron mal, y aunque se hubieran podido aliar los tres, por ejemplo, habría seguido mal cuando tuviesen que matarse. Algunas veces se sintió sola en el distrito, ignorada por la gente de su edad, que iba a bares por las noches hasta quedar rendidos y rendirse más al trabajar. Únicamente tenía de compañero a Thomas él y su seriedad, pero ahora extraña esa seriedad y esas palabras. ¿Las había buscado en el serio y despectivo Alabaster? Oh, con toda certeza, no buscaba al amor de su vida sino al amigo porque estaba asustada. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron con la sangre en el cabello.

No puede dudar, tiene que dispararle.

Pero ¿y si se recupera más rápido de lo que ella supone? ¿Y si el tiro no es tan certero? ¿Y si él es más rápido y la ensarta? Ensarta, qué palabra más horrible. Ella solo le vio con el arco y era magistral, no sabe cuán bueno es con un florete, pero supongamos que es bueno. Supongamos que es excelente, de hecho. Estaría perdida si se le acerca demasiado.

"Tse… pues no te acerques –le dice Thomas, exasperado de esa manera algo más suave que solo le pertenece a Sunny Tyson–: amenázale, que te lance la mochila. La bolsa o la vida."

Eso suena bien, piensa ella, muy bien. A una distancia de ciento setenta pasos, tal vez, con la honda tensa y me das una mochila con agua o te disparo. Es algo que se ve capaz de hacer, y si no se las da entonces dispara de verdad. Así, además de no exponerse a la cercanía, tampoco se expone a disparar de plano a una persona, algo que no la hace sentir cómoda ni le gusta.

Espera cinco minutos para armarse de valor, con las manos temblándole un poco y la respiración entrecortada de alguien que hará la tarea más importante de su vida. Muy posiblemente, piensa Sunny, lamiéndose los labios resecos y resecándolos más, posiblemente así sea. Tiene miedo, claro, pero también está decidida.

Una ramita cruje cuando da un paso, es un ruido lo suficientemente audible para alertar a alguien y es precisamente lo que quiere. Alabaster Faraday, que es sordo como una tapia en la naturaleza pero que su sordera al parecer no da para tanto, oye el ruido y se detiene, en tensión, escuchando, pero no se gira todavía. Sunny provoca otro ruido más ligero, esta vez al extender el brazo izquierdo a todo lo que le da, tensar la honda con el brazo derecho hacia su cuerpo, y con la piedra en la mano. Alabaster, esta vez, sí se gira, y sus ojos azules se abren desmesurados tras los lentes.

Sunny se siente temblorosa por la adrenalina, pero ambas manos suyas están perturbadoramente firmes.

–… –él no dice nada, muy quieto, aunque su mano alza levemente el florete.

.

–Agua –pide la pequeña chica del distrito 10, con voz ronca. Quizá de no haberla usado, tal vez de sed. Como sea, no se pudo haber deshidratado tan rápido.

Alabaster Faraday siente que el corazón le late apresuradamente. Al principio piensa que es miedo, que esa pequeña niña de la resortera le ha amedrentado, pero pronto reconoce la emoción como entusiasmo. ¡Si justo hoy había pensado en buscarlos a ella o al tipo del 3! Oh, buen destino, cómo sonríe a los justos.

–Tsk –emite él, alzando levemente su florete. Se encoge de hombros, mirándola con desdén.

–¡Que me des tu mochila con el agua o te disparo! –Ella no grita, pero su voz es una exclamación por sí misma, tensa más la honda y parece decidida.

Obviamente que solo lo parece, porque es una de distritos periféricos, ésos nunca han matado y siempre lloran y moquean cuando tienen que hacerlo. Alabaster recuerda al mentor de esa chica, el novio de Christian Stark, cómo sollozaba como un niño después de asesinar al pequeño de su edición. Patético.

–No… no te atreverías –una sonrisa burlona curva sus labios, olvidándosele por completo eso de hacerse el simpático.

–¡No oses desafiarme, Alabaster Faraday!

(Alabaster Faraday) así que es ella, piensa. Lo tenía casi seguro, pero…

Un impacto duro, preciso y certero en la boca del estómago le hace doblarse de dolor, además de haber soltado todo el aire en una suerte de jadeo. Por un par de segundos, solo puede sostenerse el vientre, las lágrimas de asfixia empañan sus ojos y siente la cara colorada. Me estoy ahogando, se dice repetidamente, intentando tomar aire. Por fin lo consigue, y se incorpora solo para ver a la pequeña arpía del 10 con otra piedra ya tensa.

Está sonriendo. Menuda sádica.

–Tsk –Alabaster alza su florete–: te voy a matar.

Por no decir que el estómago le duele a rabiar. Mi pancita, piensa, con un par de recuerdos de infancia que no va a compartir con nadie, mientras viva.

–Para eso tendrás que atraparme –la vaquera sigue sonriendo con burla, tensando la piedra–: te ruego que no me obligues a dispararte en las gónadas.

Parece capaz, piensa Alabaster, su escroto se encoge por la perspectiva. Alguien capaz de disparar así contra otra persona, es capaz de todo. No va a matarla, decide, o no ahora. La necesita.

Deja el florete en el suelo, se descuelga la mochila y se la lanza. En esa mochila hay dos botellas, llenas con agua del lago purificada, junto con vendas y una muda de ropa para entorno caluroso y cerillas.

–Ahí tienes –le dice, despectivamente–: agua para regar tu dignidad.

La chica del 10 solo desvía la mirada un segundo, pero es lo que necesita Alabaster para salir de su ángulo de tiro y es lo que hace, se interna en los árboles y corre, retrocediendo hacia ella. tiene el florete en alto, el paso vivo y sobre todo, varios árboles que le harían difícil apuntar. También rápido, ella se pone de cara a los árboles, en guardia, todavía con la honda en la mano. No huye y eso le gusta, tampoco le tira a lo loco, lo cual está aún mejor. Escondido entre troncos, Alabaster llega a la altura de la chica y sale de la espesura con celeridad. Ella lanza su piedra y él la detiene con la hoja de una manera perfecta. Los horribles capitolinos seguro están aplaudiendo en sus casas, mientras que, allá en el distrito 10, los parientes de esa pequeña morena deben estar rezando por su alma.

Ella está tensando otra piedra. Ay, si quisiera matarla, cuán fácil sería entonces… piensa, chasqueando la lengua. Le gusta que sea valiente y que parezca no rendirse, pero lo tiene casi todo en contra, a no ser que sea una perfecta tiradora.

–… –ella no habla, solo tiene los labios tan tensos como su cuerda.

–No dispares –ordena él.

–No creas que te daré mi vida para que obtengas una fácil victoria –aterrorizada y todo, consigue sonar grandilocuente. Es un gran mérito, piensa Alabaster, que reconoce las cosas buenas de las personas cuando las ve. Solo que no ve cosas buenas a menudo.

–Tsk… –tiene que contener su desprecio–: si quisiese matarte, ya estarías muerta –en realidad es un farol, le teme a esas piedras, pero la chica no tiene por qué saberlo, claro.

–No te creo –No tiene por qué saberlo, pero lo sabe–: porque no tomarías riesgos innecesarios.

–… –sólo la mira, florete en alto.

–… –ella tensa más su honda.

–… –Alabaster baja el florete.

La chica del 10, en cambio, no deja de apuntarle. Qué se le va a hacer, tendrá que hablarle. Odia explicar las cosas, se le hace una tarea pesada e innecesaria, y pensó que con ella no había necesidad, pero algo tendrá que decirle a esa fierecilla asustada.

–Aliémonos –propone, en una sola palabra, con toda la sinceridad de sus ojos azules.

Ella sonríe burlonamente, no deja de apuntarle y tiene la mochila todavía en los pies. Por último, niega con la cabeza.

–Una alianza para mí está descartada, y mucho menos con alguien como tú –expresa, mirándole con algo que, Alabaster cree, nunca antes le habían dirigido. Le cuesta discernir esa expresión en el rostro de otro, pero cuando puede, se queda sorprendido.

Es desdén.

–Tsk… no sabes lo que te pierdes –expresa–: ¿Y por qué conmigo no?

Aquello es importante. Que una piojosa y flaca chica de distrito no le quiera a él, Alabaster Faraday, profesional y mejor calificación de los juegos anuales del hambre, es tan increíble como inconcebible, y le duele en el orgullo. no debería importarle, pero la gente siempre le busca y él se acostumbró a ello, siempre se alegran cuando habla, de continuo es él quien rechaza y no al revés. Esa pequeña chica morena debería estar besándole los pies por la oferta y no escupiéndosela en la cara. Ella ni siquiera responde, intenta buscar la forma de tomar la mochila sin dejar de apuntarle, pero no hay manera.

–Antes –Alabaster tiembla un poco, enfadado–: en la biblioteca del centro de entrenamiento, fuiste tú quien me habló…

Por no mencionar que él le había propinado un "hey". Se siente estúpido.

–te hablé porque… me recordabas a alguien de casa. Pero… no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, ¿ssabes?

¡Que él no llegaba a la suela de los zapatos de alguien! Aquello es tan ridículo que ni siquiera le hace enojar, le causa gracia, de hecho. Más aún porque seguramente es un vaquero palurdo de distrito con olor a estiércol. Se ríe en su cara.

–Chiquilla estúpida, no sabes lo que dices –la acusa.

–Quizá –Ella tensa un poco más la honda–: pero sé lo que hiciste en tus sesiones privadas, Alabaster Faraday. Sé por qué obtuviste un 12. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin que me acometa un estremecimiento de horror hacia ti!

(Alabaster Faraday)

Vuelve a recordarse a sí mismo saliendo de aquella sala, temblando, a paso ligero y con sangre en la cara y en el pelo, y esa (Alabaster Faraday) voz pronunciando su nombre. Aquello no es un farol, ella lo sabe.

–Deberías estar feliz de que alguien como yo te ofrezca una alianza –él la mira con desdén superlativo–: sabes de lo que soy capaz y me odias. Yo sé de lo que eres capaz y te desprecio. Somos un buen equipo.

Ella se queda unos segundos pensativa, pero Alabaster está ya por rendirse. No quiere tener a una chica tan irracional consigo, menos si le tiene en tan bajo concepto. Aunque aquello es nuevo y le da curiosidad, alguien que por fin parece no ver lo genial que es sino que lo observa desde otro prisma. Sería digno de estudiar si tuviera ganas.

–Y algo más –Alabaster termina, con un chasquido de lengua–: en caso de que te niegues, uno de los dos terminará muerto.

No piensa dejar que una rival con una honda ande suelta por ahí. O la tiene de su lado o nadie la tendrá, ni siquiera ella misma.

La chica se mantiene tanto tiempo pensativa, que él ya se está preparando para dar un golpe de gracia, pero, por fin, asiente. No le deja de apuntar, pero mueve la de una sola vez de arriba hacia abajo.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta.

Aquel interrogante es tan general que se le ocurren un sinfín de respuestas. Porque cometí un error, piensa primero. Porque tengo en contra a toda la alianza profesional a causa de la impaciencia que a veces me pierde, también podría ser. Porque desde el principio, tú y el chico del 3 estaban elegidos para ser mis cómplices, es otra. Porque no es recomendable estar solo, la última.

–Porque te estaba buscando y me encontraste –en cambio responde.

* * *

Cuando Sunny Tyson por fin baja el brazo, siente que lo tiene un poco dolorido. Todavía espera que Alabaster Faraday se le lance encima, florete en mano, pero no sucede. Es más, ni siquiera lo ha alzado. Ella toma la mochila, la abre, saca una botella de agua y da un largo trago, sintiéndose aliviada, y él aún no hace ademán de matarla. Se está acomodando las correas de la mochila, serio y reservado, como siempre.

Aceptó porque no le quedaba otra alternativa en ese momento, todo le salió mal y terminó trasquilada. Al final, él la quiere de aliada por una razón tan ambigua como "me encontraste cuando te buscaba" que nada le dice, suena incluso cursi y ridícula, pero le parece perfecta para no decir nada si alguien te pregunta.

Le teme a Alabaster Faraday, pero tiene una ventaja el temerle y despreciarlo. No se encariñará de él, como con Robert o Lanna. El primero tenía una hija pequeña y, pese a sus exabruptos, no era mala persona, y la segunda es dulce y desvalida, provoca indefensión. El profesional del distrito 1 ni una cosa ni otra, es una bestia parda sedienta de sangre de la que no piensa fiarse, pero al menos lo tendrá de su lado por un tiempo, y seguramente el resto de tributos también le tema, lo cual es una ventaja considerable.

Deberá ir con ojo, obviamente. Como siempre, había dicho lo que pensaba en su cara, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a él, pero ahora tiene que minar un poco esa mala impresión. Recoge la piedra que él tan hábilmente desviara con la espada y la vuelve a introducir en el hueco de su manga. Lo mismo piensa hacer con la que se halla varios pasos hacia el sur.

–Gracias por el agua –dice.

–Tsk –responde él, ignorándola.

–Tengo un lápiz, por si prefieres escribir un "por nada" –manifiesta, burlona, sin poder contenerse otra vez. Alguna debería aprender a cerrar la boca, piensa con resignación.

–No quiero escribirte nada –él suelta las palabras con dificultad–: ya sabes, nos damos asco y todas esas cosas.

Sunny advierte resentimiento en su voz. En ese sentido es más infantil que Thomas, a quien la opinión externa francamente le importa poco. Tiene que dejar de compararle con Thomas, piensa. Solo se parecen levemente en el físico y en la manera de chasquear la lengua. Como había dicho y sostiene, no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

–Bien –Sunny no borra su sonrisa–: pensaba ir al extremo sur. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Alabaster le lanza una última mirada ofendida, antes de ignorarla de nuevo. Ella, sin mucha paciencia, echa a caminar sin decirle nada, allá él si le sigue o no. pocos segundos después, oye sus pasos y debe girar rápidamente para ver si está con intenciones homicidas contra su persona. No las tiene, está caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Serán unos días muy, muy largos… –suspira.

–Tsk… –responde él.

Sunny, aún andando, se pregunta con un poco de desesperación si había sido buena idea haberse aliado de esa forma con alguien como él. Espera que sí, aunque teme que no.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 14º Nayerly Reyne, f6 – Dahlia Fey.

Nayerly: otra que había llegado más lejos de lo que merecías, aquí no te vi camino. Te quería, pero tuve que matarte.

* * *

Nota importante:

Desde aquí, Sunny y Alabaster estarán juntos en la aventura. Tanto si esperas romance como si no te gusta este giro, puedes abandonarlo tranquilamente.

Saludos, Reyes y reinas.


	20. Tablas

Capítulo 20. Tablas.

* * *

El viento gélido roza las caras de Sunny y Alabaster cuando, en el mismo silencio con que partieron, entran al sector sur, del hielo, en busca de cosas nuevas o simplemente moviéndose. La nieve cae en ráfagas intermitentes, provocando un ruido crujiente al andar. Menos mal el profesional del distrito 1 tenía ropa abrigada de recambio en una de sus mochilas, inclusive unas botas, de lo contrario le habría sido imposible caminar por un sendero tan accidentado como aquel. Sunny todavía recuerda sus aspavientos para intentar explicarle que antes de entrar a ese sector se quería cambiar de ropa. Fue como "tsk… –suspiro y movimiento de brazos–: tsk… –miradas a los arbustos". Menos mal, años de experiencia con Thomas y un amplio catálogo de fracasos comunicacionales le dotaron de la sabiduría necesaria para entender que él deseaba mudar su uniforme de tributo. Alabaster, al verse comprendido, había suspirado de alivio, y fue ella quien vigiló, honda en mano, mientras su nuevo aliado se escondía tras unos árboles para cumplir con el trámite. Lo vio todo el país, excepto la única persona a su lado.

Casi consiguieron llevarse bien entonces, no obstante Alabaster seguía ofendido, con mucha razón, piensa ella en aquel momento, pues fue dura y despectiva, como con el resto del mundo. A veces, querría no soltar todo lo que piensa de esa manera, tal cual si las palabras fuesen piedras y su boca la honda que las propulsa, pero ya lo hizo y está tan lejos de pedir perdón como de entregarse a una muerte segura con los profesionales, se dice, con orgullo. después de todo, mentira no es que se trata de un asesino sin escrúpulos, capaz de hacer algo tan horrendo como quitar la vida a alguien, posiblemente un avox dada la poca repercusión que tuvo, sin una excusa semejante a es que está en peligro la supervivencia o seguridad. Aquello fue tan innecesario que, cada vez que recuerda que se halla asociada con alguien de tales características también se avergüenza de sí.

Una montaña empinada se ve a lo lejos, sin embargo a su alrededor sólo hay enormes abetos, con nieve en sus ramas y bastante altos en comparación a Sunny. los mira, las ramas parecen demasiado inmóviles para el viento borrascoso que sopla, y eso le da mala espina. También hay sauces, flexibles y más pequeños, que se balancean de una manera harto más familiar, y otros árboles que ella no conoce.

–¿Qué haremos aquí? –pregunta la chica, una vez ingresados al extenso y nevado paraje.

–Cazar –responde Alabaster Faraday secamente.

Sunny no espera otra cosa, su alianza es de mera conveniencia y ya antes había visto que es un antipático. Ella tampoco es de demasiadas palabras, así que no se queja del silencio.

–No creo que haya muchos animales además de pingüinos o algo así –opina con idéntica desgana.

–Cazar tributos, estúpida.

–Entonces aclara, bestia parda, no poseo el don de la adivinación –los colores se le suben al rostro, no puede creer que alguien la haya llamado así.

–Y el de la inteligencia, tampoco –añade él con una estocada directa.

–Para estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo… sí, tienes razón, me parece que no la poseo –ella, burlona, aprieta los dientes por el enfado. ¡Ay de ella y su tranquilidad perdida! ¿en qué momento se fue a coligar a ese espécimen?

–Tsk…

–…

Sunny, enfadada, aprieta los puños y sigue caminando. Tiembla un poco por el frío que hace en aquel paisaje invernal, pero también por la furia. Ah, claro, cazar tributos. Los profesionales no hablan de una matanza contra chicos de distritos menos favorecidos, hablan de cazar. No hablan de peleas desiguales e injustas, sino de batallas. Y cuando ese fideo presumido asqueroso había dicho cazar, ella tendría que haber supuesto… no, esa alianza no pegaría ni juntaría, piensa la chica con rencor. Accedió a causa de una situación desesperada, y ya que no se siente así en aquel instante, puede cotejar con toda la fuerza de la desesperación su error.

Se dirigen una mirada aversiva, los labios de Alabaster Faraday están azules, y ella también tiene frío, aunque se le nota menos por ser más morena. Tendrán que buscar un lugar donde guarecerse primero, es dificultoso llevar mochilas, espada de recambio y el cansancio a cuestas, además en algún sitio habrán de dormir, la intemperie está descartada pues a aquella hora del día, incluso, hace un frío por debajo del grado cero, el clima por la noche ni imaginárselo quiere. Sunny le dice todo esto y Alabaster asiente con la cabeza, inexpresivo.

–Luego iremos a cazar –dice ella con frialdad.

Al decirlo así, intenta que le importe menos. Trata de que, con ese tono desafectado y su semblante impávido, se le transmita la seguridad a su corazón lleno de dudas. No obstante, cree no tenerlas todas consigo y quizá, solo quizá, cuando Alabaster Faraday le diga que salte ella le dirá "me niego" en lugar de preguntarle hasta dónde.

Sabe que los juegos del hambre van de asesinar personas, Lev la adoctrinó para defenderse, huir, atacar, matar, matar, matar, matar. Así y todo…

Alabaster nada contesta, y otea a su alrededor en busca de algo, seguramente un sitio donde quedarse, o tal vez comida. Sunny hace lo mismo, un poco entumecida de frío, pero siempre en movimiento. Solo sus labios no se mueven, tensos, fijos, y sus rostros congelados en una expresión de profunda antipatía.

Muchas veces, Sunny había leído en las novelas rosa que tanto ama aún, que los opuestos se atraen, que en los extremos surge el amor. sí, es verdad, se decía, mientras comparaba su amor prohibido, oscuro y abocado al fracaso que veía entre ella y su mejor amigo Thomas. No obstante, ahora, con Alabaster Faraday… les gritaría una grosería a cada una de esas autoras si fuese de gritar groserías. Ellos son de opuesto signo y no se puede imaginar ni siquiera tolerándolo.

* * *

Julio Jansen mira la cueva, feliz y con los ojos brillantes. Miles Near, del distrito 12, había decidido por fin salir. Ya era hora, se la habían pasado cobijados en ella junto con Lanna Peters, su aliada. Lanna resulta saber cocinar y es una buena conversadora, animando al chico con problemas en el pecho siempre que este se encuentra desanimado o deprimido, que no resultan ser pocas ocasiones, pero no sirve para nada más, opinan los vigilantes. Es conmovedor que un chico tan débil como él, que debería gastar todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerse con vida, arrastre además con alguien como Lanna, cuya utilidad parece remitirse a la palabra, pero así es. Julio no le augura mucho a ninguno pero resultan interesantes de analizar, aunque no ganen tanta pantalla por no haber acción.

Hay ciertos patrocinadores dándolo todo por ellos, eso sí. Insensatos, piensa Julio Jansen, con vértigo de solo imaginarse perdiendo su sueldo de vigilante en una apuesta tan arriesgada, pero no deja de haber gente con exceso de esperanza o carencia de cerebro, como se le quiera llamar.

–Por favor, Lanna, no salgas por nada. Apenas tardaré una media hora, ¿sí? –pregunta Miles, intentando no toser con todas sus fuerzas, aunque la última palabra se le entrecorta.

El frío empeora su estado, le había confesado a su aliada, pero el calor y la arena también lo hacen, y el sector central no es sano para la salud de nadie si quieren vivir. Y, por muy débiles que sean, ambos están sobrados de eso, tanto personas como razones para seguir viviendo. Aquello es fascinante de los juegos, piensa Julio con regocijo, sacan el valor, la virtud, la violencia y el ensañamiento a partes iguales. Lo mejor y peor del ser humano se ve una vez al año, por televisión. No es anormal, pues, que sean adictivos.

–Cuídate, Miles, y llévate el cuchillo –Lanna, dulcemente, se lo extiende. Él lo toma sin dudarlo–: por si acaso…

Ambos habían descubierto, el día anterior por la noche, el efluvio de agua caliente que existe relativamente cerca de la falda de la montaña. Con ella habían herbido los distintos animalillos que Miles se había encargado de cazar, y pese a que solo llevan un día y medio se las arreglan bastante bien. Si les dejasen tranquilos, podrían sobrevivir bastante. Solo que no se tiene intención de dejarles tranquilos, claro.

–la nueva alianza está a menos de un kilómetro de donde piensa ir Miles Near –el controlador del clima le dice a la vigilante jefa, Anglevin–: ¿qué hacemos? ¿Les atraemos o alejamos?

Casiopea anglevin le mira fijamente con sus ojos monocromos. Al joven Julio le da mucha inquietud esa mirada, cuando ella lo hace con él le parece que el mundo entero se le está derritiendo, y compadece al pobre tipo porque esa sensación no se la da a nadie.

–Que pase lo que tenga que pasar –dice enigmáticamente ella.

Casiopea Anglevin lleva diez años en el cargo, y desde que es ella quien ocupa el mullido sillón, los juegos duran más de los dos días o a veces uno, que era lo acostumbrado. La idea era mostrar un entorno pequeño, que se las arreglaran para sobrevivir y matarse y luego ganar, sin interacciones. Casiopea dice ser un alma sensible, no le interesa el qué sino el cómo. Lo primero que hizo fue aumentar el tamaño de las arenas, así como la cantidad de escondites y los recursos naturales; de manera que los tributos pudiesen correr, esconderse, luchar por sobrevivir, entablar relaciones, contar algo de sus vidas… capitolinos y capitolinas eran fanáticos de ver aquello, el modo en que relaciones nacían, crecían y morían en tan poco tiempo. Entre que ellos eran adolescentes y la cercanía de la muerte, surgían vínculos muy emotivos, intensos, desenfrenados y apasionados, en el sentido general de la palabra, claro. Las lágrimas de Lev Abercowney cuando tuvo que asesinar al pequeño Clemont Fry solo es un ejemplo, Danner Schlotterbeck y la épica pelea con la profesional del distrito 2 podría ser otro, o cuando Jack Lastra Thibodeau dejó ir a su compañera de distrito aunque quedaban diez tributos… oh, la tensión, la emoción.

A Julio le encanta mucho más eso. es cierto, es excitante ver a chicos matarse rápidamente, pero más aún cuando han pasado cinco días, él se ha escondido, ha corrido, ha luchado por comer y ha visto morir a su aliado… eso no tiene ni precio ni límites.

De manera que se decide dejar aquello a la suerte, la alianza tan sorpresivamente formada entre Alabaster Faraday y Sunny Tyson podría o no encontrarse con Miles Near y podrían o no matarle, eso lo dirán los factores que los vigilantes no controlan. Mucho mejor así, piensa él sonriendo.

–el que realmente me inquieta es Zachary Bayer –Casiopea le hace un gesto a uno de los cámara para que enfoquen al chico del distrito 3–: tiene una buena arma hace como tres horas y la ha estado desaprovechando, sentado ahí.

Se vuelve a enfocar el bosquecillo, que actualmente sólo él ocupa. Zachary Bayer, alto y desgarbado, se halla sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con una boleadora en sus manos. Había trenzado la cuerda de su gorro, de sus pantalones y cortó su propia bufanda con el canto afilado de una piedra para hacer más larga la cuerda, que mide aproximadamente metro y medio y que une los enormes pesos, siendo estos piedras grandes, redondeadas y amenazadoras. También tiene una piedra afilada y cortante, todo esto con muchísimas horas de obstinado y silencioso trabajo, que a veces se enfocaba por televisión porque siempre es interesante ver a los tributos listos trabajar. Julio recuerda, mientras lo ve sentado descansando, que ese chico sacó un 6, y les enseñó solo aquello. Quizá sea lo único que sepa, piensa.

–Bueno, hay que ver si esas geniales armas suyas dan resultado –Casiopea mira a Zachary con una sonrisa enigmática.

–Los profesionales están a tres kilómetros y medio, son los más cercanos –Informa Julio, examinando los rastreadores de cada tributo–: Collie Rush y Marcus Armitage no han salido del hielo, pero podemos atraerlos, están a unos 6 kilómetros, quizá…

Casiopea niega con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su explicación. Le dirige esa mirada suya tan típica, lo que hace que el joven se encoja un poco en su asiento, ligeramente aterrado.

–Un tributo, no, menos los profesionales –dice–: ya tuvieron su batalla de la mañana con la lagartija y la chica del 6… toda una decepción, pero ya brillaron. Es el momento de Zachary solo.

Julio entiende en seguida a qué se refiere, y sonríe de satisfacción porque es una idea que le atrae. Uno de los mutos del bosque, cerca de las 3.00 pm del segundo día, no es nada desdeñable. Además todavía quedan trece, en caso de que no lo pueda llevar a cabo y la cosa lo mate. Sería una lástima porque Zachary, inteligente pero torpe, le cae bien, aunque no deja de ser el estereotipo del 3 y ya solo por eso puede morir, que el año que viene seguro vendrá uno parecido.

–Justiniano, 2-45 –dice Casiopea al genetista.

Justiniano se presta inmediatamente a cumplir la orden, tecleando frenéticamente en la Tablet. Antes de ser enviado a la arena, el jabalí monstruoso, con enormes colmillos con veneno y pinchos amenazadores se muestra en la pantalla. Hasta a Julio le da mal rollo, peludo, bestial, gordo y salvaje, con esa forma suya de embestirlo todo. No quiere ser Zachary Bayer en aquel momento.

–Enviado al bosque y las coordenadas en donde se halla el tributo en 3…2…1… –cuenta el controlador de clima.

El vigilante contiene el aliento, todos lo hacen en realidad. Incluso Casiopea Anglevin está ligeramente tensa, aunque no lo demuestre. A unos treinta metros de Zachary es que lo sueltan. Con la rabia de sus más de cien kilos, el monstruoso animal embiste árboles, raíces y todo a su paso, se ve incluso peor de lo que Julio auguró. Tiene los ojos nublados por una estúpida cólera.

–Zachary lo ha oído –comenta Julio, emocionado, cuando el chico, con los ojos castaños como platos tras sus gruesos lentes, se levanta rápidamente.

–Es como para que no le oyera, vamos –Heracle está con los ojos fijos en la pantalla–: va a intentar escapar, fijo.

No se equivoca. La primera opción de Zachary Bayer, alto, delgado y con más inteligencia que fuerza, es ir a toda pastilla en sentido contrario a los ruidos, y es lo que hace como por dos minutos, solo correr entre los árboles, pero el jabalí es rápido, y en un tris ha derrivado los últimos árboles que lo separaban de su presa para poder atacarlo. Gigante, gordo y amenazador, con sus cuernos peligrosos y sus enormes colmillos, tal es la visión que tiene Zachary Bayer ante sus ojos. suelta un medio grito de horror y se da cuenta de que debería pasar por un montón de árboles que sí o sí serán rotos en vano, porque el jabalí lo quiere a él.

Sin embargo, el pasmo le dura poco. Entiende que debe luchar y al parecer, eso es lo que hará. Toma la boleadora que esconde bajo la chaqueta, retrocede ligeramente y alza las manos sobre su cabeza, entonces comienza a girar los pesos desde el centro de la cuerda con los brazos. se vería divertido si las piedras no fuesen tan grandes y peligrosas. Está retrocediendo mientras agita los brazos, y el jabalí retrocede también, pero solo para embestir.

–Mierda, me pregunto quién atacará primero y más fuerte –Julio tiene la respiración entrecortada. Se da cuenta, temblando un poquito, de que no quiere que muera, a pesar de lo que pensara antes.

Es él quien ataca primero. Echa los brazos hacia delante, justo cuando el jabalí se apresta para saltar, y ambas piedras chocan fuertemente contra el cráneo de la bestia, sin que alcanzara siquiera a rozarlo. Un jabalí es lento, piensa Julio, y Zachary con sus piedras fue veloz y letal. La cabeza resuena con tremendo impacto y el animal negruzco y pesado se tambalea, con los ojos estúpidamente abiertos. Tardará en reponerse. Zachary alza de nuevo la boleadora, vuelve a girar la cuerda y las piedras se mueven a vertiginosa velocidad, y cuando baja otra vez, el segundo impacto hace que el animal emita bramidos horribles y tanto sangre como moco salga de su nariz, la cual empapa los pantalones del tributo y los derrite, pues la sangre es ácida. Si hubiese tenido piel ahí, sería distinto, menos mal para él que no lleva pantalones cortos. Con un grito de asco y terror, él retrocede y vuelve a girar las piedras con la cuerda para dar el tercer impacto. El jabalí avanza torpemente, lleno de rabia asesina, y la piedra del chico le da de frente, haciéndole crujir los huesos de la cara y cuernos. Vuelve a bramar, yendo hacia delante con ímpetu.

Zachary sale corriendo en dirección opuesta al jabalí, con los ojos desorbitados y la mochila rebotándole contra la espalda. De vez en cuando mira hacia atrás, asustado por si el muto lo persigue, pero no es así, la bestia aún se halla atontada y maltrecha. Corre hasta no dar más de sí, sin dejar de mirar atrás y con la respiración agitada. Se acerca más al hielo, el sector donde está la mayor concentración de tributos ajenos a los profesionales. Corre hasta que los espantosos bramidos del jabalí no se oyen, hasta que los árboles comienzan a quedar atrás, hasta que sus largas pero poco entrenadas piernas no dan más, y se detiene cuando el aire se le entrecorta con una terrible sacudida de frío que le acomete de golpe.

el chico se dobla hacia delante, tomando aliento frío a bocanadas, pone sus manos en las rodillas y baja la cabeza, extenuado y a punto de desfallecer. Mira sus pantalones, algo deshechos por la sangre y el moco dañinos, y frunce la cara en un rictus de asco, Julio está seguro de que vomitará de nuevo, pero esta vez por cadena nacional. Los vigilantes ya están bromeando sobre eso, divertidos, imaginándose el vómito del chico sobre la nieve.

Pero no lo hace. Ya sea por amor propio o simplemente porque las náuseas pasan, el chico consigue refrenar sus ansias de vomitar y solo se sienta en el piso frío, temblando y gimiendo un poco. Los vigilantes, transmitiendo aquello, están a punto de pasar a otra cosa cuando unos ruidos resuenan en la puerta de la sala de control.

Es Heracle quien va a abrir, sonriente, pues a Julio le tiemblan las piernas del entusiasmo. Jason Green, bajito y fortachón, llega con una bandeja en las manos y su expresión hosca de siempre.

–Algo en esa bandeja huele bien –dice Julio, a modo de saludo. Los vigilantes se muestran de acuerdo.

–Huevos, tocino, pan, agua y una nota –Jason, sin mucha amabilidad, levanta la tapa de la bandeja para enseñarles el contenido.

Julio toma la nota, es su deber pesquisar los mensajes enviados, a fin de que no se filtre información indebida. La nota dice: "sigue tu rumbo y conoce otros sitios. JG".

–Todo en orden –el joven vigilante sonríe a Jason–: aunque después de su pequeña aventura con el jabalí, no sé si el chico querrá comer tocino.

Jason suelta una carcajada estruendosa, haciendo temblar la bandeja con comida. Julio se ríe educadamente, aunque no entiende el chiste.

–Oh, ten por seguro que la comerá –Jason sonríe–: ahora, si quieres…

Julio va a la sala de los paracaídas, engancha el regalo a uno y cumple el procedimiento con el que se envía instantáneamente a la arena. Es un proceso sencillo, pero secreto absoluto. Cuando se da cuenta de que la operación está cumplida, corre a la sala de control para no perderse la reacción del tributo. El chico ha oído el ruido y ha soltado un grito de sorpresa, pero cuando ve el paracaídas, sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Luce pálido, algo aturullado por el frío y ceniciento, pero la sonrisa le hace parecer bastante mejor.

Abre la bandeja, mira la sartén de huevos con tocino y se ríe, una risa nerviosa llena de alivio, al igual que con las botellas de agua. Abre una y bebe el contenido ávidamente, no había tomado nada en día y medio por lo que Julio sabe.

Luego, vuelve a mirar sus huevos con tocino y la risa retorna. Como la de un niño, o como alguien desesperado. Julio jura haber visto que el chico se limpia una lágrima de una de las esquinas de sus ojos.

–G…gracias por confi… por confiar en mí –dice, tartamudeando, con la mirada fija en el suelo nevado.

–Ay… quiero esto en el resumen de la noche, por favor jefecita –Julio también siente que va a llorar por la emoción. Zachary es lo más tierno.

–Sí, es una linda escena –Casiopea también tiene una leve sonrisa enternecida.

–¡Esto es importante, rayos! –Heracle habla con tensión–: ¡Sunny Tyson ha visto a Miles!

Julio cambia la mentalidad al instante, si bien esa escena era hermosa… ¡Al demonio! Parece que habría una escena de sangre. Importándole poco el cómo Zachary se zampa su comida, cambia la visión de la arena, bastante más al sur, concretamente cerca de la montaña, donde los rastreadores de Sunny y Alabaster se encuentran. Esto será interesante, sí señores. Muy interesante.

* * *

No han encontrado un sitio donde quedarse, ni algo con lo que guarecerse, ni tan siquiera tributos. Simplemente han andado, viendo blanco durante horas, en silencio. Alabaster está pensando en hacer una fogata bajo el bosque de abetos, tiene los labios azules y casi no siente los pies, convertidos en cubos de hielo dentro de los zapatos, pero para eso habría que cortar leña. Y no se imagina a sí mismo cortando y acarreando leña como un palurdo, piensa. De solo imaginarse con leña al hombro le dan ganas de reír, inconcebible. ¿Qué respeto le tendrá la gente? Sin embargo, cuando se lo comunica a su aliada temporal, la risa se troca en impaciencia.

–No poseo nada con lo que cortar, Alabaster Faraday. Has de hacerlo tú –le dice, sonriendo.

Se está cansando de ese tonito suyo, de esa sonrisa ligera y burlona con las cejas un poco en alto, de su voz de marisabidilla insufrible. Se está cansando de ella, en suma. Lo único bueno es, además de su agilidad y puntería, que habla poco.

–Yo no puedo cortar con un florete –murmura, enfurruñado, mirando su estilosa arma.

–Menos puedo yo con una honda –ella sonríe. Alabaster siente ganas de ponerle una mano en cada hombro y zarandearla, zarandearla, zarandearla…

–Tsk…

Entonces no habría leña, decidido. O encuentran tributos o un sitio donde refugiarse, o se la pasan como almas en pena recorriendo el páramo helado, hasta que se convirtiesen en hombres de las nieves. A la chica no le falta tanto, de hecho, tiene su gorra llena de blanca caspa y a veces sus pies se quedan atrapados, lo que causa su risa interior. La de Alabaster, claro. Una sola vez, el joven le concede el honor de girarse para dirigirle una amplia sonrisa jocosa. Se siente tan satisfecho de que las mejillas de ella se colorearan que le da vergüenza, pero ese señor Momento no lo cambiaría por nada, ha sido el mejor de los juegos del hambre.

Y así pasan horas, caminando en silencio, buscando y sin encontrar, cansados y con frío, hasta que, luego de un paseo interminable

–Allá –dice ella.

Alabaster sigue su mirada y lo ve, una pequeña sombra a unos… varios pasos, no es bueno calculándolo. Lo suficientemente a la vista como para que sea una sombra pero no demasiado como para distinguir quién es, cerca de la falda de la montaña. Es un tributo, eso sí, por el negro uniforme destacando en el blanco paisaje. Se le entrecorta la respiración y el corazón acelera medio latido, en un cúmulo de sensaciones que no son agradables ni por asomo. Queriendo cazar, allí lo tiene.

Deben estar más cerca, duda que la chica le alcance con su resortera a esa distancia y él ni de locura podría hacerle gran daño, así que no dice nada y aprieta el paso, caminando esta vez más cerca de los abetos. Sus pies se resbalan un poco con la nieve bajo las botas pero puede caminar, piensa, y en eso va inmerso cuando oye un jadeo de advertencia. Se aparta justo cuando la rama de un abeto cercano se sacude frente a su cara. Él se aparta rápidamente y la rama, otrora quieta, solo golpea aire. Gracias a la chica ahora está bien, sino le habrían puesto un ojo morado o quizás un pómulo. Qué coraje.

–Tsk –le bufa a la rama, enojado. Toma el florete y lo acerca otra vez, y la dichosa rama reacciona, sacudiéndose.

–No son unos abetos muy amistosos –opina ella, inclinándose y cobijándose bajo las ramas. Estas no reaccionan–: parece que son solo las ramas, el tronco es inofensivo. Lo bueno de ser baja… o tal vez te odian. Honestamente, las comprendo –les habla a las ramas con condescendencia.

¡Ay, qué ganas de lanzarle una bola de nieve en toda la cara! O darle una estocada mortal y seguir camino. Con toda certeza ese es su pago por reírse de ella cuando se quedó atrapada en la nieve, se dice, molesto. odia no tener ninguna réplica ingeniosa y solo contestar con un tsk que a ella le importa poco, solo mantiene esa sonrisa de duendecillo y se va.

Alabaster la mira de reojo, ella va avanzando bastante ágilmente entre los abetos, aunque sea muy agachada. Es rápida como una rata huyendo del veneno, además de mostrarse decidida. Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, el resto, como sus peleas absurdas, estúpidas y sin sentido, son tonterías que por el bien del plan hay que dejar atrás, al menos ahora.

–Tráemelo –ordena.

Es obvio, si ella aparece de repente, escondida como va, será más sorpresiva que él, a la vista de cualquiera. Otra opción sería ir inclinado entre los abetos, lo cual no le gusta tanto, por no decir que deplora la idea. Ella se queda parada por un segundo, un estremecimiento la acomete y sus ojos se agrandan algo, pero luego, tomando aliento, asiente con la cabeza y corre, a toda velocidad, en dirección al tributo que podría ser su siguiente víctima.

La boca se le seca de solo pensarlo, y una parte de sí se dice que ojalá ella tenga los ovarios necesarios para darle una pedrada entre los ojos o algo de ese estilo, mas sabe que eso no sucederá y que tendrá que beber de la misma copa por tercera vez. Al matar al avox sus brazos habían temblado, su pecho se agitó y quedó con un malestar que le duró varias horas, a tal punto que al día siguiente no podía ni levantarse, además de recordar obsesivamente aquella voz repitiendo su nombre, una secuela en la que tendría que trabajar por fuerza cuando saliera de allí; y al asesinar a Clarissa Carmichael, corrió y corrió y corrió… hasta que se le olvidó. De todos modos a ella la odiaba. Espera que ese tributo le afecte aún menos, siempre y cuando sea rápido e indoloro como las otras dos muertes no tiene por qué comerse el coco, se dice molesto. Se agacha tras uno de los abetos, aguardando a su detestable aliada y añorando al chico del 3, quien quiera y como quiera que fuese.

Espera por alrededor de veinte minutos hasta escuchar ruido de pedradas y pasos. Tráemelo, le había dicho, determinante y hosco, y ella había cumplido con suma diligencia. Alabaster, decidido, se pone en pie con celeridad, sin recordar que las ramas del abeto están a pocos centímetros de su cara, y tales le golpean en la mejilla con bastante fuerza. El golpe es como una bofetada seca, y aprieta los dientes de dolor, sintiendo que el pómulo le estalla de una manera fea. Tiene que sujetarse por un segundo el rostro con las manos enguantadas, intentando minar la fiebre que se comenzará a extender por el sector afectado.

Poco después, pensando en que no debe perder un segundo más, sale al camino más despejado y lo ve, corriendo desesperado, como si un peligro le persiguiera. Está a unos ciento cincuenta pasos ya y ahora sabe quién es. el tributo del 12, flaco, débil pero tenaz, según él mismo había podido ver. Tiene la cara colorada y congestionada por el esfuerzo, y de tanto en tanto mira hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Alabaster ve una piedra llegándole desde esa dirección en la espalda, lo que hace que el chico se doble hacia delante por el impacto y el dolor. A él, que le punza todavía la mejilla, sabe que le ha llegado el momento de matarlo. Tráemelo, le había dicho, no es para tomar el té o conversar acerca de las delicias de aquel hotel mil copos de nieve en el que están ahora. Salva la distancia a toda prisa, desenvainando el florete, y cuando le ve el tributo, suelta un grito de miedo.

Alabaster Faraday, el demonio plateado, piensa locamente, con unas inesperadas ganas de reír aunque no le halla la gracia a la situación. Sigue corriendo y el sujeto ha intentado cambiar de dirección, ir hacia el bosque, pero desde allí vuela una piedra que no le llega, o bien de milagro o bien porque la chica no quiere darle. El profesional sigue corriendo con dificultad por el suelo nevado, aunque no tanta como su rival, quien además tiene que lidiar con un ataque de tos. Mientras tose, saca un cuchillo largo y dentado, con el cual pretende o correr hacia la montaña o hacerle frente. Más vale que sea lo primero, que corra, ese irreflexivo y estúpido. Más vale que…

Está a un par de pasos solo, aunque el chico haya decidido correr y trepar. No es bueno en ninguna, así que él le da alcance fácil. Solo están a unos diez pasos y ya puede oír su respiración dificultosa, el resuello del pecho de la presa. El tributo respira con apuro pero sigue corriendo, o intentándolo. Alabaster tiene piernas más largas, está en mejor condición física y sobre todo está dispuesto a matar, ya lo hizo antes. Lo alcanza dentro de poco, tomándolo de la gorra. El chico se debate, alza el cuchillo directo a su cara y Alabaster hace descender el florete, cortándole a la altura de los nudillos con bastante fuerza. Miles Near –él no sabría su nombre hasta el recuento de los caídos, aquella noche– ha perdido la mitad de la mano derecha, aunque sus dedos arrancados aferran todavía el arma que quiso emplear sin éxito por un segundo y la sangre salpica el suelo. él emite un terrible grito de dolor, tembloroso y gimiente, ya ni siquiera tose, y le intenta dar una patada, aunque más cree que es una contorsión por el sufrimiento. Alabaster cambia de posición, de estar al lado se pone delante, dándole la espalda a la montaña, y entierra el florete en el pecho convulso del chico.

El muy idiota pone el antebrazo, eso sí, y en lugar de hacer la perforación limpia a la que está acostumbrado, le atraviesa el antebrazo izquierdo, el contrario a la mano que ya hirió, además de parte del pecho, haciendo un agujero superficial en su ropa. La víctima grita, y Alabaster, enojado, arranca el florete con dificultad pues se había enganchado en un hueso roto. El chico cae al suelo, gimiendo y sollozando, sujetándose el antebrazo que está hecho un surtidor de sangre. Gotas rojas caen en la nieve, tiñéndola de rosa. Alabaster ve esto y tanto el color rosa como el Alabaster Faraday pronunciado por ella, no se le irán de la mente.

Qué sucio. Por lo sagrado, qué sucio…

El profesional, esta vez, alza el florete y hace un tajo en diagonal en la garganta del chico, más descubierta que su pecho, pues todavía se abraza el sangrante brazo. El tributo grita en un resuello sangriento, los tendones y arterias destrozadas brillan ante Alabaster como una segunda boca, más roja y más abierta. Su víctima trata de hablar, toser o simplemente respirar, pero no puede, la sangre se le está escapando y solo suelta gárgaras rojas por la boca. Cae hacia atrás, Alabaster tiene las botas de cuero manchadas y un poco el pantalón. También algo la chaqueta, la cara y el flequillo, siente el líquido caliente contra la piel de las mejillas frías, y por alguna absurda razón lo primero que le acomete es alivio. Algo calentito, piensa irracionalmente.

Mueve los pies por última vez, tanto como la boca, y en unos cuarenta segundos, como mucho, suena el cañonazo y todo se detiene para ese chico esforzado que tenía tantas ganas de vivir. La sangre se le seca en las mejillas a Alabaster, tiene el cabello manchado, la mano con el florete cae laxa a su costado.

Unos pasos se dejan oír en el suelo nevado. Alabaster Faraday alza el florete en posición de ataque, con la adrenalina aún poseyéndole cada rincón de la fisonomía, pero solo es su aliada, notablemente lívida, sosteniendo la honda en la floja mano izquierda y con la derecha vacía, a un costado de su cuerpo, balanceándose patéticamente. Mira el cadáver con sus enormes ojos marrones asustados y ateridos, luego observa al profesional y después al suelo. por unos segundos se abraza a sí misma con fuerza, temblorosa, con un rictus de horror en su rostro. Él no tiene tiempo ni de fijarse en ella, o preguntarse en qué estaría pensando. Le importa poco.

Esa muerte… es la más fea de todas. El avox apenas sufrió, esa era la idea, igual que Clarissa Carmichael, él quería que así fuera, por años estuvo practicando sus certeras puñaladas. No quería –ni desea ahora– regalar sufrimiento gratuito, detesta las lágrimas vertidas y más si son por él, por aquel mundo mejor que desea crear. Lo del tributo del 12 fue algo salido del plan, espontáneo y horrible, ¿por qué demonios no se dejó apuñalar simplemente, si ya había perdido? Piensa, enojado, asombrado, temblando, observando el brazo destrozado y los dedos del chico, varios metros más allá de la mano a la que pertenecían. Odia que las cosas se salgan del plan, su plan no debía tener mácula, al menos él no le previó ninguna hasta ahora.

Él era… él había sido un pobre chico con ganas de volver a casa. No era una voluntaria como Clarissa o un ser sin ciudadanía, cuya asquerosa vida era mejor no ser vivida. Él…

Alabaster vuelve a temblar incontrolablemente, como la primera y la segunda vez. Le durará poco, unos dos minutos a lo sumo, y mientras tiembla de adrenalina y de eso extraño que no le gusta sentir se pregunta, con rabia, si acaso le pasará cada vez que mate a alguien. Espera que no, maldita sea… espera…

El crujido de la nieve demasiado cerca, un aroma humano próximo y las manos frías de alguien sobre su cara. Alabaster da un respingo, su primer impulso es apartarse enfadado, pero ella ni siquiera le está acariciando. Tiene puñados de nieve entre las manos enguantadas y no le está mimando ni nada de eso, solamente le limpia la cara y el pelo. Él se da cuenta de que su cabello platino está sucio de sangre cuando siente el frío del aguanieve y ella se lo limpia con precisión, tiene que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzarle dado lo pequeña que es.

–… –él solo tiene sus ojos azules abiertos, muy grandes, mientras ella toma más nieve y se la pasa por el frente de la chaqueta, llevándose las manchas de sangre aún húmedas y asquerosas.

–… –la chica del 10 tampoco habla, y él lo agradece. No necesita preguntas tan estúpidas como si está bien, si necesita algo, si quiere un abrazo. Ni siquiera quiere un abrazo, maldición. Solo desea….

La verdad es que tampoco es que lo desee, piensa, mientras la chica se arrodilla ante él para limpiarle las botas. Es una responsabilidad, un trabajo. La naturaleza o quién fuere le dotó con un intelecto superior y con las capacidades para gobernar el mundo, y la suerte le puso en un entorno hostil donde tal cosa le costaría trabajo. Tanto trabajo como para matar a un pobre chico lejos de casa, jugar a un juego de vida o muerte, ganarlo… tiene que hacerlo, no importa cuánto cueste, debe hacerlo por los demás. De lo contrario, la gente de los distritos seguirá sufriendo, y él, con las habilidades para hacer algo, se quedaría allí sin más.

Ella se incorpora y lo mira con sus enormes ojos en aquella cara flaca y poco agraciada, su expresión es algo conmovida y un poco turbada también. Alabaster sabe que ya no está manchado de sangre, por cómo ella le observa. También sabe que tanto como él asesinó a ese tributo, ella le limpió las botas en compensación, y una manera de darle las gracias. Es tan simbólico y tan dramático que apenas puede dimensionarlo, pero valora el gesto y lo entiende.

–… –no puede verbalizar lo que quiere decirle, odia hablar, de todos modos tampoco importa porque el temblor está pasando. Solo la mira a los ojos, y más vale que sea lista y lo entienda.

–… –ella asiente con la cabeza, con su rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

Es la chica quien se comienza a alejar primero del cadáver en dirección a la falda de la montaña, y menos mal, porque Alabaster podría haberse quedado unos minutos más pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Así es el juego, piensa, dándole la espalda al chico con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya hace años había elegido su destino y sabe que este es un paso necesario. Y necesario es también calentarse, él y su aliada, con la ropa algo mojada y el pelo estilando agua ya le está dando frío.

–Voy a cortar leña –le dice a la chica, con voz ronca y un poco forzada–: busca un lugar donde encender fuego.

Ella le mira por un segundo, aún luce lívida, pero como él, cada vez menos.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

Es una cueva, bien disimulada por unas raíces en la falda de la montaña. Parece haber sido de un animal relativamente grande, pues hay un mechón pelirrojo en el suelo. después de examinarlo así como sus alrededores, Sunny Tyson repta hacia la cavidad y, con una piedra en la mano, la observa. Es enorme y vacía, hay sitio para que Alabaster Faraday y ella se cobijen con comodidad, y hasta se pueda encender un fuego.

"Alabaster Faraday…" se dice, mientras reúne unas ramas sin ton ni son de un sauce cercano y las mete a la cueva, junto con ella misma. Él, asesino despiadado, al que vio con el florete manchado y con idéntica expresión ida que en el centro de entrenamiento, después de salir, con los ojos grandes y el pelo teñido de sangre. No parecía ni disfrutarlo ni que le diese igual, y eso la confunde. Sunny, mientras apila algunas ramitas de una forma estratégica, está mordiéndose el labio y pensando en aquel joven, en cómo le había dicho que le trajese al tipo para asesinarlo, y sobre todo en su rostro perdido, en sus extremidades temblorosas y en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Thohmas en color y forma pero en expresión tan distintos.

Pudo haber desobedecido la orden, piensa, pero no lo hizo, en aquel momento ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Pensó que dudaría más, se dice, molesta consigo misma, culpable por sus ganas locas y frenéticas de seguir viviendo. Dudaría, claro, ella, tan recta y correcta, tan rígida e imperturbable, la señorita Sunny Tyson con principios férreos. Pero en cuanto apareció la primera persona –un chico menor, de un distrito más pobre y ostensiblemente más débil– ni siquiera vaciló al atraerlo hasta el profesional. No pensó en "oh, cuánto va a sufrir su familia" u "oh, el Capitolio quiere que haga esto así que me rehusaré por rebeldía". Actuó por instinto, así como instintiva fue su reacción final, al ver a su aliado manchado de sangre, temblando y con el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le teme mucho menos, eso es cierto. Más estaría asustada si comprobase que matar le importa tanto como ir al baño, o por el contrario, que lo está disfrutando, como sucede con algunos voluntarios profesionales. Algún motivo tendrá para presentarse, quizá la gloria de su distrito, tal vez la propia, muy posiblemente fama o dinero, pero las posibilidades de cometer atrocidades impunemente, por suerte, no es una de esas opciones. Eso la tranquiliza indeciblemente, y se da cuenta de que el desprecio ha sido sepultado por una nieve rosa llamada deuda. Porque aquí y ahora, para el Capitolio y la gente de casa, ella no quedó como una asesina. Aún puede dormir libremente, al menos hoy, pensando de esa agua no bebí. Egoísta, horrible, cobarde con toda seguridad, pero se lo debe a él.

Sale de la cueva sin dificultad, aunque se halle cansada por la ardua caminata durante todo el día y extenuada por lo que vio no hace tanto tiempo atrás, si se concentra puede oír el escalofriante grito de Miles Near o el sonido de la hoja cortando carne y hueso. De la mochila que le diera Alabaster Faraday no hace mucho, extrae una caja de cerillas, y cubriéndola con la mano de la ligera nevada que está cayendo, la raspa contra el costado, la enciende y lanza a las ramitas dentro de la cueva, retrocediendo a toda velocidad después. No hay ninguna explosión, nada salta por los aires, el fuego no inflama gas ninguno, lo cual implica que en aquella cavidad se puede encender una fogata sin correr riesgo de volar en pedazos. Aquello lo había leído en un libro del centro de entrenamiento, cavernas o cosas de ese estilo con gas en su interior, al ser la montaña un yacimiento de tal mineral, y cómo las personas saltaban por los aires cuando trabajaban con eso cerca del fuego.

No está tan lejos de su aliado, de manera que vuelve sobre sus pasos para encontrarle. El paisaje es blanco, deprimente y monótono, la nieve le evoca un par de recuerdos felices con Sammy sobre todo, y con su hermana mayor, algunos pocos, pero especialmente piensa en Miles Near del distrito 12, desnudo y cubierto de polvo negro, con su sonrisa tímida pero su tenacidad y ganas de vivir. Sunny recuerda que tenía un hermano gemelo y que era toda la familia que le quedaba, además de un novio… dos lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas frías y se las limpia con rabia, no puede llorar por cada persona que se muere si quiere salir. Pero es que había muerto de una forma tan fea… y ella ayudó. Sunny Tyson, y no otra, atrajo a Miles al despiadado florete de Alabaster. No se trató nunca de es tu vida o la mía en última instancia, porque el chico ni siquiera sabía que ellos andaban cerca.

"basura –se dice–: además hipócrita". Pero no es así, cuando juzgó tan duramente a Alabaster fue por matar antes de la competición, matar sin ninguna amenaza de por medio. Ahora no está tan segura, piensa. Debe conocer qué hay detrás de eso. y en cuanto a ella… hay una faceta que están sacando los juegos a la luz, que no le gusta. No le gusta nada.

Encuentra al chico apiñando leña un poco más allá. Está mucho menos frío, por el esfuerzo tal vez, su rostro se ve colorado y lozano y su expresión casi atractiva. Inesperadamente, y contra todo pronóstico considerando sus circunstancias, Sunny vuelve a pensar en un terrateniente, cortando leña para hacer una fogata en la que disfruten él y su amada. Y, otra vez, empieza siendo Alabaster y muta, su rostro es más gordinflón, le surge la barriga, su expresión es más aristócrata, su pelo más platino, y ahí tiene a Thomas, cortando leña para una fogata en la cual se sentarían, él le oiría cantar y ella acabaría por sentárse entre sus piernas, mientras los brazos de Thomas la rodearían por la cintura, respirándole en el cuello… se lame los labios, imaginando el olor a humo en la piel y ropa de su amigo, sus enormes manos en…

–Tsk –Alabaster le bufa prácticamente en las narices. Sunny, sorprendida en plena ensoñación prohibida, se sobresalta, retrocede y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Intenta normalizar su corazón, no siempre le pasa pero últimamente más que en otras ocasiones, quizá sea por su cercanía a la muerte. Thomas…

–Encontré un lugar –dice ella con su retomada seriedad–: una cueva segura para encender una hoguera dentro.

Alabaster arquea una ceja, pero comienza a recoger los trozos de tronco que había cortado. Ella le ayuda con unos pocos, bastante menos que él pues solo mide 1 con 50 y pesa escasos 44 kilos, mientras que el profesional fácilmente llega al metro con 80. En un par de viajes de ida y vuelta, que les hacen entrar en calor y que los dos pares de mejillas se enciendan, ambos consiguen ingresar a la cueva con toda la leña recolectada, que les alcanzará al menos para pasar esa noche completa y tranquila en el hielo. Se han portado bien, piensa ella con rencor, les han dado diversión todo el día, desde su raro comienzo de alianza hasta la muerte de Miles Near y aquella suerte de reconciliación. Espera que le dejen pasar al menos una noche en paz, ya está cayendo la tarde y solo quiere descansar sus molidos huesos un par de horas. Cuando toda la leña está ya dentro, primero ingresa Alabaster y después ella, intentando disimular la entrada con raíces, hojas resecas y ramas, como estaba antes de que la encontrase, es rápida y no sabe si el resultado es tan bueno, mas así lo espera. Luego, repta por la cavidad fría y rocosa e ingresa a ella con precaución. está oscura, no ve ni a Alabaster ni a la leña, pero al menos le deja de caer nieve en la cabeza.

* * *

La cueva es ancha y profunda, es obvio que la hicieron para el fin que la chica del 10 y él están dándole. Alabaster, extenuado… o más bien rendido, termina de apiñar algunos troncos de leña y los enciende, a fin de conseguir algo más de calor. En una media hora, pues tanto ella como él tenían concepciones distintas de hacer un fuego, porque al parecer dos autores poseían opiniones disímiles acerca de aquel noble arte, consiguen que el invento no solo dé humo oloroso que pica en los ojos y haga toser, sino también un agradable calor. Alabaster, aunque algo enfadado con la terquedad de mula de esa chica, está tan cansado y amodorrado que solo quiere dormir. Ni siquiera tiene ánimos de chasquearle la lengua, aunque ganas no le faltan y si el cuerpo no le pesara tanto, lo estaría haciendo felizmente.

–Vigila, yo dormiré –le dice.

–Bien –responde ella, un poco tensa. A él qué más le da.

Después de todo, fue ella quien le tiró a la cara que era mucho peor que vaya a saberse qué palurdo de distrito, que era despreciable y no le importa más. Él solo quería una alianza, pero entre todos los tributos tuvo que escoger a una persona lo suficientemente insensata como para no quererle. Enojado, frustrado y cansado, se echa en el rincón más alejado del fuego, más que nada evitando las chispas, porque flota un agradable calorcito en todas partes.

Hmm… calorcito…

(Alabaster Faraday)

Se duerme, pensando en el color rosa, rojo sobre blanco, y en él mismo pudiendo cumplir la tarea que le ha sido encomendada. Nunca deja de pensar en eso.

* * *

–…mi caballo blanco, como el amanecer, siempre juntitos vamos, es mi amigo más fiel –una linda voz de contralto lo saca del sueño profundo en que estaba sumido.

Alabaster, presa de una increíble modorra, se queda unos segundos quieto, disfrutando del calor, la paz, el aroma delicioso a atún que flota en el ambiente y aquella hermosa voz que le relaja. Respira un par de veces, sintiendo los músculos en agradable confort así como todo su ser. Abre un ojo, solo para ver el humo de la cueva y la propia y oscura cavidad alumbrada por su fogata, y al borde del fuego, ella, la chica del 10, moliendo algo en un cazo con la parte trasera de un cucharón.

Abre el otro ojo, con curiosidad. Espera que no sea veneno, claro, pero bien puede ser, sé lo que hiciste en tus sesiones, maldito despreciable, opino que alguien palurdo e imbécil de mi distrito es mucho mejor y eso que ni siquiera te conozco, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… estúpida. Se queda vigilándola sin dejarle ver que ya no duerme, alerta por cualquier movimiento sospechoso, pero no. solo ve en el suelo dos latas de atún, junto a ella, sintiendo además el aroma del huevo cocido, ya descascarado. Eso le da hambre, y su estómago gruñe sin consultarle. ¿Cuánto habrá dormido?

Ella se gira al oírle, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Pasta de huevos cocidos con atún –dice, tan pagada de sí misma como si hubiese ganado los juegos del hambre en tres segundos–: los huevos los robé de unas tórtolas ayer en el bosque, eran cinco, y el atún lo saqué de tu mochila, ruego tu perdón.

Alabaster se incorpora, bostezando sonoramente, y se arrastra hacia su aliada con curiosidad. Allí, en el cazo, una pasta muy molida de color amarillo anaranjado reposa. Es bastante como para comer esa noche, quizá sobraría si se miden, aunque tiene tanta hambre que no está como para medirse. No le parece visualmente apetitosa, pero huele muy bien.

–Podemos untar con galletas saladas, si a bien tienes –ella duda un poco, pero después alza la mirada nuevamente y sonríe.

Tanta amabilidad es sospechosa, piensa. No es que tenga exceso de experiencia en relaciones con la gente, pero en su comportamiento propio, cuando más cálidamente sonrió a Clarissa Carmichael fue en el señor momento en que le clavaría el florete en el corazón.

El joven, hambriento, toma una de las mochilas y saca un paquete de galletas saladas de los tantos que había robado. Lo abre, saca una, se la entrega a su aliada y dice, con la voz ronca.

–Tú primero.

Ni loco se arriesga a morir envenenado por alguien que le manifestó públicamente su aversión. Sin embargo Sunny Tyson, que no ha envenenado la comida y que poco sabe sobre venenos a no ser que muchas heroínas de sus historias románticas mueren envenenadas al final engullendo jaulas de noche y suspirando el nombre de sus amados que o murieron, o las despreciaron, o ambas cosas, toma la galleta, la sumerge en la pasta y se la come, contenta. Así que las sospechas son infundadas, eso le alegra oírlo y verlo.

Repta junto a su aliada, toma otra galleta del paquete y la unta en la pasta del cazo. Con desconfianza, se echa un trocito a la boca y siente el delicioso sabor del atún y el huevo juntos, una mezcla bastante apetitosa. Se come el resto de la galleta, fascinado, soltando un gemido complacido que le avergüenza haber emitido.

–Bueno, ¿no? –Dice ella, burlona.

–Tsk –Alabaster le chasquea la lengua, sí, pero toma otra galleta, justo en el momento en que ella hace lo mismo. Siente el roce de sus pequeños dedos calientes en el dorso de la mano y no se asombra al no sentir asco o aversión. Tampoco es que quiera que esa chica de distrito se la pase toqueteándolo, lo sagrado le libre de eso, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que en particular su contacto no le incordia demasiado.

Comen en silencio, sin pelear, sin mirarse mal, solo a la orilla de su fogata subterránea, con olor a humo en el ambiente, el delicioso aroma de esa pasta flotando por ahí y el sabor de aquella mezcla con las galletas. Se acaban tanto la pasta como un paquete completo, en aquella calma extraña en que ninguno necesita charada insustancial rellenando un silencio que está bien vacío. Alabaster piensa que ha pasado sueño, peligros, rabia y vergüenza, pero hambre no en la edición de esos juegos. No deja de ser irónico.

Un sonido de algo cayendo sobresalta a ambos aliados. Alabaster, ya con su florete en mano, se pone en pie para pasar sobre el fuego si es necesario, y la chica tiene ya la honda a punto, pero el causante del ruido va volando, atraviesa el fuego y llega hasta ambos. Es un paracaídas, un regalo de patrocinadores. La chica es más pequeña y rápida y es ella quien lo agarra, desenvolviéndolo con agilidad. Alabaster no se pierde detalle, curioso y algo entusiasmado, parece que no van tan mal a fin de cuentas. Ya había pensado que la fastidió en las entrevistas, al dejar ver su evidente superioridad.

Es una botella de litro y medio de jugo, una enorme y fina copa de cristal y dos pajitas, además de una nota. Mientras la chica mira tanto la copa, las pajitas y la botella, él toma la nota y la abre, importándole poco si es para él.

"Sunny: casi me matas del susto. Espero que entiendas el mensaje, me costó mucho idear una forma de hacértelo llegar y le pedí ayuda a G que piensa como tú. Dijo que así lo entenderías. L.A."

–… –Alabaster le tiende la nota, sin decirle nada. Ella la toma y le echa una rápida Ojeada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con concentración. Repite las palabras en voz alta, quizá para que nadie se pierda del contenido, tal vez para hacer el consejo de su mentor audible además de visible, o solo porque las palabras son importantes.

El profesional solo puede pensar en que Lev Abercowney tiene una caligrafía espantosa, como si hubiese escrito con el pie. Qué horror. Crimen contra el papel. La chica parece no prestar atención a eso, porque sonríe como si hubiese visto algo hermoso, guardándosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con afecto.

–Es jugo de granadas –le dice, contenta. Sonríe de hecho, con algo que no es burla o sorna, por una vez. Es una sonrisa bastante auténtica–: ¡Jugo de granadas! –exclama con más felicidad aún, como si la primera vez no le hubiese entendido ya de sobra.

Alabaster mira la etiqueta de la botella y el jugo rojo, en efecto es de granadas. Recuerda por un segundo aquella fiesta aburridísima, Clarissa haciendo escándalo por ser la líder, Connor poniendo orden, Alexander Rheon en una esquina esperando a que ellos deliberasen y él, alejándose solo y buscando un sitio en un rincón junto a ella, la chica del 10, que no le dijo ni una palabra pero entre ambos se terminaron el jugo. Ahora solo tenían una copa, aunque dos pajitas. Él, al menos, entiende el mensaje.

"Bueno, si ella quiere…" después de todo, Sunny Tyson no le había desagradado, nunca lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando (Alabaster Faraday) lo interceptó en la biblioteca con una nota. Fue ella quien marcó las distancias, le manifestó su desprecio y lo ofendió de esa manera.

Sirven la copa hasta dejarla medio llena, y es ella quien bebe primero, sumergiendo la pajita, Alabaster ve el momento exacto en que el jugo de granada toca su lengua porque los ojos se le vuelven más grandes y el rostro se le contrae en una expresión de placer. Así debe ponerse cuando tiene sexo con su amado, piensa, y la deja de mirar porque le hace sentir incómodo. Luego, vuelve a llenarla y es él quien bebe, extasiado, cómo le encanta ese sabor dulce y delicioso, le explota en la boca, sabe… sabe a rojo, espera no ser tan demostrativo con su dicha como ella. Se beben la mitad de la botella entre ambos, hasta que por fin lo dejan. Tienen los labios rojos y se sienten bien, satisfechos después de ese horrible día. Ella suspira audiblemente, está relajada igual que él, además de con un rico sabor en la boca. Se echa hacia atrás, con las manos tras la nuca a modo de almohada, estirando su espalda.

–¿Tablas? –Le pregunta la chica de repente, con el sonido del fuego de fondo.

Alabaster no necesita otra cosa, ni más palabras ni otras preguntas, entiende con poco y le alegra que ella no lo fuerce a más. Le ofrece tablas, un cese de hostilidades, el fin de la lucha, el empate. Tendría que reconocerla como una igual para ello, algo que se había negado a hacer, pero en aquel instante la mira y la reconoce como alguien digna de ser tenida en cuenta. Ya bastante ha estado saltando sobre el taburete para ser vista, cuando el resto de la humanidad se ha limitado a lamerle los pies. Así que accede.

–Tablas –asiente él, con una ligera sonrisa.

Se incorpora cuando ella le extiende la mano, y pese a lo poco que le gusta el contacto, se la estrecha. Por un segundo no más, no puede soportar tanto, pero algo es algo.

* * *

El cañonazo de la mañana pertenece a Nayerly Reyne del distrito 6, y junto con Miles Near forman dos bajas del segundo día. Sunny, con su inseparable hoja donde lleva anotado el recuento, ve que quedan aún la mitad de los tributos en pie, luchando por ser los reyes de la colina, dos de los cuales son su aliado y ella. Alabaster había mirado, inexpresivo, cuando el rostro atractivo, indefenso y dulce de Miles Near apareció en el cielo, pero ella solo había podido verlo un segundo, con un nudo en la garganta. No había pasado ni un día desde lo sucedido con el chico del 11, cuando ya se metió en otra cosa, conspirando para matar a otro. Es como una carroñera, ni siquiera mata, solo se aprovecha y ayuda a hacerlo. Se siente deprimida, no le gusta la faceta que está viendo de sí misma en los juegos. Se desconoce, y para alguien tan acostumbrada a mantener sus sentimientos cuidadosamente a raya, es frustrante.

–Descansa –Alabaster, nuevamente serio, le dice–: yo vigilaré.

–Buenas noches, pues, alabaster Faraday –le sonríe–: avísame si el cansancio hace mella en tu cuerpo.

–Tsk…

Y eso intenta, claro, acurrucándose en el rincón y tratando de dormir. Está cansada y consigue en seguida caer en una especie de duermevela acogedor, fuego de fondo, respiración suave del rubio a su lado, pero entonces el grito desesperado de Miles Near aparece en sus recuerdos, acosándola, y se estremece de horror al recordar su garganta abierta o el brazo destrozado del pobre chico, o las piedras que ella le lanzara, impactando en su débil cuerpo azotado por el frío y la tos. Debe luchar con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de su cabeza, aferrando la corbata que lleva al cuello, y pensando en Thomas. En Sammy no, ella le hace pensar en Miles, y sería peor

En un momento en que por fin consigue cerrar los ojos y hacer algo más que divagar, siente a Alabaster moviéndose –en realidad solo se acomodaba mejor– y se le figura que quiere matarla, lo ve con el florete en la mano, destrozándole las extremidades igual que al chico del 12. Se incorpora, asustada, haciendo que su aliado dé también un respingo.

–¡Tsk! –él, impresionado, le bufa.

–Excúsame –Sunny, con el corazón latiéndole a toda pastilla, mira a su alrededor. El chico solo está allí, adecuando mejor sus largas piernas. Debe de ser algo incómodo tener piernas tan largas y verse obligado a acomodarlas en un sitio tan pequeño, piensa, pero después. Ese largo brazo podría matarme.

Intenta volver a dormir haciéndose una bolita en el suelo, solo que media hora más tarde le acontece exactamente lo mismo. Y quince minutos después de aquello. Alabaster le ha chasqueado la lengua todas esas veces, harto de eso.

–¡Ya! No voy a matarte mientras duermes, ¿sabes? –le dice, venenoso y ofendido, la siguiente vez que la chica salta pensando en una posible treta.

Es la frase más larga que el joven le ha dirigido en horas. Sunny, culpable pero que odia ser regañada, se pone a la defensiva.

–No puedo evitarlo, ¡Tú…! –quiere decirle que mató a alguien en sus sesiones privadas, que vio cómo le abría la garganta a otra persona, pero se frena, por el pacto y por sus manitas limpiándole la cara y las botas. Se muerde el labio inferior.

–Maté a mi compañera de distrito –dice él–: luego robé todo lo que pude y lo que no, lo destruí o arrojé al lago. Sabes lo que hice en mis sesiones privadas.

Alabaster se acaricia el pelo con una de sus manos.

–Te lo digo para que veas que soy el más capaz de esta edición. Si necesito que estés dormida para matarte… entonces… tsk…

Fija los ojos en el fuego, su expresión es hosca pero Sunny sabe que se siente ofendido. Le gustaría sentirlo un poco más por él, pensar qué pena Alabaster Faraday, ¿Por qué demonios desconfío? ¡Pero es un profesional peligroso! Sería absurdo no desconfiar.

–Yo soy la más capaz de entre los no profesionales –le dice, solo para picarlo, y también porque nunca ha tolerado que la miren por sobre el hombro. Ni a Thomas, cuya inteligencia se encargaba a menudo de intentar superar–: estoy segura de que, en caso de no cerlo, no me habrías ofrecido alianza.

–Tsk… eres como el perro que se lame los genitales –dice él.

–Eso lo fuiste tú primero, permite, Alabaster, que te lo recuerde –añade ella, siseando.

Ambos se miran, dispuestos a entablar una discusión, o al menos Sunny. de hecho, tiene listas las palabras que va a decirle, el discurso hecho con las frases más grandilocuentes y que prueban lo buena oradora que es, son como proyectiles que saldrán de su boca como si fuese la honda y destruirán los argumentos de aquel profesional. Mas recuerda, entonces, su pacto anterior. El cese de hostilidades, el empate entre uno y otro, y se le quita, los proyectiles se destruyen, la honda se afloja. Cuando mira a Alabaster, entiende que no es la única que está pensando en aquello.

–Tablas –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sunny se ríe, sorprendida de aquel acuerdo simultáneo con una persona a la que le había dedicado palabras no del todo elogiosas, y Alabaster sonríe de lado. Es una sonrisa sincera, eso sí. Las de los dos.

–Voy a dormir –termina diciendo ella, extenuada, con la voz en un hilillo.

–Tsk –Alabaster se aleja de ella, cualquiera pensaría que es para no incomodarla, pero en realidad lo hace para no incomodarse a sí mismo.

Y duerme hasta las 4.00 de la madrugada, cuando la despierta suavemente para hacer la guardia mientras él descansa. Duerme sin sobresaltos, y cuando despierta… pues despierta. Viva y entera. Y así se queda, vigilando hasta el amanecer. Cuando saben que tienen que moverse. Esta vez como aliados.

* * *

Encomios:

Miles Near, m12 – Alabaster Faraday.

Miles: eras dulce, tierno y tenías desbordantes ganas de vivir. Lamento haberte dado una muerte tan fea. Te amo.

* * *

Nota:

Y tenemos el capítulo 20. Han pasado algunas cosas, el próximo se viene más interesante, espero.

Abrazos, reyes y reinas.


	21. Hasta que se rompa

Advertencia: violencia gráfica y menciones a abuso sexual.

* * *

Capítulo 21. Hasta que se rompa.

No había sido el cañonazo lo que asustó tanto a Lanna Peters hasta hacerle apretar los dientes por el miedo, ni siquiera cuando, varias horas después de haberse ido Miles, solo el silencio respondía a su llamada. Tampoco le asustó que, en el momento del sonido del himno, un pájaro, probablemente un charlajo porque había oído de ellos, llegara hasta su cueva y, con la voz de Hefestus Fein, le dijera los nombres de Nayerly Reyne y de su aliado muerto. obvio que lloró, menos de lo que la gente habría supuesto porque su corazón es más frío de lo que cualquiera se haría a la idea, pero aún así lloró. Miles Near era un buen chico y sobre todo, Lanna valoraba –y todavía valora– su vida, y él había sido su pasaporte a llegar lejos.

Aprieta los dientes de miedo y ansiedad cuando sale de la cueva que fuese su refugio, el tercer día de juegos. Los aprieta porque no tiene ni la más pálida idea de adónde ir, qué hacer, cómo conseguir comida. Su distrito es una ciudad, está acostumbrada al sonido de las fábricas y hasta se puede mover sola por él, hacia los lugares conocidos –la escuela, el trabajo, la casa de sus amigas–, pero en aquel desierto frío no tiene ni idea de por dónde fue y cómo volver al bosque del que Miles y ella habían huido. Sabe que hay abetos que golpean porque ella misma había recibido un buen golpe, pero su localización le es ajena y ni siquiera hacen ruido como para advertirlos. El viento es tan fuerte que sacude su cabello castaño, y al menos haciendo ruidos con la lengua o con su vara podría guiarse un poco, pero ni punto de comparación con las oportunidades del resto, aquello es evidente.

Tiene frío, pero se mueve, porque así al menos no morirá de hambre en la cueva en la que fue abandonada. Se niega a ser descartada todavía, tiene a su hermana, su madre, su casa y su vida. No pretende dejar que los juegos del hambre se la arrebaten, aunque lo tenga todo en contra. Tiene que sobrevivir.

* * *

Los cuatro profesionales, en ropa de invierno, llevan paseándose por el sector del hielo desde el amanecer. El día anterior habían peinado la zona del bosque y encontraron poco, además de un jabalí medio agonizante con tantos batacazos como hojas hay en los árboles y huellas de alguien, no había mucho más. Fue Connor quien se tomó como empresa personal recorrer el hielo, le parecía evidente que debía haber tributos allí, la cuestión era encontrarlos y eliminarlos.

–Y Alabaster… esa rata –había murmurado con su voz nasal acostumbrada teñida de desprecio, los ojos marrones le chispeaban de odio puro.

–Preferiría que me lo dejes –Mikah, sonriendo, se toca sus cuchillos que lleva en bandolera–: tengo un tratamiento especial para ese chico en cuestión.

Mikah y él son muy distintos, piensa Connor, recordando aquello, pero ambos tienen el apego a la alianza en común, al menos. Eso le alegra, pues Alexander es volátil y Dahlia en extremo orgullosa, de hecho es seguro que ese orgullo les terminará pasando factura. Mikah, aunque parece despiadada cuando se pone en ese plan, también asemeja valorar la unidad de la alianza y como él, no tolerar la traición tan pronto en los juegos. Eso le gusta. Igual podría dejar un trocito del malnacido de Faraday para los cuchillos de su compañera.

No… en realidad no, se dice, molesto. sería incapaz de matarlo de una forma tortuosa, eso cree en aquel momento, mientras cazan tributos o lo intentan, porque parece que lo único que pillarán será un buen resfriado considerando lo desierto que está todo. Nuevamente siguen sin tener demasiada suerte, y el día anterior sólo propiciaron una muerte a la mañana. Como les apareciera un muto pingüino, se rajaba el estómago con la espada, ha dicho.

–Tengo la nariz fría –se queja Alexander, frotándosela con la mano izquierda–: siento que respiro puro hielo.

–Yo siento fríos los dedos –Mikah opina, agitándolos algo para desentumecerlos–: y los pies. Madre mía, cómo me duelen los pies…

–en mi caso, las mejillas se me están escarchando –Dahlia intenta sonreír, pero se ve que le cuesta, en parte por su carácter reservado y también por tener la cara rígida por el frío.

–Ninguno joda… yo tengo carámbanos en la calva. ¿alguien me presta su gorra?

Dahlia Fey, con una risa, saca la gorra de su chaqueta y se la tiende. Connor, más que agradecido, se la cala hasta las orejas y siente la delicia del calor subiendo la temperatura de sus ideas. Suspira de alivio y el resto de la alianza sonríe, la tensión de no encontrar nada por fin aligerada, aunque por poco. Es desesperante, piensa, casi parecen un grupo de excursionistas y no los profesionales que son

–Opino que nos separemos –dice Mikah, por enésima vez–: pongamos un punto de encuentro, Alexander y yo por un lado y ustedes por otro.

Los ojos verdes de la chica, parecen urgentes. Connor se había resistido a la idea de separación el día anterior y se resiste todavía, pero han pasado horas sin encontrar nada, y tal vez cubran más terreno separados. Todos están de acuerdo con Mikah, hasta Dahlia, que no opina a no ser que sea de importancia. Tiene que ceder, aunque no le guste.

Teme a Alabaster Faraday, por supuesto, más si se ha hecho con un arco porque de ser así, cualquiera de ellos estaría perdido. Aún no descarta que la alianza repugnante esa que quiso hacerles frente cuente con ese en concreto en sus filas, ellos pueden ser bastante desdeñables, muertos de hambre y poca cosa, además de minados, pero con un profesional la cosa cambia. Teme por sus compañeros más que por él mismo, aún así... la alianza, piensa, enojado con la resolución que piensa tomar, pero tampoco quiere pasearse todo el día como el anterior, soportando el extremo frío y con la cantinela de por favor separémonos a cada tanto.

–De acuerdo. Al anochecer en la cornucopia, ¿Vale? Si no llegan, asumiré que han muerto y si los veo más adelante, es que se han convertido en fantasmas –dice, seriamente–: vamos, Dahlia.

La chica asiente, despidiéndose de sus aliados con un gesto de cabeza, el rostro serio y la espada atada al cinto. Lo mismo hacen los otros dos, dispuestos, como ellos, a ir de caza. A saber qué encuentran en aquel sitio tan frío, Connor espera que algo más que un catarro por el viento o un golpe de abeto.

* * *

De haberla encontrado Connor Edgeworth y Dahlia Fey, o incluso Alabaster Faraday y Sunny Tyson, Lanna Peters hubiese recibido una muerte bastante más piadosa de la que tuvo. Por desgracia, no es así.

* * *

–Hola –La saluda Mikah, parándose frente a ella. está sola, Alexander la espera un poco más allá porque es demasiado ruidoso, parece como si golpeara el suelo en lugar de caminar. Mikah puede pasar más desapercibida.

La chica ciega tiene una vara en la mano, y golpea hacia delante con bastante más agilidad de la que le habría agenciado cualquiera, sin responder. Mikah da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo el bastón de madera le roza el brazo. Gruñe, enfadada. Odia que le peguen, lo odia mucho mucho.

–Eres una profesional –dice, con miedo pero también con valor.

Mikah tiene tiempo de preguntarse cómo demonios es que lo sabe, no es que lo tuviera escrito en la cara o algo, cuando Alexander, que viene por detrás, la aferra en un abrazo de oso, atrapándole los brazos junto al resto de su delgado talle. La chica ciega se debate contra él, enojada, araña como una fiera y le muerde el antebrazo a su aliado rubio, pero él le da un tremendo puñetazo con su poderosísima mano derecha, que le arranca de cuajo dos dientes. la chica del 8 grita, dolorida, escupiendo sangre y sus dientes destrozados. También tiene destrozado el labio, que comienza a hinchársele ante el tremendo impacto. Alexander la sigue sosteniendo, con la espalda bien pegada a su cuerpo, los brazos juntos y la respiración acelerada.

–Bravo, me dio en el hombro –Mikah suspira, en un puchero, mientras ve que la chica intenta pisarle los pies a Alexander. Él la apega más contra su cuerpo, frotándole la erección contra la espalda. Mikah sabe lo que le está pasando, conoce bien esa reacción en cierto tipo de hombres.

La chica ha comenzado a llorar, la boca seguro le debe doler horriblemente. Mejor se lo hubiese pensado antes de atacarla, piensa Mikah con rencor. Podría haberle dado una mejor muerte, pero ahora que se joda. Está segurísima, al menos, que Alexander la va a joder pero que muy bien, y ella piensa sentarse a mirar.

–Mikah –Alex sonríe–: se me ha ocurrido que podría divertirme algo con ella.

Son las palabras que ella estaba esperando. Sonríe, asintiendo complacida, acercándosele más. Casi da saltitos de alegría, solo le enturbia un poco pensar en que Connor y Dahlia se estén perdiendo la diversión, pero en fin, ella se divertirá por ambos.

–Puedo enseñarte a dislocar las articulaciones de los dedos –se ofrece ella, suspirando–: tenemos dos manos y dos pies para practicar.

Lo hacen. Lanna intenta morder, grita, llora y patea, hasta que Alexander le da otro puñetazo, al menos para que deje de moverse. La primera mano la disloca ella, adora el sonido de los huesos al salirse, crujientes, deliciosos, especialmente cuando son acompañados de un gemido de dolor. Lo había oído solo en vídeos y cuando le rompió la muñeca a la rubita del 12, esa estúpida con cara de mosca muerta que parecía tener inquina a los profesionales. La otra mano la disloca Alexander, aprende rápido y encima es más brutal, eso le gusta. Habría valido perfectamente para profesional, de hecho, el chico le cae bastante bien, especialmente porque se le ocurren frases ingeniosas para decirle a la provinciana esa mientras le pega en la cara, le disloca el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda o simplemente está.

Mikah le muestra cómo dislocar muñecas, codos y hombros, aunque esa es su parte favorita así que lleva a cabo ambos brazos. ella está llorando, suplicándole que paren, por favor, por favor paren, pero ninguno le hace caso, es demasiado divertido y solo podrán hacerlo una vez en la vida sin repercusiones, ahora que están aquí, más adelante cualquiera de los dos que haya vencido no tendrá cómo hacerlo. Los gritos seguramente se estén oyendo hasta el desierto, piensa ella con una sonrisa, pero mira hacia todos lados para que no los vayan a tomar desprevenidos. Especialmente ese malnacido de Alabaster Faraday, maldita fuese su estampa.

Alexander está ganoso, ella lo sabe, por lo que después de un restregón en la mano terriblemente hinchada de Lanna Peters, Mikah se sienta al lado para ver cómo él se satisface con ella. cuando la estúpida de distrito pobre oye lo que le van a hacer, grita, gime y se debate, más desesperada que nunca, también muerde, patea, llora y suplica, le suplica a ella, a Mikah, que la ayude, diciéndole que ambas son mujeres, por último sigue luchando hasta que Alexander Rheon le separa las piernas y entra en ella con brutalidad. Empuja hasta que se rompe el interior de ella, expulsando la sangre de su virginidad brutalmente ultrajada, y sigue moviéndose. La chica grita al principio, sigue jadeando, mordiendo, pero él le pone la mano en la boca, solo disfrutándola de esa manera. Mikah se pone a dibujar un paisaje en la nieve, aunque de vez en cuando mira. Sin embargo, cuando su aliado parece que va a terminar, oye gritos y pasos a lo lejos.

–¿Mika? ¡Alexander? –va preguntando la voz de Connor Edgeworth.

–Mierda –jadea Alex, excitado pero asustado.

–Sal de ahí, la voy a acabar ahora –Mikah saca uno de sus cuchillos de la cintura.

Eso parece excitar más a Alex, porque suelta un gañido bastante patético en opinión de Mikah, pero que parece ser la apoteosis de su placer, ya que pone una cara de éxtasis supremo y se tensa. Ella, en cambio, se acerca a la chica que todavía grita y lucha pero más débilmente, y le abre la garganta sin ningún miramiento. Tarda en morir casi lo mismo que Alex en eyacular en ella. las dos operaciones han terminado rápido. Menos mal, porque Connor Edgeworth se acerca y seguro que no le gustará nada ver lo que han hecho.

* * *

(Alabaster Faraday) en rosa.

–Tengo una vaca lecheeera, no es una vaca cualquieeera, me da leche con frutilla, ay qué vaca más sencilla tolón, tolón, tolón tolón –entona la voz de ella.

Alabaster se despereza. No es una mala forma de despertar, piensa, aunque el fuego ya se ha apagado y no hace tanto calor como cuando se durmió. Además, la canción es ridícula a morir. Abre un ojo azul y mira a su aliada, ella está incorporada sobre un codo, jugando con una rama y cantando ensimismada.

–… –Alabaster se mueve, para darle a entender que está despierto. Ella se gira y deja que la canción muera en su boca.

–Buenos días tengas, Alabaster –saluda, cortés y cordial. Él le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Es una buena forma de despertar, cierto, pero al chico no es que despertar le guste mucho. Siempre siente que podría haber dormido más de lo que durmió, reconoce que es insensato pero no puede evitar experimentar malhumor matutino. Su madre, Allumina Faraday, se reía mucho de aquello y le revolvía el pelo con una mano, hasta que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Hace más de tres años que nadie le revuelve el pelo y las sonrisas casi murieron.

–Tengo una vaca lechera –sigue ella, jugando con su ramita–: no es una vaca cualquiera… me da leche condensada, ay qué vaca más pesada, tolón, tolón…

–Tsk… –él no puede evitar chasquear la lengua–: ¿todas tus canciones hablan sobre animales?

Ella se gira, aún con la canción en los labios. Alabaster recuerda la canción con que se despertara horas atrás, cuando la chica le preparó la pasta de huevo y atún.

–Muchas, ciertamente –suelta una ligera risita educada–: conozco bastantes sobre caballos. Si quieres te canto una.

Alabaster se encoge de hombros, le es indistinto si canta o no. tiene sueño, se frota los ojos para seguir durmiendo pero sabe que no puede. Es la mañana del tercer día y ambos tienen que seguir su camino, él lo sabía perfectamente cuando se metió a aquello. La chica entona una canción sobre un unicornio azul que se perdió ayer, y que daría lo que fuese por volverlo a recuperar porque era su único amigo. La letra es tristona y más aún la forma en que ella la canta, como si de verdad hubiese perdido al animal.

–Mi unicornio azul, se me ha perdido ayer… se fue… –termina, extendiendo la última letra en un la sostenido que baja a re y asciende en una escala menor.

Le está dando pena, maldición. ¿qué demonios? El unicornio ni siquiera existe pero es como un sueño imposible que alguien ha extraviado. Quizá sea la cercanía de esa chica dramática a tal punto de limpiarle las botas pero se siente raro. Tiene sueño y está enojado, triste y todo. Maldición necesita orden. Orden. Ya.

Respira un par de veces y se da cuenta de que la muerte de Miles Near apenas le afecta. Un chico muerto, solo y desesperado lejos de casa para que vivan cientos, quizá miles. Es un buen precio a pagar, se autoconvence de ello. La chica sigue cantando, esta vez sobre "una alazana que galopa como el viento, llévame a ver a mi amada, la que me roba el aliento", parece una canción bastante dicharachera. Alabaster se ve dedicando una ligerísima sonrisa, imaginando un tambor o quizás un instrumento de cuerdas, y una taberna llena de gente, felices porque al fin tienen paz y lo que siempre desearon. La sonrisa se torna más grande aún.

–Supuse que aquella canción animaría tu semblante –ella se aprieta un segundo las manos, quizá de frío o nervios.

Él asiente, y cuando toman las galletas de desayuno ninguno dice nada. Solo comen en silencio, bebiendo los restos del jugo de granada y con la certeza de que tienen que marchar. Se siente cómodo así, hablando solo de vez en vez y sabiendo que en lo esencial es comprendido. Cuando terminan el desayuno, ella sale reptando de la cueva, mirando a su alrededor con la honda a punto, y él la sigue, con el resto del equipaje y el florete en la mano. No hay nada cerca.

–Iré a cazar algo, creo que necesitamos carne o proteínas sustanciosas –dice la Joven, incorporándose. Es sumamente pequeña, piensa Alabaster. Apenas le llega al pecho, vamos.

–… –él mueve la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

–¿Irás por leña? –pregunta. Él asiente, aliviado–: de acuerdo. Juntémonos aquí… y si te necesito, gritaré como un chotacabras.

El profesional enarca una ceja. No se quiere perder por nada del mundo la imagen de aquella seria e impávida chica aullando de esa manera, de hecho hasta sonríe de solo pensar en ello. La del 10, entendiéndole, se lleva las manos a la boca y suelta una especie de grito, risa y lamento de pájaro, que por lo que él sabe es bastante exacto. Alabaster da unos pasos hacia atrás, un poco asustado pero sobre todo bastante divertido. Ella tiene los ojos marrones aún más abiertos y su cara…

–aquel sonido emitiré, pero más fuerte –dice.

–…

–¿Y si llegases a necesitarme, qué harás? –Pregunta ella con su apariencia imperturbable.

–Tsk… –chasquea la lengua con desprecio de solo imaginar que podría necesitar a esa niña bajita y rara.

Ella le entiende, pues le sonríe con burla y ni rastro de amabilidad.

–Te las arreglarás, pues –dice, y se marcha hacia la derecha, erguida, un poco molesta.

Él vuelve a dejar su rostro carente de cualquier expresión y se interna en el bosque de sauces o abetos. Menos mal que se ha ido, porque quiere hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Asume que esa separación la planteó porque ella también requería de aquellos mmomentos de soledad, pero, obviamente, ninguno sería tan directo como para decirlo, en aras del decoro. Después cortaría toda la leña que quisiera.

* * *

Sunny Tyson termina sus menesteres corporales, limpiándose con hojas de sauce e intentando lavar sus partes privadas empleando nieve. No quiere oler mal, de hecho lo detesta, por aquello se bañaba en el río cada día y mantenía su melena negra y todo su cuerpo en perfecto estado, quizá no tan elegante, pero sí limpio. Con frío pero decisión, también se moja con nieve las axilas y debajo de sus pequeños pechos, para limpiar de cualquier olor a sudor su fisonomía. Se daría un baño, pero la única fuente de agua que conoce es el lago cercano a la cornucopia, y exhibirse frente a la alianza profesional casi en pleno está descartado. Otra es el río helado que había visto con Alabaster, pero tenía una capa de hielo cubriéndolo y… se le eriza la piel de pensarlo. Además debería quitarse la ropa, lo cual es anti supervivencia a más no poder, más en ese lugar. Quizá en el extremo norte haya algo, piensa, tiritando y por un segundo añorando el resplandor ígneo que había esquivado, pero se le pasa pronto cuando recuerda lo mal que se le ha dado siempre el calor.

Mientras se incorpora y se encamina rumbo al río, piedras en la mano y honda bien sujeta en la izquierda, vuelve a pensar en Alabaster Faraday y sus tablas. Sigue viva, obviamente, él no ha hecho nada para perjudicarla y lo cierto es que ella tampoco. No son amigos, no se estiman ni mucho menos, pero funcionan bien y está segura de que su inhabilidad para comunicarse le ha dotado para comprender mejor a Alabaster y para que no le bufe tantas veces como, ella sabe por haberlo visto, hacía con otros. Se pregunta si a él le pasa algo similar a lo suyo, la ansiedad en la boca del estómago, las palabras en la garganta, el discurso estructurado y lenguaje pragmático, pero no lo cree, tan arrogante y despectivo, de hecho cada vez que habla parece ser breve y lacónico. Debe ser mero capricho, se dice de él, o tal vez tener una explicación más profunda como un terrible trauma de infancia con las palabras que se curaría con el amor verdadero. Así sería si fuese una historia, piensa, intentando bajar de las nubes. Como fuere, no deja de pensar en los tres, él, Thomas y ella, en un trío inseparable que comentara sobre libros, debatieran o simplemente se quedaran en silencio. Alabaster conjuntaría bien con ellos en otro momento y lugar. Es tonto pensarlo, en última instancia es su rival, pero no puede evitarlo.

Cuando piense en alguien, cuando mire a una persona a los ojos y se pregunte sobre cómo matarla en lugar de confraternizar, el Capitolio habrá ganado. No le dejará ganar, lo da por seguro. Luchará con todas sus fuerzas para no permitir que le quiten aquella capacidad suya para hablar con la gente, tanto que le costó obtenerla… años… no se la arrebatará un juego a muerte, o al menos eso quiere y espera de sí misma.

Deben haber animales, de seguro. De hecho, había pingüinos, en su caminata del día anterior con Alabaster Faraday los vio en el río helado y hacia allá se dirigen sus pasos, siempre atenta, silenciosa y con sigilo. Sus pies apenas hacen ruidos en la nieve, aunque el que provoca es un crujido leve y suave. Intenta no resbalar y lo consigue, sabe que va dejando huellas pero confía en que la nevada las cubra de nuevo, pues perdería demasiado tiempo en borrarlas. Camina por la orilla del bosque de abetos, por media hora más o menos antes de llegar al río. Allí están los pingüinos, de hecho, con sus pasitos torpes y sus miraditas tiernas. No sabe si serán ricos –no ha comido jamás pingüino–, pero de hambre al menos no se va a morir. Toma una piedra, tensa la honda extendiendo el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha agarrando tanto cuerda como piedra, apunta como puede y suelta. La piedra le llega en la cabeza a su víctima, que con un graznido cae desplomado en el hielo. Sunny, decidida, comienza a pisar el río congelado en búsqueda de su presa. Solo le basta eso, poner un pie en la superficie inestable y blanco azulada, cuando un temblor sacude el lugar todo, y desde las profundidades del lago aparece él.

Es enorme, quizá del tamaño del profesional del distrito 2, del color del hielo sucio. Sus ojos son pálidos, sus brazos desproporcionadamente grandes en relación al resto del cuerpo y en una de sus manazas lleva una porra dantesca, quizá del tamaño de Sunny. ella carga otra piedra a toda velocidad y la suelta, le llega a la cosa en la frente. Se quiebra algo, como si fuese de perfecto hielo, pero ni se inmuta, sigue avanzando, implacable, hacia ella, sacando su cuerpo congelado de las profundidades donde dormía.

Los pingüinos le abren paso, entre reverencias, como si fuese su rey, piensa ella hipnotizada por un segundo. El río congelado se va resquebrajando a medida que la cosa se dirige hacia Sunny, los pasos del monstruo resuenan parecido al cristal rompiéndose. ella, aterrada, recupera por fin la movilidad de sus piernas, que estaban clavadas al sitio, y lo primero que hace es salir corriendo, pero el rechinar del hielo haciéndose trizas y los pesados pasos del gigante le dejan ver que el muto va a ser rápido en darle alcance. Sunny se mete al bosque hecha un bólido, esperando despistarle o con el simple deseo de perderle de vista, ya que sus piedritas no le harán daño, pero la cosa, que ha roto la lisa superficie del río y que sale por completo pisando suelo nevado, la mira con esos ojos pálidos y emite un rugido feroz, que suena como el viento silvando contra los aleros de la casa de Thomas Rocheford. Sunny carga otra piedra, temblando algo por el miedo, sabe que de poco le servirá correr si el bicho aquel es rápido y los vigilantes quieren que le dé alcance. La cosa está agitando la porra en su dirección, es colosal, tiene púas azules y seguramente es tan dura como el hielo o más. No tiene ninguna gana de comprobarlo en su propia cabeza, muchas gracias señor gigante, pero mejor no, piensa tontamente, temblando de miedo.

Sin embargo, no puede dejar que la domine o de lo contrario perderá la vida, algo que no permitirá que suceda. Con el pulso un poco tembloroso pero intentando que sea firme, lanza otra piedra, queriendo darle al ojo de la cosa gigante, pero falla, como en alguna ocasión, y le da en la mejilla. Suelta una maldición grandilocuente (algo como oh, caramba o una sandez por el estilo, se dice desesperada consigo misma) y, mordiéndose el labio, ve cómo esquirlas de hielo se le desprenden de la cara al muto gigante, que vuelve a rugir de esa manera que recuerda al viento quejándose. Sunny se muerde el labio inferior y sale corriendo, ya sin saber qué hacer, sus piedras no le hacen gran cosa y encima falló la última. La mutación o lo que fuese viene detrás, les pega tanto a sauces como a abetos, los árboles chillan literalmente de dolor, algunos hasta se doblan. Sunny, por la visión periférica, ve cómo un sauce se encoge sobre sí mismo ante el poder de la porra del guardián del hielo, (los árboles están vivos, oh por lo sagrado estos árboles viven nos ven hablan sobre) y mientras corre rebusca otra piedra en su bolsillo, solo siente la caja de cerillas en el derecho y vuelve a soltar una maldición, con la respiración ya entrecortada tropieza brevemente con una raíz, lo que provoca que se muerda la lengua fuertemente y suelte un gemido sanguinolento. Escupe, asustada, sin dejar de correr y ve que su saliva es roja. Duele, duele pero tiene que correr, al menos hasta encontrar algo. Un círculo de árboles le corta el paso y ella pasa por entre dos abetos, por los pelos una rama no le da en la cabeza y menos mal, se dice, que no tiene su larga trenza, o se le habría enganchado. Está muerta de miedo, la cosa ha recortado mucho las distancias y ya por último siente la porra rozándole la cabeza. Se lanza al suelo, rueda unos metros, se pone rápidamente en pie con agilidad y sigue corriendo. La porra se estampa contra un abeto que le da pelea, pero el ser, con otro rugido, sacude el brazo y le atiza una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el pobre árbol cae muerto con un golpetazo. La joven siente temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, tiene un jadeo de sorpresa atravesado en la garganta y cada fibra de su cuerpo rogándole que por favor siga corriendo.

El aire es demasiado frío, se le están cayendo los mocos por lo helada que tiene la nariz y no hay tiempo para limpiarse, le duele respirar, ha corrido demasiado. En el bolsillo izquierdo por fin halla una piedra, y menos mal, porque se encuentra entre otro círculo de árboles. Sunny se gira, encarándole, ve que hay ramitas y hojas en su pelo azul pero sigue andando, corriendo más bien. Oye una especie de zumbido peligroso y pesado, justo antes de que el muto tropiece, enredado, con las rodillas siendo impactadas por dos enormes piedras unidas a una cuerda. Su silvido grito o gemido es más fuerte que nunca, las rocas han hecho daño a su piel, carne, hielo o lo que fuese, rompiéndole en parte las piernas. Sunny las mira, bastante maltrechas, el muto intenta liberarse de la cuerda que le tiene las extremidades inferiores inutilizadas, mientras la porra se sigue moviendo de aquí para allá.

Ya que eso está en el suelo, la chica puede ver tras del muto. Allí, parado con cara de que no sabe bien lo que está haciendo, un chico alto, de pelo sucio y desordenado y grandes ojos color caramelo tras enormes lentes, la mira directamente. La porra se sigue moviendo, el otro chico está desarmado ya y el monstruo, aunque enredado, se arrastra hacia ella, bajita, temblorosa y que respira ya por la boca, jadeante.

Sunny, en una última medida desesperada, lanza su piedra, dándole en el centro mismo del ojo al muto, menos mal porque no lo tiene ni a cincuenta pasos. Gime de nuevo de manera bestial y estremecedora, golpeando a lo loco, casi le da pero ella consigue esconderse tras un abeto, con tan mala suerte que la rama le golpea en la cabeza, esta vez sí. Dolorida por la corrida, con el flato punzándole de forma molesta, la nariz moqueando y la desesperación y el mareo del golpe de la rama, solo se le ocurre una cosa, en su feroz aturdimiento. Una sola cosa…

Alabaster puede salvarles, espera.

* * *

Está cortando los maderos en trozos perfectamente simétricos, pensando en aquellas cosas complicadas y bastante superiores a cualquier intelecto que las pueda comprender, cuando oye, a lo lejos, ese grito, lamento, risa de pájaro o lo que fuese, que le hizo sonreír un par de horas atrás pero que ahora sugieren intenso peligro. Ha soltado los leños sin darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho y se ha puesto a prestar oído. El lamento se repite una vez más, transportado por el viento, da una sensación bastante tétrica en aquel paraje permanentemente nevado y desolado.

Mierda, piensa. Mierda. Mierda. La chica del 10.

(Alabaster Faraday)

(Buenos días tengas, Alabaster Far)

Todo se ha teñido de rosa por un segundo, uno que podría significar la perdición de su aliada, y le ha dado un ligerísimo mareo. Mira los maderos, ya mojados por la nieve pues los ha dejado caer, para que el rosa se desvanezca, pero la preocupación (¿Preocupación?) persiste. ¿qué sería? ¿Los profesionales? ¿Un muto? ¿Dos mutos? ¿Otra alianza? Está seguro de que ella lo necesita en aquel momento. Se le pasa por un señor momento al que manda a paseo pronto, la idea de dejarla tirada; pero no puede hacerlo. No después de que le haya limpiado las botas de sangre, arrodillada ante él. Fue la primera en reconocerle su poderío, la primera que le…

(Alabaster Faraday)

No importa. La primera en algo. Lo que fuese. Tiene que ayudarla, ¿Pero dónde está? El ruido sonó más o menos a su izquierda, pero puede venir de cualquier lugar, solo sabe que está relativamente cerca. Por un segundo, lamenta no haberle dado una señal sonora, porque ahora no tiene nada qué hacer para comunicarse con la chica.

¿qué hacer? Ya está corriendo, florete en ristre y expresión ida en los ojos, la que le acompaña siempre antes de matar, diría el que le hubiese visto las tres veces. Julio Jansen lo está pensando, de hecho, sentado en la sala de control, llorando de emoción porque sí, señores, el frío Alabaster Faraday irá a socorrer a su aliada. La imagen del chico alto y rubio corriendo hacia donde ella está, se transmite ahora mismo por cadena nacional. Thomas Rocheford está viéndolo en aquel momento, pensando en qué idiota es él, se preocupa demasiado, pues Sunny lo tiene todo solucionado. Está comiendo papas en aquel momento, solo con una ligera inquietud porque espera que el muto no la magulle demasiado. ¿Matarla? Tse…

Necesita saber en qué dirección ir, no quiere correr a ciegas, es tan estúpido que no pretende seguir esa disposición. ¿Y si se ha equivocado de camino? Si va a correr como un tonto para salvar a alguien, que sea al menos por algo con sentido. Solo se le ocurre una cosa, algo para minar por fin la inseguridad que le acomete y además ese sentimiento de estar actuando como idiota.

–¡Suunnyyyyy! –Grita, a todo pulmón.

* * *

(se está destrozando la garganta)

Aquello piensa Sunny, encogida en el suelo, dispuesta a tirarle al otro ojo. El chico del 3 está sacando su última arma, un cuchillo de piedra que se pasó una tarde entera tallando, pero ella no lo ve, perdida en sus pensamientos, con una expresión ida, impávida, imperturbable. Sammy Dean conoce esa expresión como "la de Sunny cuando está pensando en algo raro" y Thomas de una manera un poco menos vaga: "Sunny teniendo una idea". Cuando él mira esa expresión, se relame de gusto los labios salados y piensa por fin, por fin ha caído en cuenta de aquello, mientras la ve, decidida pero lejana.

Deja caer piedra y honda, y se quita la bufanda. Ha tenido una idea, una tan buena y a la vez tan simple y tonta que no puede creer no haberlo pensado antes. Claro, la cosa es de hielo, de sobra lo vio. Sunny palpa con su mano derecha el bolsillo, hasta dar con la caja de cerillas, pero mientras la saca, a toda velocidad, el chico del 3 ha dado un par de pasos hacia el muto, intentando clavarle su cuchillo de piedra, y la cosa se ha movido, su porra ha ascendido… el chico aparta la cara a toda velocidad y el impacto de la porra le da de refilón en el hombro derecho. Zachary Bayer grita de dolor, retrocediendo a trompicones, medio desesperado porque la chica que le había ayudado en el centro de entrenamiento se va a morir, y después, oh cuando venga ese después… será su turno. La cosa, aún enredada de las piernas, ha fijado toda su atención en él, lo cual a Sunny le viene fantástico.

–¡Aquí! –Grita, mientras raspa la cerilla en el borde de la cajita y la acerca a su bufanda, que se prende fuego. Ella, dando un feroz salto, se la pone en el cuello al monstruo mientras a toda velocidad enciende otra para prender el otro extremo de la bufanda. Lo consigue, prendiéndola también. Una tercera cerilla es velozmente encendida, corriendo la misma buena suerte.

El efecto es instantáneo, ella quita sus manos inmediatamente de allí porque el frío le quema incluso por sobre los guantes, además de tener miedo de que algo salga mal. Pero no es la única que se ha quemado, el gigante de hielo está ardiendo también por aquella bufanda de fuego. Arde poco, pero en contacto con la piel de hielo es suficiente. Su garganta se comienza a derretir de inmediato, el sonido, silvido o gemido es tremebundo y agónico, lo que hace que el vello del cuello y brazos de la joven se ponga de punta, y en menos de dos minutos, la cabeza se ha separado del tronco y la cosa ha caído inerte en el suelo, todavía con las piernas enredadas en el arma de confección casera de Zachary. Él se queja de dolor todavía, pero sus ojos se abren como platos al ver al gigante ya tirado en el suelo, inerte.

Sunny tiembla de adrenalina, mareo, miedo y sobre todo, de alivio. Se encoge, en su pose defensiva típica que Wendy Dean de sobra conoce, mientras con la mano izquierda se limpia los mocos y con la derecha se abraza a sí misma. Aún tiene que calmarse, aunque eso ya esté muerto, muerto por fin. El corazón aún le va a toda prisa, intenta respirar por la nariz, pero no puede, necesita más aire, así que la boca le tendrá que servir por lo menos en aquel momento. El alivio es tan grande… se deshicieron de… y en cuanto a…

Todavía encogida, alza sus enormes ojos oscuros hacia Zachary, que también está sentado en el piso, sujetándose el hombro lastimado. Sunny, importándole poco su malestar, se pone en pie y, pasando por encima de la cosa congelada y horrenda, se acerca al chico que la ayudó hace tan poco. Él la mira con precaución, intentando leer sus intenciones, pero ella solo quiere saber si está bien. Se pone junto a él, sin tocarlo, lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento, aunque sabe que no es suficiente.

–Te ruego que aceptes… mis más sinceros… agradecimientos –la voz se le entrecorta todavía a causa del cansancio, aún se estremece por todo lo vivido. Se vuelve a abrazar a sí misma, pero ahora más cerca de él.

Zachary tiene los ojos empañados de lágrimas pero sonríe, de pura alegría al ver a eso caído por fin.

–No… no agradezcas, tú ayudaste, quiero decir me ayudaste. En el centro entrenamiento, digo de entrenamiento –el chico fija su mirada en sus dedos, que se retuercen para aplacar el dolor del hombro–: nadie más… nadie más me ayudó. Te lo debía.

Sunny, conmovida y enternecida, niega con la cabeza. No lo había hecho por eso, así como no le había descrito a tantas personas a Lanna Peters con el fin de ganarse un favor o había compartido sus conocimientos con alabaster Faraday para granjearse sus simpatías. Ella solo… solo… piensa, aunque no sabe qué. Un sentimiento cálido le germina en el pecho al mirar al joven, que se limpia las lágrimas calientes de su rostro y la mira con franca amistad.

–Descuida, era lo mínimo que podía hacer –ella se incorpora un poco, aún tiembla y siente frío en el cuello, donde solo tiene la corbata de Thomas ahora–: déjame ver tu hombro, hazme el favor.

Por no decir que en los juegos del hambre no deberían darse esos lujos, piensa. Ni él puede pagarle un favor hecho de buena fe en el centro de entrenamiento, ni ella mirar su hombro, los vínculos y la cercanía con una persona había sido una de las más fuertes razones por las que terminó rechazando a lanna y cualquier otra alianza fuera de la arena. Pero allí y ahora, con él arriesgando su integridad por ella…

Zachary se muerde el labio, mirándola. Hay complicidad entre ambos, sienten en aquel momento. Se salvaron mutuamente las vidas contra esa bestia gigante y humanoide, además de haber compartido los almuerzos en el centro de entrenamiento y ser dos promesas solitarias. El chico está más que dispuesto a sacarse la chaqueta para mostrarle el hombro a su reencontrada conocida, cuando unos pasos apresurados se dejan oír. Él, intentando mover la mano derecha aunque el hombro le estalle de dolor, toma su cuchillo y se intenta incorporar. La chica tiene ya una resortera hecha con una rama y un material flexible que a saber de dónde sacó, si hasta en eso se parecen, piensa él con un sentimiento cálido, en la mano, y una piedra a punto. Los árboles se abren y dejan paso a…

–¡Ah! –Zachary, gritando, se pone en pie–: ¡Corre, es un profesional! Yo te cubro –dice, de todo corazón, al verlo.

Habría estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella en aquel momento, Sunny lo sabe y los espectadores también. Cada corazón capitolino lo está amando en ese instante. Si tan solo supiera…

–Mantén la calma, es un amigo –ella, con toda tranquilidad, baja la resortera–: hola, Alabaster Faraday. Mis excusas por haberte hecho venir.

El profesional del distrito 1 echa una mirada rápida a su alrededor, desde Sunny bastante cerca del chico del 3 (y su corazón salta porque oh, la providencia o el destino que pone las cosas a su favor, tiene a los dos exactamente donde quería), el gigante en el suelo, sin cabeza y con el cuerpo chamuscado, la enorme porra y los abetos muertos. Chasquea la lengua de su modo característico, algo que suena como a tsk…

–Pero… –el joven del distrito 3 parece perdido–: es un profesional, ellos...

Sunny siente un arrebato de ternura hacia él, que ojalá pudiese expresar con algo que no fuese su rostro imperturbable o sus frases pre hechas. Se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos, nerviosa y sobre todo con ansiedad.

–Es una larga historia –ella sonríe un poquito–: pero somos aliados. El ruido de pájaro que solté… fue para atraerlo hacia mí, solicitando su asistencia.

–Que no necesitabas –el profesional tiene una expresión despectiva en su rostro.

–Durante un segundo pensé que sí –ella suspira, todavía temblorosa–: fuiste tú, apreciado alabaster, quien me dio la idea con tu grito desesperado pronunciando mi nombre. El fuego.

–Tsk… –sus mejillas se oscurecen un poco por un sonrojo no deseado, baja la mirada y luce incómodo.

Eso también le parece distinto a Thomas. Él no se hubiese sonrojado, piensa con infinita añoranza. Thomas le hubiese mirado a los ojos, y habría dicho "en verdad que hago pensar incluso a las piedras, tse…" o algo de ese estilo, a lo que Sunny hubiese contestado algo sin dudas ingenioso, y así hasta el infinito.

–Bueno, yo… –Zachary se mueve, nervioso–: si son aliados y todo está bien, será mejor que me…

No se siente cómodo, los ojos del rubio profesional son extraños, demasiado fríos, y su rostro le provoca desconfianza. Sunny está bien, piensa él, y seguramente ella piense que él igual está bien porque lo ve en su cara. Pero él… no deja de darle miedo, mucho miedo.

–Ven con nosotros –ofrece el rubio, con voz átona.

Zachary da un respingo, él le está observando fijamente. Azul contra el dulce color caramelo del otro, se miran a los ojos.

–¿P…p…puedo negarme? –tartamudea, aterrorizado. Comienza a mover rítmicamente uno de sus pies, profundamente inquieto, y pensando en la boleadora, todavía enredada en las piernas del monstruo.

Sunny se acomoda a su lado, tiene ganas de ponerle una mano en el brazo, pero no se atreve, por supuesto, ni siquiera con Thomas había podido en el distrito. Se queda con las ganas de eso y mucho más.

–En efecto –dice ella, seria–: no obstante… preferiría que nos acompañases un tiempo. Una alianza temporal, podríamos ayudarnos…

Él la mira, anhelante. Sunny está segura de que, en caso de ser ella sola, Zachary no lo habría dudado ni por un segundo, pero está Alabaster Faraday. Si le hubiesen preguntado, ella habría pensado que al profesional le desagradaría la idea de alianza con el del 3 y no justo al contrario.

–Pre…preferiría que no, pero g…gracias –el chico fija la mirada en sus inquietos pies.

Hace una mueca de dolor, ella vuelve a recordar lo del hombro. Quiere verlo, al menos antes de que se vaya, como un pálido favor para pagarle la deuda aunque de sobra sepa que no se debería hacer. Entonces, suena un cañonazo y los tres pegan un respingo, mirándose a los ojos. alguien ha muerto, piensan, y queda la mitad todavía. Once si no se cuentan a ellos mismos. Parecen tantos, tantos… a mediados del tercer día son demasiados. Sunny se pregunta, inquieta, quién podría ser. ¿sería acaso algún profesional? ¿Alan Blake? ¿la chica bonita del distrito 7? ¿Quizá Lanna? El pecho se le hace un nudo al pensar en la chica ciega, sola y desprotegida después de la muerte de Miles. A no ser que lo hubiese matado ella.

Como siempre, intenta no pensar en lo que no puede arreglar y centrarse en aquello que sí.

–Al menos permíteme ver tu hombro lastimado –ella se le aproxima un poco, tímida pero servicial, como siempre esto último opaca a lo primero cuando ambas se juntan.

El chico niega con la cabeza, mirando a Alabaster, que está inclinado examinando la enorme porra del gigante caído. Sunny entiende lo que le está pasando y lo siente, de veras. Pero por otro lado no se podría ir con él, pensándolo con frialdad se da cuenta de que, como a Lanna, ha descartado a Zachary de plano. Prefiere al profesional, con quien no surgirá ningún vínculo afectivo; a Zachary, a quien está segura de que podría llegar a querer por muy poco tiempo que pasase a su lado. Con tristeza, se muerde el labio inferior para aguantar alguna frase acartonada de las suyas. Se detesta por no poder convencerlo, por querer conservarse entera, y porque piensa que el chico del 1 le es bastante más útil, al menos por ahora.

–Bien, pues –dice–: yo… he de retirarme… te extiendo mis calurosos agradecimientos…

–Sí, no preocupes de eso, ya te dije que te lo debía –él sonríe un poco, aunque parece triste–: voy a desenredar mi boleadora… bueno, tengan suerte de su parte y todo eso.

Se mueve con cautela, el hombro todavía le molesta al parecer. Se inclina, desenreda la boleadora con asombrosa facilidad, se levanta, y tropezándose con sus propios pies, se despide con la mano y comienza a alejarse. Sunny sabe, así como ese presentimiento atroz que la acometió la última noche de su estancia en el centro de entrenamiento, que no le verá de nuevo. Quiere correr, despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, algo, ¿pero para qué? Solo lo hará más difícil, piensa. Maldición, ¿por qué les hacen esto? Se pregunta, dolorida, un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué les ponen en situaciones tan al límite? ¿No se dan cuenta de que su instinto primordial es la ayuda y no la matanza? En los que todavía somos humanos, se dice, en los que aún sentimos, en los que somos más personas que animales hambrientos por un poco de vida, o que únicamente quieren hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir… en eso quieren transformarme, piensa, recordando los dedos del chico del distrito 11 bajo su pie, y el cómo persiguió a Miles Near.

Deja las lágrimas correr libremente, mientras oye los pasos torpes y nada sigilosos de Zachary Bayer alejándose. Le gusta poder sentir esa tristeza, ese dolor y esa ansiedad en el pecho. Todavía no la han roto, piensa. Aún no la han destrozado como a otros vencedores, egoístas, que aseguran a veces "siempre supe que éste no tenía ninguna posibilidad" con carencia total de expresión. Las lágrimas corren, Zachary le ayudó, pero tiene que morir si ella desea vivir. Y está segura de que, si lo vuelve a ver, tendrán que matarse.

Tendrá que matarlo.

* * *

Ella llora y Alabaster cree entender por qué. Seguramente está pensando en que para que ella viva, el chico tendrá que morirse, y eso sin dudas la está sometiendo a una gran tensión. Así son las chicas de distrito, o al menos así parece ser ella, más reflexiva, en tanto otros caerían en cuenta cuando el momento llegase, recién, como los insectos despreciables que son. A los profesionales les toma menos de sorpresa, van mentalizados de antemano, después de todo se presentan voluntarios sabiendo que su compañero de distrito no volverá a casa si son ellos los que desean regresar, quizá por eso les duela menos, el mentalizarse ayuda.

Alabaster también piensa en ello, pero se siente profundamente ofendido por haber sido rechazado de esa manera, y no atina a explicarse por qué, a no ser que Zachary Bayer sea un bruto descerebrado, que a juzgar por cómo habla, parece ser esa la opción más viable. La chica y él le ofrecieron alianza, y es obvio que él está más a gusto con ella de lo que jamás lo estaría con él. Visto así, menos mal que se encontró con la del 10 primero, sino…. Podría haberlo matado, pero por lo que entendió de la corta interacción, ayudó a su aliada. Además, todavía teme a la pedrada en las gónadas que le había prometido recién el día anterior. Por esta vez, pequeña niña 10, dejaré vivir a tu amiguito. Pero si lo veo de nuevo… piensa la frase a la mitad, porque cree que la próxima vez que se lo encuentren, si pasa, no estará tan amistosa.

Deja de llorar en un tiempo corto, las lágrimas se le hielan en las mejillas, y se cubre más porque no tiene bufanda. Él no la culpa, también siente lástima por los veintitrés restantes. Le provoca compasión que tengan que morir para que él gane y obtenga el dinero y su plan. Maldito y desalmado Capitolio y sus leyes ridículas, piensa con rabia. Ah no, pero no se quedarán así…

–En las novelas que suelo leer –dice ella, con la voz casi inexpresiva–: está la chica, dos intereses amorosos, el chico bueno y el malo, ambos la aman locamente, con la fuerza de los mares y el ímpetu del viento; ella siempre se queda con el bueno.

Alabaster enarca una ceja, la entiende perfectamente. Ni Zachary ni él la aman con la fuerza de los mares o el ímpetu del viento, ella tampoco lo cree, supone, pero el paralelismo es curioso.

–Tsk… soy el malo –bufa.

Él no se ve así, claro, en realidad no se considera de ninguna manera. Quizá una mala persona con buenas intenciones, si eso existe, o una buena persona dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para conseguir el bienestar de la mayoría. No lo había pensado hasta ahora.

La chica suspira, eso y no más.

–Eres más negro que gris, sí –dice–: creo que Thomas es gris.

–Thomas…

Ni idea de quién será Thomas, ni le importa. Un nombre absolutamente vulgar, el palafrenero que tiene loca a la vaquera, seguramente.

–Te contaré algo, si a bien tienes –ella tiene una sonrisa en su cara–: te le pareces un poco, ¿sabes? A Thomas

–… –pero la está escuchando. Quizá le sirva en la final, cuando se enfrenten, si es que sucede. ¿Quién sabe? Ese parecido podría salvarle la vida, ¿no? el cerebro humano es curioso y las personas sentimentales totalmente manipulables. No como él, claro, frío y sin sentimientos, por supuesto.

–He pensado –ella sonríe, avergonzada–: que nos llevaríamos bien los tres. si… si las cosas fuesen distintas. Si pudiésemos…

Hay una profunda tristeza en su rostro moreno, la de la despedida de Zachary Bayer acrecentada por aquellas otras reflexiones. Quizá está pensando en un mundo distinto, sin juegos, sin distritos, o quizá con distritos pero con más libertad. Un mundo en donde los palafreneros llamados Thomas no se mueran de hambre ni tengan que pedir teselas, donde las chicas pequeñas llamadas Sunny no estén tan flacas por la falta de comida, un mundo donde a los chicos llamados Alabaster no les roben a los padres. Es eso, el recuerdo de Gold y Allumina Faraday, lo que le impulsa a su acto rebelde abierto, cuando intentó siempre ser menos evidente.

–Algún día las cosas serán distintas–le dice, solemne, no chasquea la lengua ni la mira con desprecio. En realidad, se lo está diciendo al país entero–: te lo aseguro. Un día… serán diferentes.

Aunque no puedas verlo, piensa, y entonces siente una profunda tristeza amargándole el alma, y convirtiendo en hiel lo que debió haber sido solo miel para él. Pobre chica, se le cruza por la cabeza. Intentará darle un apretón de manos a ese tal Thomas, si es que lo ve después de ganar. Quién sabe, quizá hasta se lleven bien, se dice, incrédulo porque no se imagina intimando con nadie además de… además de ella, se dice, asombrado.

Ella, con solemnidad, se yergue en toda su pequeña estatura.

–Te creo –dice, seria.

Aquel intercambio no es transmitido a los distritos, claro está, pero no le importa a ninguno. Para ellos, está todo dicho.

Los vigilantes les dejan en paz, al menos por ese día. No vuelven a ser transmitidos hasta el siguiente, cuando las cosas se ponen realmente desagradables.

* * *

Dahlia Fey había examinado el cadáver de la chica, mientras Connor mantenía entretenidos a Alexander Rheon y Mikah Odair. No solo la profesional del distrito 4 sabe fingir, le había dicho su compañero y líder, cuando los dos solos estaban buscando leña, y ella, acostumbrada a seguir órdenes, le dio la razón. Edgeworth había jugado a ser más tonto de lo que en realidad era, siendo Dahlia la encargada de mostrarse fría, calculadora e inteligente. En aquel momento, cuando inspeccionó el cuerpo sin vida de la chica del distrito 8, lo lamentó profundamente.

–Connor –su voz es un susurro tenso–: por eso gritaba tanto. Le dislocaron las articulaciones de los dedos de ambas manos, las muñecas y los codos. Y… la violaron, Connor. La violaron.

Aquellas últimas palabras suenan terriblemente angustiadas en su voz de adolescente de diecisiete años. Dahlia había tenido su primera vez no hacía mucho, concretamente la última noche que pasó en el centro de entrenamiento, con el vencedor y amor de su vida Ray Bashet, el Martillo. Dolió, cierto, pero fue bonito, él la amó en aquel momento y lo sigue haciendo, y fue suave y gentil. Alexander Rheon no lo fue, ella pudo constatarlo en el cuerpo delgado y bonito de la chica de dieciséis años.

–Demonios –Connor Edgeworth tiene el ceño fruncido, se ve bastante afectado–: ¿Cómo pudo…?

Dahlia no lo sabe, pero en realidad no le importa cómo pudo sino simplemente que lo hizo, y que se lo hará pagar, lo jura sobre su espada y todos los conocimientos que tiene sobre ese arte, sobre el nombre de su hermanita Pearly y sus padres, y por el amor que le profesa a Ray Bashet. Alexander Rheon no verá la luz del sol otra vez.

–No sé… pero son peligrosos –dice, con sus ojos verdes brillantes tras sus pequeñas gafitas–: Connor, debemos hacer algo ahora…

Incluso antes de terminar de hablar, sabe que su compañero no atenderá a razones en ese aspecto, al menos. En su rostro hay idéntica expresión obstinada que lucía cuando rebuscó por el desierto, el día anterior, durante horas hasta que encontraron a la pelirroja del 6 que él ni siquiera mató. Esa arruga entre las cejas, esos labios prietos, la cuadratura de sus hombros…

–Cuando llegue el momento de que nos separemos… se lo haré pagar, te lo prometo –le dice, con su voz nasal bastante seria–: pero todavía quedamos muchos, entiende que no podemos actuar.

Dahlia le cree, por supuesto, Connor es serio, disciplinado y un chico de honor. Pero a ella le da repugnancia el solo pensar en tener que compartir un minuto más con ese asqueroso, cerdo y horrible ser. Desde que ha sido entrenada, ha desobedecido dos órdenes directas, la primera fue al ser cosechada, cuando Ray Bashet y otros mentores le dijeron que se echara para atrás, que había una voluntaria dispuesta a remplazarla.

La segunda es esperar hasta que la alianza caducase por el tiempo. No piensa esperar, la alianza se acabaría pronto.

* * *

Habiendo causado la muerte del día, vuelven al bosque. Connor Edgeworth es un líder metódico rayano en lo obsesivo, y está empecinado con que, aunque no haya nada, la cornucopia es un símbolo de poder. Llevan caminando horas, pero ni a Dahlia ni a los demás les importa, están entrenados y en el caso de Alexander, durante su trabajo como leñador tenía que recorrer mayores distancias y esforzarse bastante. Además, bien podrían toparse a algún tributo de camino, pero no es así. Connor y Mikah mueren por encontrarse con Alabaster, ella no deja de hablar de las cosas que le gustaría hacerle si de casualidad se lo cruza, y Dahlia Fey tiene que contener sus ganas de saltarle encima, espada en mano, y clavársela en su horrible corazón de arpía.

Duda que Mikah hubiese ido al baño, o estuviera inconsciente mientras Alexander Rheon violaba a esa pobre chica, lo duda de verdad. Seguramente miró todo el proceso, cómo le abrían las piernas, cómo la abofeteaban, cómo forzaban su intimidad, insertándole el miembro de forma agresiva… de solo pensarlo, la náusea se apodera de ella. Dahlia había intentado asesinar a sus víctimas de manera concisa, si bien el chico del 11 no le resultó del todo bien, con la chica del 6 lo hizo. No puede entender… son los juegos del hambre, la idea es matar a los adversarios, no hacerlos sufrir. Además llevan ventaja, piensa con vergüenza, la ventaja de profesionales, que no sirve para dar un espectáculo sangriento que no es del agrado de nadie en los distritos, sino para dar muertes rápidas e indoloras, al menos tal es la política en el distrito 2, ignora cómo sea en los demás.

Ray siempre le decía que la mejor manera de honrar a sus oponentes, al menos los que no saben pelear, era dándoles una muerte rápida y digna que no les hiciera suplicar. "suplicar es tan malo para tu contrincante como beberte un café con sal", le decía, con su ropa oliendo a ese brebaje y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Honrarlos con una muerte rápida también era una forma de demostrar lo buena guerrera que ella era, y sus conocimientos. Los no profesionales montaban tremendas carnicerías a menudo, por el hecho de no saber matar podían montar chapuzas y dejar agonizando durante días a sus oponentes.

Extraña a Ray, lo hace tan intensamente que mientras camina, con la determinación de matar en el corazón, añora sus brazos y consejos. Era burlón con ella, y la golpeaba en los entrenamientos hasta dejarle morados, pero había sido un buen profesor y un mejor amante. A Dahlia, seria, circunspecta y disciplinada, la vuelve loca aquel vencedor. Le encantaría preguntar acerca de la decisión que ha tomado, mas sabe que, si Ray estuviese de acuerdo con Connor, se vería decepcionada de él, y prefiere actuar según criterio propio.

Llegan a la cornucopia, en silencio. Pese a que habían aceptado la idea de volver con entereza, los cuatro se hallan cansados, de manera que, ya con ropas de verano y expresiones un poco tensas, se acuestan a dormir, descansar o lo que pudiesen hacer. Dahlia no consigue dormir mucho, cada vez que cierra los ojos recuerda el cadáver de la chica, y se le espanta cualquier cansancio que le pudiera quedar, así que se queda haciendo guardia, mientras los restantes duermen a pierna suelta. Piensa en hacerlo entonces, la mano le pica por tomar su espada, desenvainarla y rajarle la garganta a Alexander Rheon. A punto está de llevarlo a cabo, decidida, cuando advierte que Connor Edgeworth tampoco duerme. Un ojo, abierto y vigilante, mira a los demás y a ella misma. Suspira. No es el momento, aún no.

El bosque huele a eucalipto y otros árboles, eso la relaja un poco, le gustan los aromas fuertes. Espera un par de horas, hasta que el sueño la vence también, y se acurruca para dormir abrazada a la espada, única amiga que tendrá de aquí en más. Tiene un sueño inquieto en donde vuelve a casa, y tanto Ray como Pearly y el resto de su familia están enfadados con ella por haber asesinado a Alexander. Pearly… espera que su hermanita de diez años no haya visto tamaña atrocidad. De hecho, más vale que ni la hayan transmitido, por el bien de esa pobre familia. Si la chica del distrito 8 tenía padres, hermanos, amigos…

Suficiente, se dice, temblorosa. Ya basta.

* * *

Mikah Odair y Connor Edgeworth iban a quedarse pescando una, y limpiando el pescado el otro. A Dahlia le repugna cocinar, lo dijo bastante claramente el primer día, quemaba hasta el agua y no es mentira. En cierta ocasión, arruinó el café de grano de Ray y hasta ahora no se explica cómo. Así que, con toda inocencia y sin haber sido siquiera la primera vez, ella y Alexander van a por leña. El gigantón rubio de la cicatriz en la cara tiene los ojos sonrientes, como cada vez que la mira. Dahlia sabe que tiene los pechos demasiado grandes, que son notorios, que saltan y rebotan cuando corre, pero siente ganas de pinchar ojos cada vez que un hombre le dedica miradas demasiado pervertidas, no tienen derecho a hacerlo. Y él menos que ninguno.

Pero en aquel momento, hasta sonríe con dicha mirada. Es una sonrisa leve y un poco tensa, cierto, aunque a Alexander Rheon parece bastarle. El joven le comenta sobre qué putada, los juegos, "pero estar con ustedes, los pro, es cojonudo. A ver si mañana se encuentran con Alabaster Faraday o cualquier imbécil y se encargguen de él, pero que esta vez le dejen, porfa, que no quiere volver a luchar con mutos de nuev…"

Es en aquel momento, lo suficientemente lejos de Mikah y Connor como para que ninguno intervenga, cuando Dahlia Fey, rápida y letal, desengancha la espada de su cinturón, la toma con la mano derecha y, con ella envainada, le da un golpe con la hoja cubierta de cuero en la mandíbula inferior, con todo el impulso de su cuerpo que previamente había echado hacia atrás. Un crujido suena en la cara del chico, la sangre y saliva escapan de su boca entreabierta. Ella sabe que le ha roto la quijada, por el golpe, por el sonido, por los ojos azules, desmesuradamente abiertos de Alexander y por sus gritos inarticulados de profundo sufrimiento y sorpresa.

–Mmphh –el joven, dolorido, se lleva las manos a la cara, gimiendo espantosamente. Ni siquiera puede hablar por el dolor, y claro, porque la mandíbula se le ha roto.

Dahlia le vuelve a pegar con la espada envainada, esta vez en la rodilla izquierda, aún más fuerte. El chico cae al suelo, sacándose las manos de la cara y volviendo a gritar pavorosamente. No han transcurrido ni cinco segundos de intervalo entre cada golpe y el rubio leñador está pasándola realmente mal. Dahlia siente la ira siendo expulsada de su cuerpo con cada golpe, cada chas de la espada envainada es música para sus oídos.

–Perro desgraciado –Dice, casi gritando, pero con frialdad. Desenvaina la espada, el chico tiene una mano en su rodilla y Dalia, enojada, entierra la punta en mano y rodilla, atravesando ambas en una sola puñalada.

Retuerce la hoja y el sujeto grita de nuevo, con lágrimas en su rostro y se intenta apartar, pero eso hace que ella mueva más la espada. Con un tirón, haciendo pala con el pie y la parte superior del cuerpo, la extrae, y con la mano derecha tomándola desde más cerca de la hoja, y la izquierda más apegada a su cuerpo, ella se pone perpendicular al sujeto, por su costado derecho, y carga todo su peso sobre la punta de la espada, clavándosela en el corazón.

–zo…rfaaaaa –termina lloriqueando, pero ella finge no entenderle, además, su escupo sangriento le quita el efecto dramático que pudo haber tenido.

Dahlia es pragmática a más no poder, así que, ni bien detonado el cañonazo, vuelve a llevar a cabo el efecto pala para extraer su arma ensangrentada, y se agacha justo cuando un cuchillo le pasa silvando junto a la oreja derecha. Se incorpora, mirando hacia atrás brevemente, solo para ver a Mikah Odair, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la expresión homicida en su cara y a la vez el horror pintado en ella. el cuchillo ha ido a parar a un árbol, la profesional del 2 no sabe cuál ni le importa. Solo sabe que tiene que correr. Si Mikah y Connor le dan alcance…

–¡Mataste a Alex! –Grita la chica en un tono incrédulo y desesperado.

Ella no le responde, solo sale huyendo en dirección al bosque, ignorando el camino real pues le supone una desventaja enorme considerando que mikah utiliza proyectiles y ella solo tiene una espada. Embadurnada de sangre, con el cabello negro apelmazado y los lentes sucios de tierra y una mancha roja que le obstruye algo la visión, Dahlia Fey corre, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles, muchos y muy extensos. Mikah le va a la zaga, ella la siente todavía, lanzándole cuchillos de vez en cuando con descomunal enfado. Eso le conviene, pues tiene que detenerse de vez en vez para sacarlos de los árboles o bien recogerlos del suelo, pues ninguno da en el blanco. Gracias, Alabaster Faraday, por robarnos todos los cuchillos, piensa Dahlia con una risa histérica, sin dejar de correr.

La profesional le sigue los pasos por más de cuatro kilómetros, donde ella no ha dejado de correr, avanzar y volver sobre sus pasos, para luego retomar camino y seguir avanzando, hasta que por fin, extenuada, la pierde de vista en el hielo. Dahlia corre mucho, asustada y cansada, pero con la certeza de que Connor no le sigue los pasos, lo cual está bastante bien, piensa, sujetándose las costillas que le pulsan ya. Le duele todo de tanto correr, ha sido un día intenso. Al menos, la nieve le ha limpiado la sangre de los lentes, porque había sido molesto correr con la visión un tanto enturbiada.

Hay cosas buenas, pero también malas. Por empezar, muere de frío en aquel lugar, no trae su ropa de recambio… en realidad, no tiene nada consigo salvo la espada corta con la que hizo justicia. Temblando de frío, decide volver al bosque aunque esté Connor, pero primero pasará al menos unas horas allí. agua la tiene gratis, piensa con ironía, juntando copos de nieve entre sus dedos y metiéndoselos a la boca. Es una nueva etapa, se dice con desafío, una etapa en donde quedan diez y tiene que arreglárselas por su cuenta. No puede echarse a morir, los juegos del hambre son así de impredecibles y jamás pensó en quedarse con sus aliados hasta el final, eso le pareció siempre demasiado peligroso. Pues bien, se dice, mirando la nieve, el cielo profundo y oscuro y la soledad de aquel paraje. Aquí estamos, avanzando pues.

Suspira. No se arrepiente ni por un segundo de haber hecho lo que hizo.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth mira las presas de pescado ya descabezadas, sin entrañas y dispuestas que tiene en un lecho de hojas, así como los fideos instantáneos que ha cocinado y que yacen en el cazo que aún tiene. Observa el cielo, la luna brilla llena, las estrellas están hermosas, son muchas, la inmensidad abruma, y él está total y completamente solo.

Han pasado horas, un cañonazo sonó y le pareció oír la voz de Mikah, diciéndole a alguien que era una perra y que las pagaría, pero en ese momento él estaba metido en el lago, dándose un baño, y cuando ya estaba listo para ir y por fin se personó en el sitio donde, suponía, había oído los gritos, solo vio un enorme reguero de sangre y lo que parecía ser un diente que había saltado completo de una boca. Era un tipo inteligente, había atado solito los cabos pero ese diente fue una confirmación.

Debió haber sido más astuto, piensa, con dolor. Ha perdido al 100% de la alianza, por su negligencia. Debió ver que Dahlia no se quedaría tranquila, honorable como es. Vamos, ni él estaba tranquilo y los puños le ardían por golpearle, pero decidió esperar. Y solo tiene que mirar cuánto le ha costado…

Vuelve a echar una ojeada al campamento solitario, al pescado, los fideos que solo él tendrá que comerse, la cornucopia que únicamente él tendrá que defender, y su estrepitoso fracaso hace que las lágrimas le piquen en los ojos. nunca debí aceptar a Alexander, se dice. Debí fijarme más en Alabaster, es lo siguiente. Soy un imbécil y seguro ni cumplo la apuesta, termina sacándole las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Llora porque se había imaginado con su alianza profesional hasta el final, porque siempre se tuvo como un líder capacitado, y porque se da cuenta de que todo cuanto idealizó no sirvió de nada. Estos juegos le han llevado por donde han querido y ninguna previsión suya le valió. Llora con desconsuelo, temblando, encogido sobre sí mismo, las manos en la cara y la expresión infantil y desamparada, hasta que no le queda más que derramar, frustrado, enojado y sobre todo triste porque todo se le fue al garete. Solo es un chico de dieciocho años con ganas de cumplir una apuesta, un chico que creció oyendo que la alianza profesional de ordinario está junta hasta el final y que suelen guardarse las espaldas, siendo el líder fundamental. Pues vaya líder, se dice.

Se calma después de un rato, decidiendo que alguien tiene que comerse ese pescado, y será él, no piensa desperdiciarlo. Luego, buscará uno a uno a sus antiguos aliados y los matará. Y a los demás tributos, los encontrará y los matará también. Hasta ganar. Podrá ser un líder de mierda, se dice, pero la apuesta la va a cumplir. Ya no para decir un absurdo te lo dije sino por su vida.

Quiere vivir. Curiosamente, recién ahora se da cuenta de eso. quiere vivir más que nada.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 12º Lanna Peters, f8 – Alexander Rheon/Mikah Odair.

Lanna: cómo sufriste… no fue tanto como en el fic original, pero aún así. No lo merecías, ni mucho menos. Solo querías vivir y tenías una vida tan normal…. U.u

Puesto 11º Alexander Rehon, m7 – Dahlia Fey.

Alexander: Aredian Vetinari y Terrance Wallace, los pro del 2 que estaban contigo en el fic original, te dejaron pasar muchísimas cosas, porque eran unos personajes to' incoherentes que me dan tanta vergüenza que aquí ni aparecieron. Pero yo sabía que Dahlia no te iba a dejar pasar ni una, por como es. No tuviste una muerte tan fea como la que merecías, pero sufriste. Aunque no lo creas, Alex, te tengo bastante aprecio.

Quedan diez tributos.

Alabaster Faraday, m1 y Sunny Tyson, f10.

Dahlia Fey, f2

Connor Edgeworth, m2.

Zachary Bayer, m3

Mikah Odair, f4

Alan Blake, m5

Marcus Armitage, m6 y Collie Rush, f7

Milaryon Lestrange, m9.

* * *

Nota:

Capítulo intensísimo, si los hay. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me costó bastante pero estoy conforme con el resultado.

Saludos, Reyes y Reinas.


	22. ¡Es una trampa! (I)

Capítulo 22. ¡Es una trampa! (I).

* * *

Fue duro ver a Sunny Tyson huir del baño de sangre, bastante más que enfrentarse a ese estúpido muto de hielo, se dice Thomas Rocheford, sentado en el sillón de su casa a las 3.00 de la madrugada, tomando café para mantenerse despierto. Pero no más duro, prosigue, apretando los labios por la indignación y el asco, que ver a la chica del distrito 8 siendo abusada sexualmente por ese animal rabioso. Thomas no fue capaz de mirar la escena completa, le había revuelto el estómago. Yo lo mato, había pensado, con sus enormes manazas en sendos puños. Yo lo mato. Lo mato, esa ameba con rabia no merece vivir.

Y Dahlia Fey le mató. Thomas disfrutó cada golpe, pese a que de Dahlia en general tiene una pobre opinión, pero no podría tolerar que ese espécimen siguiese vivo y tuviese alguna posibilidad, por ínfima que fuese, de encontrarse con Sunny. ay, si osaba tocarle un pelo… Thomas no es ningún héroe, no tiene ni la envergadura, ni el carácter porque desprecia el altruismo, pero le habría molido la cara si tocaba a Sunny y no le habría importado cómo.

Esa madrugada, están transmitiéndola brevemente. Allí está, en la cueva con su aliado temporal, el rubio alabaster Faraday. Se supone que él vigilaría mientras ella duerme, pero dormida, lo que se dice dormida, no está. Se remueve, inquieta, mirando de aquí para allá, con los ojos enormes y marrones tristes. Muestran esa escena sola, pero Thomas se hace una perfecta idea de lo que le está pasando por la cabeza. Le gustaría chasquearle la lengua y decirle que no se inquiete, que la chica ciega tenía que morir, es la idea de los juegos del hambre después de todo, pero también sabe que ella le contestaría con un "es eso, pues, lo que el Capitolio quiere de nosotros, nuestra profunda insensibilidad", con su mirada burlona, y él se callaría porque sí, claro está, es cierto. Ver a los compatriotas como rivales, alegrarse por sus muertes, es una victoria para ellos, en eso consisten los verdaderos juegos del hambre, más allá de trajes bonitos o chicos matándose. Buscan la desconfianza e inestabilidad entre distritos, y aunque la esté pasando mal, le alegra que al menos Sunny se lo esté poniendo difícil.

Es solo una maniobra política, se dice, no es que la chica le dé verdadera pena. Únicamente no quiere darle el favor al Capitolio, sintiendo lo que ellos quieren que experimente. O quizá es su propensión a querer sentirlo todo, buscar el contacto, el sufrimiento, las emociones que tanto lee en libros y que ha intentado emular. No lo sabe, pero le preguntará cuando retorne a su lado. También le preguntará si se dio cuenta o no del cambio operado en su aliado, y tan solo con dos días en su compañía…

Sunny es de lo que no hay, y Alabaster Faraday lo comprobó tan cerca de la muerte. Thomas tuvo que morderse los carrillos para no reír cuando la escuchaba hablarle de él, y sobre lo buenos amigos que serían. Tse… ese fideo engreído y él no se parecían en nada…

Otra escena capta su atención, tan tarde por la noche. Habían cortado el resumen del día para mostrarla y él entiende bien por qué. Es la chica del distrito 7, Collie Rush, más desmejorada, con el pelo corto sucio y con ojeras en su rostro atractivo, que se ha incorporado mientras su aliado duerme. A Thomas le cae bien, no había dicho nada vergonzoso, asqueroso o denigrante en las entrevistas, ni se comportó de esa manera en el desfile, además de ser una buena aliada y una chica en forma. Se había enfrentado aquel día contra el enorme oso de la montaña junto con Marcus Armitage, y habían salido casi ilesos, a ella le había llegado un zarpazo en las costillas que parecía dolerle al moverse brusco, pero mejor que otros seguro están, solo había que preguntarle a Lanna Peters y sus gritos le responderían.

Ahora están escondidos en el bosque, se han quitado prendas de abrigo y duermen, o al menos él lo hace, porque ella no. mira fijamente unas plantas, reconociéndolas en la oscuridad. Thomas sabe de plantas por haberse criado en el campo y conoce precisamente esas. A los caballos les gusta y las comen mucho… hasta que el vientre se les hincha y mueren entre terribles sufrimientos en cuestión de minutos. Salvia del diablo. Un alucinógeno y un veneno.

Ella saca un par de hojas, toma la katana que ha llevado desde el comienzo de los juegos y corta lo que recién extrajo con el filo. Él entiende al vuelo lo que está haciendo, ha envenenado la hoja para contar con doble arma.

Muy astuta la plebeya, piensa Thomas con cierta admiración desdeñosa. Sin embargo, esta crece cuando la chica saca de su bolsillo las moras, y tanto Hefestus Fein como Rogelio Grez se vuelven locos, cacareando en el televisor. Todos duermen en casa, así que Thomas baja un poco el volumen. No por los plebeyos, claro, sino por su familia.

–¿Desde cuándo Collie tiene jaulas de noche en el bolsillo? –Pregunta Fein con curiosidad. Thomas también lo ignora.

Hace lo mismo que con el otro veneno, y se vuelve a tumbar, con una expresión resuelta en el rostro. Va dispuesta a todo para participar en ese juego de la colina, piensa Thomas. Se siente identificado con esa actitud, totalmente una reina de la colina, hasta a espaldas de su aliado para tener ella sola ese conocimiento. Él piensa que haría aquello desde la comodidad de su casa. Sin embargo, recuerda los ojos de Sunny al encontrarse al chico del distrito 3 y esa ayuda, y sabe que en el fondo no. el Capitolio quiere precisamente eso, sacar lo peor de cada uno, que se vean y digan "yo hice esto para poder vivir". Tan solo por una actitud política se negaría a jugar de esa manera, inventándose sus propias reglas, más allá de una posible lástima que se sienta hacia los tributos, que en última instancia es irrelevante. Esa ameba, y todas las demás, están siguiendo precisamente el juego que les han impuesto.

Entiende a la chica del 7 y al sujeto del 9, en parte por aquello de sentir que actuaría de una forma similar, pero el Capitolio se ríe de ellos.

A propósito de él, nuevamente lo muestran. Está caminando a todo lo que dan sus piernas flacas, en dirección opuesta a la que había seguido durante aquellos días, sus ojos negros lucen asustados y tiene dilatadas las aletas de la enorme nariz. Su mirada está quemada, al igual que la piel que antes fue blanca y ahora tiene yagas. Su pelo fino y castaño tiene arena y sus labios, aunque secos y agrietados, sonríen.

Es una sonrisa desesperada, claro. Milaryon lestrange había caminado durante dos días por el desierto, al norte, norte y más norte, todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué. Hasta que dejaron de preguntárselo, hasta que dejó de tener sentido y diversión verlo caminar sin rumbo. El único momento de emoción que dio, fue cuando se cayó en una roca, pegándose en sus partes íntimas, y golpeó con el puño la piedra por tres veces. De ella salió un chorro de agua, que el chico bebió desesperado. Fue patético, Thomas lo recuerda como uno de esos momentos en que había pensado en lo asquerosas que podían ser las amebas, pero tuvo el suficiente interés científico como para comprobarlo con otra peña y ver que el patrón se repetía, lo cual no lo harían todos. Agua brotó también de ella, razón por la cual no ha muerto aún.

Sin embargo, los vigilantes han encontrado una forma de divertirse con el díscolo chico del distrito 9. Desde el extremo norte, una ventisca gélida va levantando arena, rocas y todo lo que encuentra a su paso, y se le acerca inexorablemente. Es un tornado espectacular, tiene cuchillos, formas fantásticas que asemejan animales, todo esto pese a que es viento. El rumbo de Milaryon cambió inmediatamente al verla, decidiendo que ir al sur era más importante, y lleva caminando sobre sus pasos unas cinco horas, progresivamente más rápido. A los vigilantes, al parecer, les resulta divertido ir apresurando la ventisca, de manera que el chico, cada vez más aterrado, tenga que ir prácticamente corriendo para mantener el tornado a una prudente distancia. Pronto no será suficiente, piensa Thomas. Pronto morirá de cansancio, o de sed, o simplemente se aburrirá de correr. Le da un par de horas, diez a lo sumo.

"¿Darías tu vida por ese razonamiento? –Sunny, en su cabeza, sonríe de esa manera burlesca que a Thomas le provoca entre ganas de chasquearle la lengua e ignorarla o morderle los labios–: yo diría que eso no tiene mucho sentido. Serían ellos los malos, ¿No?"

–Tse… –Thomas encoge los pies, subiéndolos al sofá, mientras sus ojos siguen las peripecias de Milaryon Lestrange por el desierto.

"La idea es, estimado, que los tributos se maten entre ellos… nos matemos entre nosotros, si prefieres –Sunny vuelve a hablar–: no matarlos de una manera tan absurda como la de un tornado asesino."

Tiene razón, para variar un poco porque la voz cantante siempre la lleva él… para él, claro, seguro ella cree otra cosa. Él piensa fríamente en que, para aumentar la división entre distritos, Milaryon quedaría mejor vivo, por mucho que eso se lo dificulte más a Sunny. hasta ella parece estar de acuerdo.

La luna brilla más grande en aquel lugar de rocas calientes, unos ratoncitos saltan entre la arena y las piedras, todo se ve polvoriento y deprimente, las dunas parecen fantásticas, irreales, casi sobrenaturales. Es como una escena de novela, está seguro de que aquel año se publicarán bastantes con esa temática porque no deja de ser escalofriante. Milaryon, ameba cobarde y todo lo que se quiera, tiene arrojo por haber soportado tantas noches allí. él está seguro de que Sunny habría disfrutado en aquel lugar, aunque potenciaría su drama y quizá esas ganas patológicas de rendirse suyas.

Muestran otras cosas, como a Mikah Odair, en el hielo, temblando de frío porque tiene tan pocos enseres como Dahlia Fey, buscando un lugar donde guarecerse, o Connor Edgeworth, durmiendo solo dentro de la cornucopia, con sus mochilas bien sujetas y un ojo abierto. Incluso a alan Blake, el menos popular de los Juegos del Hambre, encaramado a una lagartija, buscando otros ratones para poder comerlos. Sin embargo, vuelven en seguida a Milaryon porque se ha sentado a descansar, quizá para siempre. Su rostro está demasiado extenuado, el pecho le sube y baja con celeridad. Ni siquiera suda, y sus ojos negros miran hacia el tornado. Si tuviera saliva que tragar, seguro la tragaría.

–Capitolio –dice, hacia el cielo–: solo quería recorrer la arena, nada más. Pero no creo que pueda seguir escapando de ese tornado… así que… puedo quedarme aquí a morir, ya estoy cansado… o bien pueden enviarme una ayudita extra, lo que sea, prometo aprovecharlo.

Milaryon se rasca la cabeza, costra de arena cae de su pelo fino y castaño. Sigue allí, en aquel paisaje seco, absolutamente inquietante, de pesadilla, y con el tornado detrás, a menos de un kilómetro, acercándosele inexorablemente.

Thomas siente… desdén, eso no más. Confiarle su suerte así al Capitolio en lugar de intentar luchar, no deja de ser deplorable. Ni Sunny, Collie e incluso alabaster Faraday habrían caído tan bajo, reflexiona, dedicándole un chasquido de lengua al sujeto del distrito 9.

La ayuda llega en forma de contorsiones de la arena, junto a las rocas pero a menor altura de la que está Milaryon Lestrange en aquel momento. La arena se riza, se levanta y da la sensación como si una cosa muerta estuviese resurgiendo del sepulcro. A Thomas le gustan las novelas de misterio que se hacen en el Capitolio, le encanta lo paranormal pero especialmente los crímenes. El gusano enorme, viscoso y pálido que surge de lo más profundo de la arena le parece un crimen colosal contra el buen gusto. Lo mira, asqueado, la cosa no tiene ojos y es horrendo, calvo, como de unos cinco metros de largo y un diámetro imposible de calcular. Es dantesco. El gran gusano, piensa de golpe. Aquel es una réplica del Gran Gusano, una mutación de la cual se dice que fue responsable de la destrucción del mundo antiguo.

Siempre le ha parecido demasiado surrealista y ridículo para ser verdad, quizá es solo una propaganda del Capitolio, como fuese, Milaryon Lestrange ha visto eso como una señal de ayuda, y pensando rápido, a tomado su espada, se ha quitado la camiseta, dejando ver su torso flaco, blanco y desnudo, y con el arrojo que Thomas le supuso antes, ha saltado en el lomo del gusano, con las piernas abiertas en posición de jinete. Milaryon monta el caballo más feo del mundo, piensa el hijo del alcalde con una sonrisa despectiva. Se ve ridículo, carente de cualquier tipo de dignidad. El gusano ha enloquecido al sentirlo arriba, se contorsiona y retuerce, queriendo volver a la arena. Milaryon, sorprendentemente ágil para los casi cuatro días que lleva en el desierto, se desliza por el cuerpo viscoso de la cosa hasta llegar a su cabeza, y le pone la camiseta a modo de riendas, por debajo de su horrible cuerpo reptante. La prenda no le alcanza del todo, tiene que ir con los brazos extendidos hacia el lado, casi abrazando a la cosa, pero al menos, automáticamente, le obedece y se ha quedado quieto.

Milaryon ríe loca, histéricamente, Thomas se dice que es la risa de alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza y que se la ha pasado noches enteras caminando, oyendo solo los susurros de las dunas. Sus ojos negros escudriñan a su alrededor, fijando la mirada a sus espaldas, donde el tornado se dirige hacia él a mayor velocidad de la que había tenido hasta entonces. Le da con las piernas al gusano, se nota que no sabe montar porque no lo hace con técnica, pero sirve para que la cosa se propulse hacia delante a toda pastilla.

Milaryon ríe y ríe. Thomas, anonadado por lo que ha visto, solo tiene tiempo para pensar que ojalá Sunny nunca se encuentre con él. Es inestable y peligroso, si no lo era antes lo es ahora.

Se queda dormido en el sillón, esperando en vano otra aparición de su amiga.

* * *

Lanna ha muerto.

Sunny Tyson no sabe cómo y por qué, incluso quién fue su ejecutor o ejecutora se le escapa, pero su rostro en el cielo, sonriente e inocente, es la única pista que tiene. Lanna Peters, del distrito 8, con una hermana, su madre y ese montón de amigos y amigas, sociable, divertida y curiosa, la única chica capaz de escucharla y tenerle paciencia sin sentirse aburrida… ha dejado de existir.

No deja de ser irónico que en los juegos del hambre haya hablado con tanta gente, cuando le era tan difícil hacerlo en su distrito. Supone que por la forma de hablar del resto o su propio modo, no sabe cuál es el problema, pero existe una brecha educacional enorme que ella implantó al sentir que los libros decían más que las personas, cuando apenas era una niña. Le resultó tan difícil poder comunicarse con la gente ajena al círculo…. Y ahora, armada con palabras y más palabras, junto a residentes en otros lugares y con una aspiración parecida a la suya –salir de allí con vida–, no fue difícil utilizar su artillería pesada y atacar con ella a Zachary, Robert, Lanna y Alabaster. La mitad están muertos. Deben estarlo todos para poder vivir.

Después de un par de horas de retorcerse como una oveja herida, comprende que no podrá dormir aunque quiera, y se incorpora por completo del suelo. su aliado, rostro como el alabastro y cabellos de luna, está recargado contra la pared, el fuego le colorea las mejillas y la está mirando.

–… –Sunny abre la boca, pero no tiene nada que decir, no después de haber anotado las bajas del tercer día, sin lágrimas pero con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

–Debe haber pasado algo con la alianza profesional –parece como si Alabaster reflexionase en voz alta, aunque la mira–: Alexander era miembro de ella.

–Quizá le traicionaron, asesinándole –opina Sunny. el chico del distrito 7 era enorme y amenazador, y más allá de lamentar su muerte por ser la de otra víctima de los juegos, ella no siente más. Nunca hablaron.

–Connor Edgeworth no lo permitiría –opina, despectivamente–: tenía en mucha estima a la alianza.

–Dicho así, no debe valorarte demasiado ahora mismo –opina Sunny con un leve cariz burlón.

Alabaster suelta una risa seca, bastante más real que las risitas tontas que había soltado en las entrevistas. Ha olvidado por completo su faceta de chico amable, lo cual le parece bien.

–No me gusta admitirlo, pero cometí un error –él vuelve a mirarla a los ojos–: no debí huir tan rápido. He estado huyendo hasta de mi sombra… Connor Edgeworth y Dahlia Fey son feroces contrincantes.

Alabaster Faraday ha cenado lengua junto con el pingüino, piensa, burlona, pero no le dice nada… bueno, lo intenta. Sunny no puede evitar tomarle el pelo a la gente, es superior a sí misma.

–¿Es agradable esto de confesarse con alguien? –Sonríe, y es una verdadera lástima que no estén transmitiendo ese intercambio, porque el corazón de Thomas Rocheford estaría saltando en aquel momento–: en fin… ya, tablas, tablas.

–Tsk…

Alabaster, enfurruñado, aparta la mirada de Sunny y la fija en la entrada de la cueva, la misma que el día anterior. Ella se frustra, ¿es posible que termine arruinándolo todo tarde o temprano? Ahí siempre radicó su inseguridad a la hora de relacionarse con la gente, no puede controlar su lengua.

–¿Temes a los profesionales, alabaster Faraday?

Al oír su nombre completo, o quizá la pregunta, él se tensa un poco, y vuelve a mirarla. Parece contrariado, ella daría un par de dedos de su mano izquierda por enmendar el intercambio anterior.

–Claro que no –Dice rápidamente, ofendido–: tsk…

Miente, claro como la luna, claro como sus ojos azules o su cabello platinado. Es un inmaduro y un ególatra, piensa Sunny duramente, mas ella es orgullosa y terca, así que mucho no puede quejarse. Decide confesarle sus sentimientos, a ver si de esa manera consigue que la capa de falsa superioridad se le deslice hombros abajo.

–Yo también temo –reconoce ella–: quedamos diez… los diez más fuertes.

Alabaster vuelve a mirar hacia la entrada de la cueva, en actitud meditativa, pero tiene fija su atención en el chisporroteo del fuego y en la respiración de Sunny, ella lo sabe.

–Tsk… si no estuviese seguro de que podría lograrlo, no me habría presentado voluntario –dice, entrelazando sus largos dedos–: Pero los he visto pelear, sé cómo son. Debemos cuidarnos de ellos.

Sunny asiente, si él lo dice debe tener razón. Además, han caído catorce tributos sin que ella hubiese manchado sus manos de sangre, pero cada vez se acerca más el momento. Su alianza con Alabaster, aquel remanso de compañerismo, está a punto de tornarse peligroso. Le teme más a aquello, el momento en que ambos tengan que concebirse como enemigos y verse obligada a matar, que a un profesional, aunque eso no significa que no les tenga miedo, claro. De solo imaginarse frente a Connor Edgeworth, con sus músculos y su metro noventa y muchos le dan ganas de salir corriendo ya, él solo podría matarla con una mano sin siquiera despeinarse. Aunque, pensándolo bien es rapado, así que…

–Descansa, pues –termina diciendo, sin saber qué más añadir a aquella confesión, en parte porque lo único que se le ocurre son cosas burlonas y no quiere hacerlo otra vez–: mañana será un día largo.

Tsk… mañana saldremos de caza", le había dicho alabaster Faraday, con poco tacto cuando ella recién había visto el rostro de Lanna en el cielo y el mundo se le volvió a desplomar, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado uno de los más terribles golpes de su madre porque la pequeña Lanna, suplicándole una alianza, había perecido víctima de sus desventajas. En aquel momento tuvo ganas de enviarlo a paseo y así lo hizo, diciéndole una frase mordaz, con la que consiguió que Alabaster solo se riera y la enviase derechita a dormir. Ella, enojada, frustrada y sobre todo culpable por Lanna, había accedido. Esta vez, él también asiente, acurrucándose en la entrada de la cueva, recostado en el suelo. Sunny deja su rincón para posicionarse en la entrada, cerca de él, con la honda en la mano y una piedra junto a ella. el rostro de su aliado queda a pocos centímetros de su mano y percibe su cálido aliento en la piel, haciéndole cosquillas.

Él tiene los ojos cerrados, está relajado y se duerme al instante. Al parecer, estaba cansado. Pues que tengas dulces sueños, piensa con una punzada de algo que no le agrada del todo sentir. Él duerme sin remordimientos y sin experimentar la terrible tragedia de que chicos literalmente están muriéndose en sus alrededores, sabiendo que alguien puede haber muerto justo en aquel momento. Cómo no, si se presentó voluntario y se cree capaz de superarlo. Él… aparta la mano de su cercanía, sujetando la piedra con los nudillos blancos de apretar. Aquel aliado que le ha tocado en suerte es un témpano de hielo y no termina de sentirse cómoda, pero es lógico quién sufre menos de los dos. En parte siente envidia de él, cuán feliz sería si pudiera arrancarse el corazón, no sentir la punzada de dolor que le acometió al ver a Lanna o Robert…

Así pasan las horas, ella siente un poco de sueño y, adormeciéndose, vuelve a recordar su inseparable papel donde están todas aquellas siglas separadas por días de juegos, y la cosa comienza otra vez, los rostros que había visto en entrenamientos, desfiles, entrevistas, la visitan y le quitan el sueño. Por último, termina quitándose la corbata negra del cuello, su recuerdo, y la abraza contra sí con mucha tristeza. Casi no conserva el delicioso aroma de Thomas, lo cual es una lástima porque le habría venido tan bien…

–María tenía un corderito, corderito, corderito –canta, en voz baja, pasándose la corbata de una mano a otra–: María tenía un corderito, blanco como la nieve. Y por donde iba María, iba maría, iba maría, y por donde iba maría, el corderito iba.

No recuerda cómo sigue… cuando eran niñas, su madre se la cantaba a su hermana mayor y a ella, todavía era dura e inflexible, pero ellas también estaban pequeñas y algo de ternura seguro sentía. era algo de que el corderito iba al colegio siguiendo a María, y el profesor se enojaba pero los niños se la pasaban jugando con él, blanco como la nieve, sin embargo la letra exacta se le escapa. Frustrada, comienza a cantar "yo tengo una vaca blanca, yo tengo una vaca blanca, que se llamaba Piedad, y estaba comprometida, y estaba comprometida con un torito de sociedad", de esa canción sí se acuerda porque la cantan todavía los arrieros, tanto como otras. Alabaster hace rato está medio dormido, escuchándola, de vez en cuando abre un ojo cuando ella no mira, y tiene una sonrisa suave y relajada. Si ella lo viera, seguramente pensaría que es un desalmado porque en aquel momento no piensa en los caídos sino solo en ese instante y en lo que queda. Por descontado, tendría razón.

–… –cuando, después de una hora o dos, abre por completo los ojos, Sunny Tyson se ha dormido recargada contra la pared, abrazando su corbata con una mano y con la honda bien sujeta en la otra.

La mira atentamente, tiene los enormes ojos cerrados, la piel morena algo sonrojada por el intenso calor y se le marcan ojeras, pese a lo oscura de la tez. Babea un poco, él lo nota con cierta diversión de la que se avergüenza porque es estúpido, y tiene los rojos labios entreabiertos, los mueve de vez en cuando como si continuase entonando sus canciones de animales. Él no tuvo hermanos, pero está seguro de que se habría sentido igual si estuviese mirando a una hermanita dormida. Hasta el tamaño ayuda, todo su infinito amor a la humanidad se concentra en esa pequeña personita de metro con cincuenta. Siempre le había sucedido al revés.

Alabaster no quiere despertarla, necesita dormir. Lo necesita y lo requiere, porque aquel día tienen que matar.

* * *

Mikah Odair tiembla de frío, tiene sueño y muere de hambre. Su pelo castaño está desparramado sobre los hombros, la expresión feroz con que había perseguido a Dahlia Fey por todo el bosque hace rato se ha desvanecido, siendo suplantada por una mueca de cansancio y derrota. No encontró a la maldita zorra de Fey por ninguna parte, ni comida o un sitio donde guarecerse, y ha buscado durante horas, con rabia en el corazón y ganas de matar. A Dahlia, si puede ser, adiós y muchas gracias. Se conforma también con la cucaracha asquerosa de Alabaster o con el sujeto del distrito 9, tan insignificante que ni recuerda el nombre, pero lo suficientemente valiente para intentar armar una alianza en su contra.

Por fin, la suerte le sonríe y encuentra una cueva poco profunda, excavada por los vigilantes al parecer. Había estado camuflada por hojas de árboles, y la habría pasado por alto de no haberse tropezado casi con ella, arrastrando los pies por el agotamiento. Se llena de júbilo, tendrá el estómago vacío y solo dos de sus tres cuchillos arrojadizos, pero al menos podrá dormir sin que le caiga nieve en la cabeza, lo cual es mucho considerando sus lúgubres circunstancias.

Mikah se sopla un rizo empapado de la cara, observando a su alrededor. Puede que la cueva esté ocupada, piensa, lo cual le vendría mucho mejor, quiere terminar con los Juegos del Hambre cuanto antes. Fue una desgracia salir cosechada, cada vez que piensa en las estúpidas cobardes de dieciocho años de su distrito le dan ganas de matarlas a todas y cada una hasta que solo haya chicas de diecisiete o menos o de diecinueve o más. Fueron tremendas bastardas, dejándola ahí en la estacada. Mikah era una buena jovencita de familia, que asistía a la academia profesional por reglamento y que disfrutaba, sobre todo, jugando con su hermano o en las clases, incluso mirando a los pescadores mayores y más guapos sin acercarse mucho, porque siempre había sido tímida.

Y tuvo que matar, perra suerte, piensa con enojo. Había sido divertido, especialmente esa gritona del 8. A Mikah le hubiese gustado mucho poder acostarse con Alexander Rheon, era demasiado guapo y tenía esa aura peligrosa hechizante que la volvía loca allá en su distrito. De hecho, pensaba cumplir esa fantasía aquella misma noche, él ya se le estaba insinuando demasiado y lo deseaban los dos. Pero la provinciana esa había chillado harto, Dahlia se olió algo y Alex terminó con la mandíbula destrozada, la mano clavada a la rodilla y perforada y una herida de espada en el corazón que acabó por matarlo, como si lo otro no hubiese sido suficiente para inutilizarlo ya.

Maldita Dahlia Fey, perra tetona asquerosa, ojalá seas tú, se dice Mikah, furiosa, echando una mirada a la cueva. Está oscura, sin rastro de fuego, parece casi igual de fría que el exterior, pero se atisba un bulto en la oscuridad. ¡Genial! Un tributo, necesita calor, quizá le pida un abrazo o le quite la ropa para cubrirse mejor, o tal vez lo mate, cualquiera de esas opciones le viene bien.

Con precaución, repta por la hendidura, intentando no hacer ruido. Fracasa estrepitosamente, su cuerpo le parece demasiado pesado, aparte de estar mojado, y hay hasta un desliz de rocas que provoca que algunas caigan al interior de la cueva con ella. maldiciendo para sus adentros (mierdamierdamierdamier), aterriza de una forma muy poco digna al fondo, junto al tributo que duerme. Los ojos verdes y hermosos de Mikah Odair se acostumbran poco a poco a la oscuridad, y pese a que está acurrucado, lo reconoce antes de que se incorpore, asustado por el ruido que causase. A ello le ayuda su cuerpo larguirucho y delgado.

Es el chico del distrito 3, vaya a saberse cuál es su nombre. Dieciocho años, fan del tocino, tartamudo y/o hipernervioso, 6 en las sesiones privadas. Genial, piensa Mikah. Uno menos. Ya está sintiendo que de nuevo se acerca la hora de matar.

El chico se ha incorporado, alarmado, y rebusca en su bolsillo, al parecer. Intenta enfocar en la oscuridad, tiene los enormes lentes torcidos y eso hace que un ojo marrón se vea mucho más grande que el otro. A la profesional le da algo de pena, no es una sin sentimientos después de todo, pero quiere volver a casa.

Respirando con dificultad, el joven ha sacado un cuchillo hecho de piedra, que ella mira con diversión, esa bazofia no podrá ni con el más insignificante de los suyos. Ella solo se apega a la pared, tratando de no molestarle, que él haga lo que le venga en gana. Que intente huir, si le viene bien hacerlo.

–Si quieres m…matarme, ad…adelante, luchemos –dice el chico con valor, apuntándola con su insignificante arma.

Mikah le responde con una ligera risita, aunque no dice nada. Le da un poco de vergüenza, no se le ocurren frases grandilocuentes del estilo "ja, ¡eres mío!" o cualquier sandez semejante, así que prefiere dejar todo en manos del lenguaje más universal de la sangre. Él tampoco dice más, solo se queda allí, desafiante pese a su inferioridad, esperando cualquier movimiento suyo. Que espere sentadito, Mikah no se va a mover.

El chico del 3 se queda unos minutos más quieto, dando vueltas al cuchillo entre las hábiles y grandes manos. Sin embargo, Mikah nota que la derecha está algo más torpe, quizá no es su mano dominante o tal vez tiene problemas en el brazo, tendrá que averiguarlo antes de que acabe aquello. Finalmente pierde la paciencia, como Mikah siempre supo que pasaría, y, con los ojos fijos en ella, se encamina hacia la entrada de la cueva. La está vigilando, qué tierno. Realmente le da ternura que crea que tiene alguna posibilidad, eso consigue que suelte otra ligera risilla. El chico da un respingo, alarmado porque hasta ella misma debe reconocer que había sonado algo siniestra, pero las cosas son así.

Siente mariposas en el estómago cuando él sigue avanzando hacia la salida, enormes ojos caramelo fijos en ella, arrastrarse algo enlentecido por el sueño, pero siempre alerta, siempre ahí, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Mikah comienza a experimentar la ansiedad que la había acometido las dos veces anteriores cuando tuvo que matar, esa suerte de expectación, el corazón que se acelera medio latido, la respiración que se entrecorta. Tiene las manos frías bastante lejos de cualquiera de sus cuchillos, pero oh, ¡Cuán rápido los ha podido sacar siempre! En realidad da lo mismo. El chico del 3 se fía mucho de sus ojos y Mikah, de aquellas manitas suyas, tan pequeñas, suaves y veloces.

Él asoma su cabeza fuera de la cueva, sin dejar de observarla, y se pone en pie. Es entonces cuando Mikah, ágil como una pantera, peligrosa cual las altas mareas, afianza uno de sus cuchillos que lleva en bandolera y da un salto hacia delante. El punto que busca es aquel delicioso sector bastante tenso de la parte trasera del talón, que se ha extendido más por aquel movimiento, y en horizontal, hace una escisión bastante profunda. Mikah, con una sacudida de júbilo, siente cómo corta piel, músculo y el tendón cede, cede cada vez más mientras presiona, así, moviendo de izquierda a derecha y profundo, profundo…

El chico suelta un grito de dolor, intenta mover la pierna derecha pero no le responde y cae al suelo, la rodilla se le dobla y se ha dado cuenta ya de que dicha extremidad es solo peso muerto, piensa ella, lamiéndose los labios. La sangre brota desde la herida, es tan caliente y el lugar tan frío que crea vapor.

–Ay… ay, mi pierna –gime, intentando arrastrarla al menos, aún con el arma en la mano. Se gira levemente hacia su izquierda, lanza su cuchillo de piedra con un grito de dolor, al parecer realmente es el brazo u hombro lo que le molesta, así que Mikah solo tiene que apartarse para que no le haga daño.

El chico se intenta abalanzar sobre la profesional, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cenicientas y ella ve cómo arrastra la pierna, apretando labios y dientes por el dolor que de seguro está sintiendo. Mikah alza el cuchillo ensangrentado, sonriente, y lo aguarda con paciencia. El chico, dándose cuenta de que es exactamente lo que la jovencita espera, intenta retroceder, pero apoya su peso en la pierna inútil y cae de espaldas, volviendo a jadear de dolor. Está soltando lamentos escalofriantes, sudando y llorando, intenta incorporarse para dar la última pelea, con valor pero mucho sufrimiento, cae una, dos veces, la pierna realmente no le responde, ha caído sobre su sector lastimado y Mikah nota que es el hombro solo, no el brazo. Se percata de que no está pudiendo con la frustración, pero trata otra vez y ella solo lo mira, fascinada. Supone que está pensando en sus seres queridos, los amigos de que habló en las entrevistas, por ejemplo, y solo eso le hace aguantar el tremendo dolor.

–Mi… mi pierna, por favor –gime, sacando fuerzas para tomar el cuchillo que está en el suelo, pocos metros más al norte de su mano.

Ella no puede permitir que eso pase, aparte ya le está dando frío. Con rapidez se abalanza hacia él, encargándose de pisarle la pierna, y se monta a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El chico se defiende, la echa hacia atrás con sus manos, la aprisiona de un brazo, pero ella le da una bofetada, siente las lágrimas del joven en la palma de la mano. Se le están helando en las mejillas, piensa, y se impulsa más hacia delante, con el cuchillo en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda hace presión en el hombro derecho de él. Lo siente caliente y afiebrado bajo la ropa, y lo aprieta más, él le grita en la cara y se debate con desesperación, casi consigue tirarla hacia atrás pero ella se afianza con las piernas en torno a sus caderas, como en el acto amoroso, pero nada es menos romántico que aquello. Sonriendo, hace un profundo corte en la piel tierna de su garganta, perforándole la carótida y la tráquea en tres segundos al menos, mientras las manos de él todavía le aferran los antebrazos, intentando luchar contra su tenacidad. Ese siempre ha sido su corte favorito, piensa Mikah, un poco emocionada cuando la sangre comienza a brotar, salpicándole en manos, brazos y hasta en la cara. Ha salido a torrentes, a borbotones., como un río que hubiese estado taponado por un dique y que por fin es libre.

El joven respira, agonizante, desesperado, moviendo brazos y piernas de forma frenética, asfixiándose, luchando hasta el final para que la vida no se le escape, o lo intenta al menos, porque la sangre es tanto que se ahoga, la escupe por la boca y hasta por la nariz, respirar no sirve de nada cuando las vías están cortadas, piensa Mikah, el cerebro a veces es estúpido. Muere en bastante poco, quizá un minuto o menos, con Mikah todavía sobre él. El cañonazo la pilla de sorpresa, bebiéndose el espectáculo, siendo sacudida por aquel espasmo que parece casi amoroso, pero es mortuorio.

Se limpia un poco la sangre que le ha llegado en la cara con la manga, aunque también está cubierta de sangre espesa, pegajosa y con ese olor peculiar. Mikah tiembla, recién ahora se ha percatado del frío que tiene, y que no cuenta con fuego. Mira hacia todas partes, pensando en que después de todo, tendrá que abandonar aquel lugar seguro en busca de calefacción, cuando se fija en el cadáver de su víctima, lleno de sangre todavía caliente y órganos que aún están a buena temperatura, solo tiene que hacer unos pequeños ajustes y tendrá lo que necesita.

Sonriendo aliviada, pensando que las cosas no le han ido tan mal a fin de cuentas, toma el cuchillo más grande que tiene y lo comienza a abrir. Al cadáver, claro.

* * *

El cañonazo los alcanza cuando recién han salido de la cueva, y la chica está borrando cualquier indicio de su existencia allí. Alabaster pega un respingo, más por el sobresalto sonoro. Es la mañana del cuarto día y ya quedan nueve tributos, no es malo, triste sí, pero bueno para el mundo que sea precisamente él quien siga entre ellos, aún con el plan en marcha, o bien ganar para hacerse de posición o bien que se vayan todos a la fregada, incluyéndolo. ¿Quién sería? Espera que se trate de Connor Edgeworth o Dahlia Fey, pero no lo cree, esos diamantes no saldrán tan pronto, son demasiado duros para darles forma de cadáver.

Ella ha abierto los grandes ojos oscuros, observando a su alrededor. No parece asustada, solo curiosa, y un poco triste además. Se ha entristecido por cada rostro en el cielo a su manera, la reacción contraria a la que todos muestran. Tiene ganas de propinarle una palabra de consuelo, del tipo "cuando gobierne, ese cañón no sonará jamás, tranquila", pero se encarga de darle una mirada más amable de lo que suele compartir con los demás, con ella es más que suficiente.

–¿Quién habrá expirado su último aliento? –Pregunta, es lo mismo que él pensaba pero de forma más enrevesada.

Alabaster se encoge de hombros, no exactamente con indiferencia, pero hasta la noche no lo podrán saber, de manera que es mejor no quemarse la cabeza pensando en eso. La chica suspira, pasándose los dedos por su pelo cortísimo, oscuro y enredado. Él siente ganas de pasarle un peine, aunque seguramente luzca parecido, más desaliñado que cuando entró a la arena, con el aliento oliendo a menta y los pantalones cortos, pensando en que el plan iba a salir mejor de lo que está siendo en realidad.

Siente ganas de mirarse en un espejo, a ver cuánto han afectado los Juegos a su aspecto físico; pues más o menos ha dimensionado el cambio operado en su carácter desde Clarissa Carmichael, Miles Near y el momento en que gritó el nombre de su compañera y corrió en su auxilio, pero ¿eso se trasluciría en su imagen? Tendrá que ir al lago de hielo a comprobarlo, en algún momento quizá, es una superficie que le gusta y la visitaría si no estuviese tan ocupado pensando en matar.

–A la montaña –le dice a la pequeña joven, mirando hacia el sur.

Allí, alta, imponente y con su cumbre nevada, la montaña en cuya falda asesinase a Miles near es como un imán. Había soñado con ella, en el ascenso se encontraba con Mikah Odair y le hacía pagar cada puñalada dada a la pequeña niña del distrito 12, la forma terrible en que la mató. En el sueño, Ella (con mayúsculas; la única Ella que le importa al menos hoy) le ayudaba, con su honda la atraía hacia sí y él impartía justicia, colgándola como a una criminal. En su sueño, era la primera ejecutada por su ecuánime gobierno, y había despertado oyendo la dulce voz de Ella pronunciando un nombre. No el suyo, ni había rosa. Era el de María y su corderito como la nieve.

–Podemos ir a la montaña, no obstante… –la chica mira hacia el sur, no están tan lejos, a menos de un kilómetro quizá–: ¿qué buscamos allí?

"Un sueño –piensa Alabaster–: un sueño me dijo que encontraríamos una víctima, alguien que realmente merece morir". Evidentemente, aquello suena descabellado incluso para sí, de manera que opta por no responder y chasquear la lengua. Ella no necesita más, no sabe si entiende su renuencia a hablar, pero al menos la respeta y eso es más de lo que puede decir sobre cualquiera.

De manera que, bordeando el bosquecillo de abetos, sauces y lengas, mirando cómo a veces murmuran, se mueven y otras veces se inclinan a su paso –en todo caso, eso le parece a Alabaster–, se encaminan a la montaña y su pequeño riachuelo de agua hirviendo. Van en silencio cómodo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, le agrada de Ella que no quiera llenarlo con charla insustancial, no hay nada que odie más que la charla vana. Prefiere pasar tiempo consigo mismo, por lejos una de las personas más interesantes que ha conocido, y sin dudas la más importante.

Pasan poco tiempo caminando hasta ella, por suerte son bastante ágiles, ahorran energía al no hablar y pese a su velocidad, van bastante atentos al camino. Alabaster olvida el cañonazo previo, solo piensa en el siguiente, que con un poco de suerte serán ellos quienes lo harán sonar. Le inquieta no haber eliminado a nadie el día anterior, o tan siquiera haberse enfrentado a un peligro, para haber sido la nota más alta de la edición la verdad es que no ha hecho mucho. Odia al Capitolio, sus reglas absurdas y sus privilegios, pero sabe que, si no da el espectáculo que están esperando del primer 12 en la historia de los juegos del hambre, bien pueden deshacerse de él y permitir eso, si no se llevará a los ocho restantes consigo, está descartado. Al menos en eso piensa él, aunque por un segundo se pregunta qué cavilaciones dibujan esa expresión en su aliada. Quizá sea algo simple, como "oh cuánto extraño a mi familia", o tal vez en lo que tendrán que hacer ahora, incluso puede que piense en su enamorado. No, se dice, lo último no. está demasiado tensa y triste, la expresión de amor se parece al enveleso y la estupidez. La vio muchas veces en sus padres, cuando se miraban a los ojos.

Llegan al pie de la montaña, el cielo de perpetuo gris parece más blanco en la cima. Ella olisquea el aire, denota inquietud.

–Siento algo sumamente extraño –dice, con desasosiego.

Él enarca una ceja, pero no le dice nada. La joven mira hacia arriba, la enorme montaña tiene abetos, lengas y sauces también, pero además hay unas plantas pequeñas, espinosas y peligrosas con frutos parecidos a los arándanos colgando de sus ramitas. Al profesional se le hace un perfecto lugar donde esconderse, además de que se le han antojado aquellos frutos.

Pone un pie en la montaña y comienza a ascenderla, seguro de que Ella le seguirá por muy intranquila que parezca, por algo son aliados. es empinada, está llena de baches, árboles y esa sensación de que una cosa (la víctima que se lo merece) va a suceder, y eso le llena de gozo el corazón. Llega al primer arbusto espinoso que ve, sus largos dedos palpan con sumo cuidado, y en un tris tiene cuatro pequeños frutos en la mano, sin pincharse lo más mínimo. Reconoce el árbol, tanto como los frutos. Pueden parecerse a las jaulas de noche, pero son calafates, los ha visto en ilustraciones, aunque no los haya probado nunca.

–… –sin hablar, tiende su mano con los cuatro frutos en la palma hacia Ella, en una invitación.

La joven, tímida, con la mirada en el suelo, recoge uno y lo examina atentamente.

–Calafate –dice ella, con su tono de "sé todas las respuestas por haberlas leído"–: o jaulas de noche.

Alabaster Faraday, con la mano izquierda en que llevaba el florete hasta que se lo colgó de la correa de la mochila, se mete dos frutos a la boca y los mastica, deleitado. El sabor es dulce, la textura un poco gomosa y tiene un par de pepitas, pero lo mejor es el jugo, le gusta mucho el jugo. Escupe las pepitas hacia un lado, saboreándose. Ella, viendo su actuar, se come también el calafate y sus enormes ojos marrones brillan deleitados ante el delicioso sabor. Tienen gustos parecidos, él lo supo aquel día en la fiesta y después al encontrarse en la biblioteca, aunque antes ni reflexionara sobre ello. El jugo de granada, el calafate.

–Conozco una historia sobre el calafate, puedo contarla si te apetece oírla –dice.

A Alabaster no le apetece demasiado, pero las historias no son aburridas así que asiente con la cabeza. La chica le cuenta sobre una mujer aborigen, sea lo que fuese eso, con ojos hermosos y morados, y belleza sin igual. Una bruja, celosa, la maldijo y transformó en un arbusto espinoso al que nadie quisiese acercarse, pero la hermosura de los ojos de ella permaneció, transmitiéndose a los frutos del arbusto. Los hombres y mujeres, hechizados por su bello color, los probaron, y fueron esparciendo pepitas por doquier, de manera que el calafate prosperó, y la chica y su beldad fueron aún más ampliamente conocidas. La historia termina allí, parece un cuento popular y se pregunta, algo despectivo, si ella de verdad lo cree.

–Por supuesto, no son más que supersticiones, pero no deja de ser pintoresco –aclara, entendiendo sus pensamientos de una manera inquietantemente certera.

Él no responde, pero sonríe un poquito. Se la pasan en un silencio feliz, ya no tan solo cómodo, escalando la montaña nevada y recogiendo los frutos, comiéndose muchos y metiéndose los demás en los bolsillos, Ella dice que si no fuese anti supervivencia haría mermelada, y él le asegura, aunque solo en su cabeza, que la cuidaría, florete en mano, hasta que termine la dichosa mermelada para comerla con galletas si será tan rica como la pasta de huevo y atún, pero obviamente no lo dice en voz alta. El ascenso es accidentado, varias veces él debe sujetarse de ramas, raíces y algunas pocas que odia admitir porque le da vergüenza, de la mochila de su compañera para no caer. Ella es como una cabra, escala con la punta de los pies, apenas se sujeta de nada, y cualquier cosa la emplea como sendero. Es por su entorno montañoso, supone. El distrito 1 es una planicie hermosa, con ríos donde extraer oro y lugares bajo tierra. El Río de la Plata… solo pensar en su cristalina superficie, el recuerdo es tan grande que pierde pie, y tiene que sujetarse de un arbusto para mantener el equilibrio, por desgracia es uno de calafate y las espinas le arañan la piel. Grita de dolor al sentir su carne ultrajada de tan terrible manera, las gotas de sangre le manchan los dedos. Alabaster pone la palma hacia arriba, dejando que los ligeros copos de nieve le refresquen las punzantes heridas, que comienzan a latir.

Ella está ya junto a sí, preocupada, con esa mirada marrón enorme, pero está callada, es más, cuando ve la lastimadura en su mano sonríe algo burlona, como si fuese una cosita de nada y no pequeñas heridas punzantes en su pobre mano. Se vuelve a ofender, dispuesto a seguir la marcha por mucho que le duela, no soportará ser ninguneado por esa

(tablas)

Nada, al final, nada. Respira un par de veces y descubre que, en efecto, el dolor ha pasado pronto. Ella aún tiene esa sonrisita burlesca, alabaster ve blanco nieve y rojo sangre fundiéndose en rosa en su mano, y piensa que de aquel color será su insignia, cuando tenga una.

En ello está pensando, cuando un temblor sacude la montaña en un ruido tremendo. La chica, aterrada, mira primero a Alabaster y luego al suelo, ambos habían tenido la misma idea en la cabeza, que tal vez se trata de un cañonazo, pero es descartada bastante pronto. Ni siquiera se parece. La montaña vuelve a rugir, y antes de verla erupcionando, el profesional se fija en el rostro de su aliada, lívido de terror. Está mirando hacia arriba, concretamente hacia la cima. Él también lo hace y por poco siente que las fuerzas le faltan porque es demasiado.

El cielo se denota oscuro y cargado de ceniza, no gris sino negro. Lava calentísima burbujea, se expande y cae, derritiendo abetos y calafates, que chillan de terror y dolor mientras son consumidos. Las rocas, propulsadas por ese vómito infernal, ruedan ardientes montaña abajo, prendiendo y matando lo que tocan. Alabaster siente que debe bajar lo más rápido que pueda y eso hace, panicando, temiendo que una de esas le impacte en cualquier parte, a él o a su aliada. Ella ya está descendiendo, aterrorizada, con los enormes ojos vacuos y su paso como deslizante, las puntas de los pies son un borrón, le pasa por el lado sin verlo, sin siquiera pensarlo o dedicarle un grito. Alabaster se está quedando atrás, así que intenta bajar imitando su pronta caminata, pisando donde ella, haciendo lo que ella, pero su cuerpo es más grande, o bien la costumbre le juega en contra, porque está quedándose, la chica cada vez está más abajo, ágil como una cabra montañesa, mientras que él es un torpe oso moroso, piensa con frenesí maniaco. puede que muera en ese infierno, y no se permitirá morir, la montaña se está destruyendo, la lava consume todo cuanto toca, el clima está cambiando y ya no hace un frío que pela sino un calor abrasador, el sudor perla su frente y no solo es por el miedo, también es aquel calor que lo freiría pero que muy bien.

Saca todas sus fuerzas para intentar correr, se pincha contra unos calafates que le rompen los pantalones pero no le importa, tan lejano siente aquel momento en donde le parecía que se iba a desangrar por un par de espinas rasgando su mano… aquello es más terrible, la pierna ahora le late además del corazón, a toda velocidad, y solo puede bajar y seguir bajando, todo recto hacia el norte, sin perder las esperanzas de alcanzar a su aliada, con la que ya recortan distancias. Además tiene cadillos en los calcetines que le pican la piel, pero qué importa, hay algo mucho peor que lo puede derretir más arriba, bajando inexorablemente. Malditos vigilantes, al final se saldrán con la suya, sabía que debía seguir fingiendo lo de chico amable, piensa, horrorizado, recordando al avox muerto por el sable, su metedura de pata en las entrevistas, la puñalada a Clarissa y todo lo de después. Lo peor es que, cuando una enorme roca le pasa por encima de la cabeza, desciende y desciende hasta llegar a la de su aliada, golpeándola con brutalidad, siente que no se arrepiente de nada.

Sigue descendiendo, su piel podría ser de acero por lo poco que les hace caso a los golpes y arañazos, se ha tropezado, ha caído sobre árboles espinosos, se ha tropezado de nuevo y ha seguido arrastrándose, muerto de miedo como nunca antes, quizá solo comparado al momento en que llegó del colegio al que asistía, y su enorme casa de chico rico estaba desordenada y vacía, el día en que gold y Allumina Faraday desaparecieron. Bueno, el miedo actual le parece peor, ya que, padres suyos o no, no se trataba de su vida. Él siguió viviendo pero ahora no, piensa, parándose de nuevo, levantando los pies y corriendo, un derrumbe lo persigue, y más piedras, vuelve a tropezarse y cae sobre un cuerpo pequeño y blandito al que aplasta.

Incluso con el caos y el fuego tronando a su alrededor, Alabaster Faraday tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de que ha caído sobre Ella, pecho contra pecho, ella le rodea la pelvis con las piernas abiertas y el rostro de la chica está enterrado casi en su cuello. Mierda. ¿qué clase de caída es esa? Piensa, enojado, quedándose un segundo como está pues una enorme piedra pasa por sobre su cabeza. Se pone en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa, rojo por la vergüenza y la humillación, qué demonios. Tiene que seguir corriendo, el mundo se le viene abajo pero debe seguir avanzando, qué más da ella, que le den a ella, que le…

(Alabaster Faraday)

No.

(Alab)

¡No!

(Aster Faraday María tenía un corderito como la nieve y alabaster Faraday y mi unicornio azul se me ha perdido ayer)

¡Que no!

Alcanza a dar dos pasos, con el viento caliente pisándole los talones, la decisión en su corazón, después de todo quedan ocho tributos si ella muere, ocho más cerca y

(el unicornio y yo hicimos amistad y alabaster Faaaaaraday)

No la piensa dejar, se dice, enfadado consigo mismo, aunque ella estuviera a punto de dejarle, no le pagará con la misma, de vuelta. Se inclina, temblando por el miedo y la decisión, y la toma por las axilas, incorporándola. Pesa alrededor de 45 kilogramos, pero con el aire caliente ahogándole, la adrenalina, el dolor de sus heridas y el pánico, sobre todo el pánico, especialmente el pánico, le parece tanto y tanto y tantos kilogramos que se va a morir. Se la echa al hombro, como un cordero (blanco como la nieve, moreno como la canela) y comienza a bajar, con más dificultad aún, pero por suerte queda poco, no está tan lejos de la base. Las piedras lo persiguen, la lava sigue destruyéndolo todo, la cacofonía de los árboles lo ensordece, pero está sucediendo algo extraño.

Calafates, abetos y sauces, incluso enormes y milenarias lengas, se están apartando, conmovidas, dejándole un camino. Solo hay baches y raíces que puede esquivar, pero cada vez hay menos árboles juntos, que han decidido abrirles un sendero, a él corriendo y a la chica inconsciente sobre sus hombros. Alabaster está mirando esos fieros y terribles árboles que antes le pareciesen tan insalvables y hasta amenazadores, cómo se apartan, se hacen a un lado, se juntan para dejarle pasar, aunque sean pocos metros.

"¿por qué no escapan entonces, árboles? –se pregunta, exasperado, ahogándose–: si pueden apartarse brevemente para dejarme pasar con la chica, ¿qué les impide salvar sus miserables vidas de árbol?

"Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir, Alabaster Faraday", le contesta un calafate, con la voz lúgubre y acartonada de su aliada. Alabaster, que tiene perfectamente claro aquello, lo deja en paz y sigue corriendo.

Y corre, y corre, y corre hasta no dar más, hasta que la montaña está ya lejos y no se ha dado cuenta que se ha chamuscado la parte trasera de la chaqueta, hasta que los pulmones le arden fervientemente por aire y la boca por agua, hasta que las piernas le flaquean y tiene que detenerse a descansar, por favor, agua, aire, algo. Cae de bruces, si bien en la academia profesional le recomendaron por activa y por pasiva que después de mucho ejercicio, era sumamente contraindicado detenerse abructamente, muy por el contrario, había de ponerse a caminar por cinco minutos hasta regularizar los latidos del corazón. Pues no, se dice, con la cara enterrada en la nieve, el cuerpo convulso, la chica tirada un poco más allá. Alabaster, con la cara roja, vomita los calafates, el desayuno y quizá la cena sobre la blanca nieve, ahogado por la náusea, el asco y el terror. Vomita, temblando, con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos, lágrimas de esfuerzo, el rostro tiznado, la garganta destrozada.

Vomita hasta ya no tener nada, y después se queda allí, temblando todavía, hecho un obillo en el suelo, olvidada su dignidad. Casi se muere. Casi lo matan, y sigue vivo.

* * *

Sunny Tyson despierta con un férreo dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Es un dolor distinto a cualquier golpe dado por su madre, piensa, y de esos conoce de sobra, o un dolor de caída de caballo, como el que un día sintió cuando se cayó mientras desmontaba a Sardinilla, el alazán de Edward Rocheford. Este dolor es... ardiente, siente un círculo de daño quemante a la altura del occipital. Se remueve, el suelo está duro y de golpe, recuerda lo que pasa. ¡El fuego! ¡El volcán! ¡Su vida! ¡Muerte! ¡El mundo a pedazos!

Se incorpora, tan velozmente que la tierra toda da vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso y contiene las ganas de gritar por el shock. Pega un suspiro en su lugar, todo el cuerpo le duele, tiene los ojos nublados, pero ve, al sur, el mundo en llamas bastante más allá. Mucho más… entonces lo recuerda todo, ella bajando a lo que daban sus piernas, el casi conseguirlo, y después, la piedra ardiente impactándole en la cabeza. Luego, la más absoluta nada.

Cierra los ojos mientras se palpa el sector lastimado, y siente la carne viva en esa zona. Ha perdido el pelo, chamuscado, y también la piel lisa que le cubría la cabeza. En su lugar, carne palpitante y dolorida le da la bienvenida. Gime brevemente, maldiciendo su suerte.

Está tirada en medio de la nieve, eso lo sabe, tiene el cuerpo empapado. Allá en lontananza, la montaña vomitando su muerte y destrucción, a su lado, alabaster Faraday, sentado en posición de loto, mirándola. Simplemente mirándola. No tiene sus lentes, una quemadura horrible chamusca su mejilla y tiene el cuerpo lleno de arañazos, cortes y quemaduras, y parece como si se hubiese arrastrado un buen trecho. Luce espantosamente.

–Alabaster Faraday…

–Siempre supe que habías sido tú –dice él con la voz ronca y rasposa.

Ella, que tanto se jacta internamente de entenderle, esta vez no cree hacerlo. Le dirige una mirada interrogante, pero él no la responde, ni siquiera con su chasquido de lengua.

Sunny solo sabe una cosa, algo que le incomoda de tan horrible manera que baja la mirada, tímida, avergonzada y culpable, sobre todo. Ella, al ver el fuego, había salido corriendo para salvarse, digna reina de la colina, y él le había salvado la vida. No solo eso, piensa Sunny con culpabilidad. Pues había encontrado, entre los árboles de calafate, algo que no era tal cosa, parecidos pero no iguales. Jaulas de noche, había encontrado jaulas de noche y las había metido en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sin decirle a alabaster, en el más absoluto sigilo. Y había pensado… había pensado en que cuando quedaran menos, la mermelada… intenta con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar por el asco contra sí misma. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella misma no sabía sobre venenos, le había dicho que nunca le mataría así. Sin embargo, fue cosa de ver las pintas rojas en el fruto morado, asociarlas con la legendaria fruta venenosa, y tomarlas sin pensar. Instintivo y brutal. Basura, basura humana, vaso de barro del Capitolio.

–No me alcanzan palabras para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, alabaster Faraday –murmura, roja por la vergüenza, sin poder mirarle a los ojos azules.

–Tsk…

Ella solo se abraza a sí misma, mirando al suelo. tiene que ser valiente, se dice. Él fue lo suficientemente valiente como para jugársela por ella, no puede pagarle con indiferencia o con tanta vergüenza como para no mirarle siquiera. Así que alza la vista, él la está observando detenidamente.

"Luces muy mal", es lo primero que se le ocurre, pero la sonrisa burlona acompaña esas palabras y lo descarta. "oh, pobrecito mío", es lo siguiente, pero aquello es algo que le diría a Samy u otro niño pequeño, ni tan siquiera a Thomas. "¿cómo te sientes?" es lo tercero, pero la respuesta sería un tsk bastante merecido. Así que no dice nada, como siempre con aquel sujeto en cuestión, las palabras nunca funcionaron, ella lo supo desde que olvidó las notas que había tomado en la biblioteca o quizá desde antes. Pequeñas cosas que les habían unido inexorablemente…

Gatea hasta su lado, y tomando nieve del suelo se la pasa por la cara, primero limpiando su tiznada frente, que cuando queda libre de suciedad ella nota que está tremendamente pálida. Limpia con detenimiento sus párpados y su nariz. Toca con cuidado la mejilla lastimada, él sisea de dolor pero no la aparta, ni con un manotón ni de ninguna otra forma. Se le da por pensar si Lanna Peters había mentido esa mañana, no le parece posible que él la hubiese lastimado por solo tocarlo, no tiene pinta. Lanna…

La otra mejilla es más fácil de limpiar, pero la chaqueta está demasiado rota, el frío se le cuela por los agujeros. Alabaster se encoge de hombros y se la quita, con un resoplido, pero de inmediato comienza a temblar por el azote del aire gélido, está demasiado delgado piensa ella de improviso. Sunny no reflexiona, es tan instintivo como el recoger las jaulas de noche de los arbustos, visceral, o lo hace o muere, sencillamente muere.

Se quita la chaqueta y se la pasa, es más pequeña, pero le ayudará. Ahora el frío lo siente ella, pero no toleraría las cosas si fuesen de otro modo, lo merece por haber sido una maldita despreciable. Él la acepta, cubriéndose con ella, aunque sin ponérsela. Todo aquello lleva un par de minutos, en que no se dicen ni una palabra. el gracias está más que dicho. El por nada, también.

Un paracaídas desciende del cielo, señalando su posición, aunque no haya nadie a su alrededor. Esta vez, es Alabaster quien lo toma, pues sin dudas el regalo le pertenece. Tiene una expresión neutra cuando agarra la tela y desenvuelve lo que hay en su interior.

Una chaqueta para la nieve perfectamente de su talla, un enorme pote de cicatrizante instantáneo y chocolate caliente en un termo, con una enorme taza y dos pajitas, como la primera vez, acompañada por un pastel de frutas. Sunny mira todo aquello con renovados ánimos, aunque sigue sintiéndose pésimo por lo arpía que había sido por un segundo con él y consigo misma.

–Vamos a un lugar tranquilo, si a bien tienes –dice, poniéndose en pie. Tiene los músculos agarrotados, todo le da vueltas pero consigue estabilizarse, y le tiende la mano a su aliado.

Él no dice nada, tampoco acepta su ayuda, de hecho. Se pone en pie, tomando sus regalos. Es solo después cuando le estrecha brevemente la mano, por alguna razón que no entiende. Su mano está caliente, lastimada y es curiosamente reconfortante.

–Cuando estabas inconsciente –dice–: ha sonado un cañonazo.

Las piezas encajan solas, Sunny entiende el apretón de manos y la mirada en sus ojos, es una despedida, después de todo solo quedan ocho tributos. Fue lindo mientras duró pero se acabó, piensa. dos palabras salen de sus labios antes de poder contenerlas, las escupe con la vehemencia del volcán.

–Me niego.

Alabaster Faraday luce sorprendido, la mirada que le dirige es de pura curiosidad.

–Explícate, rápido.

Ella, algo aturullada, baja los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior, fijándose en las marcas de sus cuerpos en la nieve, antes de respirar profundo y mirarlo de vuelta. Está sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–No quiero… que nos separemos ahora –dice. Es la pura verdad, supone que es porque lo necesita, o porque confía en él. O por ambas cosas, quizá.

Alabaster suelta su chasquido de lengua característico, el tsk que resuena como un látigo, bastante parecido al del propio Thomas.

–Solo te informaba que quedábamos ocho –aclara, la voz rasposa será común ahora en él, da la sensación.

Ella suspira, no sabe cómo tomarse eso. había pensado… le pareció leer en sus ojos que le decía aquello, y le apretaba la mano, para marcar el final de la alianza. Pero ya que lo piensa, es estúpido, considerando que se tomó tantas molestias para salvarle la vida. Supone que se trata otra vez de su propensión a sentirse rechazada u ofendida por el actuar de los otros, tiene que dejar aquello aparcado allí y ahora.

–Me parece sumamente maravilloso –no miente, siente la efusión colmándola–: dame al menos la posibilidad de salvar tu vida a cambio.

Alabaster Faraday sonríe de medio lado.

–Cuando solo quedemos tú y yo, deja que te mate y estamos a mano –bromea.

Y Sunny sabe que, por mucha vida que le deba, no podrá cumplir aquello. Menos mal que no hace falta, pues él está sonriendo. Siente ganas de lanzarle una bola de nieve a su cara de idiota, pero se las contiene con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo le había salvado la vida y todo el paripé. Sin embargo, de aquello dicho por él sí hay algo cierto, ella lo sabe, lo siente en los huesos, se lo grita cada fibra de su ser.

Van a quedar los dos. No habrá intento de asesinato, no habrá traición del uno al otro, porque se guardarán las espaldas hasta el final. Alabaster Faraday será su aliado y en última instancia, lo que le separe de su casa.

Y eso sí está dispuesta a aceptarlo.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 10º Zachary Bayer, m3 – Mikah Odair.

Zachary: mientras escribía tu muerte, lloraba. Solo me pasó con una muerte más, la sufrí tanto… moriste luchando, pero aún así. Te amo mucho, espero que en otros fics tengas las oportunidades que te negué.

Puesto 9º?

* * *

Nota:

Gracias por los que han leído hasta aquí, hemos llegado a los octavos de final. La escena de la lava no iba a ir hasta que se me ocurrió aquí en el campo, xD. En la idea original, este capítulo y el siguiente eran uno solo, sin montaña, sin calafates y sin momento Sunnybaster frienemy forever.

Saludos, reyes y reinas.


	23. ¡Es una trampa! (II)

Capítulo 23. ¡Es una trampa! (II)

* * *

Collie Rush y Marcus Armitage tienen una relación de aliados bastante sana dentro de lo que pueden. Se han guardado las espaldas mutuamente, han salvado la vida del otro una vez cada uno, la primera vez ella a él en el baño de sangre, y el día anterior, él con el oso que estuvo a punto de abrirla en canal. Quedaban once tributos para ese entonces, de manera que uno podía darse el lujo de salvarle a alguien la vida, así lo habían entendido ambos al menos. Collie intentó no encariñarse con él, y cree que así ha sido, han conversado lo justo y necesario, se han dividido las tareas y ella mantuvo su corazón inaccesible. Ningún Marcus Armitage iba a valer la mitad siquiera de lo que valía cualquiera de sus amigos o camaradas rebeldes en el distrito, más que nada porque sí o sí el albino tiene que morir. Así que no se calentó jamás la cabeza con eso. para Collie, los juegos son un lamentable hecho y hay que actuar en consecuencia sin irse con chiquitas.

Quiere ver a su mamá y a Finn, su novio. Ahora que tendrán más dinero, si gana, pero a la vez más ojos puestos en ella, tendrá que ser más discreta de lo que ha sido en sus actividades revolucionarias, va pensando. Quizá dejarlas por un tiempo, aunque le pese, al menos los primeros dos años. Hasta que nuevos vencedores consigan que se olviden de ella. intentará no ser tan farandulera como Lev Abercowney y Christian Stark, por ejemplo, cuyos menesteres más ínfimos salen en los periódicos. Trataría de tener un perfil discreto, como Sonya Daskalova, su mentora. Collie admira a esa mujer, por haber mantenido vivos sus principios casi hasta el final, pero no la envidia ni la emulará. Ella ha sufrido mucho y Collie cree ser más dura que eso. El Capitolio no conseguirá romperla, se dice. Ha matado a un profesional, de una forma bastante horrible, y aunque soñara con ello, intenta mantenerlo lejos de su cabeza durante el día. No es ella la asesina, es el Capitolio. No la pueden culpar por querer vivir, sería tremenda injusticia. Al primero que pretenda hacerlo le volará los dientes, importándole poco si es amigo o enemigo.

Caminando por el bosque, hasta se le ocurren las frases ideales que podría decirle. Comenzaría con un certero "acaso crees que quería estar allí, pedazo de basura" y quizá seguiría con otras palabras un poco malsonantes, pero que le servirían para…

Marcus se ha detenido de golpe, y cuando ella lo mira, es evidente por qué. Hay una chica trepada a un árbol, a la que no habían visto por estar camuflada en las ramas. Ella, sin embargo, sí los ve, de hecho lleva un buen rato mirándolos, al parecer. Collie la reconoce, con un arrebato de ansiedad que la impele a salir corriendo ahora que puede. No sabe su nombre, pero es la profesional del distrito 2, la espadachina, aquella de la que se dice que está involucrada con un vencedor.

Si hay un profesional, piensa con rabia hacia sí misma, debe haber más y seguramente se dejaron rodear como unos idiotas. Imposible huir. O lucha o muere, piensa. O lucha o muere. De eso se trató siempre, ¿no?

Al menos son dos contra una, se dice, aunque sea solo por el momento. Marcus tiene sus ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en la profesional, que está sentada en la rama afilando una espada corta. Está sucia, tiene el pelo pegoteado de sangre pero luce bastante entera.

–¿Dónde están tus amigos? –Pregunta la chica del 7, con valor.

La profesional da un ágil salto hacia abajo, sus enormes pechos rebotan, Collie piensa con un acceso de solidaridad femenina que eso debe ser bastante incómodo de ir llevando a todas partes, pero se le pasa pronto por ser una joven entrenada y casi una voluntaria, después de todo se habían presentado en su lugar y se negó a dejar la oportunidad de su vida. De su muerte, dirá, piensa ella con rabia. Marcus, que había lucido impávido hasta ese momento, decide poner fin a la alianza o bien correr por su cuenta, porque en cuanto ve a la chica descender, vuelve sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad, yendo a través de las secuoyas y otros árboles, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. La profesional lo sigue por un momento con sus ojos verdes, como la cazadora que es, pero cuando Collie le da un empujón para pasar por su lado la sorprende poniéndole la zancadilla. Solo su asombrosa agilidad le salva de caer toda cuan larga es al suelo.

Quiere gritar a marcus porque contaba con esa ventaja y la ha dejado sola, pero se conforma con echarle una maldición mental, a fin de cuentas no se trató nunca de un contrato irrenunciable. En todo caso maldito infeliz, se supone que para eso son las alianzas, se dice, apretando los dientes y pensando a toda velocidad en las pocas opciones que le quedan.

Puede arriesgarse, correr y morir ensartada como una cobarde, con ella abajo está segura de que podrá perseguirla e incluso alcanzarla, Collie está en forma pero no sabe si podrá compararse a una profesional de tomo y lomo, o bien sacar la katana que apenas sabe usar y jugársela a lastimarle la piel. Con un arañazo, con uno solo es suficiente, la hoja está envenenada desde la noche anterior, algo que ni siquiera Marcus sabe. Y menos mal, asqueroso, pues la próxima vez que se encuentren ya no será como aliados, piensa con rabia. No cree que ella le hubiese dejado solo con un peligro tan grande en frente. Es cierto, no había sentimientos entre ambos, pero experimenta la traición de cualquier manera y duele. Ninguno de sus camaradas la habría abandonado así, piensa.

–¿Dónde está el tuyo? –Pregunta la profesional con una sonrisa, alzando la espada enposición defensiva, esperando.

Collie saca su katana envenenada, apretando los dientes. odia la actitud altanera de los profesionales, detesta que tengan más dinero, que sean los mimados, detesta que haya mimados y distritos pobres, eso no debería existir, es contranatura. En el mundo en el que le gustaría vivir, todos serían iguales y compartirían los mismos privilegios. Quizá, si el destino le hubiese topado con Alabaster Faraday, se habrían pasado discutiendo sobre aquello que tienen en común y las cosas en las que discrepan. Pero quizá ella le terminaría rompiendo los dientes antes de llegar a consenso, para acabar con un florete clavado en el corazón, sin percatarse de que, aunque aparentemente extremos, podrían haber congeniado.

Se miden ambas con la mirada, Collie es más alta y un poco más robusta, pero la profesional es musculosa. Solo tiene que lastimarla un poquito, se dice, da lo mismo que sea en el dedo, a no ser que tenga la suficiente sangre fría como para cortarlo, antes de que alcance a extenderse por su torrente sanguíneo. Le ha puesto a la hoja dos tipos distintos de veneno que no se invalidan, no debería fallar. No puede fallar.

Ataca antes de que la otra lo haga, no se va a arriesgar a que le den un golpe que por su inexperiencia no sepa parar. Apunta al brazo, moviendo la espada de forma periférica al cuerpo, no será tan ambiciosa para intentar tocar un órgano importante. Tiembla de adrenalina, tiene un poco de miedo, pero también decisión. Sería su segunda víctima.

La espada de la profesional es una centella, choca contra la hoja de Collie y la lanza hacia arriba, al parecer había atacado con demasiada fuerza, pues con un solo movimiento ascendente, esta se le ha devuelto. La katana salta de su mano con ímpetu y no solo eso, también pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás, trasero al suelo, golpeándose bastante fuerte. Suelta un grito ahogado que tiembla por el impacto del choque y le duelen las nalgas, pero ha perdido la espada así que poco le importa. Rodando con agilidad, ha salido del punto de mira de la profesional y se fija en la Katana, tirada a pocos metros. Se apresta a ir hacia ella, no puede fallar. No puede… solo con un arañazo, un rasguño…

–¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme a mí con una espada si no sabes usarla, estúpida provinciana? –Le dice la profesional, furiosa, dándole una patada en el trasero. Collie, humillada y con rabia, le sujeta el pie y tira de ella, pero la hoja de la otra baja hasta su cara y por poco le cercena la nariz, así que debe soltarla y echarse para atrás.

–No tenía otra cosa, maldita –le dice, no se piensa quedar callada. Con su mano izquierda, aunque no sea la dominante, consigue por fin llegar hasta la katana aunque haya tenido que estirarse, y la afianza con fuerza, casi a punto de levantarla.

En aquel instante, la espada de la profesional del distrito 2 entra por su costado derecho, desprotegido, a la altura del estómago, y la atraviesa con un solo movimiento. Collie siente un dolor más grande que cualquiera que haya sentido, aferrando la katana con su mano en un acto convulsivo, un gemido escapa de su boca y siente que su cuerpo se levanta cuando la otra chica extrae la espada. Le raspa la carne, los músculos, los desgarra, los hace trizas. Su grito se parece a una risa pero es pura agonía, apenas puede pensar en su madre, o en Finn… o en la vida que había intentado proteger en los juegos del hambre, levantando murallas defensivas para mantener sus principios y su existencia sin que ninguno se viese excesivamente perjudicado.

Con el costado palpitándole de forma horrenda, y la sangre corriendo a raudales, Collie alza levemente la espada, moviéndola casi a ras de suelo hacia las piernas de la profesional, si se irá no piensa hacerlo sola, con un solo arañazo, al menos… no quiere morir sin haber hecho nada, una muerte inútil… esa profesional hará más daño… ella, entendiendo sus intenciones, da un salto y, espada en alto, se agacha a toda velocidad, clavando la espada hasta la empuñadura en la nuca de su enemiga. Tiene el cuerpo inclinado hacia el suelo, algo doblado, el cabello negro y suelto le cubre, en parte, la cara, y sus pechos se proyectan con el movimiento. Muchos capitolinos piensan que la chica en cuestión jamás ha estado tan hermosa.

Collie no termina su pensamiento inconexo sobre el daño que seguiría haciendo Dahlia Fey, muere antes de terminar de formularlo, pero al menos es rápido, la terrible herida del costado deja de punzar, todo termina por no importar nada, los principios que intentó salvaguardar de sí misma, su vida que intentó cuidar de sus principios, sus parientes, todo se oscurece hasta que la nada la recibe.

–Te dije que a mí no me ataques con una espada –Dahlia Fey oye el cañonazo que Alabaster Faraday escuchara en la nieve, después de enjuagarse la boca con sabor a vómito y fuego.

Honestamente, se siente ofendida. Por un segundo, uno solo, había pensado en un duelo a espadas de verdad, uno en donde pudiera demostrar ante Panem entero lo buena que es en ese arte, ha segado la vida de cuatro personas y no han estado a la altura de ser rivales, es como si no se hubiese encargado de ninguno. Solo se trató de una palurda de distrito que tomaba la katana como si fuese un palo, piensa, de mal humor, extrayendo la espada con el efecto pala, del cadáver. Es lo que se hace con las superficies duras, como el cráneo. Aquella cabecita que Finn había adorado, que guardaba tantos sueños de libertad en su interior, es un amasijo perforado en el piso, y materia cerebral junto con fragmentos de hueso sirven para decorar la espada de la profesional de los ojos verdes.

Suspirando, se dispone a revisar la mochila que llevaba su víctima y que ahora le pertenece, y a limpiar las dos espadas.

Cuando termina su tarea, en la katana no queda ni rastro de veneno.

* * *

Sunny termina de extender la crema cicatrizante por la pierna derecha de Alabaster Faraday con la punta de su dedo índice. Tiene el vello castaño, la piel cálida e irritada, pero se va curando casi instantáneamente. Es un pensamiento estúpido, derivado de su propia inhabilidad social, supone, pero se pregunta si cuenta como estar tocando a un hombre en zonas indebidas. Solo lo hizo una vez, con Thomas Rocheford, en las despedidas, había desabotonado su camisa y palpó sus enormes pliegues de piel. Se había sentido fresco, distinto, hormigueante… excitante, tanto que cuando besó su torso frío y suave con olor a jabón sintió que podía morirse de un doloroso espasmo de amor que le había llegado hasta el centro mismo de los huesos.

Con Alabaster solo siente algo de pena por lo magullada de su piel, y sobre todo mucha vergüenza, especialmente cuando se había levantado la camisa y ella extendió la crema por su vientre raspado y hasta con algunas espinas que solo lo sagrado sabe cómo llegaron ahí. No se parece ni por asomo a la sensación de aquella sala del centro de justicia en donde, reclinada en las piernas de Thomas, había degustado la delicia de sus labios, así que, aunque a nadie le interese, ella no lo contará como acariciar a nadie de ninguna manera, sino como curar a un aliado y no más. Se siente sonrojada, de todos modos, y otra vez piensa en que si tuviese más amigos, no estaría preguntándose esas cosas tan absurdas y poco dignas de ella.

Cuando termina, el chico se tiende boca arriba, manos cruzadas tras la nuca y ojos al cielo. Están bien escondidos bajo las ramas de los enormes sauces y abetos, de modo que la nieve no les llega y el viento tampoco molesta demasiado. Sunny, sabiendo que llega su turno, se unta la única herida de importancia que se hizo en la travesía, la que se halla en el lóbulo occipital, cerca de la nuca. Tiene el tamaño de un puño estándar y duele mucho, sin embargo, cuando aquel potingue mentolado roza la carne viva siente la frescura y el alivio instantáneo de una llaga que se está curando. Suspira, cerrando los ojos, presa de un súbito placer. Está viva, gracias a Alabaster Faraday y a su agilidad para bajar una montaña, deslizándose de lado, de esa forma en que había aprendido tantos años atrás.

La herida ha cerrado ya, se palpa la cabeza para sentirla mejor y se da cuenta de que no tiene cabello en ese sector. Obviamente, se calcinó por la lava volcánica que traía aquella piedra. Ahora sí que se ve guapa, piensa con un resoplido burlón hacia ella misma, desdeñosa, una sonrisa jocosa le adorna los labios. Se acomoda el pelo, de manera que al menos le cubra el sector del embate de la nieve.

Alabaster se ha incorporado para desenvolver el resto de sus regalos del paracaídas. Toma el termo de chocolate caliente y, consultándola con una mirada, sirve casi hasta el borde la enorme taza. Empleando las pajitas, ambos beben, uno al lado del otro, su calor corporal mutuo los reconforta tanto como la bebida. Sunny recuerda cuando la probó la primera vez, Fabian Galton había ganado y hubo chocolate caliente para todo el distrito. Hubo fiesta, celebración y risas aquella vez. Sammy y John, su sobrino, aún no habían nacido. La vida no era más fácil, de hecho Sunny siente que de adulta es más feliz, pero al menos en aquel momento era inocente.

El chocolate tiene canela y azúcar, está caliente y les desentumece el cuerpo. Alabaster sonríe mientras bebe, sus rostros se acercan un poco, están muy juntos como dos hermanos con bastantes años menos de los que tienen. Ella también sonríe, no hay burla ni frialdad, ni siquiera luce impávida. Están en los juegos del hambre, pero es un remanso tranquilo. Lástima que lo tenga que romper.

–Alabaster Faraday –murmura, tragando un poco de chocolate caliente–:poseo jaulas de noche en mi bolsillo. Tuve el atrevimiento de tomarlas allá en la montaña, mientras escalábamos.

El chico se echa hacia atrás, dándole una larga mirada evaluadora.

–… –no dice nada, solo se inclina hacia delante y toma la pajita entre los labios pálidos para seguir bebiendo.

Sunny, que esperaba un reproche o un chasquido de lengua, se queda estupefacta por un segundo. Clava las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, intentando decir lo que quiere, buscando las palabras, con la respiración entrecortada.

–¿No me temes? –Pregunta. También querría saber si está decepcionado, después de todo ella tomó jaulas de noche y él le salvó la vida a cambio, pero eso se lo calla.

–Tsk… –él se encoge de hombros–: no.

Sunny intuye que es sincero, no sabe si es porque se lo ha revelado sin más o porque él la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no sería capaz de matarlo de una forma tan sucia después de que le salvara la vida, pero sospecha que se trata de lo segundo. Odia ser tan predecible para alguien como él, detesta no ser más ruin, o simplemente más… reina de la colina. No sabe si Thomas actuaría igual en su lugar, sospecha que no, de cualquier manera le importa poco. Ella es ella, y ha tomado su elección. Alabaster Faraday ha visto sus cartas en compensación por salvarle la vida cuando hubiese podido huir. Al demonio los que crean que es una tonta, que debió guardárselo, o quienes piensan que debería espabilar. Favor con favor se paga, jamás se perdonaría a sí misma el pensar en matar así a alabaster después de estar viva por su gracia. Si eso parece estúpido a Gaspar, o a los capitolinos, o incluso a Thomas Rocheford, pues que así sea.

Se acaban la bebida y se comen un trozo de pastel de frutas, que está tan rico como el chocolate. Ambos son de apetito pequeño, ella se ríe al pensar que con Thomas ese pastel ya se habría acabado, pero a ellos les ha sobrado más de la mitad. En un silencio ameno, guardan el resto en una de las mochilas de Alabaster y se tienden, juntos, bajo el mismo árbol. Sus cuerpos se rozan con total normalidad, les parece lógico compartir calor y Sunny comienza a cantar, con voz somnolienta.

–Una mujer se ha perdido conocer el delirio y el polvo, se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí. Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar.

Alabaster alza brevemente la cabeza, sus ojos azules están semi cerrados pero brillan.

–¿Y los caballos o las vacas o los corderos o las ovejas? –Pregunta, curioso. Le falta la sonrisa burlona tan típica de ella, pero ya es demasiado con soltar esa frase, al menos para él.

–No hay –murmura ella en un arrullo–: es una canción de amor y de pérdida.

–Pues adelante.

Se siente un poco nerviosa, no es lo mismo cantar cuando alabaster Faraday duerme que hacerlo con él despierto. Además, según lo que ha dicho ha escuchado como mínimo tres o cuatro canciones suyas, lo cual la hace sentir pequeñita y avergonzada. Vamos, no es que ignore que centenares de desconocidos la oyen, si es que llegan a transmitirla, pero a aquellos puede tocarles el corazón, quiere decir, una voz bonita puede conquistar bolsillos de patrocinadores y ella sabe que entre todo lo malo que posee, aquello es una perla. Mordiéndose el labio, un poco colorada, decide que es mejor seguir cantando, la canción es melancólica y al menos él parece disfrutarlo.

–veo una luz que vacila, y promete dejarnos a oscuras, veo un perro ladrando a la luna, con otra figura que recuerda a mí. Veo más, veo que no me halló. Veo más, veo que se perdió…

Sunny termina la estrofa con un nudo en la garganta, es lo siguiente lo más triste, lo que de alguna manera le recuerda a Thomas y ella y su amor que terminaría en su sangre derramada. Alabaster solo la mira, tiene la expresión serena, deleitada. Se impele a seguir, por su atención, por él y porque lo necesita.

–la cobardía es asunto de los hombres, no de los amantes, los amores cobardes no llegan a amores ni a historias, se quedan allí. ni el recuerdo los puede salvar, ni el mejor orador conjugar…

Nunca se atrevió… antes de su cosecha, nunca dio un paso hacia él, ni siquiera se habían tocado en la vida hasta que se la llevaban rumbo al matadero. Ella le esperó siempre, paciente, ardiendo de amor y de ganas, teniendo solo su amistad y queriendo más, queriéndolo todo, y puede ser tan tarde, tan tarde ahora, el maldito orgullo le decía siempre que jamás sería la primera en dar el paso, que nunca se humillaría a mendigar el amor de Thomas Rocheford, y se le fueron pasando los años, ya incluso es posible que jamás lo tenga de nuevo…

* * *

–Una mujer innombrable, huye como una gaviota, y yo rápido seco mis botas, blasfemo una nota y apago el reloj. Que me tenga cuidado el amor, que le puedo cantar su canción…

Alabaster piensa que, efectivamente, si oyese esa amenaza siendo el amor estaría temblando porque hasta el amor se enamoraría de su voz y de su tristeza. Él, que no es tan empático, solo nota que sufre por un imposible. Qué envidia le da, pudiendo vivir la vida de un adolescente con preocupaciones adolescentes, él es demasiado complejo para amar, para perder la cabeza y todo el paripé. Está ligado a un destino más grande. Ella sigue.

–una mujer con sombrero, como un cuadro del viejo chagal, corrompiéndose al centro del miedo, y yo, que no soy bueno, me puse a llorar. Pero entonces lloraba por mí, y ahora lloro por verla morir. Pero entonces lloraba por mí, y ahora lloro por verla morir.

La voz se le quiebra al final a la chica pequeña y morena, y dos lágrimas, una por ojo, caen hasta su barbilla. A Alabaster también le pican los ojos, como en la canción del unicornio azul que se perdió, porque entonces entiende la tragedia hecha ambos, dos personas que se llevan bien, que se comprenden y que hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos (o en todo caso jefe y subordinada o líder y lugarteniente, claro). Y tendrá que matarla en el mejor de los casos, y morir a sus manos en el peor y más improbable. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir cosechada? Se pregunta, por una vez que se lleva bien con alguien, maldición… ese es el drama de los juegos del hambre, confraternizar y ser arrancado, él se creyó demasiado fuerte para eso, pero ahora entiende que la chica le cae bien y que matarla va a ser una putada.

Lo piensa de esa manera, no se arrepiente, así a secas va a ser terrible. Después de oírla sufrir por ese tal Thomas el palafrenero al que al parecer nunca se atrevió a amar o algo así por lo que entiende en la canción, después de haberla salvado, la tendrá que matar o verla morir y seguro que llora, piensa, seguro que le rompe el corazón como la muerte de sus padres. Ah, pero el Capitolio va a sentir todo el peso de su mano, ya verán. la chica morena será su símbolo, el estandarte que alzará para que los juegos no se celebren más. No es justo que les hagan esto a veinticuatro jóvenes al año ¡No es justo! ¡Pagarán por cada vida! Piensa, temblando de cólera, rememorando a sus padres y tantos otros inocentes.

Ella se está abrazando a sí misma, con el rostro imperturbable, pero él aún oye la canción, su melodía baja y dulce, resonándole en los tímpanos. Tiene curiosidad, es ahora o no es nunca, así que ordena la frase en su cabeza, minimizando las palabras.

–¿Por qué?

–Siempre fui demasiado orgullosa –responde, átona–: la historia es larga y complicada, pero en resumen ya que sé que valoras las cosas sucintas, yo soy una persona muy pobre y él es el hijo del alcalde, y creí que… no es que no me creyera digna, pero creí que le estaría mendigando su amor si… es una estupidez.

–Tsk… solo es el hijo del alcalde –Alabaster se encoge de hombros–: ni que fuera el gobernador supremo de Panem.

Es su forma de decirle que no llore por ese idiota, que ya vendrán mejores, o que no vale la pena porque igual se muere aquí y ahora. Es la primera vez que consuela a una chica con mal de amores, espera honestamente que sea la última porque no le gusta la sensación de esos ojos enormes, húmedos y oscuros mirándolo. Estúpido Thomas hijo del alcalde, piensa, sintiendo una visceral antipatía. Entonces descubre, horrorizado, que no le gusta ver a chicas llorando. Será un decreto, piensa, un dedo de la mano por cada vez que un desgraciado haga a una chica llorar.

–Lo peor es que él… él me amaba y yo también lo sabía –Ella se abraza a sí misma–: hoy, apreciadísimo y caro alabaster, si no fuese por ti habría muerto. y el pensar que Thomas y yo nunca…

–…

Le da una torpe palmadita en la cabeza, sin saber bien qué hacer. Debió ser difícil, piensa, una chica con sus capacidades intelectuales subyugada a un sentimiento como el amor, incomprensible y sin forma. Además salir cosechada, si él que se ha entrenado por años para cumplir su objetivo considera que es una tarea titánica, debe serlo más para ella, pequeña, delgada y mal alimentada. Podría pensar que es una estupidez, que hay fines mayores tales como el bienestar del mundo, que ella es un insecto por vivir aquella patética existencia orgullosa y enamorada, y desde luego lo hace, faltaba más, pero ese conocimiento le sirve. Tiene que comprender a sus gobernados y sus aspiraciones. Además, Ella…

* * *

Sunny siente la torpe palmadita de Alabaster Faraday en la cabeza y lo decide, con la potencia de los vientos huracanados y la furia del mar. Antes había tenido renuencia a matar, a mancharse las manos, miedo de hacerlo, compasión por todos y cada uno, terror a que el Capitolio creyese que es por ellos, para jugar, para divertirlos, o por odio a los distritos. Sin embargo, ahora, impulsada por su amor hacia Thomas y con el mero objeto de enmendar todo lo que hizo estúpida y oscuramente mal, piensa que lo hará y no importa cuánto cueste. Luchará con sus dos brazos para que no le arrebaten la oportunidad de estar con él.

Es capaz de decirse, al menos a sí misma, que es lo que más quiere en la vida, que poco le importa que sea rico y desdeñoso con la gente pobre y ella pobre y que no quiere mendigar a los ricos. Ellos son Thomas y Sunny nada más, los que pelean, discuten y debaten, los que han aprendido a amarse durante años en silencio, y cuya cárcel de orgullo les ha cegado.

Se pone en pie, decidida, dura e impávida, y le tiende la mano a alabaster, su… su amigo, se dice, ya dejando el orgullo. su salvador, al menos. Dos días y medio desde que están juntos sirvió para entrelazar sus vidas, y aunque tenga que morir, ahora está vivo.

–Vamos a cazar –dice.

–Eso es egoísta –opina él, Sunny sabe que la ha entendido a la perfección, siguiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos o al menos intuyéndolos, pero le estrecha la mano y se levanta.

–Soy consciente –asiente, con las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo–: no obstante, es mi motor. Lo que necesitaba y a lo que me aferraré.

Por un segundo, toma la corbata de su cuello y la acaricia. No tiene idea de lo que pensaría Thomas en su casa, seguramente la entiende, quizá la esté juzgando, no lo sabe.

–Seré la reina de la colina –y por primera vez, al decirlo, lo cree.

.

Han camminado durante unos cuarenta minutos en su silencio acostumbrado, intentando buscar huellas frescas, algo que les guíe hacia algún tributo para matarlo. Sunny piensa en que no le gustaría encontrarse ni con Alan Blake o Zachary Bayer, especialmente con este último, había hablado con ambos y compartió los almuerzos solitarios con ellos pero con Zachary tiene deudas más profundas, además de aquel vínculo forjado en la pelea contra el gigante de hielo. Con la decisión que ahora lleva encima, será difícil que eso le haga retroceder, de manera que espera que cualquier cosa le mantenga alejada de él, por lo sagrado, cualquier cosa…

No sucede, por supuesto. Alabaster y ella le encuentran, claro está, así son los juegos.

* * *

Ella ha mirado un par de veces por doquier, con una expresión entre curiosa, asustada y un tanto intranquila. De hecho, se ha parado en medio del camino, oteando a su alrededor, la nieve le cae sobre los hombros y la cabeza pero su expresión no varía ni se la sacude. Poco le falta para abrazarse a sí misma, piensa el joven profesional.

–Siento algo sumamente extraño –dice, en voz baja, tensa como la cuerda de su honda.

Alabaster ha entendido rápido que los "siento algo sumamente extraño" de su aliada tienen fundamento, así que desenvaina el florete. No hay nada que le haga sospechar que algo sea distinto. Idénticos sauces, lengas, abetos bordeando el camino, solo que esta vez están silenciosos, únicamente las ramas de los sauces se mueven. El viento gime y sopla, el suelo tiene ramitas secas, mucha nieve, raíces y el cielo sigue nublado, triste y oscuro, como desde que llegaron allí. pero la chica ha avanzado un par de pasos y ha apartado unas ramas y hojas amontonadas en el camino, con un estudiado descuido. Una mano humana, congelada y apuñalada, asoma por entre las hojas. La chica se echa hacia atrás, ahogando un grito, y mirando aquella gran mano fría con sus ojazos abiertos como platos.

Él se lanza hacia delante con urgencia, apartando el resto de ramas con su florete, ayudado por ella, algo más repuesta. Es un cadáver, piensa, ¿Pero por qué no se lo han llevado? Lo han hecho con todos, se dice, intranquilo, quizá es demasiado reciente. Cuando lo tiene a la vista, después de apartar aquello que lo cubría, sabe que de reciente no tiene un carajo y la náusea le sube hasta la garganta, a punto está de volver a vomitar.

–¡no! –Ella se lleva las manos a la cara, temblando, mirando el cadáver. Sus mejillas han empalidecido a ojos vista.

Es el chico del 3, abierto del pecho, con varios cortes en la garganta y semidesnudo. Tiene los ojos aún con horror, aunque están blancos, y su rostro dibuja un rictus de sufrimiento imposible. Alabaster se inclina, examinando el cadáver con ojo profesional. Eso no lo ha hecho un experto, se dice, la muerte es demasiado sucia, muchas puñaladas, mucho dolor, exceso de ensañamiento. El estómago lo tiene prácticamente destrozado, le asoman los órganos congelados, los brazos están llenos de cortes y puñaladas. Dahlia Fey habría opinado que la mayoría de esos cortes fueron hechos a cuchillo y post mortem, y además habría dicho, asqueada, que es como si al agresor le hubiese entrado una ansia loca por perforar, apalizar y apuñalar de golpe, porque es demasiado brutal. Pero alabaster no tiene el conocimiento necesario así que piensa que todo aquello fue en vida.

–Lleva muerto unas cinco horas –le dice a su aliada. Ella, pálida, contiene las ganas de vomitar con bastante éxito. Menos mal que no huele, piensa Alabaster, las entrañas están asomando y debería apestar a rayos, el hielo ha ayudado en eso–: no lo ha hecho un profesional, demasiado sucio.

Ella se inclina, respetuosa, cerrándole los ojos a Zachary, pero se yergue rápido, atenta a su alrededor. Toma la honda con el pulso firme, con una piedra en la mano derecha, y la tensa. Está aterrada pero también prevenida.

–Hay alguien ahí –afirma, no pregunta.

A Alabaster se le está pegando fuerte la paranoia. Siente un retortijón en las tripas, y entiende que es miedo, instintivo y puro miedo. ¿Por qué han dejado el cadáver ahí en medio del camino? ¿por qué cubierto con hojas? Mira a su alrededor, florete en mano. Si hay alguien cerca, ¿por qué no ata…?

La joven se le abalanza a toda velocidad, empujándolo ferozmente al suelo, en dirección opuesta al cadáver. Él cae hacia atrás, sentado por lo menos, con ella sobre las piernas, y menos mal, porque un cuchillo pasa volando justo por donde había estado su pecho y se clava en un abeto cercano, que agita las ramas en señal de protesta. Traga saliva, el corazón le late a toda pastilla, la sangre se le agolpa en los oídos. Él, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente y blando de la chica contra el regazo, la percibe moverse, y con puntería lanza una piedra hacia el sector de donde vino el cuchillo, a la altura de la cara, o sea mientras está agachada. Se oye un grito de dolor femenino, sobresaltado. Sunny se pone en pie, con la misma celeridad, ya tiene cargada otra piedra y ha salido corriendo, justo cuando algo sale de los matorrales en dirección opuesta a la de ellos, escapándose.

Es una imagen espantosa, Alabaster puede verla bien aún sin los lentes. Es Mikah Odair, cubierta de sangre seca de la cabeza a los pies, inclusive la cara. Tiene el pelo oscuro apelmazado, la ropa es roja, unas marcas en sus mejillas y se mueve con rapidez, intentando huir. Sunny le dispara de nuevo, esta vez a la altura de la cara, la cuerda chasquea de una forma audible y deliciosa bastante parecida a un arco, pero esta vez Mikah la esquiva, poniéndose a salvo tras un árbol. Alabaster, a quien le duelen las posaderas por el impacto contra la nieve, la persigue con su arma en la mano, esquivando un cuchillo que le iba directo a la garganta. Sunny es también muy rápida, de hecho lo sobrepasa, esquivando ramas de abetos y raíces como si conociera ese camino de memoria. Su expresión es implacable, y Mikah solo tiene una opción, correr de ella, de ambos.

–¡Por eso nos traicionó! –Grita, enfadada, mirando a Sunny–: ¡Te va a hacer lo mismo como no te cuides de él!

Su aliada no responde, (Ella no gasta saliva en palabras, es una idiotez oh sí) lanza otra piedra a su cabeza, pero Mikah pone el brazo, grita de dolor, así y todo no detiene su andar. Sunny le va a la zaga, es rápida, si bien la profesional lo es más, o el miedo le da fuerzas para seguir. Podría contra uno, seguramente se dice, pero no contra dos cabreados. Su táctica era el factor sorpresa y hasta eso lo ha perdido.

–¡Te voy a matar, perra! –Le grita Mikah, a lo lejos, mientras corre y se escapa de ambos.

Estúpida, piensa Alabaster chasqueando la lengua, su oportunidad era darle con el cuchillo cuando aún examinaba el cadáver del tributo del 3, estaba bastante desprevenido entonces. Ella no, eso sí, piensa el profesional con un cariz de admiración, la chica siempre lo supo, tenía el presentimiento o tal vez era solo su costumbre en el campo pero descubrió que había trampa. Bien, ambos están vivos. En cuanto a Mikah Odair…

–Vuelve –le dice, con la voz rasposa a la que ya debe acostumbrarse.

No la va a alcanzar ya, Alabaster sabe cuándo una persecución tiene que darse por perdida y aquel es el momento. Ella, bastante lejos pero no más que la profesional, vuelve corriendo sobre sus pasos. No está impávida, ni imperturbable; enseña los dientes, se le caen un par de mocos que se limpia con la mano con descuido y luce demasiado enfadada como para poder hacerle frente. Viéndola así, no es extraño que Mikah hubiese decidido batirse en retirada.

–Por qué poco, Alabaster Faraday –dice con la voz temblorosa, acercándose a él y mirándole–: por qué poco nos hemos salvado…

Me has salvado tú, se dice aunque nunca en voz alta, bajando la vista. Fue un tonto, debió tener en cuenta lo de la segunda muerte fácil, de hecho esa es una estrategia estudiada en la academia. Dejar un cadáver a la vista te regala una muerte extra si otros van a examinarlo, si te quedas escondido cerca, aguardando. Al parecer, mikah había esperado por horas, medio congelada, después de haber matado al tipo y haberlo dejado ahí confiando en la fortuna. Entre que tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba y que la chica se inquietó porque era su amiguito del 3… bueno, que casi le regala esa muerte a Mikah Odair, y de no haber estado Ella ahí quién sabe.

Ella vuelve donde su amiguito del 3, lo mira por última vez y le acaricia la mejilla. Alabaster se pregunta si hará lo mismo con él si llega a morir, y por qué no le acarició el día anterior, cuando se estaban despidiendo, si tanto quería hacerlo. Ese orgullo, quizá, pero es un poco extraño eso de andar toqueteando a los muertos, especialmente si están despedazados de tal manera. Un ruido los sobresalta, pero es solo el aerodeslizador, que por fin viene a por el cadáver. Ambos se apartan, dejándole hacer su trabajo. Ella tiene puños y labios apretados, los ojos secos pero sumamente tristes y aún el semblante entre enfadado y apenado.

La nieve ha quedado limpia de cadáveres, Alabaster mira a su alrededor, la montaña ya ha dejado su actividad volcánica, o eso ve a lo lejos, y ella está rebuscando algo en el suelo con atenta curiosidad. por fin lo encuentra, es la abertura de una cueva que él también puede ver. Malditas arenas en entornos naturales, se halla en mucha desventaja.

–Cúbreme, te lo ruego –le dice.

Alabaster no necesita ruegos ni nada, es suficiente con que se lo pidan, así que alza su florete y se queda allí, esperando a que la chica inspeccione el lugar, con la honda en la mano y esa misma expresión desafiante. No hay nada a su alrededor, por lo que puede atisbar, o quizá es que no se fija en esas cosas como ella pero no siente nada extraño, Mikah no ha vuelto ni hay amenazas. Los árboles siguen silenciosos, incluso. Se sobresalta un poco cuando oye un ruido cercano, varios minutos después, pero solo es su aliada, emergiendo de la cueva con un par de cosas en las manos. Él las reconoce, es la boleadora hecha con una cuerda bastante desigual y un cuchillo de piedra. Esta vez sí, la joven está llorando. No a lágrima viva, pero sí levemente. No se limpia la cara ni lo oculta, tampoco gime de desesperación, simplemente tiembla y deja escapar pequeños ruiditos por su boca. Es aquel chico del distrito 3, despedazado en el suelo de nieve, la forma en que le dispusieron para ser una trampa, lo que padeció. Todo aquello se le viene encima.

–Oh, lo lamento tanto por Zachary –dice, hipando levemente, con mucho sentimiento en aquel tono casi siempre acartonado.

–Sufrió mucho –Alabaster se ve en la obligación de decirle.

Los ojos marrones de la chica le echan una mirada asesina pero acuosa, y se resta un dedo mentalmente porque ha conseguido que nuevas lágrimas broten de sus ojos. ¿Le hará falta un abrazo o algo de ese estilo? Tsk… él no es el indicado ni lo será nunca, están en los juegos del hambre por Dios, donde la gente, de ordinario, muere, pero ella no parece entenderlo porque ha llorado mínimo una vez por día, o quizá es que tiene una inagotable capacidad para horrorizarse. A él… le da la lástima habitual que le produce la humanidad en general, pero ese estúpido del 3 lo rechazó el día anterior, no es capaz de olvidar un detalle tan grande. Seguramente estaría vivo ahora, comiendo calafates o tomando chocolate, junto a ellos. O bien, achicharrado por la señora montaña, a la señora montaña le gusta vomitar fuego cuando la visitan.

Ella inspecciona el cuchillo artesanal, no es tan bueno, pero sirve para cortar. Ni siquiera tiene mango, es una piedra pulida hasta darle filo y poco más, él recuerda al hombre con tatuajes de arañas en los brazos y que el chico del 3 se la había pasado en aquel puesto. Duda que su creador le hubiese dado uso, pero quizá Ella sí lo hará. Lo sopesa en su pequeña manita, acomodándolo, dando una estocada de prueba que resulta más graciosa que amenazadora, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego le presta atención a la boleadora, tocando las grandes piedras anudadas al trozo desigual pero firme de cuerda, y eso sí, lo introduce en una de sus mochilas. Toma buena nota de esas dos nuevas armas, con las jaulas de noche y la honda, su aliada se ha vuelto peligrosa cuanto menos.

–Vámonos –cansada, le mira con una expresión lánguida–: honestamente, he tenido demasiado por hoy. No creo que necesitemos más emociones fuertes.

–Tsk… vamos.

Está de acuerdo, la verdad ha sido un día bastante intenso, lleno de emociones y muy ardiente, y no se refiere a que dos caídas han llevado a Sunny a pegársele de maneras poco aptas para todo público. Ardiente por la montaña, claro. Casi se mueren. No, piensa él, bostezando. Ya matarán mañana, no pueden decir que han sido aburridos. Sonríe un poquito, a ver si le da ánimos a su aliada, pero no lo consigue. Ella todavía piensa en Zachary Bayer, apuñalado unas cincuenta veces, abierto para aprovechar el calor de su cuerpo, y en los instrumentos que le ha legado sin quererlo. Ninguna sonrisa fingidamente amable podría cambiar eso, el chico murió de una forma brutal y horrenda.

Así no se juegan los juegos del hambre, piensa alabaster Faraday mientras camina por el deprimente paisaje junto con la chica pequeñita del 10. Se supone que es un juego a vida o muerte, sí, pero no hay que pasarse tampoco. Qué barbarie, y para un profesional encima. Mikah debe perecer, y él ha de ser su ejecutor. Y quiere matarla colgándola, como en su sueño. Ella sujetará la cuerda, se dice. Será su bautismo de matanza, se lo puede dedicar a su amor si quiere. A él no le parece demasiado romántico, pero los del 10 están acostumbrados a matar cosas, a saber qué concepto tienen sobre tales menesteres.

* * *

Al llegar al lago de hielo, después de una caminata medianamente corta pero silenciosa, Alabaster ha mirado un buen rato su reflejo, al parecer asombrado porque aparte de sucio, no ha cambiado su imagen, al menos eso entiende de su expresión consternada mientras se examina y se toca, inquieto. Sunny, en cambio, está ojerosa, pálida y su peinado es ridículo, considerando que debe acomodarse el pelo hacia atrás para cubrir el sector calvo cercano a la nuca. Extraña su larga trenza negra, en aquel momento más que nunca.

–No se ve tan mal –opina Alabaster Faraday con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, dándole una mirada de reojo.

Sunny no puede evitar la carcajada leve que escapa de sus labios. Ha muerto Zachary Bayer, han visto su cadáver destrozado, ella acarició su mejilla gélida y yerta, pero Alabaster Faraday intenta retomar la amabilidad desechada, es irrisorio y nadie le puede reprochar que ría.

–Cuando sonríes así, eres sumamente inquietante –opina, apuntando con su honda a un pingüino.

Es una pena, parece ser un macho, que lleva al huevo entre sus patitas. Sin contemplación, le dispara, conteniendo el aliento por un segundo. La cabeza del pingüino explota, manchando la nieve de rojo, tiñéndose esta de rosa. Ella no lo ha visto, pero Alabaster Faraday no aparta la mirada del espectáculo de la sangre extendiéndose por la superficie blanca. . Pisando el lago de hielo con precaución, se dirige a buscarlo mientras dispara a otro. ¿A qué sabrá el huevo de pingüino? Se pregunta con una lejana curiosidad, mientras se desliza por las traicioneras aguas. Aún teme que el monstruo u otro similar emerja de allí, pero al menos ahora está junto a su aliado, no es lo mismo que hacerle frente en completa soledad. Y ha pasado el día anterior apenas… a veces le parecen años, han acontecido tantas cosas antes y después… Jimmy Ender y el pisotón a sus dedos, fabricar la honda, Robert Halloway en el cielo, el disparo a la panza de Alabaster, Miles Near…

–Intento lucir amable –Se queja él, esperándola a una distancia segura, a la orilla.

Le gusta el plácido río de la Plata, templado y diáfano, pero no le tiene ni pizca de confianza a aquel río de hielo, si no se le rompe se resbala, piensa, bien seguro allí. ya se encargará de desplumar él a los pollos, como el día anterior. Mira al cielo, sigue igual de cargado de nubes de nieve y tormenta, pero se nota mucho más oscuro, además de que la temperatura ha descendido varios grados. Está anocheciendo.

–¿Por qué tienes la intención de lucir falsamente amable conmigo? No lo necesitas –Pregunta Sunny, con curiosidad, deslizándose hacia él con un ave en cada brazo. Con suerte, no tendrán que cazar en unos días, ni nunca si los juegos terminan antes. Solo quedan ocho, a fin de cuentas.

–Tsk… no quería ser falso –contradice, recibiéndola en un segundo. Toma un ave del pescuezo y se mancha los dedos. Una mueca de asco deforma su semblante.

–Esa sonrisa es… excesivamente falsa –Sunny Tyson echa a caminar, sin mirarlo apenas. Tiene su semblante impávido tan característico.

Alabaster baja la cabeza, enfurruñado. Solo quería hacerla sentir bien, piensa, ¡era tanto crimen? Si no quiere que sonría no sonríe y ya, se dice, enfadado.

–Tsk…

Ella se detiene, esperando a que le dé alcance. Luego, alza su cabeza y su mirada y murmura.

–Excúsame, por favor. Es que me faltan palabras para poder entenderte, y creí que te burlabas de mí. Ahora sé que querías ser amable solamente.

Él siente sorpresa, esta vez. ¿Cómo demonios…? La chica le da miedo, lo ha clavado de una manera en que ni Allumina Faraday, y solo llevan tres días de conocerse. Ella sí sería una buena compañera de armas, se dice, no necesita demasiado para hacerse entender. Se encoge de hombros, y para indicarle que lo han arreglado no chasquea la lengua. Mejor así, sonríen los dos y se dirigen a recoger leña. Ahora que son solo ocho los que quedan y que han de cuidar sus pasos de Mikah Odair, a quien la joven teme y Alabaster desprecia y aborrece, han decidido no separarse ni para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Todavía no ha llegado el momento en que uno de los dos tenga ese apuro en concreto, pero ya se las arreglarán cuando llegue.

Con la cena en las manos, el frío calándoles hasta los huesos pero ya con la costumbre de llevar tres días allí, y notablemente más cansados de lo que estuvieron en la mañana, cuando el día comenzó, regresan a la cueva de los días anteriores, con bastantes subterfugios en el camino por si alguien, Mikah por ejemplo, les sigue. Sunny no detecta nada, y eso que va atenta al camino con el doble de atención que de costumbre, incluso le ha dejado de lanzar miradas de apuro a la montaña, calma pero aún amenazadora. No hay amenaza, únicamente sus crujientes pasos en la nieve, los ocasionales resbalos de Alabaster, cada vez menos frecuentes porque hasta él, con pies torpes, se ha estado acostumbrando, y con nieve en los hombros y la cabeza. Hay que ser precavidos, se dice, dando otro desvío e ignorando los tsk múltiples de alabaster tras ella.

–¿Deseas, acaso, morir con un cuchillo en el corazón, Alabaster Faraday? –pregunta en cierto momento, cuando ese chasquido parece que la va a seguir hasta el infierno. Luce enojada.

Él tiene intención de chasquear la lengua, Sunny prácticamente lo está oyendo.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Como me vuelvas a chasquear la lengua te…! –Exasperada, la chica da una patada al suelo. ni Thomas es tan insistente cuando algo le molesta, bien es cierto que expresa su furia o frustración de otras maneras, como debatiendo. Alabaster es demasiado perezoso para disfrutar el noble arte del debate.

El rubio suspira por la nariz, expulsando un poco de moco que se limpia con rapidez, avergonzado.

–Tú ganas –murmura, agotado.

Thomas jamás, jamás, habría dado su brazo a torcer, piensa ella, caminando y desviándose aún más, el paisaje es tan triste, los árboles están quietos, la nieve, el cielo, el pasto crujiente, todo le habla de frío, frío y más frío. Y Alabaster es lo más frío de todo.

–Me resulta horrible la idea de morir con un cuchillo en el corazón –termina murmurando ella, a modo de disculpa. Alabaster la entiende y asiente.

En realidad detesta la idea de morir simplemente, más ahora que tiene la llama de la pasión inflamada hasta lo más alto del cielo, pero que sea la asesina de Zachary Bayer quien la mate menos que nada, se dice con un odio voraz, uno que la hace temblar de algo que no es el frío, y que la impele a volver sobre sus pasos, una vez siente que ha despistado lo suficiente.

El Capitolio lo ha conseguido, piensa, resignada y furiosa consigo misma, ha conseguido que odie a una de sus compatriotas, que la deteste con la intensidad de mil soles, que desee su muerte ferviente y locamente.

"Tse… no creo que sea eso –Thomas, su fiel compañero, le responde–: es cierto, el Capitolio nos obliga a matarnos, pero piénsalo, no obligan a matar así. Eso corre por cuenta de ella."

"Tiene todo el sentido del mundo –le responde, aliviada–: odio cómo lo hizo, no que lo haya hecho. Has conseguido que me sienta mejor".

Thomas no responde, por un lado está bien, por ser la primera vez que le reconoce el mérito. Con su política de cambiar con él, demostrarle su amor ahora que puede, está bien que haya comenzado haciéndolo en su cabeza. Suspira, pensando en la canción, en aquel bosquecillo en donde la cantó para Alabaster y en su amigo y amor, deseándolo, extrañándolo, aunque simplemente sea para quedarse a su lado en silencio. Duele tanto…

Cuando por fin llegan a la cueva, Alabaster suspira, agotado, y se reclina en un árbol para descansar. Por poco recibe un ramazo en la cabeza, ya que se trata de un abeto. Le chasquea la lengua al árbol, enojado y ella se ríe un poquito, la escena es ligeramente divertida.

–No es gracioso –él no está de acuerdo, evidentemente. Sunny se muerde el labio, intentando ahogar la sonrisa que le baila en la boca.

–Mis excusas… Alabaster Faraday –dice, sin éxito en la empresa anterior. La sonrisa brilla amplia en su rostro moreno y redondo.

Él le bufa, y se limita a tomar la espada para cortar algo de leña, que alimentaría la fogata subterránea. Mientras tanto, Sunny despluma y limpia los pingüinos de una manera metódica y que da fe de su costumbre a llevar a cabo tareas similares, ensartándolos en palos que facilitarían la cocción. Cuando ha terminado, entierra los desperdicios bien profundo en la nieve, con los guantes manchados de sangre. Piensa por un segundo en los órganos de Zachary, medio expuestos, congelándose mientras esperaban servir a los propósitos de su asesina. Lo visualiza tal y como lo encontró, mal cubierto por hojas y ramitas, con la cara lívida y muerta del joven del distrito 3. Tiene que volver a contener las náuseas, le da igual matar pingüinos porque sabe que muchos de sus corderos y ovejas van al matadero, el sino de los animales es terminar devorados, pero él era una persona, él…

Las ganas de vomitar hacen que se doble levemente hacia delante, y se muerde el labio, avergonzada, pensando una letanía de porfavornós imposible de detener sino hasta que, o vomite o se le pase aquella molesta sensación. Intenta respirar el aire gélido del paisaje, despejándose, pero ahí está Zachary, muerto en el suelo, indefenso, abierto, apuñalado y…

–Hey –la voz del profesional, urgida–: Hey…

Ha llegado a su lado y le ha restregado nieve en la cara y en la frente. Recién se da cuenta de que está de rodillas, con la cabeza hacia delante, los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en la nieve. Alabaster le refresca las mejillas, le sopla su aliento en la cara. Huele al chocolate y la canela algo pasados. Lo aspira locamente, hasta el aroma del frío le recuerda a Zachary Bayer y sus vísceras asomándose para saludarla… hola, Sunny, así es el interior del cuerpo, ayer estaba vivo pero ahora mírame, ¿quieres terminar así? Si sigues confiando en la gente es eso lo que te va a pasar, porque a mí me la jugaron, así que eso, prepárate para que te t…t…traicionen, dice él, pero la boca que se mueve es el tajo de su garganta y no la de la cara. Ella ya está sintiendo las burbujas del vómito en la parte trasera de la boca.

Él había dicho… Zachary había dicho que debía echar la cabeza hacia delante, para poner no recuerda qué eje en su lugar y así se pasaba el mareo. Quizá el jovencito del 3 no tenía en mente un cuerpo maltratado de esa forma, pero igualmente Sunny lo intenta, pensando en él, en los almuerzos juntos sin hablar, en su entrevista. Le gustaba el tocino, se dice, aferrando el brazo de Alabaster y sintiendo su aliento de chocolate en la cara.

–Tsk…

–…

Ambos se quedan callados, su actividad favorita y lo mejor que saben hacer, mientras el mareo remite. Sunny, congelándose las rodillas, tiene tiempo de despedirse de Zachary y la espantosa muerte que tuvo en su memoria, antes de que el agarre en Alabaster vaya suavizándose. Él, junto a ella, la ayuda a incorporarse. Su toque es más gentil de lo que se habría imaginado.

–En la academia nos advirtieron de esto –le aclara, espontáneamente–: te vino el shock retardado por asociación. era algo así, en verdad la psicología me parece una bazofia para charlatanes y nunca le tomé atención, pero eso. has asociado un estímulo que imprimió una huella mnémica y vaya a saberse qué más. En resumen, estuviste jodida por un momento pero se te pasó. Yo…

Él se ha dado cuenta, por fin, de que estuvo hablando por los codos un segundo atrás. Se calla, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe. Ha sido lo más largo que Sunny Tyson le oiría hasta el momento en que la muerte los separó.

–Es interesante lo que cuentas –ella, algo mareada todavía, le sonríe para animarlo. Alabaster agacha la cabeza, está rojo como un tomate.

–No me gusta hablar –refunfuña.

–Eso ya lo sé –suspira–: ¿pero cómo dirás tus discursos de Dios Emperador del Mundo?

De pronto, Alabaster Faraday ha palidecido de tal manera que ella se asusta, pensando en que hay una amenaza que no ha visto. Aterrada, mira hacia todas partes, inclusive detrás, pero no hay nada. Después, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ha desencadenado esa reacción, se sorprende, piensa ¿qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza realmente a ese sujeto? Llegando a la conclusión de que está loco, pura y sencillamente. Teme un poco, pero después, fiel a su política de ignorar aquello que no puede arreglar, termina por quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Lo he dicho porque tu nombre… bueno, tu nombre es como dar un golpe en la mesa –aclara, especialmente para las cámaras, pero también para tranquilizarlo–: es como decir: aquí estoy yo.

Él da un par de aspiraciones, calmando su agitado corazón, y acaba sonriendo.

–Tú me llamas por el nombre y el apellido muchas veces.

–Es que me agrada en demasía –Sunny es sincera–: tengo debilidad por las palabras bonitas. Alabaster Faraday es un nombre imponente, de dios Emperador del Mundo. De hecho, me gustaría hacer una novela…

Ella, mientras ingresan a la cueva que les ha servido como refugio, le cuenta ideas que ha tenido mientras hablaba, un chico en un mundo que se está viniendo abajo y de cómo se convierte en el Dios Emperador. Es una historia fantástica, con un interés amoroso del protagonista y todo lo demás, mucho drama, y acción, y tragedia, especialmente tragedia. El chico Dios Emperador se parece a Thomas, la heroína acaba siendo ella, y Alabaster hace rato se ha perdido de la enrevesada conversación, encendiendo el fuego y oyéndola nada más como ruido de fondo. No importa, ella necesitaba vomitar, y como no lo hizo con el contenido del estómago, lo hace con las ideas que la desbordan.

–Y la muerte de su amada lo volvería frío e implacable, pero él eligió aquello por el bien del mundo del cual es emperador y deidad –termina, entusiasmada.

Alabaster, ocupado de la fogata, no sabe bien qué decir. Termina poniendo los ojos en blanco, y chasqueando la lengua. Es un final horrible, se dice. Debería existir una historia en donde se pueda quedar con su mundo y con la chica, sino ¿para qué apareció en primer lugar? Es estúpido. Cómo le gusta a esta gente el drama sin sentido. De todos modos, si tuviera que elegir entre su misión y una hipotética chica, obviamente que escoge su misión mil veces, en eso está de acuerdo con el Dios Emperador del Mundo de Suny Tyson. Lo único que le haría el peso a su misión es él mismo, su propio orgullo. si tuviera que elegir entre el mundo y Alabaster Faraday…

* * *

M3 ZB f7 CR, anota Sunny Tyson con la llegada del himno, por la noche, cuando las imágenes del uno y de la otra han aparecido en el cielo. Cuando le tocó el turno a Zachary, miró el rostro del chico con quien compartió medianamente, prefiere recordarlo tal y como era, con los enormes lentes y el pelo largo y desordenado, que le daba la apariencia de científico loco, con esa piel cenicienta y su sonrisa nerviosa. Ese es un recuerdo menos doloroso que el otro, se dice, apretando el lápiz. Han caído dos terceras partes de todos ellos y quedan ocho, siete contrincantes, aspirantes a reyes de la colina y ella misma, aún ascendiendo, por muchas piedras volcánicas que le caigan en la cabeza.

Collie Rush le ha afectado tan poco como su compañero, Alexander Rheon. Es una víctima de los juegos del hambre, no merecía morir, el Capitolio tiene la culpa, pero aparte de ser una de las aliadas de Robert no compartió nada con ella. recuerda una conversación oída entre ella y la chica del 5, en el cuarto de baño, sobre aceptar o no al chico del 6 en la alianza, eso y no más. Su voz era enérgica, decidida y valiente. Ya no lo será más, piensa Sunny con una punzada, cayendo en la cuenta de que, conociéndola o no, la joven está muerta de todos modos. No quiere deprimirse, no ahora que ha logrado remontar, que comió un par de trozos de pingüino y que charló algo más con Alabaster, que está decidida a matar. No quiere deprimirse y no se deprime.

–Ocho tributos –dice, en voz alta, doblando el papel–: si seguimos así… los juegos del hambre acabarán en cuatro días.

Es pura lógica, si se sigue el patrón de las dos muertes diarias que se han llevado a cabo desde el segundo día bien puede ser que tenga razón. Cuatro días le parecen demasiados, bastantes, ¿Cuántos peligros podrían venirle en todo ese tiempo? Se pone nerviosa de solo pensarlo, así que lleva la mano hasta la corbata negra de Thomas, sintiendo esa suavidad reconfortante, a ver si eso la calma. Un objeto transicional, se dice, fue algo que leyó en la biblioteca del alcalde, el señor Ayno Rocheford.

–Siempre y cuando no nos demos prisa –Alabaster tiene las mejillas coloradas y está relajado, sentado cerca de la entrada–: piénsalo, al quedar tan poco todos nos vamos a exigir un último esfuerzo.

–Tiene mucho sentido eso que dices, sí –Sunny se estira hacia atrás.

El patrón puede romperse ante las ganas de salir de la arena de todos los tributos. Hasta ella se siente más determinada a acabar pronto, desde aquella canción que le evocó fuertemente a Thomas en su mente. Si mueren tres al día siguiente… si se pudiera apresurar… o cuatro… o todos… es horrible, son siete personas, pero eso significaría que por la noche saldría de la arena, que podría ver a Lev, a Sabrina, incluso a Gaspar Andryushin, y abrazar a Samy… sí, por favor, que termine, que termine ya, cuán extenuada me siento, se dice, angustiada, y evidentemente que se siente mal luego, sin embargo está harta de correr, de esconderse y sobre todo de llorar ante el país al completo, algo que no puede contener.

Ya deben estar llevándose a cabo las entrevistas a los últimos ocho, se dice. Piensa en su pequeña chabola, en lo malhablada que puede ser su madre y en su familia, de la que seguramente el Capitolio no tiene muy buen concepto. Ella tampoco lo tiene, no se parece demasiado a las mansiones y al modo de expresarse que puede encontrar en las novelas, aún así es algo suyo y siempre lo ha sido. Espera que no sean tan groseros con Sammy, recuerda sobre todo a Marla, Tridentia y Dessy, su equipo de preparación, cómo habían vilipendiado su cuerpo, su postura, sus gestos. No quiere que Sammy oiga alguna palabra que la pueda herir.

Y por otro lado, evidentemente, está Thomas. Ella está segura de que lo buscarán, lo promocionó con nombre y apellido, y por supuesto, él no perderá la oportunidad de hablar ante todo el país. La cuestión es qué dirá de ellos…

–Sunny Tyson es una chica dramática que ama las novelas rosa, y que llora con cada triste final. Ah, por cierto, ni sabía montar a caballo, yo le tuve que enseñar, por si no les quedó claro que es una pobretona con ínfulas, tse… –se imagina.

"Sunny, no seas insensata. Aquella es la exteriorización de tus temores acerca de lo que pienso, no yo" le dice el Thomas de su cabeza. Y, por supuesto, tiene razón. Nunca ha tenido reales motivos para sospechar que él la desprecie, más bien al contrario. ¿Pero qué diría? ¿Y qué diría ella de estar en su lugar? Intenta pensarlo, mientras el sueño trabaja para vencerla. Obviamente, hablaría de lo listo que es, y de su ingenio, y su manera de hablar, y Thomas…

Se duerme, queriendo ser una insignificante mosca en el Capitolio para tener el placer de oírlo una vez más, hablando sobre ella. aunque sea de esa forma medida en que tendrá que hacerlo porque odia las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

* * *

La había despertado con la misma suavidad de todos los días, en parte para que no le saltara encima, muerta de miedo y en el plan de defender su vida. Tenía sueño entonces, y como siempre, no le costó nada volver a dormirse. Ni Zachary Bayer, la chica del 7 de quien ignora el nombre y mucho menos Miles Near o Clarissa Carmichael perturbaron sus pensamientos o sus sueños. De hecho, vuelve a soñar con Mikah, suplicando clemencia, pero no la hay para los criminales así que él no se la concedió. se había dormido y despertó de nuevo, no porque ella hiciese algo para conseguirlo –una canción, por ejemplo–, sino porque el frío le alteró el reposo. Del acostumbrado malhumor matutino, Alabaster se acurruca contra sí mismo, haciéndose bolita, pero oye un ruido en el exterior, algo así como el giro de un mangual, o por lo menos algo pesado girando contra el viento. Blasfemando en su interior y chasqueando la lengua en el exterior, toma el florete que tiene al alcance de la mano y se pone a cuatro patas para salir de la cueva.

Está solo.

La alarma crece en su interior y, con celeridad, sale de la cueva alzando su arma, pero no ha pasado nada de interés. En aquel amanecer del quinto día, bastante más negro y deprimente que los otros y mucho más frío, su aliada tiene las manos sobre su cabeza e intenta girar los pesos de la boleadora. Tiene la cuerda toda enredada, por lo que se deslizan bastante lento.

–Oh, caramba –masculla, enfadada, tirándolas al suelo para volver a desenredar la cuerda. Percibe su presencia al lado–: ah, buenos días tengas, Alabaster Faraday. Dormías cual un bebé y no tuve la presencia de ánimo para despertarte.

Durmiendo como un bebé, piensa, divertido pero también avergonzado. Se supone que debería dar la apariencia de dormir como un león rampante, amenazador y majestuoso. Un bebé hace perder todo el respeto.

–Hey –él se frota la cara, con sueño aún–: hace frío.

–¿También lo has notado? –Sunny no tiene dedos tan ágiles como Zachary Bayer, pero aún así lo consigue en un tiempo más corto del que le hubiese llevado, por ejemplo, a él–: estaba pensando… quizá sea tiempo de abandonar este hospitalario lugar.

Parece nostálgica cuando mira a su alrededor, a todos esos abetos, la nieve perpetua y el cielo plomizo. Él no siente ni nostalgia ni un cuerno, está harto de congelarse los pies a cada rato y sobre todo de los resbalos en el suelo. sonríe, está de acuerdo con la idea, aunque fuesen ellos los que en un inicio hubieran decidido pernoctar en aquel gélido sitio, ya es hora de conocer otros.

Alabaster toma buena nota de que la chica practica aún con la boleadora, alzándola por sobre su cabeza, girándola y luego proyectándola hacia delante, pero también de que es pésima, la cuerda se le enreda o bien los pesos son demasiado para sus bracitos delgados y acaba soltando antes de tiempo. No se rinde, eso sí, mordiéndose el labio y pronunciando muchos carambas intenta una, otra y otra vez. Él siente el ruido mecánico, rítmico, mientras el malhumor matutino se le va. No es momento de dormir, es momento de tomar el desayuno y caminar, caminar sin parar, hacia el camino real o bien hacia el bosque.

–Opino que deberíamos ir quizá al bosque –ella, curiosamente, vuelve a leerle el pensamiento mientras gira los pesos–: es que… el camino… real… está… demasiado… ¡kiaaa!... expuesto.

Al lanzar el grito, proyecta la boleadora hacia delante, por suerte esta vez lo ha hecho bien y las piernas de la persona quedarían atrapadas, quizá con algún hueso roto. Sería el momento ideal para que él, Alabaster, saliera con su florete y lo acabase de una estocada. Cada vez son mejores aliados.

–Modera ese grito. Podría alertar a tu posible presa –dice, serio.

Sunny Tyson se inclina un poco, sonrojada ante la reprimenda, un mechón de pelo se le ha ido hacia delante y se lo aparta. Después, eso sí, alza la cabeza y tiene esa expresión burlesca suya.

–Si voy contigo, tus pasos de elefante ya lo habrían alertado de sobra –añade.

Sin embargo, la próxima vez que lanza la boleadora no hay grito que acompaña la acción, lo que Sunny consideraría una media victoria para él, pero a Alabaster le interesan poco esas tonterías de debates y victorias. Está allí para pelear con florete, no con palabras.

Cuando saca implementos para desayunar de su mochila, como lo que les queda del pastel de frutas y restos del chocolate ya medio tivio, ella deja su actividad, se lava las manos en la nieve y se acerca para comer. Su última merienda en el hielo es silenciosa, como todas, y también amena.

–Este triunfo le canto con alegría, porque me quiere tanto, la yegua mía –canturrea Sunny, poniéndose ya en pie, cuando ha terminado–: porque me quiere tanto, y lo demuestra, que viva la yegua nuestra…

Otra canción de animales… tsk.

–Tsk –exterioriza al menos el chasquido de lengua. La chica le mira, con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Qué tienes, Alabaster Faraday?

–Otra canción de animales –se queja.

Ella se ríe brevemente, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

–con pocas canciones me has dejado si no te gustan las de animales, pues –suspira, recogiendo sus enseres y metiéndolos en la mochila.

–Canta la otra. La de la mujer que se escapaba.

Ella se sonroja un poquito, pero él está serio. Preferiría escuchar esa mil veces que otra canción sobre animales, a Dios gracias.

–Cla…claro –él ve la expresión perdidovomitiva que se le queda cuando piensa en su enamorado hijo del alcalde–: ejem… una mujer se ha perdido, conocer el delirio y el polvo…

Siguen camino rumbo al bosque.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 9º Collie Rush, f7 – Dahlia Fey.

Collie: Quiero que sepas que estuve a punto de aliarte con Sunny. únicamente no lo hice porque a tu mami no le gustaba tanto el personaje y preferí no mezclarte tanto al final para evitarme conflictos, pero me quedé con enormes ganas y sé que habrían hecho un buen equipo. Mataste a un profesional, te enfrentaste a un monokuma de las nieves, fuiste fiel tanto a tus ganas de vivir como a tus principios… tremenda heroína. Te quiero mucho y espero bastante de ti en la otra historia en la que estás. Gracias, Pau, por prestármela. Que sepas que la quiero muchito.

* * *

Nota:

Este capítulo ha sido oscuro pero tierno a su manera. Alabaster se está planteando algunas cosas sobre sí mismo y Sunny, sobre todo, está dando sus primeros pasitos a la oscuridad. Me he quedado contenta con el resultado.

Saludos, Reyes y reinas.


	24. Interludio

–Tse… ¿se oye? Más vale porque no tengo tiempo que perder en pruebas de sonido.

No debería molestarme en hacer algo tan cursi como una dedicatoria, pero si no fuese necesario no lo haría.

Para Dani, una plebeya a la que le gustan estas cosas. Entiendo que sigas la historia por mí y me da pena que intentes llamar mi atención con comentarios desagradables sobre mi persona, aunque comprendo que quieras ser notada.

Espero que disfrutes esto porque me han dicho que son tus fases favoritas.

Con ningún sentimiento en particular, Thomas:

P.D: tse...

* * *

Interludio: conozcamos un poco a los tributos que quedan.

Una vista panorámica del estadio deja ver la posición de cada tributo, Thomas la alcanza a observar, poco antes de recibir al entrevistador del Capitolio que viene a recoger su testimonio acerca de Sunny, tomando café y comiendo abundantemente. Allí está Milaryon Lestrange, en el sector templado, después de despedirse con afecto de su montura y amigo, el Gran Gusano. Está refrescándose las horrendas quemaduras en el lago, al parecer no tiene suficientes patrocinios como para agenciarse algún cicatrizante. Sin embargo, sonríe un poquito. Tiene el pantalón corto y la sudadera puestas, incluso lleva la espada; únicamente las zapatillas se han quedado a la orilla.

Connor Edgeworth, malherido después de una pelea con el gigante protector del bosque, se rodea el torso con vendas empapadas de hierbas y un ungüento perfumado. Thomas ignora por qué no le han enviado algún cicatrizante más efectivo, quizá los regalos están caros a esas alturas o tal vez es que el profesional del 2 no ha dado tanta entretención como auguró su pinta, de cualquier manera está herido del costado y sangra a chorros intermitentemente. Se lo tiene merecido, piensa él, fue voluntario después de todo. Lo ve mirar al cielo, con sus ojos marrones cansados y la piel lívida por la pérdida de sangre, parece triste pero también más feroz que nunca. Al menos, comida no le falta, aún posee pescado y fideos.

Alan Blake sigue en el desierto, tiene a sus dos amigas lagartijas que le han ayudado a sobrepasar la ventisca y le han protegido de otros mutos, inclusive le ayudaron a cazar ratones. Está escondido entre las rocas, la deshidratación se le nota menos pero sí se halla afectado por el calor y la soledad. Comenzó hablando con las lagartijas, con quienes mantiene una relación cercana, y ahora hasta las rocas son dignas de su interacción. Thomas chasquea la lengua con desprecio, aquel chico no ha visto nada y ya se rompió, una ameba débil y patética que debería haber dejado de jugar hace tiempo.

Marcus Armitage también está en el desierto, sin embargo no se ha encontrado ni con Alan ni con sus amigas. El sol hace daño a su piel clarísima, tiene los ojos semi cerrados constantemente pero al parecer le teme demasiado al sector templado y a Dahlia Fey como para volver al bosque. Su rostro permaneció inexpresivo al mirar a Collie Rush en el cielo y así sigue, como desde el inicio de los juegos, es una máscara de hielo que el sol podría llegar a quemar o derretir. Otro que está pasándola mal por la falta de comida, la carencia de entretención y sobre todo la falta de principios. Thomas no lo culpa, los juegos del hambre son para llevarlos a cabo en solitario así que si no se encariña, mejor que mejor.

Mikah Odair sigue sucia, con sangre seca decorando su ropa y cabello, más que nada por estética asume el joven, mirándola desde la televisión, mientras engulle su desayuno y toma café. La chica camina entre la nieve y los árboles grandes y amenazadores, sus ojos arden verdes y furibundos y no deja de repetir un número, intermitentemente, mientras busca. Ese número es el 10, con rabia, desprecio y otras veces con una sonrisita de las suyas, aquella que anuncia que es la hora de matar. Seguramente ignora el nombre de Sunny, pero es evidente que en ella piensa, se dice Thomas con cierta intranquilidad. Y es que su joven amiga se ganó la enemistad de la profesional al darle una pedrada en la rodilla, y especialmente al arruinarle la muerte fácil de Alabaster Faraday. Todavía, mientras anda, Mikah tiene problemas en su pierna derecha, que le responde más lento que la otra.

Dahlia Fey tiene dos espadas, una katana y una espada corta, y después de haberles sacado filo simplemente descansa abrazada a ellas, subida a un árbol, atenta sobre las ramas. Su rostro luce imperturbable, tiene los lentes limpios y reacciona ante cualquier movimiento con atentas miradas hacia abajo, en el bosque de árboles de clima templado. Ella sí está limpia, no como Mikah, que se ve oscura, peligrosa y totalmente enloquecida. Dalia, piensa Thomas, es una luchadora más profesional y menos sentimental. Mira al cielo intermitentemente, de seguro esperando la hora en que iría a cazar, no parece ansiosa pero lo está, piensa él con infinito desprecio hacia ella, que siempre le ha caído mal. No está tan lejos de la única alianza que aún persiste, aunque lo ignore.

En último lugar, Sunny Tyson y Alabaster Faraday, caminando durante horas, mientras ella practica con la boleadora primero y recoge piedritas al salir del páramo helado después, por fin han dejado de temblar y recibir nieve en la cabeza. Alabaster, un poco más comunicativo, le dice que mudará sus ropas, y vuelve a lucir el uniforme de tributo con el que entró, después de un par de minutos en donde ella vigila, honda en mano, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad. Su amiga se quita la chaqueta y desabrocha el chaleco que lleva, dejando ver la corbata negra que le trae recuerdos de aquel último día en su grata compañía. Todavía luce más abrigada de lo que le gustaría, pero al menos ha cambiado todas sus posesiones de bolsillo, para poder acceder a la totalidad sin tener que sacarlas de una chaqueta más inaccesible. Ambos siguen caminando, por el linde del bosque, a menos de dos kilómetros de Dahlia Fey.

Muestran aquella vista panorámica de la arena, para que se sepa en qué están, cómo y dónde, cuando el sonido de una fanfarria de trompetas hace que los ocho, en sus distintas actividades, peguen un tremendo respingo de sorpresa. Thomas no lo hace, al ver aquellas imágenes sucesivas se lo había esperado, así que solo chasquea la lengua, aguardando el anuncio.

–¡Estimadísimos tributos! –Rogelio Grez, por los altavoces, cual Dios del estadio, es oído por todos–: Quedan cordialmente invitados hoy a las 6.00 pm, a las orillas del lago central, cerca de la cornucopia, ¡al delicioso banquete anual!

A Thomas le gustan los banquetes, por supuesto, ¿a quién no? Le gusta cuando matan un cabrito o un cordero por los cumpleaños, y lo asan para comerlo con patatas o ensaladas. Le encanta el aroma de la carne, su sabor y la textura en la boca. Ama la sensación de quedar satisfecho, algo que él por ser un Rocheford tiene la suerte de sentir. Sin embargo, de estar en aquella situación, no iría a ese, no es ninguna ameba insensata y habría barajado los pro y los contra, hallando más lo segundo que lo primero. Lo tendría todo en contra, piensa. Aquellos tributos juntos no podrían reportarle ninguna ventaja, siendo él más lento que el promedio, ¿Y si le envenenaban la comida? No le parece viable, en absoluto.

–Sé que muchos estarán pensando en los riesgos –Rogelio sigue–: ¡Por lo cual tenemos un incentivo genial, genial! Es… escuchen con atención… ¡El arma definitiva! ¡Un arma para el primero en llegar y hacerse con ella!

En un vistazo rápido, muestran las reacciones de los ocho tributos. Mikah Odair, en la nieve, maldice su pierna dolorida y comienza a darse más prisa. Dahlia Fey ha alzado la mirada, palpando sus espadas. Connor Edgeworth, bajo su árbol, ha soltado un leve gemido pero se ve la determinación en su cara; Milaryon Lestrange, más cerca que cualquiera, ha soltado una feroz risotada. Marcus Armitage ha dicho una frase en voz baja, mirando al cielo. Alan Blake, en el desierto junto a sus amigas, vuelve a negar con la cabeza, sin querer enfrentarse a eso por muchas armas definitivas que ofrezcan.

–El arma definitiva –Musita Sunny Tyson, mirando al cielo, de una manera bastante similar a la ameba albina.

–… –Alabaster Faraday tiene la expresión cuidadosamente inexpresiva, aunque sus ojos brillan con una inexpresable maldad. Quiere esa arma, la quiere de verdad.

–¿Vale la pena arriesgarse por esa arma definitiva, Alabaster Faraday? –Pregunta su amiga, insegura, observando a su alrededor. Él ve cómo se muerde el labio.

No, piensa Thomas. No vale la pena, los profesionales irán a por ella y seguramente Milaryon sea quien se haga con su control, está prácticamente al lado. Por otra parte, se dice, enojado, quien tenga el arma más que seguro que podrá ser el rey de la colina. Maldición, piensa. Lo tiene difícil y no sabe cuál es la mejor opción, Sunny tiene ventajas y desventajas distintas a las suyas. Ella es pequeña y rápida, podría escapar, pero a la vez si la atrapa alguien más fuerte…

–Tsk… Si no la tenemos nosotros, la tendrán ellos –y por primera vez en lo que llevan de juegos, Alabaster Faraday dice algo con sentido.

Pues sí, piensa Thomas, así de sencillo es. tendrán que luchar o por su control, o porque no la posea nadie. Después de todo, Alabaster es un experto en arrojar cosas al río, se dice, sonriendo más aliviado.

Además, él le reporta otra ventaja y es que resulta ser un rival al que la gente desea quitarse de encima mucho más que a Sunny, ya sea por ser un profesional peligroso, o un traidor, o ambas cosas. mientras que ella, con su perfil discreto o todo lo posible, solo tiene una enemiga. Que siga con él, se dice, un tiempo más. Y cuando el resto se vaya a por aquel contrincante, que ella se escabulla bajo su sombra. La sabe perfectamente capaz de eso.

Falta tan poco… por ahora, a quien le toca cumplir con su parte del trabajo es a él, Thomas. Pondrá el cabrito en la parrilla, se dice.

* * *

A continuación, se adjuntan estractos de las entrevistas realizadas a parientes, amigos y conocidos de los concursantes que aún permanecen en pie.

* * *

Alabaster Faraday, distrito 1 (voluntario).

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: dieciocho.

Color de pelo: rubio platino.

Color de ojos: azules.

Color de tez: blanca.

Altura. 1.82.

Peso: 68 kg.

Contextura: delgada.

Accesorios: dos mochilas, un reloj de oro y lentes de alta graduación (padece miopía de -20 dioptrías). (estos últimos están perdidos).

Arma: florete, espada larga que no ha tenido ocasión de usar.

Número de víctimas: 2. Clarissa Carmichael del distrito 1 y Miles Near del distrito 12.

Posición según el pronóstico de expertos: 4º.

Cosas que le gustan: los dulces, frutos rojos, el silencio.

Cosas que no le gustan: la cháchara insustancial, la estupidez, ser tocado (excepciones son su madre y su frienemy).

Dato curioso: toda su ropa interior es negra.

Entrevistados: compañeros del orfanato, compañeros de la academia, mentor.

Entrevistador: Jeremiah Chase.

Encargado de confeccionar las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(en un orfanato que intenta pintarse como elegante y cool, pero que en el fondo es deprimente y oscuro, Jeremiah y el equipo de cámaras se hallan un poco agobiados, pues aún presentando la convocatoria de amigos, conocidos o simpatizantes de Alabaster no se encontró persona alguna. Poco acostumbrados a una situación así, el periodista se puso a hacer algo que no es común para él. Un muestreo al azar).

Jeremiah: Oye, tú… la chica de lentes… ¿conoces a Alabaster Faraday?

OpalineGreengrass: Esto… yo… sí. Poco.

Jeremiah: ¿Qué nos puedes contar de él? Todos tenemos curiosidad.

OpalineGreengrass: Uhm… él está bien, supongo. Era medio callado sí.

Jeremiah: Medio callado…

OpalineGreengrass: Sí… ahí está Emerald que dormía en su mismo cuarto. Oyeee, Emeeeraldd, que es la tele. Sobre Faraday diles algo pueh (risa avergonzada).

(se enfoca al chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, ligeramente atlético, que sonríe a la cámara).

Jeremiah: ¡Así que compartes cuarto con Alabaster Faraday!

EmeraldRoss: sí… pero les aviso que no sé mucho, llegó hace como tres años no más.

Jeremiah: ¡Tres años! Creíamos que había sido huérfano de siempre.

EmeraldRoss: No… llegó un día y eso, lo metieron en el cuarto 5 conmigo y los chicos. Pero no sé más.

Jeremiah: ¿Y cómo era tu relación con él?

EmeraldRoss: Buena... buena, supongo que buena, sí (se ríe un poquito) y… más o menos, la verdad es que ni hablábamos.

Jeremiah: O, vale… ¿conoces a alguien que tenga una relación más cercana con Alabaster?

EmeraldRoss: ams…no (risa incómoda)

Jeremiah: Ok, gracias por tu tiempo (risa incómoda).

(en la academia profesional, grande, luminosa, sin dudas el edificio más hermoso del distrito 1, el periodista y los cámaras se hallan sudorosos, pero entusiasmados, esperan tener más suerte en la convocatoria, pero no la hay. Lo único que les dicen es que Jaden James y un par de chicos más practicaban espadas con Alabaster. Esa pista es la que siguen).

Jeremiah: Y dime, Jaden… ¿qué nos puedes decir de Alabaster?

JadenJames: Eh… bueno, era un chico muy bueno con la espada, muy… cómo se dice, muy disciplinado, era…

PearlJames: un chico normal.

OpalJames: sí, un chico normal (ríen).

Jeremiah: Un chico normal… ¿Como ustedes?.

JadenJames: Nooo.

PearlJames: ¡Por dios, no!

OpalJames: …no creo…

Jeremiah: antes, en su entrevista, comentó que le gustaba una chica… o que había pensado en besar a una… ¿Qué saben de eso?

JadenJames: Uy, no sé… nunca lo vi con ninguna chica… no creo que le interesaran esas cosas.

PearlJames: Yo creo que se lo inventó, qué sé yo…

OpalJames: O tal vez está con ella en los Juegos del hambre (codazo a sus hermanos).

Jeremiah: ¡Ah! ¡Crees que a Alabaster le gusta Sunny Tyson!

OpalJames: …no… era una hipótesis. En realidad, yo creo que a Alabaster le gusta…

PearlyJadenJames: …Alabaster.

(ya en el Capitolio, en el primer piso del centro de entrenamiento, la habitación exquisitamente decorada de Christian Stark recibe a los buscadores de información, que, cansados y sin esperanzas, aguardan un milagro. Christian, hermoso y la sensación del momento, les recibe con cordialidad y sonrisas).

Jeremiah: ¿qué pensaste cuando viste que Alabaster traicionaba a la alianza profesional?

Christian: a ver… sé que Pyra anda diciendo que siempre lo supe, pero no es verdad. Ese chico era muy reservado, a mí nunca me dijo nada. Quizá sea algo que se le ocurrió en el momento, de hecho.

Jeremiah: ¿Y qué pensaste?

Christian: que me había caído una buena (risas). Los demás mentores están enojados conmigo por no haberlo sabido, pero yo les digo, ¿qué demonios iba a saber de alabaster? La verdad es que nunca…

Jeremiah: sí, sabemos que es reservado y eso. cuéntanos más.

Christian (frustrado): perdió a sus padres, eso sé. Tiene mucho dinero, también y no le gusta hablar pero con Sunny Tyson lo hace porque… ve tú a saber por qué.

Jeremiah: ¿crees que se topó con algo así como la horma de su zapato?

Christian: ¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Tal vez. No debería decir esto pero… va a ser raro tenerlo como compañero mentor si gana. Muy, muy raro. Como tener a un oso de amigo. Algo así.

* * *

Dahlia Fey, distrito 2 (cosechada).

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: diecisiete.

Color de pelo: negro.

Color de ojos: verdes.

Color de tez: blanca.

Altura: 1.68.

Peso: 65 kilogramos.

Contextura: media.

Accesorios: lentes de mediana graduación (miopía de -10 dioptrías).

Arma: espada corta.

Número de víctimas: 4: James Ender del distrito 11, Nayerly Reyne del distrito 6 y Collie Rush y Alexander Rheon, ambos tributos del distrito 7.

Posición según el pronóstico de expertos. 1ª.

Cosas que le gustan: entrenar con la espada, la justicia, los animales peluditos.

Cosas que no le gustan: los acosadores, los sermones.

Dato curioso: su delantera mide 92 centímetros.

Entrevistados: sus padres, su hermanita y su mentor.

Entrevistadora: Briggitte Enoshima.

Encargado de confeccionar las preguntas. Julio Jansen.

(en una casa modesta pero acogedora del distrito 2, decorada con muchas flores y buen gusto, opinan Briggitte y los cámara, se hallan sentados en un sofá frente a una niña pequeña de unos diez años, ojos verdes y muy parecida a Dahlia Fey, excepto por la expresión. Pearly Fey no parece como si tuviera algo enterrado en lo más profundo del trasero).

Briggitte: Y cuéntanos, Pearly…

Pearly Fey: Dolly es genial, lo está haciendo superdúper genial y seguro les gana a todos.

Briggitte (con una risita enternecida): sí, claro, cariño… ahora queríamos saber, ¿cómo te llevas con Dahlia?

Pearly Fey (entusiasmada): ¡Muy bien! Ella me cuenta tooooodos sus secretos.

Briggitte: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Pearly Fey (negando con la cabeza): ¡No le puedo contar a nadie! Son cosas de hermanas entre Dolly y yo, pero… ella es lista y genial y valiente y todo. Seguro que cuando gana, ese tonto de Ray ya va a reconocer que la ama.

(en el Capitolio, Briggitte ha entrado en el centro de entrenamiento, concretamente a la segunda planta. En el comedor, donde habitualmente los tributos ven las cosechas, un hombre de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, moreno y atractivo, toma una taza de café mientras espera la pregunta).

Briggitte: En las entrevistas, Ray, Dahlia Fey comentó que tú no querías que voluntariase… ¿por qué?

Ray Bashet (tomando un sorbo de café): Mira, Bri… creí que los juegos serían una bebida demasiado fuerte para la pequeña Dahlia. Como sabes, a las niñas se les da café con leche o azúcar… pero no hay cómo endulzar los juegos. (…) entiendo que quieres que deje las metáforas sobre café. En un duelo que tuvimos Dahlia y yo, vi en sus ojos que no sería capaz de matar. Equivocado estuve.

Briggitte: ¡Todos queremos saber cómo te has tomado su deserción de la alianza profesional! Cuéntanos cómo reaccionaste…

Ray Bashet: me quedé de piedra, sorprendido sorprendido sorprendido. (sorbo de café). Dahlia no es de desobedecer órdenes directas, excepto cuando la mandé derechita a su lugar cuando salió cosechada, claro. Y que prefiriese beber el trago amargo de la soledad en lugar de obedecer a Connor Edgeworth… me alivió en cierta manera. Alexander Rheon era muy peligroso si seguía vivo. Así que sí, tiene todo mi apoyo, además es la favorita de los profesionales y los patrocinadores le llueven.

Briggitte: ¿Y eso no te pone celoso? (guiño).

Ray Bashet: un poquito… pero debo esperar a que Dahlia cumpla dieciocho, obvio. De esa taza no beberé hasta que esté en su punto (otro sorbo de café).

* * *

Connor Edgeworth, distrito 2 (voluntario).

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: dieciocho.

Color de pelo: rapado.

Color de ojos: Marrones.

Color de tez: bronceada.

Altura: 1.97.

Peso: 89 kg.

Contextura: musculoso.

Accesorios: un par de mochilas con provisiones.

Arma: la mayoría del tiempo su propio cuerpo. Una espada larga.

Número de víctimas: 2. Carole Hanlon del distrito 3 y Lisa Thunder del distrito 5.

Posición según el pronóstico de expertos: 2º.

Cosas que le gustan: leer, dibujar, resolver ejercicios lógicos.

Cosas que no le gustan: la gente que no sigue las reglas, perder, no tener razón.

Dato curioso: nunca ha besado a nadie.

Entrevistados: grupo de tres hermanos, su mentora y profesor de la academia.

Entrevistador: Caligul Preston.

Encargado de confeccionar las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(en una enorme casa donde se nota que habitan solo hombres, Caligul y su equipo hacen acto de presencia. Les asombra el desorden, la cantidad de cosas tiradas por el suelo y el aroma a testosterona que se respira en el ambiente. Los tres hermanos, enormes, musculosos y fieros, aunque no tanto como el menor que se halla en los juegos, los miran con un poco de vergüenza, sentados en sillas de madera).

AndyEdgeworth: Perdonen, es que es Connor quien ordena siempre todo (risa). Nos tiene derechitos a los tres y hasta a mi papá.

Caligul: ¡Ah! A nuestro profesional favorito se le da bien la limpieza…

JohnEdgeworth: sí, todo. Estamos esperando a que gane para que lave los platos (risas de los tres). ya en serio, es que no nos despegamos de la tele cuando estamos aquí. Todo el día pegados viéndolo. Y más ahora que está herido…

Caligul: Esa apuesta de la que habla hasta en sueños ¿la hizo con ustedes?

Miles Edgeworth: conmigo, sí. Yo le dije que era joda, que se echara para atrás, que no era necesario, pero nunca se rindió, es así de cabezota, cuando se le mete algo en la sesera no hay quién se lo saque (risas de los tres). y por eso es que sabemos que va a volver.

Caligul: ¿están preocupados?

Andy Edgeworth: sí.

JohnEdgeworth: mucho.

Miles Edgeworth: Obvio.

(ya en el centro de entrenamiento, una respetable chica de veintitantos años, con el cabello recogido y un dije de ave fénix, seria y formal, mira a la cámara y a Caligul. Parece acostumbrada, y lo está, pues desde que es vencedora sus tributos no han dejado de estar entre los últimos ocho. En dos ocasiones, ganaron.).

Caligul: por dios, Claire… otra vez un tributo promesa. Tienes buen ojo para mentorear, ¿eh?

ClaireSanders: sí (ligera sonrisa). Desde que Connor fue el escogido para voluntariar, decidimos que sería yo su mentora. Iba a ser el líder, como lo fui yo, y además de la disciplina y las cosas que teníamos en común, tenemos buena relación.

Caligul: ¿cómo te han sentado todos sus reveses?

ClaireSanders: ha sido difícil… sé lo rígido que puede ser a veces. La traición de alabaster Faraday ya fue dura para él, luego la deserción de Dahlia Fey y que se quedara solo, es algo que no esperábamos ni conversamos sobre eso. ha ido improvisando sobre la marcha… improvisar no se le da bien, pero creo que esa herida le ha hecho pensar más en frío. Es lo que necesita, su lógica no le falla.

Caligul: ¿Lo ves ganando?

ClaireSanders: ¿qué más quisiera? Sí, a todos los veo ganando, honestamente. Solo… tiene que centrarse, eso no más. Que se centre y que piense, porque si no, puede hacer alguna tontería.

* * *

Mikah Odair, distrito 4 (cosechada).

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: dieciséis.

Color de pelo: castaño oscuro.

Color de ojos: verdes.

Color de tez: trigueña.

Altura: 1.59.

Peso: 56 kg.

Contextura: delgada.

Accesorios: no tiene.

Arma: cuchillos arrojadizos.

Número de víctimas: 3. Karen Tuk del distrito 12, Lanna Peters del distrito 8 y Zachary Bayer del distrito 3.

Posición según el pronóstico de expertos: 3ª.

Cosas que le gustan: caminar por la playa, jugar con su hermanito.

Cosas que no le gustan: la deslealtad.

Dato curioso: le gustan los hombres mayores.

Entrevistados: sus padres, hermanito, dos amigas y su mentor.

Entrevistadora: Gisselle Skye.

Encargado de confeccionar las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(en una hermosa plaza del distrito 4, tan cerca del mar que se puede oír su respiración, la joven periodista Gisselle Skye ha dispuesto encontrarse con Florence y Sally, las dos amigas de Mikah Odair, ambas de dieciséis años. Le quedó bien claro, al verlas, que Mikah era la bonita de las tres, una incluso tenía acné).

Gisselle: Me da mucha curiosidad, y a todo el Capitolio, cómo se han tomado la evolución de Mikah en los juegos, siendo cómo es…

SallyEmmy: a ver… pensábamos que se iba a asustar (mirando a Florence, quien asiente). Mikah siempre fue súper tímida, o sea era atroz, apenas podía mirar a la gente a los ojos. fue así como súper terrible cuando salió cosechada, o sea teníamos así como demasiado miedo, ¿entiendes?

FlorenceDiggory: ni te imaginas, pero cuando sacó valor de matar a la del 12 sentí así como demasiado alivio, menos mal que los entrenamientos le sirvieron y está pudiendo sobrevivir, ¿entiendes? Porque sería así como demasiado demasiado horrible si muere, es nuestra mejor amiga del mundo mundial.

Gisselle: O sea que las sorprendió para bien… (ambas chicas, del brazo, asienten).

Florence Diggory: no diré que no fue así como raro y así como creepy verla abrir el cadáver del chico del 3, pero o sea tenía demasiado frío la pobre, es una estrategia que nos enseñan en la academia… así que espero que no la miren como si fuese una súper loca de patio, o sea no, para nada es así.

SallyEmmy: eso, Mikah es re buena y re tierna, es así como demasiado dulce cuando se sonroja como un conejito (sonríen). Pero o sea, los juegos es como que sacan una parte secreta y oscura de ti mismo, una parte así como salvaje y loca, ¿entiendes?

(en el centro de entrenamiento, el mentor de Mikah Odair, un hombre de treinta años llamado Ulises Brown, está sonriéndoles a los cámara. Toma un poco de leche de coco, fría por suerte).

UlisesBrown: sé que me van a preguntar qué me pareció el cambio en la personalidad de Mikah (se ríe), y les diré que no es la primera anguila que nos sale en las mareas. Ha sido la más drástica sí, pero yo la calé al instante. Mags, bendita ella, quiso al chico, y yo le dije ok. Siempre que elige ella digo ok, pero en este caso sabía que se había equivocado y era Mikah el trío de ases.

Gisselle: Interesante cómo se expresa de ella, Ulises… (sonríe).

Ulises: me he hecho aficionado a jugar al póquer, es vicio (sonríe). En fin, yo apuesto a ganador por Mikah, ella sabe lo que hay que hacer, y no lo digo solo por matar.

Gisselle: ¿entonces por qué?

Ulises: ¿No es obvio? Mikah sabe dar espectáculo, levantar pasiones, tanto amores como odios… ninguna muerte que ha dado ha dejado indiferente a alguien. Ella mata y deja su sello. Es una genia… menor de lo que solemos mandar, asustada y algo loca, pero genia. Y más le vale que se cuide esa chiquitita del 10 porque (mira a la cámara) Mikah la va a rajar. Igual que a Alabaster Faraday si entre Connor Edgeworth y Dahlia Fey no se la dan primero.

* * *

Alan Blake, distrito 5 (cosechado).

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: diecisiete.

Color de pelo: castaño oscuro.

Color de ojos: pardo.

Color de tez: morena oscura.

Altura: 1,67.

Peso: 60 kg.

Contextura: delgada.

Accesorios: no tiene.

Arma: un pequeño cuchillo.

Número de víctimas: Alan no ha cobrado ninguna víctima.

Posición según expertos: 8º.

Cosas que le gustan: el helado, que llueva en su distrito.

Cosas que no le gustan: los conflictos, la gente prepotente.

Dato curioso: Nayerly Reyne le parecía muy linda y pensaba que Collie Rush estaba de diez.

Entrevistados: Su madre, algunos hermanos y su estilista.

Entrevistadora: Breiside Graham.

Encargado de crear las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(la casa de Alan Blake era tan vieja, fea, acinada y pobre que prefirieron grabar las tomas de la entrevista en la casa más rica de ese barrio, no iban a transmitir al Capitolio en pleno tamaña pocilga. Breiside, agitando un abanico enorme frente a su rostro porque el calor de aquel distrito en cuestión era insoportable, tomó asiento en aquella casa que no era ni siquiera de Alan y comenzó a grabar).

Breiside: Bien, señora Blake…

AneliaSkeeter: perdone, doña, pero soy Skeeter. Blake era mi primer marío na mah.

Breiside: Oh, claro, entiendo… señora Skeeter. Cuéntenos ¿qué tal ve a su hijo Alan?

AneliaSkeeter: Yo… mi niño está vivo, gracia a lo sagrao no más. (se inclina para toser). No ha tenío que matar a nadien, y menos mal porque…

Breiside: ¿sí?

AneliaSkeeter: Alan nunca le haría daño a nadien, doña, a nadien… (sus ojos brillan con lágrimas). Yo lo conozco, yo lo parí. Él no mataría ni una mosca. Siempre jue de lo más güeno, y sigue igual. Mire na más como trata a las lagartijas feas esas.

Breiside: es cierto, a todos nos ha conmovido que sea tan bueno con los animales. Hasta enterró a la lagartija que mataron los profesionales.

AneliaSkeeter: sí… así es mi Alan. Él me ayudó mucho con sus hermanos, yo ahora no pueo trabajar porque… (señala su pierna mutilada). Ya me ve usté pue... Alan ha sio mi brazo derecho y mi juerza. Yo… yo no sé qué haría si…

(en el centro de entrenamiento, el mentor no estaba disponible para ser entrevistado porque se hallaba borracho, pero se ha dicho públicamente que es una indisposición. Breiside y su equipo se dirigen, pues, a Anne-Marie Andryushin, una estilista de unos veinticinco años, de ojos tan lila como los de su primo, escolta en otro distrito.).

Ane-MarieAndryushin: lo primero que me llamó la atención de Alan fueron esos ojazos. En contraste con su piel, era súper delicioso y perturbador de ver. Quería aclararlos un par de tonos, pero él me suplicó que no lo hiciera, que así se veían mejor, eso dijo. Pobre, pero cuando gane ya va a ver, le van a quedar divinos.

Breiside: ¿cómo era interactuar con él?

Anne-MarieAndryushin: a ver… habla raro, claro, como todo palurdo de distrito, ya me entiendes (risa cómplice entre las dos), pero en realidad es un amor. muy suave el chico, no le podías negar nada. No como la bocazas de su compañera, que menos mal murió. Esperemos que Alan…

* * *

Marcus Armitage, distrito 6 (cosechado).

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: diecisiete.

Color de pelo: blanco.

Color de ojos: incoloros (se ven rojos por los vasos sanguíneos visibles a causa de su falta de melanina).

Color de tez: blanca.

Altura: 1,69.

Peso: 68 kg.

Contextura: media.

Accesorios: un pequeño librito.

Arma: su cuerpo.

Número de víctimas: Marcus no ha cobrado ninguna víctima.

Posición según expertos: 6º.

Cosas que le gustan: el silencio, la meditación, el olor de los productos químicos fuertes.

Cosas que no le gustan: nada en particular.

Dato curioso: en realidad puede ver casi perfectamente, solo que le gusta mantener el misterio.

Entrevistados: su madre, su mejor amiga y su mentor.

Entrevistador: Zacharias Marx.

Encargado de crear las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(en una dulce y modesta casita, han encerrado a los hermanos de Leila Neleas en sus cuartos, a fin de que se pudiese disponer del comedor para ellos solos. Zacharias se queda impresionado ante la belleza de Leila, pequeña, pelirroja y de dulces ojos azules. Sonríe a la cámara).

Zacharias: Y cuéntanos… ¿Cómo conociste a Marcus?

LeilaNeleas: en el trabajo… ambos trabajábamos a medio tiempo y ahí nos pusimos a conversar un día… y otro… y muchos. Nos servía mucho hablar porque ambos tenemos vidas difíciles así que… nos desahogábamos y eso. imagino que ya vio a la mamá de Marcus, esa pe.. esa persona.

Zacharias (relamiéndose de gusto): sí, no es una persona tan amigable que digamos. Prácticamente da a su hijo por muerto, ¡Y ha llegado a un puesto importante! A los octavos de final ni más ni menos.

LeilaNeleas: sí… me dio un poco de pena que dejara tirada a su aliada, la chica del 7, pero la verdad… mejor ella que él.

Zacharias: Contundentes palabras…

LeilaNeleas: ¿qué quiere que le diga? Marcus es un gran amigo y también una gran persona.

(Nick Hallorann, con su semblante triste y modales refinados, los recibe en el sexto piso del centro de entrenamiento. Tiene un vaso de jugo con hielo, pero solo juega con él).

NickHallorann: Dudo que Marcus vaya a ganar.

Zacharias: ¿Por qué?

NickHallorann: porque los míos nunca lo consiguen. Además, el chico tiene demasiadas desventajas y se ve que no tiene las agallas suficientes. Obvio que me va a doler verlo morir, pero no gana, fijísimo.

Zacharias: …

NickHallorann: lo peor que pudo hacer fue involucrarse con esa alianza grande, porque ahora tiene tres enemigos que por pura asociación lo van a querer matar. En fin, si yo le dije no sé cuántas veces y él ahí, con su cara de pan…

* * *

Milaryon Lestrange, distrito 9 (cosechado).

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: diecisiete.

Color de pelo: castaño medio.

Color de ojos: negros.

Color de tez: pálida, enfermiza.

Altura: 1,74.

Peso: 64 kg.

Contextura: delgada.

Accesorios: riendas para el gusano.

Arma: una espada que no sabe usar.

Número de víctimas: 1: Emily Felton del distrito 9.

Posición según expertos: 7º.

Cosas que le gustan: el vino, las chicas bonitas y la tranquilidad.

Cosas que no le gustan: la gente idiota, los juegos del hambre.

Dato curioso: es, con diferencia, el más feo de sus hermanos.

Entrevistados: sus dos hermanos, sus padres y su mentora.

Entrevistadora: Sujey Rockwood.

Encargado de crear las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(la casa Lestrange no es fea ni pobre. De hecho, luce bastante bien, está decorada con buen gusto. Lo que más fascina al cámara son las hermosas cortinas. Los hermanos mayores de Milaryon, de pelo negro, ojos grises y ostensiblemente más atractivos que él, están sentados juntos, preparados para hablar).

DaerysLestrange: el enano siempre estuvo gafado, o eso sentíamos todos.

(la chica se acomoda los lentes rosa). De hecho, cuando era niño arruinó una cosecha, a él siempre lo perseguían las abejas, por alguna razón siempre se las arreglaba para caerse en el estercolero que se usaba como fertilizante…

VerysLestrange: Y encima sale cosechado (menea la cabeza). Pobre enano, pero se las ha arreglado bien, igual. Creíamos que iba a tener tan mala pata de palmarla en el baño de sangre (su hermana le da la mano. Parecen tristes).

Sujey: Y díganme… ¿qué les ha parecido su progreso en los juegos del hambre?

DaerysYVerysLestrange: bien.

Sujey: Recordemos, que asesinó de manera brutal a su compañera de distrito…

Daerys Lestrange: ya, pero entre que Nate Felton siempre fue un imbécil con él…

VerysLestrange: más de una vez lo zurré por meterse con el enano, a ese ***.

DaerysLestrange: se vengó.

(el padre de Milaryon es un señor bastante atractivo, de unos cuarenta y pocos, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises de sus hijos mayores. Se halla acomodado en el sofá con semblante distinguido).

DanielLestrange: Milaryon es el que más se parece a mí, aunque ninguno lo crea (hay risitas de los cámara y de Sujey, que intenta disimularla). Se están fijando solo en la apariencia, pero hay más. Cuando era adolescente…

Sujey: sí, entiendo… nos interesa eso pero… háblenos ahora de Milaryon.

DanielLestrange: claro, claro (sonríe). Es verdad que tiene una especie de nube negra en la cabeza, pero, como yo, siempre lucha con uñas y dientes y se las arregla para salir airoso de todo lo que le metan. Y así seguirá haciendo, sé que él no se piensa rendir.

* * *

Sunny Tyson, distrito 10 (cosechada).

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: dieciocho.

Color de pelo: negro.

Color de ojos: marrones.

Color de tez: morena, canela.

Altura: 1.50.

Peso; 44 kg.

Contextura: delgada.

Accesorios: dos mochilas, una corbata negra.

Arma: una honda que fabricó al principio de los juegos, cuchillo de piedra, boleadora y Jaulas de noche.

Número de víctimas: Sunny no ha cobrado ninguna víctima.

Posición según expertos: 5ª.

Cosas que le gustan: las novelas románticas, la lectura, los paseos por el campo.

Cosas que no le gustan: el prejuicio, el café, los pastelillos con licor.

Dato curioso: besó a un chico tonto y con mal aliento.

Entrevistados: su familia, su enamorado y su mentor.

Entrevistador: Justin Dredd.

Encargado de crear las preguntas: Julio Jansen.

(En una chabola sumamente pobre pero limpia, los cámara y entrevistador trabajaron a toda velocidad para traer un par de tapices, una que otra silla y una mesita de centro con canapés, para que el sitio no se viese tan desangelado. Era un lugar que olía intensamente a humo, donde se respiraba toda la miseria, y del que Justin quería escapar lo más rápido posible).

Justin: ¡Vaya, hermanita de Sunny! todos queríamos conocerte (expresiones tiernas y suspiros, al enfocar a la niña pequeña y de pelo largo).

SammyDean: Eh… hola.

Justin: ¡Cuéntanos algo sobre ti! ¿Cómo te llamas?

SammyDean: …Sammy…

Justin: ¿Has podido ver a Sunny por la tele, querida? (la niña asiente, con la mirada en el suelo) ¿y qué piensas de ella?

SammyDean: tengo miedo… no quiero que se muera (en un hilo de voz).

Justin: ¿has pensado en algún momento que Sunny moriría?

Sammy (temblando): sí… cuando estaba con Alabaster… en la montaña. Creí que se… que se…

(una larga pausa porque la niña se había puesto a llorar inconsolablemente así que hubieron de cambiar de entrevistado.)

WendyDean: somo gente humilde, ya ve usté, pero no por eso no vamo a echar a morir. Mi Sunny es fuerte, sí señor Justin y Capitolio.

Justin: ¿Cómo es su relación con Sunny, señora Dean?

WendyDean: es rebelde la condena, no se imagina lo rebelde y contestona que es. aparte de burlesca y siempre anda mirándome en meno porque yo no terminé la escuela, ¿ve? Justo se terció todo esto con los primeros años de los día oscuro, así que me tuve que irme a trabajar no má. Y Sunny debería andarse dando to los días con un canto en los dientes porque pobre y to, pero al meno ella sí ha podío estudiar.

Justin: así que no es tan buena…

WendyDean: no, si buena eh, sí igual no llevamos bien. Ella me ayuda hartazo con la Sammy y el John. Solo que a vece se gana unas tundas por renegona.

Justin (estremeciéndose) uhm… ¿Y cree que Sunny tiene posibilidades de ganar?

WendyDean: sí de creer creo, le he pedío to el día y to los días a lo diose que me la ayuden, aunque ella no crea en na, ni en diose, ni en na de na, pero yo le digo que igual me la cuide.

(una mujer de unos veintidós años, con un niño en los brazos y expresión tan triste como la de Sunny y hasta derrotada, se ve ahora en la pantalla).

SarahTyson: fue… fue duro verla en el escenario, cuando salió cosechá. (el niño pequeño alza su manita y le intenta pellizcar la nariz a la madre) ya párala, John, shhh… sí, creí que Sunny no la contaba, ¿sabe? Porque ella no es tan fuerte como lo otro profesionale, ni nada, entonce como que fue difícil asumir que se iba a morirse…

Justin: ¿Y cómo la ves ahora?

SarahTyson: muy de amiguita con el pro del 1 (se ríe). Cuando era chica, Sunny no hablaba con nadien, de hecho en el colegio yo tenía que andarla cuidando porque le decían muda y le andaban haciendo cosas. si acá son medios hijos ****. Pero yo siempre la anduve cuidándola, y la acompañaba a la biblioteca hasta que aprendió a ir sola.

Justin: todos nos hemos asombrado al oírla hablar así… ¿se debe al hijo del alcalde, Sarah?

SarahTyson: no sé… a lo mejor. Cuando empezó a leer hablaba un poco raro, pero no con nosotro. Fue después, cuando conoció a ese Thomas Rocheford, que se puso media… cómo que se dice… como que nos hablaba de esa manera rara y que nos miraba como por encima…

Justin: ¿Arrogante?

SarahTyson: eso (suspira, mientras el niño sigue haciendo intentos por agarrarle la nariz). Es como que se le pegaron las maneras de los más ricos. Yo le decía que era una muerta dihambre igual que yo, y que tos por acá, pero me contestaba cosas lo más raras como que eso no quiere decir que tenía que hablar como qué sé yo… eso. (una lágrima le brilla en el ojo, y se la limpia con rabia). Mire, Justin… me da lo mismo que se haya vuelto tan rara, si igual lleva como cinco años así… yo la amo y quiero que vuelva no má.

(en una casa bastante más grande, luminosa y hermosa que la recién vista, unas lindas cortinas caras y una mesa, que realmente pertenecían a la casa y que no fueron llevadas por Justin y el equipo, se enfocan. Un joven rubio, de ojos azules y bastante gordo les da la bienvenida, vestido en un traje monocromo. Se muestra educado, pero no cordial).

ThomasRocheford: estos son pastelillos horneados por la cocinera. Pueden comer si no quieren hacerle un desaire, aunque a mí tanto me da.

Justin: ah… vaya (por educación saca un pastelillo y lo muerde. Está delicioso). Cuéntanos, Thomas…

ThomasRocheford: Su desempeño en los juegos ha sido lo mejor, sencillo y bien.

Justin: no, no (sonríe) queríamos preguntarte… ¿¡No estás celoso de Alabaster!?

Thomas Rocheford (se transmite su rostro sorprendido por cadena nacional) Tse… a ver… ¿qué clase de pregunta incoherente es esa?...

Justin: Es que, a ver, ella y él están muy cercanos y…

ThomasRocheford (negando con la cabeza): tse… les diré algo. Cada domingo, Sunny viene a la finca a pasar un agradable rato en compañía, y otras veces en que puede robar un tiempo a sus obligaciones, viene también. Todas esas veces, mis mastines y mis galgos se vuelven locos, saltan, corren, le lamen la cara, mueven sus despreciables colas de animal y ella los acaricia a todos, incluso tiene ese tonito un poco aniñado especial para ellos…

Justin: …

ThomasRocheford: ¿en serio son tan obtusos que debo explicarlo? Tse… Alabaster es el chucho necesitado de afecto, nada más. No puedo creer estar explicando esta estupidez. ¿Pueden hacerme una pregunta que valga la pena contestar?

Justin (aturullado): Perdón… sí… lo siento… yo…

ThomasRocheford: tse…

Justin: ¿qué sentiste al oírla cantar para ti?

ThomasRocheford: Tse.. muchas cosas, la mayoría agradables y todas imposibles de compartir.

Justin: uhm… ¿y… crees que pueda ganar?

Thomas rocheford: no lo creo (se yergue en toda su estatura, apuntando con un grueso dedo a la cámara) lo sé.

Justin: ¿cómo lo sabes?

ThomasRocheford: esperanza… y, además, ¿acaso me fijaría yo en alguien que no fuese lo mejor? No me insulten…

Justin: ¿Y qué piensas de… de que al parecer vaya a matar por ti? Ese momento a todos nos pareció muy romántico.

ThomasRocheford: tiene que aferrarse a algo para seguir viviendo… ella no ha tenido una muy buena vida, atrapada en ese entorno hostil, lleno de plebeyos ignorantes… tse… si sirvo para darle el empuje que necesita para ser la reina de la colina, está bien para mí. Todos tenemos nuestros motores de lucha. Le aconsejé que me tomara como el suyo.

Justin (suspirando) el rey de la colina… eso ha sido tan Sunny…

ThomasRocheford (sonriendo con la boca y los ojos): sí.

(en el centro de entrenamiento, otra celebridad los espera, en el décimo piso. Lev Abercowney, vestido con una sudadera y con sus ojos bicolor fijos en Justin, está un poco nervioso).

Justin: vaya, Lev… es la primera vez que te hemos podido entrevistar así.

LevAberconey: sí… por desgracia, mis chicos nunca llegan tan lejos.

Justin: ¿qué crees que hizo distinta a Sunny?

LevAbercowney: lo he pensado mucho… ella es sensible, se hiere, es muy empática… pero también tiene una inventiva brutal y creo que es eso lo que la ha salvado. La honda con el arco…

Justin: ¡Ese fue uno de mis momentos de tributos solitarios favoritos! No me lo esperaba ni en mil quinientos años.

LevAbercowney: Yo tampoco (risas). Y después su alianza con alabaster… eso le ha hecho llorar mucho, la ha mantenido en contacto con la muerte y… no sé, creo que lo ha llevado mejor que otros. Mejor que yo, por empezar (sonrisa avergonzada).

Justin: ¿la ves llegando más lejos de lo que ha llegado?

LevAbercowney: yo… espero que sí… me la he pasado temiendo por ella. ha sido raro que Christian y yo nos hayamos podido sentar juntos y temer en sintonía por nuestros chicos… pero eso. ahora con el banquete… tengo miedo. Me muero de miedo, de verdad. Quiero que gane. Quiero que pueda, pero hay tantos peligros que… sabes, hace poco he visto la entrevista que le hicieron a Thomas Rocheford y te juro, Justin... me saco el sombrero con ese tipo. Quiero... quiero tener un poco de su esperanza para no caer en la desesperación.

* * *

Nota:

¡Entrevistas! Con mi política de darles voz y algo a todos para que se puedan conocer, vi necesario hacer esto. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo sí. :)

Quedan máximo cuatro capítulos para salir de la arena. No prometo actualizar mañana ni cada día como he estado haciendo últimamente, ya que hay poco escrito. sin embargo, al menos los juegos sunnybaster se acabarán antes de marzo. ya después pretendo hacer un par de capítulos de cierre y toda la cosa.

Saludos, Reyes y Reinas. :3


	25. El Arma Definitiva

Capítulo 24. El arma definitiva.

* * *

–Lo lamento, Alabaster Faraday, pero se me ha acabado el repertorio de canciones que no sean sobre animales y ya me está afectando a la garganta el cantar todo el día –dice, en tono de disculpa.

Sunny Tyson, agotada más por el viaje que por la cantata, saca una botella de agua de la mochila y bebe un gran trago. Son alrededor de las 3.30 de la tarde, si los cálculos respecto al sol no le fallan, y aún tienen un gran trecho por andar, aunque hayan forzado el paso. Además, mirando intermitentemente hacia atrás le parece que no han avanzado demasiado. El frío parece perseguirlos, el resplandor de hielo se ve bastante más cercano, como si no avanzaran, quedándose en el mismo lugar. Aquello le parece sumamente inquietante, ha tenido ganas de comentárselo a su compañero, pero antes debe descartar un par de teorías, además de sus profundos temores, así que de momento es la única que lo sabe.

Alabaster asiente, con el semblante ausente que ella le ha visto desde el anuncio del arma definitiva. Sunny sabe perfectamente que el motivo de su distracción es dicha arma, y también sabe que debe cuidarse de él. Se halla ido, pensativo, caviloso, y tal como le había entendido antes, lo hace ahora y teme.

No quiere pensar en que le quedan muy pocas horas para ser amiga y aliada de Alabaster, pero el anuncio del arma los fue distanciando de una manera bastante brutal, más por él que por ella. el arma no cubre a una alianza sino a una persona, y es lógico que Alabaster quiere ser su portador, sea lo que fuese. A ella también le gustaría tenerla, sin embargo es consciente de que sus posibilidades son ostensiblemente menores que las del resto. Consultando su papel, ha visualizado a los ocho que quedan. Cuatro profesionales y los tres restantes son más altos y fuertes que ella. no, en una lucha por el arma más le vale huir.

La reina de la colina exiliada, piensa, asustada pero con cierta risa burlona hacia sí misma. No sabe qué estaría pensando Thomas al respecto, mas es consciente de que no queda mucho para el cúlmine de aquel coliseo mortal. Puede afirmar que la mayoría irían en busca de aquella arma, y lo mejor que puede desear es que se maten entre ellos y los que no se asesinen, queden malheridos. Es horrible, piensa con un estremecimiento, ¿pero qué otra cosa puede pensar o desear? Si ellos no mueren, será ella, y no ppuede permitirse morir, no a esas alturas, cuando falta tan poco…

Y por otro lado, ¿Qué será esa arma definitiva que ha llenado de niebla la cabeza de Alabaster Faraday? Su debilidad es el poder, ya lo notó la tarde anterior, en el momento en que, diciendo lo del Dios emperador del Mundo, se habían mirado a los ojos y vio en ellos… ¿qué vio? ¿Qué pasa por la mente de aquel chico extraño?

Siguen caminando, en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Suny Tyson tiene la habitual inquietud en el centro del corazón, aquella intuición suya que suele no fallarle le está diciendo que todo terminará mal, que deberían huir, dejar que el resto se mate por el arma definitiva o con ella, da lo mismo. Quiere decírselo a alabaster, o bien dar media vuelta por su cuenta, dejándole en la estacada, mas, reflexionando, llega a la conclusión de que sería una medida precipitada, ¿Y si consigue hacerse con el arma definitiva y la persigue? No, se dice, asustada, mejor es mantenerse unida a él todo cuanto se pueda.

–Ojalá tuviera un arco –masculla Alabaster, de pronto, con dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas. La exaltación, piensa Sunny. pura y suprema exaltación.

El día anterior… qué dice, aquella misma mañana, habría bromeado con él, diciéndole que ella siempre tuvo su arco, y que lo había roto para fabricar la honda que lleva consigo y que le ha salvado la vida. Ahora mismo, mirándole de reojo, sabe que no es el momento. Ha aprendido bastante bien a interpretar claves de amenaza, lógico considerando su accidentada infancia, y Alabaster Faraday explotará ante el más mínimo contacto, así que muerde bien las palabras que pretendía decir, para que por favor no abandonen la prisión de su boca.

–Tsk… –él le chasquea la lengua, fijando los ojos en su pequeña figura.

–¿Sí? –Intenta hacerse la inocente, mas sabe que él la ha leído. Quizá no las palabras exactas porque ignora muchos códigos, pero algo sabe–: no tenemos arco, mas al menos está la honda, ¿no? ¡Pues seguimos siendo aliados, verdad?

Alabaster, durante un segundo, baja de aquel frenesí en que lo había sumido la mención del arma definitiva. Poderitis, le bautiza Sunny Tyson en su cabeza, aunque no lo dice, y la mira con una sonrisa suave. Se acomoda el flequillo.

–tenemos la honda –parece menos exaltado.

Alabaster Faraday no le había dado tanto miedo desde aquel momento, en el centro de entrenamiento, el décimo piso, en que vio su 12 y se hizo la luz, descubriendo lo que le granjeó esa calificación. No obstante, luce más tranquilo ahora, mientras avanza hacia el banquete. Su nuca se halla empapada en sudor, tiene la mirada determinada y aún da la sensación de estar dispuesto a todo, sin embargo…

Necesita una dirección, piensa, mientras camina. Palpa la corbata del cuello, preguntándose si Thomas hubiese arriesgado su vida de tal forma. Se dice que por comida Thomas vendería hasta a su padre, con una risita, pero aquello es cruel, además de falso. Sunny, aterrada e intentando pensar en frío, ha tomado una resolución. En cuanto las cosas se pongan feas, escapará, intentando huir lo más pronto posible del arma definitiva y quien la blanda, pero no se resignará, por si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de obtenerla.

Y si tiene que correr sin Alabaster, él y su rostro extraño, él y aquel último silencio inquietante, cuando en el hielo parecía tan amistoso… lo hará, sin dudas.

Ya quedan ocho, no puede dudar

* * *

El arma definitiva debe pertenecer, sin dudas, al vencedor definitivo, piensa Alabaster. No sabe qué podría ser, sin embargo, su fantasiosa mente se ha embarcado en delirios impresionantes del señorío que tendría dicha arma, su alcance, poder de daño. Oh, ¡Cómo atraparía a Mikah Odair! ¿Le suplicaría piedad aquella rata cobarde? Seguramente, piensa, con toda certeza suplicaría. Pero él, justo y ecuánime, recordaría a la chica del 12 y al del 3, y sonriendo, negaría toda piedad. Tampoco habría misericordia para Connor Edgeworth, o Dahlia Fey, incluso ese idiota que pretendía manipularlo en el centro de entrenamiento sufriría el peso atronador de su mano justiciera. En cuanto a los otros tres, el albino, el chico del 5 y Sunny…

¿Qué demonios haría con ella? Se dice que el arma, para los criminales y los insectos, no sería digna de acabar con su pequeña vida. Pensando intensamente sobre aquello, escuchando las canciones, sintiendo el toque de sus manos limpiándole las botas y el cabello, encuentra la respuesta. El florete, se dice. El florete que aniquiló tanto a Clarissa Carmichael como a Miles Near, claro, una estocada firme en el corazón. Tendrá que ser, no puede dejarla vivir, aunque le gustaría, claro. Solo que todavía la necesita. Como tan sagazmente le recordó, armada con su sonrisa burlona y sus palabras rimbombantes, es ella quien ataca a distancia, es quien tiene la honda y también percibe más rápido los peligros. Hace un par de días, de hecho, fue capaz de emboscarlo, pero a la granjera no se la jugarían de esa manera. Hasta tener el arma, Sunny Tyson todavía le es útil y debe quedársela.

Sigue caminando, en silencio, aunque ya no va pendiente de él, ya no piensa en qué grato es dicho silencio y cuán contentos siempre están callados. Ahora, solo el Arma Definitiva le ocupa la mente, la respuesta dada a sus necesidades. Sus pasos son largos, apresurados, pero sin llegar a correr. Fue ella quien le aconsejó que correr sería contraindicado, considerando la distancia que los separa del lugar señalado. "estaremos demasiado extenuados para luchar si gastamos nuestras energías", había musitado, seria, y él le dio la razón, claro, con un chasquido de lengua por mera costumbre.

Así que caminan, sudando un poco por el calor, con paso rítmico, acelerado, un paso que habla de final y de cosas que acontecerán. Nada detiene su marcha, hasta que la detienen, claro.

.

Velozmente, Sunny Tyson dispara una piedra hacia los árboles con la tensión en todo el cuerpo. Aquella sensación inefable de amenaza, el sentir y saber que todo está yendo mal, se acrecienta cuando suelta el proyectil y toca el tronco de un árbol, un aliso quizá. Sin embargo, percibe movimientos entre la foresta, y vuelve a tomar una piedra para dirigirla hacia el lugar. Alabaster, plenamente consciente de sus movimientos, se halla con el florete en la mano, listo para saltar al ataque.

–Alabaster –dice una voz de mujer entre los árboles. Sunny dispara su piedra, sin pensar, y oye un breve gemido.

Sale de entre los árboles sin ninguna ceremonia. Alta para los estándares de la morena, aunque eso no es mucho decir, con una espada tipo katana en la mano y el pelo tomado en coleta, Dahlia Fey, la profesional del distrito 2, emerge frotándose el hombro izquierdo. Sunny piensa que esa chica es implacable y ve en sus ojos verdes, que nada la detendrá a no ser que muera o gane, una sensación muy parecida a la que exhala el propio Alabaster. Claro, piensa, ambos son profesionales, ambos prácticamente voluntarios. ¿Qué había dicho Alabaster en cierta ocasión? "si no estuviera seguro de ganar, no me habría presentado", recuerda.

–¿También en busca del arma definitiva? –Dahlia Fey, seria, se pone en guardia.

–Tsk… –él se fija en su hombro, sin responder.

–La pedrada de esa chica –hay una mueca de desprecio en el rostro de la profesional, aunque al menos la mira a los ojos, dignándose a darle un papel–: ¿De verdad nos traicionaste por irte con ella?

–… –Alabaster alza un poco más el florete, otra vez en silencio.

Sunny siente un atroz miedo, burbujeándole en el fondo de los huesos y transmitiéndosele a todo su ser. Había visto a Dahlia Fey en el centro de entrenamiento, batiéndose con la espada como si hubiese nacido con una en la mano. Había sacado un 9 en sus sesiones privadas, un punto más que ella. Dahlia es alta, está bien alimentada y sobre todo tiene algo de lo que ella había carecido hasta hace poco. Seguridad.

–De acuerdo, Alabaster. Lo haremos a tu manera –ella le muestra su mano desnuda–: si tuviese un guante, te lo arrojaría a la cara. Te reto a un duelo a muerte con espadas.

Alabaster enarca las cejas, sonriendo de medio lado, aunque sus ojos azules no sonríen. No es la experta sonrisa burlona de Sunny, pero intenta, pálidamente, seguirle los pasos.

–¡No me mires así! Sé que puedo vencerte –Dahlia, enfadada, da un golpe en el aire con la katana–: has sido un traidor y mereces morir, pero quiero darte una oportunidad de defenderte.

Sunny la mira atentamente, sabiendo que no es del todo cierto. Lo sabe porque en ese sentido, según lo que puede ver, Dahlia Fey se parece a sí misma, en cuanto a debates, claro, porque nada sabe Sunny del arte de la espada a no ser que se puede clavar.

–También lo haces a fin de probarte a ti misma y demostrar que eres buena en lo que haces –dice, sin callarse lo que está pensando como de costumbre.

Dahlia no aparta la mirada de Alabaster, pero su rostro muda de golpe, como si una ráfaga de aire frío le hubiese pasado entre la espalda y la ropa.

–¿Y si así fuera? –Pregunta, apretando sus finos labios–: No quita la esencia, el duelo al que le estoy retando. En el que tú, chica del… ¿qué? ¿10? ¿11? No tienes arte ni parte.

Sunny sonríe burlonamente, mas nada dice. Aún tiene la piedra en la mano, todavía su honda podría tensarse y disparar, sin embargo tampoco actúa, ni piensa hacerlo hasta que la otra chica haga algún movimiento. No obstante, parece haberla olvidado, solo centrada en esa petición.

–¿Qué dices? –Dahlia vuelve a mirar a Alabaster–: No es necesario que hables, si no quieres. Con una reverencia doy por comenzado el duelo.

Alabaster la ignora, simplemente fija su mirada en el hombro izquierdo de Dahlia. Sunny no lo sabe, pero aquel era el lugar donde el joven siempre miraba para poder interactuar con ella. los tres se quedan en silencio, la escena está siendo transmitida, obviamente, un ángel pasa entre los tres, armados, decididos. Están perdiendo tiempo, se dice, en cualquier momento, quiera Alabaster o no, Dahlia Fey atacará, o al menos eso haría Sunny, y a ella le quedarían dos opciones, o huir o… tiene otra opción, se dice. Después de todo, no olvida que, queriéndolo o no, el objetivo principal es el arma definitiva, no aquella profesional desafiante y extraña.

–¿Y qué tal si aceptas, Alabaster? –Sunny habla con voz curiosamente dulce, sonriendo con esa expresión burlona suya–: Por fortuna, sé quién ganará. Yo.

Agranda su sonrisa, esperando que Dahlia Fey pique. Al menos ella, Sunny, habría picado con eso de una forma bastante vergonzosa. Dahlia también.

–¿Qué dices?

–Te explico –tensa un poco más la honda, la cuerda hace aquel ruido especial de la tensión mmáxima–: vences a Alabaster, tu katana se introduce en lo más profundo de su corazón, y mientras haces eso, mi piedra irá directo a tu ojo. No estás ni a sesenta pasos, he acertado hasta a ciento veinte. Y, claro, si Alabaster Faraday te vence, él y yo seguimos camino y tú habrás perdido.

Sunny no está segura de poder darle en el ojo a Dahlia Fey, no por falta de puntería sino por carencia de sangre fría. No obstante, solo tiene que imaginarse a Alabaster muerto en el suelo para que la resolución se apodere de sí misma, ya que, después de él, Dalia la ensartaría a ella. por los dos, tendría que ser capaz o morir. O joderse, diría Robert.

–Me estás subestimando, chica de distrito pobre –Dahlia hace una mueca–: ¿Crees que no me podría encargar primero de ti?

Tiene su espada alzada, de hecho, dispuesta a saltar y atacar. Sunny todavía sostiene la honda tensa y el brazo izquierdo extendido, y sabe que debe actuar.

–¡Alabaster Faraday! Cuando su katana esté incrustada en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, mátala –dice, casi gritando, camuflando bastante bien el miedo que siente y haciéndolo ver como una orden.

–Sí –responde él, con una sonrisa cómplice–: rechazo tu duelo, quiero el Arma Definitiva.

Alabaster lo pronuncia así, El Arma Definitiva, con mayúsculas y reverencia. A Sunny no le gusta ese tono, ni tal reverencia, pero debe centrarse en lo que puede arreglar, como ha hecho siempre. Dahlia, enfurecida, baja algo la katana, en todo caso deja de apuntar a la pequeña cara de Sunny, y su expresión muta a una rabiosa.

–Bien, pues –dice, mirando la katana, a la chica y por último a Alabaster–: reconozco que tengo más que perder que ustedes. Pero, cuando estés solo… recuerda mi duelo. Recuerda que debes enfrentarte a mí.

Dicho lo cual, da un salto hacia atrás con suma rapidez, como si bailara, su lustroso pelo negro le azota el cuello, gira noventa grados y se interna en los árboles.

O así habría sido.

* * *

El desierto se está expandiendo.

Alan Blake ha hecho una larga travesía a lomos de Sophie y Peppa, sus amigas, desde que el enorme tornado de arena se tragó el lugar donde antes estaba, pero es evidente que el desierto se expande a ojos vista, convirtiendo la flora en dunas, haciendo secarse el suelo, el sol brillando incandescente. No es tan rápido como el tornado, que avanza y destruye, pero lo suficiente como para que él note la transformación. El sector templado, al menos desde sur a norte, ya no lo está siendo tanto.

–Seguro es por mí, ¿No creen, chicas? –Les pregunta a sus amigas.

Ninguna responde, Sophie es quien lo lleva ahora y Peppa va a su lado, con la pequeña mochila. Le miran con sus ojos como rendijas, ojos especiales para que la arena del desierto no les moleste, y siguen camino. Hay mucho que avanzar si no quiere ser tragado por la tormenta de arena.

Ha decidido, finalmente, ir al banquete. No por algún cambio reflexivo de opinión, más bien porque parece no quedarle otra. Se la ha pasado huyendo los cuatro días anteriores, ha estado tan cerca de los profesionales que les ha oído casi respirarle en el pescuezo, ha visto morir a Nayerly Reyne, la linda chica del distrito 6, con miedo pero luchona hasta el final y ha sentido el terror de un desierto brillante bajo la luz de esa luna enorme, ha visto las execrables sombras de las dunas y respirado el aroma putrefacto de la sequedad desértica. Las ha pasado, sí señor, aunque ninguno lo crea. Y ahora, tendrá que salir y encontrarse con los demás en busca de quién sabe qué arma definitiva.

–Máh que seguro que yo no voy a ser quien la tenga –murmura, molesto, hacia los vigilantes.

Sabe que no debería hablar, está malgastando agua, pero necesita que lo escuchen. Se ha alimentado mal, apenas ha bebido a no ser de las rocas y el escaso rocío matutino, no sabe de armas, menos de una definitiva. Alan no es ningún lumbrera, pero tampoco es estúpido. Le están tirando el tornado encima porque quieren que vaya al sur. Y si no va al sur le va a llegar una paliza de los vigilantes.

Él avanza y el desierto también, lenta pero inexorablemente, tragándose todo a su paso, engullendo árboles y secándolos, marchitando césped. Por un lado le viene bien, Sophie y Peppa seguirán con él hasta el final, supone, duda que quieran abandonar el desierto. Pero ver ese cambio en la naturaleza, tan drástico, es triste… casi puede oír a los árboles gritando, gritando de verdad ante la muerte. quizá esté exagerando, puede que el desierto le haya afectado a la cabeza. Pero juraría que los está oyendo gritar a lo lejos.

–Madre mía pero qué pasa –murmura, llevándose la morena mano al pecho. Es descorazonador.

Sophie sigue camino, con él encima. Poco a poco le acercan a su destino y sabe que tiene que prepararse, o para huir o atacar. Se imagina a sí mismo acorralando a uno de los chicos que quedan, puede que al del 9 quizá, y apuñalándolo en el pecho. No le gusta la idea, se dice, estremeciéndose. ¿No hay otra opción? Darle con un palo en la cabeza por ejemplo, se dice, intranquilo. Pero incluso eso le parece mal, se imagina el cráneo rompiéndose y le da…

Bum.

Un cañonazo le saca de sus pensamientos bruscamente, haciéndole dar un respingo. La escamosa piel de Sophie le hace daño cuando se desliza, pues pierde asidero, y se cae trasero al suelo, gritando de dolor. ¡Alguien ha muerto! No puede ser la hora del banquete y el arma definitiva, ¿verdad?

–Ay mamá –dice, frotándose las nalgas y con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. ¿qué les pasa?

Mientras vuelve a montar a lomos de su amiga y esta sigue camino, está cada vez más seguro de que no debería ir al banquete, seguro como de que su nombre es Alan Blake. ¿pero qué va a hacer con ese tinglado? No quiere morir por un tornado de arena, ni que los vigilantes le maten. Tendrá que…

El desierto se acaba, por suerte, mucho más al sur de lo que Alan recuerda. Sophie se lo sacude de encima, sin miramientos, y sin una mirada atrás se escabulle entre la arena, perdiéndose de vista al instante. Alan está ahí, mirando con los ojos como platos a su amiga perderse de vista sin despedirse, y por eso se pierde que peppa hace exactamente lo mismo. Cuando mira a su lado, ya es tarde, se halla total y completamente solo.

Solo, en el linde de un bosque que cada vez será más seco, en busca de un arma definitiva que está seguro de no poder conseguir, sus únicas amigas ni siquiera eran tales, solo habían sido utilizadas por los vigilantes para llevarlo hasta allí. aquello le hace sentir una tremenda desesperación, él que había confiado en sus dos amigas… él que las había querido, incluso les dio nombre… le pican los ojos, solo su deshidratación le impide derramar lágrimas, pero suelta un sollozo seco, como todo en el desierto. Está temblando, aterrorizado.

No le queda otra más que seguir el juego al que le metieron desde que salió inscrito su nombre, y avanzar en sus dos pies hacia lo que la suerte le depare.

* * *

Alabaster mira a su aliada por una fracción de tiempo demasiado corta, mientras Dahlia pronuncia las últimas palabras que diría en este mundo, y ella le entiende a cabalidad, pues, aunque con las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo, da un paso adelante y dispara su piedra, que le llega a Dalia Fey en la parte trasera de la rodilla derecha, en el instante en que se internaría en el bosque, lo que la desconcentra por la milésima de segundo que Alabaster necesita. Rápido como una pantera, da dos ágiles saltos casi al mismo tiempo que Dahlia, y con determinación la apuñala directo y certero en la parte baja de la espalda, cerca de los riñones. El delgado florete entra con más facilidad, pues ese sector es casi todo piel y músculo liso, y él tiene tiempo de esquivar la katana, que iba en un arco ascendente directo a su cara. Consigue hacerle un arañazo en la mejilla, pero nada más. Aprieta los dientes, estremeciéndose un poco por el ruido de metal contra carne y la propia presión vibrante en los brazos. lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Dahlia, resoplando de dolor, cae de rodillas, sin gritar, sin llorar y sin lamentarse por haber sido traicionada. Vuelve a alzar la katana con esfuerzo, aún puede pelear, pero Alabaster extrae el florete de su herida que comienza a sangrar a borbotones, tiñendo el césped de rojo. Esta vez, no hay rosa que le desconcentre, se dice, pensando ssolo en el Arma Definitiva para no visualizar lo que está haciendo con Dahlia. Él, intentando mantenerse lejos, la golpea en la mejilla con la parte del filo, ella suspira y sangra, un agujero delgado se le abre en la cara, rojo y palpitante, pero no ceja en sus esfuerzos por seguir peleando,, aún intenta hacer un movimiento con su espada. Si hasta quiere ponerse en pie…

Alabaster le entierra el florete en el homoplato, con bastante fuerza y un breve suspiro saliéndole de la boca por el esfuerzo y la presión de hacer que el hueso y la carne ceda. Esta vez, un grito escapa de los orgullosos labios de Dahlia Fey, y se ve obligada a soltar su arma por el dolor, las manos temblorosas, la mirada llena de lágrimas y unas incontenibles ganas de seguir luchando. Él se le acerca ligeramente, solo para volver a sacar la espada, ahora sangra por dos heridas distintas, pero apenas las mira, está centrado en otra cosa y es en que ella deje por fin de vivir y fastidiarle para ir en pos del Arma Definitiva prometida. Los temblores aún no comienzan, tiene que darse prisa porque en cuanto empiecen, fallaría.

–No… –murmura, apretando los párpados para contener las lágrimas, aún intentando tomar el arma que la había hecho tan famosa, pero esta vez la que tiene en la cadera, una espada corta y menos elegante, no obstante las fuerzas y el sufrimiento le juegan en contra.

Dahlia ha caído cuerpo a tierra, de una manera poco honrosa que seguramente la atormenta, piensa Alabaster, sin meditar sobre su siguiente movimiento porque ya es suya, y lo tiene calculado. se intenta al menos sentar,, tosiendo con esfuerzo y dolor, temblando, aún conteniendo las lágrimas y mortalmente pálida. Alabaster la espera, hasta que ha podido medio incorporarse, para darle la tercera puñalada en el pecho izquierdo, a la altura del corazón, con más esfuerzo que las otras dos porque debe penetrar la fortaleza de las costillas. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro contraído en un rictus de esfuerzo y su pecho se comba, se rompe hasta que queda destrozado. Aquella es profunda, certera y más limpia que el resto. Mortal, se dice, mientras el crujido asqueroso de huesos está teniendo lugar. No es la primera vez que lo oye. Dahlia sabe que ha muerto cuando no ha podido protegerse, más preocupada por recuperar su arma y luchar que por resguardar sus puntos vulnerables. Insensata y estúpida, solo por eso merecías morir, aunque no lo diga en voz alta está en la mirada que le dirige.

–Todo… –ella deja de contener las lágrimas, que caen en torrentes por sus mejillas–: todo ha terminado…

En efecto, en breves segundos todo termina. Dahlia, escupiendo sangre y con lágrimas mojando su bello rostro, deja de existir en el señor momento en que suena un cañonazo. Alabaster piensa, sobrecogido, que la chica durante un par de segundos le había caído bien en el centro de entrenamiento, pero ya fue, se acabó, qué bonito, se dice. Qué estúpida y honorable, nadie le habría dado la espalda así a un rival declarado. Aquello deja ver la inconmensurable estupidez de que la pobre joven era víctima, gracias al lavado de cerebro del Capitolio.

–Dahlia Fey está muerta –constata, extrayendo el florete de su pecho. Quizá para su aliada, pero más probablemente para sí mismo. De nuevo, las manos han comenzado a temblarle.

Ella se aproxima, mirándola fijamente. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos, no se ve apenada, quizá algo sobrecogida, eso y no más, ya no apunta con la honda ni está amenazante, por el contrario está seria y un poco pálida, pero ni punto de asombro con el espanto que le acometiera al ver al chico del 12 en la nieve. Así que los juegos la endurecieron a ella también, por fin, ella que parecía con una capacidad tan amplia para horrorizarse.

–Sí –no hay efectivamente está muerta, alabaster Faraday, que era lo que había esperado, un simple monosílabo es todo el epitafio que Sunny Tyson le dedica.

Alabaster limpia el florete de sangre con las hojas del suelo, toma también la katana de la chica, pensando en que podría hacerle falta, y la prueba, haciendo un par de golpes al aire. Todavía está temblando aunque intente que las cámaras no lo capten, sin embargo al llevar a cabo esos ejercicios es más evidente que nunca. Deja la espada en el suelo y se sienta un rato, en cuclillas, aguardando que pasen los escalofríos. Malditos escalofríos, se dice. Ya tendrían que parar, ¿no? Ni que fuese su primera víctima, o incluso la última.

–Tienes la mejilla herida –le dice ella, intentando no mirar a Dahlia–: ¿quieres que la cure?

Alabaster piensa por un momento y se palpa ambas mejillas, la izquierda está lastimada con un largo pero superficial corte. Ni lo siente, probablemente por la adrenalina. El cicatrizante instantáneo está en la mochila, podría aplicárselo y luego… pero mira la hora, y deja de pensar o preguntarse cualquier cosa, poniéndose en pie con celeridad. Ella da un paso hacia atrás, un poco Asustada, blandiendo la honda, aunque él no pretenda hacerle ningún daño es normal que tema.

–Vámonos –le dice, señalando su reloj con una mirada.

Ella también ve la hora, y sus ojos marrones se abren con sorpresa. No tienen demasiado tiempo, comprenden ambos al mirarse. Él recoge las espadas mientras Sunny, con algo de tacto, cierra los ojos de Dahlia Fey y registra sus ropas. No tiene absolutamente nada, él lo sabe ante la expresión de su aliada, ligeramente decepcionada, pero aún así toma sus lentes y se los tiende a Alabaster.

–Tal vez te sirvan –le dice.

Él, que no va a desdeñar unos lentes considerando los que perdiera en la montaña, los acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y se los pone. No tienen tanto aumento como los suyos, mas son ciertamente un alivio para no ver las cosas lejanas borrosas, además, ya se había comenzado a marear sin ellos. A él ni se le habría ocurrido tomarlos, pero en fin, es mejor así. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Ignorando por completo el cadáver de Dahlia, ambos siguen su camino, cargando con las cosas antiguas y las pocas nuevas que pudieron conseguir después del último asalto. Alabaster está rogando poder llegar primero para hacerse con el Arma Definitiva, aunque tiene la sensación de que ya es demasiado tarde. Seguro alguien llegó primero, se dice, molesto. estúpida Dahlia Fey, ojalá hubiese sufrido más.

* * *

Bueno, se dice Sunny burlonamente, al final miró a alguien a los ojos y pensó primero en cómo matarla que en una interacción amistosa, ¿no? Has ganado, Capitolio y todo eso. detesta perder, y ocupa la rabia que siente contra sí misma recogiendo piedritas redondas para la honda. Había perdido tres con Dahlia Fey, una que la hizo salir de su escondrijo, otra para su hombro y la última en su trampa final. Sabe que aquella pedrada fue fundamental, gracias a esa distracción Alabaster salió casi invicto a no ser por el arañazo en la mejilla. Por muy desprevenida que estuviese, había sido tan buena con la espada que seguramente hubiese podido esquivar al otro profesional en condiciones normales.

Pero no fue, se dice, mientras mira una piedrita casi perfecta y se la guarda en el bolsillo. No fue, porque ella, como con Miles Near, se encargó de que así no fuese. Cumpliendo el papel secundario de la asistenta, entregándole víctimas a Alabaster. Quedan siete y todavía no ha tenido que matar, aunque bien que ha visto cadáveres. Cadáveres de sobra para el resto de su vida, tantos cadáveres como para tener pesadillas. Recuerda una novela, Isamere la brillante, ella había visto morir a su padre y por años, las pesadillas no la dejaron en paz. ¿Le sucedería eso con Dahlia Fey o Miles Near? ¿O era solo por el parentesco? Por ahora le ha costado conciliar el sueño, pero pesadillas…

Siguen caminando hacia el banquete, Alabaster tiene un mechón de pelo ensangrentado y la herida de la mejilla roja y brillante. Sunny se pregunta, curiosa, qué tiene la sangre con el cabello platinado de su compañero, que parece seguirlo y empaparlo. Podría haberlo limpiado, como aquella otra vez, mas… no había tiempo, bien le dejó claro él. Deja de pensar en eso, el silencio es más tenso aún y ella se huele la tragedia. La tragedia de su muerte, o al menos eso siente. Quizá no lo vaya a contar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo entonces, Sunny? ¿Por qué no escapas?" Pregunta su voz átona, martilleándole en la cabeza.

"Porque es demasiado tarde ya para retroceder –le contesta Thomas Rocheford, con su característico tono impaciente–: ya no puedes ir hacia abajo. Ahora solo te queda ascender. Ascender. Ascender."

Y ella, que pensó que seguiría igual de empática y cariñosa, que creía llorar por cualquiera de sus víctimas, ella, con los ojos secos y el semblante lejano, asiente. Al final Dahlia Fey ha sido una cornisa. Ha vuelto a perder.

* * *

Milaryon Lestrange lleva cerca de media hora en el lugar citado, sentado en el césped con la espalda desnuda apoyada en la superficie fría de la cornucopia, jugando con sus largos y pálidos dedos y con una sonrisita curvándole los finos labios. Podría haber llegado antes, es verdad, pues no estaba ni a cinco minutos del lugar, sin embargo las quemaduras de la piel comenzaban a molestarle en cuanto salía del lago helado, así que pospuso todo lo posible el momento de su emersión hasta sentirse seguro. Y allí se encuentra, solo, vigilando a sus alrededores, con el oído y los ojos atentos. No son las 6.00 todavía, sino el arma habría llegado, pero no debe faltar mucho, según su cálculo del tiempo. El desierto le enlenteció varias funciones durante su larguísima estancia, mas aún aquella está intacta.

El arma definitiva… el nombre le parece pretencioso, absurdo, una maniobra capitolina de esas que repiten por años y que suenan armadas y pre hechas. Supone que de haber estado en otra situación no habría perdido el tiempo en algo tan peligroso como ir a enfrentarse al resto de rivales, casi todos más fuertes y mejor alimentados, para hacerse con vaya a saberse qué arma que por lo que a él respecta puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no está en otra situación. En primer lugar, se debe por entero a los vigilantes, que le enviaron al Gran Gusano para poder vivir y escapar de la tormenta. Importa poco que esa tormenta se la hubiesen enviado ellos mismos, a fin de cuentas es un espectáculo y están en su derecho, pero podrían haberlo salvado o dejado morir y decidieron lo primero. Pues bien, algo tiene que hacer para contribuir a los apestosos juegos del hambre por mucha repugnancia que le dé, porque pueden volver a intentar matarlo. Y no quiere morir.

En segundo lugar, estaba terriblemente cerca de la cornucopia, sabe que más que cualquiera incluyendo a los profesionales, sino ya le habrían matado hace mucho tiempo. La cuestión era si seguiría cerca una vez todo comenzase, cuando el reloj de Casiopea Anglevin y su panda diese las 6.00 y el arma definitiva bajase hasta ellos. Escogió que sí, después de examinar sus alrededores con la atención de un animal presa, temeroso del cazador. No se encontró ni con otras presas ni con algo más temible, de tal suerte que se quedó. Y allí está ahora.

En tercer lugar… todo el mundo quiere tener un arma definitiva. A él no le chiflan las armas, de hecho, es más un chico de palabra, puede usar a Lisa Thunder y Robert Halloway, sacarle información al profesional del 1, molestar a la chica del 10, pero pelear con armas… no, gracias. Aún así apenas sabe usar la espada, quedan cuatro profesionales vivos, y si hay un arma definitiva a él le beneficiaría más que a ninguno, por su incapacidad para pelear. Sea lo que fuese, espera que no sea algo que requiera técnica, como Excalibur o algo así.

–Sino me muero –se dice, con una sonrisita burlona. A Sunny le hubiese gustado mucho esa sonrisa, aunque en su rostro flaco, quemado y macilento se ve perturbadora.

Un ruido se deja oír en la espesura. Milaryon, ocultándose pero alzando la espada que no sabe usar, contiene la respiración e intenta no emitir sonido alguno. Aguzando la mirada, ve un destello blanco entre los árboles. O la vista lo engaña, o se trata de su ex aliado, Marcus Armitage del distrito 6, el más callado e inaccesible. Lisa, Robert y Colle fueron pan comido, los tres irreflexivos, rebeldes y con ganas de cambiar las cosas. él también las tiene, pero usó la cabeza y no solo la lengua. Marcus, en cambio, si bien solicitó unirse a la alianza, no decía gran cosa sobre sí mismo, y tampoco tenía aquella vena idealista alimentando la sangre de su corazón, más bien no quería estar solo contra tantos fuertes. Pues bien, ahora se han ido todos excepto ambos.

Milaryon, observándolo, piensa rápidamente. Marcus es bastante más fuerte que él –cualquiera lo es de los que quedan, sin contar al chico del 5 y la del 10–, así que salir a hablarle podría ser un suicidio si está en un plan exterminador. Por el contrario, aliarse a él temporalmente podría protegerles las espaldas, al menos hasta que uno de los dos se haga con el arma definitiva. ¿Y entonces qué? Se pregunta. Y entonces a la mierda la alianza, por supuesto, se contesta con una enorme sonrisa. Es lo más lógico. Es una pena que mueran pero más triste sería que muriese él.

Marcus ha llegado cerca de la cornucopia, mirando hacia todos lados con sus inquietantes ojos rojos de expresión analítica. Tiene los labios agrietados, la cara sudorosa y quemada y la expresión derrotada de quien acaba de salir del desierto, Milaryon la conoce bien puesto que estuvo cuatro días, oyendo los susurros de las dunas por la noche, caminando sin rumbo, con el aire adusto hediendo a polvo, calor seco y criaturas inefables que no se pudren debajo de la arena, se secan. Conoce la expresión de los locos del desierto, con una luna siempre enorme y siempre llena, siguiéndole los pasos. Él mismo cree no tenerlas todas consigo, así que bien que puede hacerse una idea de cómo se está sintiendo ese chico.

Su cuerpo se tensa de golpe, cada vez falta menos para que el arma definitiva sea de alguien, por fin. Marcus se acerca a la cornucopia por el otro lado, esperándola igual que él. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, el albino sin siquiera sospechar que tiene a un enemigo a pocos metros, cuando unos pasos se dejan oír bastante cerca. El chico del 6 alza la mirada, acurrucándose, y Milaryon hace otro tanto por el otro lado.

Enorme, con una espada a dos manos y su cabeza rapada destellando, el profesional del 2 se acerca, observando a su alrededor. Tiene la expresión serena, ni muy psicópata y rara ni muy blandengue. Sin embargo, ambos notan –Milaryon primero, hay que ser justos– que Connor Edgeworth se mueve con cautela, parece que algo le duele a la altura de su centro de gravedad. Camina rápido, pero curiosamente rígido, como si no pudiese maniobrar bien. Rápidamente, el joven analiza la situación con una mirada, pero se queda allí, al borde del camino, esperando tal vez una trampa. No hay trampa, le dice Milaryon mentalmente, solo dos tipos débiles a los que podrías comerte en mejores condiciones aunque no sé yo si con esa herida, y por supuesto el arma, el arma definitiva.

No vuela ni una mosca en aquel claro junto al lago, por varios minutos. Milaryon siente el corazón en las sienes, recordando la manera en que ese grandote del 2 había asesinado a Lisa Thunder, de una simple asfixia, y ella, alta y fuerte, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. El miedo es tan grande que casi siente náuseas, pensando que, en caso de que lo agarre, aún sin tener el arma definitiva en sus manos, estaría total y completamente perdido. Marcus le importa menos, es más fuerte sí, pero no más alto. Espera que Connor Edgeworth decida que el otro es una amenaza más grande cuando el arma aparezca… sin embargo, no le ve cara de estúpido, lo más sensato para hacer en cuanto aparezca es ir a por ella, no andar atacando gente como un pendejo.

Está allí, aguardando el momento, su momento. Si no es suya el arma ya puede darse por muy, muy jodido.

* * *

–Treinta segundos –dice Heracle Morris a su mejor amigo, Julio Jansen.

Julio está de mal humor, como siempre que lleva más de cuatro días sin dormir una gota. Es cierto, las pastillas sinSueñínX le quitan cualquier rastro de somnolencia, pero de vez en cuando, ve los colores demasiado brillantes y oye las voces con eco. Pero prefiere eso, mil veces, antes de perderse cualquier intercambio de tributos. Si es solo una vez al año, vamos.

–Veintiséis –Archer Payne está pendiente al reloj, pues es él quien debe soltar el arma definitiva.

–Dejen de contar que me ponen nerviooooooso –el joven veinteañero se retuerce las manos, con inquietud, mirando el sector de la cornucopia que se enfoca por la televisión, en cadena nacional.

Por lo que se ha visto, solo tres personas han llegado y llegarán, pues Alan Blake, el más cercano, recién ha llegado al lago. En cuanto a Suny y Alabaster, están a unos siete minutos del lugar. Lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser los dueños del arma, pero tan cerca como para que les salpique la catástrofe. Él tiene un mechón de pelo con sangre seca, ya marrón rojizo, y ella, con las comisuras hacia abajo, prácticamente trota detrás, sin hacer ruido. Mikah, la más alejada, ha hecho una gran corrida, pero sigue estando tan lejos que ya ni vale la pena que se apresure, aunque aún así lo haga. Solo tiene dos cuchillos en bandolera, pero su expresión, aunque cansada, con las mejillas rojas y cara asustada porque el hielo cada vez se le acerca más, no puede ser más determinada. Aunque no sea la dueña del arma definitiva, va a dar mucho, pero mucho juego.

Los vigilantes se hallan todos pendientes de sus computadoras. Efectos especiales tiene la música épica a punto, diseñador de arenas está cerrando posibles salidas, controlador de clima expande más y más los polos, pues a los juegos del hambre les quedan veinticuatro horas como mucho. Julio, cuya parte más trascendental acaba de suceder, no le queda más por hacer que ayudar al resto de sus compañeros, además de esperar por si algún regalo de patrocinador llega tarde. Difícil se ve, puesto que los precios están por las nubes y la que más apoyo financiero tenía, Dahlia Fey, ha caído no hace mucho, pero igualmente, nunca se sabe si los Conoristas se ponen las botas en último minuto para curarle el costado, que ya bastante complicado está el pobre.

En todas las televisiones de Panem, que se resume en las doce plazas del distrito porque por lo que Julio sabe, es ley que concurra la gente sin excepción a ver el evento, se está mostrando que quedan solo tres segundos. Si Milaryon Lestrange, Marcus Armitage y Connor Edgeworth lo supieran exactamente, temblarían, pero ninguno lleva reloj. Hay una especie de expectación ansiosa en cada uno, pero no tanto como si tuvieran conocimiento de que…

La alarma de Archer se pone a pitar y él, automáticamente, presiona la tecla enter de su computadora. La puerta de la cornucopia se abre, dejando ver su oscuro interior. Los tres se ponen en tensión, localizando el ruido, y se lanzan en desbandada hacia allí.

El arma definitiva está en la arena. Solo queda por saber quién será el más rápido en entrar.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 8º Dahlia Fey, f2 – Alabaster Faraday.

Dahlia: honorable hasta el puñetero final, no te esperabas que Alabaster y Sunny te la jugaran tan sucio como para atacarte por la espalda. Te amo, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta muerte, para ser sincera fue la primera que se me ocurrió de los veinticuatro. Sabía que ibas a morir así. Te amo, pero Ray tenía razón, un duelo no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Espero que en al caer la noche no cometas ese error.

Recuento de los caídos:

Puesto 24º Jimmy Ender, m11: Dahlia Fey.

Puesto 23º Emily Felton, f9: Milaryon Lestrange.

Puesto 22º Karen Tuk, f12: Mikah Odair.

Puesto 21º Angus Sutherland, m8: Alexander Rheon.

Puesto 20º Serenity Ross, f11: Clarissa Carmichael.

Puesto 19º Robert Halloway, m10: Clarissa Carmichael.

Puesto 18º Carole Hanlon, f3: Connor Edgeworth.

Puesto 17º Lisa Thunder, f5: Connor Edgeworth.

Puesto 15º Ryan Connolly, m4: Collie Rush/Clarissa Carmichael.

Puesto 14º Clarissa Carmmichael, f1: Alabaster Faraday.

Puesto 13º Nayerly Reyne, f6: Dahlia Fey.

Puesto 12º: Miles Near, m12: Alabaster Faraday.

Puesto 11º Lanna Peters, f8: Alexander Rheon/Mikah Odair.

Puesto 10º Zachary Bayer, m3: Mikah Odair.

Puesto 9º Collie Rush, f7: Dahlia Fey.

Puesto 8º Dahlia Fey, f2: Alabaster Faraday.

* * *

Nota:

Al final pude publicar, chachán. El siguiente fijísimo que no va mañana.

Gracias por seguirme, bebés. Para el agrado de Dani jajaja el siguiente será pov Thomas todo el rato, creo.


	26. La nieve, la arena y otros pormenores

Capítulo 25. La nieve, la arena y otros pormenores.

* * *

Thomas Rocheford lleva el atuendo con que recibiera a Justin Dredd todavía, pues no le dio tiempo a cambiarse hasta que tuvo que personarse en la plaza, para ver la transmisión en directo del banquete. Esa edición en particular le está quitando demasiado tiempo, que invertía trabajando, en sus libros –especialmente sobre crímenes–, o bien realizando sus menesteres más libres. Pero se la ha pasado corriendo todo el día, primero vigilando a los plebeyos para que no arruinasen nada, colaborando en el orden de la casa, hablando con la ameba asquerosa y estúpida de Justin Dredd y luego mirando la televisión, acerca de lo que decían parientes y amigos de los contrincantes de Sunny. ha sido pesado. Obviamente no tanto como el enorme esfuerzo de su amiga, pero aún así, le ha dedicado al Capitolio mucho más tiempo del que merece.

Al llegar a la plaza, la gente le dirige miradas mucho menos hoscas y desagradables que de costumbre, es más, un par de chicas lo saludan con la mano con ligeras sonrisas. Thomas les dedica una mirada de extrañeza, chasqueándoles la lengua y sin devolver el gesto ¿Qué les ha dado de pronto a los plebeyos con él? Y entonces lo recuerda, la entrevista, su relación pública con una chica pobre y el cómo había alzado bandera por ella, cuando ni el idiota y cursi de Lev Abercowney lo había hecho. ¿hace cuánto que el distrito 10 no llegaba a los ocho últimos? ¿quizá desde Lev? Posiblemente, no es que Thomas se llevase mucho con alguno de los cosechados, obvio, todas amebas piojosas llenas de teselas. Entonces recuerda que una de esas llenas de teselas es Sunny, allí en el estadio ahora, y vuelve a sentir idéntico figurativo puñetazo en la cara que una semana y media atrás.

Todo cambia cuando cosechan a alguien que quieres. Ya no es un sentir lejano acerca de la injusticia, es más visceral y amargo. Lástima que tuviera que vivirlo para entenderlo, pero así fue, y no va a cerrarse en eso.

Se ubica en su lugar de siempre, con la misma expresión neutra de cada evento público. Su padre no da discurso alguno, él denota toda la desmejora que le hubiesen agenciado a Thomas por su situación. Ayno Rocheford, sensible como es, solo deja que los más jóvenes enciendan la pantalla y se acomoda en el puesto de honor, junto a Fabian Galton. Una persona se va abriendo paso hacia el joven, mientras el enorme televisor sintoniza cualquier canal pues todos están transmitiendo lo mismo.

Thomas, claro, no se apercibe del movimiento que esa persona lleva a cabo hacia él porque no se fija en el vulgo, él siempre mira al frente, pero sí mira cuando Edward habla.

–Hola… ¿eh… Sarah Tyson?

Thomas conoce aquel nombre, no solo por oírlo en las entrevistas. Sarah Tyson es una ameba estúpida capaz de dejarse embarazar y parir a un mocoso soltera y en las condiciones de vida en las que se encuentra, o sea, sin un céntimo. Es hermana de Sunny, sí, pero no invalida todo lo demás. Ignorante como ella sola y durante un tiempo fue propulsora de muchas de las inseguridades de su mejor amiga. Antes de que se embarazara y arruinara su cuerpo, su vida y su dignidad, claro.

–Hola –la mujer murmura con suavidad–: oiga, yo…

Le habla a Thomas, mirándolo con sus ojos más pequeños y verdes. Tienen una expresión más derrotada que los de Sunny, pero objetivamente cualquiera diría que la mayor es más bonita, pese a su evidente mirada de tristeza.

–Tse –él la mira por un solo segundo, pero después aparta la vista, poco interesado.

–Ejem… sé que no le caigo bien –Sarah Tyson habla con la voz temblorosa, e intenta valerosamente emplear un tono menos provinciano. Sin éxito, claro–: pero quería darle las gracias por lo que dijo de Sunny. es que yo no sabía que usted la quería tanto.

Thomas aparta los ojos azules de sus uñas limpias y recortadas para mirar a la llana mujer que tiene en frente. No le gusta, claro, demasiado voluctuosa, deprimida, derrotada, humillada, rostro de persona conformista capaz de soportar con sumisión lo que le echen. Pero hay lágrimas honestas colgándole de las pestañas. Thomas desprecia las lágrimas, más si son en público, pero hay algo en esas en particular que le hacen pensar… Sunny creía firmemente que su hermana mayor la despreciaba y se burlaba de ella, respondiéndole con la misma moneda. Que fuese así o no, él no lo puede asegurar porque nunca ha compartido con ella, pero de que está lo suficientemente implicada en la cuestión como para venir hasta él, lo está.

–No dije que la quería tanto –él bufa por la nariz, ni quiere imaginarse diciendo "amo a Sunny Tyson" a todo Panem. Humillante, humillanteee–: pero de nada.

–No hace falta que lo diga –Sarah Tyson sonríe un poquito–: esas cosas se notan.

Thomas asiente, al parecer la plebeya no es tan ameba, bueno, de alguna parte le tenía que venir lo lista a Sunny. probablemente de su padre, de quien ella nunca ha hablado.

–Además quería agradecerle por la comida que le manda a Sammy –murmura, mirando al suelo. sus mejillas se han puesto coloradas, como las de Sunny en su situación–: no nos gusta andar mendigando, sabe, pero…

–Tse… deja eso –el tono de Thomas es cortante, también le está entrando calor de repente y mira al suelo.

Ella se calla, aún con las mejillas encarnadas. Hay un silencio entre ambos, mientras, por la televisión, Rogelio Grez dice que faltan diez minutos para las 6.00, la hora del gran y esperado banquete. Sarah Tyson y él no saben qué decir, se sienten incómodos; ella por mendigar y agradecer y él por haberse vuelto tan blandengue y altruista. Solo es por Sunny, no le gusta ir regalando cosas por ahí, prueba de ello es que jamás acudió en auxilio de familiares de tributos ni piensa hacerlo, que se las busquen ellos.

–Si Sunny gana, mataremos un cabrito para festejar, ¿vale? –dice Edward con una sonrisa natural a la chica pobre que tienen en frente–: ahí concordamos para que tú y tu familia vengan a casa.

Sarah Tyson se ha sonrojado aún más violentamente, mirando a sus zapatos. Es muy linda, piensa Thomas, de ahí el interés de Edward Rocheford. Ay pobre de esa ingenua mujer, sería otra de las conquistas de su inescrupuloso hermano. Él... ¡no tiene criterio! Mantiene comercio sexual con cualquier cosa que… ¡qué asco!

–Yo… bueno… ¿es verdad? –Mira a Thomas, dudosa.

–¿eh? ¡ah! Cla… claro –de solo imaginarse a aquellas personitas sucias y malolientes apestando su casa, sus sillones, tomando con sus manos pegajosas la cara vajilla… ¿pero qué le va a hacer? La otra opción es quedar como un maleducado–: acordaré la invitación con Sunny, cuando regrese. Será un… placer.

La última frase le cuesta tanto pronunciarla, que casi se le termina ahogando en la garganta. Luce tan incómodo, que Sarah Tyson le mira con preocupación, pero se queda a su lado, preguntando si no le molesta, si todo está bien, si puede quedarse, ya que está tan cerca, y a su John que lo tiene su madre, y que todos están tensos, y que quiere escapar, y que él es el único que cree en Sunny… tanto y tanto y tanto, que Thomas solo puede asentir, sin escuchar, conteniendo los chasquidos de lengua solo por su mejor amiga, a la que seguro no le haría gracia ver cómo manda a paseo a su hermana mayor, por muy maldita que hubiesen sido la una con la otra. Por suerte, Edward le echa una mano, hablando más con la pobre y triste mujer, aunque Thomas sospecha que querrá sacar un beneficio personal de toda la historia. A él tanto le da, sirve al menos para desembarazarse de la plebeya. Alejándose un poco, se seca el sudor de la frente y suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero a la vez horror, imaginándose a la familia de Sunny en su finca.

¿Y qué? Así habría tenido que ser cuando la desposara, ¿no? Se pregunta, aunque en sus fantasías ella dejaba a esa familia infecta e inmunda y se iba con él sin más. Sin embargo, Sammy Dean de alguna manera iba incluida en el paquete, y al parecer la mayor ahora, y quizá la horrible madre… tendría que ser, piensa, desanimado. Si unos juegos a muerte no le arrebatarían a la chica, más que seguro que unos desagradables parientes tampoco.

"Te compensaré cada tarde con ellos, Thomas, te lo prometo… te verás deliciosamente compensado", le dice Sunny en su cabeza. Lleva el vestido negro de las entrevistas, ese con los hombros descubiertos, y las medias…

–Tse… –bufa para sí mismo, descontento con la reacción de su cuerpo. Y más le valía compensarle, piensa. Arduamente.

–¡Y ya solo queda un minuto y por lo que nos dicen la cornucopia está a punto de abrirse! –Hefestus Fein tiene la voz entrecortada por la emoción–: ¿qué será el arma definitiva? ¿quién se hará con ella?

Sarah Tyson se abraza a sí misma, de una manera que a Thomas le trae demasiados recuerdos, aunque la mujer sea mayor, con atributos más pronunciados y más alta. Edward intenta confortarla, ergo la mujer, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, no le hace caso. Los ojos de ambos –Sarah y Thomas–, brillan cuando enfocan a Sunny, casi trotando en pos de Alabaster, demasiado lejos del lugar citado como para conseguir algo más que la nada. Thomas no dice groserías, pero siente unas ganas inmensas de expresar su rabia. Dahlia Fey y su muerte los retrasaron, ahora ambos se hallan en una posición demasiado desventajosa, cerca para la amenaza, lejos para hacer algo.

Alan Blake está más cerca, y se aproxima más, está a punto de ser detectado. Quizá de saber que solo le quedan veinte segundos habría echado a correr, pero no lo sabe. Marcus, Milaryon y Connor son los más cercanos, tensos como un vozal.

–¡Bienvenidos, tributos, al banquete de los 30º juegos del hambre! –Exclama Rogelio Grez, ante el estadio en pleno. La puerta de la cornucopia rechina un poco y se abre.

A Thomas le da por pensar que se abre con desgana, como si no quisiese hacerlo, pero al final, lo hace. Los tres dan un respingo, como cinco días atrás, cuando sonó el gong y se prepararon para matar, morir o huir. Milaryon, el díscolo chico del distrito 9, es quien más cerca está de la puerta, así que es lógico que llegue primero, aunque Marcus Armitage le va muy a la zaga. Connor, herido y más pesado, llega al final, pero da un soberbio empujón al albino que lo tira al suelo, haciéndole soltar un entrecortado grito de dolor, pero no le interesa más, entra con el otro a la cornucopia, con la expresión determinada.

Hay un par de mesas de caballetes, donde se hallan dispuestos canapés de cangrejo, fuentes con delicioso pescado, papitas fritas y distintos jugos. Thomas ve, entre ellos, una botella roja que parece ser de granadas, y sonríe un poco al ser ese el favorito de Sunny, pero no puede distraerse. El interior de la cornucopia brilla por las luces encendidas, y, más al fondo, después de las mesas con comida y los cojines para sentarse, hay un a pequeña tarima que parece no tener nada. Una de las cámaras hace un acercamiento, para que se pueda apreciar, en todo su esplendor, el arma definitiva que tan locos había vuelto a algunos, y todos pegan un grito en el distrito de Thomas. Incluso él, poco dado a demostrar sus emociones como un patético, se ve ligeramente sorprendido.

Es solo un pequeño rectángulo, con un simple botón rojo que dice, en letras enormes, pulsar. Thomas, que había tenido en la cabeza espadas controladoras de voluntades y otras excentricidades, suelta un tse bastante audible en la plaza silenciosa. Es tan audible, siendo en un momento tan tenso, que el distrito entero –o en todo caso los que le oyeron–, se echan a reír. Él les dedica su pose más digna y elegante, aunque se sienta ligeramente avergonzado de aquel exabrupto no del todo cortés.

Milaryon aún lleva la delantera, corriendo con los ojos fijos en el altar. Connor no se detiene ni para lanzarle algo a la cabeza, que por otro lado no sería lógico, lo único que intenta es alcanzarle. está reñido, ambos corren con la fuerza de sus cuerpos, tensos, pálido de miedo uno y más calmado pero seguro, el otro, con las luces brillando y una mmúsica épica que hace que muchos de los plebeyos más débiles de mente tiemblen por la expectación, incluso en su distrito, menuda sarta de palurdos. Thomas no es una persona violenta, pero aquel es un juego de el rey de la colina más, y todo lo que puede desear es que ambos se rompan el cuello y se mueran.

–¿Será Connor el dueño del arma o tal vez Milaryon? –Pregunta Rogelio a la multitud.

Si fuese un profesional como Alabaster, el distrito 10 le hubiese apoyado por estar involucrada su aliada, pero Connor Edgeworth es el arquetipo de profesionales más peligrosos. Milaryon, en cambio, ha sido hasta divertido y cae bien al populacho, por ser rebelde y juntarse con los más impresionables de la edición. De manera que es a Milaryon al que apoya la mayoría, si bien ninguno le sirva. Thomas solo bufa, fastidiado, de Milaryon desconfía pues ve su interior, podrido y demencial, por otro lado Connor le parece más honorable pero que le aspen si una bestia sin cerebro del distrito 2 le quita el trono a Sunny, con lo bien que está jugando ella.

En los últimos dos o tres metros, la cosa va casi igualada. Es Milaryon quien la desnivela, echándose hacia delante, cuerpo a tierra, con la mirada fulgurante por el deseo más extremo que alguien pueda sentir, y pulsando el botón con su propio cuerpo, específicamente con el codo, soltando un gañido de triunfo, poco digno pero glorioso. Marcus Armitage, quien apenas va entrando, se queda paralizado al sentir la cornucopia entera temblar, tiembla también el joven del 9 tirado en el piso, y Connor se ha tambaleado levemente por los espasmos de la tierra. El temblor sigue más fuerte, intenso, brutal. Thomas no siente aprecio por los temblores, así que agradece no estar experimentándolo en aquel instante. quiere que muestren lo que está haciendo Sunny, pero duda que lo hagan ya que el arma está en pleno funcionamiento y, seguramente, se mostrarán los efectos en breve.

Desde lo más profundo del bosque, aparecen ellos, todos. Es James Ender, el tributo masculino del distrito 11, quien los lidera, tiene una herida en el vientre y la mano derecha en un ángulo extraño, sus dedos están quebrados. Emily Felton, con el rostro hecho un amasijo de carne y el pelo rubio apelmazado por la sangre seca, va segunda. Karen Tuk, con una tierna sonrisa en su cara y un tajo en la garganta, además de otras puñaladas, casi da saltitos. Y así todos, Robert Halloway entre ellos, él y sus heridas en la espalda y el pecho. Thomas oye un grito de mujer, más bien… de jovencita, y recuerda que no es real, el cuerpo de ese palurdo había llegado ya. Seguramente son réplicas genéticas o algo por el estilo, pero muy vívidas y realistas. Están sucios, con los ojos perdidos, las manos hacia delante, soltando gruñidos voraces. Terriblemente humanos, pero…

Sarah Tyson ha empezado a temblar y Edward se encarga de ella, mejor, Thomas no puede, está demasiado ocupado en analizar la situación para juzgar los peligros que deberá sortear Sunny, que otros demuestren sus sentimientos mediante cursiladas por él. Thomas se encarga de lo útil. Busca entre los caídos, que se acercan a la cornucopia y allí la ve, medianamente alta, con sus puñaladas en el pecho y espalda y sin los lentes que Sunny le robase para beneficiar a Alabaster. Dahlia Fey, tan reciente que ni siquiera llevaba dos o tres horas muerta. Eso tuvo que ser rápido, se dice. Hay diecisiete enormes amenazas que todavía no sabe qué hacen, pero su mejor amiga tendrá que volver a enfrentar a los caídos para erigirse en la cima de la colina.

* * *

Alabaster se encoge sobre sí mismo cuando comienza el temblor. Sunny ha chocado contra su espalda, golpeándose fuertemente en el delgado cuerpo del joven, y sale despedida hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de tierra con un resoplido. cada vez hace más frío, lo siente en los huesos, no ha tenido tiempo ni de ponerse la chaqueta y Alabaster aún lleva pantalones cortos, y todo se mueve y se sigue moviendo, como si fuese víctima de un mareo. Prefiere quedarse allí, hasta que todo cese, palpando las piedras de su bolsillo y con la honda bien sujeta en la mano izquierda por cualquier cosa, aunque no se vea ninguna amenaza cerca.

Poco a poco, el temblor pasa, así que se siente lo suficientemente segura para ponerse en pie sobre sus pequeñas piernas inseguras, mirando a su alrededor por si ha perdido algo. Toma un par de piedras para la honda, que no se le habían caído pero están ahí, y se las mete al bolsillo. Están llenos de cosas, a estas alturas. Alabaster se halla lívido de enojo, sus ojos azules destellan fieros. No está insultando, no blasfema por haber perdido el arma –el aviso de Rogelio Grez se había oído unos tres minutos atrás, es lógico pensar que ninguno la posee ya–, pero Sunny ha confraternizado lo suficiente con él como para saber que su rabia no tiene parangón. Chasquea la lengua un par de veces, con expresión enfurruñada, pero no se pueden quedar allí, pensando en lo que pudieron haber tenido y ya no poseen. Tan cerca como para que una hipotética arma les afecte, deben actuar, al menos eso cree.

–¿Qué hacemos pues, alab…? –comienza diciendo, tiritando un poco por el aire gélido que les llega de sur a norte, pero se calla.

Desde la espesura vienen saliendo bastantes personas, las suficientes como para alarmarla indeciblemente, tanto que la saliva se le vuelve hiel en la boca y sus labios pugnan por soltar un grito de sorpresa. No son ni cinco ni seis, son mínimo quince, si no es que más, al menos eso percibe con una ojeada rápida, quince cabezas. Hacen un ruido atroz en la hojarasca cada vez más fría, es un ruido tan grande que le rechina en los oídos, como si arrastraran los pies, tal que si no tuviesen ningún respeto por el sigilo. Logra verlos recién cuando emergen de la espesura, sucios, sangrientos, con sus rostros deformados en muecas feas y estúpidas, pero reconocibles, todavía reconocibles, espantosamente reconocibles. Allí está Karen Tuk, la niña del 12, quien estuvo desnuda en el desfile; allí Lanna Peters, pequeñita y perdida, con un tajo en la garganta y las manos hinchadas de forma grotesca. Allí Clarissa Carmichael, con una única herida en el pecho; allí Robert Halloway, apuñalado en el esternón y la espalda,…

–Oh, caramba… –no es un grito lo que sale de su boca, es más bien un suspiro de horror. Son todos, desde Jimmy Ender hasta Dahlia Fey, caminando en dirección norte, hacia la cornucopia–: Alabaster, tenemos que huir antes de que…

–Tsk –le chasquea la lengua con impaciencia, sus ojos lucen preocupados y ella sabe por qué cuando sigue la mirada del joven.

Tenemos que huir antes de que nos detecten, le iba a decir, pero ya es tarde. Un par de aquellas criaturas… de los tributos, los tributos que no parecen vivos, que no están vivos porque la lógica le grita que han fallecido, se dirigen hacia ellos, lento pero seguro. No sabe cómo, no están a la vista, se hallan ocultos por los árboles, pero de alguna manera (los vigilantes son los vigilantes son los vig) saben que están allí y quieren ¿atacarlos? ¿Qué? ¿Algo? Quieren hacerles daño. Aquella es el arma definitiva, piensa rápidamente, la fuerza de diecisiete tributos muertos es una buena arma. A las órdenes de quien los haya subyugado, se dice, es una buena trama y seguro que la cosa va más o menos así, de lo contrario no habrían aparecido, a no ser que sea cosa de los vigilantes solamente, ¿Pero entonces, el arma? No, la explicación más sencilla es la más probable. Eh ahí el arma, los demás. Siempre empleando a los tributos, a los distritos, nunca ensuciándose las manos. Ese pensamiento está lleno de rabia, pero está demasiado mezclada con pánico para que le suponga demasiada diferencia.

Sunny mira a alabaster, él le devuelve la mirada, y descubren, al observarse así, que la alianza ha terminado, sus objetivos se han vuelto por fin disímiles y cada uno debe velar por su vida a esas alturas. No necesitan un apretón de manos, ni palabras resonantes entre los dos, lo saben con observarse a los ojos. ella siente algo rompiéndosele en el interior, siempre pensó que estaría sola cuando entrase a la arena, y cuando surgió la posibilidad de estar con Alabaster pensó que no le tomaría cariño, que tan siquiera lo apreciaría, pero entonces se habían salvado las vidas mutuamente y todo se complicó. Ahora quedan siete y solo puede velar por su seguridad, mal que le pese. Tal vez si se hubiesen quedado en el hielo, resguardados, esperando a que todo pasase… quizá, no lo sabe, pero lo que sí sabe es que debe escaparse y Alabaster Faraday es más lento y torpe que ella, le entorpecerá más que ayudarle. Ya le había pagado el saldo de salvarle la vida, se dice duramente. Y se aleja.

Ágil y sigilosa, con la respiración entrecortada por el nerviosismo, da tres tremendos saltos, lejos de él, fuera del alcance de su florete, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y se toma de uno de los árboles más altos que encuentra. Aún mirándole, con la honda entre los dientes y una expresión de miedo, se pone a trepar. Todavía una parte de su mente espera que Alabaster Faraday le siga, la intente ensartar, la mate, ahora que no son nada, pero tal cosa no sucede. Después de echarle una última mirada de despedida, y viéndola segura en el árbol, el profesional sale corriendo, espada en mano, en dirección a los tributos muertos.

–¡No vendas tu vida por una épica victoria, Alabaster Faraday! –le grita Sunny, mientras siente la corteza del árbol hiriéndole las manos, pues el ejercicio de trepar, aunque rápido, es difícil.

Alabaster se gira por un momento, le hace un último saludo con la espada, que ella devuelve sacudiendo aún la honda entre los dientes, y sigue su camino apresuradamente. Sunny nunca sabría cuánto le costó al profesional tomar aquella decisión, pero hasta el final se quedaría con esa imagen en la cabeza, la de él, atractivo, determinado, fiero, combativo, yendo a plantarle cara a su destino mientras ella se esconde…

El pecho le chilla un poco mientras asciende a toda velocidad, empleando toda la destreza de sus miembros, está cansada, pero debe poner la mayor distancia entre el suelo y sus perseguidores. Ya entre las ramas, duras pero algo flexibles, escondida entre el follaje, sintiendo el olor a hoja fresca, mira hacia el sur, maravillada, temblando un poco ante lo que ven sus ojos. la nieve, lejos de quedarse circunscrita al sector que le corresponde, ha ido avanzando, tragándose al menos dos kilómetros y medio de bosque templado y tiñéndolo de blanco. La ventisca fría casi puede sentirse, poco le agrada considerando que tiene la chaqueta en la mochila, pero está segura de que en un par de horas habrá frío por doquier, incluyendo el sitio donde está ahora.

Vuelve a centrar su mirada en el suelo, esperando que el peligro se le acerque lo suficiente como para darle con la honda. Son mutos, si se centra en aquello no verá las caras de sus contrincantes. Busca cualquier signo de dolor o culpabilidad pero no lo encuentra, aún pensando en disparar no está pensando en lo que fueron sino en aquello que son y lo que significan, otro espectáculo en el juego. Ya no ve a Alabaster, pues ha pasado junto a la amenaza como un bólido, en dirección a quién sabe qué, Sunny lo ignora. No obstante, la masa se ha separado, habiendo únicamente un cadáver en el suelo, quizá alguien a quien el profesional mató en su frenética carrera hacia el sinsentido.

El arma ya no es suya, nunca lo sería, ¿Pero qué busca Alabaster? Sunny se siente inquieta, y allí entre las ramas, temblando en el árbol, siente que lo extraña de alguna manera. Se abraza a sí misma, esperando que suceda algo, mirando a su alrededor con inseguridad pese a lo a salvo que se encuentra. Tiene una opresión en el pecho que no sabría explicarse, todavía siente que faltan más cosas por suceder.

Robert… Lanna… Miles Near… ¿no se cansarán de hacer sufrir a sus familias? Ya bastante tuvieron que soportar al verlos morir en directo, piensa, molesta con la situación y asustada porque sabe que disparará al centro de sus frentes sin piedad, cuando lleguen. Solo son mutaciones, no vale de nada. Solo debe pensar en ella, la única que importa es ella, en la cima de la colina, ella…

Un par de minutos después, en que Sunny, temblorosa, aguarda en el árbol, es que llegan. Solo son dos, de los diecisiete que se supone debía haber. Supone que el resto persigue a los vestigios que quedan, excepto el dueño del arma. Solo espera que no sea Mikah Odair, sabe que en última instancia ninguno es más enemigo que otro pero la feroz antipatía que la otrora dulce profesional le provoca es…

La chica del distrito 6, bajo el árbol, suelta un voraz gruñido. Sunny la recuerda, pelirroja y triste, en la biblioteca junto a sí, preparándose. Solo tiene una puñalada que la atraviesa toda, de pecho a espalda, y le enseña unos dientes largos y filosos. Sus ojos verdes, rodeados por bolsas negras, la miran con un ansia estúpida. Junto a ella está la chica del distrito 11, una niña flaca y mal alimentada. Tienen heridas bastante suaves en comparación con otras pero aún así, lucen hambrientas o lo que fuese, en todo caso quieren lastimarla con sus dientes. Ella, moviéndose entre las ramas, aviva el apetito de las bestias… no, ya no son ni la chica del 6 ni la del 11, únicamente son bestias, son bestias, son b…

Tensa la honda con dificultad, manteniendo el equilibrio como puede sobre las ramas, y apunta hacia abajo. La niña del 11 es quien pone primero sus manos en el árbol, sacudiéndolo como si Sunny fuese una fruta madura esperando el momento indicado para caer y ser engullida. Ese pensamiento la pone nerviosa, siente el bamboleo que parece como si fuese a derrivarla, pero por suerte consigue afianzarse con las piernas y tensar hasta el punto máximo, apuntando hacia la frente de la chica de piel oscura y rizos negros… o la cosa horrible que había tomado su aspecto sin serlo.

Perdónenme, parientes de Serenity Ross, perdónenme distrito 11, piensa, soltando la cuerda y dejando ir la piedra con un leve suspiro. No falla, tan cerca como está habría sido impensable, pero igualmente suspira de alivio porque alguna vez había fallado. Una sonrisa le curva los labios, a la cosa se le ha abierto un agujero en el centro de la frente y cae al suelo, sin vida, inservible. Se astilla el hueso y no parece haber nada más debajo, ella ve con horror un interior vacío. Cabeza hueca, piensa, con unas desesperadas ganas de reír, pero tiembla. ¿qué está pasándole?

La otra cosa, con la apariencia de la chica del 6, ha rodeado el árbol para sorprenderla por la espalda. Sunny está distraída pero aún así advierte la amenaza, no por nada tuvo que esquivar bofetadas de su madre y caminar pisando huevos para no ser dañada por propios y ajenos. La cosa está trepando, con sus horribles manos muertas afianzándose en el tronco. Con un espasmo de pánico acometiéndola, mete la mano en su bolsillo y toma una piedra redondeada. Sin pensar, sin siquiera dedicar el momento de expectación que siempre dedica, dispara el proyectil y falla por poco, no le da en la frente sino en la parte alta de la cabeza. La cosa gruñe estruendosamente mientras Sunny suelta un gemido de preocupación, irritada, se le ha descascarado un poco el hueso y mechones de pelo rojo caen al césped. Intenta esconderse más en el follaje, aterida, las ramas le pinchan la piel y se le enredan hojas en el pelo corto y negro, pero no le importa. La cosa lleva la mitad del tronco trepado y tiene que darse prisa, con rapidez extrae otra piedra del bolsillo, y esta vez rogando poder calmarse lo suficiente como para dar un buen tiro, dispara.

Y acierta. Lo que se parece a Nayerly Reyne del distrito 6, cae hacia atrás, perdiendo asidero y soltando un gruñido moribundo. Su cuerpo hace un ruido pesado al caer al suelo, junto a la imitación de la chica del 11, y allí se quedan, muertas, patéticas como juguetes. Sunny suspira, aliviada, abrazándose a sí misma. Había tenido miedo, había pensado que… de solo recordar esos dientes… no quiere ni pensar en ellos clavándose en su piel, desgarrándola, volviéndola irreconocible… mira hacia todas partes, inclusive hacia los árboles circundantes, no vaya a ser cosa que la sorprendan por ese lado. La nieve ha avanzado, ella está a salvo quizá no por mucho y piensa quedarse allí, claro, en el árbol hasta que… hasta que se pueda. Nada la bajará de ahí.

¿Cómo estaría Alabaster? Se pregunta, con una naciente inquietud por él. Aliados circunstanciales o no, reina de la colina o no, compartieron tanto… y descubre que siente sincera preocupación hacia él, lo que en una situación de peligro ahogó en pro de su propia supervivencia. Mas ahora, sola, trepada a un árbol y con frío, piensa en él y su espada, solo contra tantos… ¿qué sería de él?

* * *

El sujeto del distrito 6 había intentado huir primero, al parecer siendo lo que mejor se le da, pero unos seis no vivos o casimuertos o como se le llamen que no le importa, se le abalanzaron encima, dispuestos a desgarrarle con esos enormes dientes que la mutación genética les habían propinado, para deleite de los vigilantes. Después, trató de luchar a mano desnuda, dispuesto a vender cara su vida, pero no lo fue. En un par de segundos todo había terminado, el cañón suena y las cosas se acaban, aunque el profesional duda poder olvidarlo. no muerta Clarissa Carmichael le había agarrado el brazo y tiró con uñas y dientes, literalmente, hasta que lo dislocó. No muerto Alexander le dio un lento empujón, haciéndolo caer y lanzándose sobre su cara, intentando abrirle el cráneo, y no muerta Dahlia tiraba de sus pies, comiéndoselos con zapatos y todo. Bastante asqueroso, él que había estado expuesto a vídeos de todo tipo con el fin de endurecer su carácter de soldado tuvo que reconocer que, sin dudas, aquello había sido lo más horrible, y amparado por el Capitolio. ¿Cuán loco se había vuelto el mundo?

Connor saca su espada de la frente del pequeño tributo del 12, que intentaba atacarle pero se ganó una certera puñalada. Ya no podrá atacar más, se dice, escapando del lugar a todo lo que le dan las piernas y el costado herido. Se lo había lastimado por una estupidez, el gigante del bosque le sorprendió durmiendo, con los reflejos lentos y le había dado un tremendo garrotazo con uno con pinchos, encima. Duele, sobre todo ahora que corre a toda velocidad, duele como el infierno, es un dolor punzante que le llena la camisa y las vendas de sangre porque la condenada herida se vuelve a abrir ante sus denodados esfuerzos por escapar. Aprieta los dientes, sudoroso, pensando que faltaba más ya, ahora tendrá que pelear malherido y encima con sus ex aliados muertos, pero había que hacerlo, ¿no? Él, estúpidamente, se ha metido ahí solito.

No es que dude que se pueda enfrentar a tantos casi vivos o no muertos o lo que demonios fuesen, ni siquiera herido suponen una real amenaza, pero siente un poco de fiebre y está cansado, además de que serían todos contra él. Es evidente, le quedó claro con una sola mirada, que al tipo del 9 no iban a hacerle nada, de hecho, él, sonriendo, los había dirigido contra el tipo del 6 y contra él mismo. Era una sonrisa loca y demencial, que por pura rabia Connor habría borrado de un puñetazo, maldito fuese el primero en llegar y quien se hizo con el arma definitiva.

Mientras corre, cae en cuenta con un breve mareo de que Dahlia Fey está muerta. Según el recuento de la noche anterior, donde solo aparecieron dos nombres, le da por pensar que fue el cañonazo de la tarde, ¿pero quién había acabado con ella? Dura, seria, imperturbable y capaz, le habría supuesto un reto incluso a él. Además, habría querido arreglar cuentas con ella, después de todo le había abandonado. Quizá Mikah le atrapó, eso bien podía ser. Mikah… otra a la que había que ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Hay tanto que hacer, y él herido y sin arma definitiva.

Sigue corriendo por el camino real hacia el sur, lejos de los no vivos o supermuertos o cualquiera de esos términos que le importan poco, solo quiere reponer fuerzas. Hace bastante frío y él con pantalones cortos, las vendas empapadas en sangre y mareos intermitentes. Por suerte, la respiración no se le entrecorta, está acostumbrado al intenso ejercicio físico y no tiene problemas con las largas correrías, imagina que otro en su situación ya estaría derrumbado en el suelo. pero entrenó tanto para los juegos… tres años intensivos de mañana, tarde y noche, para convertirse en lo que es. solo necesita un poco de tiempo, a fin de reponerse. No tiene miedo, el miedo es inseguridad y Connor Edgeworth puede estar inseguro de muchas cosas, como de no ser atractivo o no encontrar el amor por medios que no sean el dinero o su impresionante fuerza, pero de que es competente nunca ha dudado.

Su paso se vuelve más rítmico conforme la amenaza ha pasado,ya no corre incesantemente sino que camina y toma aliento. Pasa por donde Sunny Tyson yace, ya a salvo, acurrucada en las ramas de un árbol, pasa por el lado de Alan Blake, algo más al sur que Sunny, que corre por el bosque intentando ocultarse de la oleada de muertos vivientes. A Mikah no la ve, está congelándose demasiado al sur, las temperaturas han descendido demasiado y ella se ha sentado a descansar, cayendo en la trampa que la nieve le tiende a los incautos. Connor pasa por el lado casi de los dos anteriores sin siquiera verlos, atento como está a su herida y los verdaderos rivales. Todavía no puede contra el dueño de el arma definitiva, tiene que ocurrírsele un plan y lo cierto es que no se le ha venido ninguno a la mente, ya pensará en algo.

Lo había visto a lo lejos, mientras los no vivos o remuertos o lo que fuese engullían al sujeto del 6. Un tipo alto, rubio, pálido y con cara de haber chupado un limón, con la espada en alto, observando por unos segundos antes de volver sobre sus pasos, seguramente tan en blanco como él. Pelear contra esas cosas sería un suicidio, Connor apuesta su vida que pensó él, cobarde como rata tal cual es.

Le va siguiendo los pasos, aunque todavía no lo vea. Sabe dónde está, y quiere liquidarlo. Las huellas en la tierra le ayudan, pudo reconocer sus zapatillas de deporte por el tamaño del pie, especificado en el informe que recibiera en el tren. Las huellas que vuelven se mezclan a veces con las que van, pero aquellas son dos, unas pequeñas huellitas de pie chiquito y las más grandes de Alabaster. Pero ahora está volviendo solo. Sea quien fuese la persona más pequeña no está ya con él. Tanto mejor, ya se encargará de lo otro cuando llegue la oportunidad.

* * *

Alabaster sabe que alguien le va siguiendo cuando los pájaros comienzan a graznar y revolotear sobre su cabeza, en señal de aviso de los señores vigilantes. Sunny Tyson lo habría sabido antes, claro, y en un inicio él piensa que es ella quien le sigue, pero después le queda claro que no. la chica se habría manifestado, todavía amistosa, o al menos aliada de vuelta. Después de todo solo había muerto un sujeto más, el albino del distrito 6, el resto siguen siendo amenaza. No, Ella (la única Ella que le importa) está quizá escondida en su árbol, cual un pajarillo. Le alegra, hasta que se vuelvan a ver las caras no se permitirá odiarla ni sentir resentimiento hacia su persona. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera había querido ir a buscar el arma, lo veía constantemente en sus enormes ojos marrones mientras andaban. Le había seguido, como toda lugarteniente leal sigue a su líder, como cualquier lacaya haría con su señor. Sin embargo, cuando pudo miró por su propia vida, y al menos se despidieron moviendo las armas, so promesa de volver a verse, esta vez en la final, cuando Alabaster decidiera si seguir el plan a o el b. En cualquier caso, ella estaría muerta.

De manera que no se trata de Sunny, ¿pero entonces quién? Solo tiene dos opciones que le resulten coherentes, mikah Odair y Connor Edgeworth, los dos restantes son provincianos de distritos pobres no versados en armas y que poco o nada tienen que ver con él. Es más, al sujeto del distrito 5 ni siquiera le ha hablado en su vida. Bien, resuelto eso, ¿qué hacer? Tiene la opción de salir a campo abierto, que descarta por obvias razones, en caso de ser Mikah y sus cuchillos arrojadizos estaría perdido. Connor es lento y más fácil de esquivar, pero hay un 50% de probabilidades de que no sea él y no se piensa jugar la cabeza, es demasiado valiosa.

Otra opción es quedarse allí parado, entre los árboles, un lugar donde los cuchillos son más fáciles de esquivar, solo poniéndose tras algunos troncos, pero Connor Edgeworth le tendría a tiro de piedra… maldición, se dice, chasqueando la lengua, si tuviese a Sunny sería todo más fácil. Se acostumbró a depender de ella, se dice molesto consigo mismo. Supone que es porque habría muerto la mitad de las veces de no ser porque estaba allí, idéntica situación en la que ella estuvo.

Al final decide un término medio, con el florete en la mano derecha y la determinación en los ojos, se asoma al borde del camino, sin salir de los árboles, apoyando su tronco en uno, bastante rugoso y con apariencia de ser viejo. Recuerda su segundo día, por allí caminaba hacia el hielo, huyendo de los cuatro profesionales que eran entonces, con tres mochilas repletas y la esperanza de encontrar al del 3 o la del 10. Buenos días aquellos, los planes no se habían torcido tanto. de entrada, no había matado de esa forma tan horrible a Miles Near, Mikah no se le había escapado y

(Alabaster Faraday)

Y todo lo demás, las canciones, la pasta de atún, las tablas y las peleas. Fuera de toda broma, había sido divertido. Odiar a Sunny no tenía tanto que ver con matarla como con sacarle los colores y hacerla bufar. Además no era ninguna tonta y conversar con ella fue interesante. Sí, en ese sentido había sido un verdadero juego.

Pero había que ponerse serio, ¿No? Alguien lo sigue, tiene que pelear, sea quien fuese. Impaciente como es, desde el momento en que se apoya en el árbol hasta que Connor Edgeworth se le planta prácticamente en frente se le hace una eternidad. Podrían haber pasado tanto quince minutos como ciento quince, o quizá quince horas. Date prisa, piensa a cada tanto, chasqueando la lengua. O que los vigilantes se dieran prisa en guiarlo, le da igual, la cosa es que el asunto tenga lugar ya.

No será el dueño del Arma Definitiva, maldito fuese el estúpido e insecto sujeto del 9, pero tiene un arma y todos sus conocimientos a cuestas. Lógicamente, le ganaría a lo que le echasen.

Connor Edgeworth hace tanto ruido como un elefante, piensa, molesto. Él no tiene mucho de qué quejarse, no está al nivel de sigilo de una ratita pobre de distrito periférico, pero aún así, no le toma ni por sorpresa. Chasqueando la lengua con supremo desprecio, al verlo emerger, deja las mochilas en el suelo, junto con la espada y la katana, sabe que para vencer a Connor no necesita más que el florete; da un par de pasos hacia delante, al camino real. No tiene ninguna intención de dejarse acorralar en un sector lleno de árboles con alguien que puede usarlo todo a su favor con entrenamiento de soldado y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias.

–¿Vas a huir, cobarde? –Le pregunta el enorme y rapado joven de voz nasal, apresurando el paso. Tiene un espadón en la mano, pero no lo está blandiendo.

Alabaster no se digna ni a responder, simplemente se detiene en el centro mismo del camino real, mirando hacia el norte. Hace tanto frío que tiene la piel de gallina en torno a los brazos, pero no puede ya cambiarse de ropa. La lucha y la derrota de Connor le haría entrar en calor, él lo sabe. Se pone en tensión, aguardándole. El Capitolio quiere que pelee, los detesta pero peleará.

Su enemigo por fin le da alcance, blandiendo el espadón en posición defensiva. Al alzar los brazos, Alabaster ve que está herido en su costado derecho, tiene la camiseta empapada en sangre. Eso le hace sonreír, si se lo quiere dar más fácil pues ahí está.

–Tsk… herido como un perro –le dice, imitando, otra vez, la sonrisa burlona de su ex aliada.

Connor aprieta con fuerza el agarre del espadón. No está nervioso, mas enojado sí.

–Prefiero estar herido como un perro a ser cobarde como una rata, Faraday –y, sin contemplación alguna, escupe a sus pies.

Alabaster aprovecha el movimiento para lanzarle una estocada directo a su cara de imbécil con el cerebro lavado. Los dos del mismo distrito en un día, piensa, eufórico de una manera que no es precisamente positiva. No obstante, el enorme espadón de Connor se alza como una centella y detiene su delgada arma con un entrechocar de metal contra metal. Solo su amplia experiencia impide que la delgada espada le salte de la mano por la fuerza del impacto, pero se ve obligado a retroceder dos o tres pasos.

Bufa, chasqueando la lengua, mirando al enorme sujeto que tiene en frente con rabia helada. Da un paso al costado, en diagonal, y tiene tiempo de parar un lento pero contundente embate del espadón a dos manos que le iba directo a la cabeza. Con mayor rapidez de la que cualquiera podría, considerando un arma de tales características, Connor baja la hoja de la espada y Alabaster tiene que maniobrar con todas sus fuerzas para parar una estocada en el vientre, pero sale bien. Los aceros chocan, la vibración en las manos es deliciosa pero muy peligrosa y otra vez tiene que retroceder. Se da cuenta de que Connor quiere llevarlo hacia los árboles, y no se lo puede permitir, así que con una ágil pirueta se le pone detrás, alzando el florete con la mano derecha, y concentrándose en un punto de la espalda baja se dispone a arremeter.

(Alabaster Faraday)

(ojalá tuviera un arco ya estaría muerto)

La maniobra sale mal, por supuesto. Connor da un medio giro, volviendo a interponer la hoja más gruesa del espadón para no salir lastimado. Chocan otra vez con un ruido metálico, pero el más alto se tiene que doblar un segundo por el dolor, la sangre está salpicando ya el suelo y le chorrea por los pantalones. Alabaster sonríe de triunfo, aunque se le ha resbalado un poco el florete de la mano algo sudorosa y el señor momento de debilidad de Connor, lo tiene que malgastar en afianzar su arma para no perderla.

Maldición, piensa. Maldito señor momento desaprovechado. Tendrá que buscarse otro.

Connor vuelve a incorporarse, está pálido y macilento, tiene tanto frío como el propio alabaster, sino más por la pérdida de sangre. El chico del 1 da un paso al costado intentando atacar de nuevo, pero es rechazado de vuelta con otra estocada hacia arriba que él vuelve a resistir. Alza el florete, directo a la barbilla de Connor, y él retrocediendo lo esquiva. El espadón desciende, intentando segar sus piernas en una maniobra bastante baja que Dahlia Fey no habría aprobado, mas Alabaster da dos saltos que lo ponen fuera de su alcance, con la velocidad y agilidad de su liviandad. Connor tiene que recuperar equilibrio, aquel movimiento fue arriesgado, cosa que su rival aprovecha para dirigir una estocada al costado herido. Ni siquiera lo alcanza, el otro ha preferido lanzarse al suelo, rodando sobre sí mismo y el florete sólo enviste aire. Ahora, quien ha perdido levemente el equilibrio es el rubio, que chasquea la lengua mientras intenta estabilizarse. Sin embargo, el soldado está en el piso, solo tiene que…

Pues no. con sorprendente agilidad dada su envergadura, se pone de rodillas e intercepta con técnica y maestría la punta del florete que le iba directo a la cabeza. Alabaster ya se está impacientando, la razón por la que prefiere el arco a la espada es que el primero es mucho más rápido. Tantas largas que Connor le está dando al asunto, si está medio muerto, ¿Por qué no se termina de morir y ya?

Alabaster da una serie de rápidas estocadas cortas en dirección a Connor. a su cara primero, a los hombros, incluso una a ras de suelo, todas las cuales son esquivadas con mucha más dificultad, pero lo cierto es que no consigue tocarlo. Frustrado e impaciente, pretende dar golpes más rápidos cuando primero en sus rodillas y después en pie, Connor Edgeworth se incorpora en toda su imponente altura y sacude el espadón. Alabaster para la estocada con facilidad, sin embargo el otro chico viola un poco su perfecta guardia, porque el lomo del enorme arma le da en la muñeca, por el lado del dorso de la mano, justo en los pequeños nervios que permiten la movilidad. El rubio grita de dolor, sintiendo cómo la mano derecha pierde fuerza y el florete se le desliza de los dedos en perfecta posición al suelo.

Un ramalazo de frío le golpea, sabiendo que, o la toma o está perdido. Dando un par de piruetas hacia atrás, alejándose hasta que la mano le deje de pulsar dolorosamente, mantiene las distancias con el espadón de Connor, que a paso lento pero seguro lo persigue. Alabaster es bastante más rápido, pero aquella monstruosidad de acero es gigante, y se le entierra en la parte baja del trasero con bastante suavidad, casi picándolo, lo que no quita que le haya dolido horriblemente. Vuelve a gritar, sintiendo la sangre curiosamente cálida en aquel entorno cada vez más frío.

–Eso es, rata, ven, rata, ven, rata, ven, ra…ta –Connor Edgeworth le persigue con el espadón, dándole golpecitos con el lomo mientras Alabaster hace esfuerzos denodados por acercarse de nuevo al florete. Lo consigue, si bien seguramente tendría morada a la altura de las costillas, pues un golpe de Connor Edgeworth por un momento le deja sin respiración.

Ni siquiera usa el filo, se dice Alabaster, enfurecido, viéndolo todo rosa, todo tan rosa que es rosa y hasta su sangre es rosa. Oye al profesional en una burla nasal y lejana, llamándole rata y ven, rata y ven, y él solo quiere tomar el florete para metérselo por donde pueda, en el corazón, espera, mas no le importa si es en cualquier otro lugar. Se intenta mantener lejos de aquella espada enorme y de él, más enorme todavía, pero el soldado se ha puesto junto al florete, de tal manera que tendría que pasarlo para conseguirlo. Intenta rodearlo, pero Connor amaga un golpe desganado a la altura de su hombro, que él esquiva por muy poco. Tendrá que enfrentarse, piensa, ¿pero cómo? ¿En qué momento fue a dejar sus dos espadas restantes entre los matorrales? Intenta retroceder sobre sus pasos, para correr en busca de ellas, pero Connor le intercepta, poniéndole la espada cruzada en el camino.

–¿La ratita huye? –Alabaster no sabe que aquellas son las tácticas de soldado para desestabilizar al enemigo, no sabe que Connor las aprendió en la academia de agentes de la paz de mano de Arzeus Cooper y otras máquinas de matar, él solo siente furia y más furia, exactamente lo que Edgeworth espera.

–Tsk… –desesperado, Alabaster Faraday comete el error que le cuesta la vida.

Se lanza sobre Connor, en búsqueda del florete, nada más importa, ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que huiría de él, insecto asqueroso entre todos los insectos asquerosos? Quiere darle de golpes a mano desnuda pero sabe que no será posible, no ha perdido el juicio a tales extremos más sí lo suficiente.

Connor Edgeworth, que no solo espera aquello sino también lo desea, suelta su espadón que va a parar varios metros alejado, y toma a Alabaster del brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas, empujándolo hacia atrás, lo que hace que el chico pierda el equilibrio. El agarre de Connor es puro hierro, sus dedos se hincan con fuerza en la carne desnuda y pálida de Alabaster, quien cae al piso de rodillas, víctima de la fuerza que ejercía él hacia delante y la provocada por el otro hacia atrás, tiene la boca entreabierta por el suspiro de rabia que escapaba de sus labios y eso hace que se muerda la lengua fuertemente. Todo lo rápido que la envergadura del profesional le permite, se posiciona tras el otro, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, sintiendo el latido del corazón a través de la piel de la garganta y la respiración desesperada, enloquecida, furiosa, haciéndole cosquillas en los vellos del brazo.

Alabaster se debate como el ser viscoso y resbaladizo que es, los ojos fijos en el florete, pero aquello se ha acabado, Connor no le permitirá blandir un arma nunca más, ya bastó con el daño que había hecho. Todavía rodeándole el cuello con el musculoso brazo izquierdo, se acomoda detrás, examinando la delgada espalda del joven, específicamente aquel punto sobre las vértebras lumbares. Respirando agitadamente, recordando lo que los instructores de la academia le enseñaran tanto tiempo atrás, pone su codo derecho en punta, lo echa hacia atrás mientras el chico se mueve desesperado intentando tomar aire, y con todas sus fuerzas le descarga un codazo en aquel pequeño punto de la espalda, cerca de la zona lumbar. Oye un horrible crujido y el chillido (como una perra chilla como una perra) de Alabaster Faraday. No tiene derecho a gritar, ni a chillar, no tiene derecho a pedir piedad aunque no la pida. Lo alza con asombrosa facilidad sobre su cabeza, tomándolo desde la base del cuello y la juntura de las rodillas, como a una princesa, mientras él gime, grita y se debate, y con todo el desprecio que siente y más, lo deja caer desde su metro con noventa y siete al duro suelo de tierra.

–¡Mi… mi espalda…! –Grita.

* * *

Sunny oye el grito de (mi espalda oh mi espalda) cuando aún le queda un trecho para llegar a su lado, pero está bastante más cerca. Sabe que es él, lo sabe porque los pájaros no habrían estado tan enloquecidos, reclamándole por atención, porque baje, anunciándole que algo espantoso, detestable y dantesco ha sucedido, además, ¿No había oído antes aquella voz pronunciando su nombre? Sí, lo sabe y un negro horror le acomete el centro mismo de las entrañas. Así también, con la piedra en la mano y la honda a punto de ser tensada, corre cuanto le dan sus pequeñas piernas. ¿Podría haber hecho caso omiso a los pájaros? Desde luego, y no niega que se le cruzó por la cabeza hacerlo. No obstante, ya le estaban comenzando a picotear los brazos, le había sido imperativo bajar, por orden de los vigilantes, y hubo de hacerlo, armada todo cuanto podía y corriendo desesperada de esas cosas que ocupaban la forma de sus compañeros. Solo más tarde, mientras corría siguiendo a los pájaros, se le ocurrió que tal vez le anunciaban otra cosa. Algo sobre Alabaster, se había dicho, con un negro terror nublándole la visión. Y el entrechocar de espadas, que se oía desde bastante lejos, se lo confirmó.

Tiene la respiración entrecortada por la loca correría, las manos temblorosas y la sequedad en la boca que le anuncia la tragedia. Había estado en el árbol, cierto, y no pensaba bajar de allí, eso hasta que los pájaros hicieron acto de presencia. No tiene idea de qué son, pero los siguió y aún los sigue pero no le hace falta ya. Unos espantosos chillidos, parecidos a los de los cerdos al ser sacrificados, mas son humanos, terriblemente humanos, se dejan oír.

Quiere gritar su nombre para anunciarle que está cerca, que a fin de cuentas no se han separado, que pueden seguir siendo los aliados que eran hasta el final, pero tiene miedo, ¿Y si es Mikah Odair? ¿Y si viene a por ella? El instinto de supervivencia frena su lengua, pero nada más, sigue dando aquellos locos pasos sigilosos en pos de Alabaster Faraday y sus gritos desaforados.

Únicamente por hacerle gritar así, quien haya sido merece morir, piensa, recordando la política de muertes relativamente rápidas de Alabaster. Esperando ver a Mikah, con nerviosismo, ansiedad pero una determinación parecida a la de su aliado, corre con todas sus fuerzas para poder verlo.

* * *

Alabaster cae deslizándose como una bolsa de carne sobre la tierra, una sensación fría le recorre el cuerpo todo, pierde el aire de sus pulmones y la fuerza en todas sus extremidades. Rápidamente se voltea con sus brazos a pesar de estar casi completamente debilitado, cree haber usado casi todas sus fuerzas en aquel movimiento… el crujido había sido real, su columna, rota en varias partes comienza a dolerle no como agujas, sino como si se quemara por dentro, siente haberse acostado sobre un brasero y aún con ello la temperatura de su piel sigue bajando más y más, tan solo lleva pantalones cortos y sudadera…

Ha perdido, miserablemente ha sido derrotado por alguien a quien ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta como un rival, y él le ha destrozado…

—Tendrás un final de traidor —Dice Connor, notoriamente agotado por tal maniobra estando herido. Aún sangra, pálido, nota Alabaster en su profundo sufrimiendo.

Grita de dolor. No espera nada en absoluto, el aire sale de sus pulmones en involuntarios chillidos que marcan el desgarrador sentir de sus heridas, no pide por ayuda ni por piedad, su mente confundida sigue atascada en la pelea y en cómo no pudo hacer nada al respecto, tan miserable y rastreramente ha perdido, connor no ganó de él ni siquiera un rasguño, derrotado, humillado y…

(oh mis piernas, mis piernas no se mueven ay mis)

no sabe que hacer al sentir sus piernas inútiles, dormidas, frías, insensibles. Pasando por el dolor intenta levantarse pero sin saber si es porque las ha perdido o por el agotamiento, apenas puede alzar un poco su cabeza del suelo de tierra. Y allí se queda, mirando sus extremidades inútiles, que no responden ni reaccionan, que ni tan siquiera parecen existir en su mismo plano. Muertas.

Connor lo mira unos segundos mientras se recupera, y al observar su ademán de levantarse planta su pie derecho sobre el pecho de Alabaster. Flojamente, el profesional vencedor empuja su pie sacándole desgarradores gritos a quien alguna vez fuese su compañero de alianza. El rubio, gritando desesperado, siente cómo el brasero de su espalda se expande, abriendo su boca en aquel gemido involuntario que se habría avergonzado de emitir si el dolor fuese menor, si tuviera aunque sea una mínima capacidad de avergonzarse todavía, después de haber perdido la pelea, la dignidad y seguramente la vida.

—Mereces quedarte ahí, traidor —Las palabras de Connor cortan más que la hoja de su espada, sobre todo para Alabaster que comprende cada una de esas palabras como una verdad irrefutable. No se arrepiente, quizá si doliera menos podría conversar sobre aquello, o probablemente conversar no porque le parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora solo puede suplicar en su interior que todo pare.

Recogida la espada del suelo, y con el pie aún presionando sus heridas, Alabaster ve a la muerte reflejada en el filo del arma. Morirá decapitado, lo sabe, tanto como él deseó alguna vez ejecutar a Mikah Odair colgándola, Edgeworth le dará la muerte de los traidores, la muerte que quizá tuvieron Gold y Allumina Faraday. La está esperando, con los ojos abiertos como platos observando el plateado filo de la muerte en el metal. Mas la muerte no baja con la mano de Connor, se queda estática, suspendida frente a su nariz… una estocada y su cabeza estaría separada de sus hombros, sin embargo, esos segundos eternos en que Connor, verdugo, juzga con su mirada la vida de Alabaster acaban con un último pisotón despectivo.

—Faltaría el respeto a Clarissa si dejo que disfrutes de una muerte tan rápida, traidor. —Nuevamente, la voz de Edgeworth, tan nasal y que le pareciera tan ridícula, le restriega su victoria. Él fue un traidor mientras que Connor no, él perdió mientras que Connor ganó, él es… dejará de ser.

Antes de abandonar a su suerte como a un perro a un Alabaster agonizante y que ya carece de fuerzas hasta para gritar, Connor recorre todo el lugar con la mirada. Cada árbol, roca o arbusto… alguien estaría ahí dentro de poco, quizá la muerte, sin embargo, Connor no estaría ahí para verlo porque una alimaña traidora y oportunista como él no se lo merece. Al abandonar a su víctima Connor no deja de mirar hacia atrás, pocas veces los juegos verían a un participante tan capaz. Había sido un buen guerrero, eso no se lo discutirá a nadie. Asqueroso como persona; pero le hizo disfrutar cada segundo de la pelea y valió la pena vengar a Clarissa Carmichael. Desde luego, él no sabe haber vengado también a Dahlia.

Alabaster se queda ahí, agonizante, respirando entre estertores, con la herida de la nalga sangrando así como otras pequeñas y superficiales de la espada de Connor Edgeworth. Tantos proyectos, gobernar a Panem con justicia, ayudar a los demás, parar los Juegos del Hambre… ¿Quién era él para hacer algo así? Nadie, ni siquiera pudo vencer en esa contienda, mucho menos gobernaría el mundo. Es una estupidez y siempre lo fue, creer que él solo podría levantar masas, cuando ni siquiera puede levantar su destrozado cuerpo del suelo… cuando ni tan siquiera puede moverse…

(Alabaster Faraday)

Lo oye de pronto y sabe que se está muriendo, es imposible que ella esté allí. es su cabeza, repitiéndole su nombre como desde la primera vez que mató. Llorando de dolor y de autocompasión, se da cuenta de que nunca se habría podido acostumbrar a eso, ni aunque fuese un gobernador supremo. Matar le gustaba tan poco como hablar y…

—Alabaster Faraday… —Dice aquella voz muy cerca.

Alabaster abre sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y la ve, pequeña, con el pelo lleno de hojas secas, desabrigada para el frío que hace pero no tanto como él. Le tiembla el labio inferior, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Sunny —pocas veces la había llamado, pero esta vez lo dice en un sollozo convulsivo. Más allá del dolor, de sus heridas y desaliento, se siente aliviado.

Connor ha perdido.

* * *

Sunny, agitada pero con cada sensación corporal pasando a segundo plano, se dedica a ver el rostro de su compañero y ex aliado, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo éste no presenta otra herida además de la de la mejilla, aún roja y ardiente, y a pesar de ello es la parte más frágil, llena de tantas emociones que ella jamás le vio antes. Alabaster se muestra en un tono enrojecido, con lágrimas que crean surcos sobre su rostro maltrecho y sucio de tierra y sangre. Olvidando la amenaza, el ataque de esas cosas y hasta que podría estar cerca su asesino, aunque no del todo, se arrodilla junto a él, queriendo algo, tocarle, decirle cualquier cosa, consolarle en aquel llanto desalentado, mas no puede, no tiene palabras, el diccionario de nuevo se ha alejado volando y dejándola allí, desarmada frente al peligro.

"¿De qué sirven?", se pregunta, con la pena más oscura embargándole el corazón. "¿De qué sirven tantas palabras si cuando las necesito no puedo usarlas, si cuando quiero desesperadamente curar a mi amigo…?" Intenta no llorar y lo consigue, por poco, mientras siente el calor del moribundo llenándola.

—Quería… matarte. —Dice él cuando puede, después de uno de sus silencios.

Sunny asiente, sin palabras porque no las tiene, se han ido, quiere demostrar con ese gesto que ya lo sabe. Piensa en decirle que ella también tuvo planes para matarlo a él, las jaulas de noche, su batalla final, el constante miedo que le había tenido, sin embargo, siente que es demasiado, algo que Alabaster ya se habría imaginado cientos de veces antes.

—No me entiendes —él, extendiendo una de sus manos heridas, intenta algo que Sunny no entiende—: quería matarlos a todos. incluso a mí. Quería…

Ella, con sus ojos enormes, lo mira unos largos minutos y asiente. El Dios Emperador del mundo, finalmente, tiene planes ambiciosos de gobernar desde la muerte. quiso pues ya no importa, dejar al Capitolio sin vencedor. Hace falta arrojo, uno del que ella carece porque necesita vivir. Se miran fijamente y ella niega con la cabeza, con tristeza, pero firme; Alabaster la entiende y le sonríe, como diciéndole que no pasa nada.

Ambos se quedan sin decir nada unos segundos, hasta que algo separa a Sunny de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Otra vez esa sensación fría y abrasiva, esta vez en su cuello y cuando voltea para ver por donde ha llegado, una gran cantidad de copos de nieve se acercan volando empujados por la gélida ventisca de la montaña, por fin han llegado allí, les han dado alcance después de que hubiesen querido escapar de ella. Alabaster incapaz de levantarse decide aprovechar lo que le queda de vida para hacer algo que no solía hacer por considerarlo infantil, absurdo, romántico y poco digno de alguien tan pretendidamente superior… con la vista en el cielo, las copas de los árboles le muestran sus ramas movidas por el viento, cada tantos segundos los pájaros alzan el vuelo, inocentes de los horrores que hay en la tierra; Alabaster piensa en los mutos, los Juegos del Hambre, los profesionales, y en él mismo, ninguno de ellos deja de ser un horror.

(tú eres más negro que gris)

Recuerda su voz comentándole aquello, cierto día, y sí, mirando su maltrecho cuerpo, sus horribles acciones, como la de alejarse del mundo después de la muerte de sus padres y despreciarlos a todos y cada uno, asesinar a un avox… lo entiende, es negro, es un horror. Pretendía ahogarlo todo en su falsa magnificencia que ni existe, él se la inventó, se inventó todo, , quería gobernar sin oír a nadie, quería ser él quien… ¿pero quién es él? ¿Quién ha dejado de ser?

—Hey… —Dice a su compañera, mientras ve el cielo llenarse de copos de nieve. —Creo que… me tenía en demasiada estima. Al final… era un perdedor… tan malo, que me tuvieron que casi asesinar… para que me diese cuenta.

El rostro de Alabaster comienza a mostrar los signos de su fin, los labios azules y la piel enrojecida, comienza a toser sangre y el dolor que ello le provoca se nota en sus ojos azules de zafiros…

—No eres un perdedor —Empieza la chica, se cubre la cabeza con un brazo para evitar la nieve que ya enblanquece todo el suelo. —Tuviste la nota más alta en las pr…

—¡Eso no sirve de nada! —Exclama, recordando al avox muerto, cómo el sable entró en su pecho, quitándole la inocencia. —tenía… —Interrumpe él entre toses y en un tono que hace sonar a cada una de sus palabras atropellar a la anterior —… grandes aspiraciones que… nunca se cumplirán… nunca se cumplirán porque el Capitolio no es el malo… y yo… yo no soy el bueno. —Los sollozos hacen competición con las toses, a ver cuál le dificulta más hablar. —Yo soy peor que… eso, soy Capitolio sin Capitolio, soy un… soy otro que al final es igual. Lo que es bueno… quien es bueno… es alguien como tú… nadie que desee el mal será el bueno… ya… ni siquiera sé qué estoy diciendo...

Y aquella es la otra ocasión en que ella le había oído hablar tanto, antes de que la muerte los separase. La muerte de él.

En segundos la ventisca se vuelve salvaje, el viento ya empuja a Sunny y le impide siquiera seguir de cuclillas. Por varios minutos están en silencio, ella no se ve capaz de hablar, pues es difícil hablar y contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo, además de Sunny intentar proteger a Alabaster de la nieve con sus manos y parte del cuerpo, pero ya es imposible evitarla. Al menos puede evitar llorar, si bien la pena que siente sea enorme. Sabe lo que hizo en sus sesiones privadas, quizá esté de acuerdo con lo duramente que se juzga, pero ¡no quiere que se sienta así! No ahora que se está muriendo, no cuando le salvó la vida en la montaña sin ninguna obligación, no cuando le… le apreció de una manera callada que ella y solo ella entiende… lee el aprecio en esos ojos moribundos y no quiere dejarle morir, pero no puede cargar con su cuerpo, los juegos siguen, tiene que expirar y él.

Sin que se diese cuenta, sumida como está en sus pensamientos, su compañero la toma con el brazo izquierdo para atraerla hacia sí. Sunny no entendió lo de la mano, pero esto, más explícito, sí lo comprende, así que acerca su oído a la boca de Alabaster…

— Orfanato y centro de entrenamiento —Susurra Alabaster, de la forma más fluida y clara que puede —encuentra… todo lo que he escrito…

Ella asiente, buscando el oído derecho de él, frío como sus labios.

—¿Los… leo? —Le pregunta, con la voz entrecortada, las palabras saliendo con esfuerzo, como antes.

—Quémalo, es una… porquería —Alabaster es duro, enfático y moribundo. —Si me imitan terminarán como yo, habiendo desperdiciado su vida, esas ideas deben ser para personas correctas, yo no…

—Te ruego… Te suplico que… por favor… —toma aire frío para contener las lágrimas, y lo consigue. —Que no seas tan duro contigo, falta tan poco… pero si puedo, alabaster Faraday, lo haré…

—Sí… tú tienes algo que darme también —susurra él, sus dientes están rojos—: eso siempre fue mío…

Siempre se han entendido mejor con miradas que con palabras. ella, estremeciéndose de dolor, sabe a qué se refiere, y, con el cuerpo entumecido y el corazón doliéndole, mete las manos en sus bolsillos. Toma un puñado de jaulas de noche y las deposita en la mano de Alabaster…

—Creo que soy único —Dice mientras se quita el reloj de la mano izquierda, —pero no creo que eso sea malo, entre menos como yo mejor… no quiero hacer más corta mi vida, sobre todo ahora que la estoy disfrutando. Pero… tsk…. Gracias, eso siempre fue mío.

Alabaster sólo mira hacía arriba, parece buscar con la mirada algo que lo sorprendiese cada vez más. Era incapaz de verse así antes, con la cabeza llena de delirios de grandeza, gobernar, ser superior, llevar a las pobres mentes a la paz que no iba a ser paz sino más dolor porque él era incapaz… pero sucede… a pesar de todo el dolor y el frío, lamenta que no pudiese vivir más de eso, mirar más los árboles, la nieve, hablar con Sunny o más bien escuchar a Sunny, una persona tan especial…

Sunny, como último gesto guarda el reloj de su compañero en uno de sus bolsillos, jamás lo usaría pero desea conservarlo, y él también quiere que ella sea quien lo conserve, después de todo no tiene a nadie más, por muy poco que se conozcan. Se queda un rato más allí, sigue intentando protegerle de la nieve, pero ya incluso ella está medio sepultada, temblando, con los labios amoratados y el mentón temblándole, hay mocos sobre su labio, pero aún está allí, con él, sin hablar como siempre.

—Ve… te dará… frío —musita, adormilado.

—Me niego —solloza ella. es un sollozo suave, pero firme. Las lágrimas calientes le dan una agradable sensación en las mejillas.

—Por… por favor.

Alabaster ha cerrado los ojos, pero sigue atento del sonido del viento, el crujido de las ramas ante la fría ventisca, el aleteo de las aves que buscan un lugar mejor. Sunny no escucha el cañón en ese momento pero hace el ademán de levantarse, duda que Alabaster haya pedido a alguien un favor, y la primera vez que lo escucha es algo hacia ella, para volver a salvarle.

—Adiós, Alabaster Faraday —dice, y aunque no lo hizo ni con Robert ni con Zachary, a él sí le da un beso en la fría mejilla. —Nos vemos luego.

—Tsk… Espero… que no… —murmura, chasqueando los labios a la altura de su mejilla. Ella la acerca, temblando, y él posa brevemente sus labios amoratados.

Se levanta, mirando por última vez hacia atrás. Alabaster está sonriendo, disfrutando los copos de nieve cayéndole en la cara.

Al alejarse sus pies, ya producen ese particular sonido de la primera capa de nieve en el suelo. pensó que no volvería a girar, pero lo hace, voltea una vez antes de irse y ve al chico mantener la sonrisa. Los que no lo conociesen pensarían que murió en total desesperación, sin embargo, Sunny sabe que los últimos minutos de vida de Alabaster fueron los más sinceros, tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Adentrada en un bosque ahora en proceso de congelación, Sunny oye el disparo del cañón.

Y quedan seis para volver a casa. Por alguna razón, quiere hacerse bolita en un árbol y llorar hasta quedarse seca. Su compañero, a quien su destino se entrelazó desde la primera mirada, está muerto. sin embargo, no puede rendirse, debe luchar.

No solo por Thomas, ahora… también por Alabaster Faraday.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 7º Marcus Armitage, m6 — nomuertos/revivos.

Marcus: me hubiese gustado mucho darle más protagonismo a tu muerte, te quería mucho y fue brutal y terrible como todas las mías, parece jajaja. Te quiero mucho, pero en último lugar correr no te sirvió.

Puesto 6º Alabaster Faraday, m1 — Connor Edgeworth/ Alabaster Faraday.

Alabaster: no fui capaz. Te quise, te odié y te volví a querer, todo tan pronto, y cuando llegó la hora de escribir tu muerte… simplemente no pude. Me trabé, lloré, me frustré, quise matar al mundo y al final terminé pidiéndole ayuda a tu dueño para que por favor te matase. Te amo, no eres un héroe de los que me gustan ni un villano, fuiste un tipo que aprendió, que cambió, que no abandonó sus ideales sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un ganador. Eres como un Tanaka pero en bonito. no sé qué decir…

Nota del creador: Cuando Soly me llamo para pedirme que escribiera tu muerte, me quede sorprendido. Siempre le dejé total libertad contigo, y no me arrepiento porque he disfrutado mucho la historia. Quería un rebelde malvado, un loco, fuera de los clichés incoherentes de los que estoy algo cansado la verdad, y te confié a Ludmi primero a ver que hacía. Pero después surgió esto de extremos, y Soly te pidió. Dude, no diré que no, pero al final accedí y ha hecho un genial trabajo. No te quedaste en el cabrón malvado pero rebelde y megalómano, evoluciónaste lentamente, los toques de humor que tuviste fueron geniales y tu relación con Sunny, me gustó que la respuesta fuese el amor xD. Me dolió escribir tu muerte, Soly tenía una idea de cómo sería pero no se veía capaz de escribirla. Eres el primer personaje de syot que se me muere u.u

Y algo más. Públicamente diré que Alabaster Faraday muere aquí, a Ludmi le enviaré otro tributo, estoy trabajando en ello. Siento que quedo demasiado genial como para trasladarlo,, y le tendré menos aprecio.

(más detalles sobre la verdadera causa de muerte de Alabaster en capítulos sucesivos).

* * *

Nota:

Nooo. Este capítulo ha sido snif snif. Espero que les guste así y todo la historia.

En el siguiente, lo que pasó con los revivos no muertos, con algunos personajes como Mikah.

Ya, oficialmente quedan dos para que se acabe la arena. El que viene y uno más.

Saludos.


	27. Los pro y los contra de arriesgarse

Capítulo 26. Los pro y los contra de arriesgarse.

* * *

Ni cinco minutos después de haber oído el cañón que anunciara el triste deceso de Alabaster Faraday, Sunny Tyson encuentra las pertenencias de su ex aliado muerto. estuvo buscándolas, claro está, cuando vio a Alabaster tendido en el suelo se hallaba sin equipaje. Entre tales pertenencias había un poco de pastel de frutas, un resto de crema cicatrizante para heridas y otras cosas que ya ni recuerda, mas le serían útiles tan cerca de la final. Seguramente, había pensado con lógica, las dejó entre unos árboles para poder acceder a ellas cuando terminara con su rival. Solo que fue al revés, el rival acabó con él. Todo aquello sería útil al chico, claro, pero no ahora que no puede utilizarlo. Pese a la pena que se le ha aposentado, firme, en el corazón, Sunny piensa que les puede dar mejor uso que dejarlas en la nieve para que se congelen.

Alcanza a ver una de las mochilas sobresaliendo desde la capa de nieve que la cubre casi por completo, destaca negro sobre blanco y se apercibe de que, efectivamente, allí está todo tal y como supuso. Tiene la chaqueta ya puesta, desde que se guareciera en el árbol, pero los guantes se le habían roto y el frío le entumece de tal manera los dedos que le duelen, cuando desentierra las dos mochilas que su aliado cargaba todavía. De milagro no se lastima con la katana que se había desenterrado con lo demás, por suerte la ve a tiempo. También tiene frío en el cuello, la bufanda la empleó hace… tanto ya… con el gigante de hielo. Cuando aún vivía Zachary Bayer, se dice. Y Alabaster, piensa luego.

El mentón le tiembla con un sollozo que aún desea contener, al menos por un segundo más. Alabaster era fuerte e implacable, pero más aún se había mostrado compasivo con ella al verla llorar, propinándole una palmadita en la cabeza y con sus ojos brillantes de pena y vergüenza porque no parecía acostumbrado. Ella entendió su sentir, le aceptó en aquel momento de íntima tristeza y le valoró… Tan solo había sido el día anterior… el rostro se le frunce por sus ansias de contener las lágrimas, la muerte del joven profesional es tan definitiva, tan ardiente y tan certera que la marea por un momento, mientras abre la mochila. Allí ve, perfectamente doblado, el atavío invernal de su ex aliado, desde la chaqueta, el chaleco, camisa, el pantalón y hasta la bufanda. Recuerda cuando se encontraron, ella aún le despreciaba por lo que había hecho con el avox, por ser quien era, un profesional voluntario, y sobre todo por el orgullo de creerlo parecido a Thomas, era una estupidez, realmente lo había sido… y él, Alabaster, en pantalón corto, moviendo los brazos, incómodo, queriéndole decir que deseaba cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al hielo… ella, con impaciencia y burla, vigilando con la honda mientras él se cambiaba…

–Dah… –un estruendoso sollozo escapa de su boca que hasta entonces lo había contenido con bastante éxito, pero es irrefrenable ya.

Alabaster Faraday siempre tuvo que morir en sus planes, proyectos y en una historia donde ella volvía a casa, convirtiéndose en la reina de la colina, sin embargo ahora está muerto y duele tanto… duele más de lo que pensó que una muerte dolería. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué, Capitolio? ¿Treinta años no son demasiados años ya? ¿Cuántos niños…?

Se queda unos segundos allí, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que recuerda aquel rostro atractivo y sonriente, cubierto de nieve, con los ojos perdidos en el cielo, y su beso húmedo sobre la mejilla. No era la muerte que su compañero quería, pero fue la que aceptó.

"Ahora hónrala, Sunny, y acéptala de vuelta", le dice Thomas en su habitual tono sin pizca de condescendencia hacia ella.

Thomas es más que su rival y siempre lo había sido. De alguna manera fue, de niña, un ejemplo a seguir, un modelo, solitario y feliz, que vivía su vida como se le antojaba. Luego se convirtió en alguien a superar, y se esforzó durante años para ello, siempre intentando demostrarle que era digna y más. Ahora, mientras le sugiere que honre la muerte de alabaster, no tiene ganas de debatirle acerca de nada, reconoce que lleva toda la razón. Alabaster Faraday no querría verla llorando como una niña, le chasquearía la lengua y le diría que no fuese una llorica dramática. Solo que, cada vez que él la vio llorar, nunca la trató de llorica dramática. Ese era Thomas.

"No llores, eso me incomoda", algo así diría, ¿no? Casi lo está oyendo, y su chasquido de lengua que le era tan típico… Ese chasquido que la había irritado tanto cierto día, cuando caminando lo había hecho hasta que acabó gritándole… una risa lacrimosa la sacude entera, y ríe por unos momentos más, rebuscando entre las cosas de su compañero.

"Tse… Eso es, Sunny. Faraday, cursi como es, valoraría esa risa. Yo lo hago por otros motivos… si estás bien anímicamente, estarás lista para lo que viene. Ser la reina de la colina. Mi reina." Ahí está Thomas, de nuevo, animándola de esa particular manera. Le gustaría tener a Alabaster sonriendo y asintiendo dentro de su cabeza, pero sabe que a él no lo ha introyectado de esa forma tan colosal. Vínculo primario, se dice. Thomas es mi vínculo primario.

Encuentra lo que buscaba entre la ropa, la bufanda negra. La extiende, con las manitas temblorosas, y se rodea el cuello con ella. huele mal, a sudor y perfume desgastado, también un poco a humedad, es el aroma que ella misma posee en todo el cuerpo, pero con la esencia de Alabaster debajo, una especie de perfume artificial y capitolino. Seguramente se lo puso porque sí, piensa, y se da cuenta de que no puede recordar el olor original de su ex aliado, nunca estuvo tan cerca de él, excepto en la fiesta o biblioteca, y en aquel momento solo veía una suerte de Thomas con muchas menos comidas encima y más peligroso. De cualquier manera, lleva la bufanda sobre su inseparable corbata negra, y así se quedará. No quiere pensar en lo rara que parece, quizá alguien tan romántica como ella pensaría que lleva en su cuerpo los símbolos de los dos amores de su vida, mas tan lejos no llega; se trata de su amor y alguien que pudo ser su amigo, si los Juegos del Hambre no existieran.

En la otra mochila encuentra unas vendas que nunca usaron, alcohol gel que está casi vacío, recordando las veces en que Alabaster lo empleaba para lavarse las manos sonríe y lo vuelve a dejar en su sitio, los restos de pastel de frutas, aún bueno pero por poco, la botella de vidrio vacía, más vendas, un paquete de galletas saladas y el enorme pote de crema cicatrizante instantáneo, que aún tiene algo así como la mitad. Alabaster se había herido tanto para salvarla… y ella le salvó de vuelta con el cuchillo de Mikah Odair…

Se reconcilia con la parte que asesinó a un avox y a Miles Near, con la parte que la había mirado a los ojos, buscando su asentimiento al asesinato de Dahlia. Ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, ni despreciarlo por eso; de cualquier manera está muerto, y él mismo admitió su error. Si no es capaz de perdonar, entonces, ¿Cómo podrá esperar que los parientes de sus víctimas la perdonen?

Guarda lo poco que se llevará en una de sus mochilas, se termina el pastel de frutas, sentada sobre la otra mochila, con la nieve cayéndole en la cabeza y un par de recuerdos sobre todo lo que le ha pasado transcurriéndole en la mente, ni cinco minutos tarda cuando otra vez está en pie, dispuesta a seguir camino. La amenaza, se dice, implacable. Los cuerpos de sus compañeros tributos, tiene que moverse. Quizá con la bufanda despiste su aroma, no lo sabe, pero aún así necesita seguir. De manera que se despide del remanente de Alabaster Faraday en la arena y en la tierra, y toma rumbo al camino real, donde nada la sorprenderá si no se deja sorprender.

En sus bolsillos lleva algunas piedras, menos de las que le gustaría, un par de cerillas y un pesado y grueso reloj de oro. Lo más importante legado por Alabaster Faraday no son ni vendas, ni pasteles ni cicatrizantes, sino aquel grueso artilugio de oro que, cuando lo consulta, ve que son cerca de las 8.30 de la noche. Suspirando, y acariciándolo brevemente, lo guarda en el bolsillo. No piensa ponérselo, pero si gana, si lo llega a lograr… piensa conservarlo por todo lo que le quede de vida, en honor al joven que le salvó.

Mientras anda, va excavando en las superficies menos gruesas de nieve en búsqueda de más piedritas, con peligro de congelarse los dedos, pero no le importa mucho si su mano derecha sigue operativa. Dirige sus pasos hacia el sur, alejándose de la amenaza que no está viva ni muerta, y por eso recolecta más y más proyectiles a fin de defenderse. Ya vio que, en caso de no fallar, un solo impacto en la frente los derrota. Está dispuesta a tirar a matar, al menos al arma definitiva.

Y si las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por su rostro, recordando aquel camino en compañía, y si todavía piensa en Alabaster Faraday con lástima, no se culpa. Solo lo deja fluir, mientras se mueva y tenga un objetivo está en pleno derecho de sentir lo que quiera. Y siente tantas cosas…

* * *

En la plaza de Capitol Hill, miles de personas están pegadas a las grandes pantallas, observando atentos y divertidos lo que acontece en el estadio. Julio supone que en los distritos es igual, congregados en la plaza viendo el destino de sus tributos. Pocas veces se ha dado que un banquete coincide con la final pero en la sangrienta edición 30, con rencillas y al quinto día, los tributos que quedan se dan toda la prisa que pueden por terminar cuanto antes para volver o morir, dependiendo del caso.

–Ya, tranquilo, pasará –Heracle le pone una mano en el hombro con tacto–: tuvo una linda muerte, al final Sunny alcanzó a llegar y… ya… ¡pero no llores de nuevo!

Julio, sin contener las lágrimas, se abraza a su mejor amigo y compañero. Alabaster Faraday, tan frío y desapegado en apariencia, resultó ser más emocional que su aliada, dándole incluso el reloj de su mano izquierda. Tuvo una muerte horrible, con la espalda destrozada y congelándose en la nieve, y las jaulas de noche que mordió al final, cuando Sunny no podía verlo ya. Había sido tan… Julio aún tiembla, llorando. El de efectos especiales se había lucido con una pieza dramática pero épica, espera que a la chica del 10 le guste cuando lo vea si consigue ganar. Para Julio, con Connor herido y Mikah medio congelada, tendría todas las papeletas para vencer de no ser por el dueño del arma definitiva.

–Es que… snif… tú no entiendes… eran mi alianza favorita… –se aferra a su compañero vigilante, quien pone los ojos en blanco.

–Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ya llevas dos años, cualquiera diría que no te afectarían estas cosas –le dice, acariciando brevemente su cabello.

–Y ahora Sunny está tan sooola… –llora, sin oírle. Es cierto, debería estar acostumbrado, pero entonces llega un tributo promesa y se encariña tanto y tanto, ¡y tiene que verlos ganar!

–No parece que le importe mucho, ¿eh? –le dice Heracle, enfocándola brevemente–: ups, corrección, sí le importa.

La chica se halla caminando por la nieve en dirección sur, ya con la chaqueta puesta y la bufanda de Alabaster, así como la crema cicatrizante y otras pertenencias que consiguió sacar de la mochila que había encontrado tirada en el camino junto con las espadas de recambio. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro a raudales, pero mientras camina, recoge piedritas para la honda, redondas, contundentes y pequeñas. Descarta algunas, se congela un poco sus deditos rebuscando y toma otras, mas sigue llorando, sin emitir sonido alguno, solo con lágrimas deslizándose mejillas abajo, algunas quedan atrapadas en sus labios, fruncidos en una mueca de pena bastante fea, y otras mojan aquella bufanda negra.

–Se ha roto –dice Julio con tristeza, deseando abrazarla… su pobre chica lista y triste.

–Si estuviera rota, ahora mismo estaría de rodillas en el suelo con el dedo en la boca y lloriqueando –Heracle niega con la cabeza–: es normal que llore así por su aliado, pero está recogiendo piedras, ni siquiera camina sin rumbo. Ni idea adónde va, pero yo no la veo rota por lo menos.

–Va en dirección a Mikah –Julio examina los rastreadores de ambas, ni a medio kilómetro de distancia. Parece preocupado y lo está, pero por lo sagrado que tiene ganas de ver un enfrentamiento entre esas dos, ya se había augurado cuando la profesional del 4, con ayuda de los vigilantes, había montado esa trampa caza bobos con el cadáver de Zachary.

Otro de los vigilantes sonríe radiantemente al ver aquello.

–Ya hay que despertarla o se va a morir congelada y la jefa nos va a colgar de ya sabes dónde –dice.

Casiopea Anglevin, dignamente, le ignora, pero se ve molesta. Sus ojos heterocromos, disgustados, observan a la chica dormida, cada vez más cubierta por la nieve, con los labios azules y copos en el cabello castaño. Se ve hermosa e indefensa, las manchas de sangre de su ropa y pelo han desaparecido y ahí solo está tirada, frágil y pequeña, temblando cada vez menos.

–¿Cómo es posible que un tributo tan prometedor acabe así? –Pregunta, molesta, golpeando el escritorio con la larga uña de su dedo índice izquierdo. Mikah tiene una sonrisa, las mejillas arreboladas y nada más, soñando y pensando en el calor.

Julio está de acuerdo con la jefa, no es posible que alguien que dio tanto por el país y por los juegos muera de una forma tan poco digna, ni siquiera Alabaster Faraday, que al final resultó que iba a darle un giro raro y loco al espectáculo. Tal cosa no fue transmitida a los distritos, por supuesto, ya bastante se tuvo con que el Capitolio lo supiera.

–Podrían transmitirla por dos minutos enteros, a ver si algún patrocinador desembolsa algo –opina Julio con su voz profesional un poco enturbiada porque tiene frescas las lágrimas de un par de minutos atrás.

En cualquier momento, a un novato como él le habrían ignorado aquellos, mayores y más expertos, pero no en ese. Las relaciones con el exterior son su terreno, a fin de cuentas, él es quien examina los patrocinios, hace tablas estadísticas, interactúa tanto con mentores y patrocinadores… Casiopea Anglevin asiente con la cabeza y eso hacen, mostrando intermitentemente a Mikah Odair muriendo de frío en la nieve y a Sunny Tyson, su enemiga, con quien ya había tenido un encuentro que terminó en nada, que va hacia ella sin saberlo, recogiendo piedras y llorando intermitentemente. Sin embargo está atenta, cualquier ráfaga más intensa que las demás la sobresalta, intenta no hacer ruido al andar y sus enormes ojos, aunque empañados, se trasladan hacia todas partes. Va casi corriendo, quizá en unos tres o cuatro minutos esté ya a la altura de Mikah, su enemiga, a la que no le tendrá que hacer nada para dejarla morir.

Los dos minutos pasan, y Casiopea hace un gesto para cambiar la escena, que si no en Capitol Hill se van a aburrir y nadie quiere permitir eso, al menos no los vigilantes.

–Ahora, un poco de felicidad –Heracle cambia la vista panorámica de aquel blanco deprimente.

entonces Julio lo ve, allí en la pantalla, atiborrándose, solo, de las delicias del banquete. Los ojos oscuros del vigilante se llenan de odio, detesta a ese chico de los mil infiernos. ¡No ha hecho prácticamente nada! Solo pegarse en las bolas con una roca y caminar por el desierto sin descanso, ah, y montar al gran gusano, pero prefiere olvidar eso por lo ridículo que fue. Milaryon Lestrange, dueño y señor del Arma Definitiva, bebe un poco de jugo de piña y come canapés, con sus monstruos al lado. Los había llamado, empleando el aparato electrónico que tiene en su poder, y ahora se hallan todos reunidos a su vera, heridos, monstruosos, con sus colmillos voraces que parece que ni le afecta ver.

No son los verdaderos cadáveres de los tributos, por supuesto, ellos habrían sido demasiado difíciles de programar. Son solo monstruos modelados con forma humana, bastante exacta y perforados con idénticas heridas que sus versiones originales, y diseñados para captar el aroma de la sangre de los competidores, todos excepto el convocador, o sea Milaryon. Julio no tiene idea de eso porque no trabaja en el departamento de mutaciones, pero sabe que son como perros con rabia, y no dejan hueso entero. Al menos, eso ya lo vieron con Marcus Armitage, ese pobre infeliz. ¡Esta edición ha estado plagada de muertes feas! Abriendo con Emily, ningún corazón ha podido mantenerse sin temblar ante al menos una. Desde que es vigilante, no ha visto muertes tan salvajes o un ensañamiento similar a los de la trigésima edición. Poco a poco, se está viendo más como un espectáculo que como el castigo que comenzó siendo.

–¿Seguirá comiendo? –Pregunta Heracle, un tanto aburrido.

Nadie lo sabe, ese chico ha resultado ser impredecible y les ha dado dolores de cabeza desde que empezó a caminar al sur y más al sur, obligándoles a crear distracciones sobre la marcha para no desperdiciar una vida en algo que no fuese en pro del espectáculo, aunque de buena gana muchos se lo habrían dado de cena al Gran Gusano. esperan que no, pues con tal arma a su disposición más le vale salir a cazar, tiene bastantes tributos como para entretenerse. Julio está a punto de abrir la boca para despotricar sobre lo odioso que le parece, cuando unos golpes en la puerta suenan en la sala de control, sobresaltándoles tan cerca del final, a unas seis horas como mucho. Casi dando un salto, el menor de los vigilantes corre hasta ella y la abre, es su trabajo después de todo.

Fuera se halla un hombre de unos treinta años, bronceado y bastante atractivo, con un diente de oro y un bigotito negro y recortado. Ulises Brown, vencedor del distrito 4 y mentor de Mikah Odair. Arrogante, determinado y sobre todo con mucha prisa, prácticamente le pasa por encima a Julio.

–Apártate, novato –dice, mirándolo por sobre el hombro–: señora Casiopea, un patrocinador manda esto a Mikah. Hágaselo llegar, por favor… es súper urgente…

–Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas, provinciano –el joven, molesto, se cruza de brazos–: mira que si quisiera no le haría llegar nada a tu tributo.

–No jodas, novato, tienes que hacerlo –Ulises prácticamente se le carcajea en la cara.

–Julio tiene razón, Brown. No fastidies y respeta a tus superiores o tu tributo muere ahí tirada –Casiopea le pone los puntos sobre las íes de forma brutal. Si por eso es la jefecita, piensa con afecto Jansen–: a ver ese regalo.

Ulises Brown podría haber creído ningunear a un novato, pero no se la jugaría con la vigilante jefa, piensa Julio, así que le muestra lo que trae envuelto en una pequeña telita. Es un inyectable preparado con una solución rojísima, que él conoce bastante bien por haberla usado alguna vez, en los cursos de preparación para vigilante, cuando tenía ganas de volar. Un par de milímetros a la vena y Mikah Odair podría levantar dos edificios con sus manos, casi, y desde ya que su cuerpo de la nieve lo pararía seguro si tuviera tamaña fuerza.

–Euphoria –Heracle Morris la mira, con los ojos como platos–: por lo sagrado, anda a enviársela ahora. Es urgente, Julio.

Heracle está mostrando la ubicación y las acciones de Mikah. Ella, con los ojos como platos, mira hacia el camino, donde una pequeña figura cargada con una mochila se va alejando más y más. La chica tiene los ojos verdes muy fijos, el cuerpo convulso y unas ganas locas de ir a su siga se traslucen en su morena cara llena de nieve. Solo le faltan las fuerzas, mas parece no importarle, intenta incorporarse y como no puede, se arrastra, como un gusano sobre su vientre, ayudada de manos y piernas, con los miembros ya casi insensibles siendo forzados por aquellas insanas ganas de vengarse. Había repetido el número de Sunny tantas veces mientras andaba, la pobre… frenética por matarla, tanto a ella como a Alabaster, a quien sí mencionaba por su nombre ya que lo conocía. Tenía la pierna magullada, primero por la piedra de Sunny en la rodilla y después por un par de caídas, siendo lo que le jugó en contra para ir al banquete, y lo que la perjudicaría si no tuviera aquel suculento regalo a punto de llegarle.

Julio sale prácticamente corriendo hacia la pequeña salita de los regalos y la computadora, y llevando a cabo el procedimiento secreto lo engancha al paracaídas, insertando las coordenadas donde se halla la joven profesional del distrito 4. En cuanto lo envía se va, con pasos apresurados, a la sala de al lado, donde se está transmitiendo el momento en que Mikah Odair ve el paracaídas descendiendo del cielo, directo hacia ella, el viento lo mueve bastante pero Julio tuvo previsto eso, de manera que consigue llegar casi junto a ella, adhiriéndose a la nieve poco más al sur. la jovencita, desesperada y con ojos brillantes, se extiende todo cuanto puede, y como no lo alcanza todavía, se arrastra hasta tomarlo con su mano congelada y temlorosa. En un tris, lo más rápido que puede, todavía con los ojos en el camino, abre el regalo y ve la jeringa, hasta los bordes de un líquido rojo y con una aguja. Julio no tiene idea de si en los distritos conocen Euphoria, estaría bueno para que trabajen más rápido, si es que a veces son unos zánganos y todo. Sin embargo, conociéndola o no, Mikah asume de inmediato lo que es, pues da una pequeña risita ahogada.

La mira por un segundo, apartando por fin los ojos del camino donde quiere correr, y aprieta ligeramente los dientes pensando en el frío que sentirá en el brazo pues tiene que sacarse el chaleco, asume julio. Sin embargo no es eso lo que hace.

–¿pero qué…? –A Casiopea Anglevin, que pocas cosas la sorprenden, aquella la ha dejado patidifusa.

Mikah Odair se ha levantado el chaleco, sí, pero a la altura de sus medianos pechos de sirena. La nieve le besa el moreno y bello vientre, enrojeciéndolo algo. Temblando de frío, palpa desde sus costillas, por debajo del esternón, y encuentra el sitio, el punto exacto. Tomando aliento, con una expresión de total resolución en su cara, Mikah clava la aguja con fuerza por debajo del esternón, en dirección al corazón, y aprieta la parte trasera de la jeringa para que la solución se le vaya directo al torrente sanguíneo. Grita de dolor, un par de lágrimas caen desde su rostro, se ve que tiene un umbral muy bajo, pero no le importa, la clava más mientras aprieta, aprieta… hasta que la vacía por completo e instantáneamente, sus ojos cobran otra expresión, sus miembros se sacuden, la jeringa rueda lejos, ya sin importancia.

–Puta loca –Julio no puede evitar decir. Él se había puesto muchas veces Euphoria al brazo. Más lento en comparación, sí, pero mierda… ¡mucho menos peligroso!

Todos esperan que le dé un paro al corazón a esa provinciana irresponsable, lo están viendo ya, su rastreador pita y se vuelve loco, Julio casi la ve contorsionarse en el piso, llena de una adrenalina imposible de controlar, pero después de unos segundos, queda claro que no sucede. Mikah, con renovadas energías, se pone en pie, ya sin temblor, con una expresión homicida en sus ojos. no parece sentir el dolor del pecho o el de la pierna, se tropieza un poco con la nieve pero no le importa, y sale corriendo rumbo al camino, con su pelo mojado casi flotando en la ventisca.

–Parece que ya tenemos ganador, chicos –Heracle Morris se seca el sudor de la frente–: puta cría con ovarios, que me…

Nadie puede contradecir esa afirmación. Mikah Odair se la ha jugado en serio, arriesgando su vida por la persecución. Y ahora allí va, más rápido que Sunny Tyson, intentando recortar distancias, guardando con celo su único cuchillo hasta cuando pueda emplearlo.

* * *

Milaryon Lestrange se siente satisfecho. Ha comido bastante, bebido mucho y encima es poseedor del arma definitiva. Tiene catorce Espectros, sabe que no lo son pero le gusta llamarlos así porque suena peligroso y oscuro, como fuese. En su vida plagada de mala suerte, donde siempre fue el apestado picoteado por abejas, al que siempre enronchaban las pulgas, el que recogía menos grano, le alegra que algo le saliera bien, por una vez al menos. No puede dar por sentado que ganará los juegos del hambre porque eso no se sabe hasta que las trompetas toquen, pero de que lo tiene más fácil, es innegable.

Quiere olvidar cómo despedazaron al tipo del 6, Marcus Armitage, su ex aliado por tan poco tiempo. Pretende olvidar cómo se le lanzaron encima, los dientes perforando carne, el brazo derecho prácticamente arrancado del cuerpo, sus gritos agónicos y sufrientes, porque teme vomitar la deliciosa comida capitolina que se acaba de servir. Supone que, de haber tenido algo en el estómago entonces, lo habría echado sin más porque fue una escena horrible. Marcus, qué dice… cualquiera, no debía morir así, sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer pero igual le da asco y horror, sus bestias son demasiado salvajes pero sería un tonto si no las usa. Y Milaryon podrá ser feo, apestado y todo lo que la gente diga y hasta el espejo o las dunas le susurren, pero un tonto no es.

Así que las piensa usar, y que se joda el resto. Siempre puede cerrar los ojos y gritar fuerte "lalalala" para no oír los gritos de dolor de sus futuras víctimas, que serán muchas. Serán todos, se dice, poniéndose en marcha. Y sí, abajo el Capitolio, abajo los juegos del hambre, rebeldía por siempre y todo lo que se quiera, pero no ahora, con permiso, que primero tiene que vivir.

Su jauría le rodea, algunos por delante (como Robert Halloway), otros cubriéndole la retaguardia (ahí están Lisa y Collie). Le da por pensar que los terminó manipulando y usando incluso de muertos, algo que hace que sus labios se tuerzan en una sonrisa taimada. Mis intenciones fueron sinceras, le gustaría decirles y no mentiría, pero ya qué más da, él vive y ellos no. como sea, también tiene espectros a sus costados. Al lado derecho tiene a la profesional del 2, guapísima y casi para rechuparse los bigotes incluso muerta. Que le perdonen parientes, novio vencedor y lo que tenga, pero Dahlia Fey está preciosa y más. Se avergüenza de esos pensamientos tan raros y un poco asquerosos, pero bueno, si no salen de su mente está bien. Son ellos quienes le guían, él solamente los acompaña porque solo sería demasiado vulnerable. Hace cada vez más calor, un rato atrás se había dado cuenta de que el bosque se estaba secando con rapidez, expandiéndose el desierto como si lo persiguiese .

–Señores vigilantes, han sido muy corteses por traerlo hasta aquí, pero contrario a lo que puedan creer, el calor no me gusta –dice, mirando al cielo con otra sonrisa. Bien está que se haya pasado todos los días hundido en las entrañas del desierto, pero cuando salió fue el más feliz del mundo.

Los vigilantes no le hacen caso, el bosque sigue secándose de norte a sur, el calor marchita árboles y césped en la dirección en que va andando. Sus bestias no son sigilosas, de hecho hacen bastante ruido, pero por primera vez desde que entró a la arena, Milaryon no tiene miedo, está seguro.

Caminan un buen rato, internándose en el bosque, hasta que por fin encuentran a alguien. Al chico le parecen horas, aunque en realidad ha sido una media a lo sumo, cuando alguien sale corriendo de su escondrijo, al ver que se estaban acercando demasiado. Ni a sus bestias ni a él se le pasó desapercibido el movimiento, además seguramente pueden olerlo o están programado para seguirlo, el asunto es que pueden dar bastante fácilmente con su paradero. La persecución no es tal, son un par de minutos de correría sin sentido, hasta que Clarissa Carmichael y Robert Halloway consiguen atrapar a Alan Blake, el chico del distrito 5, que se debate e intenta pelear con su pequeño cuchillo.

Pues bien, se dice Milaryon, secándose el sudor de la frente. Llega la hora de cerrar los ojos y gritar lalalala para no verse perturbado de nuevo. A fin de cuentas, ya sabe cómo matan.

* * *

Sunny Tyson va trotando por el camino, hace rato se halla rodeada por abetos, sauces y los otros árboles grandes de tronco nudoso cuyo nombre ignora. El ruido de la ventisca es demencial, le duelen los oídos por el intenso frío, nunca había estado el viento tan gélido y eso que está acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, así que se ve obligada a calarse el gorro hasta reducir, aunque fuese un poco, el malestar. Sin embargo, oye el sonido del cañonazo y se tensa automáticamente, aminorando la marcha de forma instintiva. Tiene curiosidad y desazón por el asesinado y su asesino, pero no dejará que eso la detenga por más tiempo, el frío no es la única razón por la que tiembla.

Está siendo perseguida y lo sabe.

Quizá unos veinte minutos atrás se dio cuenta, cuando oyó un par de pasos y resbaladas sobre la nieve que a algún habitante en entorno urbano le hubiesen pasado desapercibidos, pero no a alguien como ella, acostumbrada al entorno natural de la montaña donde pastoreaba ovinos. Se había detenido entonces, escuchando, atenta, con la honda en la mano, solo para que sus sospechas se viesen confirmadas. No es ni el viento ni la nieve, volando a su alrededor por aquel paraje blanco de perpetuo, sino que son unos pasos rápidos y amenazadores, pasos que saben que Sunny está ahí delante y que harán lo posible por reducir distancias. Pensando en posibles asesinos (las cosas que se asemejan a los tributos, Connor Edgeworth, Mikah, Mikah, Mikah, con un retortijón en el estómago) había acelerado más la caminata, no tan insensata como para correr pues las caídas son más abundantes a mayor velocidad, pero sí trotando lo más rápido que puede, intentando preservar su vida de alguna manera que no sea la lucha directa, que nunca se le ha dado bien y lo sabe. Quedando tan pocos (¿cuatro personas? ¿Tres más ella, no? ¿No? No?...) no puede darse el lujo de caer ante los más fuertes, y sabe que son ellos los que quedan. El dueño del arma definitiva, el otro profesional restante si el dueño es uno, y una persona más. ¿Alan Blake? Lo duda seriamente, a no ser que se trate del dueño del arma. ¿el chico del 6? Es fuerte físicamente, no obstante nunca le dio la impresión...

"Piensa, ¿quién podría haber llegado tan lejos armado con una sonrisa y con sus ladinas truhanerías?" Se pregunta, pero no es necesario que responda en voz alta porque lo sabe. ¿No se había dicho, de continuo, tener cuidado con él? ¿No lo había apuntado en las notas que dejara en el centro de entrenamiento? El sujeto del distrito 9, o bien es el dueño del arma o el otro que queda con vida. Pero, ¿es él quien la persigue? No quiere imaginárselo, si bien sería la mejor opción. Su espalda le duele de solo pensar en el inmenso Connor Edgeworth, muy posiblemente asesino de Alabaster, lo sabe porque Mikah lo hubiese apuñalado o arrojado un cuchillo por la espalda, aquel fue su modo anterior. Además, ¿Connor Edgeworth no es un experto en peleas de contacto? Recuerda cada vez que le vio en el centro de entrenamiento, con las espadas o las simulaciones cuerpo a cuerpo, peleando con maestría amenazadora, y se convence, si le quedaban dudas se han disipado. Él es el asesino de su ex aliado, no pudo ser ningún otro por principio.

(Contra Connor Edgeworth no, por favor contra Edgeworth no)

Quisiera poder vengar a Alabaster, por supuesto, sería un buen detalle en la historia si estuviese en una, asimismo, se sentiría satisfecha consigo misma y arreglaría, en parte, su opresión en el pecho. Mas sabe que necesitaría un golpe de suerte realmente bueno para enfrentarse al enorme profesional y ganar. Lamenta la muerte de su compañero, pero lamentaría mucho más perder su vida en una venganza inútil. Quizá sea cobardía, piensa con un aguijonazo de culpabilidad, pero no desea tirar su vida a la basura por algo que ella habría tenido que hacer, tampoco puede negárselo. No había forma humana de salvar a Alabaster Faraday de todos modos.

Mientras anda, con el cielo oscuro y los árboles haciéndole compañía y susurrando, piensa en sus ventajas. Conoce bien el terreno por haberse pasado todos los juegos allí, está acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, es más pequeña y puede escalar… escalar, porque sabe bien que se dirige a la enorme montaña, aquella en que casi pereciera una vez. Ya la tiene más cerca, quince minutos de arduo trote si es que puede mantener el paso y no la asesinan antes, claro. Aquella montaña fue donde acorralaron a Miles Near, también, tiene el simbolismo inscrito en ella y prefiere que, si su vida va a acabarse, que sea en un lugar relevante de la arena.

Esa parte de la historia la está escribiendo ella misma, con sus propias decisiones. Fue Sunny quien decidió volver, sin ninguna intervención de vigilantes, únicamente por sentirse segura. Si hubiese sido por ella sola, quizá no habría salido del sector helado, pero Alabaster había querido cazar tributos primero y hacerse con el arma definitiva después, de tal manera que al ser aliados, le siguió. Pero ahora está sola, como desde un principio creyó que estaría, y tal es su decisión. Si se trata de morir, lo hará en el lugar de los calafates y las jaulas de noche, el sitio en que limpió el rostro y el cabello de Alabaster de sangre, simplemente porque le da la gana y porque no se lo pueden negar. Una decisión caprichosa y orgullosa, probablemente, no obstante ¿Importa?

"Estás negando lo más importante, Suny –dice Thomas en un susurro ominoso–: también subirás a la montaña para que te sea más fácil dispararle a alguien desde arriba".

"En absoluto, es por el drama de llegar a un punto relevante. Se le llama desenlace, por si no lo sabes", le responde, mientras sigue trotando con el gorro calado hasta las orejas. no es que haya pensado en disparar a alguien, por supuesto, dispararle a alguien en la frente de verdad, a no ser que…

"Tse… en última instancia a eso vas a verte reducida, porque en el fondo sabes bien quién te persigue –Thomas le chasquea la lengua–: y estás yendo a un terreno conocido para contar con la ventaja. Sube, pues, a la montaña/colina y sé la reina".

Se imagina disparando a Mikah Odair o a cualquiera (pero especialmente a ella, por Zachary y casi por Alabaster), desde una altura y siente vértigo, el vértigo que no le dan los espacios elevados. ¿Había pensado en eso y no lo quiso reconocer? Agachándose para esquivar unas ramas de abeto, ya por costumbre, piensa que sí, lo cual la sobrecoge más aún. La verdadera razón por la que subirá esa montaña es, además del tremendo simbolismo, que cansará más al otro que a ella misma, que a las bestias les costará si vienen, y que podrá contar con la altura en caso de necesitarla para disparar a matar. Aquella última palabra, matar, hace que cualquier reflexión se le corte de golpe, impresionada. No hay florete de Alabaster que haga el trabajo sucio por ella, no existe excusa para librarla ahora. Tendrá que mancharse las manos si quiere vivir, o dejarle espacio a quienes saben jugar de aquella macabra manera.

Pasan minutos en que no piensa en nada, solo corre y corre, queriendo llegar a la montaña, sintiéndose insegura, oyendo los pasos cada vez más cerca de ella, recortando distancias, lo que la hace ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estuvo. En una infrecuente mirada hacia atrás, impulsada por su propio miedo, Sunny ve una figura lejana cayendo al suelo. alcanza a divisar, desde la distancia, que no es enorme como el profesional del distrito 2, y que el motivo de su caída fue por ir corriendo, algo muy poco recomendable en un entorno tal. También ve, con un espasmo de pánico, que se levanta a extrema velocidad, inmune al frío o al dolor de aterrizar sobre nieve gélida. No alcanza a atisbar a esa distancia los ojos verdes de Mikah Odair, pero intuye sus formas de mujer, la proyección de sus pechos, bastante más grandes que los de la propia Sunny, y la forma de sus caderas. Está muy oscuro para verle la cara, pero se la puede imaginar sonriendo cuando oye su voz gritando, en el silencio rasgado solo por el viento:

–¡Te voy a atrapar!

Aquella voz juvenil, exaltada, segura de sí misma, hace que todo el cuerpo de Sunny se estremezca. La chica del 4 está convencida de que aquella amenaza es advertencia y se verá cumplida, ¿Y Sunny? ¿De qué está segura? Solo de que irá a la montaña para ser bonito y para morir simbólicamente, en el sitio donde Alabaster le salvara ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no! Aquella exclamación, en su cabeza, es como una bofetada fría, mientras se impulsa a seguir corriendo. ¡Jamás permitiría que Mikah la derrote en combate, aunque ella no sepa combatir dará pelea! Sería absolutamente deshonroso para Zachary y hasta para el propio Alabaster quedarse paralizada de miedo con una amenaza tan vaga.

–¡Ah, no, no voy a permitírtelo! –Se detiene para gritarle de vuelta, con las manos en las caderas. Su voz, más ronca y seria que la de Mikah Odair, también se propaga por aquel desierto frío de copos de nieve volantes.

Sunny oye la tétrica carcajada de la profesional mientras se mueve lo más rápido que puede sin poner en riesgo su integridad, hacia la montaña cada vez más cercana. Ni a cinco minutos está, sin descanso, de prisa, más… ni a dos minutos, ya se alza imponente, a esas alturas puede ver lo destruida que está, llena de cráteres, con árboles destrozados… su respiración está acelerada, el sudor le perla la frente, tiene las palmas sudorosas, los pies le hormiguean y aún sostiene la honda en la mano izquierda, aunque las piedras están accesibles en un bolsillo. Se da más prisa, ya casi puede oír perfectamente los resbalones en el piso de Mikah, sus maldiciones cuando cae, bastante seguidas, y sus esfuerzos por levantarse. Se pregunta, locamente, por qué no le arroja un cuchillo, si es una tiradora a distancia con algo mucho más peligroso que una simple piedra, tal cual ella. tiene que haber una razón de peso, y mientras avanza solo se le ocurren dos, que no le queden tantos cuchillos o que tema fallar con una oscuridad semejante. Quizá tuviera más ideas en caso de contar con más tiempo o más calma, pero no tiene nada de eso, solo una imperiosa urgencia por llegar.

Solo puede pensar en Zachary, destrozado en el suelo, abierto del pecho, con puñaladas por doquier. No quiere terminar así…

Cuando está en la base de la montaña, y comienza a escalar, con la expresión más resuelta que nadie que la conozca le hubiese visto antes, el temblor de la tierra y aquel sonido rugiente vuelve a atronar, como hace dos días atrás. Ya no se pregunta si es un cañonazo, ahora simplemente se sobresalta, aterrada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que es por haberlo sentido antes. Si fuese de insultar, si tuviese una costumbre tan desdeñable, lo estaría haciendo mentalmente a los vigilantes por jugársela de esa manera. Al final, piensa con rabia, desesperación y una loca ansia de terminar con todo, sí la condicionaron. Finalmente, por querer salirse con la suya, le hicieron chocarse con la implacable realidad de ser una simple pieza, una ficha de ajedrez como el tan jugado en su distrito, una entretención. Ni una historia importante, nada más que un personaje secundario en aquel drama barato llamado los juegos del hambre, trigésima edición. Mira hacia la cima del volcán, el destello rojizo acumulándose y desbordándose, el cielo más oscuro en un anillo negro que le habla de muerte, la lava burbujeante que hace todo precipitarse hacia un costado, brillando rojiza, clara, medio amarillenta, destructiva.

Vuelve a estar en erupción.

Sunny Tyson piensa a toda velocidad, barajando rápidamente las dos opciones que tiene. En primer lugar puede quedarse allí, apuntar con la honda y lanzarla hacia Mikah Odair, siendo más pequeña y probablemente peor tiradora, y arriesgarse a fallar, pero también a acertar y dejar las cosas como están. Tirar… tirarle una piedrita contra sus cuchillos. La otra opción es arriesgarse, ascender a aquella montaña vomitando lava, con rocas volando por todas partes, cráteres que también pueden expulsar fuego y árboles calcinados. ¿qué ganaría subiendo? Nada, se dice, disponiéndose a quedarse. Nada.

"Salirte con la tuya, altura, la seguridad que buscabas y sobre todo subir, subir la colina", dice una voz extraña, es Thomas Rocheford pero al mismo tiempo no. le da tanta confianza esa nueva voz de su interior, y le motiva de tal manera la posibilidad de no perder, de no ser llevada por donde quieren, aún con la traba que quisieron ponerle, que sin pensarlo comienza a trepar, a la segura inseguridad que le suponen aquellas ardientes alturas.

Cuenta con la ventaja de saber, o al menos suponer, que los vigilantes no querrán que muera de una manera tan tonta teniendo un prospecto de pelea en sus manos tan cerca de la final, al menos eso piensa respecto a sí misma. Y, con la lava iluminando los obstáculos, tanto como la montaña empinada, Sunny Tyson sonríe radiantemente. El fuego colorea sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, aquella sonrisa es inquietante. Lev Abercowney está muriéndose de preocupación y de ansiedad con esa sonrisa porque ay su chica, de nuevo haciendo una locura cada vez más arriesgada, Gaspar Anddryushin la mira con los ojos como platos, extático, y Thomas Rocheford se aprieta firmemente los antebrazos, mirando a su amiga ponerse en peligro, jugándosela por ser la reina de una colina en llamas.

Sunny, sin embargo, no tiene en mente a ninguno de ellos. Solo piensa en Mikah Odair, más atrás, y eso la impulsa a ascender.

* * *

Connor Edgeworth sabe que vienen a por él ahora.

Había oído los intensos gritos de dolor del sujeto del distrito 5 a la lejanía, así como el cañón que marcó su final. Eso fue antes de que un paracaídas descendiese, trayéndole un reconstituyente que bebió en dos grandes tragos, o medio comió, porque no sabe cómo catalogar aquella pasta, medio líquida, medio sólida. Estuvo bastante tiempo cavilando sobre el tema, pero a tal punto ya carece de importancia. Fue antes del reconstituyente, pero después de que los árboles comenzasen a secarse y el calor se extendiese por todo el lugar.

Es de noche, la luna destella intensa y llena, como cada noche en el desierto, las estrellas destacan brillantísimas en aquel cielo profundo y oscuro, el aire es seco y puede oír los gruñidos y esos pasos arrastrados que le dejan notar que hay muchos más de uno siguiéndole el rastro. Lindo panorama, se dice, alzando la espada en actitud de amenaza feroz. La gente en el Capitolio y en los distritos está pensando que pálido, herido, ensangrentado y todo lo que se quiera, pero nunca se ha visto más combativo y peligroso que ahora.

Se siente bien, vigorizado después de haber bebido el reconstituyente. Aún le duele horrores la herida, pero no siente como si estuviese desangrándose, además por suerte pudo envolverse el torso con una venda nueva. La vieja está en el suelo, teñida de rojo, le daría escalofríos y un mareo si no estuviese acostumbrado al daño físico. Durante el durísimo entrenamiento al que se sometiera por tres años, le habían dado tales palizas que cualquiera con una determinación menos fuerte que la suya habría sucumbido al menos diez veces, pero Connor nunca cejó en sus intentos por ser más alto, más fuerte y con más herramientas para jugar, por ganar aquella apuesta.

Se acercan cada vez más, así que se prepara. Sabe que les verá aparecer tarde o temprano, esos no vivos o remuertos o abominaciones o lo que fuesen son muy escandalosos como para tomarle de sorpresa. Debido al calor primero y al sobrecogimiento de ver todo secarse rápidamente después, incluso el hermoso lago y sus peces, no se le había ocurrido ninguna forma de vencer al dueño del arma definitiva, así que tendrá que improvisar sobre la marcha. En tal cosa no es bueno, de hecho, supone que en la edición no hay nadie peor en trabajar con elementos sobre la marcha, pero si quiere sobrevivir a esos entes de destrucción va a tener que apañárselas con lo que tenga.

"El que no se adapta, Connor, perece inexorablemente", le había dicho en cierta ocasión su mentora, Claire Sanders, antes de su voluntariado. Él respeta mucho a la tiradora, y se le había quedado bastante grabada esa lección, y hoy, al quinto día de juegos, miércoles, después de una semana y media de estar lejos de su distrito, sabe que es verdad.

Está rodeado de un círculo de árboles muertos, antes de aquella automática sequía le habría supuesto un genial escondite y aún actualmente, frente a cualquier adversario común, no dejaría de tener algo aprovechable, mas ahora no hay mucho, menos con remuertos o no vivos capaces de seguirlo por el aroma o lo que rayos fuese. Y allí están, aparecen de golpe, apartando los árboles a zarpazos, Connor alza la espada en posición de ataque y prepara la feroz arremetida contra sus rivales.

Sin embargo, el cadáver reanimado del chico del distrito 10 no va a por él. En cambio, con hambre voraz, desesperación en aquellos ojos azules de pesadilla, se lanza al suelo, buscando algo… Connor ve que se trata de la venda ensangrentada que yace en el piso, tirada cerca de él. La chica del distrito 9 se le une, enojada, y ambos comienzan a pelearse por el apósito, ignorando del todo al profesional. Llegan más muertos vivientes, rodeándole, todos prestan atención a su antigua venda pero tiene demasiada demanda, su sangre debe ser muy rica, o algo así, se dice Connor, así que algunos van inexorablemente hacia él.

Hay un muerto viviente que no lo hace, piensa de golpe, mas después ve que no es tal cosa sino el dueño del arma definitiva. Narigón, de pelo castaño, pálido y enfermizo y con un larguísimo cuello, el tipo del 9 iba en medio de sus horribles secuaces, hasta que se le lanzan encima a Connor. ahora está solo. Si tuviera un rostro acongojado o solo serio, supone que no habría sentido esa antipatía visceral hacia él, pero el hijo de una mala mujer está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¡Mira por dónde! El 11 de la edición a mi merced –dice, cruzando sus dedos.

Hay que decir que casi ni se le oye por los gruñidos de sus alimañas, pero Connor Edgeworth igual puede hacerlo. Lo ignora, sin embargo, caer en provocaciones es digno de novatos y de impacientes, él no es ninguna de esas cosas. apoyado en un árbol, con la espalda bien segura, es que se enfrenta al primer no vivo que se le acerca, que resulta ser Ryan Connolly, con sus piernas hechas trizas. Muere rápido, de un limpio espadazo en la cabeza la luz en sus ojos se apaga y deja de existir. Mientras aún tiene la espada en su cráneo y forcejea por sacarla, le da un tremendo puñetazo a Dahlia Fey, con bastante pesar, porque había sido su compañera. Se pregunta quién acabó con ella y cómo, debió ser el cañonazo anterior al descubrimiento del arma ya que no la vio reclamándola, y sabe que alguien como ella no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad. Como fuese, ya no importa, la mirada verde de Dahlia deja de brillar con ese fulgor asesino, su cráneo se comba y la cabeza de Dahlia queda un poco deforme, ya sin vida. Aquel buen puñetazo es la especialidad de los luchadores, no es necesario tener una manaza como la suya, sino solo saber darlo, y él, por fortuna, sabe. Dos, y quedan… ¿cuántos? ¿quince? ¿Más? ¿Menos?

Debe seguir peleando, se dice, al menos para despistar al maldito cabrón aquel. El profesional no deja de pensar, obsesivamente, en la iluminación que ha tenido, reducida en palabras sencillas a una venda ensangrentada y una miríada de no vivos acercándose a ella a fin de devorarla. Al parecer, no es su aroma corporal lo que activa esos instintos asesinos sino su sangre. Cómo funcionará, no tiene idea, pero los hechos son los hechos y conectar a con b tiene que hacer llegar al punto c forzosamente, si las cosas funcionan regidas por la razón. Solo que en aquel mundo tan loco, donde los lagos se secan rápidamente y los árboles mueren en cuestión de minutos, un mundo donde había peleado con su ex aliado en pleno frío, ni siquiera dos kilómetros más al sur, puede sentir duda y es legítimo.

Lo que no puede hacer, se dice mientras la niña del distrito 7 cae fulminada por su espada, es darse el lujo de que lo detenga, quedarse paralizado y no intentar, no improvisar. La idea está allí, solo debe aprovecharla, ver hasta dónde llega y si no, habrá perdido pues. Para ello, piensa, tendrá que sacrificar su seguridad, pisar el hielo y ver hasta dónde llega. No le gusta la idea, dejarles acceso a la espalda a esos rivales suena como lo peor que se le puede ocurrir, pero el bastardo no se le acercará simplemente. No alcanza a acabar con un no muerto más, no tiene tiempo que perder, las fuerzas se le acabarán en cualquier momento, sabe que el reconstituyente no es eterno. Así que, sin dudarlo, el profesional se sube la sudadera, y con un movimiento de la espada la dirige hacia sí mismo, cortando la venda que cubre su herida, ya repleta de sangre por los movimientos hechos. Cae al suelo y ve que el chico del distrito 11 se lanza a por ella, hambriento. Bien por él, Connor tiene suficiente con lo que ha hecho, el espadón que tanto provocara a Alabaster Faraday está rojo de sangre propia, Connor se encarga de untar bien la hoja con la herida abierta. Está caliente, todo el cuerpo del enorme joven arde pero le da igual, a esas alturas es darse prisa o perecer.

Dando un suspiro de dolorosa angustia por dejar la seguridad que tanto le gusta, Connor se echa hacia delante, separándose del árbol, dejando de sentir su presencia en la retaguardia. Le encantaría tener ojos en la espalda, se dice, atento, mientras dirige su espadón no a los muertos vivientes, sino al amo de todos ellos. Él, asombrado, se hace a un lado torpemente, lejos quedó la gracia fluida y agilidad de Alabaster Faraday, Milaryon Lestrange no es otra cosa que un mal rival. El joven siente un peso sobre el cuerpo, un pequeño no muerto que puede ser la chica del 12 le ha trepado a la espalda, y le araña la cara con dedos filosos como cuchillos. Grita de dolor, temblando, pero no puede rendirse ahora, incluso con ella a la espalda, putrefacta, asquerosa, debe seguir. Tiene las piernas más largas, los movimientos más medidos y es, encima, un profesional, así que poco le cuesta darle alcance y apuñalar al chico en el hombro. Es una puñalada superficial, no puede hacer otra cosa considerando que tiene a otro re vivo agarrándole las piernas, intentando darle un bocado a su muslo, pero es suficiente, la sangre de Connor ha infectado la ropa y torrente sanguíneo del dueño del arma definitiva.

Y, mientras siente que menos alimañas asquerosas le rodean, y oye un grito de dolor y pánico imposible de describir, sabe que ha funcionado. Ha funcionado, de veras.

Se pone a pelear, con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

* * *

Las rocas caen a su alrededor, la lava brilla arriba y abajo, solo en el centro parece que no hay nada. Están rodeadas por un círculo de fuego, no obstante, siguen ascendiendo, Sunny primero y Mikah detrás, con un fulgor en sus ojos verdes ya visibles. La pequeña morena se ha quitado el gorro hace rato, aún hay ventisca pero es más caliente, no le daña las orejas y necesita tener sus sentidos funcionando a toda potencia mientras asciende, con rostro decidido, esquivando los obstáculos que se le presentan, ya sean cráteres, árboles derribados o enormes rocas. Recuerda ese mismo ascenso más fácil y feliz, comiendo calafates y creyendo que allí encontrarían algo, aunque ya no importe. Solo vale el aquí y ahora, donde hay una chica subiendo, aterrorizada y obstinada, y otra que le va detrás, con ganas de matar.

Sunny es rápida en lo que hace, esquiva obstáculos con precisión y se agacha en el momento en que las rocas le pasan por encima. Siente que el cuero cabelludo le arde al imaginar otra de esas rocas impactándole en la cabeza pero ya da igual, debe ascender. La montaña está más empinada, puede asirse de los obstáculos y enredaderas, con la honda en la boca, dispuesta a sacarla en cualquier momento. Le arde el pecho, se siente como si respirase fuego y cree ponerse a toser en cualquier momento.

–¡Ven aquí! –Le grita la chica del 4 desde abajo–: ¡vamos a quemarnos, maldición!

Sunny Tyson tiene tanto miedo de quemarse como ella, quizá más por haber sentido ya algo similar, pero la ignora. Si se detiene, está perdida. Si le hace caso, está perdida. Si duda, está…

Esquiva un cráter con fuego que se ha abierto justo en el momento en que pensaba poner el pie en ese lugar, sintiendo el calor ardiente casi en la cara. Soltando un grito ahogado de miedo, se desvía a la izquierda y contorsiona su cuerpo, aferrándose a una enorme roca y escalándola a toda velocidad, aún con la honda en la boca y las manos sudorosas buscando asidero, la montaña chillándole a su alrededor. Por un momento, está a perfecto ángulo de tiro, pues aunque Mikah esté más abajo aún puede hacer algo. Alguien como Connor Edgeworth no lo aprovecharía, valorando pros y contras pensaría que desperdiciar el único cuchillo que tiene en un punto como la pierna o el trasero sería tonto y esperaría. Mikah no. es más pequeña, no ha tenido un entrenamiento tan riguroso y arde de rabia por la muerte que una palurda de distrito le arrebató días atrás.

Sunny siente un dolor horrible en la parte trasera del muslo, una especie de pinchazo intrusivo que le desgarra la piel y más adentro. Grita, por poco pierde asidero en la roca y habría caído, lo cual hubiese sido perjudicial pues cabía la posibilidad de aterrizar sobre la pierna y el cuchillo, haciendo que éste se incrustase hasta la empuñadura en la herida recién abierta. Por suerte, no cae, y logra pasar esa roca difícil por poco. Cada vez que da un paso, siente la hoja del arma raspándole la piel, y por un segundo tiene que detenerse, apretando los dientes y sudando a chorros. Nunca la habían herido en lo que van de juegos, se dice, sintiendo que el corazón le late con más velocidad, la sangre ardiente sobre la piel. Golpea un par de veces las ramas, sintiendo el intenso dolor mareándola, presa de él está a punto de dirigir la mano hasta el lugar para arrancarse el cuchillo, pero recuerda sus libros de la pequeña biblioteca del centro de entrenamiento, la sección de primeros auxilios, y lo que se dice sobre heridas con armas cortopunzantes.

Pues bien, se dice, sus manos convertidas en puños y el rostro crispado, si no quiere sangrar como un cerdo es mejor dejar las cosas como están. No quita que duela, que raspe, que un jadeo escape de sus labios cada vez que mueve la pierna, no obstante podría ser peor la supuesta cura, eso bien tiene que saberlo. Nunca habría creído agradecer el actuar con lesiones encima, su madre nunca le había dado con un cuchillo, pero al menos sus funciones no se ven tan ralentizadas gracias a la costumbre. Aunque duele, por supuesto. Cada vez que da un paso con la pierna izquierda.

–¡Eso por mi rodilla! –Le grita la chica, triunfante, llegando casi a la altura de la roca. El fuego cercano le da una apariencia hermosa y monstruosa, piensa Sunny al mirarla de reojo, sin perder la atención del camino.

La ignora, la pierna le duele demasiado, odia estar herida, y siente una rabia muy incapacitante para que las palabras quieran salir en un torrente que no sea desorganizado y extraño para ella, así que se las muerde con facilidad. En cambio sigue subiendo, más lento y con mayor dificultad, y no solo por la pierna lastimada y por el cuchillo que se mueve cada vez que camina, empeorándolo todo allí dentro. Se abren cráteres con fuego por arriba y abajo, la montaña se está resquebrajando, gimiendo, expulsando toda su rabia. tiene que mantenerse alerta para esquivar cada obstáculo, las rocas que vuelan ardiendo, los cráteres, árboles derribados… todo conspira contra ambas para impedirles seguir subiendo, pero Sunny no se rinde, nunca lo ha hecho. Asciende, ya tosiendo, rodeada por el fuego por todas partes, siente el calor abrasivo corroyéndola y sabe que, en caso de no sobrevivir, será consumida por los fuegos brillantes de aquel lugar.

El ascenso es penoso para ambas, cuando en un inicio Sunny parecía llevar la delantera y sentirse más en su ambiente, la herida lo había empeorado todo y minaba su moral más y más. la imagen, aunque hermosa según espectadores, también es tétrica. Sunny, luego de una media hora ardua de escalada, comienza a sentir la fatiga de llevar horas corriendo sin parar, respirando el humo ya tose más frecuentemente, el calor la está agotando y siente que podría echarse a descansar un segundo, que no pasaría nada. Ceder a aquel impulso en el calor es casi tan peligroso como hacerlo en el frío, se dice, angustiada, desesperada, obligándose a seguir, pero siente la pierna rígida y dolorida, gemidos leves escapan de sus labios, tiene raspadas las manos por la accidentada carrera

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a la cima? –Le pregunta Thomas–: ¿Invitarás a Mikah a tomar el té con lava?

Bufa, fastidiada, una lágrima de esfuerzo corre por su mejilla, tanto la una como la otra están ardientes por el esfuerzo, el intenso calor y la desesperación. Con el corazón en la boca, niega con la cabeza pero no se le ocurre qué contestar. ¿Por qué sigue y sigue subiendo?

"Te diré por qué, tse… –Thomas Rocheford la corta con impaciencia–: estás esperando que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti, que le caiga una piedra en la cabeza, que los vigilantes la maten. Sunny, no insultes tu propia inteligencia autoengañándote, sabes que eso no sucederá".

Las manos le tiemblan en un asidero, impactada por esas palabras que reconoce como ciertas, y suelta un gañido, intentando mantener el equilibrio, mas no lo consigue y se desliza un poco, montaña abajo, sacudiendo desesperadamente manos y piernas. Una roca frena el descenso, golpeándola fuertemente en la base de la espalda. Oye unas risas y los intentos denodados de Mikah por ascender y darle alcance, cada vez más cerca. Sunny, llorando de ansiedad por lo que tendrá que hacer si quiere vivir, pero sobre todo de agotamiento, puro y supremo agotamiento de llevar su cuerpo hasta el mismísimo límite de sus fuerzas, herida y sangrando, le da la espalda a la cima de la montaña, a su cima de la colina ardiente personal, y se quita la honda de la boca. Los sollozos suenan más fuertes esta vez, dejan de estar ahogados, así como las toses. Mira hacia abajo, Mikah no está ni a cien pasos de distancia, ¿Por qué no le lanza algo ahora que puede? Se pregunta, dudosa y sorprendida. No se imagina a esa chica teniendo reparo alguno por matarla.

"Porque no tiene" responde aquella voz misteriosa, una voz que es Thomas pero a la vez otra persona. Alguna vez los escuchó hablar al mismo tiempo, cuando, debatiendo, se atropellaban para poder tirarle al otro sus argumentos a la cara.

Esa voz es la suya.

–Ahí estás, provinciana asquerosa, vas a sufrir –Mikah Odair suda a mares, sus ojos brillan enormes y el fuego detrás de ella es simplemente estremecedor, piensa Sunny–: pensaba darte una puñaladita de nada, después de todo no vales ni mi tiempo, ni sé tu nombre, pero… me has hecho sudar, y me las vas a pagar.

Sunny la mira, sacando una piedra sin pensar, sin reflexionar sobre moralidad y cuestiones varias, atributos y pensamientos que mantienen ocupados a los humanos con la capacidad de pensar, no a animalitos con el puro instinto de vivir, supone ella. Le duele la herida, odia su tono prepotente, odia que se acerque más y más y sabe que le va a dar alcance tarde o temprano, supone que más temprano considerando lo juntas que están. La mira, y solo puede sentir odio hacia esa chica que la ha hecho correr durante horas, esa chica que se aprovechó de la muerte de Zachary… recuerda la furia en el rostro de Alabaster, incluso él parecía descontento con su manera de jugar.

Tensa la honda, el ruido especial de crujiente tensión apenas se siente, considerando la ventisca, el fuego, las rocas cayendo y el gemido vomitivo de la montaña. Mikah ríe.

–¡Esas horribles piedras! –Dice, intentando sortear una roca enorme, escondiéndose tras ella por un segundo para ver cómo escalarla.

A la propia Sunny le había costado, así que supone que a Mikah le costará más. Ahora, piensa la chica, ahora, cuando su cara asome, sus pies estarán en el aire, tiene que darle solo en la frente y caería muchos metros, alguna roca la desnucaría, tiene que ser pronto, cuando su cara asome, sus manos estarán ocupadas en el asidero y las piernas en el aire, tiene que ser tiene que ser. Pero, sin embargo, flaquea, viniéndose a la mente el rostro de aquella chica en el centro de entrenamiento, tímida, sonrojada, disculpándose ambas por haberse chocado… ¡No!

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! –Dice aquella voz nueva–: ¡Hazlo, dispárale, o te matará!"

Agotada, su brazo izquierdo tiembla un poco, preguntándose si vale la pena, vivir en un mundo donde los juegos del hambre seguirán y seguirían por siempre jamás, con seis años de terror porque Sammy sea cosechada, con la mirada de Thomas, quizá asqueado de ella por haber sucumbido al instinto animal de matar a alguien… su mirada desciende al igual que las comisuras de sus labios, mientras oye a Mikah forcejear para escalar aquella roca rodeada de cráteres que a ella misma tantos dolores de cabeza y agotamiento le causara.

"¡No lo hagas por Thomas! –Dice Thomas, de una manera contradictoria–: ¡Hazlo por ti!"

"¿Quién eres? –Le pregunta la voz átona y acartonada de Sunny–: ¿quién eres, sino… sino Thomas Rocheford?"

"¡Tse! ¡Soy tú, insensata! –Responde Thomas, enojado, impaciente, intolerante–: ¡Tengo que usar esta voz porque sino no me haces caso! ¡Solo atiendes a él! ¡Atiéndete a ti!"

Aquella última frase es una bofetada cálida de fuego, una piedra quemante le pasa por el lado y ella se agacha, temblorosa y asustada. Thomas Rocheford… no, ella, Sunny Tyson, la está regañando. Lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

"Él siempre estuvo equivocado –Dice, esta vez, la voz átona de Sunny–: no pienses en Sammy siendo golpeada por madre, ¡No pienses en él tirado como un perro en su lugar de siempre! ¡Si quieres vivir, piensa en si vale la pena! ¡Piensa en ti!

"¡Piensa en ti!" Añade Thomas.

El rostro de Mikah Odair, sonrojado y esforzado, asoma por entre la gran roca. Sus ojos verdes brillan horriblemente aterradores, su pelo rizado y alocado por el viento. Sunny siente a la vez miedo y decisión, apuntando a la frente de su enemiga, esa… ¡Esa malvada! Y se recuerda, diciéndose que jamás se dejaría caer en sus manos, aunque tuviera que…

Tensando la cuerda al máximo, ante la aterrada mirada de la chica que solo puede escalar o dejarse caer, dispara, pensando en sí misma, en lo que cree que vale la pena tener, sus propias cosas, su valor… ¡El valor de Sunny Tyson! ¡Eso existía! Apunta directo a la frente de la profesional, esperando, rogando contra toda esperanza no fallar, es su última oportunidad, no puede desperdiciarla… el centro de la frente… pero falla.

Por desgracia para Mikah.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 5º Alan Blake, distrito 5 – no muertos/revivos.

Alan: ñooo… mi bebé. Sentí muchísimo matarte, además moriste feo. Al menos, lindo mío, ya no sufre.

* * *

Nota:

Me tardé porque me mega deprimí con la muerte de alabaster y durante un día no escribí ni una línea jajaja.

Pero aquí está, el penúltipo capítulo de Sunny y los demás en la arena. ¿qué creen que pasará?

Saludos, reyes y reinas de la colina.


	28. Anteriormente en Extremos

Anteriormente en Extremos...

–Soy Sunny Tyson, chica fea, plana, pobre y con baja autoestima, más encima residente en un distrito periférico. Les contaré lo que pasó, si bien si estás en este capítulo es porque algo ya sabes.

En el capítulo 1, abruptamente, mostraron mi relación con Thomas Rocheford, un estirado y gordo hijo del alcalde, que cualquiera que no nos conoce pensaría que me desprecia, pero en realidad es que somos así, nos agrada tomarnos el pelo y debatir. Quienes piensen que me desprecia no han conocido el desprecio, como yo, despreciada por todos, ignorada, sucia alimaña horrible, nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito…

En fin, en el segundo capítulo fui agredida físicamente por mi madre porque defendí a mi hermana pequeña, que es casi copia y pega de cada hermana pequeña de heroína de turno y me une la misma relación así que mejor ni hablo de ella. en el tercero me cosecharon (no, no me presenté voluntaria por mi hermana, ja), y en las despedidas Thomas y yo intercambiamos bromas, debates, besos, chupetones y le di mi trenza. Le habría dado también mi virginidad porque sin mentir llevo como tres años esperando a que me la quite, pero no había suficiente tiempo así que me quedé con las ganas. Y eso que él había comprado tiempo, diciéndole al tipo algo así como "toma esta billetera para que te compres un poco de dignidad", ay si es tan lindo skdjskjd en fin.

En el tren conocí a un par de personas importantes: Robert (como el tipo rebelde, fuerte y bocazas que es violento con todos incluyendo a su mujer pero que eso no lo dije nunca porque se supone que no lo tenía que saber), Lev (como el mentor simpaticón y gay que tiene ojos bicolor y es fuertote), Sabrina (como la extra que a veces llega a poner orden), Gaspar (como el pervertido un poco pederasta que me pelotea en lugar de ayudarme). Con ellos tuve un par de aventuras, como que Robert se puso loco, Gaspar me molestó, Lev me ayudó y escribí un par de cartas mientras lloraba. Sí, olvidé decirlo, me la voy a pasar llorando mucho. Ah, un detalle sin importancia, le pegué una bofetada a Gaspar por pervertido… no, en realidad fue por otra cosa, pero si no lo saben, léanlo.

Después, en el desfile, me vistieron como una reina mitad gothic lolita y mitad pieza de ajedrez. Debo reconocer que mi apariencia era bastante atrayente. Mientras desfilaba, Thomas empezó a fantasear conmigo, aww te amo mi gordito lindo yo fantaseo contigo todo el tiempo xD.

Después, en la fiesta de la paz…

–Hola, Soy Alabaster Faraday, ¿se me oye…?

SunnyTyson: –¡Hey, ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¡Quién eres! ¡Esta es mi historia!

AlabasterFaraday: –me presenté, tsk, Soy Alabaster Faraday, Allie Pallie para los cuates. Además también es mi historia, así que dame sitio pequeñita que vengo a ayudarte.

SunnyTyson: –¡Pero si tú ya te moriste!

AlabasterFaraday: –¿Acaso viste mi cuerpo zombificado? ¿No?... ¿viste mi cadáver?... a rey muerto, rey puesto.

SunnyTyson: –Aquello que dices, Alabaster Faraday, carece de sentido.

Alabaster Faraday: –tsk, ya quiéreme, amigui.

SunnyTyson: –Nadie me había dicho antes amigui (llora).

AlabasterFaraday: –y a mí no me habían querido (llora).

Sunny y Alabaster: –ya, contémosla juntos…

Alabaster: –Bueno, la cosa es que yo quería conquistar el mundo para…

Sunny: –Ay, ¿realmente querías eso? Suena tontooo…

Alabaster: –snif.

Sunny: –bueno, yo estoy en una relación cliché de novela así que…

Alabaster: –Déjame hablar, pequeñita. El asunto es que quería dominar el mundo para que todos tuviesen paz, amor, tranquilidad y alguien me diera amor porque desde que mis padres desaparecieron no es que anduviera sobrado de eso.

Sunny: … (puntos suspensivos infinitos).

Alabaster: –Bueno, en ese capítulo conocimos a los profesionales. Son: Clarissa, mi compañera, como el estereotipo de chica rubia pesada pero en piel oscura; Connor, como el cabeza de músculos honorable y bien entrenado. Dahlia, como la honorable y bien entrenada pero con mucho pecho; Ryan, como el idiota que muere pronto; Mikah, como la tímida pero que es yanguire. Y yo, como el arquero que en todos los juegos nunca tomó un arco.

Sunny: xD.

Alabaster: Esa cara de xD es rara y quiero saber por qué la pusiste.

Sunny: Sigaaamos…

Alabaster: Tsk.

Sunny y alabaster: la química entre nosotros fue instantánea, fue cosa de mirarnos y hacer lo que hacíamos con el resto… ignorarnos. Nos sentamos juntos y tomamos juguito pero sin decirnos nada, y al día siguiente, entrenamos mucho. Apenas nos miramos ese día, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo, Sunny, sí te miré, en el centro de entrenamiento, y comencé a fantasear.

Alabaster: ugh eso no me gusta, amigui.

Sunny: no, contigo no, asco, te pareces a Thomas y me lo hiciste recordar mientras tirabas con arco.

Alabaster: Eso me da miedo, pero bueno. En el segundo día, tuve que soportar a los profesionales de los que ya hablé, recibí una nota tuya, parece que descubriste lo de la arena, y nada de importancia pasó, entrenamos para vivir y matar.

Sunny: a mí Lev me pegó mucho, enseñándome cuerpo a cuerpo, y aprendí a hacer nudos. Luego ya vinieron las sesiones privadas, donde pasó algo importante.

Alabaster: maté a un avox y tuviste la idea de decir mi nombre cuando salí, re traumatizado por haber matado, y hasta que me morí no dejé de oír mi nombre dicho por tu voz.

Sunny: ahora eres tú el que da miedo.

Alabaster: –tsk….

Sunny y Alabaster: luego de eso, vinieron las entrevistas, nada de importancia pasó porque le tocó a (lindodemicorazonteamo,Thomasyanosabrazaremos) (queascoqueascoqueascoelamor). ¡Y después la arena! En un capítulo súper emocionante y dinámico donde compartimos protagonismo en saltos de tiempo geniales. Después, en el baño de sangre ambos hicimos cosas, nada de importancia pasó, yo fabriqué una honda con un arco que rompí y…

Alabaster: ¿qué?

Sunny: nadaaaa…

Alabaster: creí oír… bueno. La cosa es que yo maté a mi compañera y jodí pero bien a los profesionales, y me escondí en unos matorrales mientras se me pasaban los temblores por haber matado. Al segundo día nos encontramos.

Sunny: –te amenacé para que me dieras agua y tú me ofreciste alianza, qué tierno. Antes te odiaba y te dije que eras cosas horribles, pero con el tiempo, cuando asesinaste a un chico frente a mis ojos, cambié de opinión y te quise.

Alabaster: –Sí eso fue muy dulce. Te arrodillaste para l…limpiarme las botas.

Sunny: pervertido.

Alabaster: jijijiji. nos estábamos peleando por cualquier cosa, pero después de que Miles Near muriese, nos hicimos amigos. Sunny cocinó algo rico, me cantó canciones y yo le prometí protegerla con mi vida…. Bueno no lo dije, pero lo pensé. Y así pasamos la primera noche, ella asustada por mí. Al día siguiente, la dejé sola.

Sunny: sí porque eso es muy inteligente. Y apareció un gigante de hielo, me escapé y me ayudó un chico al que yo auxilié en el centro de entrenamiento, pero Alabaster lo asustó y se terminó yendo.

Alabaster: ese efecto causo en los demás, y yo que solo quiero ser el rey del mundo u.u

Connor (a lo lejos) al menos Sunny se conforma con la colina, jajajajaja (risas que duran media hora por parte de Connor, pero nadie más se ríe).

Sunny: eeeeen fin… el asunto es que después hicimos algo relativamente rebelde y nos dejaron de sacar en pantalla. Y pasaron otras cosas semi interesantes en otros lugares. Pero al día siguiente sí que brillamos, el día de la montaña. Subimos una montaña, comimos calafates, tomé jaulas de noche de por ahí y de pronto eropcionó.

Alabaster: ahí yo fui el héroe, le salvé la vida, corrí, fui un campeón, y después de eso la llevé en mis brazos hasta la cueva y fui a recoger leña, solo, sin un rasguño…

Sunny: llorabas como un bebé y creo que hasta vomitaste.

Alabaster: tsk… propaganda de mi enemigo político.

Sunny: …a ver… luego encontramos el cadáver de Zachary, el niño que me ayudó, agujereado y hecho pedacitos… y la malvada malvadosa apareció. ¡Mikah Odair! Que todos los truenos caigan sobre su cabeza.

Alabaster: casi me mata, ahí mi amigui me salvó, pero le dimos una pedrada en la rodilla y aunque se escapó, no se salió con la suya.

Sunny: luego nos fuimos a acurrucar juntitos en la cueva (sonrisas de amistad). Todo habría salido bien si no fuera por el arma definitiva.

Alabaster: algunos hombres son las prostitutas, otros el dinero, a mí.. me hablan de las armas y me pongo loco. así que sí, enloquecí cuando dijeron que en el banquete la entregarían. Poco me faltó para salir corriendo.

Sunny: por suerte lo tenía de la correa e impedí que hiciese alguna estupidez.

Alabaster: miau.

Sunny: en fin, en el camino nos encontramos con Dahlia Fey, la profesional del 2, y demostré que soy una cabrona con los ovarios bien puestos para darle una pedrada por la espalda antes de que Alabaster la matase.

Alabaster: buen trabajo en equipo ese, dame cinco (chocan los cinco). Lástima que poco después, cuando vinieron los zombis, huiste por patas.

Sunny: ay perdón… es que te tuve un poco de miedo, eras perturbador así de obsesionado, y no me gustan los zombis. Así que me subí a un árbol y tú te fuiste no sé adónde.

Alabaster: a ver quién tenía el arma, claro. La tenía el tipo del 9.

Sunny: ese desgraciado, feo tenía que ser… sabía que era malo.

Alabaster: ya, pongámonos serios que se acerca mi muerte… me fui, Connor Edgeworth me siguió, me encontró, nos enfrentamos, como un tigre combatió, y me venció… me rompió la espalda y me morí, aunque antes llegaste a acariciarme… eso fue lindo. Gracias por darme amor. oye, me tengo que ir.

Sunny: Oh, no, amigo mío, lindo, precioso y dulce Allie Pallie… te quiero con la intensidad de mil soles…

Alabaster: tienes que empezar a hacer las cosas sola y todo eso… es tu turno. Adióoos (Alabaster desaparece en una niebla blanca).

Sunny: …en fin, la vid a sigue (se seca una lágrima). Cuando se murió, fui a saquear sus cosas como una rastrera, luego me fui a la montaña y Mikah me persiguió. En la última genial escena, estamos en un volcán en llamas, ella trepada en una roca y yo le disparé, no se sabe dónde. ¿quieren saberlo?


	29. En extremos opuestos

Capítulo 27. En extremos opuestos.

* * *

Las rocas no se detienen en aquel segundo, haciendo eco al momento tenso entre que la piedra viaja hasta que impacta, la lava brillante no deja de caer y burbujear, el gemido de la montaña no cesa. Quizá en edición le vajasen el volumen a todo eso, haciendo énfasis solo en el silvido de la piedra de fondo, luego el chillido atroz de Mikah Odair, aquel que oye quien está parada en frente, casi recién soltada la cuerda de la honda, un grito de sorpresa y dolor inimaginables, uno que llega hasta lo más profundo de su interior y remueve sus cimientos, haciéndola marearse y sentir unas locas ganas de que pare, que por favor pare de resonarle en la cabeza, pero no para.

La mira, aterrada. La piedra ha caído, roja y ya inservible, y el ojo izquierdo de la joven profesional es un amasijo sanguinolento y asqueroso, reventado, que brilla saliéndose ya de la órbita y desbordando. La profesional lleva una sola de sus manos a ese lugar, gritando, con el otro ojo cerrado por acto reflejo y su cuerpo sacudiéndose de dolor. ¿cómo se sujeta? Piensa Sunny, presa de un maravillado horror, mordiéndose los carrillos con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar también. El ojo otrora verde y hermoso de Mikah Odair, se le desliza gelatinoso mejilla abajo, haciendo contraste con la piel sonrojada por el calor y el esfuerzo, y una de sus manos, la que no se ha dirigido directa a la zona afectada, tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, ya sea para mantenerse en altura o por el espasmo que le recorre el cuerpo.

–¡Desgraciadamalditahijadeputamiojo! –Es una cacofonía lo que escapa de los labios de la chica, posteriormente se pone a sollozar, palpando su mejilla, allí donde los restos de su globo ocular se deslizan. A ciegas prácticamente, apunta a Sunny con el dedo índice, pringado de aquella sustancia–: ¡te voy a matar!

Se esfuerza por subir, sonidos inarticulados de sufrimiento se le escapan de entre los labios entreabiertos mientras gimotea intermitentemente, las lágrimas le ruedan por el ojo derecho mientras que el lado izquierdo de la cara lo tiene empapado con un fluido rojizo y asqueroso, tiene abierto su único ojo verde, mocos escapan de su nariz. Sunny siente que vomitará, no cabe duda, vomitará el pastel de frutas allí mismo, mientras la ve, medio cegada, enfurecida, loca de dolor, trepando aquella piedra para llegar a su alcance. Es una imagen repugnante, con el pelo apelmazado, la expresión homicida y dolorida, los labios fruncidos y el oírla murmurar cosas terribles, blasfemias tan fieras que ella se estremece, presa del pánico, ¿es posible odiar tanto a alguien? Sí, lo es, Mikah odia a Sunny, quien la está haciendo sufrir, y Sunny se hace cargo de ese odio de la única forma que conoció en su momento, abrazándose a sí misma, mirándola fijamente mientras intenta subir. ¿Cómo no se le han acabado las fuerzas? Se pregunta, confusa, ¿No debería haber caído ya?

No había querido darle en el ojo, puede asegurarlo, jamás se le había ocurrido algo tan lento y espantoso, pero sería tonto disculparse por algo así. De solo imaginarse diciéndole "lo siento, pues, Mikah Odair, pero mi objetivo real era tu frente", un ataque de risa la sacude. Mientras Mikah intenta sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas, Sunny Tyson se echa a reír, ríe tan fuerte como llora la otra, se ríe de imaginarse una situación tan surrealista. ¿qué le diría Mikah entonces? "oh, no pasa nada, me duele, pero aquí tienes mi frente, dame con esa piedra y moriré tranquila"… si en los juegos del hambre la gente fuese tan cortés, se dice, abrazándose a sí misma, doblándose por las carcajadas. Mira a la profesional, aún intentando trepar, enseñando los dientes un poco amarillentos por no habérselos lavado en días.

–Te… ríes, desgraciada sádica y m…maldita –Mikah llora, está ya en la cima de la roca, a punto de pasar las piernas al otro lado. En caso de conseguirlo, solo tendría que descenderla e ir hacia ella, a tientas.

Sunny, presa del pánico, deja de reír de golpe, ya no tiene ganas, aquella sensación de hilaridad –por otro lado, injustificada– se ha ido por el miedo que de pronto la acomete. Mikah se está frotando la sustancia asquerosa de la cara como una niña pequeña con sueño, dejando el hueco de su ojo verde algo más limpio y despejado. Entonces, trepada a la roca, con el pelo enmarañado y el pecho subiéndole y bajando por los lamentos, la ve de verdad, no a la asesina de Zachary, empapada de sangre y con la risa en su boca sino a la chica tímida que antes había sido, una niña lejos de casa y más encima cosechada. La ve, y se descubre sintiendo el mismo asco, ni rastro de compasión, ni de identificación. ¿Por qué la había deshumanizado antes y la desprecia ahora? Se pregunta, en un segundo de lucidez, antes de hacer que todo termine para la profesional. ¿Quiere protegerse a sí misma de la sensación de estar matando a una persona? ¿Justificarse? ¿Limpiar su nombre con una artimaña tan patética tal que "soy buena, la otra lo merecía? Espera que no, aquello sería como tirar a la basura lo que aprendiera con la muerte y las últimas palabras de Alabaster Faraday, se responde, tensando otra piedra en la honda sin que el pulso le tiemble apenas, la mano izquierda extendida y la derecha hacia sí.

La oye sollozar y buscar a tientas un asidero para la pierna, prácticamente está doblada en un ángulo raro, con las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo convulso, aferrándose con el miedo de la adolescente de dieciséis años que es ante el abismo amenazador de la muerte. sabe que es una niña, que tiene un hermanito, pero no le importa, así de sencillo. No por Mikah en sí misma, la desprecia al poder jugar de otra manera sabiendo matar, y no hacerlo. Es por ella, por una cuestión de orgullo, porque la desafió, la amedrentó hasta hacerla llorar de miedo y correr hasta desfallecer, porque la pierna izquierda le duele y pulsa con el cuchillo incrustado en su carne, y porque ahora, al verse perdida, recién entiende lo que es ser presa y se lamenta. Pues bien, se dice, respirando agitadamente, ahora es tarde, llega el momento de Sunny, de la vida de Sunny, y para vivir tiene que pisar todas las cabezas que queden con objeto de ser la reina de la colina, ¿había sido eso lo que dijo Loic que Gaspar le había ordenado?

"Y si soy cruel, pues, acepto serlo y ya lidiaré con las consecuencias, ¡pero me da igual que muera!" Piensa rotundamente, mientras suelta la piedra, dirigida esta vez al ojo derecho de la chica. Espera fallar, no quiere dejarla cegada y temblorosa en medio de aquella montaña ardiente donde los ojos son tan vitales. Su proyectil viaja rápido y tiene un segundo para rogarse que haya fallado, que haya fallado… contiene la respiración, temblando un poco. Mikah, aterrada, hace una contorsión con su cuerpo para esquivar la piedra que la dejaría ciega para siempre, soltándose de las manos y de una pierna. La piedra nunca da en el blanco, pero no es necesario para haberla matado.

–¡maldi... nooo! –Chilla pavorosamente, mientras sus extremidades pierden asidero y se resbala roca y montaña abajo.

Sunny Tyson la sigue con la mirada, por un instante se pierde de vista tras la roca pero, cuando la asesina la rodea para seguir mejor aquella trayectoria, queriendo no dejar ningún cabo suelto, ve que sigue descendiendo más y más, golpeándose con baches, deslizándose en contra de su voluntad. La chica hace esfuerzos supremos por dejar de caer, las manos y pies dibujando surcos en la tierra, y Sunny ve el destino final de esa caída mejor que ella, por estar arriba, un destino bastante ardiente.

–¡Oh…! –Un grito ahogado escapa de su boca mientras la ve rodar y rodar, aferrándose a la tierra, ya con las manos en carne viva, todavía gritando, gritándole a ella, ensuciándose con los escombros.

Mikah no se da cuenta de que se dirige a un cráter lleno de lava sino hasta que tiene el calor casi encima, pero ya es demasiado tarde como para frenar la caída, con todo lo que lo ha intentado… Sunny debería dejar de mirar, sabe lo que pasará, mas no puede, sus enormes ojos están fijos en la imagen, y supone que así estarán hasta que todo termine. La profesional, poco antes de llegar hasta el final de su viaje, un cráter con lava burbujeante, sus gritos de insultos e imprecaciones ya no son tales, es más ni siquiera son coherentes, solo una salva de por favor y de nooo y luego ya nada tiene sentido para la víctima. El sufrimiento, aunque enorme, es instantáneo, cuando cae, su aullido estremece y la piel y el cuerpo comienzan a derretirse de una manera brutal, rápida y pavorosa. El cañón restalla en el centro de la montaña y todo el estadio, el aroma de fuego, rocas, árboles quemados y azufre se mezcla con algo indecible, a Sunny le recuerda a la fragancia del cerdo asado, ni más oscura, ni desagradable, solo similar. No obstante, ya después ni siquiera queda eso, el lugar del sacrificio está vacío, su cuerpo se vaporiza por completo, quizá solo cenizas queden en el cráter.

Ni aromas, ni gritos, ni imprecaciones, la única prueba tangible de que Mikah Odair estuvo y vivió es el cuchillo que Sunny Tyson tiene en la pierna, y las manchas de sangre y gelatina adherida a la roca. Sunny mira esa roca, y contiene con éxito las arcadas que pugnan por hacer salir el vómito.

"Solo dos personas para volver a casa…" piensa, agotada, sentándose con dificultad sobre una piedra y temblando por el dolor, el cansancio y la honda impresión que los desaforados aullidos de su enemiga le dejaran. Ni siquiera termina de formular la frase cuando otro cañonazo la sobresalta. "Corrección, solo una", se dice, buscando la lástima, la conmiseración y la tristeza. Las encuentra, pero bajo capas y capas de agotamiento, ni tan siquiera alivio, solo cansancio y horror. La muerte de la profesional del distrito 4, ardiendo entre las brasas del volcán, suplicando por no caer, con el ojo reventado… había sido horrible el cuadro entero, y ella fue la autora tanto como el Capitolio lo es de su historia.

"yo". Se mira las manos pequeñas, encandilada. Están sucias de tierra, manchadas de ollín y temblorosas, pero no tienen una gota de sangre. Aquello es una frase simbólica, las manos manchadas no suponen diferencia, nada significan. Mikah odair ni siquiera fue su primera víctima, si tuviera que contar habría partido por Miles Near. Por él sí lloró, a él lo sintió intensamente. Ahora…

Ahora solo le duele la pierna, le duele a rabiar. Necesita hacer algo con eso, quitarse el cuchillo, bajar de la montaña que sigue rugiendo, lanzando cosas, en un tornado huracanado. Sunny, aterrada ante un desprendimiento, como puede se arrastra con sus mochilas y la honda en la mano y se esconde tras una piedra grande, distinta a la que fuese la perdición de Mikah, y aguarda a que amaine la tormenta que los vigilantes enviasen como escenario semifinal para una de las batallas.

* * *

El sujeto del distrito 9, dueño del arma definitiva, ha perecido bajo el peso de su propio poder, devorado por los títeres a quienes controlaba para que matasen al resto de sus enemigos. Connor Edgeworth, en un golpe de ingenio, le había manchado la piel con su sangre, líquido al que las bestias reaccionaban, y logró que se volvieran contra él. Se le ocurrió como de repente, no puede decir que lo haya tenido meditado desde un inicio, pero le salvó la vida… o al menos le dio unos minutos extra para arreglar aquella situación que se le tornó insostenible por unos momentos.

Había escuchado los gritos del joven, cierto, gritos de súplica, no solo de dolor como los de Alabaster Faraday, su contrincante anterior. Lo desprecia por ello, alguien que muere suplicando, llorando y gimoteando por piedad no es un digno oponente, solo un insecto a quien le ha quedado demasiado grande el luchar por su vida. En un inicio, creyó que el cañonazo anterior había sido de él, mientras seguía peleando con algunos remuertos que lo acosaban, pero no pudo morir si seguía gritando, si alguien le devoraba uno a uno los dedos, si tenía a una cosa abriéndole el vientre con sus filosas garras como cuchillos. De manera que no, otra persona murió primero, mas no faltó mucho para que le siguiera, por fin.

Connor Edgeworth tiene la cara destrozada por zarpazos, la chica del 12 le arrancó una oreja que sangra a chorros, los brazos musculosos los tiene llenos de heridas profundísimas y el sector del vientre da la sensación de que fuese un grifo abierto botando rojo. Apoyado contra un árbol, espalda segura, da mandobles de arriba hacia abajo, izquierda y derecha, a todo quien se le acerca aunque ya esté bastante lastimado, hay una lluvia de cabezas a su alrededor. Siente la fiebre y la debilidad de nuevo tomando control de su cuerpo, suda por el calor estremecedor del desierto nocturno, la luna brilla en su calva sudorosa, sin embargo no se detiene. No es consciente de que cada habitante de Panem está viendo cuán habilidoso es con la espada, menos acerca de lo admirado que está siendo, herido de muerte, sin parar de luchar. Solo sabe que quiere vivir, que debe cumplir la apuesta, que aún le quedan energías para resistir, y mientras le queden no piensa bajar el brazo ni por un momento.

Los va contando conforme van cayendo. Al séptimo, un mareo le hace detenerse brevemente y uno salta sobre él, clavándole las garras en la herida para degustar algo de su sangre, y termina cortándole la cabeza sin miramientos. Al quinto, otro espasmo le sacude, mas no se detiene esta vez aunque se tambalee. Cuando sus labios murmuran "tercero", comienza a oír los ruidos lejanos y la enorme espada le pesa cada vez más en las manos, irónico que antes le hubiese resultado un juego de niños emplearla, no digamos ya blandirla. El tercero y el segundo caen, dejándole cara a cara con Clarissa Carmichael, como si fuese una novela, un poema romántico. A Connor le gustan los poemas románticos y Clarissa era hermosa, lo fue cuando vivía, y ahora debe morir de nuevo.

No quiere que le vuelvan a perforar el corazón, menos él, así que lo dirige simplemente a la cabeza, sin más, haciéndola caer, muerta de nuevo, con el cráneo deformado de manera espantosa. Tiene la respiración entrecortada, temblorosa, casi un estertor. No siente lástima, no por aquella cosa no muerta, así como no la sintió por la representación de Dahlia ni por sí mismo.

La vista es horrible, el paisaje seco, deprimente, aterrador, la luna enorme, el cielo polvoriento y las dunas susurrantes a lo lejos, y el suelo sembrado de casi todos los cadáveres de la edición, muy pocos asesinados por él cuando aún vivían como personas, mas todos destruidos por él como armas. Connor baja la espada, filo a tierra, apoyándose en ella para descansar, y cierra los ojos por un segundo, esperando que el mareo y la debilidad pasen, aunque no se engaña.

Cuando cae al suelo, no cuerpo a tierra sino solo deslizándose suavemente a lo largo del árbol que le ayudó en aquella larga contienda, reconoce que se está muriendo.

Y tan cerca de la final… casi lo logra… ¿quién le habrá sobrevivido? ¿Será Mikah Odair? ¿Quién más queda? ¿Quién…?

–Qué… importa –Su voz nasal es un susurro apenas. Sin fuerzas, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, reclinándola contra el árbol.

* * *

Están lloviendo rocas, no tan fuertemente como dos minutos atrás, pero aún así, la montaña ruge con brío y las punzadas de electricidad en su brazo derecho –el del rastreador– le hacen encogerse más sobre sí misma. Está entendiendo el mensaje, quedando solo dos, los vigilantes quieren que abandone su privilegiada posición, mas no puede ponérselo fácil. No tanto por su propensión a evitar que la lleven por donde quieren, aunque en parte sí. La razón principal es que se siente tan agotada y dolorida que prácticamente no puede moverse, ya lo intentó, y dar un solo paso con el cuchillo en la pierna le supuso una agonía. No ha suplicado a los vigilantes para que la dejen en paz por puro orgullo, aunque quizá lo hubiese hecho cualquiera con menos, pues el dolor comienza a alcanzar el punto de lo intolerable.

Las punzadas que llaman su atención no cesan y las rocas han dejado de volar tan intensamente, si bien aún huele a azufre y el fuego del volcán sigue siendo abrasador. Sunny, comprendiendo también aquello, y reconociendo las concesiones –no te pegaría si fueses menos contestona, dice Wendy Dean en su cabeza, sabe entendérselas con aquel razonamiento–, llega a la conclusión de que la única forma de avanzar es arrancándose el cuchillo de la herida. Recuerda, en una de sus mochilas, el enorme pote de crema cicatrizante instantáneo. Las quemaduras de Alabaster Faraday fueron gravísimas y pudo con ellas, así como con la que aún tiene en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ¿Por qué no con una de cuchillo? Solo así podrá caminar, piensa. Que la vean moviéndose, que aún no se ha rendido. Agotada, magullada, herida, tiene motivos para pelear una última vez y todo el empuje para hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que puede matar sola, con el que quede no se echará atrás. Ni siquiera si fuese Alan Blake lo haría. Qué va, ni si fuese Alabaster. Quedando solo dos…

Sin embargo ahí está el cuchillo, que por ahora le impide toda maniobra. El pantalón es grueso y quizá por aquello no se enterró hasta la empuñadura, lo cual es una suerte, aunque duela demasiado. Seguramente perjudicó algún músculo, se dice, mas no sabe de eso así que evita pensarlo para no complicarse. Ya tiene demasiadas cosas a las que prestar atención, como el molesto punzar de su brazo y el dolor, además de intentar pensar quién es la persona que queda y cómo enfrentarla.

Mientras cavila sobre aquello, con las manos temblándole y la honda en la boca, para morderla y ahogar sus gritos de dolor, toma el mango del cuchillo, caliente y resbaladizo, y con los rugidos de la montaña de fondo da un fuerte tirón. Su intención era arrancarlo de raíz pero ha sobreestimado su capacidad de soportar el malestar, pues tiene que detenerse, mareada, estremeciéndose, no se imaginó que fuese tanto… comienza a sudar y derramar lágrimas, la sangre corre más fluidamente desde la herida, el dolor la marea, el aire la sofoca, las punzadas del brazo, Mikah Odair gritando, Alabaster muerto en el suelo, y la pierna, su pierna…

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, cae desmayada, mirando el cuchillo casi completamente fuera, sus pantalones cubiertos de rojo, el dolor nublándole los sentidos. Le parece escuchar, a lo lejos, el sonido de un cañón.

"mi cañón", piensa, con una punzada de tristeza. Intenta despertar, esforzarse por no morir, pero los párpados pesan mucho.

* * *

En la sala de control hay un revuelo monumental. Control de clima está preparando el tornado frío para el desierto mientras maximiza los estallidos de la montaña a ver si Sunny o Connor se mueven, sin éxito. La primera, está acurrucada contra una piedra, temiendo a las rocas ardientes que vuelan a su alrededor, intentando evaluar el daño de su pierna lastimada y con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, y el segundo, ya en las últimas, tiene el pecho casi inmóvil a no ser por una pequeñísima elevación. Mutaciones está preparando los depósitos para los mutilados engendros, Julio recibe llamada tras llamada, todos están ocupados en una u otra cosa, pero unánimemente sienten la desesperación de que la gran final se les está yendo de las manos.

–Maldición, mándenle una descarga eléctrica al rastreador de Connor, no se nos puede morir en la final –Casiopea Anglevin vuelve a dar un golpe extra furioso con la uña en el escritorio.

–Lo hago, pero no reacciona –Heracle muestra al chico, en la pantalla–: apenas hay reacción de los globos oculares moviéndose un poco. Connor no va a durar ni dos minutos. Y Sunny solo se estremece ante las descargas eléctricas, parece demasiado asustada como para moverse de ahí con esas rocas ardientes volando…

–Mierda, bájales la intensidad a las pinches rocas pendejas –Casiopea, enojada, mira al de control de clima, que se encoge y asiente–: la chica del 10 no querrá moverse de ahí y no la culpo… pero mierda…

Julio no había escuchado a la jefa diciendo tanto comentario malsonante junto, pero la entiende, la situación es desesperada. Si no hacen algo rápido, la final no será final, solo habrá una semifinal doble, ¡con lo mucho que habían alardeado con esa semifinal doble y esas dos batallas de ingenio y lo que especulaba la gente sobre quiénes serían los finalistas! Y ahí los tienen, la pequeñita y el gigante, la historia sobre venganza, el asesino del aliado de ella, los rivales perfectos, ¡Y están en extremos opuestos de la arena!

–Más encima ni que estuvieran cerca… están a extremos opuestos de la arena –masculla Heracle, leyéndole el pensamiento–: si al menos pudiésemos…

–Al demonio con todo –Julio interrumpe, inesperadamente–: voy a enviarle otro reconstituyente ahora mismo a Connor. ¿Puedo, jefa?

Evidentemente que un Connor muerto beneficiaría a Sunny, su hermosa y brillante Sunny, la sacadora de ojos, implacable, asesina perfecta, tímida y todo lo sensual de este mundo, pero una pelea final con el profesional del 2… ¡cómo brillará entonces! Tal es la única intención de Julio, darle un brillante final a la mejor tributo, según él, de la trigésima edición. Casiopea le mira por un segundo, pensando en lo irregular que es aquello, desde que los regalos se instauraron, no se había abusado de ellos jamás a criterio de los vigilantes. Se muerde el labio, asintiendo después, y el joven novato prácticamente corre a la sala de control, tomando uno de los reconstituyentes, yendo a toda velocidad a insertarlo en el paracaídas y realizando el asunto ultra secreto. Le tiemblan las manos, necesita llegar a tiempo, Connor tiene que vivir para morir en un rato, haciendo brillar a su chica…

Consigue hacerlo, inserta las coordenadas y el regalo se va al estadio, para hacer algo grande por la edición más sangrienta en veinte años. Dando un suspiro aliviado, Julio corre de vuelta a la sala de control, y se encuentra con un montón de rostros tensos, expectantes, desde Heracle Morris hasta Casiopea Anglevin. El paracaídas va bajando, se muestra una vista panorámica del sector norte de la arena, Connor ahí tirado con el montón de cadáveres rodeándole es algo tan épico que sin dudas se usará incluso en recopilatorio de ediciones futuras, ahí, enorme, ensangrentado y ganador. El paracaídas baja, posándose junto a él. Por estar mirando la arena y al paracaídas, se han olvidado de fijarse en los signos vitales del profesional.

–Mierda, demasiado tarde –Archer Payne tiene los ojos clavados en ellos. Julio lo hace y su boca se abre.

–Cañón –Ordena, secamente, la jefa. Parece ligeramente descontenta, pero no del todo–: en fin, igual tuvimos dos buenísimas batallas dobles. Enhorabuena, Julio.

Julio debería sentirse decepcionado, triste, enojado por su carencia de batalla final, pero lo único que hace es gritar, saltar, abrazarlos a todos… ¡Por primera vez uno de sus chicos favoritos ha ganado! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sunny!

* * *

La fanfarria de las trompetas que anuncian a la ganadora de la trigésima edición resuena en la gran pantalla, propagándose por toda la plaza. Son las 3.00 de la madrugada, la gente trabaja al día siguiente, llevan más de nueve horas allí, aguardando, cansados, muchos ya sentados en el suelo, con niños durmiendo en los brazos, pero todos, sin excepción, despiertan entonces, gritos de júbilo se dejan oír, cinco años que aquello no pasaba en el distrito 10 y el sueño, las obligaciones, todo se va, dejando en su lugar un frenético placer.

–¡Y la ganadora es Sunny Tyson del distrito 10! ¡Mi corazón, Rogelio, mi corazón! –Hefestus Fein grita, emocionado, llorando a lágrima viva–: siempre dije que era mi favorita…

"ameba despreciable y mentirosa", piensa Thomas Rocheford, hijo menor del alcalde, pero el desprecio que siente se ve inmensamente atenuado por todo lo demás. Nunca lo dudó, ni siquiera durante un instante, cabía la posibilidad de que algo se torciera pero confió siempre, tuvo esperanzas, y ahí está, tirada en el suelo, desmayada, en una montaña en llamas sí, pero viva, tan viva…

Siente unos enormes brazos rodeándole y alguien que le grita en el oído alguna frase sin sentido llena de alegría que tampoco le importa demasiado descifrar. Es Ayno Rocheford, su padre, que llora de emoción y de incredulidad, como muchos. Thomas le da un abrazo de compromiso, abochornado porque las demostraciones públicas le ponen bastante incómodo, y se separa, pero está sonriendo, la sonrisa que tiene es de revista, Edward se maldice por no haberle tomado una foto, y a él, a Thomas, qué más le da eso, si su mejor amiga está viva y va a volver, los sobrevivió a todos…

–¡Está vivaaaa! –Una niña pequeña corre por todas partes, llorando, riéndose, abrazando a la multitud, fuera toda timidez y tristeza.

Es Sammy Dean, la niña por quien debía velar hasta el regreso de Sunny. la chica se le acerca, le abraza brevemente y se separa, mirándolo fijamente. Thomas le sonríe, ¿es que no va a dejar de hacer una cosa tan cursi y rara? Pues no, se dice, solo sonriendo y sonriendo más. Cuando pueda tenerla, hablar con ella, contarle lo que han sido esos días, referirle con pormenores las horas que estuvo con su hermana, tomarla entre sus brazos… cuando puedan contárselo todo…

Al final había jugado, no pisó cabezas pero reventó ojos, por ser la reina de la colina. Jugó, nada más que lo que había que hacer, y por las razones que él supone correctas, sin suplicar, sin mendigar, únicamente empleando su propio ingenio. ¿cómo no amarla?

Mira a la pantalla, el aerodeslizador de rescate se ha detenido en el aire y dos paramédicos descienden, en busca de Sunny, todavía desmayada y sin ninguna idea de lo que pasó. Oh, cuando se entere de que ha ganado, piensa Thomas, estremeciéndose en una ligera risa. Cuando se vea ya a salvo… estará impresionada, nada que no se pueda solucionar, se dice. La va a ayudar, claro, con su nula condescendencia característica, con su impaciencia también, pero con aquella adhesión que le profesa, enorme y sincera.

Una última vista panorámica del estadio se deja ver, desde la cornucopia hacia el norte puro desierto, con lago seco, dunas, arena, árboles muertos, y hacia el sur nieve, frío y copos volando. Parece haber una línea invisible separando todo aquello, pero los dos climas extremos parecen coexistir en un mismo hábitat. Artificial, cierto, no obstante…

"Esos somos nosotros –dice Sunny en su mente, de repente–: nos topamos y aquí estamos, coexistiendo."

Niega con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, aunque no le rebate nada porque está pletórico, inmensamente feliz. Él no nota tal extremo, si le parece que son iguales, aunque lleve un traje caro y ella una ropa chabacana de tributo. Las diferencias se acaban de esfumar de golpe.

Al menos, ya no es plebeya.

* * *

Encomios:

Puesto 4º Mikah Odair, f4 – Sunny Tyson.

Mikah: contrariamente a lo que se pueda pensar, me gustas. Me gusta que seas tímida pero a la vez salvaje y loca, no sé… tu muerte iba a ser más épica, pero quería transmitir que los juegos no son épicos, son asquerosos, repugnantes y feos, como la muerte que tuviste. Gracias, Ludmi, por prestármela. Fue una buena villana y un buen extremo para Sunny.

Puesto 3º Milaryon Lestrange, m9 – Connor Edgeworth/no muertos.

Milaryon: de tanto intentar utilizar a los demás, saliste trasquilado. No me apetecía contar tu muerte, porque aunque estoy cansada de los personajes manipuladores idealizados como tú, no quería recrearme en tu sufrimiento. RIP, te quiero mucho.

Puesto 2º Connor Edgeworth, m2 – heridas.

Connor: ya he dicho antes que si no fuese Sunny la protagonista, me habría costado elegir entre Dahlia y tú como ganador, pero habría terminado eligiéndote. Honorable, tierno, un poco romántico y entrenado, eres el héroe que me encanta y skdjskjd. No quería que nadie te matara, nadie iba a tener ese placer, moriste como un jodido paladín y te amo. No la lloré, tu muerte no es de esas que se lloran sino de las que se sienten. No sé si con Rebe tendrás un destino distinto, pero aquí tuviste algo bastante bueno, te armaste un camino aunque comenzaste como muy secundario. Bravo, Connie. Te amo demasiado.

Puesto 1º Sunny Tyson, f10 – vencedora.

Sunny: me encantas, maldita niña, me encantas. Mucha gente abandonó la historia porque no gustaste pero es como que meh… a mí me pareces sencillamente genial, humana, honorable, medio filósofa, con tu amor a tu hermana y tu vida difícil, y Thomas, al que quisiste más que a ti misma y terminó ayudándote a valorarte más que a él. Me gustó esa evolución que tuviste al final, de comprender que no tenías que vivir por otros sino por y para ti, y eso fue lo que te dio fuerzas y no otra cosa. Me importa un carajo que no seas bocazas, ni supergirl, ni la chica fuerte e independiente de turno, no quería eso, y te fui fiel hasta el final. Siempre creí en ti, como Thomas, y lo lograste. Lo lograste, hija. Te amo.

* * *

No sé cuántos capítulos falten para el final, pero ahora que conocen los juegos puede dejarlo quien quiera xD. Necesito cerrar un par de cosas, como reencuentro con la vida real, coronación, vida después de los juegos, entre otras cosas, y pretendo hacerlo no importa cuánto me lleve.

No sé cuándo los tendré, eso sí, pero con paciencia. Por ahora, al menos, Sunny está a salvo, los juegos terminaron.

Gracias a todas las que leyeron hasta el final, especialmente gracias Gato, Rebe, Fabi y Dani, por darme tantísimo apoyo en este proyecto tan entretenido para mí.

Saludos, reyes y reinas de la colina.


End file.
